Another Medium
by Siren-Song-Jes
Summary: Just because your father is "Renowned Scientist Dr. W.D. Gaster" doesn't mean everything in life goes according to plan. Corbel H. Gaster knows this entirely too well. If trying to balance school, friends, and a life-altering disease wasn't hard enough, Corbel must also face the pressure of living up to his father's legacy. AU story for "The CORE of the Matter" CONTAINS SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1- Final Preparations

**AN: Hey Guys! Long time No See! I hope everything is well! I know I said a lot of things in the previous fic that STILL hasn't happened yet, but I'd like to assure you that I've not given up on making those things a reality! Life . . . has a way of getting in the way of things, but that's no reason not to persevere, right~?**

 **Anyway, this little project ended up being a fantastic little outlet for me and a lot of fun to write. It follows Corbel's life in a version of the story where he . . . um . . . ANYWAY! This fic takes place roughly around ten years after that event. If you have not read "The CORE of the Matter" yet, DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU'VE MADE IT TO AT LEAST CHAPTER 7!**

 **Anyway, have fun!**

* * *

 **Another Medium**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Final Preparations**

"M-mom! Mom! Mom, it's okay. I think I can handle it from here."

"I know. I know, sweetie. Just let me get this last thing right here."

"Mom, please this is embarrassing! If she shows up now . . ."

"Then you will be the most handsome and the most presentable young monster she has ever seen."

"Mom . . ."

Nyala laughed as she straightened her son's bright orange bowtie after just having tied it for him. It wasn't quite right . . . so she undid the knot and started over.

Corbel let out a little bit of a groan, resigning himself to stand still just a bit longer while his mother helped him.

He tried not to let it bother him, but having lost a few fingers when he was a child, it was sometimes difficult to accomplish little things which required fine motor skills. Even when his father, renowned Royal Scientist Dr. W.D. Gaster (it was a mouthful and a little tiring to say the entire thing), fashioned him prosthetic fingers, Corbel found that they were troublesome to use and a bit awkward in the way that he couldn't get them to do exactly what he wanted them to . . . even _with_ magic.

So, that sometimes came down to the boy begrudgingly asking his mom for help with things, securing buttons and snaps, untangling cords and headphones, folding summer prep applications, and even tying this damned tie!

"What I don't understand is why you aren't going to her to pick _her_ up?" His mother sighed, continuing in her work, "Things sure have changed. When I was young, it was the gentleman's responsibility to escort his date through every aspect of the evening. He was never to leave her side and it was his job to make sure she got home safely."

"It's not a 'date,' Mom." Corbel corrected, We're just going to the dance together, that's all. And we're doing it this way _because_ neither of us have dates. And it's more of a group thing anyway. We'll be meeting up with the Blooks there and we'll all be together. Besides, do you honestly think _she_ needs anyone to escort her around?"

"You do have a point there, Son." Nyala giggled, pulling on the final end of the tie, making sure everything was symmetrical.

"There. We. Go!" She cheered, stepping away from her fifteen-year-old to look at the end result of his preparations.

"Perfect!" She mused, "You look wonderful! The spitting image of your father when he took me out for the first time!"

Corbel hummed at the thought, trying to let his slight irritation with the comment remain unseen, "Is that so? Interesting."

Nyala tilted her head in a way that made Corbel realize he'd been caught. "Corbel, honey?" She questioned softly, "Are you —"

There was a sharp, insistent, and relentless knocking at the door, sounding off like rapid gunfire. The boisterous call of "Hey! Gasters! Anyone home!?" Let the two inside know exactly who it was at the door.

"I should get that!" Corbel answered, dodging the unasked question and slipping away to greet their guest.

He pulled away from his mother's studying eyes and stepped out of the way to get to the door. As soon as he opened the door, a blue-scaled monster made for his neck, looking to throw an arm around him. Expertly, Corbel dodged the "attack" slipping under the arm and letting the momentum of the swing propel the monster inside the home. He entered after her and closed the door again behind him.

The new monster stumbled as she righted herself with a bright grin and a loud laugh as she nearly ran face-to-gut with Nyala. "Hey, Mrs. G!" She greeted, "It's been a while. How've you been?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Good to see you again, Undyne." Nyala smiled back, taking in the blue monster's outfit. Undyne was sporting a neatly tailored suit much like Corbel's with long coat tails and a long red neck tie. It matched the shoulder-length ponytail she wore almost perfectly. Contrasting with the rest of her outfit, she wore comfortable-looking canvas shoes for ease of movement. Nyala couldn't help but think again on how much had changed since she was a teenager. If she could have gotten away with wearing something so stylish at that time . . . She let her smile spread, "You look as if you're ready to have fun!"

"You know it!" Undyne cheered, pumping her fist into the air, "That party won't know what hit it! Heh, we should get going soon, though. You know how Metta gets when we're late."

With a quick turn on her toes, something she picked up in her ROTC class, no doubt, she spun to find Corbel with his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Sup, Puff!? Just as agile as ever, I see!" She scoffed, "You dodged me easily enough!"

Corbel shrugged, letting the tiniest smirk pull at the corner of his mouth, "Years of practice." He answered.

Undyne had been Corbel's best and closest friend since before either one of them started school. She'd been the only person to stay by his side even after Corbel had gotten sick and started falling apart right in front of her eyes. She'd always kept him smiling and looking on the brighter side of things even when it seemed like there was nothing to smile about anymore. She kept him going, pushing him even when he felt he was ready to give up.

She was the _only_ person Corbel allowed to call him "Puffball" or any variant of the name. Where the other children had used it to make fun of him when he started showing signs of his sickness, Undyne had turned it into his encouragement. Using the name as motivation and as a drive to keep fighting to recover. From her and only her, Corbel found it to be a sense of solidarity.

"So, how'ya doin', Red?" Corbel greeted, using his own childhood nickname for her, "Looking good."

"Right back at you!" Undyne grinned widely. She swept bright red bangs out of her eyes and tucked them behind her ear fins. "Ready to hit it?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" He answered already reaching behind him for the doorknob once again.

"Wait! Wait!" Nyala interjected, "Let me get a picture of the two of you! My baby's first school dance! And of course your father will want to see!"

Corbel tried not to make his smile look too forced. The resulting "Tch . . ." was involuntary. "Do we really have to? We're late enough as it is."

"Aw, c'mon!" Undyne winked, "What's one picture? Besides everyone knows it's not a party until we get there anyway! Let your mom get a shot! It'll make her happy."

" . . . Fine."

"Haha! There you have it!" Undyne cheered, finally succeeding in throwing an arm around Corbel's shoulders. "C'mon, Mrs. G! Before this one changes his mind!"

Nyala was there in a moment flat, outfitted with her camera as if she'd had it ready and prepped in her pocket all night. She focused through the viewfinder and centered the photo, ready to snap.

Before she could, however, she couldn't help but notice the stark difference in energy between the two friends.

Where Undyne was energetic and seemed to be genuinely excited about the photo, there was something off with her son . . . something that seemed to be distracting him . . . irritating him. It was as if a switch had been flipped and made his mood instantly sour.

Corbel kept his gaze turned away and his smile seemed somewhat forced. She wished she knew more about what was going on in that skull of his. What was bothering her baby so much that it was getting in the way of him having fun with his friends?

"Over here, sweetie!" She called.

"C'mon, Puff!" Undyne joined in, "You gotta smile! It's for your mom's album!"

That seemed to do something, Corbel almost immediately fell out of his previous thought trail and smiled brightly at the camera with Undyne as if he'd only just noticed the device.

After the photos were taken, and every pose and angle had been tried, Nyala finally lowered her camera, thanking both of the teens for their patience while she tried to find the best way to preserve the moment.

"All right! All right!" Undyne called again, "That concludes today's impromptu photoshoot! Now, we really should get going before we miss the dance all together! Thanks for everything, Mrs. G! C'mon, Corbel!"

"Yeah."

"One last thing before you go!" Nyala called a final time, "Let's do a quick run-through of the checklist. Now, how are your cuffs? Fully charged?"

To appease his mother, Corbel stood forward, facing her as he pushed the sleeves of his shirt slightly up over his wrists. Around each of his wrists was a thick band secured tightly. Those bands were what allowed Corbel to control his prosthetic fingers using his magic. On their best days, Corbel barely even noticed they were there and he could use his hands normally. But he was still, understandably self-conscious about them, so he often kept them covered with long sleeves.

Corbel wiggled his fingers, showing his mother the full range of motion. "Check."

"And your inhaler?"

Corbel reached into his pocket, fishing the little tube from his pocket. That little tube saved him countless times when he had been suffering with coughing attacks and his bones began to crumble. He had been coughing up so much bone dust that it drew the attention of his peers. He had been nicknamed "Puffball" ever since then.

Now, whenever he had a coughing attack, that inhaler had been his salvation. It soothed him and cooled the fires in his throat and chest. It dampened his dry passages and fortified his brittle bones.

He held the little tube in his fingers, proving its presence, "Check."

Nyala nodded with a smile. "I know it's frustrating, having me ask all the time. But I just want you to have everything you need . . . if something were to happen and you didn't have your inhaler and I wasn't there . . . I don't even want to think about that . . ."

Corbel stilled for a moment, watching as his mom did her best not to let her latent emotion get the better of her.

"Hey, Mom." Corbel said softly. After a moment, he took her in his arms, wrapping himself around her in appreciation, "It's okay. I'm fine. I have my inhaler and my cuffs are working fine. I'm going with friends. We're gonna have fun and we're gonna dance. I'll tell you all about it when we get back, okay?"

Nyala, in turn, took her son in her arms, holding him tightly and securely. She nodded wordlessly, taking in several deep breaths. She couldn't help it. Every once in a while, she remembered a night or two when she was sure that Corbel's coughing was going to get the better of him. There were a few really close calls and she had been terrified that she was going to lose her son. She was constantly grateful that his inhaler was so helpful for him. She saw it as a sort of a lifeline for her baby and as long as he had it, at least a tiny part of her worry was lifted.

After another moment or two, she pulled away with a smile. "Goodness, look at me. I'm sorry! I'm supposed to send you off with more poise than this! Have fun, you two! Tell the Blooks I said hello!"

"Will do!" Undyne assured, "And don't worry, I'll keep an eye on this one too! I won't let him get too rowdy!"

"I'll be counting on you then, Undyne! Take care of my Corbel! And Corbel?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." Corbel answered with a hesitant but genuine smile and a slight nod. From there, he turned away from his mom to lead Undyne out of the house. He firmly shut the door behind him and headed off with his best friend to his first school dance.


	2. Chapter 2- How Nyala Got Her Groove Back

**AN: Welcome back! Chapter 2 is here. Just a little look into life in the Gaster household from the perspective of its matriarch. I really wanted to take more of a look at her and what drives her. So, here she is! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **How Nyala Got Her Groove Back**

When the door closed behind Corbel, Nyala let out a long sigh, rolling out her shoulders and tilting her head from side to side to stretch her neck.

With Corbel out of the house, her entire evening was free. A bit of a smirk pulled at her mouth at the thought. She had the entire evening and the entire home to herself! She could do whatever she wanted. Her smirk turned into a grimace when she realized the main flaw in her plan.

She had no idea what to do next.

She supposed she could prepare her lesson plan for the next week. Her students were set to begin learning about the color spectrum and the basics of the color wheel . . . but this was the weekend! Shouldn't she do something fun and NOT work related?

When was the last time she painted anything that _she_ wanted to paint? Gone somewhere _she_ wanted to go? When was the last time she danced or sang for an open-mic night?

She let out another long sigh. Surely her life was more than just this. Yes, she loved her son and her husband and she wouldn't dream of changing a single aspect of that part of her life, but she couldn't help but wonder what happened to _her_. Before she was married, before she had a son, she was her own monster. Where had that monster gone?

Well, why not find her again? She had the whole evening, after all!

Nodding in conviction, Nyala turned around to head back into her bedroom to find something more fun to wear. And it wasn't even six steps later that she heard the front door open.

"I'm home." Said a deep rumble.

Nyala's smile spread and became slightly impish. Even better!

"Welcome back, Wingdings, Honey!" She greeted, turning around once again and making her way to the front door where her husband was busy shedding his effects from the work day. He'd already removed his shoes and was lining them near the inside of the door. His briefcase sat idle at his feet as he started to remove his coat.

As Nyala approached him, the man seemed to stall for a moment, as if he could feel something a bit off.

"Where's Corbel?" He asked, "Isn't he supposed to be getting ready for a big school dance or something? I have something for him. Is he in his room?"

"Actually, you just missed him." She cooed, standing very near him. She brushed his hands away and continued to unbutton the front of his blazer for him, "He and Undyne left just a few minutes ago. You didn't pass them on your way?"

"No . . ." The doctor answered, a little surprised with how quickly his wife had been able to undo his buttons and was now slipping her hands under the lapels to push the fabric over his shoulders. She seemed to be sure to feel at his chest as she worked, "I-I- um. I quick-travelled here. I wanted to be sure to-to catch him before he left. Wh-what's gotten into you, Nyala? Not that I'm complaining."

Nyala hummed, inwardly taking pride in catching her husband off guard to the point that he was left stammering over his words. Heh, she still had it! Now that the jacket was over his shoulders, she reached through his arms to pull the collar down lower behind his back. Since his arms were still in the sleeves, they were trapped in place. Nyala used this to her advantage and stepped even closer to him. She leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Wingdings, baby," She smiled, "The house is empty and you're home early. We can do whatever we want."

The doctor swallowed slightly even as his wife's infectious smirk found its way to his face as well, "So it is." He answered, "Why don't you tell me what you want to do?"

"I want . . ." Nyala's whisper trailed off.

"Yes . . . ?"

"You . . ."

The doctor scoffed, leaning in over her, "I see. Well, I believe that can be arr—"

". . . to take me out."

The doctor halted, trying to regain himself and blink himself back to where his wife was giggling into his shirt. "Wait-what?"

"Such a filthy mind!" She hummed, "Take me on a date first. It's been so long since we went out- just the two of us! Let's go to dinner, have a few drinks, laugh and relax. We can take a walk around Waterfall and maybe even visit the wishing room. Then, after that, maybe we can come back here and do . . . other things, but you have to _earn_ it first!"

Gaster pulled back to look back at his wife, her eyes filled with a youthful eagerness he hadn't seen in years and she even wore that adorable pout. The pout from their youth that could get her anything she wanted- and it often did.

It looked like it was going to work again in her favor. She still had it.

"Alright." He hummed, "You've got a deal. We'll go right now."

"What!? Really!?" She squeaked, genuinely shocked.

"Of course!" the doctor smiled, "Just grab your shoes and we'll get going!"

"What!?" She repeated, tearing herself away. She looked down on herself assessing her appearance. "I can't go out in _this_!"

"Why not?" her husband questioned, "You always look breathtaking regardless of what you wear."

"Oh, Wingdings." Nyala cooed once again, using her hand to indicate her denim day dress that she only wore on days when she had no other plans. It was paint-stained and tattered in some areas and she was sure she spilled bleach on it a few times, "Honey . . . no."

Taking a few more steps backward, Nyala gripped the ends of her dress. "Just give me about ten minutes, okay?"

Gaster cracked a fond smile, following her those few steps. Reaching out with both hands, he took her cheeks gently and leaned in to softly kiss her. He could feel the slight tensing of the monster in his hands and knew he did his job well. It wasn't often he could _feel_ the butterflies he gave her. She took his wrists in her hands, letting out a slightly shaking breath.

"I love you." Gaster whispered back to her. "Enough to wait ten minutes for you to change."

"Ten minutes." Nyala repeated just as quietly, "Just . . . wait here."

"As you wish."

They parted after that, Nyala spinning on her toes to flutter down the hall toward their bedroom. She already knew exactly what she wanted to wear. She just needed to pull the outfit together. Maybe she could even be ready in five minutes!

Gaster smiled after his wife as she disappeared into their room. No matter how long they'd been together, how many kisses they'd shared, times they'd held each other, he could never get enough of his beautiful bride and he could never miss the opportunity to try to fluster her. Lately, (and by lately, he supposed he had to say the past seventeen years since he became the royal scientist) he had to admit, he'd been home less often than he would have liked. It was getting to the point that moments like these were becoming more and more rare and he was beginning to feel a distance forming between him and his family. Corbel was fifteen already and going to dances, beginning to date . . . and he'd missed the entire thing. He'd missed watching his little boy grow and become a young man.

And his wife . . .

She deserved a night out. It was the very least he could do for her. She deserved so much more. So much more than he could ever give her. So, for tonight, the least he could do was make her smile and fulfill her request.

As he readjusted his jacket, he took a few more steps into the living room, toward the couch, where he intended to wait the ten minutes. He had to admit, it felt nice to be home, to sit in his couch without having texts and formulae and blueprints he needed to pour over. Reports he needed to analyze, proofread, file, and submit. Deadlines he needed to keep. To have the promise of wonderful company for the evening and the hopes of a fun and memorable evening. Maybe he needed this too.

Work was becoming extremely demanding and draining, even for him. Now that the CORE was reaching completion, it was eating up a lot of his time and energy, leaving him as little more than a husk that dared called itself a monster.

Perhaps after the CORE was complete, he could take his family out on a vacation! Maybe a resort trip where he could treat his wife to a spa and his son to . . . to . . .

Gaster leaned his head back, trying to place his finger on just when he'd lost all connection to his son and knowledge of his interests. Was he still a fan of the sciences? Did he still love geology? What was his favorite subject in school? Did he have any crushes? Were there any sports teams he wanted to try out for? What did he and his friends do for fun?

When had he lost Corbel? When had he become a complete stranger?

Gaster fidgeted with the thin chain in his pocket as he continued to stare at the ceiling. He ran his thumb over the smooth metallic surface and fingered the etchings on the face. His father's pocket watch had been a comfort for him since he was about his son's age. It was the only thing he had of his father and he'd hoped that after he'd restored it, he would be able to give it to his son.

Would Corbel even have liked his gift for him?

Gaster let his eyes slide shut as he let out another long sigh.

With two minutes to spare, Nyala pulled the last item of her outfit, a wide yellow belt with a large, ornate, silver buckle, around her waist to complete her look. The deep blue off-the-shoulder blouse was a favorite of both hers and her husband's- hers because it was comfortable and cute with just the right amount of poof and drapery, and her husband's because it showed off her neck and clavicle and teased at her sternum. It was a sure-fire way to keep his attention all night. In contrast, she wore a long flowing white skirt. A favorite of hers . . . mainly because she loved the way it flared as she spun around. Maybe it'd put them both in a dancing mood.

With a final twirl, looking at the effect of the outfit in the mirror, she decided she was ready to head out.

"Wingdings!" She called, "Are you ready? I'll be there in a second!"

There was no response.

She peeked out of the room and down the hallway, "Wingdings . . . Hon?"

Grabbing her purse from the dresser, she emerged, ready to go. Ten minutes, just like she said. Maybe he was waiting for her outside, maybe he'd grabbed something quick to drink.

"Baby? Let's go!"

She stopped when she reached the living room. There he was, reclined on the couch with his head tilted back, fast asleep. He still had his blazer on and he still looked as if he was ready to go, but sleep had gotten the better of him before his wife could. Ten minutes was too long.

Nyala let out a bit of a huff. Maybe she _should_ have gone in her paint-dress. Maybe _then_ she could've had a nice evening with her husband! Maybe she just should have had sex with him instead of teasing him with it! At least that way they both could have gone to bed satisfied. Damn it, was it so wrong to want to have fun? Make a night of it! Keep the fire burning before the kindling was snuffed out?

Maybe she should wake him up! They'd made a deal after all! He'd promised to wait ten minutes! She'd kept up her end of the bargain!

But as she looked at him, she just couldn't bring herself to do that to him. He'd been working so hard for so long . . . any rest he could get was a treat . . . and well-deserved. He was working himself ragged, not only for her and for their son, but for the entire Underground, for the king and queen.

He was just one monster. How far could they expect him to stretch himself? So much that there wasn't even enough left for her!?

And now . . . and now she was back to square one.

She could let him rest . . . no she would let him rest. If he was this tired, he would've just been miserable if they'd gone out, fighting all night to keep himself awake for her sake. If they were going for a date, then she wanted him at his best.

She could still go out . . . she'd be alone, but she could still go . . . but that didn't hold as much appeal anymore. She'd really been looking forward to a date night. Now that she was date-less . . .

Maybe she could take a page from Corbel's book and call up some co-worker friends and they could go out . . . if they weren't already busy . . . but then, would they end up spending the entire night talking about work . . .? Besides, those kinds of things were better planned in advance.

Damn it . . .

She approached the couch where the love of her life had fallen and she leaned over him, stroking his skull with her fingers before touching her head to his.

"I miss you, dearest." She confessed, willing herself not to lose her composure.

She kissed him and pulled away, making to sit beside him on the couch instead. She curled up and fitted herself to his side as she tried to make herself relax.

"So much for that idea."


	3. Chapter 3- Cracks in the Dam

**AN: Welcome back! Thanks for reading! I don't have a whole lot to say here, so I'll let you read! And I'll see you next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Cracks in the Dam**

After a few hours of everyone being stuffed inside of one room, it was decided that the atmosphere was becoming a little claustrophobic. Even to those who were incorporeal, and to whom space was limitless, there was an uncomfortable closeness. Just because ghosts tended to phase through other people, didn't mean that they had no concept of personal space.

Though the music was good, (after a few suggestions from Napstablook) and the party was lively, after those few hours were spent, It was time to get out.

Letting out long sighs, the group of friends made their way out to the front of the school, some fanning themselves, the others stretching out.

"Sit!" Undyne groaned, loosening her tie, "I need to sit! I need a wall or a roof or something!"

Though Corbel had to agree, as he unbuttoned his sleeves to roll them up for the moment, the two ghosts had no reason to sit. Instead, they floated near the others, Metta complaining mainly about the lack of finesse the other monsters showed when they danced. He made it a point to note that once they got back inside, he would show all of the other students just how it was done.

"You can do that, Metta." Corbel chuckled, "I think I'm okay not going back in there tonight. It's getting a bit too crowded for me. It's hard to breathe."

"Not to mention it's _hot_!" Undyne added.

"And loud." sighed Napstablook.

"But we can't call it a night here!" Metta continued, "Not without the final bow! We'll leave them lamenting our departure! 'Oh! Why did they leave so soon!?' they'll say, 'this party is no more than a shindig without them!' they'll weep!"

"Heh, I don't know about the weeping." Corbel smirked, "From what I saw, it was like no one even realized we were there."

"Well, what do you expect from a wallflower!?" Undyne scoffed, "You gotta leave the side of the dance floor if you hope to meet anyone! Did you talk to a single girl tonight that wasn't me?"

"Did _you_?" Corbel bit back.

"Well, if you must know, I did! I told her that her dress was cute and we talked about stuff for a while."

"I saw that interaction." Napstablook commented, "She told you to get out of her bubble. And her boyfriend took her to the dancefloor to get away from you."

"T-That's beside the point!" Undyne stammered, "The point here is that you can't just sit in the shadows and wait for people to notice you! You gotta put yourself out there!"

"I don't know about that." Metta grinned, "There was a young gentleman in there who seemed quite taken with you, Corbel dear. And two young ladies who kept looking your way."

Corbel's eyes went wide for a second, his hands instinctively joining in a nervous habit, "Wha- what? Really!?" He nearly squeaked.

"I believe it was that cutie, Shyren talking to her sister. Though, come to think of it, I think the gentleman who kept looking at you was Aaron . . . and they might not have been the same amorous looks that Shyren was sending."

"Tch, figures!" Unydne scoffed, shaking her head, "Everyone _knows_ Aaron has a thing for Shyren! Seriously! Who he's trying to fool is anyone's guess. But hey, look at that, Corbel! It looks like you might have an admirer after all! You should go in and talk to her!"

Corbel laughed with a hint of nervousness in his voice, "I-I dunno if that's such a good idea." He stammered, "What if I make a complete fool of myself? And it's really hot and crowded and loud and stuff in there, remember? I don't want to seem like I'm screaming at her! Besides, wh-what would I even say!?"

"Hey, that's why you've got me!" Undyne grinned, throwing an arm over Corbel's shoulder, "I'll be your fin-man!"

"No offense, Undyne-hon." Metta jumped in, "You might come off as a bit . . . much for her. If Corbel here wants to have the best chance with Shyren, he's got to take her to a quiet place."

"Away from distractions where they won't be disturbed." Napstablook added.

"Where she'll be more receptive to what he's saying. No screaming involved and no one leaves with a headache."

"Y-yeah, but. I don't even know much about her! I don't even know if _I_ like her like that . . . or even if it was really me she was talking about! What am I supposed to say? 'My friend told me you might be into me. Is he right?'"

"Well, it's not the worst starter," Said Metta, "Though not very subtle. Might I suggest just walking in and introducing yourself. Ask her what she thinks of the dance, compliment her outfit. Girls love when you talk about them and ask about their opinion. More than likely, they'll tell you too!"

"How do you know so much about this, Metta?"

"Lots of study, darling! There is always new information in those graphic novels and manga! Such drama! It's spectacular!"

"It's human." Undyne accused,

"It's fiction." Corbel droned.

"That may be, but they make valid points on building relationships! Believe me, just try it! If that doesn't get her talking, then I don't know what will! Now, you just have to get back in there and talk to the girl!"

At that, Corbel turned again to face the entrance to the building, his hands wringing in front of him as he thought it over.

"H-how do we even know she was talking about me?" Corbel began again, the nerves creeping up on him again, "She could've been talking about someone next to me or something."

"Look, do you want Blooky and me to go in and scope out the situation for you? If she's interested, we'll send for you, but if not, then no harm, no foul."

A few more quiet moments passed, during which Undyne became visibly more impatient.

"Just go for it, dude!" She pushed, both verbally and physically.

Corbel stumbled forward with a gasp, catching himself on unstable legs. There was a slight tingling in the back of his throat brought on by the surprise. He coughed, trying to stabilize himself. The coughs continued on from there for quite a bit longer than normal, to the point where it had Corbel reaching into his pocket. Before he needed to pull out the inhaler, however, he was able to find a pocket of air and catch his breath. Immediately, Undyne was at his side, rubbing at his back apologetically.

"Aw geez, man. Are you okay? You got this, yeah?"

"Yeah-yeah. I'm fine." Corbel answered, sweeping Undyne away. He refocused on the entrance to the building, "I think I really am done for tonight though. At least with this place."

"But it's still so early!" Metta protested, " And what about Shyren!?"

"No one said you had to leave, Metta. As for Shyren . . . I think I'll wait. Think about it over the weekend. And maybe I'll ask her on Monday between classes what she thought of the dance. No pressure to do it right away, right?"

"Valid point!" Undyne grinned again, turning her attention to the building as well. "Wha'd'ya say, guys? After party at my place? Like Metta said, it's still early and we've got some time to kill before we call it a night!"

"Sounds good to me!" Corbel nodded.

"i'll go with you . . ." Napstablook said in a low somber tone, "if you want me around that is . . . If not, that's okay too."

Of course, to the others, they knew this was Napstablook speak for "hell yeah!"

"Alas, the party will remain Metta-less henceforth! Adieu, my lovelies! Until we meet again!" The ghost made a grand bow, turning his back on the school to join the rest of his friends. "Now then, homeward bound are we?"

"We are!" Undyne cheered, leading the way.

* * *

It really didn't take long for the group the reach the Quiet Place and from there, it was a split to either head left toward where Undyne and her mother called home or right to get to the Blook family snail farm.

When they made it to Undyne's front lawn, the fish monster just seemed to stop. Without another word, she sat, unwilling to take another step.

"Here we are!" She announced triumphantly, "Welcome to the party! Make yourselves at home!"

Napstablook was the first to take Undyne up on her offer, lowering themselves to float just above the ground beside her. They took it a step further and laid backward to look directly upward as if looking for stars.

"Keeping the family tradition alive, I see." Metta hummed, taking a spot opposite his cousin. He laid backward as well to stare up at the rock ceiling, far enough away that they actually couldn't see the rocks.

"Looks like you guys have got the right idea." Corbel chuckled, finding a place and following suit. Soon after, Undyne flopped backward as well, releasing a heavy sigh.

"Well, this is fun."

"It really is though." Corbel hummed, finally untying his tie completely and letting the ends fall loose, "Comfortable, relaxing."

Undyne sighed again. "Yeah, there's that."

"Better than watching the teachers try to dance, am I right?"

The four of them shared in a laugh as they recalled the ridiculous dance moves the teacher chaperones attempted to pull off. They listed those they _thought_ were somewhat successful and could barely even get through all of the teachers and dances that didn't quite hit the mark. By the end of it, they were in such a fit of laughter that it didn't seem as if they would get out of it for the rest of the night.

Before they knew, it was several hours later and none of them had moved from the spot where they first laid down. After so long, the air between them had gone quiet and they mainly just stared upward reflecting on their own or meditating.

"I can't believe it's already so close to summer break." Undyne commented, seemingly more to herself than to anyone else. "This whole year just kinda flew by. About two months from now, I'll officially start boot camp for the Royal Guard. Of course I'm gonna finish school first, but I wanna be ready for the real deal when it comes."

"That sounds amazing, Undyne." Napstablook commented in their low airy voice. "You already know so much about what you want to do with your life."

"Why? What's your summer look like, Blook?"

"My summer's the same every year." They replied slowly, "I work on the farm and find music for my collection in my downtime. It's not terribly exciting, so it's perfect for me."

"What about you, Metta?"

"My summer promises to be the best ever! I am determined to make my grand debut in entertainment! I plan to make a name for myself! That way when the doctor finishes his grand invention and graces the Underground with the means to create television entertainment, the name Metta will already be a hot commodity! Actually, Corbel dear? Do you mind if I ask you something about that?"

"Hm." Corbel answered a bit tersely, "Good luck. I'll try."

"As the doctor's son, do you have any inside information as to when the CORE will be completed. He announced it quite a while ago, but news on its progress has been slim."

Corbel scoffed, his hand tightening over his stomach where it had been resting idly before. "Tch, Hell if I know. It's not like he actually tells me anything. I mean, I barely even see the guy."

"Actually," Undyne chimed in, "I've been meaning to ask. Earlier tonight, your mom mentioned your dad and you got pretty upset. And even now, you seem a little put-off. I was wondering what's going on there. Are you two fighting? I mean, it's none of my business, I know, but you're my friend, dude. I wanna make sure you're okay."

Corbel released a heavy breath as he continued to stare upward. He could feel his own face falling into something sour. "No, we're not fighting."

"Then what happened? Why are you so bitter toward him? Aren't you excited about the stuff he's doing?"

Bitter . . . ? Was he acting bitter toward his dad? He guessed that could be the case. He thought it over a bit, trying to put everything into actual words. He'd never had to think about actually saying this stuff out loud before . . . Before he could stop himself or reign himself in, he was ranting.

"That's not it either . . . I mean, yeah. I'm excited to see what he's got, just like everyone else. But . . . I guess it's more of the things that _aren't_ happening. I barely even get to talk to him, much less see him. He's always gone . . . and it's been that way since I was little . . . Honestly, I'm amazed I even remember what the guy looks like . . .

Corbel took a moment, again, sorting through his thoughts. The last time he could remember seeing his dad outside of the occasional, "Good morning/ Good night" routine had been . . . Maybe about half a year ago when he had promised to take his mother out for her birthday . . . He never made good on that promise.

"And my mom . . . she has so much blind faith in him that it's almost sickening. The two of them barely talk anymore either and I-I think it's starting to really hurt her. It sure as hell hurts me. And I can't even do anything about it! But I know I can't just stand around while he does this to us!"

He let out another long breath as he fought to keep himself and his emotion under control. As he continued, however, he found that control harder and harder to keep.

"I mean . . . it's incredible to think of everything he's doing. Everything he's accomplishing. He's on a mission to help _everyone_! And he's already gotten so far! And he's done so much for me and Mom . . . he's definitely helped us and he provides us with the stuff we need . . . and he's saved my life more times than I can count, so I can't be too mad at the guy . . . and I _know_ he's the Royal Scientist! I _know_ he's busy working directly for the king and queen! I _know_ he's in a place where he can do so much for so many people! I'm actually really _really_ proud of him! I am! But . . . Does him being 'Renowned Royal Scientist, Dr. W.D. Gaster' mean that he can't be my _Dad_!? We need him too!"

Corbel lost himself for a moment and his voice caught in his throat. His voice pinched and he finally had to raise a hand to his face to cover his eyes.

"I-I mean, I know it's selfish." He continued through, ". . . a-and I know it's childish . . . and I- and I know it might be too much to ask . . . but-but, it's just . . . I just . . ."

"You miss your dad?" Metta asked in a soft tone.

"I want him back!" Corbel finally admitted, "I don't give a damn about the scientist! I want my _dad_ back! And not just for me. My mom misses him so much, it hurts! Does he even know what he's doing to her!?"

"Does he?" Metta hummed, careful not to sound combative, "Have you told him?"

"Wh-What do you think? I just said, I never see him! And if he were around more, if he stuck around long enough to actually _see_ anything, he'd KNOW what he's doing! He could see the aftermath! He could SEE what he's leaving behind every day when he steps out that damn door!" Corbel went quiet after that, drawing in sharp breaths and fighting even harder to prevent them from coming out. The resulting sobs cut through the rest of the quiet like a knife.

Undyne sat up midway through Corbel's tirade, hearing the distress in her friend's voice. She'd turned to look back over to him and to where he was trying so hard to hide his face. She reached out to touch the crown of his skull. Reluctantly, Corbel lowered his arms to glare upward at Undyne.

"You know." She said, "You don't _have_ to talk about this if you don't want to. Obviously, this is a really sore subject for you. We can drop it here if you wanna."

"Actually," Came Napstablook's timid reply, "This might be just what he needs. Sometimes, it's best to just let everything out. Have a good cry. Sometimes being able to be true to your own emotions is the best remedy to overcoming them."

"Y-yeah, but . . . maybe not in front of everyone." Corbel sighed, finally finding some sort of grasp. "I'm sorry, guys . . . I- didn't mean to have it all just come out like that . . . you guys didn't ask for that."

"Corbel, dear." Metta comforted, "We might be some of the best people for you to confide in. Of course, the best idea is to bring this up with your parents. From the sound of it, you all need some time to talk through this and, of course, it will be tough, but until you can get to that point. I hope you know you can always come to us. We're your friends. We will be here for you no matter what!"

"Yeah," Undyne tagged in with a smile on her face, "That's kinda why we're here, right?"

Corbel closed his eyes tightly as a faint smile came to the corners of his mouth. He wiped at the lingering dampness, trying to get rid of the visual evidence before he turned over on his stomach to get a better view of his friends. His best friends.

"Thanks guys." He said in a voice even more subdued and withdrawn than Napstablook's most reserved whispers.

The other three responded in "Of course" and "Well, yeah, duh." As Corbel had to take a figurative step backward. He really was a lucky monster with some of the best friends anyone could ever ask for.

He'd have to make sure he never took that for granted.

* * *

After some time of recomposing himself and politely declining Undyne's offers of drinks and "maybe sleeping on the couch to calm down before heading home" Corbel decided to say his goodbyes and head back down the walkways of Waterfall toward the grey door. He kept replaying the conversations he had with his friends and reminding himself that no matter what, he would be okay. That his friends had his back . . . and his family would get through this one way or another.

The closer to home he got, however, the more uncertain and apprehensive he felt. He had no idea what he was coming home to . . . Were his parents still awake? Were they both even home . . . if they were . . . should he stay out for a bit longer and let them do . . . whatever? If they were still awake, would they have "the talk" tonight . . . ? Corbel didn't think he had the strength or the composure to do it tonight . . . After what just happened at Undyne's, there was no way he could get through that again. Not tonight.

So when he got to the door, Corbel stood unmoving for a while, almost reaching for the door. It was in that time of stalling that he noticed that his prosthetics weren't responding well anymore . . . time to charge the cuffs.

Finally, he drew in a long breath and let it out slowly, pushing off his lasting anxiety as he opened the door.

He didn't know what he was expecting when he turned the doorknob, but what he found was a quiet room. They must have already gone to bed then.

Quietly and carefully, he removed his shoes and set them by the door. And it wasn't too far into the room when all of the events of the night seemed to hit him all at once and he wanted nothing more than to just shuffle to bed and pass out. Anything and everything else could wait until morning, right?

"Corbel?" Said a voice from further in the room, "Honey, is that you?"

From the couch, Nyala turned around and stood to greet her son. She looked tired and maybe a little dazed as if she'd just woken up from a nap. But beyond the fatigue, Corbel noticed his mom's outfit. It definitely was not the outfit she'd been wearing when he left.

"Yeah, Mom. It's me." Corbel answered with a slight wave, "You look great." He noted, "That outfit looks good on you."

"Aw, thank you, Sweetie." Nyala hummed with what could only be described as a mixed expression. It read as something between flattered and saddened. It lasted for less than five seconds as she approached where he stood by the door. It was then that she noticed.

"Oh my goodness! Corbel? Are you okay!? What happened!?"

Thrown off by his mother's questions and sudden concern, he took a look downward at himself and his disheveled appearance. His shirt was unbuttoned and untucked, his tie was untied and his vest was draped over one shoulder. He's sure he looked a complete mess.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. It kinda got hot at the dance, so . . ."

"No, not your clothes." Nyala pushed, reaching out to touch Corbel's face. He thought he'd been careful to wipe any traces of his . . . breakdown away from his face and his expression, but somehow, Nyala knew exactly where to look and what mechanisms to decipher.

"Was it a girl? A boy? Is there someone's prim-prissy little ass I need to kick tonight?"

Corbel cracked a smile. It wasn't often he heard his mother use language like that and she only ever let things like that slip if she'd had one or two drinks.

Closer inspection of the small coffee table where she'd been seated before revealed a tall glass bottle and a single wine glass. Well, that did explain a lot.

"No. Nothing like that. I'm fine, I promise. It's just . . . I've got some pretty awesome friends."

Nyala took in Corbel's face and his lack of an actual answer and studied them.

"Will you tell me if something's wrong?" She asked plainly, subtly but not-so-subtly telling him that she knew something was bothering him, that he wasn't talking about it and that she was not going to pry tonight, but she wasn't going to let this go either.

Corbel nodded, raising his hands to lay them over his mother's, "I promise." He answered solidly.

"Thank you, Baby. That's all I ask. It's good that your friends can help you out though. Anyway! How was the dance!? Did you have fun?"

Corbel looked away for a moment, feeling a bit guilty. No, he hadn't lied to his mother, but the way she reacted just now to him. How worried she'd been when she saw he'd been crying, only to push it off, sweep it away and pretend it didn't happen . . . he had to wonder if this was how she dealt with everything . . . With everything going on with her and his dad, with him? Push it all down and pretend everything is okay while she inwardly stewed and fretted over it all?

Was he part of the issue here? Was he causing his mother pain just like his father?

Maybe this was something to address when they finally had their talk.

For now . . .

"Yeah. We had a lot of fun. I mean, we spent most of the time together and ended up leaving kinda early to hang out at Undyne's."

"Well that sounds like fun either way. Anyway, come-come! Sit down! Tell me all about it!"

Corbel did, grabbing a couple glasses of water for the two of them before joining his mother on the couch. He told her about the teachers' dances and about his and his friends' adventures. But he decided to leave the thing with Shyren inside . . . he didn't even know what to call that and until he did, he figured he may as well avoid any interrogations.

Soon the subject of conversation turned to Nyala's evening. Corbel brought up her outfit again and how she didn't wear it often.

"So, it looks like you had a good night at least!" Corbel grinned, "I know I said it already, but you look great! All dressed up! And you even opened up some wine?"

Nyala chuckled, taking a longer sip of her water. "Yes, well. Your father came home early."

Corbel's eyes opened a little wider at that. "Really?" He asked, gaining some actual interest, "When's the last time he did that?"

"It really doesn't happen very often, does it?" Nyala hummed, her attention dropping to the glass and the slight folds of her skirt, "He said he had something for you actually. He wanted to give it to you before you left, but he'd just missed you."

"So you guys finally went out instead since you had the extra time!? Good! He finally took you!"

Nyala's grin grew, but it wasn't the happy kind of growth Corbel wanted or expected to see. It grew more pained and a bit of disappointment started to show itself there as well.

"That was the idea, yes." She answered, "But it seems your father has been . . . overworked lately."

"He fell asleep on you!?" Corbel demanded, his eyes narrowing and his fury growing again. "What the Hell!?" Corbel caught himself realizing he'd cursed right in front of his mother, "Oh man! I'm sorry . . ."

He thought it over again, "I mean . . . you know what? No! I'm not! What the actual Hell!? So you got all dressed up and ready to go! He _knew_ you were going out! And he still couldn't find _some_ way to stay awake for you!?"

"Well, your father is a very busy monster." Nyala answered, "It's only natural that he would feel tired after all the work he's been putting into his project."

"And you're defending him!? He stood you up!"

"Corbel? Calm down." Nyala sighed, setting her glass back down on the table and turning to take her son's angrily trembling hands in hers. She noticed that not all of his fingers were able to make it into fists, which meant that his cuffs were out of juice. "It's okay, honey. It was my fault, really. I suggested we go, and I insisted on changing. I took too long and he fell asleep waiting for me. But it's okay. We'll go out another time when he's not tired and it'll be more fun then, don't you think?"

Corbel scoffed, tearing his eyes away. "Good luck finding that magical pocket of time! At this rate, you'll _never_ get to go out!"

"Corbel. Shh. You'll wake him up. I just got him to go to bed."

"Good! I hope I do wake him up! _Someone_ has to! He needs to see what he puts you through! Building up your hopes only to crush you time and time again! And now you're blaming yourself!? This was _not_ your fault! He's the one who needs to be held accountable! He's your husband! Not your child! And you can't keep letting him get away with it! You're enabling him! And at this rate, it will never end!"

There was a sharp sound of bone striking bone and all other sound was cut short.

Moments later, Corbel raised his hand to touch his cheek which, surprisingly enough actually stung from the contact.

"Corbel!" Nyala gasped, the gravity of what she'd done hitting back at her just as hard, "Corbel, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have . . . I didn't mean to . . ."

"No." Corbel said quietly, "I probably deserved that. But . . . I meant every word. And when 'my father' is awake enough to listen, I'll tell him too. He needs to hear it and I need to tell him."

"Corbel . . ."

"I-it's been a long night." Corbel groaned in a near whisper as he pushed himself up to his feet. "I should . . . probably go to bed. Good night, Mom."

Nyala could barely do much else but watch as her son shuffled away down the hall. When she heard the _click_ of his bedroom door, she lost herself and her composure, raising her hands to her mouth. She curled over herself, sobbing silently into her hands.


	4. Chapter 4- The Next Step

**AN: Hey! Sorry it took SO SO SOOO Long to get this out to you! I could make a ton of excuses, but I'm not. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE NOW! That's the important part, right!?**

 **That being said, I cannot stress this enough! WE ARE IN SUPER SPOILER TERRITORY! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE CORE OF THE MATTER YET, DO IT NOW BEFORE EVEN LAYING EYES ON THE CONTENT BELOW THIS CHAPTER'S TITLE! YOU WILL BE 100% SPOILED!**

 **Alrighty, you've been warned! And I'll try to get the next chapter edited and ready much sooner so I don't leave you hanging for so long between times. Enjoy for now, and I'll see you for the next installment!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Next Step**

 ***Outside***

On the top of the hill, where the sun was making its final descent behind the horizon, four friends lay in a circle watching for what promised to be an exciting night. Just a few feet away, a telescope had been set up. It was the ideal place for watching the meteor shower.

Until it began, however, it left them with plenty of time to chat. With the beginning of summer on its way, the friends were looking forward to having some free time.

Only one, the owner of the telescope, seemed a bit reserved about his summer plans.

This did not go unnoticed by the others. One person, in particular made a motion to take the boy's hand when she noticed he was being unusually quiet.

"Hey, how about you, Simm?" She asked with a bit of a smile. Ava laced her fingers with the boy and turned her attention to look at him directly.

"Eh," The boy responded with a shrug, "Ya'know, the usual. Random summer jobs where I can find them. Maybe hit the beach . . . head out to Ebott to prep for next semester."

At first there was little response as the others tried to search for the joke in the boy's speech. One even made a "pfft" sound. "Ebott?" he scoffed, "Really? Good one."

The boy's grip tightened only slightly around the girl's hand, but it was enough to let her know that he wasn't joking. Not about this.

"Oh wow." She commented, trying to absorb the impact and the shock, "You're moving? And Ebott is so far away!" Her hand squeezed back, "Why?"

"Aw, c'mon, Ava," a shorter blonde girl named Ali chided, "This is _Simm_ we're talking about! I mean, he's _your_ boyfriend. Wouldn't you know that-"

"He's not joking."

A deafening silence took over for a few moments with all four friends staring upward. Simm could feel a heavy weight over him at the sheer emptiness. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid. Of course, he knew he'd have to tell them eventually, but he had to do something.

"Geez, guys." He scoffed, "I'm moving! I'm not dying or anything! And Ebott's not _that_ far away! I can still come back and see you guys! Or, hey, you know, you can come and see me too and I'll show you around."

"So you finally did it . . ." Said the fourth friend, a dark-skinned boy named Ike as he rested his head on his hands. "Early graduation. Congrats, and all that. But dang, dude. Do you know how boring it's gonna be without you? Not only are you leaving us in that hell hole of a school, but you're ditching us for a whole new city!"

"Yeah . . . Except for the ditching part. There's a program at Ebott U that seemed right up my alley, so, just as a 'what-if' I decided to go for it. I guess I said the right things or something, 'cause I got in! I even got a letter from the Dean of the department and everything."

"And you'll be living on campus then? Or do you have a place lined up already?" Ava asked, the slightest bit of concern lacing her words. Though Simm never talked about it, he'd never really had the best living arrangement. She and the others didn't know the full extent, but she did suspect as much. He never talked about home or parents, he didn't seem to have a curfew or anyone he needed to check in with, and he never invited his friends over. She and the others respected his right to privacy and never pried answers out of him. Though, they did check in with him and make sure he was okay.

"I'll be fine, Sunshine." He answered with a bit of a smirk and a shrug, catching that concern easily enough. "It's a work-study program, so I'll have a steady job and I might do some tutoring for some extra cash. I'll be in the dorms and I'm applying for grants and scholarships left and right. Don't worry about me, 'kay?"

Ava hummed, blushing a bit at the nickname. Still, it was a relief to hear he was on a good path. Things were finally starting to look up for him. Finally, some good news. He deserved it.

"So, when's D-day?" Ali prodded already in contemplation mode, "When are you heading out? If you're going off to college, we need to have a proper send-off!"

Simm could already hear the gears turning in her head as she began to plan for his going away party. That girl always could find any little thing to celebrate if it meant she could plan a party for it!

"Probably about a month and a half. I wanna be in and settled before classes start up."

"So soon . . ." Ava sighed.

"Hey, but look at it this way." Ike pushed, "At least, now we know and we can prepare for the apocalypse! At least it's not like the _day_ before or something."

"Psh, yeah, Kara!" Ali groaned, "Just straight up ditched us without saying anything!"

"Just don't turn into another one of her and you'll be fine!" Ike chided.

"Heh, yeah." Simm chuckled, "No problems there, bro!"

The friends continued to talk, planning for their summers and their futures until more stars started to peek through and something bright streaked across the darkened sky. It was followed shortly after by another streak and another.

"Guys!" Simm pointed, cutting himself off mid-sentence, "Guys, look! It's starting!"

All conversation died as they all looked skyward to witness as several little streaks flew across the sky in quick progression.

"Dang!" Ike sighed, "Look at that!"

Ali giggled as she shifted to be closer to Ike. "It's incredible!"

Simm was the only one not looking directly upward. He tore himself away from the meteor shower to turn his attention to the girl at his side. Her green eyes were fixed upward and her face wore a look of complete astonishment as the reflection of the shower shined in her glasses. Her mouth was turned upward at the corners and whether she realized it or not, her grip on Simm's hand had gotten so tight that Simm was starting to lose feeling in the tips of his fingers. His own smile spread as he watched her. More beautiful and more enchanting than the stars themselves.

He squeezed her hand back as he raised it to his lips, giving a quick kiss to her fingers.

"Make a wish, Sunshine." He hummed.

Shocked out of the spectacle, Ava broke away from watching the meteor shower to look toward Simm instead. His smile was absolutely contagious even as he turned back to watch the show.

As she watched him now, she did make her wish. She wished that no matter what happened in the future, after he moved to Ebott, after he started school and began the next chapter of his life, that Simm would be happy.

She wished for him to smile like that all the time.

* * *

The room was dark and quiet when she opened the door to peek inside. He was still sleeping then. Good.

She slipped inside, making sure the door closed nearly silently behind her. Just as silently, she changed into her nightgown, removing and hanging up the date-night outfit that didn't even get to see the outside of their home.

Next time.

When she was changed, it was like a heavy weight had fallen off of her shoulders and her back. Even with that weight gone, however, she still felt as if there was a grip on her chest. No matter what she did to try to distract herself, the night kept playing back in her mind on an endless loop and it ended with that sharp sound . . . that sound of her losing her grip on herself. That sound of impulse.

And the look on Corbel's face when he pulled away from her. He wasn't upset or angry or even sad. It was as if all life had been drained from him as he looked back at her. The fury from his speech had been pushed aside and in its place there was . . . well, there was nothing in its place. He'd gone completely blank.

She looked again at her hands as it all played another time.

What had she done? She clenched her hand into a fist. She didn't mean to strike him. He hadn't deserved that . . . and the fact that it even crossed his mind that he did deserve it weighed heavily on her as well.

He'd gone to his room after that, so quietly and she'd just sat there, like a statue, as he passed her. Why hadn't she followed him? Why hadn't she checked on him? Even before coming in here? She should have made sure he was okay.

What was happening? To her? To her son? To her family? It was all spiraling out of control . . .

"Wingdings . . . ?" She said quietly, her arms wrapping around her. She could feel herself falling apart at the seams and even though he was supposed to be resting . . . he was the only one she could turn to in a time like this.

"Wingdings?" She called again, a little more solidly than before, "Wingdings, honey?"

She approached the side of the bed and knelt down to his eye level. She stroked his skull and framed his face in her hand as she touched her head to his.

"I'm sorry . . . but I need you to wake up. Please."

She shook him gently and finally, he seemed to stir. His face contorted into a frown and he let out a breath as he opened his eyes to slits.

Seconds later, his eyes opened completely and he was startled awake. He pulled away to attempt to sit up, nearly tossing the covers away.

"Did I oversleep!? Am I late!?"

"Shhh. Honey!" Nyala answered with a bit of a sigh, his reaction only solidifying her resolve. "Calm down. It's still night."

"Then . . . then what's wrong?" He asked, trying to stifle a yawn, "What happened?"

Nyala remained quiet for a few moments, trying to find the best words. The only thing she knew for certain was that this couldn't wait another day. Something had to be done.

"Wingdings, honey . . ." She began, "We need to talk."

From that moment, something in the air changed. Gaster already knew the severity of those four words and knew nothing good could come after them. On top of that, he could feel the serious tone in his wife's voice and the slight tremble she was trying to conceal. She'd been crying recently. Something was . . . incredibly wrong.

"What happened?" He repeated, shifting in his spot on the bed to make room, "Come up here with me."

Nyala accepted the invitation, climbing into bed and into her husband's embrace. He wrapped an arm around her as she rested on his chest. Even as she settled in, he could feel that she was still struggling with how to say what she needed to.

"Just start from the beginning." Gaster's sigh answered for her as he lightly stroked her humerus with the tips of his fingers. It was a comforting gesture he hoped would calm her nerves. "Does this have to do with our date night . . . ? If so, you know that I am terribly sorry that-"

"That's not it." Nyala jumped in, but the moment she said it, she could feel the pull of a lie tugging at her soul. "Or, rather, that's not all of it . . ."

She explained the evening, everything that kept repeating in her head and everything that had been gripping onto her all evening. And once she started, she found it easier to keep going. She explained about Corbel and everything he said. She explained how there had been tears in Corbel's eyes when he came back from the dance and how those same tears had threatened to show through again during his rant. They weren't tears of sadness, but of rage.

"He was so . . . angry." She explained, her own emotion coming up to bite at her voice, cutting her off in some places, ". . . so . . . so upset, and in so much pain that it hurt. It hurt so much to see him like that, to hear him go after you so harshly . . . and after me. But instead of helping him . . . instead of calming him and talking him through . . . I . . . I hit him. I struck him hard across the face . . . "

Gaster's soft strokes paused for a moment and his grip around her tightened. He had heard her correctly, hadn't he?

Nyala's shoulders shook as she tried to keep her composure.

"I-I didn't mean to." She confessed. "I acted before I could stop myself. But what bothers me is that it was my first reaction to physically retaliate against my own son. I shouldn't have done that and I know I can't take it back now, but . . . after that . . . He just . . . Shut down. Everything stopped. W-when I tried to apologize, he wouldn't accept it; he told me he deserved it. Then, he just walked away and went to bed."

A long silence passed between the two of them as they each tried to figure out how to proceed.

"What's happening, Wingdings?" Nyala pleaded, "What's happening to this family? I don't want us to fall apart. I love you and Corbel too much to let that happen . . . But what can I do? How can I fix this?"

"Nyala . . ." Gaster frowned, resuming the slow strokes to her arm, "First things first: you need to calm down. It's late and you're tired and upset. I know part of that is my fault and I'm truly sorry for that. Second: know that this isn't something you can fix. This isn't something that any one person can fix. Things have been . . . turbulent for a while now. We have a teenager now, after all. Turbulence is to be expected. I should have seen something like this coming . . . I did see something like this coming, and yet, I did nothing to prevent it."

"Honey, no." Nyala said in a near snap. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this!"

"Whether or not I am to blame is irrelevant. The issue here is that _Corbel_ pits the blame on me. He sees me as directly responsible for your unhappiness. It seems as if he feels he has to protect you and your well-being from anyone who threatens it . . . Including me . . . No, _e-especially_ me."

Nyala silenced, thinking it over. Why would their son put something like that on himself? Why would he think himself responsible for keeping her happy? He was just a child. Her child!

But the more she thought about it, the more Gaster's words made sense. Especially with how passionate he'd been tonight and even why he would think he "deserved" to be physically punished. If he'd elected himself as the guardian of her well-being, and he failed her and himself . . . If _she_ saw a reason for the punishment . . . Then . . . It would make some sort of sense for him to think so too . . . Wouldn't it . . .?

But still . . . That wasn't the way things were supposed to be! He was only fifteen, he had other things to worry about other than whether or not she was happy.

"Something's got to change." She nearly whispered, the fatigue finally setting in hardcore. She had been slowly drifting from the moment she climbed into bed with Gaster. Her husband's embrace and slow arm strokes did their jobs well and she let herself be soothed by the closeness and the calm aura that seemed to radiate from him.

"I couldn't agree more." He sighed in response, "And . . . I believe I may even have a temporary solution, but for right now, for this moment, you need your rest, love. Stay here with me. And in the morning, we'll face this together. The three of us."

Nyala nodded, but didn't answer out loud. She was suddenly too tired to respond. As she rested against Gaster's chest, she finally relaxed enough to fall soundly asleep. It was with a little help from Gaster that she was able to finally find that peace. That calming aura had been his magic lulling her, relaxing her after being so tightly wound and upset. She needed it and it was the least he could do for her after the night she'd had.

He continued to stroke her arm as she slept, making sure he soaked in the feeling of having her close. She was absolutely right. Their family was spiraling, quickly falling out of control and if something didn't change soon, it was quite possible that they would be driven apart. The thought both scared and humbled him.

Not only that, but Corbel was onto something as well. A lot of their current problems stemmed from Gaster himself. He thought he was providing for his family. Having a steady job as the Royal Scientist paid extremely well. Well enough that he could provide financially with no difficulty. Even Nyala didn't have to work at the school. She was a teacher because she _wanted_ to be, not because they needed the extra income. She loved her students and it kept her occupied . . .

. . . but was it enough to keep her happy?

Again, he stopped stroking her arm for a second and his grip tightened momentarily before he continued. His wife, his love, the light of his life and the mother of his son . . . she was suffering. She was battling loneliness and it was his fault.

He didn't sleep again for the rest of the night, but held Nyala close, unwilling to let her go.

* * *

The next morning came and there was a knock on the door.

Corbel stirred with a groan. He hadn't slept the night before either. He just couldn't find the calm after the conversation he had with his mom the night before. More than once, his fingers found the stinging spot on his cheek. It didn't really hurt much, but it was still a little sensitive.

Maybe he had gone a little overboard. Maybe he was out of line . . . especially after he said he wouldn't go into that mindframe again that night. He was supposed to have gotten all of that out back at Undyne's place . . . and if he was going to fight with anyone . . . it shouldn't have been his mother.

She just reminded him of that. That's all.

There was another knock and a voice that followed it. "Corbel?" His mother called timidly, "Baby, are you awake?"

Corbel let out a long breath. "Yeah." he answered.

The door creaked open and Nyala pushed her way into the threshold. After a moment of study and of calming herself, she spoke again.

"You didn't sleep well?" she deduced.

"No." He answered tersely.

With the door open, Corbel noticed something else- a smell that came through the hallway. Instinctively, he frowned.

"Is that . . . coffee?"

He knew for a fact that his mother prefered tea and would make it in the mornings for her pick-me-up instead of the bolder and more pungent scent. That smell could only mean one thing.

"He's still here?"

"You mean your father? Yes, he's here."

"What a shocker." Corbel droned as he pushed himself to the side of his bed and sat on the edge, "I thought for sure he would've been at work at least 4 hours ago."

"Corbel, please. He took the day off for this."

Corbel hummed a short note, his brows actually raising for a moment. "He can actually do that? Just randomly decide to stay home on a whim . . . and if he can, how come he hasn't done it before?"

"Your father-"

"Is a very important monster with a very important and demanding job. Yes, I know."

"But not more important to him than you are. He stayed home today because you are upset. Because you wanted to talk. So, that's what we're going to do. We're calling a family meeting."

"Oh joy." Corbel groaned as he stood completely. He wore his plaid pajama pants and a plain white T-shirt. Luckily enough, his pants had pockets for him to shove his hands in. He really didn't want to grab his cuffs or his prosthetics. And besides, they were still charging.

So, with his hands in his pockets, he followed his mother into the living room and with every step he took, he could feel a pounding in his chest that progressively got more and more intense. The coffee scent got stronger as well.

This was actually happening then . . .

He took the time to mentally prepare himself for what could happen. And right away, he made a promise to himself not to let things get out of hand like he did last night. He needed to remain calm, otherwise he had no idea what it could turn into.

As soon as he'd made that promise to himself, his resolve was tested as he stepped into the living room with his mother to find Gaster sitting already in the couch lining the innermost wall, a fresh cup of coffee in his hands as he waited patiently for the others.

What was left of his hand instinctively twitched in his pocket and he had to take a long and steady breath in order to keep his cool. Maybe Undyne was right. He was bitter, but he had no idea _how_ bitter until he saw the guy just sitting there with his leg crossed, lounging on the couch like nothing was wrong. Did he even understand what this whole thing was about!?

This time, it was Metta's words that replayed in his head and even his own words from the night before.

' _He won't know unless I tell him.'_

His mother took a seat on the couch right next to the doctor so they were both sitting to face him. She picked up her already-prepared tea and took a long sip from the mug. In turn, Corbel plopped into the love seat across from them. It was the seat he and his mother sat in last night when they had _their_ talk. Now, he sat alone on the seat while his parents seemed to team up against him. He felt like he was on trial or something . . .

. . . Or maybe it was therapy . . .

Corbel eyed the glass of orange juice on the table. Nice of them to think about including him in the morning drink idea . . . A part of him wanted to take the cup. Maybe the sugar would wake him up enough to do this.

But the larger part of him just let the cup sit as he glared down his nose at it.

"Good morning, Son." Gaster greeted, uncrossing his legs and setting his mug on the table in front of him. "Mom says there's something you wish to discuss with me?"

"Yeah." Corbel groaned as he crossed his ankle over his knee and leaned back into the seat "Let's just get this over with."


	5. Chapter 5- A Call to Order

**AN: Hey there! To whoever is still reading this fic, Hi! And I'm sorry it's been so long between updates. There's a lot going on and sometimes it's difficult to come back regularly.**

 **That being said, things are gonna start get really interesting soon! So hang on to something!**

 **For now, here's some more Gaster Family Drama!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **A Call to Order**

Corbel let out a deep breath as he looked back at his parents sitting on the couch in front of him. That breath may or may not have had a bit of fire behind it as he tried to keep himself in check. With every second he sat looking at the "very important monster" in front of him, he became more and more ready to just shoot off at the mouth.

Exactly what he said he was trying to avoid.

Instead, Corbel looked between both of his parents, his father making direct and nearly piercing eye contact when he could catch him, as if prompting him to begin. His mother, on the other hand, seemed as if she was doing everything she could to avoid eye contact with him.

For now, he focused on his father who looked like he could be ready to pass judgement on him at any given second. He really did feel like he was on trial.

"Am I in trouble?" Corbel grumbled.

Gaster made a slight sound, "Hm? Why would you say that? Do you think you should be in trouble?"

Corbel rolled his eyes. Okay, therapy it was.

"Feels like I'm _gonna_ get in trouble, no matter what. No matter what I say, there's no getting out of it. So, let's have it."

There was a brief silence during which the parents exchanged brief glances. After the moment passed, Gaster spoke again.

"Do you really feel as if you have such little power and influence in this house.?"

"Well, I . . . geez . . ." Corbel hissed, "No . . . ? Yes . . . ? Gah, I-I dunno, okay? I'm 'the kid' right? Since when does that title mean anything anywhere?"

"Whatever gave you that notion, son?" Gaster said softly, "Being our child . . . our _son_ grants you unbelievable power. Surely, you know that everything your mother and I do is all for your -"

"Honey," Nyala interjected rather sharply. She raised her hand in order to quiet him. After a breath, she spoke to the whole room. "The reason for us meeting today is to make sure everyone's concerns are voiced and that everyone's feelings are heard. This means that no one person holds more power than the others. We are all on an equal level with each other. Please speak your minds clearly and freely. And it'll be the job of the other two to listen."

"In short, this should be an open forum where there should be no fear of judgement, prosecution, or retribution."

"A 'forum'?" Corbel scoffed, "Listen to you! This isn't a conference or a seminar you're attending. This is your _family_! Just talk normal to us!"

"Corbel!" Nyala jumped in again. "This goes both ways. You have to be willing to listen as well and make sure you refrain from making snap judgements."

Again, Corbel groaned, "Fine . . . and am I right to assume you want me to go first? I'm sure you two had a nice little chat about me last night."

"Actually." Nyala sighed, "I'd . . . like to volunteer to go first."

The other two were stopped in their thoughts and their attention was locked to Nyala as she sat straight-backed in her spot. She joined her hands together and placed them on her lap. Her eyes fell to watch them. It was easier to focus on them than to make eye contact with either one of the boys. She looked apprehensive to say the least as she began to wring her fingers together slightly and tried to find the best way to begin.

"So . . . Um." She began, "I've been thinking a lot lately and something about what happened last night really struck a chord with me and made me come to some realizations. Corbel, it was something you said. You mentioned my relationship with your father . . ." She looked off to the side for a split second, hoping not to actually catch his gaze, ". . . and I-I have a few confessions to make."

There was a sharp violent thudding in her chest that she struggled to ignore as she tried to figure out how to continue. She didn't have any way of knowing, but the other two could also feel a similar thundering in their chests as they worried about anything she could possibly say to follow that.

"I . . . have to say something. And I can't pretend that it isn't plaguing my thoughts. And I'm sorry, but it's not easy to say . . . and it's something you may not want to hear . . . but it is how I feel. And I can't deny it."

"Go on, dear." Gaster said softly, dreading the next words, "Don't worry about us. This is weighing on you so you have to get it off of you if you're going to feel any better."

Nyala frowned. "I-I know . . ." She drew in a deep breath, "I know I'm not in a position to complain . . . and really, that's not what I'm doing. I'm not complaining. I'm calling attention to something that's troubling me deeply. Corbel . . . we did talk last night about what happened and about what you said about the nature of our relationships. And I have to say, you are absolutely right. Your father believes that you are under the impression that you are responsible for my happiness and well-being."

Corbel shot a look up to glare at Gaster. "Think you have me figured out, do you?"

"It was merely an observation."

"Really? Based on what evidence? When have you ever been around to 'observe' anything!?"

"Corbel, please let your mother speak. This is very tough for her."

Corbel's mouth fell open as his brows drew closer together. His face read as defensive frustration.

"Wha- are you serious right now!? This is _my_ fault all of a sudden!? If there's _anyone_ here who needs to shut up and listen-"

"Please! Please, both of you!" Nyala cut in yet again, "This is what I mean! I can't keep being the middle person between you! I _can't_! It's too toxic to be in the middle with all of the poison between you! I can't keep shouldering it to spare you when you come to vent to me! Wingdings, you're Corbel's father! He's needed you for a long time and with him growing as quickly as he is, the little bits of time and the half conversations aren't enough anymore! You can't just read a story anymore or pat his head like a puppy when he's asleep! He needs you in his life! Now more than ever before! You need to be more than just his father who sometimes shows his face. You need to spend more actual time with your son! _Talk_ to him! Reconnect!

"And Corbel, I understand you're upset and you might feel that your father has neglected you, but I can say with absolute certainty that is _not_ the case! Your father loves you very much and I know he would stop at nothing to see you happy! I know you might be reluctant to listen to what he has to say because you feel he may not know where you're coming from. But he's a lot more understanding than you give him credit for, Sweetie. Especially if you're willing to talk and keep an open mind."

"Well, yeah." Corbel responded, still a little on-edge both at the situation in general and the utterly solid and borderline harsh tone his mother's voice had taken on. "But it's not just me he needs to be here for. For way too long, now, I've watched as he's played with your emotions and tugged on your patience. Promising you one thing and when the time comes, pushing it off until later or canceling them completely. You're _miserable_! Even I can see it! But somehow _he_ can't!? Tell me how that's fair to you!"

"Corbel? I can't deny . . . you're right. And I can't pretend any longer. I _am_ unhappy. I think I have been for a while now . . . but Corbel, honey . . . that's not anything for _you_ to worry about! Just like you said. Wingdings is not my child . . . but _you_ are! You shouldn't have to burden yourself with whether or not I'm happy. Though I do find it incredibly sweet that you care enough about your mother's well-being to keep such a diligent watch over me . . . honey, it's not your job to take care of me. The only one who can guarantee my happiness is me. Not you and not your father. That responsibility is solely mine and I can't watch you do this to yourself for my sake. I love you . . . I love you both dearly . . . but please. Let me find my own happiness. And please, don't hinge your own happiness on mine. If I am going to succeed, it will have to be of my own making . . . without using either of you as a crutch or even as a security blanket."

There were several moments of uneasy silence where the other two took in every word she was saying. Finally, after removing his hands from his pockets and uncrossing his legs, Corbel sat forward.

"But, Mom . . ." He began cautiously, "The thing is . . . you shouldn't _have_ to do it alone. That's the whole reason we're here . . . or supposed to be anyway. Something as complex as the concept of 'happiness' can't be obtained by just one person. Let us help. Not because we have to, but because we want to. I love you, Mom. You can't shake me that easily!"

"He's right." Gaster said. He held himself back from his first instinct of reaching out to take Nyala's hand in his. He did place his hand on the couch between the two of them. If she wanted, she could meet his hand there. "If you don't want us around as a security blanket, then let us at least be your safety net. Know that we are here if ever you should need us to catch you from falling."

"Thank you both. . ." Nyala answered more calm and more reserved than she thought possible for right then, " . . . but this really is something I need to discover for myself. I need to reconnect with myself and remember what makes me _me_!"

"But . . . what does that mean?" Corbel asked a little hesitantly, "A-are . . . are you . . . leaving?"

"What!?" Nyala's features went wide as she finally looked up to look directly at her son, her eyes catching pointedly with his, "No, baby! I'm not going anywhere!" She pushed herself off of the couch to cross the way to where Corbel sat, his hands fisted over his knees. She sat on her knees in front of him and took both of his hands in hers. Her gaze never left his even when they started to go watery.

"Part of what makes me whole is you! I love you so much that I just . . . there's no way I could ever leave you! I love you with all my soul!"

With his gaze locked with hers, Corbel nodded slightly, his own vision starting to get misty. He lowered his head moments later.

When a gentle hand touched his face, thumbing over the sensitive spot on his cheek, his eyes lifted again.

"I'm so _so_ sorry for what I did last night, baby." Nyala said softly, "I was on edge and upset and maybe a little defensive . . . but none of that can excuse what I did . . . I acted impulsively and no matter what you think, you did _not_ deserve that! I know I can't take it back . . . so instead, I'm asking you to forgive me."

"Mom . . ." Corbel whispered, ". . . Please stop crying. Y-you're gonna make me cry too and that's s-so not cool. I've still got stuff to say and I can't say it while I'm crying like a baby!" A tiny smile pulled at his mouth as he lifted his hand to thumb tears from his mother's face, "You don't need to apologize. I understand and I'm sorry for going off on you last night. It was loud and tactless . . . And you shouldn't have had to deal with that on top of the rest of your night. It does make sense, and I'm sorry I backed you into that corner."

Nyala hummed a quiet laugh, shaking her head slightly, "You're apologizing to _me_? When _you_ were the one who got hurt?"

"I'm not hurt." Corbel said, "And even if I was, it's only physical. You're dealing with something a lot worse. Let's take care of you!"

"Oh, my baby!" Nyala cried, taking the boy in a full embrace, holding tightly onto him as she kissed his cheek firmly, "When did you grow up to be such a sweet and considerate young man!?"

"Heh, I don't know about all that, Mom." Corbel chuckled, returning the embrace, "I've still got a bit to get off my chest. You might want to save your judgement until after everything's out in the open."

"Either way, you're still my sweet little boy! You always have been. And you always will be." Nyala pulled away to look back at her son. She gave him a slight nod which he returned.

"Alright then. I give the floor to you."

"Thanks, Mom."

With that, Nyala stood again to reclaim her seat on the couch across the way. She took Gaster's hand with one of hers, softly and silently acknowledging him and thanking him for what he said. With her other hand, she took her tea, now only coming in at just above room temperature, and took another long sip as she focused her attention fully on Corbel. She sighed quietly as she relaxed in her seat. She really did feel a lot better now that she'd said everything the needed to. She only hoped it would have the same therapeutic effect for her son.

"Actually," He began in much the same way she had, with his hands in his lap and his eyes lowered, "I'm kinda glad Mom went first. She had so many great points and brought up a few things that I wanted to say. Not only that . . . but I think I'm actually ready to do this now." He lifted his eyes and finally looked across the way to Gaster. Gaster noticed that when he met his son's eye, a bit of his anger had dissipated. He was still quite obviously upset, but the impulsive fury that had been there before was gone and Corbel had been able to sort through what he wanted to say, at least somewhat.

"So, I guess since the floor is mine now," He began with a deep breath, "I'll start here . . . Dad . . . there's a lot I want to say to you. But first, I want you to know how absolutely friggin' _proud_ I am of you!"

Gaster had to take a moment to blink through his confusion. Okay, he hadn't been expecting that. He thought for sure that the first opportunity Corbel got, he wouldn't hesitate to rip him a new one. So this oddly paternal declaration of pride was a little shocking.

"Thank you, son." He said quietly, not to interrupt, but to acknowledge what he'd said.

"I'm so proud of you, Dad. And I'm proud to be your son. I was talking to my friends last night about everything you've done and how many people you've already helped and how incredible it is that your work lets you do all of that. And it really is . . . it's amazing the things you've accomplished . . . the things you're gonna accomplish . . ."

And here it comes, the "but" in the speech. As his son spoke, Gaster could feel the encroaching "but" and he prepared for it. He took a slight breath and his hand tightened even more slightly as he steeled his nerves.

"However," Corbel said through a deep sigh ". . . Sometimes I wonder if you really know how much you're sacrificing to do it. Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it. Is it worth it for you to see us crashing to the point of _needing_ a meeting like this before we all fall apart? Would it be worth it if you came home one day to an empty house?"

Gaster's eyes widened for a moment despite himself and his resolve. He remained silent to allow Corbel to speak. After all, that's what this meeting was for . . . though it still stung to think about.

"There were times . . ." Corbel continued, "Times where I wondered why Mom didn't leave you. You were hurting her so much, disappointing her so much that I was sure that we'd just pack up and leave some day . . . part of me wanted to. Just to get away and see how well we could do on our own. Maybe to prove to you that we could make it and that we didn't need you . . . that maybe Mom would even be happier if she wasn't wasting her life away waiting for you to come back to her. Maybe if she could move on from this . . . she wouldn't have to cry anymore every time you let her down. The two of you were supposed to go out last night, weren't you? Mom got all dressed up and everything. She looked like she was really looking forward to it . . . and you let her down _again_. You even came home early and _still_ couldn't make time for her. I wish you could've seen the look on her face last night when I came home and she was sitting here drinking alone."

Nyala looked back at Corbel, her brows lifted and her mouth slightly parted.

"I noticed the look." Corbel confirmed, "I always notice when you're upset about another cancelled night out. It breaks my heart. And the fact that it happens just about every time now, doesn't help . . . it's part of the reason I got so upset last night. It was . . . it was my breaking point. Dad . . . Mom is a wonderful lady and she doesn't deserve the pain you put her through. She doesn't deserve having her hopes built up like that and then have you crush them under higher and higher piles of stone and rubble.

"She loves you so completely, more than I could ever begin to understand. And she puts herself through so much for you that it's maddening! Every time she chooses to believe in you is like adding another stone to that pile and it's one more stone that crushes her when you disappoint her again. Sooner or later, she's going to break all together. So much that nothing you do . . . and nothing I do will be able to help anymore . . . and from what I've seen . . . it'll probably be sooner . . . S-she doesn't deserve you. And if I'm being completely honest, you don't deserve _her_! She deserves someone who is just as devoted to her as she has been to you . . . and once upon a time, I thought that was you. Now, I'm not so sure anymore."

Corbel lowered his head again, wiping at his eye. He'd managed to get this far without raising his voice too much, which surprised even him. Maybe it was because his mom had gone first and burned through all of the anger that had been boiling near the top. Maybe because he'd been able to think through most of this last night and he knew what he wanted to say. Maybe it was both: that he knew what he wanted to say and because he mother had gone first, he was able to say them not from the burning point but from a lower, more subdued layer.

"It sounds like you've felt this way for quite a while, Corbel." Gaster stated calmly, his hand still firmly on Nyala's as he stroked her knuckles with his thumb. She was trembling. "About when did you start taking note of this?"

Corbel hummed as he thought it over, "I think it was when I was about 8. You two had made plans to go out for a birthday or anniversary or something and the same thing happened. I wasn't feeling very well so I took a nap before the babysitter came, but when I woke up, the sitter still wasn't there, but Mom was . . . she was crying. She'd been looking forward to that night. She'd been smiling, and singing, and dancing around the house all day. She'd been so happy, but suddenly she was just so hurt that she just broke down. I stayed in the hall for a while. I didn't know what was going on or exactly why she was so upset, and I didn't know what I could do to help so I just sat there watching and listening.

"Eventually, I walked over and just asked her what was wrong and she pretended everything was alright. She even put on a smile for me. All she said was that you were going to be spending the night at the lab and that you wouldn't be home until the next day. But it was okay because you'd go out 'next time'

"And then 'next time' came and it happened all over again. Only this time, she cried for even longer before putting on another fake smile. And then it kept happening over and over again until she just stopped crying altogether. But that wasn't all. She stopped dancing in the kitchen and she didn't sing nearly as often as she used to. It was as if she'd just accepted it and maybe she began to expect it. I was so afraid that you'd broken her . . . I hated it . . . and then, I guess I began to hate you too. For all of the times you made her cry and all the times you broke your promises to her. I didn't even care about the promises to me that you broke because 'something came up' or you 'lost track of time'. Yeah, I missed you, but I still didn't care about any of that. I cared about what you were doing to her."

Again Corbel wiped at his eyes, using his wrist to wick away tears. In the past two days, he swore he'd cried more than he had in his entire life.

"Damn it . . ." he hissed under his breath as he tried to clean his face, but the more he tried to stop them, the more tears he shed, "This isn't how this was supposed to go."

In his spot, Gaster turned his face away, mainly to hide the shame from his son. He really had no idea just how strongly Corbel felt about all this . . . or how long it had actually been going on. He had been the first-hand witness to all of it. He'd watched this descent and could only just now find his voice to express it . . . It took him exploding to see just how bad everything had become.

By his side, Nyala, who had seemed more content than she had in a long time, had her eyes covered. Even she didn't know the extent to which this pain was rooted in her son. And it had been going on for so long. Seven years since he first noticed something was wrong and since then, he'd been doing everything he could to keep her happy. It was a burden he never should have had to have taken on . . . Maybe now he can be relieved of it. Maybe now that the issue had been addressed, they could work toward fixing it.

"Since you were eight, huh?" Gaster said in a quiet defeated voice. Even his tone had a slight waver to it. So the robot did feel. Corbel marked it as a start if nothing else. "It sounds like I've got a lot of time to make up for. But . . . I can't do it alone."

"You sure messed it up pretty well on your own." Corbel grumbled before he could stop himself.

"That . . . that's true. Maybe I should rephrase that. It'll be extremely difficult to do alone . . . you see, I had an idea for an opportunity to start moving in the right direction again, but this situation seems a bit more severe than I thought before.

"First of all, I need you to know that I love both you and your mother with everything I am and that when I work, the two of you are at the forefront of my mind at all times. You are my drive to keep going and my inspiration. My motivation. But I've missed so much that everything around me has shifted and I need to find my footing again. So, instead of the proposition I had before . . . I'd like to ask you a favor, Corbel."

"A-a favor?"

"Yes. I'd like for you to help me. Please. I've lost track of so much And I was so close to losing everything. If not for you . . . this might never have been brought to light. And I plan on making this right again, but I need your help. I need you to speak up more often and help keep me on track . . . don't let me lose sight of it again." He chanced a look toward Nyala. When he saw her, with her face still covered as she let out her remaining tears, something inside of him shook with uncertainty. If everything Corbel said really happened . . . then he was right, she didn't deserve him. And he certainly didn't deserve her. Just the mere fact that she was still sitting by his side was a miracle.

"The idea is to hire on a few extra hands to help around the lab." He continued, "Individuals who know what they're doing. People who can assist me in my experiments and add their input when snags arise. They will be instrumental in making sure everything stays on track at work. And with them helping at work, that will free up time for me at home. I can be here more and I can start making up for all of the years I missed."

Corbel's jaw dropped as his eyes went wide, "Wha . . . really!? A team? I-I mean, yeah, if you had the extra help, your days would be shorter and you could work a more stable and consistent schedule. That sounds incredible!" Corbel thought a bit more on this and what he'd said before. That he'd had a proposal and this favor he'd asked of him. "But, what's that got to do with me?"

"Well, this first step in building a new team is going to be tough to say the least and there is no doubt in my mind that I will need help in this as well. So I have requested a summer internship program for the department. Just two or three slots to get started. These people will be the first on board and will earn college credits as they learn the ins and outs of the lab and assist where they are needed. And when the internship has ended, they will have learned enough to take either full time or part time employment at the lab as assistants. Of course since you are still a high school student, you would take the part-time option, or perhaps I can extend the internship so it will be easier to work around your school schedule."

Corbel's widened eyes magically grew even wider as he tried to soak in everything his father was saying. Eventually, he turned a look to his mother, who had since dropped her hand and was looking with eyes just as wide between him and his father. When she met his eyes again, there was a expectant smile in place. And moreover, it was genuine as if she'd been waiting for something like this for quite a while.

"Wait . . ." Corbel sighed, trying to keep his head from spinning too much as he filtered through all of the new information. "You-you want _me_ to be your intern!?"

"In a way," Gaster nodded, the new excitement in Corbel shining a certain sense of hope through him as well. He really was on the right track with this. "Your job would be a little more important than just working in the lab. You will be in charge . . . of me. You will make sure that I don't get too caught up in my work and stay too late. You will be the one who keeps me focused on the most important things. You will keep my schedule and you will monitor me. If need be, you will give me a good kick and remind me to get my butt home. And . . .to help with that . . ."

Gaster took his hand back from his wife and dug into his pocket for a moment. He pulled out a silver something connected to a thick chain. A round something that looked as if it could fit easily in his . . . what would have been his palm. As Gaster stood, Corbel did as well, eyeing him and the silver thing in curiosity. The two met off to the side of the coffee table where Gaster presented Corbel with the gift: A gleaming pocket watch. It looked old, yes, like maybe it had been brand new about a couple hundred years ago. At the same time, with the quality and the beautiful upkeep, it was still in fantastic condition for being so old. On its surface was the Delta Rune of the royal family and intricate etchings decorated the edges of the outer casing.

Gaster opened the watch for his son so he could see the open clockwork within. The face was clear glass so the inner workings would be protected while the gears spun inside. The time was told in roman numerals with bold flourishing numbers at the 12:00, 3:oo, 6:00 and 9:oo hours. On the inside cover were engravings.

"'Showing your true face means you can never be caught in a lie'." Corbel read aloud. At first a bit of confusion painted his expression until he thought about it a bit more. "Okay!" Reading a bit more he saw names . . . written in other fonts. Other Skeletons!

KOZUKA

Harrington

WINGDINGS

Corbel

"This has been passed down through our family since before the war against the humans." Gaster explained, "and starting from Grandfather Kozuka, each one of us has offered our service to the royal family in some way. He and your grandfather, my father, Harrington, offered their services to the Royal Guard. Grandfather Kozuka was a General in the army and my father was an infantryman when the humans attacked. Through the war, he came to be Lieutenant, then Captain, then Major until he and his men were ambushed.

"I was about your age when we were driven underground. I was originally in the army too as a medic and when our numbers started dwindling, I took up a weapon as well and fought against the humans. We were nearly wiped out and I was badly injured . . . not to mention I'd been battling this not too long beforehand." Gaster lifted a hand and flexed his fingers to indicate the same disease Corbel had been fighting nearly all of his life, "My body was still stabilizing from the treatment.

"When I came to, the monsters were already sealed away under the mountain and there were so many of us that had been injured or lost to the battle . . . It was . . . a really hard blow. While I was recovering, I was told what happened to my father and given this. This watch is the only thing of his I have. It's helped keep me rooted all of this time and reminded me just why it is that we fight. What's really important in this world is family and community. And now, because of you, I see they meant time as well. The time we spend. The time we have. The time we give to those who are important to us. Now that time is yours to do what you will. You already have such a strong sense of self, of family, and of community and I'm eager to see what you do with your time."

Corbel took the pocket watch in his fingers and balanced it so he could see. "Dad . . ." He whispered. He'd never heard any of this before. His family's military background, his own father's brief period as a soldier, where he fit in with the history and the war. It was all news, but when he held the watch, he somehow felt connected to the rest of his family, and to his own father. He felt as if he understood the guy just a little bit more than before. He certainly understood the drive and the thirst of wanting to live up to the history behind the watch. Just knowing that the Skeletons who held this before him went on to do great things . . . and every one of them had seen the surface . . . it gave him hope that maybe he'd do something too that would merit having his name engraved in the watch.

"Thanks, Dad." Corbel said through a soft smile. "I'll do my best."


	6. Chapter 6- Summer

**AN: Chapter six! And things are FINALLY starting to get rolling! I'm excited to share this thing and I hope you enjoy! You'll start seeing some more familiar faces soon and the plot can finally begin to unfold!**

 **Welp, that's it for me! See you in the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Summer**

As the school year drew to a close, it seemed as if the teens were each preparing his or herself for their summer excursions and adventures. Napstablook already had his entire schedule set and they knew just how much time they would dedicate to the farm versus their music portfolio. Metta, on the other hand, had a rigorous schedule of studying ahead of him. He had so much he needed to decide before he made his big debut! And he wanted to be in the know of any productions coming up in case they were looking for a headliner!

Undyne seemed absolutely hyped to be starting training for the Royal Guard and she'd boasted about receiving training sessions from Gerson. Not only that, but after their "run-in" earlier that year, King Asgore had even offered to train her himself!

At first, training with the Royal Guard had only been a suggestion from her mother in order to work off her extra energy and teenage frustration, but Undyne had taken to the idea like . . . well a fish to water and soon, it became a bit of an obsession. She wanted not only to join the royal guard, but to climb the ranks faster than any monster before her so that when the time came to reclaim the surface, she would be ready to exact justice.

It reminded Corbel of when they were kids and they would play superheroes. Undyne had always had a strong sense of justice. She stopped at nothing to track down their pretend villains (usually imaginary humans) and punish them for their evil-doings against their hometown. Who knew such a childish game would have contributed to Undyne's future plans as well. Already, Corbel could see Undyne rising to the challenge and quite possibly training and leading her own troops.

Corbel's hand thumbed at the metal case in his pocket. His Great-grandfather's pocket watch. He'd been a general during the fight against the humans . . . and his grandfather, Harrington, after whom Corbel had been named, had climbed the ranks to be Major, even his father had fought against the humans before the monsters had been sealed underground.

And what about him . . . ? What would he do to earn his place with the rest of his family line? How could he possibly contribute? How could he play a part in all of this? What could he do just being the son of the Royal Scientist . . . ?

He supposed working in the lab was a start, but did he really _just_ want to follow in his father's footsteps . . . ?

It wasn't that he wanted fame or even recognition . . . just that he wanted to make a difference on his own and not just ride on the wake his father's achievements for the rest of his life.

"Helloooo! Earth to Corbel!" Undyne called, shoving the Skeleton in the arm to break him from his thoughts.

"Hm? Sorry, what? What did I miss?"

"Blooky was just saying how excited you must be to be interning at the Lab with the Doctor!" Metta explained.

"ohhh . . . it really isn't that important. he really doesn't have to answer."

"Oh, sorry, Blook." Corbel sighed, releasing the pocket watch and tapping his foot on the stone step beneath him. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it, I guess. I mean, I'll be getting college credits for it, so there's that." 

"I dunno, man." Undyne jumped in again, "You don't sound too thrilled there. When you first brought it up, you were all over the idea. What happened?"

"Yeah, well I guess it's just working under my dad. I'm kinda nervous about the whole thing. There's kind of a high expectation there, you know?"

"That does make sense." Metta answered with a nod. "I imagine the pressure would be quite crushing. But, don't you worry, Corbel, dear! This could be your chance for a big break as well!" Metta chuckled, "I can see it now! 'With the Gaster name hanging over him, how will the eager young Skeleton rise above and leave his mark on the annals of history!? What kind of thrilling adventures will he face? And when will Metta finally make his big debut? Find out all of this and more after these messages!'"

Corbel scoffed at the synopsis. "That would be the most boring show ever. Just hour after hour of me trying not to step on my father's toes."

"Ah, yes, at first. But over time, when you find your own voice and your own unique style, why, I'm sure it'll be quite the spectacle!"

Corbel sighed with a little bit of an embarrassed smile. "Thanks, Metta."

From then on, Corbel kept those words in mind whenever he thought about what was coming up with his summer internship. And instead of the nervous feeling that would engulf him to the point that he felt trapped in his own bones or that would make him feel a churning sickness he couldn't quite place, he was calmed and even a bit eager to be able to "find his own voice"

Even when he was standing in the living room with his mother, the day his internship was to begin, he felt, along with the first-day-jitters, a certain sense of excitement to be getting started in the lab.

"Do you have everything, Sweetie?" Nyala hummed, "Should we go over the check list?"

Corbel shrugged, making sure his shirt was buttoned all the way and his tie was on straight. "It can't hurt."

"Alright. Cuffs?"

Corbel wiggled his fingers, "Check."

"Inhaler."

"In my pocket."

"Pens, pencils, and notebook?"

"In my bag."

"Cuff charger. Just in case."

"Also in my bag."

"Pocket watch?"

"In my other pocket."

"Alright. That should just about do it for today. You should be getting your badge and ID today. Make sure you keep it on you at all times. You should either keep it clipped on your coat or wear it on a lanyard."

"Got it, Mom."

"Have you eaten? Did you want to take something with you for breakfast? I know your father keeps coffee at his office, but food . . . I don't know."

"I keep some food stocked up." Gaster answered, jumping in unexpectedly as he approached from the bedroom. He was straightening his own outfit, making sure he was presentable as well. "Because if I didn't, I know you'd have something to say about it."

"Non perishables, no doubt." Nyala scoffed, "Full of preservatives and sodium with no expiration date or nutritional value whatsoever, right? And how long have you had that food stocked up, Wingdings Gaster? What are you suggesting you feed my son?"

Gaster let out a slightly nervous chuckle as he eyed his messenger bag on one of the seats by the kitchen table, briefly contemplating what it would take to grab it and slip away unscathed. "I- well, I'm sure I have no idea what you mean!" He answered, offering up a smile he hoped looked more convincing than his response.

When he turned his eyes back to his wife, he found an unconvinced glare in his direction. She crossed her arms and leaned to one foot.

"Don't you worry, dearest." He assured, taking a step toward her and immediately uncrossing her arms to take her hands in his. "I'll make sure our son doesn't starve."

"How about I just take one of these?" Corbel chimed in from the kitchen. He was removing what looked to be a granola bar from the pantry. "I'll eat it on the way. How about it, Dad? You want one too?"

Gaster continued to smile at his wife's unflinching and unfaltering stern look. "I'll take one." He responded, stroking her hands in soft strokes with his thumb. In the moments that followed, he leaned in and brushed equally soft kisses to her brow, cheek, and mouth. It was only at the last kiss that her expression and her solid facade shattered. She broke into a shy grin and even released a bit of a giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck and firmly kissed him back.

Meanwhile, Corbel busied himself with _not_ looking at the two of them as they played their little game. He didn't quite get it and it kinda felt like he was stepping in on something that had nothing to do with him . . . so he just let them be. Hey, they were actually smiling at each other and teasing each other again. That's something, right? He decided to count it as a minor win. In the back of his mind, he wondered what happened to kickstart this little change in them . . . but soon brushed it off, deciding that it was probably best if it remained a mystery.

"You two have a great day, okay?" Nyala grinned as she finally pulled away from her husband to address them both, "Anything less is absolutely not allowed. Wingdings, don't overwhelm my baby on his first day."

"Not to worry." Gaster responded, "Today's orientation and tour. Maybe some cataloguing but nothing too major yet."

"Good. And Corbel, you make sure your father doesn't get too carried away and you two come home at a decent hour, alright?"

"Count on it." Corbel answered firmly, "And I hope you have a good day planned too. What will you be up to?"

Nyala's grin spread, "I'm going out today!" She announced, "I'm packing a lunch, grabbing my case and a canvas, and I'm going to walk until something catches my eye. Don't be surprised if you come home and we have a new piece on the wall."

"Of course not! We could always use a little more color in here!"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it." Corbel added with a grin. Another minor win.

Just like he promised, day one at the lab was overall, pretty uneventful. Gaster had his son fill out new-hire paperwork for the lab's records and, like Nyala said, Corbel's picture was taken for his ID. While Corbel waited for his information to be processed, he perused his father's office library, particularly the fiction adventure section. Some of the titles seemed especially intriguing and caught his eye with the promise of larger-than-life tales with daring heroes, their trusted companions and thrilling journeys. They were right up his alley!

Who knew his father had the same tastes?

Some Science-Fiction stuff. Some Anthologies. Some History. Some Theory. Even some graphic novels!? Corbel's eyes went wide at that. His DAD was into manga just like Metta!?

"Go fig . . ." Corbel chuckled. "I never would've guessed!"

"Guessed what, now?" Gaster stepped in, pushing open the door, the long tail of a fabric lanyard dangling from his fingers.

"Oh nothing!" Corbel grinned, "Just that my dad's a huge nerd! Manga, Dad? Seriously? Not only that, but _Magical Girl manga_!?"

"It was recommended to me by a bright-eyed young lady I happened to run into at the dump one day." Gaster explained levely. "She seemed rather adamant about it if truth be told. I told her I would give it a chance, but I have yet to get around to it. Besides, don't you have a friend who has an interest in this type of literature? Perhaps he would find better use for it than I would."

Corbel fought to contain his laughter. He couldn't pass up this opportunity to poke a little fun at his father. "Sure, Dad. Try to play it off, but we both know you're totally into . . . what is this?" He took the brightly colored cover in his hand and read the title, "Mew-Mew Kissy Cutie!? Dad, Seriously!?

A slight line of color painted Gaster's cheeks. He hadn't even bothered to read the title of the book before accepting it from the young monster. If only he had, there would be no way he would have taken it. And now . . .

"Well, perhaps you could take it then." Gaster pushed with a bit of a shrug.

"Psh! I don't want it!" Corbel laughed, "I wouldn't even let my _dust_ be found near this thing!"

"Then perhaps you can give this one to your friend. The young lady said she had multiple copies so there's no pressure to return it."

"Geez, Dad. And now we get to witness the desperate attempt to clear your name and restore your dignity. Way to go! And what happens if you meet her again and she asks you how it was? Are you gonna _lie_ to the poor girl? You could crush her! Sorry, Dad, but you're stuck with this thing until you see it through to the end! After all, that's the honorable thing to do, isn't it?"

Gaster's face fell for a moment and a contemplative pout came over him. Damn it . . . the boy was right. And that smug little smirk of his wasn't helping at all.

Fine. When all else fails, change the subject.

"That aside." Gaster continued, leaving little room to counter, "Your lanyard is ready. Now, your ID won't be activated until tomorrow, so you still only have access to the upper level. And even when it does activate, you will only have access to the first two levels. If you need to get to levels three or four, you will have to group with a second intern. Five and six will require all three interns. Anything lower than that, requires express authorization from me. And I will need to accompany you."

Corbel sighed and eyed the lanyard, deciding to let the previous conversation slide. It didn't escape his notice that his father completely dodged the situation though. Whatever. It was fun while it lasted.

"So, starting tomorrow I can get to the lobby and the second level down. What if I need to get to this office? You're kinda buried down here, Dad."

A slight smile pulled on Gaster's face. "I knew you would ask about that. Your access is special. Unique to only you. Only with your ID and your magical signature can you access this floor alone as well as this office. Without me, however, you will be unable to access any other room but this one."

"I guess that makes sense." Corbel hummed, thinking over the whole thing. "One, two and this floor, I can get to by myself. And on this floor, only this room. Levels three and four need two interns, five and six needs three. Seven through ten need you."

"And the sub basements."

"Sub . . . basements? Those don't show up on the elevator." Corbel shoved a hand in his pocket and tilted his head in question. Hidden rooms? Hidden FLOORS!? What the heck?

"They are mainly just storage and failed experiments. Eventually, I'll need to clear it out. But some of the things down there are potentially dangerous and . . . well, I would feel better if I were with you if you ever needed to go down there."

"So . . . any nefarious, evil/mad scientist shenanigans going on down there?"

Gaster's smile became more of a smirk as he thought about the implications.

"What kind of scientist do you take me for? I wouldn't tell you even if there were."

"Heh. It would be a complete waste of space if there _wasn't_ any mad scientist stuff going on down there . . . unless you're the type of scientist who wants to hide his massive collection of Mew-Mew Kissy Cutie memorabilia! And that's EXACTLY why you don't want me down there! Haha! I know what's _really_ in those storage units, alright!"

Gaster shook his head, letting his eyes shut as he raised a hand to his forehead and he let Corbel laugh at his expense. Honestly, it'd been so long since he'd last heard Corbel laugh that the sound was almost foreign. Almost. As he listened, he could hear the familiar lilts and tones that stayed with him through his childhood and it played a bit like notes from an old song. The sound sent a bit of a nostalgic wave through Gaster if he was being honest with himself.

Corbel laughed like his mother.

The feeling sat in a spot in his ribs just above his soul and as warm as it was, it stung just a bit.

"What do you say we head home early today?" Gaster suggested through a low hum.

"What's the matter dad?" Corbel continued, "Embarrassed that I might stumble across your stash?"

"Nothing like that. I just . . . wouldn't it be a nice surprise for your mom if she came home and dinner was waiting for her?"

Corbel fell quiet, halting his laughter. He raised a brow, studying his dad and his notions. Well, that was a random change. "What about the tour? We still have . . ." He pulled out his pocket watch, "Two more hours before we have to head home."

"The tour can wait until tomorrow, can't it? Your ID will be activated by then and the system should recognize your magical signature by then as well."

Corbel eyed his father for a moment longer. Farbeit for him to keep his dad away from home. After all, wasn't that the whole reason he took this job? He'd been hoping to act as the bridge between Gaster and home, remind him that he actually had responsibilities to his family as well, but . . . who knew it would actually work so well . . . and in just one day of work!

"Huh . . ." He replied, "Well then, by all means, let's go home. We'll make dinner."

The first few weeks at the lab continued on in a similar fashion. They took the tour and Corbel took notes on which areas did what and what purpose they served to the lab and to the Underground. He took a look at the catalogues his father had mentioned and saw first-hand just why he said he'd need help organizing them . . . it was a bit of a mess.

He saw some of the more current projects in varying stages of completion or disarray in the failed experiments. There was even one that, despite it being active, was sealed away behind bolted doors and covered windows. He must have wanted to keep it secret for some reason . . . but not secret enough to keep it past the second floor.

Corbel even got the chance to tour the CORE and see exactly what was happening on that front. From the looks of it, it really was near completion . . . but there were still some things that needed to happen before it could be considered a done deal.

The real surprise came about a month later when Gaster employed Corbel's assistance in tying those loose ends together! With the two of them working together, they were able to finally complete the CORE and activate it for its initial test run! For the day, they had it power the lab and they monitored the emissions, the energy and any fluctuations in the CORE itself. Gaster made notes of any little tweaks that needed to happen and addressed them as quickly and as efficiently as possible. With the extra pair of hands and eyes and with Corbel's added opinion, the CORE was completed and ready to to be implemented a month before the projected completion date!

The only real issue there was with it was the fact that even though it fed on thermal energy . . . it would overheat somehow and the mechanics would have to stop functioning while they returned to a normal temperature. That would have to be addressed. But he had no doubt that they would find a solution soon.

It would still take some time to get the CORE to power all areas of the Underground, but being able to say it was _done_ and that he'd been able to do it with his _son_ was accomplishment enough in Gaster's eyes.

After the King made the announcement to the Underground that it had been completed, the general excitement sent a ripple of elation to all the people that hadn't been felt since the birth of Prince Asriel a few years before. It meant facilitated living and a higher level of comfort for everyone. It was definitely a step in the right direction.

In response, the doctor had been showered with praise and of course a multitude of questions. Where he could, he never failed to mention the assistance he received from his son and without his help, there was no way to know how long it would have taken. Corbel blushed a bit at all of the unmerited attention and praise. After all, the CORE was his father's project long before Corbel came to work at the lab. He'd only come in on the final stretch. When he voiced this, Gaster had been right there to encourage Corbel not to think so little of his contributions and that this accomplishment was as much his as it was the doctor's.

Of course, with the completion of one major project came the pressure of a new one. One that seemed to merit a certain level of secrecy from the doctor that meant he had to keep the details of it in the lower levels of the lab.

With the new assignment came longer hours at the lab. To counter, Corbel had to become more and more strict about the time Gaster spent working on his projects. The boy set curfews and restrictions on when certain types of experiments could be started and when they couldn't be. Anything with a cool-down period of three hours or more could not be started after lunch unless it could be left overnight and anything that needed to be monitored all day had to be started first thing in the morning. On those days, that experiment was the only one the doctor was allowed to work on.

Meanwhile, Corbel was busy as well, working on some of the maintenance areas and making sure everything that _could_ be taken care of by his security clearance _was_ taken care of. But even Corbel was starting to become overwhelmed with his workload and he would pass out on the couch in the living room as soon as they got home. Most times, he wouldn't get around to having dinner until it was time to wake up for the next day. When Gaster saw this, he knew something had to change before his son ended up just like he did before their family meeting.

He would need to get busy interviewing for more interns. For both of their sakes.

Another week passed and the doctor spent most of his time pouring over applications, separating the potential candidates from those who didn't quite make the grade. He called a few of the frontrunners in for initial interviews and gauged their skill against their credentials. During these days, he had Corbel run checklists on things in the lab. Minor things that could be easily accomplished with very little supervision.

It was on one of these days that Gaster gave Corbel a task, sending him to the CORE to run a checklist on its functionality. He'd run these several times already and was familiar with the checklist, so it was a simple task he could do while Gaster interviewed a promising candidate; a Cat monster by the name of Aldrin Gaine.

Corbel was careful to check every detail he could as thoroughly as he could and as quickly as he could. The CORE, incredible as it was, was _sweltering_! And it wasn't a good idea for anyone to spend more than an hour in it at most without leaving for a break.

So as Corbel went through his checklist, he was sure to take note of any irregularities, sounds, blinking lights, smells, anything that seemed off.

He was near the end of the checklist when he heard it- a loud resounding thud that resonated through the hallways of the CORE. Corbel was shaken out of his tunnel vision for a moment and forced to focus beyond his little area. What in the _world_ could have made that sound!? There wasn't anyone who could have been in here . . . did something come undone!? Had the CORE become unstable!? Should he find his dad before whatever it was became worse?

Should he check it out himself . . . ?

Cautiously, Corbel stepped forward, "Hello . . . ?" He called in case it was another person.

There was a groan and a cough and shuffling and a few footsteps. It WAS another person!

"Hey!" Corbel called, "You can't be in there! That area is for authorized personnel only!"

A low dazed- sounding voice responded, "A . . . kid . . . ? Heh . . . You're one to talk, buddy."

" _I'm_ authorized personnel!" Corbel bit back, "Who the hell are you!? Show yourself or I'll have to call the Royal Guard!" He didn't want to say he'd call for his dad . . . it sounded too childish for the authority he'd been going for.

"Alright, kid. Alright." The voice groaned, "No need to get _hot-headed_ over this. It's already burning up."

With a few more steps forward, Corbel was able to put a face to the voice. The figure limped toward him with a hand on the wall for support. The rest of him was hunched over- was he in pain? Was it fatigue?

More than that! Corbel was stricken immobile when he saw just what kind of creature the figure was.

Another Skeleton!?

Corbel studied the hands and legs of the figure and didn't even notice that he had been taking several steps forward as well. The other Skeleton actually looked to be about his own age . . . shorter only by a few inches . . . or maybe that was because he was still hunched over. And even though he seemed to be in pain, he wore a smile . . . maybe it was a permanent smile. Was that a thing? He'd never seen a Skeleton outside of his family before . . . where had he come from!? And why the hell was he so beaten up!? Who had he been fighting!? Was he a threat? Should he call for help after all?

Without warning, the figure fell forward, catching himself on his hands and knees. His limbs gave out shortly afterward and he fell completely to his side.

"No!" Corbel gasped, dropping his clipboard and rushing toward the Skeleton. He rolled him over until he was lying flat on his back. The first thing Corbel noticed was how hot the guy was to the touch!

"Why are you wearing a jacket in this heat!?" Corbel nearly scolded more out of shock and worry than out of fury. He struggled to get the other guy out of the blue thing. "You idiot!"

The Skeleton didn't answer at first, just trying to focus upward.

"You're wearing a jacket." He retorted sleepily.

That wasn't a good sign. He needed to get this guy out of the heat and fast! If he fell unconscious here . . .

"Hey! Hey, wake up! Stay with me!"

The boy chuckled, "Well . . . if you're askin' . . . how can I say no?"

"How can you possibly be cracking jokes at a time like this!?" Corbel scoffed more to himself than to the other.

". . . natural charm . . ." he answered, his eyes closing slowly.

"Hey! Nonono! Stay awake! Look . . . I-I-I'm gonna get you out of here! Just-just keep looking at me, okay? S-Stay awake!" Corbel hesitated and took a quick look around. Of course, there was nothing and no one around to help. He supposed he could try to drag the other guy from the CORE and out of the heat. Corbel stood, pushing up his sleeves.

His cuffs! Of course!

His cuffs were already attuned to his magical signature. But on top of that, his father had worked in an emergency function- a button that when pressed sent a distress signal directly to him. It was the quickest way to contact him, get him here, and let him know something serious was happening all at the same time.

Without another thought or another moment of hesitation, Corbel pressed down on the distress beacon.

Now for the other guy. He still needed to get him out before something terrible happened.

"L-Look." Corbel started again, fitting his arms under the other guy's and preparing to pull him along. "Just hang in there a little longer. Help is on the way! W-we'll just keep talking, okay? Tell me your name!"

The other guy released a low groan as he attempted to shift from the boy's grip. He got there on his own and he could get out as well. He couldn't burden this kid with his problems.

"I'm okay." He insisted with only partial conviction. "Don't worry about me."

"But you could _die_ if you stay here any longer! Please! Let me help!"

"Just . . . Get goin' kid! Nnngho need to get involved with a curse like me." The boy tried again to pull himself to his feet, but to no avail. His legs were too weak to support himself.

"Not a chance!" Corbel pushed dipping to catch the boy as he collapsed, "You're stuck with me. At least until help arrives. My name is Corbel. And I'm not a kid! I'm fifteen . . . I-I mean, sixteen. A-actually . . . Tomorrow's my birthday."

"Is that so?" The boy sighed, his body going heavy. "In that case . . . Happy birthday, Corbel."

His eyes slipped closed after that as he fell completely to whatever support Corbel was able to offer. They didn't open again.


	7. Chapter 7- Recovery

**AN: Merry Christmas everyone! As a Christmas present, I give you the next chapter of Another Medium! Thank you for being patient with me!**

 **I'd also like to answer a question left by a Guest in the reviews. Since I can't respond directly, I'd like to say something here!**

 **I'm sorry, there's no real set release schedule, though I do try to aim to have new chapters out on Sundays. I think once the next chapter comes out, I'll try to have a new chapter out every Sunday (since I've gotten a lot of the story set up already) The issue there is making time to edit with a busy personal schedule. You have my word, however, that I'll do my best to stick to that once Chapter 8 is finished.**

 **Thanks again! Merry Christmas, and I'll see you guys in the new year!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Recovery**

"Well, I believe you will be a fine addition to the team. Report here tomorrow morning at 8:00 am so we can get you squared away. Congratulations, Mr. Gaine. Welcome to the -"

There was a shrill note that screeched from somewhere off to the side- from within the doctor's pocket . . . an alarm . . . THE alarm!

"Corbel!?" Gaster choked, his hand diving swiftly into his pocket to fish out the receiver. He found the device easily and retrieved an old re-purposed pager he'd found in the dump at least a decade ago. The thing wailed relentlessly, flashing a red light urgently at him. The name "Corbel- 911" flashed at him as well, followed by what looked like soundwaves. Gaster knew, however that those waves were a representation of Corbel's magical signal strength.

He looked at those waves immediately. That was close to the only reason that alarm would sound. If they got below a certain frequency, the alarm would sound automatically . . .

No . . . his signal strength was still strong. He was okay. But then, what . . . ?

"Distress beacon initiated."

He had to go! He had to get to his son NOW!

"Forgive me." Gaster said urgently to his newest intern as he reached out toward him. Quickly and a bit forcefully, he grabbed the Cat's shoulder, flooding the both of them with magic that would transport them to the entrance of the lab.

Gaine blinked in confusion as he regained his bearings and there was a lingering tingle as his nerves ignited once again.

"My apologies." Gaster explained in a hurried tone, "This is an emergency."

"Maybe I can help!" Gaine offered.

"No. Go home for now. Report here tomorrow at 8."

"Understood." Gaine responded with a nod. "Take care of whatever it is that's going on."

Gaster nodded wordlessly as he clenched onto the pager, focusing on that magical signal. On Corbel.

In an instant, he was enveloped by the searing furnace that was the CORE. Was it overheating again? Is that what was going on!? Was Corbel trapped in here?

"Corbel!?" Gaster called urgently, searching the area for his son. The frequency got him close, but it always had a bit of a margin of error, "Corbel, answer me! CORBEL!"

"DAD!" Corbel called from further in, "Dad, help! Please!"

Immediately, Gaster ran off like a shot, following the voice. As Corbel continued speaking, his words were shallow and panicked . . . and directed toward someone other than Gaster.

"S-see? I told you help was coming! Hang-hang on, okay!? Just hold on! We're gonna get you out of here! C-c-c'mon! C'mon, wake up!"

There was someone _else_ trapped in here!?

Gaster finally found his son huddled over another unconscious figure. Corbel looked as if he'd been trying to move the other . . . was that another _Skeleton_!?

"Corbel!" Gaster called again.

"Dad!"

Gaster closed the distance between them quickly, rushing through the space to stop at his son's side. He didn't seem to be harmed at all, but he was deeply shaken. The figure in his lap, however, was injured and he seemed rather lifeless as his frame was supported by nothing but his son's attempt to help. By the looks of him, he was indeed, another Skeleton. Young, just like Corbel. Short in stature. And in danger of overheating.

"Who is this?" Gaster questioned, "Where did he come from?"

"I-I-I dunno!" Corbel stammered, "He-he passed out be-before I could . . . Dad, we gotta get him out of here!"

"Yes." Gaster responded, taking Corbel by the shoulder and laying a hand over the other boy's chest. "I'm going to send you home. Make sure you lay him out with his feet elevated. Get cold cloths and water. Bring down his temperature."

"D-dad . . . ?" Corbel said softly, his hands were shaking almost violently.

"It's okay, son." Gaster assured, "Just stay calm. I need to make sure everything here is secure and I'll be home as soon as I can. If you're lucky, Mom hasn't left for her lesson yet. She may be able to help you. You can do this, Corbel. You can help him!"

Corbel hesitated for a moment as the grip tightened on his shoulder. This other Skeleton guy was depending on him . . .

For him, he could do this!

But what if he screwed it up? This was another monster's _life_ he was dealing with here! What if he did something wrong and things took a turn for the worst.

No. His dad trusted him with this.

"O-okay." He answered, still unable to shake the stammer.

Gaster nodded. "Go!"

A sharp tingling sensation filled Corbel then, as if all of his "nerves" shut off all at once and turned back on again like a flickering switch.

At once, the first thing Corbel noted was how significantly cooler it was. When he focused his eyes again, he was looking directly at the grey door. He was home.

Now to see what he could do for the other boy.

Corbel shifted his grip on him, trying to situate him in a way that made it easier to move with him in tow. As he tried, however, he noted that his fingers weren't responding well at all. He was almost out of juice. The distress beacon must have really eaten at the charge.

With what he could manage, he tried to make a fist to knock on the door.

"M-mom!" He called, hoping to high heaven that there would be an answer. "Mom, are you home!?"

Corbel slumped with the other Skeleton's arm around his shoulders. If the other guy couldn't stand, there was no way he could support him like this. He had to get him up and onto his back. Then, he could carry the other guy inside piggy back.

As he struggled with the dead weight, there was a shift from inside and the doorknob rattled.

"Mom!"

"Corbel!? Honey, what's -"

Nyala gasped when she opened the door and saw. Anything that she might have been carrying, was instantly discarded and clamored on the floor as she covered her mouth.

"M-mom!?" Corbel pleaded, "Mom. Please, he needs help!"

Nyala threw the door open, keeping it in place with her art case as she rushed to the Skeleton boy's other side. Together with Corbel, they were able to walk the boy inside and help him onto the loveseat.

"What happened?" Nyala asked urgently. She needed to know how best to help. "He's burning up!"

"I-I found him in the CORE. He was hurt pretty badly and-and he passed out . . . I-I-I think it might be heatstroke! Dad said to keep his feet elevated and to give him cold cloths and water. But . . . but he's not waking up! Maybe when we get his temperature back to normal . . . ? Maybe when he rests some more . . . ? But what if he doesn't wake up? W-what if something's really wrong!? What if- what if we're already too late!?"

"Shh." Nyala jumped in quietly, taking both of Corbel's trembling hands in hers. "We're not going to let anything bad happen to him. For now, let's focus on what we can do to help him. Honey, you grab towels and I'll get ice water. We're going to cool him down."

Quickly, they parted to complete their tasks, Nyala taking an extra moment to prop the other Skeleton's feet up on the arm of the loveseat while resting his head on a pillow on the seat cushion. Feet elevated: Check.

"Did he tell you his name?" Nyala called down the hall as she worked in the kitchen, finding a large pot and filling it with all the ice they had.

"N-no. He seemed really out of it . . ."

"Did you happen to CHECK him?"

"No." Corbel repeated. "I didn't . . . it didn't even . . . I-I . . ."

"It's alright, Honey! I'll do it. How are we on those towels?"

"R-right here. Aaah!"

With a bit of a fumble, Corbel tried to juggle the small collection of towels in his hands, but unable to find a decent hold on them, they tumbled from his grip.

"Damn it . . ." He hissed, dropping to his knees to pick them up.

Filling the pot with water, Nyala released a long breath. Her poor baby was struggling so much with this. The whole ordeal seemed to have really done a number on him.

Turning off the tap, Nyala took the pot to the coffee table in the living room before slipping through the hallway to meet Corbel's curled form. His hands and his breath were still so shaky.

"Corbel." Nyala sighed lowering to her knees and reaching out again to take the boy's hands. "Honey, breathe. Everything's going to be okay. Breathe for me?"

Corbel focused down to where his mother held his hands, comforting and secure and he drew in a breath, trying to let it out slowly. It was still shallow and it was still shaky, but when Nyala guided him with deep breaths of her own, Corbel seemed to visually settle. His breaths became steadier and, though his hands weren't completely back to normal, they weren't shaking quite as violently as before.

"Better?" Nyala asked.

"I . . . guess." Corbel answered, looking up again from their hands, past his mother and to the boy on the couch, "But what about him . . . ? What if-"

"Don't you start that again, you hear me?" Nyala said firmly, "Listen, honey. You did everything exactly right. You saw someone who needed you and you did everything you could to make sure he got help. You can't second guess yourself now. Got it?"

Corbel nodded, turning his attention back to his mother. "Got it."

Nyala nodded back, looking back down to their hands.

"Why don't you change out your cuffs. These ones aren't doing you any good right now. And your charger is still at the lab, isn't it? Grab your spares. And change out of those clothes while you're at it. I'll grab the towels from here."

"But Mom . . ."

"It's alright. Just keep breathing, change, and meet me back in the living room. Don't worry, baby. We'll save him."

Corbel nodded again as he pulled away and prepared to stand.

"O-okay."

Corbel stood and took the final few steps toward the door to his room. He closed it behind him with a soft _click_.

Nyala let out a long breath of her own, reaching out to collect the towels Corbel selected. Her son had already taken on so much responsibility for this other Skeleton's life that it was clearly messing with his head. He needed to step away for a moment and let someone else take over for a while before he broke down completely.

With the towels in hand, Nyala made her way back into the living room. The other Skeleton still had yet to move, but at the very least, he was peaceful in his sleep.

Dipping the smallest of the towels in the ice water, Nyala concentrated. She hadn't needed to go into a battle scenario for quite some time, but once she focused on the feeling, it was like second nature all over again.

"Sans, is it . . . ?" She hummed. "Oh my . . . only 20 max HP? And you're only at 1 right now! It's a good thing my Corbel found you when he did, Sans. Anything more and I'm afraid you might not have made it . . . now I'm not the best at healing but-"

A figure appeared then at the front door, still propped open by Nyala's art case and very concerned Gaster came through. Along with his own briefcase, he carried Corbel's backpack. A blue jacket was draped over his arm.

"How is he? Has he responded yet?"

Immediately, Gaster could feel the heaviness in the air and he knew he'd walked in the middle of something. Within seconds, the heaviness lifted and everything went back to normal.

Nyala lifted her eyes to her husband.

"He hasn't moved since Corbel and I brought him inside. But this is a lucky little boy all the same. If Corbel hadn't called for help. If you hadn't sent them home, there's a real possibility he would have died in the CORE. Wingdings . . . he needs your help. He's only at 1 HP right now out of 20 Max. Can you heal him?"

Gaster circled the couch, setting the things he brought in on the carpet, and lowered himself to his knees beside his wife as he studied the boy.

"It probably wouldn't do any good to heal him before his body is ready for it. Let's stabilize him first and then we'll slowly bring his HP up as well."

Nyala nodded reluctantly, deciding instead to continue what she'd been doing before. Reaching out to cradle the boy, she sat him up slightly and laid a few dry towels beneath him to cover the couch. Fishing the smallest towel now from the pot and wringing it out, she touched the boy's face. With the cool damp cloth, she stroked soothingly at his skull and at his neck. Another, slightly larger towel went into the pot to gather moisture. That towel was laid out over his chest to help lower his core temperature.

"Corbel said he believes it might be heatstroke." Nyala informed, continuing in her work.

"Did he?" Gaster sighed, standing now, "Very observant. However, if it were heatstroke, it would be much more severe. He's not shivering and he hasn't been violently sick . . . not that it would be that obvious in a Skeleton . . . I believe this poor soul is suffering from heat syncope- just a couple of stages below heatstroke. And if no one had been there, I'm afraid it would have escalated to that point rather quickly. We will still need to monitor his condition carefully, however, to make sure he recovers well. Corbel really did save the day here . . . Where is he?"

"I sent him to his room to cool off. He was so worried and sending himself into a panic. And his cuffs died on him too, so he's switching to his backup set."

Nyala sighed again, re-wetting the towel and folding it to lay across the boy's forehead. He was still extremely warm to the touch, but the towels and the ice water were definitely helping.

"Rest well, Sans." She said softly with a final stroke to the skull before leaning back from her work.

"Sans?" Gaster questioned.

"Yes. When I CHECKED him, that's what his stats said."

"Huh . . . odd. Usually 'Sans' is more of a middle name . . . That aside, does he . . . look familiar to you at all?"

Nyala shook her head slowly. "You?"

"Not at all. I wish I knew where he came from . . . After all this time . . . another Skeleton. It's incredible! If he's here, then, maybe there are others. Perhaps they are in hiding. I'll have to ask him . . . after he wakes, of course."

Gaster took a few steps away, eyeing the door that led to Corbel's room.

"I should check on Corbel." He sighed again.

Nyala reached up to grab at Gaster's sleeve.

"Leave him be for the moment. When he's ready, he'll come out. I'm sure he'll want to check on Sans as well."

As if on cue, there was a slight rattle from down the hall and Corbel's bedroom door opened. He'd changed from his lab coat and business attire into a loose T-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. He had a spare set of clothing with him.

"Just in case he wants to change." He said softly. "I don't know what size he wears . . . but anything's better than nothing, right?"

Gaster took a few more steps forward until he was right in front of his son. He didn't speak, and for a while, neither did Corbel. They just stared at each other with so many unspoken thoughts floating between them.

Moments later, Corbel closed the gap, nearly crashing face-first into his father's chest. In response, Gaster wrapped his arms around the younger Skeleton in a firm embrace, one hand cradling the back of his skull. Corbel returned the embrace, soon afterward, catching his father tightly around the middle in a crushing grip.

"Well done, son." Gaster said softly so only Corbel could hear him, "Sans is out of danger now because of your efforts. Doubtless, he'll recover well."

" . . . Sans? His name is Sans?"

"It is. Your mother CHECKED him and began initial treatment. He's resting now and his temperature is dropping."

"Thank goodness." Corbel sighed, keeping his face buried in his father's coat.

"And what about you? Are you feeling better now?"

Corbel nodded, finally pulling away from the embrace, wiping a bit at his eyes and letting out a slightly embarrassed chuckle. "Yeah. I kinda freaked out there for a bit. Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize. It was a stressful and harrowing situation to happen so suddenly like that, especially when you haven't had any training of what to _do_ in a situation like that. You did well."

Corbel sighed, shifting his gaze to the other boy once again. "At least he didn't die. I don't think I could've handled that. I'll just . . . I'll feel better when he actually wakes up and can tell us that he's okay. I mean we can go by looks and stats and all, but I just- I wanna hear it from him, you know?"

"That makes sense." Nyala answered, standing from her post and making her way toward the other two. "How about, until then, we look after him in shifts. Wingdings, you watch him now, Dearest. Keep a close eye on his HP. Corbel, you help me in the kitchen. I'm sure he'll be hungry when he wakes up."

With the touch of his mother's hand on his shoulder, Corbel tore his eyes away from Sans once again and followed the direction into the kitchen.

Sans continued to sleep through the night. He must have been extremely tired in order to need THAT much rest. There could be no doubt that he'd been through a lot, quite possibly for an extended period of time. The Gaster family agreed to do whatever they could in order to help him.

When night finally did come around, Corbel took it upon himself to watch over Sans, setting up a few blankets and taking refuge on the couch in case he woke up during the night. He even brought a light blanket for Sans. His temperature was nearing normal levels, the doctor had healed his HP to his (extremely low) Max, and everything else seemed normal enough. So there was no danger in letting Sans have a blanket and pillow as he rested.

As Corbel kept watch, a million questions came to mind. Where had Sans come from? How did he end up in the CORE in the first place? How did he end up so beat up? Was he running away from something . . . or someone? How come he'd never seen him around before . . . ?

. . . Another Skeleton . . . Before Sans, Corbel had never seen another Skeleton outside of his family and only knew what he did about his people from books and his parents' accounts . . . to finally meet another . . . it was like . . . a miracle? Yeah, that sounded about right.

Several times throughout the night, Corbel crossed the room to touch the backs of his fingers to Sans' skull, checking his temperature . . . even when it was pretty clear that his temperature had returned to safe levels and his parents had gone to bed for the night, Corbel still checked to make sure it stayed that way. He was still worried. There was no shaking that feeling until Sans woke up.

And when he did wake up, there would be a meal waiting for him. Corbel and his mother had put together a soup and some breadsticks. Nothing heavy. After all, they didn't know Sans' full story yet and had no idea what state he would be in . . . they wanted to make sure that he would be able to handle whatever they made for him. So soup it was.

Several quiet hours passed, with Corbel keeping watch, checking Sans' temperature, re-wetting and reapplying the washcloth on his skull, and stirring the soup so it wouldn't settle too much. The cycle continued until Corbel was forced to admit that he was getting drowsy. He found it difficult to even keep his eyes open for more than a few minutes. Before he passed out completely, he decided to put the soup away so it wasn't left out overnight. With a final brush of Sans' skull, and making sure his blanket was pulled up, Corbel took up his own couch, pulling his blanket up as well. He was out within two minutes, the fatigue finally catching up to him.

It happened a few hours after that. In the peaceful quiet of the early morning, while the Skeletons slept, there was a slight stir, tiny at first, and a miniscule twitching. A low groan joined it moments later.

A sharp breath and the one on the loveseat bolted upright, suppressing a cry, blue magic glowing faintly in his hands. He panicked, trying to catch his breath, his eyes darting all around, trying to make sense of his surroundings.

"What the . . ."

Right away, he found it slightly difficult to move, his arms and legs getting caught up in something . . . a sheet? A blanket . . . ?

"Wait. What?"

He took another look through the darkness, raising his magic a bit more to cast a glow and light the area around him. Slowly, he was able to put together a general idea of . . . something.

He was inside . . . somewhere and beneath him was cushioned . . . a couch? Covered in towels. In front of him . . . a table of some kind, with a . . . random pot with what looked to be water.

The outer walls of this place was filled with furnishings and belongings and art, coats, a smock, cases . . . was that an easel?

The home of an artist.

Across from him was another couch . . . with another person sleeping there. It looked like he was deep in sleep . . . and he must have been if he wasn't disturbed by his sudden movement and noise.

Wait a minute . . . it was that kid! That kid he ran into when he'd been exploring the CORE! The kid was curled up on the opposite couch with a blanket of his own. He hugged his pillow, gripping into it lightly just beneath the point where he rested his head. A slight tug pulled on the corner of Sans' smile. As much as the other boy protested to being a kid, he sure did look like one right then.

So, this was his home then? Huh . . . He honestly didn't know what he had been expecting. He didn't know anything about the kid except that he was a Skeleton, he worked around the CORE and his name . . . Began with a "C" or a "K" or something.

Oh and he kinda saved his life! And brought him home! And took him out of the heat. And gave him a couch to sleep on . . . Which was so much better than the floor. And . . . And . . .

A sharp pang shot through Sans then and he curled in on himself, clutching at his middle, where his stomach should have been.

It hurt so badly . . .

It'd been about four days since his last meal. It was finally starting to catch up to him. Glowing vegetables and ketchup packets weren't enough to be considered a meal. The more he tried to move, the more he felt the effects. And truth be told . . . He felt a little sick to his stomach . . . Not only that but the throbbing headache that had been bothering him for a while now decided to remind him of its existence as well. Well, after being beaten, blown up, buried alive, starved, and roasted, he supposed, it was only normal to feel a little less than 100 percent.

Maybe . . . Maybe he could hold off a little longer. After all, it was still extremely early and he was kinda crashing uninvited in someone else's home . . . Which was actually kinda normal for him . . . But normally there weren't people in the home _with_ him!

That changed everything . . . He couldn't just take their food. They'd already done so much for him he couldn't just . . .

That pain returned and again he debated.

Maybe he could force himself to sleep it off. If he was lucky, maybe the family would even offer to . . . no . . . That was being selfish. He shouldn't just assume . . . He'd already inconvenienced them enough . . .

Maybe he should just leave now. Headache and stomach pain aside, he no longer felt dizzy or delusional. He'd been healed. He had no doubt that he would be able to walk now until he found something.

Yeah, that's what he would do. He wouldn't burden these people anymore than he already had. And hey, maybe he could find something nearby, maybe someone on the surface threw something away that he could nab from the dump. No, it wasn't much of a plan, but it was-

"Oh, are you awake?" Said a deep voice from the hallway, "That's good to see. I trust you slept well."

The sudden voice took the boy off guard and he just sat there in silence, the only light, coming from the glow of his own magic.

"I hope you weren't planning on leaving just yet." The voice continued, stepping completely into the room and flicking his wrist toward the back wall. Instantly, the living room was engulfed in a warm light, making it much easier to make out the shapes lining the walls and the figure entering from the hallway. When the boy's attention whipped to follow the direction of the silent command, he was able to glimpse the final moments of the magic hand the figure had created.

At the sudden light, the boy lying on the other couch let out a low groan and frowned in his sleep, clutching the pillow closer to him. He didn't wake.

"My son, Corbel." The figure introduced the sleeping boy with a soft nod and a slight gesture. The figure was a tall Skeleton . . . Though somehow, he seemed a bit different than other skeletons the boy had seen before coming here. His features seemed slightly off compared to what he was used to. He supposed, however, that those differences changed depending on the monster. It seemed he was already dressed for the day in crisply pressed slacks and a fresh button-down shirt. He wore a spotless white lab coat to complete the ensemble.

"Corbel is the one who found you in the CORE." The figure continued, "And he acted quickly to make sure we were able to get you out in time."

Corbel! That's right! That was his name! He looked back to the sleeping boy and around the room again.

This place . . .

"Where . . . ?"

"The only place I knew where you could get immediate assistance. Welcome to the Gaster residence. I am Dr. W.D. Gaster, Royal Scientist to King Asgore and Queen Toriel."

The boy's gaze was glued to the scientist now as he gave a slight tilt to his head in welcome. _This_ was the Doctor!? The one who built the CORE and found a way to convert thermal energy into a safe . . . well, almost safe . . . clean, renewable energy source for his entire community. This was that guy!? And this was his home . . .

And that kid was _his_ kid . . . Well, that did explain how someone that young could land a gig like that working at the CORE.

"You were asleep all afternoon and all night." Gaster explained, "Corbel was so worried about you that he didn't want to leave your side." He let out a terse chuckle, "Even now, it seems as if he wasn't able to pull himself away. Really it was Corbel and my wife, Nyala who tended to you when you were brought here. They made sure you were comfortable and they helped to bring down your temperature."

When the boy frowned, confused, Gaster continued in his explanation.

"Heat syncope. It's a very serious heat-related illness. When Corbel found you, you were delirious and weak. You could barely stand or speak and your HP was incredibly low. It looked like perhaps you'd been in a fight or you'd been hurt. And when you lost consciousness, Corbel was convinced it was heatstroke and informed me right away. You're lucky. If it _was_ heatstroke, I have no doubt that yesterday would have gone a lot differently."

So . . . basically. The kid really did save his life. But the doctor wasn't going to say it like that. Maybe he felt that it was too boastful . . . ?

"Tell 'im I said thanks."

The doctor tilted his head in question, "You won't be staying with us?"

The boy shook his head, "I mean, thanks for everything. Really, but I've already taken up too much of yours and your family's time and energy. I should really -

He groaned as he shifted to stand, that stomach pain stabbing him again as if in a reminder.

The doctor sighed, "I thought that might be the case." He said. "When was the last time you've had anything to eat, Sans?"

At first the boy hesitated, but after a moment or two, he thought about the question rationally. The doctor already said that he and his family had been keeping a close watch on him and had already checked his HP . . . if they'd been regularly checking his stats . . . of course they'd know _that_ name.

He lowered his eyes as a bit of a "frown" came over his features.

"I see." Gaster answered, "Why don't you come to the kitchen table? There is some soup here for you. I know it may be odd having soup this early in the morning, but my wife insisted she make you something substantial yet easily managed regardless of your current state."

The boy continued to keep his gaze averted.

"She did . . . ?"

"Of course she did. You are our guest here."

"A guest . . ." He repeated as if it was some sort of foreign concept. "I- but I've only been an inconvenience to you ever since I showed up. Since _before_ I showed up. I'm a . . . I just- I shouldn't be here."

"Nonsense." Gaster pressed, "From what I can see, you're a young Skeleton who hasn't had the best of luck recently. You deserve a bit of a break. A little repose. If only until you're well enough to continue on your way. Though, if I'm honest, I had been hoping you would stay around for a while longer. I would love to search you skull for a few things and I'm sure Corbel wouldn't mind the company of another Skeleton."

That's right . . . Skeletons were pretty rare. At least that's what the Frog and the Carrot said. That's why they sent him to find Dr. Gaster to begin with- the hope of finding a familiar face.

If anything, his frown set in even more.

"At least have some soup." Gaster pressed, holding out his hand to help the boy stand. When he did, there was the slightest flash of something across his features, something that concerned him. "It'll certainly get you back up to full HP."

Somehow, Sans thought that last part was the reason the doctor had that split-second concerned look. In that fragment of a moment, he had been able to check his stats again and compare them to whatever information he'd been able to collect before. Was there something odd about his HP?

"Where's it at now?" Sans asked in curiosity.

Gaster hummed, caught, "Only at about half right now. Which is a bit troubling since I healed you to full health myself before bed last night . . . you really should have some soup. And perhaps a bit more rest. Perhaps that will stabilize your HP so it doesn't drain so quickly."

Hesitantly, Sans took the doctor's hand and allowed him to pull him up to a standing position.

"I don't believe you ever answered my question." He said, leading the boy to the kitchen. "When was the last time you had a proper meal?"

Again, the boy hesitated and he thought about the answer.

"No wonder . . . If you really need to think that hard about it, then it's been too long. Here, have a seat."

Obediently, Sans sat, pulling up to the table. Meanwhile, Gaster, who seemed to have been preparing to leave before, made his way through the kitchen, grabbing everything they would need for their meal. Within moments, they were both seated with bowls of last night's dinner in front of them.

At first, Sans seemed a little apprehensive about accepting, still feeling as if he was imposing on the family's kindness. But at Gaster's assurance that he wasn't, as well as the reminder stab in his gut, he picked up the spoon and scooped up the broth, being sure to get some of the potatoes and sausage pieces and was that . . . kale?

They say hunger is the best spice, but even if he hadn't been so hungry, the meal would have been phenomenal! There was a bit of spice throughout that gave it a comforting warmth. That warmth filled Sans and seemed to reach from his toes all the way to his eyes. He had no idea food could have this kind of effect.

"Your wife made this!? It's incredible! I'll have to remember to thank her when I see her."

This is what Sans WANTED to say, but there wasn't enough time between bites to get the words out. Before he knew, the soup was gone and he was left trying to sop up anything the spoon couldn't get with a torn off end of breadstick.

There was a slight chuckle from the other side of the table.

"Would you like some more soup, Sans?" Gaster questioned, lowering his own spoon into his bowl which he was still working on.

Sans, a little embarrassed by his own ravenous appetite only hesitated a second before nodding earnestly.

"Alright then." Gaster nodded back, "I won't discourage you since it seems you really do need the fuel. However, I must caution you to be careful that you don't overdo it and make yourself sick."

If Sans had skin, he would have gone red at the comment and he struggled for a rebuttal. However, seeing as he did kinda just inhale that last bowl, there wasn't much he _could_ say.

"I'll try not to overdo it, then." He managed to get out.

It was about halfway through the second bowl that there was another addition to their table.

A lanky drowsy figure plopped heavily into another chair surrounding the table. His eyes half-lidded and it seemed as if he was only halfway aware of his surroundings.

"Ah, Corbel." The doctor greeted, "Good morning, son."

"Mmmnhh." The young Skeleton answered. Apparently, that was supposed to mean something. "Ooorning . . ."

"Perhaps you need another few hours as well." Gaster noted.

Sans remained silent as he studied the other. He didn't even seem to notice he was there. Sans wondered if this was a normal occurrence. Maybe the kid was just not good at mornings. Vaguely, in the back of his mind, Sans wondered if the boy had ever been one to sleepwalk.

Corbel continued to sit blankly as his eyes closed once again, leaving those around him to wonder if he would fall face-first onto the table. Maybe he really had fallen asleep again.

"Is he . . . ?" Sans began quietly as not to startle him.

"He'll come around." Gaster answered, continuing his meal. He did, however keep his eyes glued to his son, as if he'd topple over at any moment.

"Soup for breakfast is it?" Said another melodic voice. In moments, another presence showed itself in from the hallway and a woman floated in, still wearing her watercolor nightgown and matching robe. For a second, as she tied the robe's belt around her waist, she looked to the couches and was surprised to find them empty. A few moments passed before she turned her attention to the kitchen table.

"Oh! You're both awake!" She very nearly gasped, "How fantastic! I'm so glad to see you're up!"

She made her way to the kitchen and dining area, being sure to stop at Corbel's chair and give him a quick kiss to the top of his skull.

"Good morning, Mr. Sixteen." She said softly, hugging him from the side and giving him a second kiss to his cheek, "I can't believe how fast that time just flew!"

Corbel opened his eyes to slits once again, woken up by the gestures.

"Mmmooommmm!" He groaned, raising a hand to wipe at his eyes and actually begin to wake up.

"Didn't sleep well?"

"Mmmnn-nnghh." Was his answer as he shook his head, "Ffffellsleeeepannndehh. 'eFfforeSannsnevverwoookeupp."

"But, Sans is right here." Mrs. Gaster answered right away, automatically able to decipher the sleep-speek. She must have had to translate on a regular basis, "The only one who isn't awake now, is you."

Corbel hummed in question, daring to open his eyes a little more, focusing on the strange shape where the empty chair usually was at the table.

"Mmngh . . . Saanns?"

Slightly apprehensive about being put on the spot, but oddly interested in just how sluggishly his savior was moving, Sans gave a little bit of a wave.

That seemed to have done it. Corbel's eyes went wide and his face fell into something that could only be described as utter shock.

"Sans!"

". . . Hi."

Then . . . he saw everything just now!? The stumbling into the room, the incoherence, the nearly falling asleep at the table . . . His mother's coddling!?

Completely silenced, Corbel shifted his gaze. His return wave was almost undetectable, though the faint magic blush that flushed his features was a little more noticeable.

"So, what do you say? How about some soup?" Doctor Gaster suggested, attempting to cut through the awkward situation, "I know it's a bit unorthodox as far as a birthday breakfast is concerned, but it is a fine opportunity and a chance to get properly acquainted with our guest."

Before Corbel could even answer, a bowl was set before him with a spoon. He looked up to the one who placed it there, the mild shock still evident in his expression, to find his mother's smile and a quick wink in his direction.

From across the table, the newcomer raised his spoon add if delivering a toast.

"Happy Birthday, kid." He nodded.

"I . . . I guess I can't refuse now." Corbel sighed, letting a tiny smile sneak onto his face. "Thanks . . ."


	8. Chapter 8- Connect the Dots

**AN: Hey guys . . . anyone who is still here! Thanks for being so so SO SOOO patient with me! I'm sorry it took literally forever to not even get anything out! Everything has been absolutely crazy and wrong and life sucks. But that's enough complaining!**

 **Below is what I call a Skeleton outline. It's not really a fully realized chapter with detail and a lot of dialogue. Instead, it gives you the general idea of what is supposed to happen within the chapters via bullet-point format. I typically write these in the present tense until I go back to fix them . . . which unfortunately didn't happen.**

 **Originally, I was supposed to go back and flesh this out, make the writing more concrete and dynamic, but every time I opened it, I couldn't focus long enough to get anything down. So, I'm sorry that this is all I have.**

 **There may be one or two more chapters like this one in the future, so I'll give you a heads up when that happens.**

 **Also, after today, I plan on uploading a chapter every week until I'm caught up with where I ACTUALLY am in writing. So don't worry, there is a LOT of content to read and it'll be coming out soon!**

 **In the meantime, enjoy this bullet point style Skeleton chapter!**

* * *

" **Chapter" 8**

 **Connect the Dots**

It doesn't escape the Gaster family's notice that it was the first meal they'd eaten all together since that first night that Corbel started at the lab. It seems as if the other Skeleton's sudden appearance gave them all something to unite over. Of course Sans has no idea that he's had such an impact on that dynamic of the Gaster family. They ask him a few "getting to know you" questions and Sans answers to the best of his ability.

They are able to gather Sans' full name, his age, and the fact that he'd been sent by the Froggit and Vegitoid to find the Gaster family. Sans tells them about the cave-in and that he had been caught in the blast caused by men at the cave.

Corbel is fascinated by the idea that Sans actually SAW and SPOKE to humans whereas Gaster is visibly put-off by even the mention of them. He tries to hide it, but his whole body seems to tense. Nyala is . . . disappointed, knowing that there really hasn't been much advancement in the human's view on monsters. She thinks that maybe there really will never be peace with the humans ever again . . . maybe there was never really peace in the first place. She feels badly for Sans, having to learn that first-hand at such a young age. She even apologizes for the misfortune Sans had seen by the humans' hand. Sans insists that there's no reason for her to apologize.

When Gaster drives the conversation away from the humans and back to Sans, asking him where he grew up, about his parents and where he'd come from, the boy seems to clam up, shutting down and unable to find words to explain himself. He avoids eye contact with the doctor.  
"M-my parents . . ." He stammers in a low tone. "Well, that's a loaded question . . ."

Nyala shoots a quick look to her husband. The understanding between them is mutual.  
"Sans, honey. It's okay if you don't want to go into details, but . . . you've been alone for quite a while, haven't you?"  
Once again, Sans is silenced by the observation and he turns his eyes away from anyone and everyone.

The thought makes Corbel stall as well. His eyes, however, remain glued to Sans. With as many times as he and his parents have butted heads over the years, he can't imagine what his life would be like if he suddenly lost them . . . No wonder Sans didn't want to talk about it. It must have been terribly painful for him.

"It's fine." Sans finally answers. "I'm getting by okay on my own."

"Except for the eating and sleeping regularly part." Gaster adds.

To the others' surprise, Sans actually laughs at that, "Well, you got me there."

The conversation continues until Gaster has to excuse himself from the table. After all, he needed to get to the Lab by 8:00 in order to meet the new intern and get him all squared away. Though he says that the intern's paperwork and "Orientation" will be the only thing he does at the Lab today and that he'll be back home in just a few hours. He gives Corbel the day off as well, saying that he's still got a few good birthdays left before he'll even have to think about working through them. Besides, it gives him more time with their guest.

* * *

When Gaster leaves, Sans expresses pure astonishment and admiration for the doctor saying (more to himself) that he still can't believe that he was the one responsible for the creation of the CORE. When his thoughts and his hypotheses become more solid and he becomes more outspoken, becoming lost in the "maybes" of the machine, Corbel raises a brow, listening to just how close Sans is to the actual truth. He's using many of the same ideas and even much of the same terminology as the doctor.

"Are you a scientific mind as well, Sans?" Nyala hums with a bit of a smile.

"Heh, well, yeah." Sans chuckles in response. "Actually I was supposed to be starting classes soon on scholarship with Physics as my major with a discipline in Astronomy."

"Astronomy, huh?" Corbel questions with a slight chuckle, "Not a very popular choice, I have to say. I mean, the stars pretty much all stay the same. And it's not likely that we'll be able to see the real ones anytime soon." He notices just how backhanded the comment sounds after he says it and he scrambles to try to amend himself, "But . . . but, I mean, Astronomy actually does sound interesting all the same." Corbel's chuckling becomes a bit nervous, hoping he didn't offend Sans or his interests.

"Oh my!" Nyala jumps in to save the conversation a bit, "University!? At your age? That's incredible!" The phrase 'supposed to be' didn't escape her notice, "What happened to that plan?"

If anything, the interjection choked the conversation even more as again, Sans went quiet, dialing back his enthusiasm a bit and looking back to the table. He stands to take and clean his bowl in the sink. It was the least he could do after everything the family had done for him. Before he can follow through, however, Corbel stands as well, taking Sans' bowl as well as his own.

"You know . . ." He said, "If you're not going to that university . . . if you have no other plans . . . I mean, if you'd be willing to stick around here a bit longer, Dad's been looking for more interns to help out in the Lab. You would still be earning credits and you'd get to put that enthusiasm and passion of yours to good use. If-if you want, I could talk to Dad for you. Maybe he'd at least be willing to interview you."

"And, of course, you are more than welcome to stay with us." Nyala added, also standing and taking her bowl as well as the two boys'. Even if Corbel was trying to be a good host, it was still his birthday, and there was no way she was going to make him clean all the dishes on his birthday. "Our home isn't very large, but it's open if you should need it to be."

Sans insists that he couldn't impose on the family any more than he has. They don't have any extra room and he couldn't possibly continue to use up their couch. Corbel does say he doesn't mind sharing his room and they could find some sort of arrangement that works for both of them. It would be like an extended sleepover. Sans chuckles at the idea, but shakes his head all the same with an amused, "Thanks anyway, kid."

Nyala huffs, her expression becoming stern, "Sans." She begins solidly and Sans has no choice but to straighten up and listen, her authority becoming evident. "I understand your apprehension. I can feel it coming off of you. And I know you say you don't want to bother us. But I can tell you now, on behalf of the entire family, my husband included, that you are not bothering us or inconveniencing us. In fact, it would be much more of a bother if we were to let you go out there with nowhere else to go. And as a teacher, if I see a child in need and I am in a position to help, I personally CANNOT let him go without doing everything I can for him."

Sans stalls and looks openly at Mrs. Gaster, shocked by her resolve. He's never been shown this level of concern before by _anyone_ and he doesn't quite know how to handle it. And even Corbel is slightly taken aback by his mother's assertion. He wants to stand and applaud her for it and for voicing his concerns as well, but he confirms the sentiment with a smile and a nod instead.

When Sans responds, it's with a slow humming tone as he thinks through his internal conflict. Of course, the thought feels too good to be true that, at least for a bit, his wandering is over- that a family is actually offering to take him in . . . and they do seem like a really nice family . . . but, at the same time, no matter how nice they seem and how much they offer, it just feels wrong for him to accept that level of generosity . . . he's never been one to accept charity and that's not what he wants this to be. He doesn't want to become a charity case. He's made it this far on his own. He can handle himself. Mrs. Gaster even said it herself, "a child in need" that's what she sees him as . . . but that's never what he's been.

But still . . . they are offering to share what they have with him . . . even though he's done nothing to deserve it.

"And let's face it." Corbel adds after a moment, "We Skeletons should have each other's backs when we can, right?"

And it's this kid's birthday . . . damn it. Of course this had to happen on his birthday. When he should have been enjoying his day, he was spending it worrying about some stranger instead. Damn it all.

Sans sighs with a quiet chuckle, "Thanks for the offer." He responds softly with as much of a smile as he can muster, "But I can't do that to you and your family. Thank you for everything. For saving me and for letting me stay and for the amazing meal. You've all already helped me so much, so, please don't worry about me anymore."

"Don't be stupid!" Corbel speaks up again, "There's no way we could-"

Nyala reaches out and touches Corbel's forearm gently with a sigh. Her eyes, reading Sans' expression. When she does, she realizes his resolve and understands. Her stern tone and her look from before dissipates and she concedes to the wishes of her guest. Corbel, on the other hand, is still torn, trying to make sense of the silent exchange. When his mother's grip tightens, he at least understands that they will not oppose Sans any longer. He lets out a long breath as well.

"But . . ."

"This is his decision, sweetie. We can't force him. If he wants to go, we have to respect his wishes."

"But I . . ." Corbel breathes, defeated, "At-at least . . . at least let me talk to Dad for you. Think about the internship. I think you'd be good for it."

Sans turns his attention back to the table and thinks it over. If he was going to make a new life for himself in this Underground monster society, he would have to start somewhere . . . may as well be somewhere he could at least somewhat pick up where he left off . . . he could build something here if he just opened himself to it.

"This internship . . ." He says slowly, "Is it a paying gig?"

* * *

It's agreed that Corbel would bring up the idea of interviewing Sans for the remaining intern position with Gaster. After explaining Sans' interest and his enthusiasm from breakfast, Gaster agrees to give him a chance and sets up an interview time.

Though Sans doesn't have any clothing for the interview and doesn't _quite_ look the part, when they talk, Gaster can see the same spark that Corbel saw in him. Gaster agrees that Sans could be a good fit for the lab with his physics background. He decides to give him a chance . . . a trial run to see how he fits. And at the request of his wife, Gaster offers a discreet deal as well. He knows that at this point, Sans is homeless and that he won't stay with the family . . . but maybe he would agree to stay on his own. In one of the rooms of the lab. He could grant Sans access to one of the rooms just until he can get on his feet. Gaster explains that if Sans passes the trial run, he'll be hired on as permanent staff at either a full-time assistant or a part-time assistant.

Sans muses on this and comes to the conclusion that if he gets a full-time job at the lab, he could afford an apartment somewhere and that would end this roaming stint for good! He agrees to the terms and decides to accept the offer to stay in the lab until then, under the condition that it stays between the two of them. Somewhere in the back of his mind, however, he already knows that the rest of the Gaster family would find out one way or another anyway, but as long as the word didn't expand beyond them, he supposed it would be okay.

* * *

Life in the lab goes smoothly. Gaine notes that if Skeletons were supposed to be really rare, it's interesting to see so many in one spot. He says it jokingly.

Sans is tested on his general knowledge and work ethic, working on a few tasks with Gaine, a few tasks with Corbel, a few tasks with the doctor himself, and even a few tasks alone. Gaine has found his flow and his niche, and at this point, so has Corbel, so Sans needs to find his in order to make the workflow steady. He finds his flow most easily with Corbel. The two get along great and they motivate each other, questioning, challenging and pushing the other far beyond what either of them could accomplish alone. Not only this, but they become fast friends. For the doctor, it's great to see for his son and he tells Nyala of the development as well. She's so happy that everything is working out so well.

Even outside of the lab, Corbel and Sans begin to hang out more and more. Corbel introduces Sans to Undyne and the Blooks, bringing him around when the friends all meet up. Sans hits it off splendidly with Metta and Napstablook and they find him endearing and funny. Undyne, however, is more skeptical. There's just something about him that rubs her the wrong way. Why would there suddenly be a new Skeleton _now_ after so long without hearing anything about them? Where has he been this whole time? And he refuses to talk about anything in his past. It just seems so weird and off to her. But if Corbel thinks he's good people, then she supposes she can let it slide for now.

The days fly by and the end of summer comes quickly. Too quickly for Corbel. He can't believe that he already has to start school again. It feels like he only just started at the lab. Part of him doesn't want to go back, but he knows that he has to prioritize and maybe after he graduates, he can work at the lab as well. Until then, however, he will continue being an intern, working after school when he can. He won't be paid for it, but it's experience he can use.

Meanwhile, both Sans and Gaine are granted full-time positions as assistants at the lab and they work closely to keep the work flowing now that Corbel won't be around nearly so often. They find their flow and continue to work well. Gaine still has no idea that Sans has been living in the lab, which is exactly what Sans wants. And now that he's officially on the payroll, Sans has begun to save his money so he can get an apartment. He's currently looking in and around Hotland to make the commute to work easier. He considers Waterfall as well so he can be closer to the Gaster family . . . he feels connected to them.

Meanwhile, there have been a few changes here and there with the Gaster family as well. Gaster has been much better at keeping his schedule from getting the better of him. He sets alarms for himself now that Corbel isn't around as much and he keeps to his son's "rules" so that he doesn't start a project that would prevent him from leaving at a decent hour. It seems as those observations have really been helpful, if a bit restricting.

Nyala is happy that she sees a lot more of her family now and even those at work have noticed a change in her. She seems more energetic and more motivated and at the end of the day, she's excited to go home where she used to sigh and drag her feet as if she were dreading it. It's a nice change in her as well.

And Corbel has been acting differently as well. He trusts his father a lot more than he did before, so he doesn't have to keep such a close watch on him. He knows that now he's going to start his junior year, he doesn't have to worry so much about his father neglecting his duties at home. Undyne and the Blooks notice this drastic change instantly and they're glad that Corbel and his dad are on better terms than they were at the beginning of summer.

But they notice something else as well. They notice that Corbel is spending a lot of his afternoon time back at the lab, which isn't necessarily a bad thing. After all, Undyne is spending quite a bit of time training and Metta spends his time practicing his entrances, with Napstablook as his test audience. But something about Corbel's enthusiasm toward the lab seems a bit different than the others. They wonder if there's something else going on. Whenever Corbel mentions going to the lab, his spirits rise about two-fold and a smile crosses his face that will not fall. He seems distracted and watches the hands tick by in his pocket watch while the rest of them are trying to hold a conversation with him. It's like he's counting down the time until he can go back. They wonder why that is.


	9. Chapter 9- Florence Nightingale

**AN: And, once again, I'm late uploading! But only by a day, so that's not SO bad, right . . . ? Anyway! Thanks for tuning in! There's a lot to catch up on so we'll get to all that in a second.**

 **This is another half-skeleton chapter. A LITTLE more fleshed out than the last one, but still in its primal form before editing and expanding. I promise the chapters will be back to normal soon! Until then, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9  
The Florence Nightingale Effect**

At home over the next few weeks, Dr. and Mrs. Gaster begin to take notice of the change in their son as well. Corbel is more involved at home. He's smiling a lot more than he had been before he started work in the lab. He's excited about going to work and he makes sure he's well dressed and presentable before he leaves, sometimes even coming home after school to "freshen up" before heading in. At night, he laughs around the dinner table and they notice that instead of stories about school and what his friends there have been up to, his dinner time stories are usually about things that happened at the lab- things Sans said and what they'd done that day. The parent's think it's wonderful that Corbel is connecting so much with this other skeleton, especially considering he'd never known another skeleton outside of their family before.

At work, Corbel and Sans are often assigned to projects together since that's how they work best. The two of them laugh and joke while working. It makes the day go by faster and they're actually more productive this way. It's great!

And as time passes, Corbel starts to learn a lot more at the lab than just the scientific aspects of the place. Though he is very much dedicated to the work and he's glad he has the opportunity to not only ask the questions on his mind, but to explore them and find answers on his own, but he also has the privilege to discover something completely new . . .

As Corbel gets to know his lab partner, he also begins to take notice of all the little things about him and appreciate how he operates. He notices the way Sans' smile will pull at the edges and cover his entire face when he thinks something is truly funny. Or the way he will hide his face completely and just let his shoulders bounce when he is trying to sober himself long enough to take a measurement or a reading. Sometimes, on magical occasions, Sans will get lost in the joke for a while, but when he comes back and he's trying to make himself focus again, he will let out an audible sigh. Corbel finds himself craving the sound of that sigh, and he strives to hear that tell-tale gut laughter. The sound fills him and gives him purpose. Corbel makes it his personal mission to get Sans to laugh like that as much as he possibly can.

Eventually, he notices other differences as well. How bright the lab seems, knowing Sans will be there. He looks forward to going and working the same assignments with him. And even though he's supposed to be making sure he and his father got home on time, he found himself dreading that time of day now. He also notices that even though, he's excited about seeing the other Skeleton (almost) every day, he's also exceedingly nervous about it. He and Sans are already friends . . . at least he liked to think so . . . so there's no real reason to feel that way. But whenever their eyes meet for just a little longer than normal or when they both reach for the same tool or bounce ideas off of each other until they come to a realization at the same time, something within Corbel shifts and it feels as if it's tickling at his soul. He finds himself reliving the moment in a multitude of endless cycles and sometimes it gets difficult to breathe. During these times, he would have to loosen his tie and unbutton the topmost button of his shirt. At first, he thought it was because of the heat of the area. After all, the lab was located in Hotland. But after a while, Corbel noticed the correlation between the events- the cause and effect- and he was able to draw a conclusion. He had to take a step back and look at the situation as if from a third party- a technique Sans had suggested whenever he was debating about making a difficult decision.

If it had been any one of his friends acting this way, he would've jeered at them and poked fun at them for having a crush.

Is _that_ what this was!? Is _that_ what this feeling was supposed to mean . . . ? Did he have a-a crush . . . on _Sans_!?

Of course not! That's not what this was at all! How could it be? There's no way he would let something so foolish and childish happen. Sans was a _friend_! Like Metta! Like Undyne! Like Napstablook!

But still . . . none of _them_ sent his heart into spasms in quite the same way. None of _them_ made him second guess his every action for fear of seeming awkward. None of _them_ made him feel quite so . . .

He needed to get to the bottom of this ASAP. He needed to know for sure.

* * *

Even after trying Sans' technique, he decided he needed to get another opinion from someone who would know best.

"Mom . . . C-can I talk to you for a second?"

"Honey, of course! What's the matter?"

"O-oh, nothing . . . it's nothing, I just want . . . um . . . So, um . . . you and dad. . . have been together for a long time."

"Well, yes, I suppose we have."

"And you knew each other . . . a-and liked each other for a long time before that . . . ?"

"Corbel, what is this about? Is there something wrong between you and your father? Did something happen?"

"No! No, that's not it . . . things are going great there! And we're making so much progress . . ."

"Then, what's the matter, honey? What's bothering you so much?"

"M-mom . . . wh-when-when did you know . . . that dad was . . . th-that he was 'the one'? How did you know you were . . . How-how can you tell?"

Nyala cocks her head "Corbel . . . ?"

"Ne-nevermind. It's stupid . . . forget I asked."

"No! No, Corbel, please. Obviously, this is important to you and I want to help where I can." She takes a minute to reflect on the question and after the minute passes, she speaks again.

"I think that I fell for your father not too long after we met actually . . . I was new to the area and an outsider. Not only did I not sound like the other monsters because . . . well, my accent was pretty strong back then, but on top of that, my magic frightened them. You know how my magic looks different than yours or Wingdings' right?"

"Yeah, it has that shimmering pearl look to it, it's really pretty! I kinda wished I could make my magic look like yours when I was a kid."

"Oh! Thank you for saying so, baby!"

"Don't tell me they were scared because of _that_!"

"It didn't look like anything they'd ever seen before. They thought I was sick or that I would pass it on like a disease if they got too close to me. Middle school children can be cruel. And it didn't help that I went to a predominantly human school. Even if the humans knew and were friends with other monsters, they were very reluctant to accept me. Even in the groups I could get into, there were a few who went out of their way to make sure I was miserable. Destroying my art supplies and slashing my paintings. Defacing them. Ruining my clothing. Stealing my shoes so I'd have to walk home barefoot. Or worse, stealing all of my clothing while I showered after PE so I was stuck in the locker room with nothing but a towel."

"Mom, that's terrible! What the heck!?"

"Yes. I think they were trying to convince me to leave. And I wanted to. I wanted to go back home where I had friends and history. But, of course, that was impossible with my parents working where we were. I realized that I had two choices. I could either toughen up and just learn to endure it or I could fight back.

"So I chose to fight back.

"If they were so afraid of my magic, I figured I would use it to drive them away. When they would approach me, I would set up a barrier, make it flare out, threaten to catch them in it if they got near me or my supplies. I would set traps in my locker for those who would try to steal my shoes or my clothes during P.E. And if the bullying ever got physical . . . which began to happen more often once I started to fight back . . . I would surround them in my magic and threaten to suffocate them with it. It was an empty threat, of course, but some were scared away by it. For some, it worked a little too well. They reported me and I was nearly expelled."

"For trying to stand up for yourself!? What a load of crap! Why didn't you report them right back!? Tell them what they were doing to you and that you were only trying to defend yourself! Didn't they _see_ what was going on?"

"I tried, but it seemed as if they'd already made up their minds about me and they'd already chosen sides. If it hadn't been for one monster who backed me and pleaded my case to the school, I would've been gone. He called in witnesses and got testimonies from other kids who suffered the same hardships I had. The only difference in my case was that I made it a point to fight back where they had been too timid to stir the pot.

"But when that monster approached me, I had no idea who he was. I just thought he was another antagonizer and I prepared to fight. It was the only way I knew that I could get out of a situation like that. He approached me still with his hands up so I could see them. He was trying to show me that he didn't intend to harm me. I'd seen the others do the same thing as a ploy to get close and I'd fallen for that trick one too many times to let it happen again with this guy. I didn't budge in the slightest and instead continued to glare at him, telling him that if he came any closer, I would strike.

"He took the next step forward and I hesitated, not because I was afraid, but because he'd taken off his gloves and I saw the holes in his hands. I thought that maybe the others had done that to him, that he was a victim, just like I was. That maybe he actually understood.

"He took a few more slow steps forward and I took a step back. When he got close enough, he took my hands and I panicked, my magic flaring out again and trapping both of us in a swirling vortex. Instead of him being frightened and stepping back like I thought, he stood there calmly and looked around us, astonished by the look and the feel of my magic. His very first word. The very first word I ever heard him speak was while he was staring with his eyes widened. His mouth had fallen open as well. Do you know what he said?"

Corbel shakes his head.

"As he stood there staring at my magic, he wasn't afraid, he wasn't taken aback at all, and he wasn't even very surprised. He was just . . . in awe. And all he said was, 'Wow . . .' When he looked back at me, he smiled.

"He was only 14 and I was only 12, but I think that's when I knew . . . maybe not that he was 'the one' but that he was different. That he was genuinely not afraid of me and that he actually had an interest in me.

"As I spent more time with him, I began to appreciate his thirst for knowledge, his passion, and his curiosity. At first, it was slightly frustrating that he wanted me to use my magic more, knowing that it was a sensitive subject for me and that it was the stem of my bullying, but he wanted me to see that it was nothing to be ashamed of. That it was a part of me just like any other monster's magic was a part of them. That it was beautiful and it was something they could never take from me. Turns out, he had a sweet side too.

"I noticed that when we spent more and more time together, I was feeling happier than I ever had before. I was smiling all the time, so much that my parents noticed. I was excited to go to school knowing that he would be there and when he was missing or out for the day, I would shut down a little and withdraw into myself until he returned. I hummed to myself when I painted and there was a never-ending well of inspiration when I thought about him. I was motivated by him.

"When we got closer, he would make little things for me out of wire and wood and I would paint for him or sing for him in return. I think a few of the things he made for me made it to the Underground with us. I'll have to show you sometime.

"Skip ahead to Wingdings' first year in high school. There was a school dance and instead of asking one of the high school girls, he came to me and asked me even though I was still only in my last year of middle school at the time. He was so incredibly nervous and cute about asking me too. I couldn't say no! He made a little flower for me and I wore it around my wrist and we dated ever since. He was 15 and I'd just turned 13. Looking back, we were so young, but I think that was the most important meeting of my life. And the most lasting friendship I've could have ever hoped for." Nyala's face rests in a peaceful smile.

"I hope my story helps you, honey." She says sweetly, finished with her tale.

Corbel thinks it over, taking in everything his mother told him and applying it to his current situation. Did he feel the same way?

What was he doing now? Weren't those feelings the exact reason he was here right now? He'd felt so strongly about this - about him - that he asked his _mother_. Surely, that meant something, didn't it?

"I think it does," Corbel hums with a grin, "Thanks, Mom."

"You're very welcome, baby!" Her smile brightens as well, noticing Corbel's hum and the magic blush in his cheeks.

"I suppose you're not going to tell me who it is, are you? The one who's making you ask these questions and smile so sheepishly?"

For a brief moment, Corbel's eyes widen as he realizes he's been caught, but he supposes it was incredibly obvious. His face settles into a nervous smile once again.

"Not . . . not yet. Not until I know for sure."

Nyala nods her understanding, but she's already drawn some conclusions of her own. Maybe she should talk to her husband about it . . . maybe get his opinion on the situation . . . maybe have him keep an eye on the two of them just to be sure.

Or . . . maybe she'll let Corbel handle this on his own. Oh, his first crush! How exciting!

* * *

Time goes by and it's business as usual. Corbel tries to be a bit more discrete, but of course, his mother, observant as she is, can see right through the charade.

One night, Nyala suggests that perhaps Sans would like to come by for dinner sometime and catch up. She says that it's been a while since she's seen him and she'd like to see how he's been doing. After dinner, the two of them could have a guy's night and she and Gaster could maybe go out. At first, Corbel hesitates, wondering if it's such a good idea, but the more he thinks about it, the more he likes the idea. And it would mean more time with Sans. More chances to make him laugh.

"I'll ask him and see what he says." Corbel grins.

The next day at work, Corbel finds it difficult to concentrate and whenever he sees or thinks about Sans, a heated feeling flushes through him and he has to put a cap on his steadily wandering thoughts. When he's finally able to shove down his nerves, he tries to casually approach the subject of a sleepover with Sans. He finds a moment to talk to Sans right before the lunch hour and while they were setting some things aside to come back to after lunch. Corbel approaches the subject saying it was his mother's idea . . . which isn't a lie and that she said it was a shame they haven't had him back over sooner. Not since the first time when they'd brought him home after the CORE incident and Sans had refused the invitation of living with the Gaster family.

At first, Sans is hesitant about the dinner invitation, unsure if he'd be overstepping a boundary- it could potentially get really awkward going to his boss' home for dinner, but at Corbel's insistence, Sans ultimately smiles and agrees.

Corbel seems to light up for the rest of the day, talking about how his mother makes the best spaghetti and maybe he could convince her to make some for when Sans comes over. He tells Sans all about how the two of them used to cook together all the time, but even if he had been improving, he was never really as good as she was. He _could_ bake cookies, though, improving on his father's recipes. He'd been messing around with the recipes and trying new things with his dad ever since he was a kid. He supposes that's part of what led to the love for experimentation. One time they deviated from the recipe so much that -

Corbel stops dead in his story as Sans seems distracted. Seeing this, something clenches in Corbel's chest again. In his excitement, he didn't notice Sans was upset. No! Did he do that? Was it something he said?

"Sans, are you okay? Did I upset you?"

Sans widened his eyes for a moment, turning his attention back to the younger Skeleton, "Wha-no! Of course not! That- sounds really nice and it's cool that your family is so close. You're a lucky guy. I didn't spend a whole lot of time there before, but your mom was really sweet to me and of course your dad . . ."

Of course! How could Corbel have forgotten!? Sans didn't _have_ a family! He was on his own from a young age and had to make do without parents like his! Of course, he didn't want to hear him boast about how great his family was and all the stuff they did together . . .

Corbel hummed solemnly, turning his face away, "I'm sorry."

Sans sparked up at that, "Wait-what? Why?"

"I didn't mean to bring all that up and make you . . ."

"Geez, Corbel! No! All that's fine! I was just thinking . . . that I have no idea what to bring! I mean, if your mom's making spaghetti and you and your dad are making cookies, then I gotta contribute somehow! Besides, I should at least try to pay 'em back for everything they've done for me, right?"

Corbel hesitated, unsure of whether or not he actually believed Sans. It did sound like he was fishing for an answer. "Well, don't worry about that!" He answered all the same, "Just bring you! Well, I guess, Mom did say it would be a guy's night. She and Dad are finally planning to go out for a date night after dinner . . . let's hope. S-so, I guess you can bring whatever you want. And you're welcome to stay the night as well, so there's that too."

"So, we'd just be hanging out at your house while your parents go out on a date . . . ?"

"Y-yeah. Sounds like. Is that okay?"

Sans smiles at Corbel, "Sounds great."

* * *

When the lab is closing and everyone is packing up to go home at the end of the day, Corbel decides to spend the last few minutes in Gaster's office. He's curled up on the corner of a small fold-up futon with a pencil and a pad of paper, just to kill time while he waits for his dad to finish up the last of his report.

"You've been awfully quiet, son." Gaster commented as he continued in his work, "Is something bothering you?"

"Hmm?" Corbel answers quietly, not even bothering to look up from his paper. He didn't hear the question and hasn't been paying attention in the slightest.

"What are you working on?" The father asked, taking a moment to set his pen down.

"Oh, nothing!" Corbel answered a little more defensively than he'd meant to. "I mean, it's not important."

"Are you _sketching_? You haven't drawn anything since you were seven!"

Corbel chuckled at his paper. "It shows. You know, I was thinking about asking Mom for lessons . . . She told me how she used to paint for you when you were younger and how you would make things for her out of wire and wood."

"She did?" Gaster asks with a bit of a grin, memories pouring in.

"Yeah. How come people don't do stuff like that for each other anymore? Kinda sad."

"That's a great question. Well, either way, I'm sure she'll be thrilled to teach you if you ask her." As they spoke, Gaster monitored his son and his movements. He hadn't looked up once during their conversation, but kept a constant smile down to his paper. What was he drawing?

Come to think of it, Nyala had mentioned something to him in passing. Maybe it was time to test her theory.

"Speaking of." Gaster continued, "What did Sans say about dinner?"

"Oh, he's in!" Corbel answered cheerfully, "It's funny, actually. He was afraid about coming at first. He didn't want to come empty-handed, which I totally get, but I told him not to worry about it. That it'd be good enough if he just showed up . . . But knowing him, he's gonna try to bring something . . . What that is or whether it's appropriate for dinner is another issue altogether. I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up with a rubber chicken or something like that! He's a total nutcase, you know!?" Corbel laughed, erasing a spot carefully, before twirling his pencil in his fingers and continuing his sketching. "But still, the idea's nice, isn't it? I don't know if he's actually gonna stay the night though, but he might. It's kinda tedious navigating from Waterfall to here unless you ask the Riverperson, but after dinner and hanging out for a while, I dunno if he'll be up for it. You know, he actually gets tired pretty quickly. It's kinda weird. Maybe he's just not sleeping well or something. Well, it seems as if he's doing well here, so maybe he can get that apartment he was talking about! Well, here's hoping, right? So anyway, when he comes over, I'll make sure he's got sheets and a blanket and maybe he can stay on the couch . . . By the way, I was thinking . . . Do you think Mom would be up for making spaghetti? I'll help her of course . . . And maybe I'll make cranberry orange cookies. Haven't made those in a while, huh? Do you think he'd like those? Ugh . . . I hope he's not allergic or anything . . . Heh, I suppose I could ask. Yeah, maybe I'll ask tomorrow. So, what do you think? Friday? Still gives us a couple of days and there wouldn't be any obligations the next day. You and Mom could stay out as long as you like and we could sleep in. Maybe make breakfast in the morning . . . ?" Corbel trailed off as his thoughts ran off without him.

"Goodness." Gaster chuckled from his spot leaning forward on his desk, "And to think I was worried about you being so quiet before . . . I think that's the most I've heard you speak in one go in years! You must be really excited about this get-together!"

"Well . . . yeah. How often does something like this happen!? And Sans is becoming a really good friend! I hope we could still be friends even after all of this school stuff too . . . Man, that reminds me! I said I'd set up another get-together with Undyne and the Blooks too! He met them a little while ago and they seemed to hit it off okay, but I dunno, I really _really_ want them to get along, you know? I mean, they're my best friends! They have been for a long time! Like my whole life! And Sans is . . ."

"Corbel." Gaster pushed quietly, gently warning his son that he was about to go on another rambling session.

Corbel cleared his throat, finally turning his eyes and a slightly embarrassed smile up to his father.

"Sorry."

Gaster shook his head briefly, dismissing the apology, as he pushed his chair back and made to stand.

"Why don't we head home now?"

Corbel closed the notepad and shoved the pencil in the little spiral along the top, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

 **Author Footnote: Just in case you were curious: The Florence Nightingale effect is a trope where a caregiver develops romantic feelings, sexual feelings, or both for their patient, even if very little communication or contact takes place outside of basic care.**

 **Source . . . Um . . . I googled it.**


	10. Chapter 10- Crush

**AN: Still trying to get used to a steady posting schedule. I seem to keep missing the self-imposed deadlines. I'm more used to just uploading whenever I finish a chapter. But hey, self-imposed deadlines are just that. Self-imposed and they mean nothing to anyone but me. **Ahem** Anyway . . . Thank you for being patient with me! And please enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10  
Crush**

It's been a while, but Sans has settled into his routine nicely. He's an established full-time employee working under the Royal Scientist. It's more than he could have hoped. It paid well and it was a stable income. He thinks sometimes about where his life was headed back home and there was no way he could have ended up at this point so soon. Eventually, maybe, but he never could have imagined . . .

Not only that, but he'd made new relationships here as well. Mainly coworkers, but that's not a bad thing at all.

The doctor was a good boss in his opinion. He had a plan for the place and he knew just what needed to be done in order to set that plan in motion. He knew his workers and their strengths and weaknesses and allotted tasks based on those observations. He trusted his team to complete their work even with minimal supervision, but even so, he made it a point to let the others know that if ever they needed clarification or assistance, that he was available. As long as everyone did their part, Gaster was happy and the place could run smoothly. He ran the place more like a team and less like a boss and his subordinates. Sans liked the dynamic. In fact, he preferred it.

His other coworker, Gaine, the tall Cat monster, seemed to like to work alone, and that was how he thrived. He was very observant and thorough and quick with his projects. Having a partner only ever slowed him down and distracted him from the task at hand. It makes him seem more aloof than he really was. During the lunch break and right at quitting time were really the only times Sans saw him outside of his workspace. But he's a lot more open to talking during those times as long as the conversations don't hold him up from whatever it is he has to do next.

And then there was the Doctor's kid, Corbel. His lab partner. He was a cool dude. Still very innocent and sheltered, but he had a good handle on his sense of self. He was a hard worker and he was very conscious about the image he needed to uphold, knowing how his actions can reflect on his father's reputation. He's a good son. But even with those thoughts in mind, Corbel seems to know how to have fun. And really, because he's around, the job seems less like work. And really, to Sans, it feels more like hanging out with a friend than working with another coworker. Sans couldn't ask for a better lab partner.

So when Corbel starts acting strangely around him, of course, Sans takes notice. The boy always did have a cute kind of innocent charm about him, but now it's been amplified. Where before, it was never a big deal, the kid almost never makes direct eye contact anymore and he's even more subdued in his actions. He's acting downright timid which seems a bit odd for him. Even the boy's laugh when they make jokes during work seems . . . . what's the word . . . . cautious? Cautious. It was never like that before and it seems almost like he's afraid of missing something if he were to laugh too hard.

It's strange, to say the least.

"I dunno." Gaine hummed when Sans brought up his concerns to him one day at the end of shift. Corbel had already gone to his father's office and the two were alone as Gaine was gathering his things to head home, "I mean, it's not really any of my business, but from the sound of it, it's almost like he's got a bit of a crush on you, kid."

Sans is taken aback by the suggestion and he chuckles awkwardly at it. No way! There's no way that Corbel could . . .

"What makes you say that?"

"Really? It's kind of obvious when you lay it all out like that. He's suddenly shy around you when he wasn't before. He avoids your gaze because he doesn't want you to catch him blushing, and when he laughs, he reels it back because he wants to see you and hear you laugh. Has he done anything else? Asked you your favorite color or foods or anything like that recently? Has he given anything to you using that information?

Sans thinks it over. "Well, yeah. Corbel's my friend. Why wouldn't he be curious? And it's not that abnormal to want to know more about your friends or to be nice to them. It's thoughtful, not flirtatious. As far as gifts . . . well, no. He hasn't given me anything."

"Well, has he shown an interest in being with you outside of work? Has he suggested the two of you go somewhere over the weekend or hang out alone on some excursion? Maybe lead you one of his favorite spots?"

"No. Not really. But even if he did, what would that prove? Like I said, Corbel's my _friend_! Why would it be so far-fetched if he wanted to hang out somewhere besides work? I dunno, Gaine. It sounds more like you're grasping at straws here."

"Hey, you asked me, remember? I'm just giving my honest opinion. I don't really care and, like I said, it's none of my business either way. Whatever goes on in the doctor's kid's head is up to him, and to some extent, you if ever he decides to come out and confess. Just don't rule it out as a possibility. Otherwise, you fail as a scientist. Think it over and act accordingly. This is a delicate situation and I suggest you treat it as such."

Sans thinks it over. _Has_ Corbel been hinting at something like that? He was acting a bit strangely, but did it . . . did he . . . was there any other evidence?

"I don't know if it would count," Sans said slowly, "but last week, he did invite me over to his house for . . . well, his family said I could come over for dinner on Friday . . . and the two of us would hang . . . while his parents go out . . . Oh no . . ."

Gaine raised his brows. "'Oh no'? Better make sure he doesn't hear you say that. You could break his fragile little spirit. But yeah, it does sound like he invited you over for a date, doesn't it?"

"I thought it was just a sleepover! It sounded like a sleepover! How did I not see that before . . . ? How did I miss this? Oh no . . . no no, Corbel . . . but I already said I'd go. Gaine, what do I do?"

"Sounds like a personal problem to me, _but_ , think of it this way. Do you wanna date the kid or not? Considering his parents are in on it too and helping to set it up, it's probably safe to assume it's his first date. They're giving you space for the night to see how it develops. Not to mention they already like you and trust you enough not to take advantage of their kid or their home. I say you don't break that trust. You kinda have to go. Unless you can think of a REALLY good excuse not to. As for Corbel . . . you have to play that one as carefully as possible. IF this really is his first date, you don't want to ruin it for him . . . it would be cruel to build him up just to knock him down. That being said, you don't want to lead him on either, because that would be even worse."

" . . . so I have to let him down gently . . . before Friday. Man . . . he even said he was going to cook for me . . . how could I be so _slow_!? Well, technically his mom's making the actual dinner, but he said he'd make . . . it doesn't matter! He said he'd cook for me . . . But how do I . . . Okay. First, I need to figure out if _he_ thinks of it as a date. I need to test the waters and see where he's coming from. I can't act until I know for sure . . . but if you're right . . . if he does feel that way, then . . . I'll have to . . ."

"Or. Wild thought. I dunno. You could date the kid and see how you feel about it. What's so wrong with that scenario that you shoot first to rejection? Is he not your type or something?"

Sans goes quiet for a moment. "I . . . I can't."

Gaine stops for a moment and watches Sans. "I see. Poor kid. Well, if it comes to it then . . . you'll have to do what you have to do. Good luck."

Gaine takes his leave then and Sans is left in the atrium with more thoughts on his mind than he knows what to do with. He lets out a long sigh.

* * *

At the next opportunity, Sans has, He decides he needs to get to the bottom of things, though he's still nervous about how to approach the subject. Like Gaine said, it's a very delicate situation and one wrong move could destroy the friendship they already had.

Even so, Sans' resolve began to falter. Corbel had been planning and looking forward to Friday night . . . and not only him, Corbel expressed real joy at seeing his parents finally go out on a date of their own. If he turned Corbel down now . . . there was a chance that not only his plans would fall through, but his parents' plans as well. He could be ruining two dates . . .

Damn it.

He didn't really have a choice if he wanted to keep the good vibes going . . . at least through the weekend. So much for getting to the bottom of things before Friday.

Sans did take the opportunity to watch and observe Corbel. His gazes, his movements, and his speech. And even in the most simple of conversations, there was a hint of nervous hesitation . . . and Sans had to admit that it was kind of adorable. Corbel was trying so hard not to trip up on his words or fumble too much with the instruments. And before a test or an experiment, Corbel would start early in order to go over the supply list for both of them. He would make sure Sans had everything he needed to get started. Corbel would go out of his way to make sure he was set up even before tending to his own list of things. Sans always thought that it was just because Corbel was an awesome lab partner, but with this new filter over his eyes . . . he thought that perhaps it could have meant more to Corbel than just that. Even when Sans tried to insist that he gather his own supplies or that he clean Corbel's at the end of the day, the boy would refuse and insist that he take care of it.

The more he paid attention, the more obvious it all seemed. Could Sans really just say nothing all the way through the weekend just to spare his friend's feelings for just a little while longer? To save his parents' weekend as well . . . or would keeping it in until then make it even that much harder for him later on?

"Hey, um . . . Corbel?"

"Yeah, Sans?" Corbel grinned, setting the last flask upside down on the towel in order to let it dry overnight. Even the tone in his voice was lighter.

"About tonight . . ."

". . . Y-yeah . . . ?"

At that, something in Corbel's posture seized for a second, like maybe he was already preparing for the worst. How sad that this was his first reaction to any mention of the evening. Sans supposed that his tone wasn't the most upbeat either . . . but still . . .

Maybe after dinner really would be best . . . but he really couldn't do anything that would hurt the kid more than he was already going to.

"I just wanted to say . . . I'm really looking forward to it. It's been a really long time since I've had a home-cooked meal."

When Corbel turned to him, it was with the slightest hint of suspicion. Through that, a smile pulled again at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, you won't be disappointed! I'm gonna make sure I follow mom's recipe exactly. She's gonna be busy getting ready for her date with Dad, so I'll be in charge of the actual meal prep. But we did all of our shopping yesterday . . . and- and spaghetti is pretty easy to do. Not many ways you can screw that up, right? So I- So, I'll- I mean . . . I'll do my best!"

"Wait. You're the one who's cooking!?"

"Well, you don't have to sound so dejected about it!" Corbel smiled even more brightly. "I won't poison you!"

Sans drew in a deep breath and tried to make it silent, making sure his smile remained intact.

Of course, Corbel noticed the change. "Alright, Sans. What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Sans questioned a little surprised.

"Yeah. Wrong. What? You think I can't tell when you're faking? I can tell when my mom does it and I tell when you do it!"

Sans tore his eyes away for a second to look off to the side. He released that breath in a single huff.

"I just- I thought your parents would be there." Sans responded, still trying to keep his smile, "At least through dinner. Like a family thing. After all, didn't your mom say that she wanted to catch up?"

Corbel was unshaken, "Dad surprised her with dinner reservations."

"Oh! Good for them."

"Yeah. They've really needed a night out. I'm happy for them."

"So we'll be alone all night?"

"Yeah, this was established last week."

"And you're gonna make spaghetti? Just for the two of us?"

"Well, I said I was gonna. And my mom's recipe is amazing! Don't worry, it's gonna be-"

"Corbel, is this a date?" Sans asked bluntly.

Corbel froze mid-word, his eyes shooting wide open. At first, it didn't look like he would move again for quite a while, but when he cleared his throat and turned his eyes away as he wrung his hands together in his nervous habit, Sans knew that he was still functioning at least.

"W-w-well," Corbel stammered, unable to find a steady place to start. The same nervousness that Sans had found adorable before, now gripped tightly at his heart. So it was true . . . before he could sense it, before he knew what was going on, Corbel had fallen . . . and this whole thing was him trying to show his affection . . . ?

"Corbel . . . ?"

"O-of course it's not a date!" Corbel scoffed, tearing his hands from each other and shoving them in his pockets instead. "I-if it were a date, I would have asked you out! It-it can't be a date unless you agree to it too! So . . . yeah . . . it- it's not a date!"

Sans turned his eyes away this time so neither one of them was looking at the other. A heavy silence fell over both of them as they each tried to find the best way to move forward.

"Corbel . . ." Sans started again softly, "You invited me over to your house for dinner, offered to cook for me, suggested we hang out afterward . . . and I said yes . . . I understand how it could be seen as a date . . . the question here is . . . do you want it to be? Did you wanna ask me out, but didn't really know how?"

Again Corbel hesitated and Sans could sense the trepidation in the younger Skeleton. He remembered the feeling well. It hadn't been too long ago that he'd been going through something similar . . .

"W-what would you have said if I did ask you out?" The boy asked in a near-whisper.

Sans froze this time, unable to bring himself to say it out loud. Already, Corbel sounded as if all the life and energy had been punched out of him and his composure was only holding on by a thread.

The silence became Sans' answer.

Corbel lowered his head even more, "Of course . . . " He muttered, "God, I'm such an idiot . . ."

"Corbel, no! Don't say that!"

"No . . . I should have known . . . there's no way you'd ever go for someone like me."

"That's not it!" Sans argued, "Trust me. Look, you're a great kid, it's just-"

"And that's all I am, huh? Just a kid? Is that all you see me as? No, that's not it, is it? Let me guess. I'm 'The Doctor's Kid' right? I'm so much more than just that, you know!? Let me show you!"

"I do know." Sans answered, still not daring to look back up at Corbel, "Over the past few months, I've really gotten to know you and you really are amazing. You're talented and driven. You're caring and considerate. You're ambitious and dedicated. And you're _funny_! Anyone would be lucky to have you!"

"anyone but you."

Sans grunted as he felt a knife drive into him. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid. He'd caused Corbel so much pain with so little effort. It was terrible to see his face fallen so much. Less than a second later, he raised his hands to his eyes to quickly brush away the sudden downfall of tears.

"Look, Corbel . . . how do you . . . I mean, are you-?"

"Am I what? Am I sure? How can I be certain that I'm in love with you? Do I know for sure that's what this is? That this isn't some high school fling that I'm gonna get over in a month and never think about again. Is that it? Believe me, I've thought about this over and over again, asking myself the exact same questions. Wondering the exact same things. And my answer is . . . No. No, I'm not sure. I have no idea what I'm feeling right now. I don't know if this is love or infatuation or just admiration . . . I only know that I've never felt this way about _anyone_ before. Not ever. And I have no idea how long it's going to last. Could be a month. Could be several years . . . could be my entire life. I don't know. And there's no way of knowing! I just know that whatever it is I'm feeling . . . It's happening _now_ . . . And it's strong _now_. And it only happens when I'm around you or when I think about you . . . or when your name is mentioned. I can't help it and I can't control it . . . and it isn't like I can just . . ."

During Corbel's talk, Sans took a step forward, taking both of the younger Skeleton's hands in his and lowering them from his face. From there, he took Corbel in his arms in a solid embrace and Corbel went silent for several long seconds, not even drawing in a breath.

"I'm so sorry." Sans whispered to him, "I wish I could fix this for you. I wish I could do this in a way that didn't hurt you. But let me explain. It's not that I don't like you. That's not it at _all_! You're a great guy and I wasn't lying when I said anyone would be lucky to have you. But I . . . I'm already involved with someone. I have been for a while."

If possible, Corbel's form went even more rigid. How was it that he'd never even considered that possibility? That Sans was already taken?

Through a painful pinch in his throat, Corbel replied.

"Really? But-but you never . . ."

"She's . . . not from around here and I don't get to see her anymore since I'm here now . . . but I- I made a promise. That I'd get back to her."

Finally, Corbel returned the embrace. His grip was loose and it only held the minimal amount of energy behind it.

"Sounds important." He replied.

Sans nodded.

"She's very lucky. I hope she knows that . . . What's her name?"

"Ava."

"Ava . . . Pretty . . ."

"I'm sorry." Sans repeated.

"No . . ." Corbel sighed. "There were too many variables for me to expect favorable results. Too many unforeseen circumstances . . . I'm the one who should be sorry, Sans."

He was already trying to distance himself emotionally, turning back to work jargon . . . as if this whole thing had been nothing but an experiment . . . with his heart as the test subject.

Sans' grip tightened even more. And after several more moments spent in complete silence, Corbel's composure and his frame shook. His grip became nearly crushing as he lowered his head to Sans' shoulder. Sans closed his eyes as the knife was driven deeper into his heart and it began to twist, making a sizable hole within him. He raised a hand and cradled Corbel's skull as his friend cried.

They stayed that way for several long minutes with Corbel releasing all of his pain and frustration into Sans' shoulder and Sans absorbing every bit of it. It was the very least he could do for him.

When Corbel was ready and not a moment before, the hold was broken and the younger of the two pulled away.

"S-So, where does that leave us then?" He wavered, raising his hands to his eyes once again. "What do we do now?"

Sans hesitated, still keeping his eyes lowered to his shoes. He still didn't have it in him to make eye contact with the boy and he kept his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't have to release them from their clenched position.

"I can't be your boyfriend." He said softly, "But I really _really_ hope that doesn't mean we can't still be . . . I mean, you're the best friend I've got . . . and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I know it's asking a lot of you right now . . ."

"You haven't lost me, Sans." Corbel hummed solemnly. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Sans kept his head lowered. He really didn't deserve someone like Corbel. Even now, he was acting incredibly mature about this. Instead of completely falling apart and shoving himself away or lashing out against him, Corbel still held and he was even talking about being around to support _him_ , the one who had _just_ broken his heart not even twenty minutes ago.

Sans sighed heavily, feeling like something worse than shit.

Eventually, the two decided on a plan for the night. Gaster would be heading back to Waterfall soon to pick up Nyala for their date. Their reservations were coming up soon as well, so they would be preoccupied with keeping their reservations enough to let Corbel and Sans do whatever.

"No matter what," Corbel pressed, "they can't know about what happened. If Dad found out, he'd worry and then he'd tell Mom and she'd worry too and then they'd both be worried and distracted all throughout their date . . . or they may cancel that altogether . . . that's the last thing I want. So, when Dad heads home. I say we stay here, saying that we're gonna hang around Hotland for a while before we head home."

"And then . . . ?"

"Then we part ways. I'll go home."

"By yourself?"

"Well, yeah. There's no point in trying to do anything else."

"But . . . will you be okay by yourself? And besides, it's Friday! Let's actually have some fun. I-if you like . . . I could still come over and we'll try out your mom's recipe."

Corbel kept his eyes trained to the ground, his expression sour.

"Sorry, I'm just not feeling up to spaghetti right now."

"Then we'll grab some food somewhere! There's this new place in Snowdin I've been meaning to try out! Come with me! It'll be my treat!"

"No, Sans!" Corbel snapped. An instant later, he let out a long steadying breath, his hands tightened at his sides. "Don't do that! Don't you dare pity me! I'm not a child! I can handle it! Just . . . Just give me time, okay? I can't . . . I just . . . Leave me alone."

"Corbel . . . ?"

"I'm going below." Corbel answered in a near whisper, "If Dad asks, I'm . . . I'll be . . . locking up for the weekend."

Corbel passed without another word, his head low and his eyes set and Sans let him pass in the same fashion. He did watch as the younger Skeleton got to the door where his messenger bag had been hanging on a wall hook. With a quick glance to it, Corbel seemed to remember something.

Digging into the bag, he pulled out a flat thin . . . thing wrapped in paper. It was too thin to be a book and seemed to be stiffer as well. Like a frame, maybe?

He set the thing on a counter near the door.

"This is for you." He said dryly, all emotion drained from him, "You can put it on the outside of your door. I thought that since you liked . . . that your major was . . ." He cut himself off, unable to continue.

"Thank you, Corbel." Sans answered, "You know, you really don't have to-"

"I made it for you. That part hasn't changed. It's still yours."

With that, Corbel opened the door and slipped through with his messenger bag without looking back.

It was only several moments after Corbel left and was far from the room that Sans dared move again. Damn it, that was difficult . . . and he'd really hurt the kid . . . no, he'd really hurt Corbel. That could have gone a lot better . . . but then, Corbel being who he was, it did go a lot better than it could have as well.

The poor guy . . .

He couldn't get his face out of his mind. The fear in his expression when he sensed something was wrong. The fracture in his resolve when he was trying to save face, the moment when that resolve shattered and everything came crashing down around him.

That hole in his heart began to ache for him and he had no idea of how to even begin to make this up to him . . . _could_ he make this up to him? Was there any recovering from this point?

Sans stepped forward, maybe wanting to follow Corbel and make sure he would be okay. Maybe to protect him from . . . from what, exactly? If he followed him, it would only hurt him more.

He stopped at the counter where Corbel's gift lay. A gift for no reason . . . Something that he said he'd made . . .

He took it in his hands and turned it over to find the best way to unwrap it without messing up the paper too much . . . it was nicely done.

Eventually, he had it unwrapped and what he saw made his heart sink even more.

Inside was a painted name plaque on a wooden mount. A paper sketch had been affixed and sealed to the wood in resin. The painting was of the glowing stones and crevices of the Wishing Room. Bright blue paints shone for the stones and dotted the rest of the dark background in stars.

Wait a minute . . .

Testing his suspicion, Sans shut off the lights in the room. Immediately, the stones and the stars of the name plaque began to shine on their own. And through the stars, his name shone through.

"Corbel . . ." Sans sighed.

* * *

There still had been no word since that day, it'd been an entire two weeks and Sans was starting to get restless. There hadn't even been an update from the doctor and if anyone would have any information, he would . . .

. . . then again, it was a completely private matter. The kid . . . Corbel had stopped showing up to work and there was no sign of him anywhere- not since that night.

It wasn't that Sans couldn't handle the workload alone. He could with no problem . . . but his mind was distracted, worried about Corbel and what happened that night.

There had to be a way to find out if he was okay.

So, against his better judgment, Sans decided to ask Gaster. Gaster brought Sans into his office and shut the door behind them.

"Now, what is this about, Sans?" Gaster asked sitting in the chair behind his desk. He motioned for Sans to take the opposing chair, "You said it was important."

"Yeah . . . I just . . . wanted to ask you if Corbel was alright. He hasn't been in at all and I was hoping that . . . maybe-"

"He would shove down his feelings for your benefit? He would bounce back to you like a rubber ball and pretend everything was okay? Go on as if facing you now wouldn't shatter him again?"

Sans clenched his teeth, that knife stabbing a new hole within him.

"Ouch . . ." he muttered, tearing his gaze away. Already, he was regretting asking. He knew that Corbel was hurting and there really wasn't a whole lot he could do from his current position, but still, he thought that knowing would be better. It was better to show that he was concerned about him at least, that he was worried about him, right?

"Yet that pain is nothing in comparison." Gaster continued. Sans knew that he wasn't upset for himself . . . that this was all about his son. But still, that scrutinizing glare was enough to make Sans want to melt.

"It isn't my place to put words into Corbel's mouth. But I can tell you what I see. He refuses to leave his room outside of school. And he's had no energy even when he does show his face. He hasn't even been eating at home when we have dinner. Whatever happened, it had a significant impact on Corbel. It changed him completely.

"And Nyala is upset as well. She blames herself for suggesting the get-together. It broke her heart that night when we came home and the house was dark. The spaghetti hadn't been touched and there was no answer from inside Corbel's room when we called, even though we could hear him. And to think that he was hiding it- that he let us believe everything was going well so that Nyala and I could enjoy our evening and meanwhile he was there suffering alone."

"I . . ." Sans wanted to say that he'd offered to keep Corbel company that night. Make sure he was okay so he wouldn't be alone, but Corbel had refused. Somehow he didn't think that would help his case.

Sans stood, his question answered. "I understand." He said quietly in a hushed tone.

"What makes you think you get to walk away from this?" Gaster nearly hissed, "Remain seated until you are dismissed, Mr. Serif."

Sans sat again, his breath catching and his nerves freezing.

"Since this is not a work-related incident, I can neither suspend nor fire you, but so help me, if I could, I would."

Sans swallowed nothing, perhaps trying to keep his composure.

"Not only that, but I would be remiss if I didn't say that this is a part of growing up. You are both still very young and matters of the heart are heavy, especially when experienced for the first time. But know this, Corbel is a very special boy. He doesn't know how to give anything less than one-hundred percent. He puts all of himself into what he does. And when he loves, he loves completely. So, I can only predict that this situation will take him a while to 'get over'. Now, I won't ask you to explain yourself or plead a case. This matter will be handled in a way that Corbel will decide. It was his heart that was broken. So he will be the one who dictates where this goes. For now, I will say that per his request, he will be taken off of the project to which the two of you had been assigned. You will need to complete the assignment alone from now on, do you understand?"

Sans nodded, "understood . . ." He answered in a minuscule voice.

"Good. And one other thing. You have until the end of this month to collect your things and be out of your room. As I understand, you have been searching for an apartment. Well, I suggest you put in any effort that isn't being utilized here and find that apartment before the end of this month. Because of your age, if you should happen to need a cosigner, I can still offer my assistance as a reference . . . however, you will need to keep on top of your financial and living situations from here on out. Living here in the lab was a courtesy that has now expired. Am I clear?"

" . . . yes, sir." Sans answered, unable to lift his eyes or his face.

"Good. _Now_ , Mr. Serif, you are dismissed."

Again, Sans stood, more slowly than before and in much more somber spirits. He supposed he did deserve it . . . but that didn't stop the slight bubbling of frustration within his gut. Whether it was frustration in Gaster, in the situation, or in himself, he had no idea, but it weighed him down. It felt like he was being punished for something he had no control over. How the hell was this fair!? What was he supposed to do? Pretend to date Corbel to placate the situation and appease him and his parents!? No, that would have hurt the boy even more! Then, what the hell?

He left the office silently, internally simmering, and made his way through the halls to his room. The shine of the glowing stones and painted stars, greeting him in quiet serenity as his gift from Corbel hung on the door. As he stared at it, that boiling inside of him became a tremble in his hand. Sadness, anger, doubt, uncertainty . . . this must have been a small taste of what Corbel was feeling. Damn it. But still, what else should he have done?

Growling to himself, fighting not to let it turn into a cry, Sans made a tight fist and threw it at full speed into the door. It hurt . . . a little.

The name plaque trembled at the impact but didn't fall. Once it stopped, it stared back at Sans in silence as if asking "what now"?

What now, indeed? That's just what he'd like to know.

"What now . . . ?"


	11. Chapter 11- Friction

**AN: Before we get into the chapter, I wanted to extend a special THANK YOU to my Guest reviewer! Thank you SO So SOO much for your encouragement and kind words! I appreciate them like you wouldn't believe and it gives me hope that there is still someone out there who wants to read what I have to say!**

 **Even if it's just you who is reading or if there are others who just happen to pass by on their search for content, I will continue! Thank you so much for your support!**

 **And so, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Friction**

It took a little while longer for the sour air in the lab to die down a little. Sans kept to himself mostly, avoiding contact or conversation with just about everyone. Everyone in this case, of course, meant the doctor and Gaine. The only direct contact he had with the doctor was in the morning before heading off to work on his project and though he saw Gaine in the morning as well as during lunch and at quitting time, they didn't speak. There had been one instance during lunch where Gaine tried to strike up a conversation. Granted, starting it off with "Well, looks like you broke the kid after all." was probably not the best way to go about it. Sans kept silent, sitting in his corner of the break room and poking at his food with a fork.

During this time, Gaster's deadline came as well and Sans had to pack up and leave. Really, it didn't take long. He wrapped up the few sets of clothing he'd been able to collect inside of his bed sheets along with his pillow. And, though it still stung a bit to look at, he took the name plaque from the outside of his door as well (he kept it inside his pillowcase for safe travel).

He had been wondering and worrying about finding a place within Gaster's timeline. He did notice that the prices of apartments seemed to rise the closer to Hotland he looked. Maybe because it was closer to the Capital . . . ? During the time Sans hadn't been talking to anyone, Gaine silently offered a little assistance. He'd noticed Sans reading through pages upon pages of listings and circling those that seemed feasible. While he was going through those, Gaine slipped a business card to him and kept walking. Looking at the business card, Sans saw the name of an apartment complex that was mainly composed of college students who couldn't live in the dorms on campus. Because of that, the prices were a bit lower than the typical monthly rent and most of the utilities were included.

Sans' eyes shot up and he wanted to thank Gaine for the info, but the Cat was already gone.

So, there he was, with everything he owned tied up in a blanket. Well, everything except the mattress. Maybe he'll go back for it. It had been Corbel and the doctor who helped him move it to his room in the first place . . . he wondered if the doctor would be willing to help him move it again. Asking Corbel was out of the question. Maybe Gaine? Or maybe not. After all, he could use his magic freely now.

Whatever. That was a problem for another day. He had his key. He had his studio apartment. He still had a job. That's all he needed. He opened the door and stepped inside the one-room living area. It was more space than he'd had in the lab and in the dorms back home . . . but having that extra space only made Sans realize how empty it was.

He closed the door behind him and locked it. He set his bindle down and just stood there for a while.

"Home sweet home, huh?" He said to no one.

Eventually, he walked to the center of the room, mapping out where the mattress would go . . . but after that . . .

Sans sat in that centralized location wondering why he felt so off. So strange. It wasn't as if he hadn't done this before. Squatting in empty homes, sleeping where he could. Living on the bare minimum. He even had _more_ than the bare minimum now. He could afford this place and with the energy from the CORE powering it, it promised to be a pretty comfortable life too. This place was his for as long as he could continue to afford it. It was better than what he was used to.

So why did he feel so much worse? Why did he feel as empty as this room? He was used to being alone. None of this was anything new. Then why was his chest so tight as he sat there? Why did it feel like he was waiting for a tidal wave to crash over him and sweep him away? Why did he feel so hollow?

A familiar sting prickled at his eyes and he laid backward to stare at the ceiling instead. The tears can't fall if there's nowhere for them to go.

* * *

They _said_ they were all getting together to hang out at Undyne's house after school because they hadn't done that since the dance last year. They _said_ they were just gonna talk. But even so, Corbel could feel the ulterior motive even though it went unsaid.

This was an intervention.

No, not for an addiction or anything, but because of the distance that Corbel put between himself and the rest of his friends. They were going to force him to talk to them about what was going on. About why he hadn't been talking to them or to anyone about what had him so upset. The last they knew, Corbel was working in the lab with his dad and he was actually enjoying himself there. So what happened to change his demeanor so drastically?

At least that's the vibe he got from this "hang-out".

Just like last time, they were all lying flat on their backs in a circle staring upward into the nothing above them. To make it seem more casual, they talked about meaningless and trivial matters like which classes were giving them issues and which teachers were the easiest. Then, came the seemingly innocent segue into their after-school activities and how Undyne was still training with King Asgore and how she still hasn't been able to beat him yet in battle, or a new song that Napstablook was working on or how Metta was thinking about starting a collection of journals to chronicle his rise to stardom.

Throughout the conversation, Corbel remained silent, not even adding in his two cents when he normally would. He did release a long and nearly silent sigh every once in a while and while there was no specific tone or anything behind them, his closest, recently distanced, friends could feel the heaviness in those sighs.

"And what about you, Mr. Lab Tech?" Undyne pushed, "Any new projects happening that we should know about? Now that the CORE is complete and spreading all throughout the Underground, what's the next big thing we should look out for?"

Corbel shrugged but didn't speak.

"And how about with your dad?" Came the next question as Undyne continued to search for the thing that might hint to what was bothering her friend. "You guys still getting along?"

Corbel shrugged again, "Sure." He answered tersely.

"Corbel, dear." Metta pushed, turning his head to get see the Skeleton more clearly, "Surely there's more to the story than that. Tell us. Have amends been made with your mother as well? How has she been?"

"She's fine." Corbel answered. "I'm fine. Dad's fine. We're all fine, okay?"

There was a sharp silence that followed. The other three looked quickly among themselves in an inaudible conversation.

Finally, it was Undyne who broke that silence. "Alright, what the hell, man!?" She bit, her frustration coming to the forefront of her tone. "All we did was ask a question. Do you have to bite our heads off for it!?"

"That's not it. I'm not 'biting your head off' I just . . . can we drop it?"

"Not _now_ , we can't!" She bit back, "There's something seriously wrong going on here and we're not gonna let it go until we get to the bottom of it!"

"There's nothing to get to the bottom of." Corbel muttered, turning to his side and away from the conversation. "Just don't worry about it, okay? It's fine."

As Corbel frowned outward toward the edge of Undyne's yard and at nothing in particular, he didn't notice the movement around him. It wasn't until he saw the semi-translucent form of a certain Blook that he woke from his pointless starting.

"why are you so upset?" Napstablook said in his trademark half-moaning sigh

"Oh . . . hey, Blook . . . I'm not really upset. That's not it . . . I'm not angry."

"no one said you were angry. i thought you might be upset. those are two different things. but the way you're talking right now . . . you do sound angry."

Corbel huffed, mainly to try and hold back from _becoming_ angry. ". . . I'm not angry . . ." he muttered, "Especially not at you guys . . . I'm sorry."

"But you _are_ upset." Undyne stated.

Corbel sighed. "Maybe I am . . . but I really _really_ don't wanna talk about it. _Please_ , can we . . . just not . . . ?"

"Wait a minute." Said another contemplating voice. "I know that tone. It seems exceedingly familiar. Come, Corbel, dear. Say something else."

". . . Shut up, Metta."

"Ah! That's it! There it is!" The ghost proclaimed, joining his cousin just within Corbel's field of vision. "That's the familiar somber melody of dejected teenage monsters everywhere. A song that plays on endless repeat within the hallways at school."

"And in 'Normal-Person' that would mean . . . ?" Undyne pried.

"Ladies and Gentle-Blooks." Metta announced, "Our dear Corbel . . . is in love."

"Huh . . . ? You don't say." Undyne hummed.

Corbel nearly growled but didn't speak.

"But of course!" Metta continued, "Think about it. Just a few months ago, he was just as chipper as could be, rushing off to the lab with a grin on his face and a spring to his step. He was constantly daydreaming and even humming and giggling to himself during lunch. And now he's become this withered shell of what he was, huffing and moaning in ways that makes Napstablook look downright cheerful. My guess is, whoever it was Corbel had his heartstrings tied to, did not return his affections. In fact, it's possible that he's been outright rejected. After putting his whole heart into this person, he has been utterly shunned. Cast aside! That is why he hasn't made any attempt to socialize and he shuffles his feet to do anything. And since he hasn't been rushing off to the lab every day after school like he once was, I can only guess that whoever it was, is another of the doctor's interns."

"oh . . . is that what's going on?" Napstablook sighed.

Corbel narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth, turning his gaze to the ground to avoid the stares of the other three. He drummed his fingers heavily on the surface, trying to force himself not to make fists. He no longer trusted himself to speak without snapping or lashing out at them so he remained silent. He _told_ them he didn't want to talk about it. That _should_ have been the cue to stop! Take the friggin hint!

"Really!?" Undyne scoffed, "How lame!"

"Wha- lame!?" Corbel's frown became an all-out scowl and that fist he was trying not to make began to form in front of him all the same. He breathed deeply, letting it out as a long steadying sigh. Eventually, he pushed himself up to a sitting position and then to a standing one.

"I don't have to listen to this." He muttered. "I'm going home."

"No! Corbel, don't!" Metta called as Corbel made to take his leave. "Don't go! Now that we know what's going on, we can help! Like before with your father! We can help you take the steps you need to getting over this person and moving on!"

"I never said that's what was going on." Corbel hissed back at the ghost.

"Exactly. You're not talking about it. Like you said you wouldn't. Please, Corbel. Let us help. Let us in again."

"Eh, just let him go." Undyne scoffed again, her hands behind her head as she stared upward at nothing.

"Let him go?" Metta repeated in disbelief. "We can't let him go in this state!"

"Yeah, we can. Obviously, that's not Corbel."

Napstablook looked between his two friends. "then who is he?"

"That's what I wanna know." Undyne answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Corbel asked darkly, glaring at the ground somewhere between them.

"Let me put it this way," Undyne answered, "There's no way any friend of _mine_ could be such a WUSS!"

"A _wuss_!?" Corbel finally bit back, turning completely to glare at Undyne who was now sitting up and eyeing Corbel with a smirk.

"So you got rejected. Big deal. News flash: it probably won't be the last time! Instead of bouncing back and moving on with your life, you're sitting here moping and feeling sorry for yourself . . . like a lame. friggin. wuss!"

"Just because it isn't how _you_ would do things or if _you_ think it's 'lame' doesn't mean you get to downplay how _I_ feel!"

"yeah. aren't you being just a little harsh?" Napstablook chimed in.

"Well, he hasn't shown me anything more to convince me otherwise. I'm only calling it as I see it."

"What the Hell, Undyne!?" Corbel snapped, "Quit acting like such a bitch!"

"You first!"

Before he knew, Corbel found himself face to face with Undyne. She stood to square off with him, using her height to her advantage and peering down at him with a condescending smirk. He was nearing his limit and it took everything he had not to take a swing at her right then. He released his fists, flexing his fingers. He should just walk away. Don't even give her the time of day. Just go home and-

"Do it!" She egged, "Do it, punk. I fuckin' _**dare**_ you!"

Corbel took a step back. She was doing this on purpose. She just wanted a reaction. He knew it . . . But damn, it was working. He made to turn back around and head home. This was the LAST thing he needed right now.

"That's what I thought." She spat, looking Corbel up and down. "Bitch."

Without another thought, Corbel let out a resounding cry, the sound ripping from the back of his throat as he spun back, his fists clenched once again.

Of course, Undyne was waiting for him, that grin unshaking. When his attack came, she was ready, easily dodging out of the way. The second blow came as well and she ducked it, stepping through the gap between Corbel's arm and his foot to quickly get behind him. From there she hooked both arms through his, clasping her hands behind his neck and completely immobilizing him, trapping him in a full Nelson.

"Undyne! Corbel!" Metta cried trying to make it to his friends, get between them if he could, "Guys, stop! Stop that right now!"

"You stay out of this, Blook!" Undyne demanded, her grip becoming tighter as Corbel struggled.

"Let go of me!" Corbel all but snarled, "Undyne! Get off! Let me go!"

"Not a chance! You've gotta get out of this yourself!"

Corbel continued to fight, trying to break free of Undyne. And he continued to cry out in frustration.

"Let me go! Please! You're going to dislocate my shoulders! Let GO!"

"No! Look. You're in a bad spot right now, aren't you!? And it doesn't look like it's getting better any time soon. Now, you've got two options here. You can either roll over and take it . . ."

"LET GO!"

"Then fight BACK! Get out of it! C'mon, Puffball! I know you can! FIGHT ME!"

Corbel cried out once again, putting all of his effort into bringing his elbows down and in toward his sides in a swift movement, breaking Undyne's hold from the back of his neck and her control over him. He grabbed tightly to one of her wrists and spun hard, using his momentum to bring an elbow around toward her. It made contact with her cheek, successfully knocking her away and creating a distance between them.

But Corbel's anger hadn't subsided just yet. Channeling his energy, he flexed his fingers once again, summoning his magic. In an instant, several white and orange bones sprang into existence and he sent them hurtling toward the Fish monster. With a wide expectant grin, Undyne shot backward, a magic spear tight in her grasp. With a few expert movements, she was able to block, dodge, or power through each attack.

On her turn, she did the same, sending spears in Corbel's direction. Her skill was well beyond his due to her training and raw talent, but Corbel knew his friend and her style. After years of playing and sparring with her, he knew what to expect. And he knew how to prepare.

He summoned a weapon of his own, an oversized humerus, to use in defense against Undyne's attacks. He was familiar with her bullet patterns and he knew how to avoid them. She liked to attack from all sides, keeping her opponents guessing where the next spear would be coming from. Just like outside of battle scenarios, he needed patience and perseverance to deal with her.

He glared at her, focusing intently on her movements as she took her "turn".

The first wave came, predictable. As spears shot at him from all directions, he was easily able to deflect them with this bone. Child's play. Not only was she obviously TRYING to irritate him into a fight, but now that she had him fighting, she was going EASY on him!?

"Wait! What the-!?"

That last set . . . Looked off. They followed a different pattern. Slightly quicker than the others and they were . . . Yellow?

Corbel prepared to block these spears just like the others. He waited for them, trying to get the timing just right. When the first came, he moved to deflect it, only to have it switch course at the last second and it came at him from a different direction!

He wasn't able to move fast enough. The spear hit, shaving off a bit of his HP, but before he could recover, three more regular spears slipped past his notice and made contact as well. Those were followed by four more of the strange, yellow, direction-changing spears.

Frantic and spinning, trying to regain an idea of what was going on, Corbel fell forward to his knees, a significant chunk of his HP depleted. He huffed, trying to catch his breath. Well, that was a new attack. Something she must have picked up in training.

"ooohhhhhh noooooo." Napstablook moaned, ". . . this isn't a sparring match anymore, is it . . . ? ooohhhhhh noooo . . . . . . . . ."

"Blooky's right!" Metta called again, "You two shouldn't be fighting like this! Knock it off already before someone gets seriously hurt."

Corbel leaned forward on his bone, panting as he used it to stand once again. He wasn't beaten just yet.

"There he is!" Undyne cheered as she watched Corbel pull himself back to his feet, "There's the Corbel we know and love!"

"What's the point . . . ?" He groaned, "Where's the point in _any_ of this?"

"You should be feeling a lot better now, right, Puff?" Undyne grinned, dismissing her spears and calling off the fight. "Now that you've had a chance to work out your frustration, you can use that momentum and keep going! And did you catch that little life lesson in there too!? Kinda awesome, right?"

Corbel released a final growling cry, summoning a torrential rain of white and _blue_ bones now over Undyne. None of them hit, but they did trap her in place so she couldn't move without taking damage.

"What the Hell is wrong with you!? What part of 'stop' don't you understand!? Don't you get it!? I never _wanted_ to fight! And I don't want to 'talk about it'! I just want to go home! That's what I've been saying since this stupid intervention thing started! And if you just listened instead of trying to force me open, we wouldn't be here right now! I'm not you! Don't just assume I work the same way! Just do me a favor and leave me the FUCK alone!"

Corbel threw his bone to the ground and turned on his heel to walk away, picking up his messenger bag on the way and swinging it over his shoulder. The last thing he did was release his magic, dismissing all of the bones and freeing Undyne. He left the group there staring after him and wondering if maybe a line had been crossed that couldn't be un-crossed.

As he trudged home, he had to think of what he was going to do next. Thanks to Undyne, he now had to make sure any lasting evidence of their struggle was hidden. Surely his parents would know right away that something was wrong if he showed up with over half of his HP missing and bruises all over him . . . he checked his watch. His parents shouldn't be home yet, he could get home, shower, change, and restore his HP before either one of them noticed he'd been in a fight.

* * *

The plan seemed to go off without a hitch, though he remained in sour spirits throughout the evening and again, he didn't eat much when dinner came around . . . he wasn't really hungry, having eaten earlier to bring his HP up after his fight with Undyne. But at this point, his parents didn't pry. They understood that he needed space . . . which was more than he could say about the others. But even his parents, though they didn't push, still gave him passing glances, showing their worry through their looks toward him and toward each other.

Finally, during dinner, Nyala couldn't keep quiet anymore. She'd noticed something more strange than even Corbel's normal levels of "off". He seemed more anxious and restless, as if he didn't know what to do with himself and sitting in one spot was irritating him. After being so listless and sluggish for so long, seeing him so tightly wound was cause for concern.

"Corbel?" She began, being sure to leave off any pet names, "How was your day? You haven't said a single word all evening."

Corbel shrugged but otherwise remained silent. Here we go again . . .

Again . . .

The same story. The same situation. The same script. Nothing was changing . . .

And nothing was _going_ to change . . .

Unless _he_ changed it . . . Unless he did something to free himself . . . Unless he fought back and took control of the situation.

Damn it, Undyne was right after all.

"Actually," He started quietly.

His voice was reserved and soft to the point that his parents actually halted in their movements as if the slightest motion would be too loud and they would miss what he had to say. It sounded as if he was about to make some grand speech that he'd been rehearsing for a while now.

No, it was nothing like that, but he did have their undivided attention. At least they knew how to listen . . .

"I was thinking . . . that maybe I should . . . start going back to the lab after school."

It was his parents turn for silence and they shot the briefest of glances toward each other. They'd heard him correctly, hadn't they? He was actually considering going back to the lab . . . and it was _his_ decision? He _wanted_ to go back . . . ?

"Oh." Gaster answered, doing his best not to seem surprised, "Well, if you think you're ready."

"I honestly don't really know if I am . . ." Corbel answered, still not lifting his eyes to meet either one of his parents, "But I won't know unless I try . . . and if I'm not . . . then, well . . . I'll have to start somewhere right?"

Nyala released a shallow breath she must have been holding for weeks now. "Of course. After all, no one knows your boundaries better than you do. But I have to say. I'm proud of you for showing the strength and maturity to face this . . . I know it must be difficult for you."

Corbel hummed, staring down at his nearly untouched plate and poked at the food there with his fork.

"I dunno if that's what I'd call it." He admitted. "It's more like . . . If I don't, I'll just . . . Waste away."

"Still, the fact that you're choosing not to, shows strength on its own." Gaster added, already finished with his plate and sipping on his drink. "And of course, we can start you back slowly and get you back up to speed. You've missed quite a bit while you were gone. Did you have an idea of when you were ready to start back?"

Corbel thought it over, his face twisting into a contemplative pout. "Maybe after the weekend would be best. Start fresh on a Monday, you know?"

Gaster nodded, a tiny grin on his face. "Sounds like a good idea. And for a while, I'll have you assist me until there are projects open for you to work on."

"Understood." Corbel answered professionally with a slightly playful undertone. He hesitantly returned the tiny smile.

Finally. A hint of the old Corbel began to shine through.

* * *

Monday came around more quickly than he'd anticipated and Corbel found himself hesitating at the entrance to the lab, his hand gripping tightly on the door. He'd come straight from school and he was still trying to shift gears. Seeing as he hadn't been back to the lab in a while, it took a bit longer to make that shift.

The switch was sort of made for him when the door began to move and a towering monster emerged, almost blankly looking ahead. It seemed as if he didn't even see Corbel until he nearly knocked him over.

"Oh sorry . . . Hey, if it isn't Kid Gaster! Welcome back."

"Oh, uh- hi, Mr. Gaine." Corbel answered through a slightly relieved sigh . . . of all the people it could have been, at least it wasn't . . .

"So, how are you feeling? The doctor said you were a bit under the weather, so I hope it's better now."

"Well, I . . ." Corbel stammered for a moment, "Well, I guess I am, I mean- it is, yeah. Thanks."

"Good to hear. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to run checks on the CORE. The doctor is in his office if you want to check in with him."

"Yeah. I'll do that. Thanks, Mr. Gaine."

"No problem, Kid."

Gaine left then to head off to the CORE and run his checks. Corbel took advantage of the exit and the fact that Gaine had opened the door for him in order to finally make it inside the lab. He'd head to his dad's office first.

He crossed through the atrium.

Didn't the doctor say Corbel would be assisting him for the time being?

He pressed the down button on the elevator and waited for it to arrive.

He supposed it would be much easier to do that than to just start fresh on a brand new . . .

The elevator arrived, a single chime announcing the event. Good. Corbel was ready to get started again. He felt better than he had in a long time.

The door opened and immediately, Corbel's face fell. Inside, clutching a clipboard, was the one person Corbel had been dreading seeing. The reason he'd been so hesitant to even open the front door.

Sans seemed distracted as he read through the list on his board. His posture seemed a little hunched, not in relaxation, but in fatigue and even his eyes looked more sunken than usual . . . had he not been sleeping well?

Corbel froze completely, unable to even breathe as the world around him screeched to a halt. When breath and feeling finally seeped back into him, he found he was trembling slightly and the little bit of air he was able to take came in short shallow breaths.

"S-Sans . . ." He gasped.

The other Skeleton stalled as well, tearing his eyes away from his paper in response to the halt in the elevator's motion as well as the faint sound of his name. At first, he didn't say anything when he saw Corbel standing in front of him, looking utterly terrified by his presence, though his expression fell even more and became a heated glare.

"Oh, it's you."

If anything, Corbel's nerves stiffened under the intensity of Sans' harsh gaze and his breaths became even more shallow. Anything more and he swore he would be able to hear his bones clacking together like a frightened child. Was Sans . . . mad at him . . . ? What did he do to make him mad?

Both turned their eyes away from each other and passed wordlessly, switching spots. Sans continued walking, heading toward wherever he'd been going before. He didn't look back.

With his hands shaking, Corbel reached out and swiped his keycard in the reader before pushing the button for the level where his dad's office was located. The door closed and the elevator began its descent.

On the ride down, Corbel lifted his hands to his mouth. He hadn't been expecting a reaction quite like that. What the heck? Why was his chest so tight all of a sudden? Why was it so hard to breathe? And why was Sans so mad at him?

His hand raised from his mouth to his eyes . . . tears . . . ? What the . . . ?

No, he was supposed to be better now. He was supposed to be able to at least pass by without incident . . . Why was he still like this . . . ?

Damn it . . . maybe he wasn't ready after all . . . Maybe he should just head home. Try this again another day . . . ? No, he had to start somewhere. That's what he told his mom . . . So, as a start, he'd make it to his dad's office.

And so it continued. Corbel and Sans kept working around each other and avoided the other as much as they could. And for the most part, Corbel was stuck to his father's side. Again, maybe it felt a bit childish . . . but it was how he was handling the transition back. He helped his father when he needed and worked categorizing and filing the paperwork in the downstairs office when he wasn't needed for an experiment or for a test. It's how he got by.

Until one day, when he was running an errand for his dad and had to collect results from the other two interns. As expected, it was fairly easy to get the results from Gaine. Corbel just had to wait for a decent lull in the Cat's work in order to ask him for his results without interrupting him too much. That was the easy one.

The challenge came when he needed to ask Sans. Corbel spent the better part of ten minutes trying to find the best way to approach the other Skeleton and the majority of that better part of the ten minutes was spent pacing, close enough to be able to easily get to the room he was working in, but far enough away that the other wouldn't be able to hear him. Besides, Sans was working on a delicate experiment that required full concentration. If he came bursting in asking for an update on any results he might have found thus far, he risked ruining his current experiment and making Sans even more upset with him.

About halfway through his pacing cycle on the eighth and a half minute, there was a crash and the sound of glass shattering.

"Shit!" Came Sans' exclamation followed by a deep groan.

Right away, Corbel came. Ending his pacing cycle and rushing in to help Sans.

"H-hey. You okay?" Corbel asked, immediately helping to clear away the broken glass.

"Oh, yeah . . . I'm fine. Hey-hey, careful, kid."

"Yeah, I know."

Together, they were able to dispose of the failed experiment, safely cleaning up the spillage and discarding the equipment that had been compromised.

"What happened?" Corbel asked, reading over the procedure and the results that they were looking for.

"Wish I knew." Sans answered, restarting the whole thing. He gathered the materials and set them aside as Corbel finished reading. The younger of the two double checked the supplies list with what was written.

"I-if you don't mind . . ." He offered, "I wanna help."

"Even after you said you wanted off of the project?"

Corbel hesitated, "I-I did say that . . . but that's not . . . why . . ."

"Nevermind. Yeah, you can help. It beats having you walk in circles out there. It's kind of distracting."

"Oh . . . I-I'm sorry."

"It's as bad as someone hovering over your shoulder while you're trying to work."

"I didn't think you would be able to tell I was there."

"Your tennis shoes squeak. Just a little."

" . . . Oh . . ." Corbel looked down at his shoes. And here he thought he was being quiet and careful.

"Well, anyway. Are you helping or not? You hold this steady while I add the first agent."

"Understood."

From there, the two of them worked and it did go a lot more smoothly, Sans noticed. As he kept the equipment steady and adjusted the things that needed it, Corbel read off the next step. Until it got to one part.

"Here we go." Sans announced, "This is where it went wrong last time."

"It says to add three drops of-"

"Yes. I did that."

"While lowering the flame from the Bunsen."

"That . . . It exploded before I could get to it."

"You didn't do it at the same time?"

"Kinda difficult to pull off, don't you think?"

"Well, that's why . . . I'm here."

As he said it, his voice trailed off. It was his natural response whenever Sans said something like that. He'd gone directly back into it as if it was just another normal conversation . . . And really, it was. It was their first real conversation since the fiasco last time, but it felt so natural . . . So easy to slip back into their normal roles.

Corbel turned down the Bunsen burner's flame as Sans added the next ingredient.

"Hey, Sans . . . ?" Corbel began slowly.

"Hm?" The other responded.

"About what happened . . ."

"Corbel, maybe now's not the best time."

Corbel hesitated for the slightest moment. But he continued forward. If he didn't say it now . . .

"Maybe it isn't . . . but please. Something's been bothering me and . . . I just . . ."

Sans sighed, using a glass wand to thoroughly mix the solution, "Alright fine." He complied, "Shoot."

"I-I . . . w-well." Corbel stammered. Why was it so difficult to speak all of a sudden? "That day . . . when we last spoke, it was . . . w-well . . . it was . . ."

"It was a shit-storm. You can say it." Sans added the next reagent, "Lift the beaker a few centimeters?"

"Yeah . . ." Corbel answered, following the instruction, "Yeah, that . . . well. I-I know I was really upset at the time . . . I guess I'm still pretty upset, actually. But . . . I didn't realize just how much it was bothering you too. I-I can't believe it didn't cross my mind that y-you were just as upset as I was. S-so . . . I'm sorry about that . . . But the day I came back and we met at the elevator . . . The look on your face when you saw me . . . it hurt. You looked so angry . . . and to think that it was because of something I did . . . I-I never wanted to . . . I'm sorry I upset you so much."

"Okay. I'm gonna stop you right there," Sans said, his voice short and maybe a bit heavy. "Let me set something straight. Yeah, that day . . . well, yeah, it was a shit-storm. And the aftermath . . . was less than ideal, but nothing about that was _your_ fault. There's no reason for you to blame yourself. I don't. So, don't apologize for _feeling_. Heh, maybe I am upset . . . and maybe it was showing through on how I treated you, and that's not fair. None of this is _because_ of you, so . . . yeah. I'm not mad at you. I never was. Maybe I was worried . . . you said you needed time, but I didn't know you'd be gone for so long . . . and this project . . . it's kinda difficult to do alone- as you can see. Oh. You can turn the fire off now."

Corbel did as Sans took the finished solution and separated it into five pre-labeled test tubes, "I'll need these to run some tests tomorrow." He explained, "So, thanks for your help."

"Yeah. Of course."

"Anyway," Sans continued, taking the test tubes, stoppering them, and storing them in the room's small refrigerator, "As I was saying. I know you said you needed time, but you did kinda leave me hanging. All of a sudden, you asked to be taken off of the project and I was out of a lab partner . . . and a really awesome one at that. And then, the doc kicked me out and that was-"

"Wait, _he kicked you out_!?" Corbel pressed, his brows knitting together, "I-I thought you'd saved up enough and _decided_ to move out. I was happy for you!"

"Well, I had . . . but the doc . . . gave me a little nudge to actually go do it."

Corbel sighed at the news, grumbling a little to himself, "Damn it, Dad . . . no wonder you were so upset when you saw me."

"No!" Sans pushed, "Well . . . yeah . . . maybe a little, but I _know_ it's not your fault! And you shouldn't think it is . . . But because of that, before you did come back, I was a little worried, I thought I really had lost you as a friend . . . even though you said you weren't going anywhere . . . you didn't come back . . . plus the look on _your_ face when you saw me that first day back. . . and even today, when you were out there walking around in circles . . . does the idea of even looking at me scare you that much?"

Corbel thought about the reaction that first day and the feeling he got whenever he thought he might have to interact with Sans . . . it was frightening . . . or if not that, it was definitely the source if his anxiety.

"Yeah," Corbel admitted, "I was scared."

Sans' eyes fell as did his expression. "I see . . ."

"But I wasn't scared _of_ you . . . maybe more that I was afraid of what seeing you again would mean . . . to me a-and to you . . . something happened that day that can't be undone . . . and I was afraid that nothing would ever be the same. That there was no way to go back to the way it was before . . . especially with how we left things . . . I-I still . . . I'm still dealing with those feelings, but I really want to . . . I don't want to lose you either. But I . . . I had no idea how to even approach you again after that. I couldn't just pretend it never happened- that it wasn't a huge deal . . . because it was . . . and I wasn't expecting you to be so upset too. I didn't even know how to _look_ at you again, much less talk to you . . . so this right here, what we're doing right now, is a miracle to me."

Sans hummed a little, taking in every word. Of course, it would be hard for him and really, Sans hadn't expected him to just snap and get over it . . . if someone told him to 'just get over' Ava . . .

Sans' eyes fell to the floor. There's no way he could do something like that . . . and if that's the way Corbel was feeling . . . about him.

He really hoped he wasn't setting the kid up for something major later on down the road, potentially hurting him even more by asking that they stay friends. He said he was still dealing with those feelings. There had to be something he could do. Some way to protect him from something like that happening again.

If that was the case, maybe he could help Corbel cope. Maybe he'd be able to move on.

Alright, time for step 1. Reconnect. Reestablish their bond. Show Corbel that it was still okay to talk. That it wouldn't be all pain when they were together.

"Well," Sans answered, finally raising his eyes to look back at Corbel, a hint of a normal smile in place, "What do you say we tackle this thing together, then? One miracle at a time?"

At that, something seemed to spark in Corbel. Maybe it was Sans' confidence in the way he said it, or that this was the first smile they shared since that day, tentative as it was. But whatever it was, it was contagious.

His soft smile solidified when Sans raised a loose fist out to him in a gesture of solidarity.

"Yeah . . ." He answered, raising his fist as well to bump Sans', "One miracle at a time."


	12. Chapter 12- Victory & 125- Fast Forward

**Chapter 12  
Victory**

In a flashback, we hear high-pitched laughter as two young children dart through the streets. The children wear towels tied around their necks as they chase down their imaginary foes. They have given each other the names "Lady Red Herring (Lady Red)" and "Sir Puffington" as they fight crime and protect the citizens of Waterfall from evil.

As the children dash around, one begins to fall behind, wheezing and unable to catch his breath. This has been happening more and more often and it's seriously starting to cut into play time! The young Fish monster stops mid-combo to turn and face her partner.

"Aw man! Not again!"

The Skeleton is doubled over with his hands on his knees, panting and struggling to breathe. "I . . . I'm . . . I'm s-sorry." He apologizes.

"Hey, what did I say about that!?" The girl huffs, "Don't apologize for being sick! It's not like you can help it or anything."

"Y-yeah. You-you're right. I'm . . . I'm sorry."

"Ugh! Stop that already!"

The boy coughs, trying to cover his mouth to hide the small puffs of dust escaping. As the coughing gets harsher, it's harder to hide.

"Geez." The girl sighs, backtracking to her friend. She leans over him and lays a hand on his back.

"How about we stop for today. C'mon. I'll take you home."

"No!" The boy protests, "I can still kee- I c-can still . . ." He coughs again, finding it hard to speak through the harsh consonants.

"Nope, that's it. I'm taking you home."

The boy groans, but follows.

* * *

"Yeah, but I _won_!"

"That's not the point! You shouldn't have been fighting at all!"

"What was I supposed to do? Just sit there and let them talk trash about my best friend!?"

"Yes! You're gonna get suspended if this keeps up!"

"Then let them suspend me!"

"No! Undyne, I'm not worth it!"

"That's what you _say_. But did you ever think to ask me how _I_ feel about it!? You know, it was really scary for me the other day when they had to come and take you away! You looked so bad! Then, they told me that you'd lost part of your rib- that you were turning to dust . . . I thought . . . I thought that maybe that might have been it for you."

Corbel hesitated for a moment as he attempted to heal a few of Undyne's minor cuts and bruises. For a second, he looked down to his gaping palms. His fingers were cracking and his dad told him that it was possible that they may even begin to fall off as the holes in his hands grew.

He was scared. Of course, he was scared. He was starting to fall apart! Parts of him were crumbling away! At seven years old, he already understood that he was dying and he'd been beginning to wonder what would happen if he did die. What would it be like? Would it hurt? Would he dream? What would life be like for everyone else if he did die? If he turned to dust and his mom and dad were left alone . . . would they be okay? Would they be sad? Would they forget about him? Would they try again with another kid? Would that kid have the same disease he had? Would his parents risk that outcome a second time?

And if he were gone, Undyne wouldn't have to worry about him slowing her down all the time. She could do so much more . . . she wouldn't have to get in fights because of him. She might even be happier if he weren't -

"So to hear them say those things about you- as if it wasn't your _life_ they were playing with! It really pissed me off!"

Corbel's eyes went wide at her language and he whipped his head over his shoulder to check for his mom.

"They have no idea what it's like." Undyne muttered, "To be so scared for someone else. To watch someone you care about so much fight so hard just to keep breathing. Corbel . . . of course I'd stand up for you, especially if you weren't there to do it yourself. That's what heroes _do_ after all! Fight for those who can't fight for themselves! Not that you would have confronted them like that, anyway. You're way too smart to do something that stupid. Three against one would have been a bit much anyway. Heh, well, maybe not if I was there with you!"

As he sat under the covers of his bed, his hands clasped around Undyne's began to tremble slightly. He tore his gaze away, unable to even look up at her anymore.

"Undyne . . ." He said softly.

Undyne noticed this and took her hand back. He'd healed her enough. She'd recover the rest on her own, no problem.

"Oh! That reminds me, though! I got this back for you!"

Undyne dug into her pocket and fished out a small tube with a plastic breathing apparatus on the end. Corbel's inhaler! The reason he'd had such a brutal attack at school. Those three had stolen his inhaler and forced him to chase after them to get it back in a cruel game of keep-away. For every failed attempt, they would release some of the magic spray inside of the inhaler so there would be less and less of it inside if Corbel were able to get it back at all. When Corbel was unable to catch them and he started coughing, he begged for them to return the inhaler. Scared because he was coughing up so much dust, the other three ran away instead, taking the inhaler with them. Corbel fell to the ground, coughing and fighting to draw in a breath. He'd passed out shortly afterward, unable to come out of his fit.

When Undyne handed back the inhaler, Corbel noticed that it was nearly empty. Those three completely drained his medicine!

"Those jerks got what was coming to them." Undyne seethed quietly, "And if I do get suspended, then that's okay. I'd do it again, because they deserved it! No one messes with my friends and gets away with it!"

Corbel hesitated, turning the inhaler over in his splintering fingers. She'd fought so hard to get this back for him. He was an idiot to think that she wouldn't . . . she'd always been like that. The seeker of justice. A soft smile spread at the thought. "Thanks, Red."

"You got it, Puff. Just . . . Never tell me you're not worth it again, got it!?"

* * *

Years later, Corbel cleared his throat and let out a long deep sigh as he leaned against the railing and waited outside of the school. He'd already told his dad that he might be running a little late to the lab that day because he had some stuff to take care of. He seemed understanding enough and told the boy to take his time and that there was nothing really to worry about. He would really only be focusing on minor tasks anyway and it was nothing that couldn't wait until tomorrow.

So there he was with the day off . . . though he really couldn't use the time to rest. He still had work to do, and in its own way, this work was a lot more taxing than it would've been if he'd gone to the lab.

This felt like more of a chore.

There she was, her duffle bag hitched up over her shoulder as she walked at a brisk pace toward the outer perimeter of the school. Doubtless, she was on her way to training. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Corbel wondered if today's sparring partner would be Gerson or Asgore.

Whatever. Those thoughts were meaningless. He'd found Undyne.

With the slightest bit of apprehension, Corbel raised his hand in hopes of getting her attention and he waved to her to make himself easier to spot.

As if coming out of a daze, Undyne blinked when she noticed the small movement. She trained her eyes toward it and recognized the owner of the hand. Instinctively, she frowned. What the . . . ? What was Puffball doing all of a sudden? After weeks of the cold shoulder treatment and avoiding her at all costs, why would he suddenly try to get her attention? What could he possibly want?

When he was sure he had her attention, Corbel gave a quick jerk of his head, acknowledging her. She returned it wordlessly, but the tentative hesitation was still evident in her expression.

With another quick jerk of the head, Corbel let her know which way to go if she wanted to talk. He moved from the spot where he'd been leaning and made his way away from where the majority of students were gathering near the entrances.

After a few moments of debating, Undyne followed, adjusting her bag over her shoulder as she changed course to meet her friend. If he was finally willing to talk to her, then she wasn't going to deny him. After all, she had a few things to say to him too.

Undyne made her way through the other students leaving the school and followed the path set by Corbel. When she caught up to the young Skeleton, the boy shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking again in the direction of the Capital. Undyne caught up easily and fell into step beside him.

Neither one of them spoke for quite a while as they each trudged step after awkward step. They didn't turn their heads or make eye contact. They just walked.

Finally, after a few long steadying breaths, the silence was broken.

"So . . ." Corbel began, chancing a look down to Undyne's boots, ". . . Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

"You know, I'm not used to there being so much silence when you're around." Corbel admitted, "I was kinda expecting you to jump in and take charge of the conversation. You're really not the type for long awkward silences."

"Yeah, well . . . you're the one who wanted to talk. You sought me out, remember? So . . . shouldn't you be the one to get things rolling?"

Corbel raised a brow. "Really? You were just gonna wait for me? What if I didn't say anything?"

"Then you just weren't ready to talk. I mean, I would've been annoyed as hell . . . but I get it."

"Huh . . ."

The two continued to walk in near silence, still trying to think of the best way to get to what they both were so apprehensive about.

"So . . ." Corbel began again.

"Look . . ." Undyne started.

"Sorry, about what happened that night." Corbel sighed at the same time Undyne grunted out, "Sorry I was such a bitch to you."

The two of them stalled for a moment and finally looked up toward each other, eyes widened. After a moment, the faintest of smiles pulled across their faces.

"No, listen." Undyne pushed, "You were obviously upset about whatever was going on and it was still pretty fresh for you . . . and you did tell us that you didn't want to talk about it . . . as your friends, we should have just backed off right then and there. Eventually, you would've said something . . . at least, I hope you would have. But here's the thing. Just watching you mope around like that was seriously pissing me off. I know you're better than that . . . and maybe it wasn't you that I was upset at . . . maybe I was upset _for_ you. I haven't seen you _that_ down since we were little and the whole . . . the coughing thing started up. People were real jerks to you and you took it pretty hard. You were so hurt by them and I swore I wouldn't let anyone do that to you again. So . . . maybe seeing you right back in that situation triggered something."

Corbel hummed as the memories came crashing back.

"But I shouldn't have done that to you," Undyne admitted, "That was a bit much."

"But here's the thing though." Corbel shrugged, "You were right. I was letting the thing with Sans get in my skull and it was really affecting . . . well, my entire life. No one should have _that_ much sway over me."

"Sans?" Undyne asked, "It was _that_ guy?"

"Oh . . . well, yeah. I forgot the two of you didn't really mesh well." Corbel continued with a tiny smile, "Anyway, we've been lab partners for a while now and we'd gotten pretty close . . . I guess I kinda overstepped and took things a little too far a little too fast. I asked him out . . . kinda. Really, I just tested the waters a bit and invited him over. I'd be lying if I said I didn't hope that maybe we could have ended up as something a bit more than friends, but as soon as Sans caught wise as to what was going on, he . . . he turned me down."

"Is that so?" Undyne hummed quietly, looking sidelong at Corbel as he explained. Obviously, he was still infatuated. That smile and that slight blush said it all.

"Yeah, but it's okay, though." Corbel shrugged, "It's not his fault. I didn't check with him or even really tell him what was really going on. If anything _had_ come of that night, it would have been entrapment. I didn't actually ask him out . . . and plus he's already seeing someone, so . . . Yeah." Corbel went quiet for a few moments as he thought things over, "Maybe, for now, I'll just keep everything work-related with him. Not involve him in my personal life outside of that."

Even though she'd promised herself that she wouldn't get involved anymore, something about this whole thing didn't sit well with her. But the issue here was . . . so soon after what happened that night when she and Corbel fought, or rather, right when Corbel was willing to talk to her again after that, would it really be okay to come out with what she was thinking?

Well, she wouldn't be Undyne if she didn't right? And that's what friends are supposed to do, right? Look out for their other friends?

"Tch." She scoffed, "Probably best if you did keep him out of your personal life. I already don't like the guy and if you were to keep bringing him around here, I can't guarantee his safety. I might accidentally kick the shit out of him for hurting you so much."

"That wasn't because of anything he _did_ though. Sans isn't that type . . . in fact, he was surprisingly supportive when it all came out. And when I think more about it . . . he did everything he could to make sure I _didn't_ get hurt. He was . . . he was being kind. So, don't be mad at him for something he couldn't control. Something no one could control. Besides, we already came to the conclusion that it wasn't anyone's fault. No one is to blame and there's no reason why we can't move past this and still be friends. _Work_ friends!"

Undyne hummed in response. "You have such a soft soul, Corbel." She said quietly, "I'm afraid that it's gonna get you burned more times than you can handle. And this whole thing about 'still being friends' . . . are you sure you can do that? Because it looks to me like that's not what you want at all."

Corbel hesitated for a second. "What are you saying?"

Undyne huffed again. What _was_ she trying to say?

"Just that . . . staying so close to the situation. Is it really the best thing for you right now? I mean, can you really get over someone you see every day?"

"I'm . . . just doing what you suggested. I'm picking myself up again and fighting back! I'm taking control of my life again! I thought you would be . . . glad. Happy to hear that things are getting back on track."

"Don't get me wrong, I am! But -"

"Go back to the lab. Don't go back to the lab . . . You know, for someone who is usually so decisive, your advice is really . . . not."

"That's because it's not _my_ decision to make! It's _yours_! Do what _you_ want to do! I'm just laying out the options!"

"I just told you I'm back at the lab and then you gave me that disapproving look and asked if it's 'the best thing for me right now'! I tell you my decision and you question it? What, are you testing my resolve or something? Because all it's doing is making me not want to talk to you about it anymore."

"No, that's not it! I mean, yeah. It's good to know whether or not you'll stick to your guns even if you get disapproval from someone else. But that's not what I was going for! I just . . . want to know that _you're_ okay, you know! I hate seeing you so hurt and so upset and it kills me _every time_ it happens to you! You're my best friend, Corbel! Of course, I want to protect you!"

"Since when has it been your job to protect me!?"

"Since when _hasn't_ it been!? I love you, you dork! I'm always gonna wanna protect you! If the roles were reversed, I'd hope you'd be there for me in the same way!"

Corbel silenced, taking in every one of Undyne's words and every sentiment. If the roles were reversed. If she were the one going through all of this and he was in a position where he could help her, he would absolutely do the same thing!

And if he saw that she was walking right back into a situation that left her scarred before . . .

"I just don't want you to get hurt again." She grumbled, "If you want to go back to the lab, then good! Go back to the lab! I'm glad you're doing something! Just . . . be careful, okay? That's all I'm saying."

For a while after that, their walk was silent once again, a thousand thoughts going through both of their heads.

Finally, they reached a point in the road where they had to reach a decision. They stopped right where the road split off into different directions.

"Well, I should get to training," Undyne announced after another moment. "I'll be late if I don't hurry it up. What about you? You going to the lab from here?"

Corbel shook his head slightly, giving a small shrug. "Nah, I'm off today, so I'll probably just head home."

"Then the whole point of walking this way was . . . ?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. Believe it or not, I . . . kinda missed you."

"Life was too boring without me in it, huh?"

"You could say that." Corbel chuckled.

"Well, thanks for walking me, Puff." Undyne grinned and she turned in the direction she needed, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, Red." Corbel waved, turning around and beginning his walk home.

Undyne waved her response, her grin unwavering as she began down her own path. Good. At least there'd been some progress. She hadn't completely lost her friend and it seemed as if she didn't have to worry so much about him anymore. He was beginning to understand and realize the power he held and he was more aware. He was better prepared to take charge no matter what happened from here on out.

She could call this a victory.

* * *

 **Chapter 12.5 . . . ?**

 **Fast Forward**

 **Below will literally be a skeleton list of things that have happened between chapter 12 and 13, so you know where the characters are and what's going on in their lives. It would have been way too long and WAY too drawn out to do all of this in chapter form, so think of this as a Time Skip! Hopefully, this will be the last one of these for a while. But, as always, I'll let you know if/when it happens again.**

 **A lot is gonna happen in a very short time, so hold on to something:**

* * *

Undyne and Metta graduate high school. Undyne goes to Royal Guard boot camp thing and Metta works on the Blook family Snail Farm for now, but he HAAAAAATES IT! He keeps trying out for and auditioning for local plays and productions, but he won't accept anything less than the lead role.

Napstablook and Corbel graduate a year later. Corbel turns 18 that summer and since he's been working in the lab after school, he has credits and he's experienced enough to apply them toward college credits. He waits a year, working at the lab full-time and earning an income which he saves for school.

After he turns 19, he attends the University in the Capital as a Junior and lives in the dorms, feeling that he should take a step toward striking out on his own.

He majors in Physics because it's what he's been doing since Sophomore year of high school, but he starts to feel like maybe his heart really isn't in it anymore. He followed the scientific route for his father and because . . . well, Sans was there, but he really starts to think about what he wants and he's not so sure anymore.

In his collegiate pursuits, he wonders vaguely about Sans' ambition. He'd said he was supposed to start college when he showed up in the CORE, but he hasn't made a move to attend ever since and that was three years ago now. Corbel tries to encourage Sans to join him and at first, it seems to spark an interest in the other Skeleton, but something seems to really be bothering him and he becomes easily discouraged.

Corbel notices Sans drifting off into his own thoughts more and more often and even though the two of them have come leaps and bounds, making up and becoming close friends again, even he can't seem to break through that last defense and figure out just what's bothering him. It worries Corbel.

* * *

Corbel turns 20 and finishes his Bachelor's degree. He keeps in school, working toward a Master's Degree.

* * *

Because Corbel is extremely busy with school and unable to put in the same amount of work as before, Gaster has to hire on two more part-time apprentices to help fill the gap and maybe boost performance in his son's absence. He welcomes Fitz Maltez and Barton Ruddard on board as part-time colleagues. Pleased with this progress, he also adds Marielle Baelin as an intern.

* * *

Every once in a while, the four friends, Undyne, Metta, Napstablook and Corbel go out to catch up since it's not so easy to do now that they've all graduated high school. Undyne has finally beaten Asgore in battle and is a full member of the Royal Guard. Even if she is still just a new recruit, she's determined to become the greatest Guardsman the Underground has ever seen! Metta has made a new friend through a human-appreciation and anime club who has promised to help him achieve his dreams! And Napstablook has been studying music production at a local art college. During one of these outings, Napstablook lets the others know that he's seen Mrs. Gaster at his art school. She says she's started a night class for anyone who wants to learn to paint and she may use it as a springboard to start her own studio. She seems to have really found her niche and wants to expand on it. She plans on using the art class as a sort of recruitment ground for others who would like to teach art and, ultimately, create a studio that's open to monsters of all ages.

Though Corbel was aware of the second class, he had no idea the extent of his mother's dream. He realizes that he's growing out of touch with his parents. Aside from the diminishing hours he puts in at the lab, he only really goes home for special occasions like birthdays or Giftmas.

* * *

Again, Corbel is torn. Not for the first time, he looks to the symbol he carries in his pocket. The watch his father gave him. He remembers what it was supposed to represent. Self, Community, and Time. Just like his father had been at the time, he's been neglecting the time aspect. He's lost track of it all in pursuit of Self and Community. He feels he understands his father a little more . . . and he's ashamed of himself for falling into the same trap.

He arranges a time and a place to have a date with his mom. He gathers flowers for her and treats her to a gallery visit in the Capital. Over dinner, they catch up with each other and talk about their goals.

Nyala is exceedingly proud of her son and congratulates him on his progress, but of course, she notices something a little off. Eventually, she gets the truth out of Corbel, about how he's unsure about his scientific endeavors, but if he doesn't follow in his father's example, he doesn't know what else he's supposed to do. He feels he's been losing track of everything. Not just Time, but Self and even Community too. What is he really doing with his life that will make any kind of a difference?

Nyala explains that it's completely normal for monsters at Corbel's age to feel the way he is and that sometimes it takes a while to find their own paths in life. Some never find it at all. And though she did just express how proud she was of him for what he's been doing, she doesn't want him to take that as added pressure to pursue something he isn't passionate about. She knows that there's a lot of pressure riding on Corbel already because of the pocket watch and how he interprets it, but she wants him to see that it's not a contract by any means! Corbel is his own monster and he's entitled to live his life the way he wants to! If that means following his father, then so be it, and if it doesn't, then that's fine!

They end the evening and Corbel walks his mother to the Riverperson in Hotland so she can catch a ride home. She thanks her son for the date and reminds him that he's welcome home any time.

With hugs and kisses, they part ways for the evening.

* * *

Sans notices now that Corbel is extremely distracted in his work and he seems as if he's lost his zeal. He remembers when Corbel would try to cheer him up and feels that it would be the least he could do to try the same. Corbel of all people deserves that much.

After checking the calendar, Sans comes up with the perfect solution.

One night, after clean-up and prep for the next day is done, the assistants and interns are about to head home for the night. During this time, Sans corners Corbel and throws an arm around his shoulder. He notices how much more difficult it is now that Corbel's gotten taller. The kid's not so little anymore.

"Alright. Clear your schedule for this weekend!" Sans cheers, "I don't care what you have planned. Consider it canceled! We're going out!"

Of course, Corbel is confused at this and asks what the heck is going on.

"Really!? Have you been so lost in space that you've forgotten? Your birthday's this weekend! And not just ANY birthday either! It's the big Two-One! We're going out and the drinks are on me!"


	13. Chapter 13- The Big Two-One

**AN: Finally. FINALLY getting into actual story stuff! I'm glad that we've finally made it to this point! Now, the party can get started in a big way!**

 **This was one of my favorite chapters to write! It was a lot of fun and I got a chance to showcase one of my favorite pastimes! Songwriting! I won't spoil anything, but there is an (unfortunately, incomplete) musical element to this chapter, but even without audio capabilities, I hope you enjoy that as well!**

 **ONWARD, KIDS! IT'S SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13  
The Big Two-One**

Corbel finished tying off the bandana around his neck. It was a gift from his mother to celebrate his birthday . . . a kerchief made from a section of one of his favorite blankets from when he was a kid. Though the blanket was long since discarded, the fact that Nyala had been able to salvage it and repurpose it was enough to get a smile out of Corbel. With it securely fastened in place, Corbel threw on his lightweight hooded vest to complete his look. He was ready to go out.

As Sans had suggested, he'd made sure his schedule was clear for the evening, telling the others that he would set aside a night for them all to get together again. It was a bit overdue, actually.

There was a knock on his door and a call in, "Heya, kid! You ready?"

With a light chuckle, Corbel called back, "What the Hell, Sans! You're early! You're never early to anything! What gives?" Corbel made his way to the door, being sure both of his cuffs were activated and his "fingerless" gloves were on properly before he opened it.

On the other side of the door, Sans stood with his hands in his pockets. He wore dark blue jeans and old-looking Converse shoes along with his signature blue hoodie. He shrugged in response to Corbel's question. "Special occasion?" He looked the other Skeleton up and down, taking in his outfit. "Lookin' good. Yeah, I say you're ready . . . I like the ascot-lookin' thing! Pulls the whole thing together."

Corbel touched at the bandana. "Heh, thanks."

Grabbing the last bits of his outfit, some long armbands, designed to cover his entire forearms, and attaching the pocket watch to one of his belt loops, Corbel was finally ready to leave. Stepping out of the door and locking it behind him, he and Sans started off.

"So what's the plan?" Corbel inquired. "You've told me jack shit about tonight except that drinks are on you. I hope you know, I plan to milk that for all its worth, by the way."

"Tch, of course, you do." Sans scoffed through his grin. "Alright, I guess I'll bite. There is a club nearby that boasts live entertainment. Comedy, Jazz, Karaoke, you name it! Well, tonight's Open Mic Night and anyone who performs gets half-priced drinks!

"So you plan on performing!?" Corbel questioned in brightened curiosity, "I didn't know you dabbled in entertainment! So, what's your talent?"

"Aw man, you have to ask? Just let me ask you this. What's my name? It's literally right there."

Corbel actually had to think about it for a second. Sans rarely went by anything other than "Sans" or "Serif" while he was at the lab. But he was right. His full name suggested it all.

"You're a comedian!?" Corbel deduced, with a bit of premature laughter.

"Dunno why you're so surprised. With all of our time joking around the lab, I thought it would have been obvious. Oh! And one more thing. This whole thing doesn't come without a little bit of collateral on your part. Being the birthday boy and all, you gotta deal with a little subjugation. Tonight's routine is gonna be Corbel-centric. More accurately, a roast!"

"A _roast_!?" Corbel repeated, his eyes widening slightly, a hint of nervousness creeping into his expression.

"Yup! And I've got _years_ of material!" Sans chuckled even as he noticed the slight blush beginning to color Corbel's cheeks, "Aw, c'mon, buddy! It's a little price to pay for free drinks, right? Plus, you've got nothing to really worry about! It's not like you've done anything truly embarrassing or anything. You'll be fine!"

"Eh-heh, if you say so."

"And, who knows, if I spin this right, maybe I won't even have to be the one to pay for all of your drinks! People will be _throwing_ booze your way! You can thank me later!"

"Eh-heh-heh . . . I guess we'll see."

* * *

The moment Sans and Corbel made their way into the club, Sans made the bartender aware that it was his buddy's 21st birthday and they wanted to do it up right! In response, after checking both of their ages, the bartender gave the two a complimentary round of "Birthday cake" shots. Right away, Sans cheered and lifted the glass, thanking the bartender and putting a few Gs on the counter as a tip. With a toast "to birthdays done right" Sans downed his shot like a pro, letting out a triumphant-sounding "Woo!" at the end.

Corbel, on the other hand, took the tiny glass in his hand and brought it closer to inspect. Immediately, he was able to smell the alcohol in the shot rising to meet him and that was a little concerning.

"Aw, c'mon!" Sans pushed, "It isn't gonna blow up or anything! Let's get this party started!"

With a final look at the glass and its contents, Corbel decided that Sans was right. After all, they were there to have fun! Time to let loose!

With this thought in mind, Corbel tilted his head back and let the glass drain, downing it in one go, like he saw Sans do moments before! As he swallowed, he could feel the liquid in the back of his throat and it burned a little going down, but only for a moment before a slightly warmer feeling settled in his chest. Not only that, but it actually did taste pretty good beyond the alcohol. Like chocolate.

"Yeah-ha-heah!" Sans cheered again with a hand on Corbel's back. "There we go! Why don't you get another round of those and choose a table? I'm gonna go talk to the DJ, kay?" He turned to the bartender. "I wanna open up a tab," He announced. "Whatever this guy gets, it's on me!"

The bartender, a deep-orange squid monster, nodded as he deposited Sans' tip into a pocket while simultaneously mixing another round of birthday cake shots for the two of them. With a quick, "Thanks, bud" Sans turned away to maneuver through the tables and around the people on the dance floor up to the DJ near the front stage.

"Happy Birthday, kid." The Squid said, pushing the glasses in Corbel's direction, "Have fun, but be careful, alright? Don't overdo it just because you can."

"I got it!." Corbel nodded with a smile, "And thanks!"

With very little difficulty, Corbel was able to find a small booth near the wall at the point where the dance floor and the seated area merged. He had a good view of the stage, but he made sure he wouldn't be anywhere near the center when Sans got up to do his act.

It took another few minutes, but Sans came around shortly after Corbel found the table and took his shot in his hand. They downed the shots together this time, tilting their heads back simultaneously and releasing a long breath.

"So far so good, right!?" Sans grinned, "After the DJ finishes this set, the open mic acts will begin, I'm third up, so I've got a little time. Meanwhile, lets take a look at the food. Don't wanna keep drinking on an empty stomach. That'll be no fun at all."

Another hour or so wore on and the two laughed over an appetizer platter and another drink. Sans suggested that since the birthday cake shots had vodka in it, they stick to vodka-based drinks. There were a few party drinks he thought Corbel might like, so for him, he ordered an intimidating-sounding (in name only) Kamikaze and a Bloody Mary for himself. So, as that time passed, both Sans and Corbel could feel the effects of the alcohol starting to take hold. That warm feeling from their chests beginning to spread.

It traveled up Corbel's neck and took root at the base of his skull. He could feel the edges of his apprehension begin to fuzz over and any trepidation he'd had before stepping foot in here was melted away. As they talked, their laughter became a bit more boisterous and more full and a few times, Corbel doubled over on himself, his head touching the table as he tried to sober himself enough to breathe.

Finally, it was Sans' turn on stage and Corbel nearly shouted a "break a leg" after him as he climbed the stairs to the stage. With a thumbs up, Sans took the stage as the DJ announced his name. Right away, there were a few people who cheered in recognition. Sans already had a few fans. He must have done this sort of thing a few times before . . . tch-well, duh. If he already had a following. Corbel shook his head at his own line of thinking as he looked again through the drink menu. His Kamikaze was gone and it was time for a refill. Hey . . . that iced tea thing from Long Island looked pretty good. He got the attention of one of the servers passing by and ordered.

Sans started off by letting the entire club know he was there tonight celebrating a birthday, but when some in the crowd began cheering for him, he had to correct them, saying it wasn't his, but his best friend's, "Go on! Give the people a wave, Corbel!"

Corbel did through a scoffing laugh as he stood slightly. The whole reason he wanted a wall seat was to _avoid_ being singled out. Though, he figured it was kind of inevitable if he was gonna be roasted.

"There we go!"

Sans started his act with how long he and Corbel had known each other . . . about five years now and how he's watched as Corbel kinda just sprung up right before his eyes. Working together and going through their teenage years together, he'd been able to witness quite a few awkward situations.

As he accounted for the time, he was able to draw out laughter from the other patrons as well as a few deep blushes from Corbel, especially at the story where he'd messed up an experiment in a way that had both Skeletons speaking in high pitched voices for an entire day. Corbel remembered all of the stories fondly, but with the lense of third-person perspective, it was like he was watching it happen through a camera. It really was funny and with hindsight, he was even able to laugh at himself through the more embarrassing stories.

During the act, Corbel's iced tea came and he thanked the server through the laughs. Along with the tea, there was a large plastic medal, something the server picked up after hearing that it was his birthday. The medal was adorned with confetti and party hats and was held at the end of a string of multi-colored beads. The front of the medal read in bold letters "Birthday Boy"

Corbel had to laugh as he slipped the medal around his neck. "Wow. _Now_ I feel important!" He joked.

"You should!" The server winked. "Let me know if you need anything else, alright cutie?"

"O-oh!" Corbel stammered, waving at the server, "Thanks."

As Sans continued his stories, Corbel tried out the Long Island Iced Tea. _DAMN,_ that drink was strong! He hadn't been expecting that! It did taste a lot like iced tea, but he knew right away that he'd have to drink this one slowly.

By the time Sans finished his set, Corbel was leaning backward in his seat, red in the face for more than one reason. He only had a small fraction of his tea left and he was feeling thoroughly roasted by Sans' stories and the others' stares. But with as warm and as relaxed as the alcohol made him feel, he found that he really didn't care.

As Sans reclaimed his seat, Corbel was there to offer his applause and though he tried to stand to applaud like some of the other patrons, somehow his legs didn't quite want to obey him.

Sans sat again with a broad smile, to the sound of residual applause.

"W-Well done, Sans!" Corbel grinned, "Good job!"

Almost immediately, Sans was able to pick up on the change in Corbel's voice. His words were beginning to string together. With a bit of an incredulous laugh (he'd only been on stage for about 40 minutes) Sans scanned the table to find the new drink, a tall glass of light brown liquid that was already almost gone!

"What's that?" Sans asked, pointing to it.

"It'ss the tea!" Corbel cheered, his voice jumping up an interval in his excitement, "Looong Island! If you want some, you're gonna have to get your own! This one's mine!"

"Oh my god . . . Corbel!" Sans burst into a new fit of laughter, "Long Island Iced Tea!? I thought we agreed to stick to vodka-based drinks! Man, that stuff is gonna fuck with you _big_ time!"

"But, I looked at the drink in the- in the menu! I made sure it was vodka and I was drinking sloow. So, don't worry! I got this!"

"Yeah, it has vodka . . ." Sans answered, taking the drink in his hand and lifting it to sniff. Man, this was a strong mix too! Heh, this was gonna be fun! "It has vodka . . . and rum . . . and tequila . . . and gin . . . and triple sec. It's usually a starter drink if you wanna get _really_ drunk _really_ fast. And hate to break it to ya, pal, but you haven't been drinking it as slowly as you think you have." He stole a sip, setting the glass down again. "Yeah, maybe you should slow down a little, and maybe we'll get some water for you next."

"H-hey!" Corbel protested, only a little slow on the uptake, "If you want one, get one for yourself! Stop stealing mine, ya jerk!" He laughed all the same.

"Yup, you're definitely getting water!" Sans waved down someone and ordered two. "And maybe a little more of whatever appetizer has bread in it."

"Aawwww, c'mon, _mom_!" Corbel teased, "Are you gonna turn into the boring worry wart now and not let me have any more fun! A-and _you_ gotta- you're s'posed to be having fun too, remember!? Don't worry so much!"

"Oh, I'm having fun alright!" Sans answered, watching his younger companion, "You don't worry about me. But I gotta get you back safe too. So-"

"So get something more than just _water_! That's SOO boring!"

Sans chuckled and shook his head, "And what would you suggest, Mr. First-Timer!?"

Corbel snatched up the menu again and looked for one of the other drinks that sounded interesting to him. "Ooh! The Salty Dog! I mean, if you like grapefffruit. Or Astro pop! Because, space, you know!? Or! OR! SEX! . . . . . . . . On the Beach! Tsssheah! That one sounds good!"

Sans almost couldn't help it. His laughter shot out almost as if from a gun! "I'm sure it does! But, maybe not tonight." Before the server left, he ordered himself another Bloody Mary.

Corbel scoffed at Sans, "Boooooring!"

As their conversation continued, another act took the stage. A cute fox girl sang a cover of a couple of popular songs. She added her own twists to them and really turned what could have easily been just karaoke into her own unique performance.

Throughout the set, Corbel nodded his head in time to the rhythm, he hummed along with the girl and by the end of the performance, he was quietly singing harmonies with her from his spot at the table.

When one of the songs ended and he looked up again, it was to a stunned Sans who was staring at him in a silent shock.

"Wh-What!?" Corbel nearly gasped in his surprise, automatically on the defensive, "Wha'd I do!?"

"What was that!?" Sans demanded. "What you just did! You _sing_!?"

Corbel relaxed again, slightly embarrassed as he turned his gaze back to the table, "Oh, yeah . . . Well . . . Y-you didn't know? Yeaaah, I sing all the time! At the lab and during experiments . . . I can't believe you haven't already noticed. Gotta say, I'm kiiiiindaa-a little hurt! You've been getting rare live performances for _years_ and haven't even been paying attention!?" He mumbled "jerk" under his breath, but still loud enough for Sans to hear.

"Well, I know I've heard you humming before . . ." Sans recounted, "Muttering to yourself. But you're never loud enough to hear! You should speak up. Or rather, sing out! Because that, just now, sounded awesome!"

"Tchhh-yeeeah. Whatever." Corbel scoffed, shaking his head. "Enough of the- of the ffflattery!"

"Not a chance!" Sans pushed, making fists on the table in front of him. "You're hiding a true talent there! You know what!? A Challenge! You should perform something! Get up on that stage! Let _these_ guys tell you if you won't believe _me_!"

"Wha-What!? Me!?"

"No, the other singing Skeleton guy behind you." Sans scoffed sarcastically, " _Yes_ you! Put your name in! Sing something! Live a little now that you're grown up! I dare you! And I _know_ you can't back down from a dare! Besides, you know what you'd be if you didn't, right?"

"What?" Corbel asked in hesitation.

Sans leaned forward now on his elbows, his smile becoming coy.

"Boooooring!"

Corbel took a minute to stare back at Sans. Eventually, he sighed, his face contorting into something between a grimace and a contemplative pout.

"Damn you, pulling at my weaknesses . . ." He groaned. After a few moments more, he sighed again, reaching out for the last bit of his drink.

"Fiiiiiiiine!" He moaned, "I'll do it . . . But . . . under a ffffew conditions."

Sans chuckled a little to himself, victorious. "Alright, sounds reasonable. Shoot. What are your demands?"

"Condition number one!" Corbel announced, his tone taking on a more authoritative air. "I choose what song I sing, got it?"

Sans' smile pulled at one of the corners, his brows raising. It was in that quick moment that Sans was reminded that Corbel was, indeed, Dr. Gaster's son. The look on his face as he raised his fingers to count, the inclinations in his speech. Even the timbre in his tone. It all matched almost perfectly. He had to fight off the instinctual "Understood" response for a more casual, "Sounds fair."

"Condition number two. I choose my ac-accomm-paniment! I choose my music and where it comes from!"

"Again, that sounds-"

"I want Undyne!"

A bit of Sans' smile faded before he could stop it, "Undyne, really? But she . . . well, she and I really don't. . . "

"IIIIIII'll make sure she behaves!" Corbel assured, though the slur in his words made it so the promise didn't carry much water, "Maaaan . . . if I'd known . . . I woulda gotten the band back together! THAT woulda been _fun_!"

"The band?" Sans asked in curiosity.

"Yeeeeahh! Metta, N-Napstablook, Undyne and- and I were all gonna make a band! And we were gonna perform for the Underground! Metta was gonna be our front man, because- well, he's Metta! Napstablook was gonna be our beats specialist and p-percussion section! Undyne was the genius behind our melodies! She's _amazing_ on keyboards! And I wrote the lyrics! I _was_ gonna be guitar too . . ." Corbel's expression fell for a moment as he stirred the ice in his otherwise empty glass, his eyes stared at his fingers holding the straw. "But-but that didn't work out."

"Why not?" Sans hummed, curious in the story.

"Weeelllll, I . . . I was . . . I couldn't . . . It's not important. The _important_ thing is, either Undyne comes and plays, or I'm not getting up there!"

Sans shook his head again, the smile creeping back onto his face. Fine, if it was for Corbel, he could deal with _her_. At least for a little bit.

"Then give her a call!"

* * *

Undyne was at home, battling the training dummy she'd gotten for her front lawn. It was a way to work off some extra energy and steam . . . and since Corbel canceled their plans for the evening, she had the time for it. They hadn't even been able to go out like they'd planned. Oh well, maybe his parents had something special planned or something. Corbel was pretty vague about _why_ he canceled on them, so she figured it was some sort of a surprise thing that even he didn't know about. But as the last in their group of friends to turn 21, She and the Blooks had planned to take Corbel out together and _really_ live it up! Treat him to his first drink!

Oh well, they'd just have to reschedule.

The phone inside rang, demanding her attention. It took a few rings, but she made it to the phone easily. Before she even got the phone to her ear, she could hear the loud noises and driving rhythms seeping through the receiver!

"Oh! Shit! She picked up!"

"Yeah, I picked up! What do you want, punk? Who is this, anyway!?"

"Hey, Red! It's mee~ee!"

"Corbel? What the Hell? Where are you!?"

"L-look! I need your help! Iit'ssfffor a dare! Ssso, dust off aaalll of your piano skills and get your ass over to . . . Where-where is this? S-Sans! What's the name of this place? Kaii-juu . . . ? Tchh, okay! Kaiju! You and me . . . we're doing this thing! Kay!? See ya when you get here!"

The line went dead and the annoying buzz of the dial tone invaded her ears now.

So _that's_ where he was. He'd canceled their plans to go hang out with Sans. No wonder he was being all secretive about it. Undyne hissed to herself as she hung up the phone . . . Damn it.

And he sounded really out of it too . . . How much had he been drinking!?

Part of her really wanted to just blow him off. Just leave him hanging. After all, how dare he blow _her_ off and then run off and get completely wasted without his friends and _then_ have the nerve to drunk-dial her and ask for her help?

But then again . . . Maybe just as a favor, she could . . . And really, it wasn't his fault. It very well could've been a surprise party he knew nothing about until the last minute, and in that case, the blame would lie with the planner. Maybe she'd show up JUST to give that little interloper a piece of her mind. And support her friend.

So . . . Corbel wanted to perform . . . CORBEL, of all people, wanted to get up on stage and sing one of their originals!? Even if it was a dare, she couldn't miss that opportunity!

* * *

After putting his name in the lineup and taking his time with the water and appetizer, Corbel ran through everything he could think of when it came to performing. He hadn't even THOUGHT about being on stage for years and when he had been, he'd never been the front man and lead vocals! The thought made him nervous.

He still had about another hour before his name was called. During that time, Corbel sipped very slowly on his water and took in the other acts. A poet, another stand-up comedian. (A Snowdrake this time) An unorthodox dance troupe made completely of spiders! They were all awesome! But with every passing act, Corbel grew a little more nervous as his time came near and Undyne still wasn't there. He ordered another drink. Promising through Sans' warning about doing too much too soon, that he'd take it easy. He ordered a Sex on the Beach . . . just because he liked the name.

Finally, with one act to go, there was a sharp pound on their table!

"What up, Puffball!?" Undyne cheered, "Just thought you could ditch us, huh!?"

"Undyne!" Corbel cheered, " You made it!"

"You doubted me!?" The Fish monster winked, "I don't believe you! Though, I am a little shocked you didn't even invite me to your birthday bash!"

"I didn't know what was going on!" Corbel retaliated, "I mean, I knew I needed to clear my schedule, but I didn't know what the plan was until tonight!"

"Ah! I see!" Undyne made it a point not to look at or talk to the other Skeleton in the slightest, "are you at least having a good time? The pipsqueak is taking good care of you?"

"I'm fffiiine!" Corbel assured, waving off the answer, "It's been great! Tch! I swear you and Ssans are being all like my parents tonight! C'mon! Sit down! Have a drink! Have some fun, would'ya!? Oh! OH! Sspeaking of! You-you missed it! Sans got up earlier and did a whole bit for my birthday! It was hilarious! And you _missed it_!"

"Well, I'm sorry about that." Undyne responded, digging her bitterness into her words and a bit of a condescending tone to her voice. Sans caught it right away. Corbel did not. "If I'd known there was gonna be a thing going on, I would've made sure to be here. I mean, it's your special day and all! Why would I _want_ to miss your birthday?"

"Okay, I get it . . ." Sans bit under his breath. "I messed up. Sorry, okay?"

Undyne ignored him, "So, wha'd'ya say, Puff!? You ready to _really_ start this party!?"

Corbel swallowed, his eyes going wider. It was almost as if the realization instantly sobered him right up. "It's our turn already!?"

"Sure is!" Undyne grinned, holding out a hand for Corbel, "This last act is our cue, right? At least that's what the lineup said. Let's get going!"

Corbel froze for a moment, looking up at the stage. "I-I . . . but do we have to . . . ?"

"Well, I'd say no, but you did kinda drag me out here, and I'll be damned if I came all this way for nothing, so yeah, we're going up there and we're gonna perform the _shit_ out of whatever the hell it is we're doing!"

She took Corbel's hand from the top of the table, much like she used to when they were kids and helped her inebriated friend to his feet. Right away, Corbel could feel the swirling in his head that hadn't been there before. He hadn't prepared his body to be standing so suddenly and it took a moment for the sensation to catch up to him again. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten that last drink.

Corbel and Undyne made their way from the table where Sans was left watching after them. He did switch spots so he sat where Corbel was with the perfect view of the stage. He watched a little bitterly after Corbel's friend. That was a bit much in his opinion.

On their way up, Corbel and Undyne discussed their options.

"Okay, so we are doing an original, aren't we?" Undyne pressed, "Which one?"

"W-well . . . I was thinking somewhere around . . . maybe 'Claustrophobia' or 'Fairytale'."

"Heh, 'Bittersweet Fairytale' would be fun . . . but we'd need the second vocals for that. I _could_ do them, but it's been a while since I played _and_ sang. Maybe I'll stick to the piano and let you do your killer vocals! You still remember all the words to these, right?"

"Tchyeeaah!" Corbel huffed, "I _wrote_ them! OH! What about 'Theory'!? THAT one would be awesome!"

Something pulled at Undyne's smile and she shot a look back to the audience, specifically to the Skeleton sitting in the booth. She could just let Corbel say everything she'd been thinking. It would be poignant and fitting and it might even sting a bit more if it came from him . . . assuming Sans actually listened to the lyrics.

"Sounds perfect!" She confirmed.

"And-and you remember all of the tempo changes and the key change at the end, right?"

"Um yeah! I _wrote_ them!" Undyne repeated, taking Corbel's line with a wide grin.

". . . Oh! And you'll have a section where you can freestyle for a bit too . . . ssince there's no- there's no guitar solo, that part's aaalll you, 'kay?"

"Got it. You ready?"

"U . . . Ummmmm. I-I guess . . . Oh . . . umm. When you play the intro, I'll come in after the 8-count at the end . . . and we'll do 8 counts between verses too instead of 16 . . . 16 would be toooo- too long, I think."

"Sounds good."

The act in front of them ended to applause and right away, someone was working on centering the piano for their act as the DJ made an exit announcement for the previous performer. After a bit more applause, he announced that the next act would feature the birthday boy from Sans' act who would be performing an original composition.

"Give it up for Corbel and Undyne! Performing . . . (Undyne had to whisper the title for him) 'A Theory of Life and Lies'!"

The two were showered by welcoming applause as they took the stage. Undyne took a seat at the piano bench as Corbel took and adjusted the mic to fit his height. But as soon as he'd finished his adjustments, and he looked out over the crowd. Realization hit him hard.

From his spot in the booth, Sans watched as a nervous Corbel took center stage and pretty much froze when he saw the size of the crowd. Immediately Sans recognized the sudden wave of stage fright. Even he still got it whenever he had to perform, but he knew once he got started that it was easier to continue. The hard part was getting started. But maybe if Corbel knew that there was someone supporting him unconditionally within this sea of people, it'll help him loosen up.

Sans cheered twice as loud, even when the sounds of the other patrons started to die down. He needed to make sure Corbel could hear him. He even threw in a "Yeah! Go, Corbel!" in hopes that it would reach him.

From behind the piano, Undyne recognized the telltale sign of stage fright as well. She used to get it when her mom made her do piano recitals when she was a kid and she knew how to overcome it . . . or at least a method that worked well for her.

"Hey, Corbel!" She called to get the Skeleton's attention. When he didn't move, she called again until he seemed to snap out of his trance and turn toward the familiar voice.

"Hey, don't worry about them." Undyne instructed, "This isn't _for_ them. They don't matter here. This is for _you_! Plus . . ." She jerked her head toward their booth where Sans was cheering enthusiastically. She almost hated to use him like this, but she knew it would work for Corbel. "He's out there too. You wanna show him what you got, right?"

Corbel turned to look at Sans as he cheered and called out, "Yeah! Go, Corbel!" A faint smile pulled at Corbel then as he turned back toward Undyne.

"He dared you into this, yeah?"

Corbel nodded.

"And don't you wanna show out!? Show him you got what it takes."

Corbel thought and his smile became more determined. He nodded again.

"Blow him away. Make him take that dare and shove it up his bony ass!"

Corbel chuckled a little. He seemed ready to go.

"Knock him dead."

Corbel nodded again and turned back toward the audience. He looked back toward Sans who had stopped cheering and was looking toward Corbel with a smile. He gave him the motion to breathe. Corbel followed the instruction and that nauseous swirling slowed. He closed his eyes for a second, focusing and collecting himself before he stepped forward.

"Th-thank you!" Corbel called into the mic. "My name's Corbel, aand-and that's Undyne, and this is something we call, 'A Theory of Life and Lies'!" He turned back toward Undyne and gave a solid nod. Her cue to begin.

Immediately, Undyne played the uneven notes of the intro, almost pounding on the keys. She needed to make up for the lack of percussion and create the rhythm through the force of her playing. Corbel was right. It was a little difficult to keep all of the meter changes in order, especially when there were so many right after the other and they didn't have a drum loop or Napstablook to keep the tempo even. But she'd practiced this song for _years_ and she was the one who wrote it this way. She had no doubt that she could do it and pull it off flawlessly.

The intro neared its end and Corbel grabbed onto the mic stand almost as if for stability as the first lyrics came to him. He closed his eyes and began singing in a dark voice:

 _Crawling forward,_

 _Search with sightless eyes_

 _For your answers_

 _Reaching, grabbing_

 _All you hold are lies_

 _Tonight, you're ending a life_

 _Waking up. All alone._

 _No one left to call your kin._

 _No familiar face will you find here._

 _Bleeding through a heart of stone_

 _Now you'll pay for all of your sins_

 _There's no way to turn back time_

 _So you breathe just a little bit deeper._

 _You run just a little bit faster._

 _Accept the embrace of the cold perilous night._

 _You grow just a little bit stronger._

 _Fight just a little bit harder._

 _Forcing your way back into the light._

 _As your innocence dies._

Right away, from the first notes of the song, the others knew there was something different about this performance. They were almost compelled to stop whatever it was they were doing and focus their attention toward this Skeleton.

From his spot in the booth, Sans' eyes went wide as he listened. How was it that he never noticed that Corbel had _this_ much talent trapped inside of him!? Corbel had mentioned before that he'd been giving rare private performances over the years. Is it possible that he'd heard Corbel sing this song before and just didn't hear him over the soft tone of his voice?

He watched Corbel as he sang, swaying slightly in time with the rhythm. His eyes were closed and his grip on the microphone was almost vice-like. He was still nervous, but it was being channeled. Soon, the sway was more like a dance, and he began to hold the microphone as if it were his dance partner. Or a lover.

His eyes opened, narrowed still, as he began the second verse.

 _Just a moment_

 _Something here is wrong;_

 _Left behind you._

 _Dying now_

 _Don't say you're moving on_

 _Without something as important as this._

 _Look around. All around._

 _Tell me what you're seeing here._

 _Devastation at your feet._

 _Cutting out, ripping out._

 _Do you think you'll finally be free_

 _If you steal what you've lost from me?_

 _So you cut just a little bit deeper_

 _I bleed just a little bit faster._

 _You're taking my heart in your hand,_

 _Holding it tight._

 _You squeeze just a little bit harder._

 _I scream just a little bit louder._

 _I'll do what I can to show you the light._

 _Just open your eyes._

Now completely enveloped in the performance, Sans listened intently to the song and the lyrics. So dark and full of pain, even malice toward someone. Why had Corbel chosen _this_ song to sing? More importantly, why did Corbel feel he needed to write a song like this? It was almost like he was singing to a mortal enemy, or perhaps someone he loved who had hurt him deeply. It sounded like the loss of a close friend . . . or a really bad break up.

It did sting a little to think that just maybe he'd had something to do with it . . . but then again, that might have been a bit presumptuous. He didn't know what was going through Corbel's head when he wrote it . . . But still, even if he wasn't even partially responsible for it, he could feel the pang of familiarity. He almost hated the feeling. Again, he could feel the harsh edge of the cold knife driving into him. It was smaller than last time, but it was still just as sharp and it pierced him just as deeply as before. Still, he felt compelled to listen.

 _Stop. Take a look. Do you like what you've become?_

 _The shattered mirror shows the ghost of what you used to be._

 _All these countless lives lay before your smoking gun._

 _Are all those times I made you smile just a memory!?_

The point in the song came where Undyne took control. The solo that would have been Corbel's guitar if things had panned out in their favor. Now, Undyne played the part of soloist, trying to convey her thoughts and feelings into the keys. She'd be lying to herself if she said that she hadn't been practicing this song as a warmup for a while now. And she knew exactly what she wanted to do for this moment. She let her fingers take over as she stole a look out toward the audience. There were a few who were dancing in their chairs and nodding along with the song. A few others who were standing up in order to dance. Corbel seemed to have relaxed significantly and was dancing freely now- really getting into the song as well, which, of course, helped drive the mood of the audience. But her main focus was the one in the booth whose smile had since faded as he listened to the song and the lyrics. She gave a dark smirk. No, this song wasn't about him . . . but if the shoe fit, then, he should fucking _wear_ it!

The key change came during the solo and she played another refrain, driving the tone and the melody back and giving Corbel an audio cue that she was ready to pass it back to him. Corbel took it instinctively and he held the mic once again, almost caressing it as he prepared for the finale. They knew just how this song was supposed to end and they were both ready for the slow down. As Corbel sang, the pulse of the song would slow and by the end of it, the song and the singer would die. They'd written it to symbolize just that.

 _You've become just a little bit darker._

 _That smile seems a little bit colder._

 _You slowly drained the last bit of my time._

 _I'll only last just a little bit longer_

 _As my heart beats a little bit softer._

 _Using my last breath . . .  
to whisper goodbye._

The song ended on an almost somber note. But even through the darker tone of the song, the patrons seemed to absolutely love it! They burst into applause as soon as Undyne lifted her fingers from the keys and Corbel released the microphone for the last time, his eyes landing squarely on the crowd, the song finished and his performance done.

It took a moment or two for him to come back to reality, but when he did, and he could hear the cheers and applause from the crowd, his smile pulled clear across his face. The praise from the crowd filled him and he could do little more than stand there and take it in.

From behind him, Undyne called. She was standing near the end of the piano, gesturing to the crowd.

"Bow, you dingbat!" She laughed.

Corbel looked to the audience once again, his smile firmly in place and he leaned slightly forward at the hip. Right away, he could feel a downward pull of falling and he had to take a quick step forward to catch himself.

Realizing that maybe bowing forward wasn't such a good idea for Corbel right then, Undyne reached out and caught her friend before he could fall off the stage. She threw an arm around him for stability as well as a sign of solidarity as they took another bow together.

As the DJ made their exit announcement, Corbel and Undyne made their way off of the stage and back toward their booth where Sans was waiting for them. He clapped when they approached and Corbel pulled away from Undyne's hold to rush the last few steps and flop on the seat next to him. He laughed and sighed loudly as he caught his breath.

"Oh my god! That was . . . That's . . . That felt incredible!" He cheered, high on the adrenaline and basking in the afterglow, "That was amazing! And you . . . You, you do this all the time!?"

Sans chuckled lightly as he watched Corbel lean back against the backrest of their seat, his eyes fixed to the ceiling, but the smile remained just as broad and just as bold.

"I don't wanna say you get used to it, because you never really do. But it's a wave you learn to ride."

"It's amazing!" Corbel repeated. He tilted his head to look across their table to the person sitting across from him, "Hey, Red! We should _totally_ do that again!" Corbel's laugh bubbled to the surface again as he turned his attention to the one seated beside him now. "Hey, Sans! Saaaans! When's the next open mic night!?"

Sans leaned forward on the table a little, his own smile pulling as he thought it over. "This place usually hosts Open Mics on the last Saturday of every month. You know . . . maybe we could try to make it a regular thing! Of course, I'm interested in hearing the whole band together! And I'm sure the rest of this place would be too!"

"Yeah! Undyne! We should tell the Blooks! And you _know_ Metta would be all over it!"

Undyne hummed, "It might be difficult to get everyone's schedules to magically line up though."

She noticed Corbel full-out pouting in response to the negative sound in her voice. To that, she sighed, shaking her head. God, he was being such a kid! "Well, it's always worth a shot, right? We'll bring it up with them when we all meet up again."

Corbel instantly cheered up at the promise of at least trying to get the band back together to actually perform! The idea was exciting and he couldn't wait to give it all another shot!

"You know . . ." Sans began again, "You really were amazing up there. I had no idea you had that in you! And once you were able to push aside your stage fright, and you _really_ let loose . . . heh, well . . . who knew you could move like _that_!?"

Undyne scoffed, resting her head on her hand, "Well, _you_ would have if you'd been paying attention at all." She answered, a little louder than what was supposed to be an under-her-breath mutter. It was loud enough for the other two to hear without much difficulty.

Sans narrowed his eyes again as he regarded the other. It was no surprise that Undyne was not Sans' biggest fan, but he'd promised to put aside his resentment for her, at least until Corbel's party was over. Even so, he was nearing the end of his patience with her.

"Hey, hey . . ." Corbel jumped in, hearing the darker tones in the conversation. He didn't make eye contact with the two, but went back to staring upward toward the ceiling as he gestured to them. Again, the slur in his words sucked the majority of the authority out of those words. "Play nice, you guys! It's my birthday! Ssso, no fighting, got it? You can fight on you- _your_ birthday, Undyne, okay? Sans? Okay, sound good? Sound fair?"

"Sounds good to me." Sans answered right away, searching for a way out of the line of conversation. He turned his attention back to the other Skeleton whose eyes had slid closed as he hummed along with the next act.

"Hey, you slowing down there, bud?"

"Psssh, no! I'm thinking. There's a difference."

"Thinking? About what?"

"Eh, just stuff." He released a content sigh, a soft smile back in place, "Don't worry about it."

Sans shook his head this time. At least Corbel was having a good time. That's all he wanted. It was such a difference between the Corbel from tonight and the one who had been wandering the lab staring off into space with no direction or motivation. Tonight, Corbel came _alive_. It was refreshing to see again after so long.

Maybe having more outings like this one really was the answer! Maybe not quite so much booze, but the chance to have fun! The chance to express himself through more than just his work.

His own smile became more solid. Man, that kid was amazing! And he had always known that, but he also had to wonder just how he'd been missing so much. Especially when it was right in front of him this entire time. Corbel had a whole life he knew nothing about. He had so much he still had to learn. And he found that he was intrigued and even eager to know all of it.

From her spot across the table, Undyne watched the interaction and could see something a little . . . Off. Had something changed in these two since the last time she'd seen them together? She could feel the frown setting in as she studied them. Yeah, something was different and it bothered her that she couldn't pinpoint what it was. She would have to watch them intently to make absolutely sure nothing bad happened. Because if that bastard did anything to hurt Corbel again, she swore that she would-

Her thoughts were interrupted when a tray was set at their table. Once again, the server made their way to them, and effectively startled all three of them out of whatever thoughts they'd been having.

"Another drink for the man of the hour! Courtesy of the little lady at the end of the bar!"

Corbel sat up completely, his eyes widened as he looked to the tray. Another tiny glass sat there patiently just waiting to be taken. Another Birthday Cake shot!

"W-woah, really!?" Corbel stammered only slightly, turning his head behind him to look at the bar. He found a pair of dark eyes staring back at him expectantly through pale blonde and light red fur, and her rather large ears were hanging low behind her head. She watched as Corbel turned his attention behind him in order to find her. She raised her own drink when they met eyes, her tail curling to wrap around her leg.

Corbel smiled back to her a bit sheepishly and took the shot in his hand, raising it up for a second to signal to her that he got it and that he appreciated it.

"Oooh! An admirer!" Undyne cheered, "And she's cute! Yeah, you should go talk to her."

"Sshe's the one who sang before . . . it was before you got here, but she kinda started this whole thing."

"Then you should _definitely_ go talk to her!" Undyne pushed, "You totally grabbed her attention, and you don't want this to be another 'Shyren' thing, do you? Because if you hesitate, you'll lose her too! It'll be the exact same situation!"

"I . . . I dunno." Corbel stammered, "Sh-she . . . And then I . . ."

"Let me put it this way. Either you go talk to her, or I will."

"Fiiine-fine!" Corbel answered, turning to make his way out of the booth. With the back support as a guide, he stood completely, drink in hand, and carefully made his way toward the bar, trying not to stumble and let on just how unstable he felt standing right then. He navigated very well, considering his constitution and, with the exception of the hand on the seat backs, he didn't even look like he was being hindered at all. He didn't even spill a drop of his shot.

The fox girl waved him over and gestured him to take the stool beside her. Corbel accepted, expressing his thanks with a smile.

Undyne let a smile crack as she watched. She inwardly wished him the best of luck. No matter what it was that happened.

But that did mean that she was left alone with _him_.

When she redirected her attention, she noted the other Skeleton looking over his shoulder, watching Corbel as well. There was something about his smile, though that seemed a little forced.

Undyne scoffed, "What's the matter, Bones? Afraid that you'll lose your grip on him? Afraid that he'll finally cut you off and leave for good? Afraid that maybe he doesn't actually need you? Afraid that he'll realize that you're sucking the life out of him like a lich or a parasite?"

Sans snapped his head around to shoot a deep glare at Undyne.

"No! That's not . . . That's not what I was . . ." Sans had to take a deep steadying breath, channeling his thoughts and trying to find a way to speak without completely going off on her.

"Why do you do that?" He nearly snapped, "Why do you feel the need to tear me down like that? What have I done to you? What have I _ever_ done to you!?"

"Not me!" Undyne hissed back to him, jerking her head to signal to the bar.

"Wha- Corbel!?" That was _years_ ago! It was . . . unfortunate, but we've worked it out! And we've been able to move past it!"

"What makes you think that it's anywhere _near_ finished! Just because you came to some sort of agreement when you were kids, doesn't mean that the whole thing didn't come with major side effects!"

"What are you talking about!? Corbel and I have known each other for years now and we've been friends that whole time. He's my best friend! I know him and I trust him more than anyone! And I know he trusts me too! Enough to be able to help each other past shit like that!"

"'Shit' huh?" Undyne grumbled, "You really don't know anything, do you?"

"Really . . ." Sans hummed shortly, "Care to elaborate then?"

"Well, let me say it this way. He may be _your_ best friend. But _I'm_ his. There's nothing that happens that I don't find out about eventually. We talk about everything. Including you. When he's hurting, I'm the one he talks to. When he first started to get sick, I was there! When he began coughing up dust, I was there! When his body began to fall apart and he couldn't even get out of _bed_ , I was there! And let me tell you, when you're a long forgotten page in his history, I will still be there! I will _always_ be there for him! No. matter. what!"

Sans froze at the news, his darkened expression falling.

"Wait . . . What? What's wrong with Corbel . . . ? He's been coughing up dust? For how long!?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Undyne sneered bitterly. "If the two of you are so close, I thought that he would at least tell you!"

Sans remained silent.

"Well then. Let me ask you this. Do you ever wonder why Corbel's clothing is always so . . . conservative, no matter what the temperature is? Why he never wears short sleeves or shorts? Why he's always wearing those gloves? Why he sometimes needs to excuse himself during the day and his voice sounds harsh when he comes back?"

Sans thought it over and stayed quiet. He had wondered about those things. Especially the hoarseness in Corbel's voice whenever he did have to excuse himself for a while . . . He had no idea that he was . . .

"How is he now?" Sans pushed forward, "What is his condition?"

Undyne smirked, "He's your bestie. You should ask him about it sometime. But I will say this. Those armbands are new."

Sans shot another look backward. Corbel was seated, leaning slightly forward on the bar with his head in his hand as he laughed lightheartedly with the fox. The two of them really seemed to hit it off fast. The fox gestured widely as she spoke, and where her tail had been wrapped around her leg before, perhaps in some nervous habit, now it was gently sweeping back and forth as she relaxed to chat with her new friend.

"Do you understand now?" Undyne pressed, her tone a little more relaxed and not nearly as bitter, "What's on the line here?"

Sans nodded slowly as he turned back around and sat. He still didn't make direct eye contact with Undyne, but at least some of the puzzle pieces seemed to fall into place as far as where her role in Corbel's story came in.

"I gotta admit, there was a part of me that was wondering why you were so protective over him . . . I thought that maybe you had a thing for him or something."

Undyne actually laughed out loud at that statement, the reaction sneaking up on her.

"Nah, nothing like that. He's like . . . the little brother I never had. I do love him and yeah . . . I might be a . . . Bit of a tiger shark when it comes to him . . . but I'm only trying to put his feelings first. When we were growing up, there were a few instances that really scared me . . . and I thought . . ." She trailed off, but it didn't take much for Sans to piece together what she was going to say, "Well, I don't know what's gonna happen in the future, but for whatever time we have, we should make the most of it, right?"

"Then, we have that in common at least." Sans answered, "I only want him to be happy, he deserves that, right?"

Undyne froze as her eyes narrowed at Sans. Sans matched the expression, curious.

"It seems you still _don't_ really understand, then." She said darkly, "Alright. I'll say it straight up. You can't make him happy . . . You can never make him happy . . . And the sooner the both of you figure that out, the better off you'll be."

Undyne slid from her spot and stood from the booth, ready to leave.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Sans asked, confused now for a different reason, "At least have one drink. I'm already paying for Corbel's, I can grab one for you too."

"Eh." Undyne shrugged, "Thanks, but I think I'll pass. I've done everything I came to do. I helped Corbel with his performance and I got all that mess off my chest. The rest is up to you . . ." She looked up and across the floor to where Corbel continued to laugh with the fox girl. He now had another larger drink in front of him. "Corbel got pretty wasted tonight and from the look of it, he's still working on it. Think of this as your opportunity to change my mind. Take care of him, Bones. Don't let him do anything he'll regret. Just . . . get him home safe, okay?"

Sans hummed as he watched after Undyne, nodding his answer. When she was gone, he ordered himself another drink. Something strong.

* * *

A little while later, a very visibly unstable Skeleton slumped back into the booth with a giggling sound higher than was normal for him. He drummed his hands on the table in an undetermined rhythm and hummed a few atonal notes.

"Hi, Saaaans!" He cheered, "Y-yyou'll never guess what jj-just happened!"

He paused for a moment, looking around for something missing.

"Heeeeey . . . Wh-wwhhere-where's Red?"

Sans sighed, "She went home already."

"Awwwww maaaan!" Corbel groaned, "I wanted to tell her toooo!"

"Well . . . you can always tell her later, yeah?"

Corbel sighed loudly, "Uuuuuugh, I guess . . ."

"So, what's the news?"

"Oh! OHH! YEAH! That! Well . . . You-you know the girl I was talking to!?" Corbel's laughter sputtered, "She's a _fox_!"

Sans gave a short scoffing chortle.

"Well . . . Yes. I suppose she is. A Fennec if I'm not mistaken."

"Nnnno! No! I mean she's a-a-a _vixen_!"

"Well, yes, we just established that. Being a fox and all, I would think so! But then again, you talked to her, so you would know better than I would."

"Damn it, Sans! You know what I mean!" Corbel squeaked, giggling again at the ploy, "Stop playing! I-I mean, she's _hhhoootttt_! And, and she's a _scientist_! Just like us! She's studying Bio-ennngineeering! And- AND get this! She wants to do a c-c-collaboraaattion! She wants to work with me to song a sing . . . song-sing-song . . . Sing a sssomething song _together_! Isn't that AWESOME!?"

"So. Just to clarify. A really hot girl just called you out in a club, buys you a shot and proposes a business deal- just out of the blue?"

"Well, not compppleeetely random like-like that. Weee've heard each other sing, and we like each other's voices. It's not random at-at _all_ actually . . . ANYYWAY! Yeah! So that's a thing! We-we're gonna sing together nnnext Open Mmmic and see what happens!"

"Well, that does sound really cool. And she's a scientist too? Go figure. Anyway, congratulations, kid!" Sans sighed, looking over a longer-than-expected strip of paper. "I can't wait to hear your collab. Next time, though, you get your own drinks."

"Yeeaahh! Of course! Of course!" Corbel answered with a wave, "Th-thank you for that, by the way!"

"Of course!" Sans smiled, "Happy Birthday. Heh . . . I still can't believe you had _two_ Long Islands! I think we might have found your favorite drink. Those _plus_ all those other drinks . . . how are you even conscious right now, First Timer?"

Corbel shrugged with a wavy 'I dunno' sound. As he did, he let his head rest backward again with a broad smile. Probably best to get him home soon before he passed out here.

"Heh, so, now that you've drunk this place dry." Sans continued, "What do you say we head home?"

"Wh-whaa!? No! We can't go yet!" Corbel weakly protested, "What about the . . . the rest of the show!?"

"Kid . . . everyone is packing up. The DJ played the last song 30 minutes ago. The bar did last call already and the club is closing. It's time to go."

Corbel groaned again.

Pushing his way out of the booth, Sans stood and the moment he did, he realized that he did not prepare himself properly. His head felt a bit heavy and the room slowly spun to correct itself to his new position and vantage point. Damn, and he'd been trying to go easy so he could keep an eye on the first timer.

"Alright, let's get going, kid!"

"W-why do you still call me that?"

"What?"

"I'm not a kid . . . I'm not even a whole year younger than you? Why do you call me kid?"

"Well, Why do you call Undyne 'Red'? Why does she call you 'Puffball'?"

Corbel drew in a sharp breath. Sans didn't seem to notice.

"It's because you like each other, right? It's just another term of endearment."

Corbel hummed. "I . . . Guess you're right."

"Hm? You want me to stop? I'm sure that I can find something better."

"Eeehhh. It's no big deal, really."

"If you say so. Well, then. C'mon. Let's get going."

"Fine . . ."

As Corbel pulled himself out of the booth for the last time, he found it much more difficult to get his legs to do what he wanted. Not only was his head heavy and his vision toggling, but his limbs felt soggy and slow. He had to use the table to help himself stand. And when he did, it felt as if the world was moving without him off to the left. He tried to adjust and catch up, but . . .

"Woooooaaah . . ."

"Iiit's okay, buddy. I got you." Sans answered, reaching out to catch the tilting Skeleton. This was what he'd been preparing for all night and he knew it was coming. He dipped under Corbel's arm, setting him straight again. "I got you. You think you're okay to walk home?"

"Yeah . . . yeaaah. I-I'm gooooood." Corbel grinned. "I'm good!"

The two left the club a bit slowly, passing by the last few patrons and the staff, waving their thanks and goodbyes. The others wished Corbel a happy birthday again and congratulated both of them on their performances.

The walk back inched on just as slowly. Corbel continued to weave and trip, and he nearly toppled over even with Sans' help. After all, Sans wasn't the most stable person either, but he could still navigate back to the apartments and the dorms.

All the while, Corbel laughed and recounted the night. On more than one occasion, Sans had to remind him that it was very early in the morning and there were monsters around who were trying to sleep. To that, Corbel's giggles quieted a fraction as he assured Sans time and again that he understood and he would stay relatively quiet until something else crossed his mind.

After a while, even that seemed to die down and it seemed as fatigue was finally beginning to catch up to them. Corbel began to sink more and more and his recounts became more and more unintelligible, his words becoming muddled slurs.

The problem with this was that his dorms were still a bit of a walk away . . . maybe it would be better if he rested somewhere safe until he was okay to go home.

"Aalright, kid. Change in plans . . ." He said more solidly than he'd anticipated. "We're gonna go to my place and _you're_ gonna rest for a bit. I'll get you some more water. I'll take you back home in the morning, okay?"

"Buuttitit _is_ mmmorning. Yyyou _said_ . . . you . . . said itwasmorning."

"That I did. Buut . . . It's not morning enough. Actually, we could both do with a little break. Heh-heh. You really went all out tonight, didn't you? Gave me a run for my money. Literally."

"Pfffffff . . . " Corbel answered, laughing to himself, "Butt . . ."

"Really, and you wonder why I still call you 'kid' . . ." Sans muttered back.

"No . . . nonono, but seriously!" Corbel started again, "We had ffffffuuun tonight, didn't we!? At the- club. The cluuu- the Kaiju! We had soooomuchfun!"

"Yeah, we did." Sans acknowledged, hoping to keep the volume of Corbel's voice lowered by setting a tone with his own. As they walked, he let the younger of the two lean on him for support. They were almost back to the apartments, but they weren't clear just yet.

" _Yeah_ wedid!" Corbel repeated, "You're awesome, Sans! Youknowthat!? Not a whole lotta p-people wooooulda done something like that for me! You-you're the . . . the most . . . you're really cool! You're _amaaazing_!"

"Tch. And you're drunk. Like _really_ drunk. I think you might have overdone it a bit." Sans shook his head, a small grin on his face. "I kinda wish I'd taken pictures, or a video or something. Who knows how much of this you'll remember in the morning!"

"Ohhhh! I'm never gonna fffroggit . . . fffforgit . . . pffffffft." Corbel giggled again, "I-I did sooomuch-stuff that I reeeeally-wouldn't'a done before! And it was fuuuuun! The-the drinks! And the singing! And Undyne was there! And I . . . fuggin, gottup on _stage_ infronna _people_! And I sanga song I _wrote_!"

"And you killed it! I think you made a lot of fans tonight." Sans continued, chuckling a little to himself. Just listening to Corbel slur his curses was strange and entertaining to hear. Sans began setting up a goal for their next outing to see if he could get Corbel to do it more.

They entered the complex and Sans had to take smaller steps with Corbel in tow, trying not to disturb the other tenants too much. And it seemed Corbel knew they were nearing the end of their journey too. He began to sink a little more, to the point that Sans had to use a little of his Blue magic to keep him upright.

"But _you_! You liked it too, yeah?" Corbel continued, a little late on the response, "Riiiight? I-I passsedthe- passed the dare!?"

"Definitely. You passed."

"Good." Corbel smiled, "I wouldn't'a done that if you weren't there! Y-you kinda broke the-the shell there! You got me outta that corner!"

"Aw, I didn't do all that much. You're the one who got up on that stage and sang the crap out of that song! I was just your moral support."

"But . . . butstill! You were there and you were amazing and you cheered for me! And you . . . you're incredible!"

As they stopped in front of Sans' door, Corbel seemed to want to keep going and he nearly tripped over Sans.

"Wooooah-woah. Okay. You're okay." Sans said, catching the younger and facing him to set him straight again. He needed to get him inside quickly before he completely collapsed.

Corbel grinned, "Tcch, see!? That's what- thasswhat I mean! You're an _awesome_ guy! Like-like the _best_ guy! And I . . . had a loooot of fun tonight because of you. So . . . thanks."

Sans was digging in his pocket for his keys as Corbel spoke, but before he could fish them out or even mutter a distracted, "Don't mention it, kid" something stole his attention, jerking him harshly out of his task.

Corbel leaned in, gently touching their foreheads together with a soft humming chuckle. An even softer smile pulled on his features as he tilted his head and touched their mouths together.

Sans' eyes went wide in his surprise . . . a . . . a kiss. A _kiss_!? Corbel was _kissing_ him!?"

And he wasn't pulling away . . . Why wasn't he pulling away!?

Something sparked and short-circuited. Something that seemed to shut down all of his functions. That's it . . . he was malfunctioning. He wasn't reacting . . . he wasn't thinking clearly.

At least that's what he told himself even as his eyes closed and he took a tiny step forward instead of backward. His programming was being overwritten. And as he pressed back, returning the gesture, his mind was being hijacked. And as he took a small handful of Corbel's vest . . .

No . . . this was really happening . . .

He finally snapped enough to come to his senses and he pulled away sharply. His features were wide and his face felt extremely hot.

Shocked to his senses as well, Corbel pulled away, his eyes just as wide and his cheeks on fire in a fierce blush.

For a moment, neither one of them spoke as they tried to make sense of what just happened. What the hell . . . What the HELL!?

"Oh . . . Shit . . ." Corbel breathed heavily, realization toppling over him all over again like a wall of bricks. His blush only got deeper as he took several slow steps backward. "Oh ssssshit . . . Oh shit . . . ohshitohshitohshit . . . I-I-I actually did it this time, didn't I?"

Sans stood frozen in his spot as feeling slowly returned to his hands and his legs. He couldn't even bring himself to answer.

Meanwhile, Corbel kept repeating that phrase and he kept trying to step backward. Soon, another phrase joined the first. "I'm sorry . . . I'm so sorry, Sans . . . I-I'm sorry . . ."

With another step backward that didn't fall the way it was supposed to, he tripped backward, and he fell completely, catching himself on his hands with a sharp hiss.

That's what it took for Sans to blink out of his stupor. He took a step forward toward the other, his hand outstretched.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. It's . . . It's okay, okay? I mean . . . Well . . . Here. Let me help you up. Can you stand?"

"Nnno, I . . . I got it. I'm . . . I'm good. I just . . . God, I'm so sorry. I fffucked up. I'm gonna . . . I'm gonna go home."

"Oh no you're not." Sans protested, kneeling down to help situate Corbel once again. With his own strength and a little bit of his Blue magic, it only took moments for them to be set upright once again. "You're not going anywhere. I can't let you go home like this . . . No . . . You're staying with me tonight."

" But-but I . . . You're still . . ."

"You're drunk, Corbel . . ." Sans repeated letting that be his answer- his reasoning behind everything that just happened. "We've both been drinking quite a bit. So rest here for tonight. Go home in the morning. That's not a suggestion. That's what's gonna happen."

Corbel hummed in uncertainty. Eventually, he nodded. "O-okay . . ."

"Alright. Let's get you inside, o-okay? Once we do, have a seat and I'll get you some water. Okay?"

Corbel hesitated. "It's . . . It's so hot."

"Hey, that's what happens when the adrenaline starts to wear off. Plus you're covered from head to toe. Maybe lay off on the layers? Now, hang on. Let me get my keys . . . And . . . Here we go . . . Eh, I'm afraid, you'll have to excuse the mess."

Again, in a low grumble, Corbel expressed how hot it was. He fidgeted with the bandana around his neck as well as the collar of his shirt.

"It's okay, buddy. Let's just get you inside for now."

After a little fumbling and a little stumbling, the two were finally able to make it inside the single room abode. Shuffling through the dark, they traversed the room to the center where Sans had a couch against one side of the room and his bed on the other.

Sans set Corbel down on the couch and told him to just take it easy for a moment while he got the water. It should help with the heat as well. Corbel continued to fidget with the bandana, mumbling incoherently to himself.

Meanwhile, Sans busied himself, gathering cups and ice. He was still trying to sort through everything in his own head. Though he tried to remain as calm as possible as he took care of his . . . of Corbel, his mind was reeling just beyond the paper-thin facade. Nothing made sense anymore and he couldn't really figure out what to do . . . water . . . he needed water.

But even as he tried to focus on the water, he couldn't seem to get what happened ten minutes ago out of his head . . . what the hell _did_ happen ten minutes ago . . . ?

WATER!

Grabbing both cups in his hands, Sans shuffled back into the main area.

To find an immobile and unresponsive Corbel. Even after calling to him a few times, Corbel didn't move.

He had removed his bandana and his armbands . . . and his shoes . . . and his vest . . . and his pants, leaving only his shirt, his socks, and his boxers.

Not only that, but he'd migrated from his spot on the couch, where he was supposed to be waiting for Sans to return, over to the bed, taking up all of the room there.

Sans let out a long sigh. It was actually a bit of a relief that Corbel was already sleeping . . . And he had taken steps to cool off from the heat. He finally seemed relaxed as he slept, breathing deeply every so often.

Sans approached slowly and carefully, trying not to move anything or shift anything that would disturb Corbel as he slept. Silently, he lowered himself to the floor and sat beside the bed.

The night had been . . . an adventure. A LOT happened and it ended on an . . . exciting note.

Again, the kiss flashed in his mind and muddled his thoughts. He thought he understood Corbel's actions . . . they were easy to track . . . but his own . . . why did he . . . ?

He was drunk. He was still drunk . . . technically . . . but could that really be his answer? Even in his own head, it sounded like an excuse . . . one he couldn't just let slide . . . and he couldn't keep using it . . . after all, alcohol is known for lowering and extinguishing inhibition. So people tended to be able to do the things they otherwise wouldn't be able to do . . . like talk to a pretty girl . . . or perform in front of a crowd of people . . . or finally take initiative and kiss your long-time crush . . .

And if the same could be true of him, then were those his honest reactions too . . . free from any inhibition . . . He'd responded to Corbel's kiss by kissing him back . . . by stepping toward him . . .

Sans looked to the other Skeleton for a moment as he slept.

"What a mess . . ." He muttered,

Corbel drew in a deep breath as he shifted to lie on his side, his arm reached up to lightly grab the pillow under his head.

And that's when Sans saw it.

He had to look closely, but there, near his wrists, there were what looked like small cracks splintering. He followed one of the cracks and it led to the end of another, until it hit his elbow. Looking over the sleeping form, he could see other similar cracks on his legs, running down his shins.

This must've been why he would always be wearing clothing to cover up these cracks . . . This must've been what Undyne meant . . . "when his body started falling apart . . ."

"Oh, Corbel . . ."

But what about those gloves . . . even now, when he'd been complaining about how hot it was, he continued to wear them.

Gently, Sans reached over, peeling back the wrist of the glove . . . or trying to . . . there was something hard and sturdy there in the wrists that he couldn't move. Some sort of plate or something keeping the gloves in place.

He supposed he could keep that secret a secret for another night.

Instead, he reached out to lightly stroke Corbel's skull.

"Hey, there," he whispered, "I really hope you had a good birthday. Now . . . get some rest. I'll leave your water close by, alright bud? And I'll be right here if you need me."

Before he was aware of what he was doing and before he could stop himself from doing it, he'd touched his forehead softly to Corbel's. The boy didn't stir.

Sans pulled away, taking his water with him as he took a place on the couch.

He was asleep within minutes. He really was exhausted from the night and he needed the sleep just as much as the birthday boy.

* * *

Hours passed and neither of them stirred.

The day was finally over.

* * *

From the dark, something moved and a sharp breath could be heard as Corbel sat upright, breathing heavily as if in shock. His eyes darted around his . . . not his . . . room . . . where was he . . .?

On the walls there were papers tacked; lists and formulae and theories decorated the otherwise empty area. On the floor, clothing was strewn and a dish here and there . . . glasses of water . . .

Come to think of it, his mouth felt a little . . . he could use some water . . . would it be okay if he drank this . . . ?

It _was_ full and it _was_ right next to him . . . He reached over and tried to grab the glass. His fingers twitched, disobeying the order. He tried to focus a little more on the task, maybe there wasn't enough magic . . . no, they still wouldn't move.

"Damn it . . ."

He had to get home to charge his cuffs.

He adjusted his position, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed . . . why was he so . . . naked?

And where the heck _was_ he?

Across the room, he could see another figure, sleeping soundly and softly snoring.

"Sans . . . ?"

This was _Sans'_ place . . . ? How did he end up here? When did he . . .?

He remembered the club and singing for the crowd and even the cute fox girl . . . Kit . . . ? Yeah, that was her name!

But after that . . . everything was a bit . . . foggy.

Maybe he should get home . . . he needed to charge his cuffs . . . but where were his clothes . . . ? Why would he even take off so many layers . . . in front of Sans? His arms . . . his legs. He was extremely self-conscious about them and Sans was . . . well, he was . . .

A tiny smile spread as he turned his attention to the sleeping Skeleton. Somehow, everything seemed peaceful as he watched the slow, even, rise and fall of his chest and Corbel was put at ease, just knowing he was nearby . . .

But still, he had to get home.

Picking through the clothing on the floor, Corbel found his armbands, his vest, his shoes, and his pants. He could put on the vest, the shoes and the pants . . . but he couldn't buckle them . . . and he wouldn't be able to pull on the armbands either . . . he would just have to make due until he could get home.

As quietly as he could, Corbel stood, everything around him swirling into place as he blinked . . . man, maybe he was still out of it . . . yeah, he still felt a little unstable . . . but he was confident he could still make it home even like this.

He shuffled his way toward the door and opened it the tiniest bit, enough to slip through.

"Bye, Sans . . ." He whispered, "Thanks for a great night. I had fun . . ."

With a final look, Corbel closed the door to a dark and quiet room.


	14. Chapter 14- Patience

**AN: And here it comes! The next chapter in the series! Now that everything is set up (almost) exactly the way I want it, we can move forward with the rest of the story! YAAYY!**

 **Buckle up, because things are about to go DOWN!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Patience**

Sans awoke several hours later, the room was still dark and the area was quiet and still.

Already, something felt off. It was a little too quiet . . . a little too still.

He rolled over onto his other side to look across the way. He'd been on the bed before, having completely passed out there. Squinting through the dark, however, he wasn't able to make anything out . . . there was nothing . . . not even a figure shaped like a person.

"Hey . . . Corbel?" Sans called. After all, there was a chance that he was still around somewhere and had just gotten up for a moment, "Corbel . . . ? You there, buddy?"

He was greeted by silence and nothing more.

He let out another breath, looking around. His pants, shoes, armbands, and vest were all missing as well . . . and it didn't look like he'd had any of his water.

So he really was gone . . . he must've left in the middle of the night . . .

With a sigh, Sans looked back up to the ceiling . . .

Well, if anything, he hoped Corbel made it home safely. For now, though . . . he still needed to catch up on the sleep he missed out on the day before . . . He was still pretty out of it and he fully intended to spend the day in bed, recovering.

May as well, lie down in his actual bed, though.

It was as he was shuffling between the couch and the bed that he noticed it.

A burnt-orange scrap of fabric that had been cut and sewn down to the size of a hand towel . . . Corbel's bandana! It even had his initials sewn into the underside. He must have left it behind when he snuck out last night . . .

With that thought in mind, Sans collapsed and rolled over on his bed. He fell back to sleep almost immediately, clutching tightly onto the bandana.

It wasn't even until the next morning that he felt like himself again. Just like he'd planned, he'd spent the previous day pretty much in bed fading in and out of sleep and only getting up to dig through whatever food he had around. In other words, completely uneventful.

A few times, however, he found his eyes landing back to Corbel's bandana and he wondered how the boy was holding up. He hadn't heard anything at all from him. He hadn't called to find the bandana and Sans hadn't called him to tell him he had it.

Oh well. They'd see each other later that day. They were supposed to go out on assignment together once Corbel came from his class.

In the meantime, Sans kept it safe in his pocket as he worked on his other assignments. He found that throughout the day, he kept looking at the clock and every time he looked, it was as if time slowed down just a little more. Corbel was supposed to be there by three . . .

"How is it JUST now turning 11:00 . . . ?" He grumbled to himself. "His class barely started thirty minutes ago . . ."

It was going to be a long day . . .

Sans swore time dragged on at a slug's pace just for him and while he did get a lot done in what was apparently a short amount of time, nothing he did seemed to make the day go by any faster. His main assignment couldn't even begin yet.

"Hey there, Sans." Said a voice behind him. It shocked him out of his thoughts and demanded his attention immediately.

"Oh, hey, Corbel!" He replied. Once again, he checked the clock. 3:45. "Finally made it, huh?"

"Well, I went home to change first . . . plus I had to eat _something_ today. It's been a long day."

"Heh, tell me about it."

"Well, I could, but shouldn't we get going?"

Sans cracked a tiny smile. "Yeah, gotta make up for lost time. Baelin and Maltez should be getting back soon from their survey around Hotland, And Ruddard and Gaine should be well on their way in Waterfall. We have the latest start time and the furthest to go."

"You think we'll be able to hit up Snowdin _and_ the Ruins today?" Corbel mused, grabbing his own lab coat from the closet in the back of the room. He buttoned up the outer coat enough for it to provide the protective coverage it was meant to.

"If we hurry," Sans shrugged, his hands in his lab coat, "But before we go, you wanna drop in on your old man first? Let him know you're here?"

Corbel shot a look to the elevator and gave a quick shrug of his own. "I will when we get back. He'll still be here."

"Alrighty then. Let's get going!" Sans nearly cheered, turning to grab the folder they'd need for their survey.

They were supposed to be running an update and maintenance check on the CORE today, going out and testing how far its energy was spread and document any hiccups or delays so Gaster could figure out how to fix them and make the whole thing work more efficiently. All in all, it shouldn't take too long once they were out there. They just needed to get the energy readings from all of the different checkpoints in their designated area. But still, since they did have the furthest to go, most of their time would be spent traveling.

The two left the lab and from then on, it was . . . surprisingly quiet . . . Almost like all conversation between the two died as soon as the doors to the lab closed. However, neither of them were uncomfortable with the silence and they didn't _need_ conversation in order to fill the space between them. It was the familiar quiet between friends that could only come with years of experience together. Each of them stayed within their own thoughts for quite a while, until Sans let out a sudden "So . . ." effectively pulling Corbel from his thoughts as well.

"What happened to you the other night, bud?" He asked. Maybe the silence _had_ gotten to him a bit. "When I woke up yesterday, you were gone and I didn't hear from you at all."

"Oh," Corbel answered quietly, his eyes staring downward at the road in front of them. Okay, _now_ it was getting a little awkward. "I had to get home. I mean, thanks for letting me crash at your place and all, but I was kinda missing my own bed, you know?"

"Hmm." Sans answered, and Corbel hoped that he couldn't see through the parts in his explanation that were just pulled from his ass. "I guess that makes sense, but still. I said I'd take you home in the morning after we'd had a chance to kinda unwind after the club. Were you that impatient?"

"You . . . said that? Heh, I don't remember that at all."

"I sure did. Several times over. But then again, you were pretty far gone at that point in the night. You seemed . . . you were on your last leg there . . . which is kinda why I wanted to make sure you made it home safely. You . . . did make it home alright, didn't you?"

"Aww, Sans." Corbel poked with a grin, "I didn't know you cared so much!"

"Tch, well, you were kinda my responsibility . . . plus I kinda made a promise to Undyne that I would take care of you until you got home."

Corbel scoffed, "I swear, Red . . ." he muttered under his breath. "She hovers more than my real parents."

"Eh, she's just looking out for you." Sans said softly, "That's all."

Corbel gave Sans a sidelong glare, trying to size him up.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Sans? Last I checked, you and Undyne couldn't _stand_ each other."

For a short moment, Sans went quiet, remembering the conversation they'd had that night and just why Undyne was so overprotective of her friend. "Yeah, well. We got to talking while you were busy flirting it up with that fox chick."

Corbel frowned thinking it over, "You mean Kit?"

"Was that her name? You must've failed to mention that with all your swooning over how hot she was."

"I-I did what?"

"Geez, man. What _do_ you remember from that night?"

"Most of it, actually." Corbel protested, "The drinks, your act, the performance, Kit. It just gets a little fuzzy at the end. The next thing I remember is waking up at your place. And then grabbing my stuff and leaving and then waking up again in my dorm room."

"Heh, 'a little fuzzy'." Sans repeated incredulously, "You have complete blackout moments! You don't remember leaving the bar? Or the walk back over to my apartment? Or the . . ."

The kiss. He didn't remember kissing him in that moment before going inside. And with the way he'd been acting until now, that should have been obvious. There had been no mention of it or reaction to seeing him that suggested something like that was anywhere in his mind. That memory was gone.

"The . . . the way you were complaining about how hot it was."

Corbel hesitated, "I do remember feeling incredibly hot and I remember that it was a side effect of the alcohol . . ." But he also knew that the alcohol wasn't the _only_ factor in that. Feeling that hot was a common symptom in Skeletons whenever . . . _those_ feelings and certain physical desires almost literally boiled to the surface, but of course, he couldn't say that out loud to _him_.

"Do you remember stripping down to your drawers and laying siege to my bed?"

Corbel's eyes went wide for a moment before turning his gaze away, a bit of his blush from that night returning to the surface.

"No . . . I don't remember that part . . . I-I'm sorry I did that." Though that did explain why he woke up practically naked . . . in Sans' bed. He'd done that himself and it seems without Sans knowledge or consent until after the fact. So that's why he'd been sleeping on the couch when he got up to leave.

"Eh, whatever." Sans shrugged again, "No harm, no foul. But the important thing is. You had a good night and you got home safely. As long as those two factors are there, then we can call the night a success!"

A soft smile spread across Corbel's face and that blush didn't seem to want to go anywhere. "It really was a great night." He answered, "Thanks."

"Hey, don't mention it, kid."

They reached Snowdin without any difficulty and they collected their readings with even less difficulty. There were a few places near the river banks of the town that had either just gotten CORE energy to replace their water based systems or refused to convert over just yet, but that was their decisions and counted as outliers in their numbers.

They were near the edge of the Snowy forest when they stopped again.

"Whad'ya think?" Sans asked, looking over the rock bridge leading over to the other side. "Do we have time to do the Ruins today?"

Corbel checked his pocket watch, tilting his head back and forth, "We can and then ask the Riverperson for a lift when we get back to Snowdin . . . but that's really the only way."

"And why didn't we ask the Riverperson for a lift here?"

Corbel shrugged, ". . . surveillance . . . ?"

"That started IN Snowdin. We could've taken the boat and started in the town sooner."

"Well, it was a nice walk anyway. So . . . Ruins?"

"Yeah, let's just get it over with."

They made their way through the Snowy forest, again with little difficulty, but since it was an area not often traveled, it did take a little longer than they were hoping. But at least they would be able to take the shortcut through Home and get to the city to check the CORE's reach from there.

It was as they were approaching the large door that they heard it.

Squealing and screaming children running in their direction. Three of them, all rabbits. They were coming from the Ruins.

At first they thought that maybe they'd come out from there in order to play in the snow for a while before heading home for dinner, but the closer they looked at their faces, the more it became clear that fun was the last thing on their minds.

With a quick glance at each other. Corbel and Sans rushed forward to meet the children.

"Hey. Hey! What's wrong there, kiddo?" Sans asked as one of them ran face-first into his chest. "What happened?"

"The-The Ruins! There's- there's something in the Ruins!"

"Well, there are all kinds of things in the Ruins." Corbel reminded them, dropping down to one knee to look the kids eye-to-eye. "What did you see that scared you so much?"

"It's a HUMAN!" Another one of the children nearly screamed.

"Nu-uh!" Said the third, "You don't even know what humans look like!"

"Well, it ain't a monster!" The second spouted in contest, "Monsters know better than to go into _that_ part of the Ruins. Everyone knows it's all old and fallin apart over there! It's _gotta_ be a human!"

"Did you see it!?" Sans asked urgently, "What did they look like?"

Corbel looked upward to Sans and the fire that seemed to ignite in him. He'd never seen that level of energy in him before.

"Well, I didn't get a real good look at them. The first child began, "but they sure were crying a whole lot . . . and they were really small . . ."

"And pale!" Chimed the third.

"And they had long yellow fur coming off of their head, but not anywhere else . . ." Added the second.

"Yeah, the rest of them looked really squishy like a toad or a slug."

"'Cept slugs are slimy and this thing wasn't slimy."

"Sounds like all of you together got a pretty good look alright." Corbel spoke. "That was a pretty good description."

He turned his attention back to Sans. He'd seen humans before. He said so back when they first met.

"What do you think, Sans?" He asked quietly, "Sound about right?"

Sans had gone silent, his eyes trained somewhere on the ground.

"Alright. You kids get far away from here, got it." He ordered sternly, "Let us handle this, okay?"

All three children nodded simultaneously.

"Thanks for your help." Corbel added, guiding the children away. Once they were gone, he stood completely, moving to be beside Sans. He still hadn't looked up from where he glared into the ground.

"Sans . . . ?" He questioned. "Sans, Are you okay? Tell me what's going on."

"It's definitely a human." Sans muttered his answer, "A little girl from the sound of it. I'm gonna go check it out."

"Wha-Sans! No! Don't be stupid! Don't you remember what happened _last_ time you saw the humans!? No, we should go get the Guard! Tell them about her! Let them handle things, but we should . . . Definitely stay away from humans!"

"I'm going." Sans repeated solidly and darkly. He wasn't looking for suggestions or second opinions.

Corbel studied Sans' expression and the sheer determination in his eyes. There was no talking him out of this.

"Fine . . . Th-then, I'm going too. What are we gonna do when we get there?"

"We're gonna save her."

"SAVE her!?" Corbel exclaimed, "Sans . . . Are you crazy!? That's not a good idea! The area around that section of the Ruins is not stable. What if something happens? And-and this is a _human_ we're talking about! An _actual_ human! What if they attack!? What if they're-"

"No one's asking you to come, Corbel!" Sans all but snapped, "In fact, I'd prefer it if you didn't. Fuck it. Stay here if you're scared! Or go get the Guard! Do what you want! But _I'm_ going in! There's a scared little girl in there and I'm not gonna let that slide! Not without doing everything I can!"

Corbel was stricken and for several seconds, he stood dumbfounded, staring at Sans and taking in his words and the intensity behind him. It actually startled him a bit.

"N-No . . ." He finally answered in a soft almost defeated tone. He shifted to look away in the direction of the Ruins, "No. You're right. I-I . . . If you're going, then I'm going too . . . y-you're my partner, Sans . . . I can't just leave you alone . . . S-so, let's go save your human."

Wordlessly, Sans stepped forward toward the Ruins and Corbel followed behind, being sure to stay a few steps behind him.

They traveled through the old hallways, past Home and into the sections of the Ruins that were less frequently traversed. Those older sections of the Ruins felt a lot colder and emptier . . . more dreary and more foreboding.

Throughout their trek, the two remained silent. Corbel stayed a few steps behind Sans so the elder of the two wouldn't see his lasting sour expression. Something about the change in Sans really struck a chord with him and though he couldn't explain exactly why, it just completely rubbed him the wrong way.

Sans must have picked up on the bitterness emanating from him, because as they were carefully stepping through the fourth flipped version of the same room, he chanced a look back.

"Hey . . . Corbel." He said tentatively, "You know that I didn't mean to-"

"Whatever." Came Corbel's terse response.

Sans halted, "You don't even know what I was gonna say. I just wanted to-"

"It doesn't matter." Corbel cut him off again, "I don't care. Let's just get the human and get out."

Sans hummed. Maybe this was one of those things that he just needed to leave alone for a while and let Corbel steam. He'll come around eventually. Until then, they would do what they came to do.

Finally making it through the last version of the room, they approached something different. The ground here didn't look quite as stable and there were visible sections where the floor had already given way or was about to give way. It was in this room where they heard the unmistakable sounds of a crying child.

"She's here." Sans said, quietly as he stepped forward. Corbel followed behind without a word.

Focusing on the sound, Sans followed it to the far end of the room, being careful not to disturb the ground too much and trigger another shift or make another hole in the ground. Trying to find stable footing and a solid spot, Sans called into the large pit.

"Hey down there, kiddo!"

Immediately, the child made a sharp _hic_ and looked upward and what she saw was a smiling skull looking down at her. She screamed.

"Hey, hey!" Sans tried again, moving to be just a little bit closer to the edge. "It's okay! It's okay, kid! Okay? Look, we're not gonna hurt you. In fact, we wanna help. We wanna get you out of there!"

The girl continued to cry in a higher pitched squeal. She cried for her mommy and her daddy to come to save her and how she should have just stayed in the cave like she was supposed to.

Sans let out a breath, lowering his voice and his body to be right at the pit's edge.

Watching him, Corbel's eyes widened in concern, but he didn't speak.

"Hey, look." Sans started again, "I understand exactly what you mean . . . it wasn't all that long ago that I was in the exact same situation you're in. I fell in a hole a lot like this one and I waited for a long time for someone to help . . . and at first, no one came. I was cold and tired and hungry and completely alone. I didn't have friends or family who would come look for me. I thought I was done for, but right when I was about to give up hope, someone came and said she would find help for me. She was a very nice old lady . . ."

From further away, Corbel listened to the story. Sans _never_ talked about his life from the time before they met. He always thought it was because it was too painful. But here he was just spouting it off to some little _human_ girl? When had this been!? What did he mean!? Why hadn't he said anything about it before?

But at the very least, the girl stopped crying as she listened to his story.

"The old lady came back the next day with some other guys who promised to help me if I helped them . . . So . . ." Sans hesitated, shooting a look back toward Corbel as if trying to gauge how he should say what he wanted. "I agreed to help them. But after I did . . . they betrayed me and they tried to blow me up."

The little girl gasped. "You're not gonna blow _me_ up, are you!?"

"No! No!" Sans answered with a smile, his efforts of calming down the child working rather well. "We're not like those mean people. We just want to make sure you get out of here."

"Why?" She questioned, "You're a _monster_! Don't monsters eat humans? That's what the stories say! I bet you just want me to come up there so you and . . . whoever else is up there with you can kill me and eat me!"

Corbel grimaced at the idea. But still, what the heck were those humans teaching their kids if that's what she thought?

"No!" Sans laughed, trying to keep her relaxed, "No one's gonna eat you. I wanna help you, 'cause . . . well, we're the same."

"No we're not!" The girl fought back.

"Yes we are, see?" Sans argued reaching his hand out a little to show the girl. For a second, afterward, he flinched and his hand became a loose fist. "I-I mean, look. We both have two hands and two feet, right? And our hands have five fingers? And our feet have five toes, right? And I'll bet you have bones that look _just_ like this inside of you, don't you?"

The girl was quiet.

Corbel, from his spot, where he still refused to move, took a look down at one of his own hands, moving his fingers . . . he let out a long breath.

"Yeah . . ." The girl answered.

"See, we already have so much in common! Why would I want to hurt you?"

"Then . . . if you can help me out of here, can you take me to my mommy and daddy!?"

Sans hesitated. " . . . Let's just focus on getting you out of that hole first. Hey, what's your name, kid? Mine's Sans. Sans the Skeleton. And my buddy over here is Corbel. You wanna say hi to the little girl, Corbel?"

"Don't bring me into this." Corbel muttered.

"But we don't want to be strangers anymore, right? If we're friends then she'll know we won't hurt her."

"Friends . . ." Corbel scoffed.

"Corbel's a little shy." Sans excused, "But he's a good guy. So how 'bout it, kid? What's your name?"

The girl looked up to Sans, her eyes still wet, but it seemed her tears had passed for the moment.

"I . . . I'm Alia."

"Nice to meet you, Alia. You know, you're _supposed_ to shake hands when you meet a new pal, but you're still way down there."

The girl smiled. "How do I get out?"

Sans hummed and looked down into the hole. It looked like quite a long way down, actually and he couldn't see very far in any other direction down there. "Well, first tell me something. When you fell, did you get hurt?"

"Nu-uh." Alia answered, "There was a pile of leaves here and I landed on that."

"Heh, lucky break. Now, how about around you? What do you see?"

The human girl went quiet as she took in her surroundings. Trying to find things that stood out to her.

"It's really dark down here . . . but it looks like there's some sort of cave."

Sans looked around as well. There were a few vines here and there, crawling up the walls, but they didn't look strong enough to climb.

"Hang on right there, Alia. I'm gonna come down to you, okay?"

Okay, that was just a whole new level of stupid. Corbel stepped forward.

"Sans!" He called, crossing to catch up to him, "A word?"

"Ah, there's Corbel! Alright!"

"Sans!" He repeated, "Now."

"Hold on, Alia. I'm gonna be right back."

Sans shifted again, carefully standing on the more solid ground where Corbel was waiting for him.

"Seriously, What the hell? What are you even thinking right now? _Are_ you thinking right now!?"

"What do you mean? This is going perfectly. I just need to see what's down there for myself and if there's no other way, then I'll send her up using Blue magic."

"You're gonna trap yourself in a pit with a _human_!? What if she-"

"You're not still on that, are you? We're all friends now after all!"

"Sans, you're being idiotic."

"Plus she's only a little girl! Like those Rabbit kids we saw coming in. If they were stuck down there, wouldn't you want to help them?"

"That's different!"

"How!? How is it any different than helping this little girl?"

"Because she's _human_! They've been our mortal enemy since the war! And they've proven not to have changed at all since then! They're all the same, no matter what! I don't know how many times I need to say it before it gets through your thick skull!"

Sans hesitated then, staring almost blankly at Corbel as if something suddenly dawned on him.

". . . _she's_ your mortal enemy, huh?" Sans answered with a dark sound Corbel had never heard from him before. "you know, not all humans are the same . . ." He turned back toward the hole. " . . . and if you don't look for the differences, you won't see any. this girl is harmless. and as decent people, we should try to save her. regardless of whether she's a human or a monster."

Again, Corbel was stunned into silence and he could only watch as Sans approached the hole once again.

Sans situated himself at the edge of the opening and gauged the landing.

"Alrighty, Alia. I'm coming down! Watch out!"

With that, Sans leaped from his perch with an almost playful, "Geronimo!" As if he were jumping into a swimming pool.

Instantly, something inside of Corbel seized as he watched Sans disappear. He gasped, running several steps forward.

With a solid _thud_ and a low groan, it was obvious that Sans had reached the bottom. Seconds later, light laughter could be heard as Alia met up with Sans as well.

"That was funny, huh?" Sans groaned again, shifting to sit up. "I give it an 8/10. There could've been more splash on that entry."

He was okay . . . thank goodness he was okay . . . and on top of that, the human stayed her hand . . . she didn't look like she was going to attack him. In fact, the broad smile on her face said the complete opposite.

She reached out toward Sans, a little hesitant at first, but when Sans looked to her with a smile of his own, she became more confident. Sans reached out to shake her hand and as soon as she took his hand, there was a slight pause as a flatulent roar and a long high-pitched squeak filled the otherwise empty cavern.

Corbel facepalmed.

"Eww!" The girl laughed again, "Your hand farted!"

"Whoopie cushion!" Sans corrected with a laugh as well. "Just you wait, kid. It'll be a classic one day! Better than hand buzzers!"

"Yeah, in your dreams!" Corbel called down, finally inserting himself into the conversation.

"Ah! There you are!" Sans acknowledged, "See, Alia. Even Corbel believes in my dreams. You guys should introduce yourselves! I think you guys can be great friends."

Alia looked upward to the opening of the hole and to the other Skeleton who now watched from above. She turned back down to Sans to whisper to him.

"He doesn't like me." She sighed.

"Nonsense!" Sans insisted, "Corbel likes everyone, right, buddy?"

God, did he wish that Sans didn't do that . . . but still . . . this girl was lost and alone and scared and if he were in that situation at her age, he would feel better to have a few new friends.

"Yeah . . ." Corbel tried putting on a little bit of a smile for the girl and for Sans, "Corbel Gaster. Nice to meet you, Alia!"

The girl waved with a tiny smile, but she didn't speak. She seemed a little shy.

"Okay, Sans, now what?" Corbel asked.

"Now, we find a way to get out of this hole in the ground!"

"How specific."

After a moment, Sans stood, looking around to get his bearings. There really wasn't a whole lot in that hole except for that cave thing Alia mentioned before . . . but who knew where that went?

May as well check it out.

"There's a cave here!" Sans announced, "We may be able to use it to get out!"

"Sans . . . you don't even know where that goes!" Corbel reminded, "You could end up getting more lost in there and we _really_ don't have that kind of time right now . . . especially when we're trying to help a . . . tiny human."

"Don't worry. If this doesn't work out, then I'll just lift her up with Blue magic."

"Why not just lift her up _now_!?"

"Then, how would I get up?"

Corbel glared down at the other Skeleton as he traipsed off toward where he assumed the cave mouth was. "Um, HELLOOOO! I'm here too, you know!"

"You use Blue magic too?"

"Um, yeah! I-I . . . I mean, I'm not _that_ great at it, but still . . ."

Sans hummed. "Well that's good to know. And if this cave thing doesn't work out, I'll be sure to keep that in mind!"

"Sans! You're not seriously going to go IN the cave are you!?" Corbel called in an almost nagging voice.

"Well, yeah! Now, I'm curious!"

"SANS!"

"CORBEL!" Sans retorted, playfully mimicking his tone.

Corbel hesitated, something feeling a little off. "Saaaaans!?"

"Coooorbeeelll!" Sans called back.

There it was again.

"Hey, Sans, do you hear that!?"

"Hear what!?"

"That echo."

"Well we _are_ in a cave, you know!"

"Shut up and LISTEN, will you!? Say something. Call something into the cave!"

From below, Sans flashed a bit of a grin behind him toward the human girl, giving her a bit of a wink as well.

"I'M A STUPID DOO-DOO BUTT!" Sans yelled into the mouth of the cave.

Again, the human squealed in laughter.

Again, Corbel facepalmed.

"Wow, Sans," He answered, "That's really childish."

Still, he listened for the reverberation he'd been waiting for. And now that he wasn't looking, he could hear that the reverberation was coming from somewhere other than the area beneath him where Sans and the human were.

"As childish as it sounds, it is working! Keep going . . . I guess!"

Sans laughed again and even the sound of that floated on in a way that allowed Corbel to follow it.

On top of the sound, he could feel that there was a light breeze coming from somewhere behind him.

"Okay, Sans! Say something else!"

"Woaahh . . ." Sans said from his side, having heard Corbel's voice through the cave.

"I'M THE LEGENDARY FARTMASTER!" He cried triumphantly, knowing that his voice would carry through.

"Sounds like there's a straight shot back up to this room!" Corbel called back, "So, what do you think!? Wanna give it a shot!? Or are we doing the Blue magic thing?"

"Oh, what's the fun in taking the boring way out?" He turned back to the human, "Wha'd'ya say, kiddo? You wanna go on an adventure?"

"Sans!?" Corbel called again, "If you're gonna go through the cave, I need you to let me know your progress somehow. Sound travels well through here. Just keep talking and making noise. Let me know where you are. We don't know anything about this cave, so . . ."

"Aww, you hear that, Alia? Corbel's worried about us! We should probably not make him worry so much. What do you think?"

"Okay!" The girl chirped, darting forward toward where Sans waited for her at the mouth of the cave. When she reached his side, she immediately took his hand and called into the cave.

"DON'T WORRY, MR. CORBEL! ME AND SANS WILL BE BACK SOON! THANK YOU FOR WORRYING ABOUT US!"

To keep the time as well as to keep Corbel at ease, Sans and Alia traveled through the cave, being careful about where they went and where they stepped, telling each other knock-knock jokes and laughing at whatever they found funny. From the end of the cavern, Corbel paced back and forth, listening in and unable to stop the smirk that spread across his face as he listened to the two of them. A part of Corbel was genuinely impressed with how good Sans had been with this kid. They'd been going through this as if they'd been friends since the very beginning. Not only had Sans been able to see through the stigma of her humanity, but he'd been able to befriend this little human girl and charm her. She didn't seem like she was going to attack him . . . and she already trusted him so well. Interesting.

Their travels continued for quite a while. A good thirty minutes or so. And the two of them continued to chat and laugh and bring Corbel into the conversation.

Sometime later, however, the conversation went quiet. There was no laughter and no conversation. There was a bit of a shriek.

"Alia!" Sans called, "You okay, kiddo? How's your ankle?"

The girl was slightly shaken, but otherwise okay. She thanked Sans and they continued onward as if nothing was wrong.

It happened not even a full minute afterward.

There was a sound that stopped all of them in their tracks. A rumbling that shook the walls and a groaning that filled the air.

From the end of the cave, Corbel continued to pace, and right away, he could sense the shift in the energy. Something was wrong. Inside the cave, the two had gone quiet once again. They were being _way_ too quiet. And on top of that, there was an almost violent rumbling that started up. Something was very very wrong.

"Sans!?" Corbel called into the cavern, hoping against everything else that he was okay. Just about every move he'd made so far had been against Corbel's better judgment, going into the cave instead of using Blue magic being one of the bigger of those judgments. And right away, he began to regret not being more adamant about how strongly he'd actually been feeling it! He knew that he just wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to Sans and he'd had the opportunity to do something about it.

The shaking intensified and Sans still hadn't answered.

Corbel was becoming very nervous.

Suddenly, the sound of screams filled the empty area and with those screams were Sans' urgent yells for the child to stay close to him no matter what.

"Damn it!" Corbel spat, rushing forward into the cave. If the way was still clear for them, he could still lead them out and they could save everyone . . . And if the way wasn't clear, then he'd just have to clear it for them! He had to get them out!

Corbel shot forward as quickly as he possibly could and listened intently for the sounds of the other two. They had to be okay.

"Sans!" He called out, "Sans! Alia!? Someone answer me! Please!"

"Corbel!?" Said a tiny voice. The human! But what happened to-

"Corbel!" Said the other of the two voices. "We're . . . We're here!"

"Sans is hurt!" The human called.

"WHAT!?"

"I'm okay!" Sans called back, but there was something in his voice that instantly gave him away, a certain strain he normally didn't have. "I just messed up my leg a little. I can still . . ." he hissed in pain.

"Where are you!? I'm coming to get you!"

"You're close! I can hear you close by! Just . . . Ggghh!"

"Hang on, Sans! I'm coming! Hey, Alia? I'm gonna need you to do something. Keep making noise for me so I can follow it, okay? What's your favorite song!?"

"Umm . . ." The girl thought it over for a moment. Several moments. Too many moments. Time was running out!

"C'mon. I need you to work with me!" Corbel continued impatiently, "Tell me a story! List your favorite foods in order of color. Just _please_ keep talking!"

"Ummmm . . ." The girl sounded nervous now, trying to think of something on the spot.

"This little light of mine . . ." She began to sing, "I'm gonna let it shine . . ."

"Perfect!" Corbel answered, "Just like that! Keep it up!"

Her voice was so small and timid, but it was enough to follow. If he could use that sound to locate them . . . then he could help them out.

The rumbling continued.

"This . . . little light of mine. I'm gonna let it shine."

The girl screamed again.

"Corbel!" Sans called, "We gotta get out of here, now!"

"No shit!"

"This place is caving in!" Sans continued, the urgency in his voice escalating. "We gotta go _now_!"

"Damn iiiiit!"

Corbel shook out his hands and his wrists. He had to act NOW! Something . . . something that'll help them . . . how could he save them if he didn't know-

"Corbel!"

"Look! There he is!" Cried the little girl, "Over here!"

Corbel's head whipped around, toward the voice, but could only see rock. Was this what that quake had been before . . . their escape route being blocked!?

Sticking out of a small gap in the rock wall was a tiny human hand as the child waved through to get his attention. "Over here!" She repeated.

Sans spoke up as well, yelling for the child to move back before the rocks shifted again and she got crushed.

"Hang on! I'll get you out!" Corbel called back, approaching the rock wall, "Sans! How are you holding up? Are you okay!?"

"Corbel. How the heck are you gonna move all this!? It's impossible. IMPASSIBLE!"

"I-I'm not gonna move it." He answered with the only solution he could think of in a situation like this, "You're gonna move _through_ it!"

"What the hell!?"

"Stand back as far as you can!" Corbel called, "You'll know when it's safe to go."

Again, Corbel shook out his hands, taking several deep breaths as he called on his magic. What he was planning to do called for quite a bit . . . more than he'd ever had to use at once . . . ever! Plus he hadn't been training with it for quite a while. Much less, like this.

He hoped he could pull it off.

No! He HAD to pull it off! If he couldn't then . . . Sans would . . . and the human . . .

He squeezed his eyes shut and placed both of his hands on the rock surface, concentrating as hard as he possibly could on the rocks and the feel of his magic. He tapped his fingers, trying to feel through the rocks and send his magic out into it in waves. The taps became more forceful as more and more magic was expelled.

He wouldn't have been able to see it with eyes closed, but starting from his hands, waves of orange started to coat the wall and turn everything his magic touched an almost semi-translucent glowing orange as well.

Still, the area around them rumbled. Still, the human screamed. Still, she and Sans were in danger!

Still, he continued his work.

"C'mon!" He groaned to himself, knowing that the moment his magic let up, all of his work would be for nothing. He had to keep this constant flow of energy going until they could both pass through and they were safe. "C'mon! C'mon! You can do this! You _have_ to do this! C'mon! C'MON!"

The orange magic spread out to make a pathway about as large as a door.

He chanced a look to see.

"Alright, guys!" Corbel strained, "Get moving! C'mon, hurry! I can't keep this up for long!"

The human hesitated, unsure of what to do or if it was safe.

"Come ON! Run through! HURRY! But you have to keep moving or else it will hurt! RUN!"

Breathing shallowly and with tightened fists, the human looked back toward Sans.

"Go on, kid!" Sans urged. Already, the stability of the edges of the portal was beginning to waver.

Another deep breath and the girl ran for it, darting through the rather thick wall as if it was nothing at all. Within seconds, the girl was on the same side as Corbel and she stood close to him.

"Alright, Sans." Corbel grunted, "Your turn. Can you . . . Can you walk?"

"Yeah." Sans nodded, trying to stand straight. Just doing that seemed to be a struggle for him and Corbel could see the section in his khakis that was ripped to shreds. Sans' leg beyond that was fractured!

Sans attempted a step forward, but when it came to putting pressure on that leg, he nearly collapsed.

"Shit . . ."

Lifting that leg instead, Sans made a hop for it. Every time he had to stop and prepare his next jump, his HP was shaved down a little, but eventually, he was able to make his way through, actually collapsing with another hiss when he'd made it.

Immediately, Corbel released his magic, leaning forward with his hands to his knees.

"Is . . . is everyone okay?" He huffed.

"I'm okay." The girl answered.

"I've been better, but I'm good." Sans groaned, trying to situate himself. Around them, the area continued to quake. "We're not in the clear yet. We still need to get out of here!"

"Y-yeah . . ." Corbel answered, still breathless as he stood fully to make his way over to Sans. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

He dipped down, to try to help Sans stand. It took some effort, but in the end, he was able to get under one of his arms and help support him on his weaker side.

"You guys know the way, right?" The girl asked timidly, "I'll follow you."

"That's the idea." Corbel answered, "Let's go!"

"Just stay close, okay?" Sans instructed.

From then on, they were in mission mode. At the very least, the had to make it out of the cave. The human seemed to be holding up pretty well, staying like a little dog to Corbel's side.

Sans, on the other hand . . .

He tried not to let on, but he was in quite a bit of pain. Walking was a chore and with every step, he ran the risk of falling. Though Corbel did his best to keep him standing, he wasn't in the best shape himself. That trick with the wall really took a lot out of him. As a result, their movement was slow and causing them precious time they did not have.

"This will go faster once you let me carry you." Corbel pointed out.

For a second, Sans seemed to consider it. He looked at his situation and toward Corbel.

"Is that even physically possible?"

"Don't insult me. I'm a lot stronger than you give me credit for!"

Sans frowned a moment, looking again between them. "Only as a last resort. I'd rather keep a little bit of my dignity if I can."

"Oh, it's not a choice. I'm carrying you out. You're 'keeping your dignity' by riding on my back. I _could_ carry you bridal style . . . or over my shoulder like luggage."

With that, Corbel shifted their positions so that Sans was being carried piggyback. Of course Sans didn't go without some grumbling. And he made the human child swear not to tell anyone that he had to get a piggyback ride. The child agreed through her laughter.

Well, at least _someone_ was in high spirits.

They continued through the rumbling cave at a much faster pace than before. Sans' injured leg had been slowing them down. But still, from where they were, it was an uphill climb to get back to that room and having someone on his back made it a bit more difficult for Corbel to accomplish.

A little while into the climb, Sans could hear the strain in Corbel's breathing. He was wheezing and an almost harsh rasp could be heard as he struggled. Again, Sans was reminded of what Undyne said about Corbel's health.

"Hey, Corbel . . . ?"

"We-we're almost back up." He answered through his heavy breathing, his concentration uninhibited, "Just hold-hold on a little longer, okay?"

" . . . Okay." Sans answered, fitting his arms around Corbel's shoulders where before he'd been grabbing onto the fabric of his lab coat.

Finally! The end of the cavern was in sight. They'd made it back to the top room!

"When we get through, we still need to watch our step. The floor is still pretty unstab-"

The rumbling became even more intense and their footing was compromised for a moment. It was as if the cave-in was _following_ them!

"The whole cavern's coming down!" Sans exclaimed, "We gotta go!"

At once, the human girl ran ahead and Corbel followed. As long as he kept her in his sights and Sans on his back, they could still make it out of here in one piece.

A large section of the ceiling fell not too far behind them, shaking their footing and tossing them unceremoniously forward where they tumbled to the ground. Sans was thrown from Corbel's back and he slid a few feet away. The human was also thrown forward and she skidded, tearing her dress at the knees.

"Corbel?" Sans called, pulling himself up to his knees. "Corbel, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He answered instinctively, though as he did a quick body check, he couldn't be sure that was the complete truth. He'd been having trouble situating himself and had only been able to pull himself up to his hands and knees. Doing more than that was actually a bit challenging.

"Alia? You still okay, kiddo?"

There were soft sounds of the girl actively trying to stifle her pain and keep from crying. Her knees had been badly scraped and were beginning to bleed. Her palms were a very similar state, bits of skin having been shaved off and were dangling from her hands in thin ribbons..

"Damn it . . ." Sans hissed. He shifted the tone of his voice when he addressed the child again, "Hey, it's okay. I know it hurts right now, but we're gonna get out of here, okay, and we're gonna get some help. But we gotta keep moving, okay?"

Alia turned her eyes up toward Sans as he fought to climb to a standing position once again. When she saw him, she nodded, though her lip quivered as she tried to suck up her pain. She saw the two monsters in front of her, trying so hard and fighting through their own pain in order to help her . . . she should be able to do that much.

"O-okay." She stammered.

"Good girl." Sans smiled.

They were torn from their conversation as all around, they could hear the creaking of shifting rocks behind them. Right away, the danger became even more imminent.

"That's our cue." Sans began again, "You good to go, Corbel?"

Even though the younger Skeleton nodded, something caught in the back of his throat and he tried to clear it. It became a series of coughs and soon he had to lower himself to his elbows, tilting his head downward to suppress them.

"Okay . . ." Corbel tried, still completely breathless, "Okay . . . We can still- we can still do this."

The coughing only got worse.

"Corbel . . . ?" Sans asked again cautiously, trying to get over to him. Through the pain in his leg, he dragged himself the few feet over. He noticed, as Corbel fought against himself now, that there were a few small puffs of dust that escaped with his coughing. He curled in on himself to hide it.

Sans' eyes went wide. "Corbel!?"

Corbel, shifted again, reaching for something in the pocket of his lab coat . . . that wasn't there. He checked the other pocket and then both pants pockets, unable to find what he was looking for. He gasped deeply, trying to find a decent breath. He would have to fight this out.

The problem was _time_!

Sans extended his hand, reaching out hesitantly.

"C'mon, buddy. Hang in there! We're almost in the clear!"

Corbel continued to cough, struggling to catch a breath. These coughing fits could take 15-20 minutes to sort out even _with_ his inhaler . . . and now that he didn't have it . . . there was no telling what was going to happen.

They were going to run out of time. They were going to die in this cave while he sat there trying to catch his breath. _That_ was what was going to happen!

From Sans' side, as he stood over Corbel with absolutely no idea how to help, there was a slight tug on his coat and he turned to find the little girl, staring.

"Is . . . Is he okay?" The little girl asked just as cautiously.

His mind reeling now, Sans' eyes cycled through Corbel's struggling, the girl's tears, and their way out . . . This wasn't good . . . And if Corbel was out of commission . . .

This was impossible . . .

"I . . . I'm not sure." He answered softly.

"We can't carry him out?"

Sans shook his head.

"And you can't walk . . ."

Sans frowned.

The girl paused, her own breath becoming shallow once again.

"Mr. Skeleton . . . are we going to die?"

Again, Sans weighed the options "We have to get out of here." He answered, trying to find another way. "Somehow, we're all getting out of here!"

"You-you're not going- to die." Corbel huffed. His voice sounded terrible. Like he was trying to speak through a throat full of asphalt and he was still fighting to try to breathe. "I-I won't- let that happen."

"Corbel . . . ?" Sans tried again, tentatively.

"S-Sans . . ." Corbel answered, waving the other closer to him. For this to work, he had to do everything he could to help. No, he couldn't heal bone, so he couldn't do anything about Sans' fracture. But he could do something about the pain.

Calling forth a little bit of his magic, Corbel touched Sans' shin, a faint green glow covering the fractured area for a moment. Immediately, Sans was able to feel the difference and he shifted his weight to make it more even between his two legs.

"Wha . . . Corbel, what about . . . Here. Let me help you up."

In that same moment, before either of them could move, dust having nothing to do with Corbel's struggle fell around them. The rumbling had caught up to them and they could hear the rocks shifting right on top of them. They were caught. There was no more time.

"Sans . . ." Corbel nearly whispered, speaking in the only way that was comfortable.

When Sans looked back down to the Skeleton, his expression was torn, and there was a great amount of fear and pain and sadness in his eyes.

"Corbel?"

"I'm sorry, Sans. I'm so sorry."

In the next moment, Corbel's hand was coated in blue. Right away, Sans felt a seizing in his soul as it was caught in that magic. He looked down to see the faint glow in his chest. Behind him. The girl made a slight squeak as the magic took her soul as well.

"No! Corbel!"

Without another word, both Sans and the human were tossed backward through the mouth of the cavern and into the next room.

The two narrowly missed the cascade of massive boulders and heavy rocks of the cave-in as the entrance was completely sealed.


	15. Chapter 15- Virtue

**AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter! To make up for it, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Virtue**

Sans and the human were tossed from the cavern and again, they skidded and rolled to a stop. Behind them, the roar of the collapsing cave ravaged their ears, crushing everything behind them and cutting them off from anything and everything beyond the new rock wall.

Immediately, Sans scrambled to get up. Fear and adrenaline flooding his system.

"No!" He cried, frantically rushing forward toward the mouth of the cave once again, "No no nonono! Corbel! Corbel!"

Sans called on his magic, his hands glowing a fierce blue. They'd been talking about using Blue magic from the beginning! Why hadn't he thought to use it right then!? If he'd only grabbed onto Corbel's Soul the moment Corbel grabbed his, they _all_ could have escaped the cave in! Why did he have to think about it _now_ when it was too late to do anything to help!?

"Corbel! C'mon, buddy! Hang in there! I'm coming!"

There was no response, but Sans could still hear the boulders shifting. They hadn't settled yet. If he could grab onto them, he should be able to . . .

He should be able to . . .

To . . .

These boulders were too heavy. He fought with them and tried to move them and cried out when they wouldn't budge, trying to exact more force on them. Corbel was trapped! He had to do _something_! He had to find a way to get him out!

The look on Corbel's face when he'd made his decision. The moment he knew what he was about to do . . . it haunted Sans. There was a certain fear and a deep sadness that permeated his expression. He _knew_ what he was doing and just what the payoff would be. He knew that there'd be a chance that he might . . .

But still, he put that aside in order to . . .

To save him _and_ the human girl . . . He'd put his own life in danger in order to make sure they made it out.

He had to be okay in there. He had to be! Sans had to get to him and help him!

"C'mon, Corbel! Talk to me! Please, just . . . let me know you're in there!"

Still, there was no response. No shifting. No groaning. Not even his coughing.

Finally, a sound. A long, high pitched screeching pierced through the boulders and into Sans' ears. The sound of a flatline.

Sans went rigid at the sound, his eyes growing wide as the light faded to black.

"no . . . . ." He muttered, ". . . . . no . . . No! No, Corbel! Corbel!?"

He physically grabbed onto the rocks, pulling them and trying to shift them with his own strength. Still, the rocks wouldn't budge.

"No! Corbel! CORBEL!"

There was a shift. A pull of his awareness, a flux in the magic energy beside him and suddenly, that high pitched screeching sounded off even louder, doubled, as it echoed in the chamber around them.

The sound came from a small hand-held device that looked like an old pager. In the hands of its owner, it continued to wail, a blinking red light shining through the area around them.

"Where is he!?" Demanded the newcomer. Dr. Gaster quickly surveyed the surrounding area and, immediately, he noticed the human girl. His eyes went narrow in instant suspicion. Those suspicious eyes then landed on Sans, "WHERE IS MY SON!?"

"D-Doc!" Sans answered, still working on trying to remove the boulders. "He-he's . . ."

Gaster's eyes went wide once again. Corbel was in _there_!? How did that happen!? Why had he even been in the cave to begin with!?

The pager in his hand continued to screech.

"Corbel!" Gaster called in through the rocks, "Hang on, son! Sans, stand back!"

Sans obeyed right away, taking several steps backward and joining the human where she whimpered in her fear and concern.

Gaster called on his magic now, using a combination of methods. Some of the boulders were completely encased in a blue glow, while at the same time, several large magic hands materialized to grab onto select others. Like carefully deconstructing an intricate puzzle, Gaster disassembled the wall, discarding the boulders where he could. The wall was exceptionally thick and it seemed as if there would be no end to it.

Until there was a slight change in the ground surrounding the floor of the rocks . . . a hand, nearly completely shattered under the weight of the boulders.

"CORBEL!" Gaster cried, "Hang on. I'm almost there!"

From his spot, Sans watched along, his entire body going numb. Corbel was badly hurt . . . trapped in that cave with a mountain on top of him. He'd only been in there in the first place because of _him_! Because he'd insisted on going through the cave instead of lifting the human through the hole in the ground.

This was all his fault . . . And because of him, Corbel was . . .

He still had his form. He was still alive . . . he hadn't turned to dust . . . and that was the only real comfort anyone could take away here.

In an attempt to free the pressure around Corbel's body, Gaster continued to work through his panic, shifting rocks aside while keeping others in place by either his magic hands or his Blue magic. Slowly, Gaster revealed more and more of Corbel's body, freeing him from the debris bit by bit.

Sans almost couldn't bear to look.

Corbel lay motionless and unconscious. In the last moment, before the rocks came crumbling around him, he'd tried to curl in on himself and cover his head. The position of his body told them that much, but it looked as if he'd been unsuccessful. He'd still been completely buried, rocks crushing his left hand and leaving visible breaks in several ribs, his hips, his legs and . . .

As Gaster pulled Corbel out, finally freeing him from his entrapment, and laid him out in front of him to inspect his injuries, Sans could immediately see the deep cracks in his skull, nearly shattering the right side of his face.

Sans froze at the sight. The human gasped.

Gaster lightly touched the boy's face, looking him over in horror.

"How did this happen!?" He fumed, turning his attention back toward the other two. His eyes again fell to the human, immediately grabbing her soul in blue and lifting her up. She cried out in her fear as large tears fell from her eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOY, HUMAN!?"

The girl screamed and cried full out in response to this new terrifying Monster. Drifting in mid-air, she kicked, struggling to free herself from the tall monster's tight grip. No matter how much she struggled, she couldn't break free. She was trapped and completely powerless against him.

"No!" Sans cried out as well, snapping back into action. He limped up toward Gaster with his hands up, "No, it wasn't her! She's innocent!"

"A human- Innocent . . ." Gaster spat, "Then answer! What happened to Corbel!?"

Sans spoke up again, going through the events that led them here. How they were on their way to conduct the survey in the city near the Ruins when the Rabbit children told them that there was someone trapped inside. He explained that he and Corbel went in to investigate and found Alia trapped in a sinkhole. He explained how they went through the cave to get back up to this room when the cavern began to collapse. He explained that it was because of Corbel that he and Alia were able to escape the cave in.

Throughout the explanation, Gaster kept harsh eyes on the human as he held it suspended. There were parts of Sans' story that made sense, but when it came to the human and Corbel's part in protecting her- putting her before his own safety . . . why would he do something like that? The moment he saw a human, he should have contacted the Royal Guard. It was what they'd always told him as a child. He _knew_ not to get involved. He _knew_ the dangers of dealing with humans. Why would he do something as reckless and _stupid_ as try to save one!?

He found his answer with the other Skeleton standing between him and the young human. The one pleading with him to spare it now.

"It was your idea to save the human, wasn't it, Serif?" Gaster accused with a low rumble to his voice. "And Corbel went along with it . . . Why?"

Sans hesitated, finding himself at the center of Gaster's frustration once again. He chanced a look down toward Corbel and had to divert his gaze immediately afterward. He looked, instead, to the small human.

"She's just a little girl, Doc. She hasn't done anything wrong. She was just lost and separated from her family. I couldn't just leave her here. And Corbel . . ." He looked again toward his partner, trying to keep his emotion in check even as his throat tightened up, " . . . he understood that and he . . . agreed to help me . . . even though the idea made him uncomfortable."

"And as a result, _this_ is what happened!" Gaster growled. With a glare again toward Sans and the human child, he released the latter and allowed it to fall.

"Keep a close eye on it." He instructed, "Make sure it doesn't attack. And keep it away from Corbel."

With a long breath, Sans nodded, "Understood."

Gaster focused once again to his son, taking in everything he could about what happened. He opened his coat and his shirt, to inspect any new breaks . . .

Sans, from his spot with the human, drew in a sharp breath. He'd never seen the full extent of Corbel's degradation. He'd glanced at the tiny hairline fractures on his arms and legs the other night, but those were nothing like this . . . There were parts of him that were just . . . gone, sections of ribs that were missing or just an empty space where a rib should be. The ones that were left were porous like a sponge and in danger of splitting.

And it seemed the cave-in had claimed a few more. There seemed to be quite a few new or fresh-looking fractures spidering over his remaining ribs. His sternum and left clavicle were broken clean through and it looked as if some new nicks had crumbled away from the vertebrae in his neck. Those weren't due to the cave in trauma. That was erosion.

"Before the cave collapsed," Gaster questioned to the air, refusing to look up from his son, "What was his condition? Did he seem to be laboring? Was he having trouble breathing?"

"He . . . was . . . struggling quite a bit. His voice was rasping and he . . . he was coughing up, dust, sir."

"As I thought." Gaster went through Corbel's pockets then, seemingly looking for the same thing Corbel had been when he'd been coughing so badly. "He doesn't have his inhaler . . . but then what is . . ."

He almost literally fished something out of Corbel's pants pocket. A silver something on a thick chain, it came out in pieces, dented and crushed . . . Corbel's pocket watch.

Gaster drew in and let out a long steadying breath when he saw the watch, clutching it in his hand tightly.

"We will continue this back at the lab." He finally took a look back up to Sans where he stood with the human. So far it still hadn't attacked and it didn't look as if it was trying to escape. Somehow, it seemed as if Sans had been able to gain its trust. But speculation on that would have to wait until he could get Corbel stabilized.

"Take the human child to one of the observation rooms and guard it there. Do not let it out."

"Yes, understood . . . but doc, what about . . ."

There was a slight shift from the form before Gaster. Rasping shallow breaths wheezed and bones rattled with even the slightest movement. Corbel groaned, trying to move, but with the pain radiating throughout his entire body, he was unable to do much more than open a single eye.

Through the blur, he was able to make out the shape of the figure above him.

"D-Dad . . . ?" He said in a pinched whisper.

"Shh . . . It's okay, son." Gaster whispered back, reaching out again to stroke Corbel's skull, a soft light emanating from his fingers, "I've got you. Just hold on."

Within moments, Corbel's eye drifted closed and he lost consciousness once again.

His examination could wait until they were back in the lab. He had to get Corbel back. That was his main priority.

He held out a hand toward Sans and Sans obliged, making his way over with uneven steps. He clutched the hand of the human girl as well.

Laying his free hand over Corbel's chest, Gaster concentrated on the group as well as the path they needed to take in order to make it back to the main atrium. Every walkway and every turn. Every landmark and building flashed through his mind in an instant and in a blink, they shifted.

With a breath of warmer, less dusty air, they'd made it back into the lab's entrance.

Right away there were gasps and some exclamations as the assistants who had been gathered there witnessed the phenomenon. After disappearing so abruptly, Gaster had returned with the Ruins team as well as . . .

"Oh dear lord, is that a _human_!?"

"What the Hell!?"

"What happened to Kid Gaster!?"

"Corbel!? Oh no!"

"Get me a gurney, now!" Gaster demanded, "Sans you know what you need to do."

"Yes, sir." Sans answered.

At Sans' side, the little hand tightened her grip on his as she pressed closer to him. She seemed absolutely terrified. There was just so much going on! All of a sudden they weren't in the caves anymore but in a building with a lot of other monsters in lab coats!? And none of them seemed very happy to see her. Those who acknowledged her gave her a confused or scowling look. Even her Skeleton friend seemed more rigid and uptight than before. Granted, a lot happened since they met. And the other Skeleton . . . he got hurt really really badly. So, of course, he was worried about his friend.

That aside, the Skeleton looked back over to her with a small smile.

"Alrighty, Alia." He sighed, "You'll be safe here. We're gonna find a place for you to stay for a little bit, okay? Until we get everything sorted out."

Hesitantly, trying to decide where to focus with all of the activity around, Alia decided that it was probably best to stay with Sans. She nodded wordlessly as Sans led her away by the hand past the other scrambling monsters and to an elevator.

As she looked back to the scene in the front room, she saw the large Skeleton monster, the father who had scared her so much, hunched over Mr. Corbel. He held onto his son tightly, keeping him close as his composure shuddered.

* * *

They'd been in the observation room for quite a while, waiting for any word or any news as to what was going on. Sans had been able to bandage up Alia's hands and knees and was now pacing back and forth through the room, trying to figure out what to do with himself.

There had been no word and no correspondence from anyone else on the team and that idea alone was enough to make Sans worry. Why hadn't there been any update!? If not from Gaster then from someone else. _Anyone_ else. Someone had to have news on Corbel's condition!

Alia could only watch from her spot on the observation table as Sans paced back and forth by the door, muttering to himself in a low voice. It made her nervous, not only because he seemed upset at what happened, or because he hadn't been really been paying any attention to her since he helped bandage her up. Really, she didn't know why she felt so nervous, but she could definitely feel Sans' discomfort on top of her own.

Maybe there was something she could do to help him . . . ?

She noticed as she watched Sans pace, that he was slowing down, the time between steps taking a bit longer as the pain in his leg returned. His limping got worse and he even had to reach out to grab onto things in order to keep moving.

"Mr. Skeleton . . . ?" Alia asked, trying not to sound as nervous as she felt, "There's a chair over here. Do you wanna sit down?"

As if he'd been ripped from a haze, Sans blinked in response to the sound of another voice more than what the voice was saying.

"Oh, heya, kid." Sans acknowledged, "Y'know, you can just call me Sans. No need for the 'Mr.' bit."

Alia hesitated, "But you're a grown-up." She replied, "Aren't I supposed to say Mr.?"

"Well, I guess that's usually the case, but I'm giving you super special permission not to. Okay?"

The girl looked at Sans, trying again to gauge him. In the end, she gave him a small smile to match the one he was giving her.

"Okay." She answered, adjusting herself on the table. She continued after another breath, "You should sit down for a bit, Sans. It looks like your leg is hurting again."

Sans looked down at his torn pants and the death grip he had on the counter in front of him.

"Actually," He sighed, "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea. Is there any room for me up on that table?"

Alia nodded again and patted the open area next to her. With a bit of laboring, Sans crossed the room again, expertly lifting himself backward into the table to sit next to the girl.

"So. I'm sure you've got quite a lotta questions, huh?" He asked, "You're probably really confused. So, if you wanna talk or ask or whatever, just let me know."

Alia hummed, trying to come up with a good question for Sans aside from the obvious: How long they would be there? When could she go home? How far away was the exit?

"That really tall Skeleton guy . . . he's 's dad, right?"

Sans drew in a breath and held it for a moment. "Yeah, he is. That's Dr. Gaster. He's the Royal Scientist and he works directly under the King and Queen of the Underground."

"Wow . . . You guys got a King and Queen!?"

"Yup, sure do! And a Prince! Actually, he might be just about your age. How old are you anyway, kiddo?"

"I'm six!" Alia announced with a bit of pride in her voice. "I'm turning seven in a few months! And then I'm gonna start second grade!"

"Wow, smart kid. Yeah, Prince Asriel is about five years old, so you guys are pretty close together in age."

"Are the King and Queen nice people? How about the Prince? I don't have a lot of friends who are boys. They're always being mean to the girls. And sometimes we fight them right back, but then everyone just gets in trouble. So usually, we just kinda try to ignore them."

Sans actually chuckled a little bit at the story. It sounded familiar and he figured that it was the same no matter how much time passed. Boys would always be boys and girls would always be trying to find whatever way they could to deal with them.

"Well, the Prince is a good kid as far as I've seen. And his parents are nice. They care about all of the monsters here and they do their best to make sure everyone is well taken care of. They go out and talk to the citizens and figure out what they need or how things could be improved. If they need to, they'll ask Dr. Gaster to help out. They take care of everyone like they're all their family . . . It's really nice."

"Have you ever met them, Sans?"

Sans shrugged in response. "Not formally. Sometimes Queen Toriel will come in for an inspection and I'll see her then, but she doesn't do as much casual conversation with us as King Asgore does. Though I have seen her break face once or twice when she overhears one of my amazing jokes. I think there's a bit of a comedy lover in her somewhere. So whenever she comes around I try to bring it out of her.

"Asgore, on the other hand, is an open book. He's really friendly and he shows his less formal side a lot more than Toriel does. He doesn't like it when people call him 'your majesty' or 'Sire' though Dr. Gaster does it all the time. He likes to remind everyone that even though he has the title of 'King' he's just a regular guy just like everyone else."

A moment passed as Alia listened. Eventually, she smiled.

"They do sound really nice. I think I'd like to meet them some day."

"Hey, you never know. Maybe someday you will."

The girl hummed, retreating into her thoughts for a while. Even more questions coming to mind . . . And just maybe she could find her answers in Sans.

But Sans had just gotten to a point where he wasn't as frustrated as he was before and he was actually starting to relax a little. Her distraction was working. She really didn't want to bring up stuff that would make him anxious all over again.

But still, she had to find out.

"Um . . . Sans?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Monsters seem like they're really nice . . . Most of them I've met so far seem like it . . . And the King and Queen and the Prince sound nice in your story . . . Though the Doctor guy is really scary."

"Oh he's a good guy too, he's just . . . Really worried about Corbel. And he's a little stressed right now."

"But he was so mad at me as soon as he saw me." She clutched at her chest, as she remembered the feel of the magic over her soul and just how scared she'd been. "I think that . . . that if you weren't there, he would have . . . why did he think that I was the one who hurt Mr. Corbel? I'm so much smaller than him and he's so much stronger than me . . . And then, when we first got here, so many of the other monsters looked like they hated me right away . . . And even Mr. Corbel . . . He said I was an enemy because I'm human . . . He wouldn't've helped if you weren't there to talk him into it . . . But why? Why do monsters hate humans so much?"

Sans sighed heavily, his hands gripping the edge of the table. How was he supposed to answer that? Already, this kid had been through so much. And now that she was here, he knew she'd only see more hardship. But the longer he could keep her from it, the better.

"Well, I don't hate you." He shrugged, "Did I ever make you think that I hated you?"

"Well . . . No. You were really nice to me. You _are_ really nice."

"And when you first got here, you were afraid of the monsters, weren't you?"

Alia was quiet.

"But now you know how nice monsters can be. So, that's all it's gonna take. Show the monsters how nice you are. It's actually pretty easy to make friends here. But since there's only one of you, it could take a bit longer for the monsters to catch on. Just . . . Try not to hold it against them. More likely than not, they're afraid of you. Just give them time and they'll come around."

"How much time?"

Sans paused, hesitating. There was no way he would be able to answer that either. Falling into the Underground meant being _trapped_ in the Underground. The was no way to escape, not with the barrier keeping everyone sealed.

"Alia . . ."

"Do . . . Do you think that the King and Queen would be able to help me? I really wanna go home and I'm sure mommy and daddy are worried."

Sans was quiet for a minute.

"I think that they'd like you if they met you. I know for a fact that both of them love kids. And they would definitely try everything to help in any way they could."

"You think so?"

"I know it. I'll . . . see what I can do about getting you an audience with them. I mean, I don't have much influence, but maybe if I ask the Doc, he could ask the royals and then you'd get to meet them for yourself."

Sans hesitated once again, looking back over to the door before lowering his head. A pained expression fell over his face and the effect spread throughout his body. He sat hunched, thinking the proposal over again in his own head and taking into account their current situation.

"But right now, the Doc is . . . busy. He has to . . . help Corbel. He was in pretty rough shape and I have no idea how things are going on that end . . . I just wish someone would please tell us what was going on!"

And just that quickly, Sans was back in his previous mindset, but this time, Alia was able to recognize just what was making them both so uneasy. Yes, it was a serious situation, but it was more than that.

"Do you think Mr. Corbel is gonna be okay?"

As if it had become a habit, Sans drew in a deep breath and let it out in a long heavy sigh.

"I wish I knew."

"But what do you _think_?"

For a moment, Sans tore his attention away from the door and the floor in front of it in order to look over to the little girl. What kind of tactic was she using . . . ?

"I think . . . Corbel is really tough. I think he's had to fight really hard for a long time and this is just another battle that he's been challenged with . . . but I believe in him. I've seen how stubborn and headstrong he can be. And I think . . . that if anyone can pull through something like this, it would be him."

Alia gave Sans a tiny smile. "I think he knows how you feel. And I think he will do his best to prove you right. But I don't think he wants you worrying and blaming yourself like this. You feel guilty for what happened, huh?"

What the heck!? This was still the same little girl who had been crying in a cave two hours ago, right? When had she become his psychotherapist? Where the heck was this even coming from?

"You must really care about him a lot to worry so much. It's obvious he trusts you with all his heart. That's why he helped in the cave. He cares about you just as much as you care about him. But care and worry aren't enough. I think he would want you to trust in him too. He would want you to believe in him. And if you do, then he'll be able to feel it too and it will help him. I know it will."

Sans listened, taking in every word, "Wow, being comforted by a six-year-old . . . never saw _that_ coming. But . . . you're right. Corbel deserves the same level of trust, dedication, and love as he gives. It's the least I can do to reciprocate . . ."

". . . ress . . . rexipro . . ."

"Reciprocate. It means to give back exactly what you've been given. Like a friend does you a favor, so you do a favor for them. Like you're paying them back."

"Ohhhh!"

Sans let out a bit of a chuckle, "Guess I forgot that quickly that you are still a first grader."

Alia pouted just a little bit, ". . . I'm almost in second grade."

"Oh, excuse me. An almost-second grader."

There was a knock on the far door and both Alia and Sans snapped their heads up to see.

Gaine opened the door slightly, but not enough for anything to slip through. He was protecting against the human.

"Serif." He said plainly.

"Welp. That's my cue." Sans hummed, "Be good until I get back, 'kay, kid?"

Alia nodded.

In the hallway, Gaine stood almost silently, looking over Sans in confusion, curiosity and maybe a little distrust. What was going on in his head?

"How did you get the human to do that?" Gaine blurted out as his curiosity took over. "Such a violent creature, how were you able to make it so . . . tame?"

"Wha . . . ?" Sans asked just as confused, "Tame her? Pshh, no! She's a person, not an animal. I just talked to her. She's a little kid. Just like every other little kid."

Gaine hummed in thought, "You really are a strange one, you know that . . . and as long as we've worked together, I don't think I've ever really understood you. Anyway . . . I've been asked to collect statements. So . . ."

Gaine handed Sans a clipboard with several forms and a pen.

"When you've finished filling those out, report to Dr. Gaster. He should be in the gallery of the main O.R.

Sans hesitated. If Gaster wasn't inside the Observation Room and he wanted him to report then . . .

". . . then, he was able to stabilize Corbel!? He's okay!? Corbel's okay!?"

Gaine silenced, but the look on his face didn't show the same relief or enthusiasm.

"He just said he wanted to talk to you . . . but I can say he didn't look too thrilled with the idea. Then again, that could just be because he's under so much stress right now. His son was nearly killed and I'm sure something like that would take a serious toll on-"

"Wait, 'killed'? But doesn't that imply intent . . . No one _intended_ for what happened to play out the way it did! No one _wanted_ Corbel to get hurt!"

Again, Gaine went silent for a moment looking Sans straight in the eye and studying him intently. "While you do your statement and report to Gaster. I will be . . . interviewing the human . . . from a safe distance of course."

"She's not dangerous." Sans argued, "She smart and she's sweet. Just _talk_ to her. Treat her like a normal person and who knows, she might surprise you! She surprised me."

Gaine hummed, looking between Sans and the door of the Observation Room.

"We'll see."

* * *

Sans knocked on the door to the main Observation Room's gallery. Even just being this close, made his stomach tie up in knots and his chest seize up. There was a certain gravity that loomed over the area and choked the very air around it.

Through a crack in the door, the dark voice of the doctor came through. Gaine was right. He did sound worn. But he wasn't talking to him. It sounded like he was on the phone with someone.

"No . . . well, I think that's all we can hope for now. I've been keeping him sedated so he wouldn't feel the full extent of the pain. Yes, h-he did wake up for a moment, but . . . No no, there was no way we could have . . . No, he didn't . . . he must have left it behind in his backpack or . . . No! No, Dearest, this is _not_ on you! No . . . don't think like that. Well, yes. No, he's resting now. Yes, I think that would be best . . . I'm sure he'd like that. Yes . . . I'll see you when you get here. I love you . . . I will, I'll tell him."

Gaster hung up after that, releasing a long breath. That didn't sound like a good conversation at all. And now Mrs. Gaster was on her way to the lab as well?

. . . it must have been incredibly serious. As long as they've been there, Sans had never seen Mrs. Gaster actually come to the lab.

"Enter." Gaster acknowledged, "It is you, isn't it, Sans?"

"Yes, sir." Sans said darkly.

The lights were even low inside the gallery. So, would they be talking in the dark, then? The only light that could be seen was the light coming from the O.R. itself.

That's where Corbel was . . . that's where Gaster had been treating him!

Sans turned his head toward the light. And what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

The younger Skeleton lay unconscious in a hospital bed with all kinds of bandaging wrapped around him in an attempt to keep the bones together and secure. His right eye had been patched and his face was bandaged and taped, hoping to keep the shattering fractures from spreading. And over his nose and mouth, there was an oxygen mask in place to keep air and magic flowing through him.

In addition, wires could be seen attached to various points on his form with a few on the temples of his skull, some at choice locations over his remaining ribs, and one just above the broken point in his sternum. His gloves had been removed as well and for the first time, Sans could see his hands without them . . . or rather, hand.

Corbel's left hand was completely gone, removed after being crushed by the boulder. In the other . . . There was what looked to be a gaping hole in his . . . there really was no palm anymore, the hole having spread so far. Nearly all of his fingers were gone and one of the remaining fingers looked as if it was in danger of coming off at any time. The only one that seemed like it was securely on was his thumb, with his pinky in a far second.

On two of those three fingers, there were clips attached. Those clips and the rest of the nodes were linked to a monitor where there was an extremely dim silhouette of Corbel's form . . . even the form seemed to be missing segments. It only had one hand and it was missing its opposite foot . . . Magic didn't spread to the right side of its face and there were sections throughout the rest of the body where magic would flow, break and restart . . . all the places where Corbel's bones had been broken. Beneath the diagram, there was an HP bar. Sans couldn't see from his position what Corbel's Max was, but he could see that the yellow bar was over halfway depleted and it was still slowly draining. Corbel would have to be monitored and healed constantly in order to keep him alive . . . He was really hanging on by little more than a thread.

"Oh my god . . ." Sans uttered before he could stop himself, "Corbel . . ."

"Sans." Gaster pushed.

"Oh! Yes . . . my . . . my statement. I . . . I . . . Doc, I have to do something! How can I help Corbel?"

"You've done enough. Your statement please."

Sans turned away from the O.R. and into the gallery where Gaster stood in the dark and now Sans seemed to understand why he'd done it this way. The doctor was in such pain over what happened to Corbel that he was trying to hide his emotion in the dark. He'd been crying over him and even now during the conversation with his wife, some of that raw emotion had come through.

Sans turned back to see Corbel once again. There had to be something he could do to help him. The doctor had done so much already and Corbel was still hanging on. He was alive . . . but would he recover?

"We can't give up on him." Sans sighed.

"Excuse me?" Gaster muttered.

"No matter what. Corbel trusts every one of us, so we can't give up on him now. We have to believe that he'll pull through this. He'll be okay. I believe he'll be okay."

"Are you insinuating that I've 'given up' on my son? What the Hell do you think I've been doing this whole time?"

"No! No, that's not what I mean. I can see . . . what you've done to stabilize him. I mean, from here. I mean me. The rest of us."

Sans released a steady breath.

"A long time ago, you told me that Corbel was special, that he didn't know how to give anything less than his all . . . and I think I understand that now more than ever. Corbel gives everything he has to his friends and his loved ones. We have to show him that it's worth it. That _we're_ worth it. We have to reciprocate that love and that devotion. He deserves nothing less than our all. So, I can't give up on him. And even if you say there's nothing I can do to help, I won't believe you. And I'll keep trying."

"Fine. I won't say there's nothing you can do. Do you know how you _can_ help?" Gaster said in an unmoved mutter, his hand outstretched.

"My statement . . . ?" Sans answered, handing the clipboard over.

Gaster snatched it out of his grip without wasting a single breath. His eyes were narrow and his expression was almost lethal.

"You stay away from my son!"

"S-Sir . . . ?" Sans stammered, taking a step backward. An icy chill ran down his back at the comment.

"This is the second time you've hurt him!" Gaster growled, "And this time it was so much more than emotional pain. You nearly _killed_ him! Do you honestly think that I'd wait around and watch for the third time when you actually do!? Don't you find it odd that whenever he lets himself become close with you, _he's_ the one who pays for it!? Corbel was _against_ going into the Ruins and saving the human, was he not? Did he voice these opinions?"

Sans' breathing quickened, finding himself being suddenly interrogated, as his heart jumped into his throat. He tried to swallow past it. "H-he did."

"He ended up here because this is where you led him! Because you insisted, he ended up in that cave with you. And in order to save you from your own stupidity, he sacrificed himself. Now tell me, how do you plan on 'reciprocating' that?"

"I . . ." But Sans had no words. He couldn't form any.

"Now, no more of that idealistic bullshit! If you find a way to help him- to _really help_ him, then you can come to speak to me. But until that happens, get out of my sight!"

"B-but, sir, I-"

"You will be our liaison to the human for the time being. We will see what happens after that."

Sans stood, a tingling in his hands and his feet that he couldn't quite place.

"You are dismissed." Gaster nearly hissed.

After another moment of hesitation, Sans turned back toward the door. He looked back toward the O.R. and the broken Skeleton inside. Corbel really had suffered so much because of him. He knew it was true and that there was really nothing he could do to fix things. . . but if he could . . .

If he could . . .

If he was able to go back in time and try again, could he really say he wouldn't have just done the same thing . . . ? Because of Corbel, the human was saved . . . if not for him, there was a very real possibility that the human would have been crushed during the cave in instead . . . Is that really something Sans could actively wish for?

No, there were no winners or losers here. It was just an absolute mess.

Was there really nothing he could do to fix it . . . ?

As Corbel lie there, the reality sunk in and something huge stabbed at Sans' soul. Something more painful than the dagger he'd felt before. A spear harpooned through him and he could feel it being ripped out again.

His throat pinched closed and there was a painful burn in his nose . . . His eyes began to sting. He'd really messed up this time. But he willed himself to keep from letting those emotions spill over.

"I'm . . . I'm so sorry, Corbel." He whispered as he finally left, making sure the door was closed behind him.

Leaving the O.R. behind, Sans walked the corridors aimlessly, his head swimming with all of the words, the images, and the thoughts of the last few hours . . . Gaster, Gaine, Alia . . .

. . . Corbel . . .

Corbel had fought so hard just so he and Alia could get out safely. He'd been so determined to save them that he'd even put his own life in danger to do it . . .

He would never forget the look on his face right before he sent him flying back with blue magic. There was something there, beyond the panic and sadness in his eyes. Something he wanted to say, but time had run out.

The flash came and that same face was in so much pain as he fought just to breathe. His skull fractured around his eye and down his cheek.

And another flash and Sans saw him lying in the hospital bed hooked up to monitors and machines, looking as if he really could turn to dust at any moment.

Another flash and he saw Corbel on stage after his performance, a bright smile on his face now as he basked in the audience's applause.

Another flash and Corbel was pulling away from him in horror, his face beet red after having kissed him.

Flash. Corbel was trying to keep his composure after having confessed his feelings and being rejected. He lost and began to cry.

Flash. Corbel's adorable smile as he laughed with Sans at terrible jokes told in high-pitched voices.

Flash. Corbel's slight blush when he'd mentioned having dinner together.

Flash. Corbel's stubbornly determined glare as he tried to keep Sans from passing out in the CORE. Even the day they met, Corbel had been adamantly fighting to save his life.

Another flash and there was panic in Corbel's eyes again as he looked back at Sans moments before the cave came crashing down.

"I'm sorry Sans," He'd said, "I'm so sorry."

But there was something else there. Something that went unsaid. The reason he'd done any of this to begin with.

"I love you."

Sans released a hissing curse, shoving his hands in his pants pockets and kicking at the floor as he passed one of the smaller examination rooms. Damn it. Why? WHY!? Why were these thoughts coming to him now! These . . . these feelings . . . There was nothing he could do.

Corbel was fighting for his life . . . at _his_ hand . . . and there was NOTHING he could do for him!?

He froze for a moment as he felt something soft in his pocket. He pulled it out and inspected it.

A burnt-orange scrap of fabric that had been cut and sewn down to the size of a hand towel. Corbel's bandana . . . he still had it.

Looking at it again, that familiar sting crept back in and this time the burning emotion escaped . . . there was nothing he could do to stop it . . .

There really was nothing he could do . . .

He couldn't even go check up on Alia. Not until Gaine finished his interview.

He was useless, unable to help . . . only good for destruction.

Before he registered what was going on, he'd sunk to the ground at the threshold to the examination room, his knees to his chest and his hands clutching his skull. The bandana was still firmly grasped in his hand. He fought to keep in the long cry he felt threatening to rip from the back of his throat. After all, he was still at work . . . there were still others around to hear him.

With that thought in mind, Sans slipped into the examination room and shut the door. He stayed huddled on the ground as he lost control of every troubling sentiment pent up inside of him.

* * *

He lost track of time. It could have been minutes, hours, or days that he stayed in the examination room, but he didn't bother to look. He didn't care.

He sat in the darkened room, having emptied himself completely from the overwhelming surge of emotion and stared blankly at absolutely nothing. He couldn't even find the motivation to move.

And he couldn't show himself in front of the others like this anyway . . . And he couldn't just go home.

Eh, not that it mattered.

He didn't deserve to go home . . . Not when Corbel was still . . .

Sans let out a long breath. Maybe Corbel really would have been better off if he'd never come along . . . Maybe then he wouldn't be . . .

What the hell was he even doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here at all! And now because he was, this wonderfully pure-hearted monster could possibly lose his life . . .

Not for the first time, Sans' eyes fell on Corbel's bandana and again those flashes of memory paraded across his mind, flooding him with a fresh wave of emotion. He gripped the bandana tightly in his hand once again, bringing it to his head as he let out breath after long steadying breath.

On one of the last breaths, sound finally escaped. It was small at first, but it grew in volume the longer that his air pushed out that way. Before he knew, he was screaming fully into the room. With yet another breath, he had enough air to scream again to no one. His own pain and frustration was laced into the sounds and reverberated throughout the empty area. He thought he'd let it all out before, but there was still quite a bit left within him. With every breath, it seemed as if there was more to dispel. He didn't fight it as it continued to spill freely out of him.

It was during this that his hands were taken within someone else's gentle grip and pulled down from his face. He hadn't even noticed that someone had come into the room with him. He hadn't heard the door open or felt the presence before him. But now, those hands took his, prying them downward.

In the next moment, he was taken in a pair of thin arms in a firm embrace. These arms held him steady and right away, at the touch, another wave crashed over him and he let it out in harsh sobs into this figure's shoulder.

Why . . . why, when there was so much going on, and when he was directly responsible for it, would she even bother with him.

"Sans, sweetie." She hummed, "You're okay. Take a deep breath and open your eyes. You're here and I'm with you. It's okay. C'mon, breathe."

Trembling from head to toe, Sans did his best to follow the instructions, taking short shuddering breaths. His hands, still shaking, raised once again to encircle the woman in front of him and he held her close to him as yet more tears were released.

"I'm so-so sorry." He nearly pleaded, as if for forgiveness, "I-I never meant for any of it to-to happen! And . . . and Corbel . . . because of me . . ."

The woman remained silent as she held onto Sans.

"I'm sorry." Sans repeated, "I'm sorry I'm such a fuck-up . . . If- if I'd never . . . If I weren't . . . It's my fault . . . all of it is my fault . . . you- you shouldn't waste your time on me . . . I'm not . . ." His voice caught as his sobs got the better of him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sans." She sighed softly, "Of course you are. And I know Corbel thinks so too. Or else he wouldn't have helped you the way he did. Why would you think that about yourself?"

"Because Corbel is wrong! Wrong about me. Wrong to trust me so blindly. Wrong to let me close at all . . ."

Sans released his grip on the woman, letting his hands fall heavily to his sides.

"All I do is . . . All I've ever done is hurt everyone around me. Everyone I've ever been close to . . . and whenever I think that maybe it'll be different for once . . . that maybe I won't fuck everything up . . . this shit happens all over again . . . I'm a curse. I'm a curse to myself and everyone around . . . It's a perpetual cycle that can't be broken . . ."

Again, he gripped the bandana tightly, "the doc was right. it-it's best if i just . . . stay away."

When he finally opened his eyes again, Nyala was sitting on the floor beside him, with an arm around his shoulder. She let out a long breath, the words cutting deeply.

"Sans . . ." she breathed once again, "You know that's not true. And frankly, I thought you'd have a little more faith in Corbel. He chose you because he can see how amazing you are. After all this time, the bond the two of you created . . . isn't _that_ worth something? He believes in you so fully that he risked everything to save you . . . and you're just dismissing that so easily? It's insulting to him. So, if you don't believe in yourself . . . at least believe in him. Trust his judgment because he's actually really good at that. Instead of punishing yourself for things that can't be changed, pick yourself up and make your changes starting now! Show him that he was right! Prove to him that you can be worth it. That you _are_ worth it. Do my baby proud!"

"But . . . What can I even do . . . I can't heal him . . . and even if I could . . . I saw that monitor. His HP is dropping so steadily, it wouldn't take anyway. I don't have anything to offer."

"Sans, have you been in to see him?"

Sans nodded, "I saw through the gallery of the Observation Room where he's resting."

"No. I mean, have you talked to him? Sat with him? Have you been in the same room with him since you got back?"

Sans let out a breath. "No, I haven't been allowed in."

"I see." She sighed, "Well, let me ask you this, Do you know why I came today?"

"You're Corbel's _mom_! Of course, you'd want to come!"

"But I can't heal him. Not in a way that would take. I can help relieve some of his pain, but I can't fix him. None of us can. So, I'm here to do what I _can_ do. I can talk to him. I can let him know that he's not alone. I can show him that I'm here for him, that I care about him, that I love him. That's about all I can do for him right now, but I'll be damned if I don't do everything I can do for my boy! Go in to see him. Talk to him a little. Let him know that what he did made a difference. Show him that you're alive and that it wasn't for nothing. And while you're at it, maybe show a little gratitude? He did save your life after all."

Sans hummed, his eyes lowered as he thought it over, "But I'm not even allowed to go in there. The doc . . . Dr. Gaster gave me an order to stay away from Corbel and from him . . . And I don't blame him."

Nyala stalled for a moment, "What the . . . ? My husband . . . Hmm . . . I think I might understand . . . Let me ask you something else . . . Are you aware of the life cycles of Boss Monsters?"

Sans hesitated as well, "Wha . . . Um, yeah, the basics anyway, but what does that have to . . . Are you guys Boss Monsters!?"

"Well, no . . . but it might make the situation a little easier to understand if you're familiar. So, you know that as the child of Boss Monsters ages, they draw their power from their parents, causing them to age as well, correct?"

"Right. That's what people are waiting to see with Prince Asriel and the Royal Family."

"Well . . . it's that same principle- that same thought process that's responsible for Corbel's life right now . . . I'm going to tell you something now that not even Corbel knows . . . and Wingdings doesn't know that I know."

Sans looked directly at Nyala now as she drew in another deep breath. Her face looked so tired and her expression was so worn. She'd been through so much with her family and it was showing in her face and in her voice.

"Corbel wasn't supposed to live past the age of ten." She said solidly, though the information was still just as painful to speak about, "He inherited a rare Degenerative Bone Disease from his father and there is no known treatment or cure. Over time, Corbel's bones lose their density and become fragile and porous and they will inevitably turn to dust, which he then expels through coughing. He's more susceptible to breaks and it's prevented him from really being able to enjoy his childhood to the fullest. You saw him coughing up dust and you saw the extent of the disease's hold on him."

Sans nodded.

"You see, we never thought we'd see him live to be an adult . . . So, to see him living his own life, taking care of himself and of others, to pursue a future and love. It's . . . more than we could have ever asked for . . . but it comes with constant worry. Every day, we fear that one day something will happen and we will lose him. You saw first-hand, just how terrifying the sickness can be. We fear that one day it will catch up with him and we'll lose our boy to it.

"This is what led my husband to create Corbel's inhaler. When he was still a child, Wingdings fought this disease as well and the thing he remembered the most was that coughing. So when Corbel began to show signs of it . . . when the holes first started appearing in his hands, Wingdings went right to work trying to find a way to stop the spread . . . or at least slow it down. There was only ever one person who found a way to completely stop the spread and that woman died when Wingdings was still young and the solution was lost with her. So Wingdings had to find alternative methods in order to keep our child from suffering so much.

"He put some of his own magical essence . . . magic directly from his own soul . . . into an inhaler and gave it to Corbel to keep with him if ever he should need it. Wingdings doesn't know that I know what's in the inhaler, so I would appreciate it if you didn't repeat that. But giving something so personal . . . something so raw drains the life out of a person. It's been keeping Corbel alive all this time, slowing the spread of the degradation and keeping the coughing at bay, but it's been eating away at Wingdings instead. Slowly but surely, they're both losing to this illness . . . I'm losing both of my boys to this . . . and when Corbel dies . . . when we die . . . That's it. As far as we knew, Corbel was the last Skeleton. We'll go extinct.

". . . at least that's what we thought. Then you came along and whether you knew it or not, you gave us all so much hope just by existing. Just by showing up. And Corbel was so thrilled to see another Skeleton that he threw himself completely into the idea of getting to know you . . . and maybe he threw himself a little too hard into it, but his spirit and his enthusiasm were all genuine. And even now, he knows that if there's even the slightest chance . . . that even if he doesn't live . . . that you could, then there's still hope. That it would be worth it.

"And Wingdings . . . well, he's fought so hard to keep Corbel alive that maybe he's lost his sense of Self in that fight. He's given so much of himself to Corbel that he sees anything against Corbel as an attack against him as well. He's a bit overprotective . . . and maybe I am as well . . . but to deny Corbel's friends access to see him at a time like this . . . that's going a bit too far."

Nyala stood, straightening out her outfit and holding her hand out to the other Skeleton who had spent his entire afternoon and evening hiding away in this dark room.

"Let's go, Sans. We're going to go show Corbel that what he did wasn't a waste. That it was worth it."

Hesitating again, Sans almost raised his hand to take Nyala's, but thought it over for a second, running over his options in his head.

When he tightened his fists, he noticed that he still had the bandana tight in his hand and it was that piece of fabric that ultimately made his decision for him. He still needed to return it after all.

He took Nyala's hand and allowed himself to be pulled back to his feet.


	16. Chapter 16- In the Aftermath

**AN: Gather 'round Kiddos! It's STORYTIME. I know I'm late (again) This time, I blame my computer. It's been acting weird for a while and I haven't been able to edit. (I'm STILL having issues with it) But I hope that it won't have much affect on the future chapters. For now, enjoy this next section of story!**

 **When we last left them, Sans and Nyala were having a heart-to-heart and they were on their way to go visit the unconscious Corbel together.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **In the Aftermath**

The two of them stood outside of the Observation Room in near silence, staring at the closed door in front of them.

Sans took several long breaths, trying to calm his nerves, his fingers flexing at his sides. The bandana in his left hand kept him grounded just enough to be able to bear standing with Mrs. Gaster as if he belonged there.

At his side, Nyala sighed.

"I should warn you, Wingdings is inside. He runs tests and checks on Corbel every half hour to make sure his HP is still in a good place. We've spent the last few hours looking after him together, but we decided that it would be better handled in shifts for a while. It's nearly time for my shift . . . but I figured I'd give you a little time before that in order to talk to Corbel."

"Wait, what?" Sans stalled, "There's no way Gaster would allow me to-"

"Corbel deserves to know." She stepped in, "And you deserve a chance to talk to him alone. Without the pressure of his parents looming over your back. Before you're his lab partner, you're his friend, am I right?"

"Of course!" Sans answered instantly.

"Then, you should be treated as one of Corbel's friends. He would have enjoyed seeing you again, so you should definitely go in."

There was something about what she'd just said that hit him deeply. And it didn't escape his notice . . .

. . . she said that in the past tense . . .

Were these . . . was this . . . were they paying their final respects!?

"Undyne and the Blooks will be here later in the day. It's still a bit early for them so we decided to let them sleep for now."

"What happened!?" Sans asked urgently, "What is this?"

Nyala's eyes opened a bit wider. "I'm sorry?"

"What's Corbel's condition? Has he been declining? Please tell me it's not too late!"

Nyala's expression fell again. "Oh . . . Well, he's still in critical condition . . . Really, he shouldn't be having visitors at all right now. During his examinations, Windings has discovered that Corbel's HP is strongly tied to his conscious state. Which, of course, is true of us all. With Corbel, however, it's a crucial detail. His HP drains much much faster when he's awake. At full HP, he would only last about fifteen minutes . . . And during those fifteen minutes, he's in so much pain . . . That we can't bear to make him suffer that. So, until we can find a way to really stabilize him . . . It's better if he gets as much rest as possible. But . . . There's not much we're able to do right now. At this rate . . . he'll stay asleep until . . . until the end."

Sans frowned deeply, his mind working triple time in order to look for something that . . . Maybe they'd missed.

Moments later, Nyala slowly opened the door a crack and called inside with a tiny voice, "Windings, honey? I'm back. How is he?"

There was a bit of a pause before the doctor answered.

"He's sleeping again. Let's hope he stays asleep for a while longer this time."

"Has he tried to say anything?" Nyala asked, opening the door enough for her to slip inside the room, but not enough for Gaster to see through the crack in the door.

"No, he hasn't . . . Then again, I don't think he really knows how to respond. He's been extremely disoriented. And it doesn't seem as if his pain has subsided at all. What about you? Did you find the breakroom alright? Where have you been?"

Nyala's shoulders fell. "I never made it to the breakroom. Something else needed my attention more."

"More than your HP and your fatigue?"

"Yes . . ."

"What did you find?"

"Not a 'what'. A 'who'." She clarified, "Alright, you can come in."

Sans didn't budge in the slightest, already feeling the dread of talking to the doctor again so soon after their last conversation. It was as if he was going to meet with his executioner.

"Hey," Nyala hummed as if soothing a small child, like maybe Alia. She breathed, turning back toward the door. "Don't worry."

She pushed the door open a little more, as Sans fought to swallow his heart once again so it was back in its rightful spot.

He was just in time to see the expression and the life drain out of Gaster.

"What are you still doing here, Serif?" He inquired, "The lab has been closed for hours now."

Sans looked back to the doctor, attempting to choke back his nerves and face him, not as a subordinate, but as a colleague and a friend of Corbel's.

"I never left." He answered with a bit more conviction than he was expecting. "Corbel is my partner . . . I can't just leave him. Especially not after this."

"You are very bullheaded. I'll give you that. However, this was never your decision to make. You are scheduled a certain number of hours during daily operation and that is all. You will not be compensated for extra time."

"Wha- No! No, of course not! This was never about money. I just . . . I want to be here for Corbel. As long as he's here, I'm staying."

"Enough of that!" Gaster bit, "I thought I told you to stay out of my sight!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that, Sir. As long as there's a chance that I can do anything to help him. I'm not going anywhere!"

"Do you realize how thin the ice you're walking right now is!? You are in defiance of a direct order after an accident that was entirely due to your negligence. I should throw you out right now. In fact, if you're not gone from here in the next 5 seconds, I will personally escort you out myself. You will leave your badge and you will not be allowed back into the lab."

"Windings!" Nyala gasped, "Surely, you don't mean-"

Sans stood frozen, "Well, you did just say that I'm not on the clock. So, right now, I'm not in defiance of any order. I'm just here to see my friend. But . . . I do understand and . . . I- if that's what it takes . . . if you do have to kick me out, then, okay. Until then, I'm staying."

"Sans, no." Nyala insisted, turning her attention directly back to the other irate Skeleton, "Honey, he's as worried about Corbel as we are. You can't keep him away at a time like this because it makes _you_ feel uncomfortable. We have to think about what Corbel would want right now . . . Can you honestly stand there and tell me that Corbel would turn Sans away?"

"It's for his own safety and his own well-being that I _have_ to!"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Honey, he's a threat! He's a danger to our son! And his past discrepancies have shown just that!"

Sans stood, looking between the two, shocked to be caught in the middle of something like this. There had to be something he could say to stop them arguing- something he could do to prove himself to them.

"As horrible as it was," Nyala combatted, "this was an _accident_! We can't blame Sans because the _cave_ was unstable!

"But there is no denying that none of us would be here now if they had stayed their course and did the work they were assigned. They had no business being _inside_ the old ruins and the only reason they were there in the first place was because-"

"Because they knew there was someone in _danger_! They knew someone needed their help and they didn't turn their backs on them! They're _heroes_ and yet here you are, treating Sans like a villain!"

"Heroic or not, was it worth trading the life of our son for the life of that human child!?"

"Our son is still alive! How could you write him off so easily!? He can still pull through this! So, don't give up on him now!"

"Stop!" Sans interjected, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides once again as he came to his decision, "Look, I know I fucked up! In a big way! I know that Corbel . . . is only in this situation because of me . . . I _know_ that! I can't change what happened . . . And I don't know how to even begin to make things right again . . . Or even if I _can_! So, if leaving really will help. If it will stop you from fighting and put you at ease. If it will help you help Corbel get better . . . Then . . . I'll leave. I'll resign and you never have to deal with me again . . . I just . . . Just let me say goodbye. That's all I ask."

"No!" Nyala pushed, "Sans! Don't do something so drastic! Windings! There has to be another way!"

"Actually," Gaster answered solidly, crossing his arms and giving a definitive nod, "For once, Sans and I seem to be of the same mind."

"No . . ." Nyala droned in a darkened note, "This isn't what I . . ."

There was another sound from behind the group, soft and nearly inaudible. A low groaning cut through the tension of the conversation.

"Corbel?" Nyala nearly gasped, her attention snapping to the bed where her son lay. She crossed the few steps and lowered herself to be at his level. "Corbel, what's the matter?"

"Did he wake up again?" Gaster pressed urgently, rushing over as well.

"N-no. It doesn't look like it. He's still sleeping . . . But he looks troubled and he's . . . He sounds like . . . he may be trying to say something."

"A nightmare . . . ?" Gaster hummed in thought as he leaned over to get a better listen.

Indeed, Corbel seemed to be struggling to speak, but his breathing was still even and still as deep as it could be considering his limitations. He was still sedated and he seemed to still be under Gaster's influence.

As he watched, Gaster noticed Corbel's remaining fingers twitch as if trying to call someone's attention.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn . . ." He continued to groan. And for a while longer, the sounds remained unintelligible mutters.

Near the entrance to the room, Sans stood, feeling very out of place during the family's moment. He dared not approach and he was sure to keep his thoughts to himself as he observed.

"Hmm . . ." Gaster uttered a few moments later, leaning in even closer.

"Was that . . .?" Nyala whispered.

"Yes, he's speaking in wingdings."

Sans frowned as well from his spot. Really, it made sense for Corbel to be able to speak, especially if he grew up with the doctor . . . but . . .

"I never knew he could speak wingdings." Sans said more to himself, "He's never done it before."

"He typically doesn't," Nyala answered, "but he learned very early in life and sometimes when he's upset, he'll slip into it for a moment. Honey, what is he trying to say?"

"It's . . . Difficult to make out. And his voice still sounds so bad but . . ."

Corbel continued to groan and mutter.

" . . . 'Stay . . .'?"

"Oh, Honey." Nyala's voice cooed, "We're not going anywhere."

" . . . 'Don't go' . . ." Gaster continued to translate, " . . . O-oh . . ."

"Windings, what is it?"

Gaster stood completely, taking a breath and calming himself.

"He must be dreaming." He excused, "Speaking to the figments of his delirium."

"What did he say?"

Gaster turned over his shoulder to look at the Skeleton waiting near the door.

"He's asking for you, Serif." He answered, more of that darkness seeping into his tone.

"'Dreaming'." Nyala retorted with a tiny bit of a smirk. "He's _responding_. Are you so blinded by your own bitterness that you'd dismiss something like that?"

Gaster turned to look back at his wife and fell silent.

"Sans." Nyala called, turning back now as she extended her hand toward him. Her smile seemed more pronounced, "Come here, please. He wants to talk to you."

Like he did when they were out in the hallway, Sans swallowed past the lump in his throat where his heart had taken residence. With a long breath, as he stabilized himself, he took a step forward, trying to ignore the feeling of Gaster's glare in his direction. Instead, he focused forward to where Nyala knelt and Corbel lay just behind her. If Corbel really was asking for him, the least he could do was answer him.

"Here he is, baby." Nyala's whispered, "Sans is here. He came to see you."

Right away, Nyala could sense a slight difference- an energy within Corbel that had been fading along with his HP. But now that he knew . . . Now that he could sense that other presence, she had hope that there was still a chance for him.

Sans stopped beside Nyala who took his hand firmly within her own, almost crushing his fingers in her trembling grip. Apparently, she had been placing quite a bit of her faith in this interaction. She had been counting on Sans' presence making a difference in Corbel's condition.

And from what she could see so far, that faith had been well placed.

"Say something to him." She pressed, "I'm sure that if he could hear your voice then . . ."

"Nyala." Gaster stepped forward, catching on to her thought process. He didn't continue, but he silently warned her that perhaps it was better if she didn't get her hopes up too high.

"Give me this . . ." She pleaded. "Go on, Sans."

She led Sans forward and released his hand and shifting to stand. She took a few steps backward to give them space.

As Sans looked over Corbel's unconscious form, that same tight feeling clutched at his chest and held onto his heart. He also knew what Nyala wanted from him . . . but at that moment, it felt less like he was helping and more like he was being forced to face what was possibly the biggest mistake of his life.

And really . . . wasn't that what he deserved? He couldn't run away from this. And the least he could do was address the victim of his latest fiasco.

He swallowed again, "H-hey, buddy." He said softly, "I . . . well, you're . . . um . . ." Sans stalled for a moment, words failing him. He couldn't think of a single thing to say. And nothing he could think of was appropriate enough for their current situation. He turned back to look at the others.

Nyala made a shooing motion at him, encouraging him to continue. In the same moment, she turned her back to him, reaching out to take Gaster's hand from where his arms were still folded across his chest.

"Let's give them a moment." She suggested.

"'A moment'?" Gaster questioned raising a brow, "You're suggesting we leave them _alone_ at a time like this?"

"You need to come back to check on Corbel in a half-hour right? Give them that time. Let them talk. It'll do them both some good."

Gaster looked between his wife and the scene at his son's bedside with a simmering glare.

"Five minutes."

"Twenty. Five isn't nearly enough time."

"Ten."

"Meet me halfway, honey."

Gaster scoffed, looking away for a second. "Fine. Fifteen."

"Thank you, hon." Nyala sighed, "Meanwhile, do you mind showing me where the break room is? It looks like you could use a break too."

With Nyala's guidance, the two made their way out of the room, leaving Corbel and Sans in the near silence with a reminder to use the PA if anything happens or if there was any new development. Once they'd left, the only sound that accompanied Sans and Corbel was the soft hum and the occasional beeping of the monitor on the other side of Corbel's bed.

Once the door was closed and they were alone, Sans released his breath. The air already felt a lot lighter without the doctor or even Mrs. Gaster around. There was so much stress, so much tension and so much pressure with the two of them there that it was a wonder that they hadn't completely fallen apart yet.

As Sans thought, he pulled up a chair that had been placed near the bedside table and sat beside Corbel.

It was still difficult to look at him for long, watching him suffer so much and knowing that he'd had a hand in it . . . But he did mean what he said. If there was any way that he could do something to help him through this, then he would do everything he could.

And Mrs. Gaster seemed to think that just talking would help.

So . . .

"Man . . . Where do I start . . . ?"

* * *

Nyala fell heavily into one of the seats surrounding the lunch table. As she rested her elbows on the table, she lifted her hands to cradle her skull. She let out a series of long breaths, still trying with some difficulty, to steady her nerves.

Behind her, Gaster worked, preparing their drinks almost silently. Though it was eating at him being so far away from Corbel during this time, it ate at him equally as much, if not more, to see the effect this all had on Nyala. He hated to see the amount of stress she was under . . . And he wished there was something he could do for her that would help ease her. Well, he knew the _best_ way to do that would be to stabilize Corbel. To save him, but since that option was still out of reach . . .

He walked to stand beside Nyala where she sat with her head in her hands. He had so much he wanted to say to her, but knew right here and right now were neither the time nor the place. He knew just why she was so adamant that Sans stayed and that he had a chance to talk to Corbel, but he also knew that there was little stake in the thought that just wishing and hoping would bring about a miraculous recovery . . . Especially for something like this. He knew it was little more than fantasy . . . No, that would be a conversation for later . . . or maybe not at all.

But still, he couldn't let that spirit die out in her.

Instead, he set a fresh cup of tea in front of her. He had a few bags of one of her favorite flavors on standby just in case . . . but he hadn't been planning on needing them really. He was glad that it really did end up being useful here.

"Here you are, Dearest." He said softly, "Please drink. You need to regain your strength. You've been giving so much tonight."

Nyala remained silent as she lowered one of her hands to take the cup. She sighed again, but she didn't move to drink.

"Nyala?" Gaster questioned, moving around the perimeter of the table, ". . . honey?"

"I thought I'd be ready." She said in a low mutter.

"What are you talking about?"

"Wingdings . . . what if . . . what if we lose him tonight? What if by this time tomorrow . . . Corbel is . . ."

Gaster stalled. Nyala, who had been the optimist in this situation, the one who had been clinging to hope as if it were a lifeline, was at her wit's end. Honestly, it was amazing she'd been able to hold on as long as she had . . . but now that even her optimism was running dry, it left Gaster feeling hollow.

"You're thinking in hypotheticals." He tried to comfort, taking a seat in a chair across from her and placing his hand over hers on the mug.

"Well, do you have a solution . . . ? Because I don't see a way out of this. And with the way this has been going . . ."

"You were the one who was saying not to write him off just yet. We'll find a way to save him. I just need you to hold onto that hope for a little while longer."

Nyala chuckled low in her throat, a little acidity rising to the surface.

"You say that." She groaned, "But what you're really doing is asking me to sit by and watch as my baby slowly slips away from between my fingers. Watch him suffer until his last breath. You're asking me to raise my hopes for an outcome that's-"

"It isn't impossible." Gaster cut in. "If it were . . . Then-"

Nyala laughed again mirthlessly, her hands tightening around her mug as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She shook her head slowly.

"God, you're just as delusional as I am . . ."

Gaster sighed now, gently stroking her fingers with his thumb.

"Maybe I am." He offered, "But it's a Hell of a lot better than giving up . . . Nyala, Dearest, you don't sound well. Perhaps I should take the first shift."

Nyala shook her head again, finally raising her eyes to look directly at Gaster. A very faint smile pulled at her mouth.

"I understand what you're trying to do . . . And I do appreciate it, but for as long as I have left, I want to spend it with him. Besides, you've been working so hard already to stabilize him. You really should get your rest in too. Also, I don't know what you would do left alone in a room with Sans after that last interaction."

Gaster hesitated, shaking his own head now, letting a tiny bit of his irritation out in a huff.

"I don't understand what good could possibly come from leaving them like that . . . In Corbel's state . . . He's so unstable that I would even call it reckless to leave them without supervision."

"Oh, Sans knows what's at stake here. He knows all too well. And he's responsible enough not to take any chances."

"I'd like to think the same . . . Despite my attitude toward him recently . . . However, I can't deny that it was that same assumption and that same lack of discipline that led to this situation to begin with. So forgive me if I'm not as eager to trust him with our son's life as you seem to be."

"Windings. I do understand why you're so hesitant . . . But Sans is taking this really hard himself. He's beating himself up so hard over this that it's driving him up the wall . . . Do you know what he was doing when I found him earlier?"

"Ignoring the basic rules of employment it seems like."

"He was holed up in an examination room, screaming to the top of his lungs. He was so upset that all concept of time and proximity was lost to him. He was so worried about Corbel and what he'd done that he was very nearly tearing himself apart. And he kept worrying about how you were reacting that he was too afraid to do anything, even move from his spot."

Gaster hummed at the story, though from the look and sound of it, he didn't seem as if he was particularly swayed by it.

"Windings, Honey, do you know what you're doing to that poor boy? Do you understand how much pressure he's under? He works so hard just to gain your approval. He wants to please you and all he wants is to fit in. He knows he's on the outside looking in and he wants to not only have your "approval" but to earn it. And time and again, you crush him. He will never see himself as anything worthy of you. In that first day, when Sans woke up after being brought to us from the CORE, he went on and on about you. He looks up to you in a way that rivals pure admiration. So of course when you tell him he's worthless or that he has no place here, he's going to believe you and he's going to take it personally.

"Windings . . ." Nyala sighed heavily, locking her gaze with his. Something pulling terribly at her. "Do you know how terrifying it is to hear someone apologize for _being alive_!? He apologized to me earlier for _existing_. Saying that everyone would be better off if he weren't around . . . if he'd never showed up. Wingdings . . . Sans is on a slippery slope right now and he's already beating himself up enough over this as it is. You can't turn him away now."

"Nyala. I might not have a choice. If the worst does happen . . . if we do lose Corbel . . . I can't ignore that. I will have to let him go."

"But right now . . ." Nyala pushed, "Sans is in there and he thinks that as soon as his time is up, he'll be kicked out, fired and alone . . . again. Wingdings, he's still just a boy just like ours. His life has already been so difficult for him. If he loses this new life that he's been able to build . . . in his current state of mind . . . Well . . . But that's me thinking in hypotheticals again."

Gaster let out another long breath.

"You really care about him, don't you? Even after everything that's happened."

"You know me . . . I was ready to take him in since that first day. If he'd accepted, we'd have two sons right now. Even if he doesn't think so, even if _you_ don't think so, I really do consider him to be one of us. And because he _is_ one of us, it is our responsibility to guide him and support him."

Again Gaster sighed, pushing the tea so it was closer to Nyala.

"I can't make any promises right now." He said solidly, "But if there's any way that I _can_ spare him . . . You have my word that I'll do it."

"Thank you." Nyala answered, that tiny smile pulling again at her features as she finally took the tea and raised it to drink. "That's all I can ask."

* * *

Corbel groaned, opening his eyes to pure darkness. No matter where he looked, there was blackness and nothingness. The air around him was thick and it was difficult to move . . . but it was also empty. Crushingly so. And he could tell he was completely alone. As far as he could see, there was no one and he couldn't feel the presence of another soul anywhere.

He was alone.

He couldn't really tell where he was or how long he'd been in there, but there was a nearly overwhelming feeling of fatigue as if the darkness was crushing him from all sides. He didn't want to move and even if he did find a reason, he didn't think he'd be able to find the energy.

It was sometime during this stint that he noticed a faint glowing in the distance. At first, he saw it more as an annoyance than as anything else. The light was bright in comparison to his surroundings and it was messing with his rest.

Soon, along with the light, there were a few distant sounds as well. They sounded muddled and indistinct.

Until a burst of bright laughter pierced the area. A small child's screaming laughs chased him to where he lay. It sounded vaguely familiar, but he didn't pay it much mind. After all, most children sounded pretty similar at that age.

It wasn't until he heard another voice that his attention was pulled and his eyes snapped open.

"Corbel, you sneaky little thing! Thought you could get out of bath time so easily, did you?"

"Mom . . . ?" Corbel asked, slowly pushing through his dreary and foggy sense of awareness.

Before him, a fuzzy archway ebbed into existence, and a scene unfolded for him to see.

He was back in his parents' house, darting through the hallways at top speed. He was laughing and squealing at the top of his lungs . . . And he was completely naked as his mother chased after him with a patient, yet tired smile pulling at her features.

Just from a quick glance, it was easy to see that the young boy's hands were completely intact and there were no visible pores or fractures in any of the limbs and there were absolutely no holes in his hands. As the tiny Corbel ran, a wall of pearlescent rainbow sprung up at the end of the hall, blocking his movements and trapping him. From there, his mother easily caught up and she was able to scoop up the little naked boy in spite of all of his struggling.

"Mom!" Adult Corbel called into the archway, hoping to catch her attention. If he could reach her, then maybe he could get some answers about his situation. "Mom!?"

Of course, no matter how much he called and waved and tried, it was as if his mother wasn't able to hear him. So, his voice wouldn't work with these figments . . . Is that what that meant?

"Alright. Alright, baby."She giggled, "Now you're cutting into your storytime before bed. The longer you run away, the less time you have."

"Story!" The little boy cried excitedly, and from the sound of it, he was still learning the basics of speech. "Storytime!"

"You do like your stories, huh?"

"Story!"

"Okay, but you have to take your bath first, okay?"

From there, his mother spun him around and held his tiny form close as the two of them made their way toward the bathroom. The scene went dark and Corbel was cut off from the others as he was sealed away once again in the nothing.

It took a while, but more scenes like that showed themselves and some of them seemed very familiar. He watched them, unable to interact with the players in the sick parade.

Scenes from his childhood played before him.

In one, he was playing with Undyne and the Blook boys deciding who would be "it" for their next game of tag.

In another, he was coughing heavily. It was a new experience and it scared the little boy beyond measure. When the dust showed up, he screamed and he cried trying to find a grown-up to help him. No one knew what was going on. They had to call his dad at work.

In yet another, he was coughing so badly that he has to be sent home and told to stay there. He had been losing fingers recently, the holes in his hands becoming too large. On top of that, his ribs seemed to be falling apart as well.

The next in the sequence seemed not too long afterward. He was lying in bed, reading with his parents and trying to comfort them when they lost their composure and cried.

Next up, was a night he recognized. It was the night that Gaster gave him his first inhaler. He'd been coughing heavily one night, to the point that his parents began to panic. He was five years old and they'd been reading together. His father startled him playfully and he began coughing uncontrollably. Though it was still in development and the device hadn't been fully tested yet, Gaster grabbed the prototype inhaler and gave it to Corbel. That inhaler saved his life that night.

Except . . . in this version of events that he was watching, his father didn't have the inhaler. He didn't have anything! Corbel kept coughing and his parents panicked trying other ways to soothe him. None of it worked. From outside the scene, Corbel watched in terror as his own body began to crumble and turn to dust in his mother's arms as she sang a lullaby to him. His breath caught as he witnessed the younger version of himself draw his last breath. The scene went dim and faded to black.

Another sound caught his attention and he turned again to face it. Another low light shone through and he could hear his father's voice. This was a new scene, something he'd never seen before . . . where was this . . . ? _When_ was this . . . ? It wasn't one of his memories, that was for damned sure . . . Maybe his father's . . . ?

In the short scene, Corbel witnessed from a first-person perspective, interacting slightly from the "camera's" perspective. He saw his father as he turned his attention to the voice. Gaster sounded so relieved and excited as if he hadn't been happy for ages!

"Oh! Good morning, Son!" He cheered like he hadn't seen him in years.

More darkness and more weightlessness as he was thrust backward from the scene and back into the void.

When he was aware once again, he was in a room surrounded by people. Again, he could hear the voice of his father.

"This is P-497305" He was saying, "I created him to be an asset to the entire monster race, but before he can fulfill his purpose, he will need to be trained, "That is where you come in."

Corbel looked around and saw several familiar faces. There was Mr. Gaine! And Maltez! And Baelin! And Ruddard!

Another voice sounded with a disbelieving scoff. "Is _that_ what that says?" It asked, "Heh. I've been calling him 'Papyrus' this whole time!"

Immediately, the voice made Corbel perk up.

"Sans . . . Sans!?"

"I dunno, Doc. You sure about this thing?"

Corbel tried to turn his head to follow the sound, but he was unable to control his movements. Eventually, the voice's owner stepped into view, waving a hand before his eyes.

"Not the talkative type, huh?"

"Well, he is brand new . . ." Said another, almost unfamiliar voice. Female. "Maybe he hasn't learned to speak yet."

She took a step forward as well, scribbling something down on a clipboard.

Kit!? What was _she_ doing at the lab, with a lab coat!

From then, flashes of light seemed to blink on and off in quick succession. With each blink, there was a new scene.

Tests and trials. Mazes and puzzles. CHECKS and simulations. His stamina improved with each test.

His first trip outside. First just around the lab, then around Hotland, then Waterfall, then Snowdin.

He was with Sans walking when they saw three young Rabbit children screaming for help. There was a human stuck in the Ruins. And Sans assured them that they would check it out.

This seemed very familiar to Corbel. Didn't this already happen? When they found the human, she screamed and ran away, tripping and causing a rockslide. The human was crushed in the rockslide and immediately, Corbel went into action. No! That's not how it was supposed to go! He ran up to the rocks and he and Sans tried to pull them out of the way. The human was badly hurt, but maybe they could free her and take her back to the lab.

There was so much blood.

They made it back to the lab and the scene went dark. Corbel was thrust back into darkness.

When he opened his eyes again, he was with Kit and she was smiling at him with a sweet grin as she wrote something else down. She congratulated him on another day and assured him that he'd do better next time. The door opened and immediately, her expression turned firm and bitter.

"What do you want, Gaine?"

"What's with all of this hostility? We're coworkers after all. I just wanted to check-in and make sure everything was . . . working properly. That the experiment was behaving itself."

"We're fine, Gaine. Just need to finish this report and turn it in to the doctor."

"Ah, about that!" Gaine smiled, "Why don't you let me take that off your hands. You look pretty exhausted today, Kit. Let me turn it in for you and you can go home and get some rest."

"I said, we're fine, Gaine! Just leave me alone."

Gaine reached out and grabbed her arm at the wrist, halting her movements.

"I'm afraid, I have to insist that you hand over _all_ of your reports for today."

"Not a chance. Now, let me go!"

As she struggled to free herself, Gaine held fast to her wrist. Kit fought back, twisting herself to get away and slipping out of her lab coat and crossing the room to escape.

Corbel was shocked. He knew Gaine and he would never try to fight a coworker. And just what was in Kit's reports that Gaine didn't want the doctor to see? What was going on?

"Fine, you wanna do this the hard way?" Gaine poised himself in a way that told Corbel he was ready for a fight.

Right away, as if on autopilot, Corbel took a fighting stance as well. His body recognized the motions. After all, by this point, he'd been in several fight simulations and scenarios . . . but even now, he had no control of his body. His attacks. His movements were not his own. All he knew was FIGHT and he was aiming for Gaine.

Gaine fought back, pushing past Corbel pretty easily and went directly for Kit once again, who dodged his every attack . . . When Gaine grabbed her arm again, she screamed, struggling to get away from him.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Gaine hissed.

He extended his claws . . . they pierced directly through Kit's chest and she fell silent, dropping the reports all around her. When Gaine released her, she fell to her knees and then to her side. Her form went still and she immediately began to turn to dust.

Corbel froze, unable to process what just happened. Kit . . . And Gaine was the one who . . . all for some paper . . . !?

"Shit . . ." Gaine spat, reaching down to grab as many of Kit's papers as he could and adding them to his own collection as if they were all together.

The magic within Corbel flared. Again, his body went on autopilot and he lashed out at Gaine, throwing bones and blasts of orange magic at him. He killed Kit! There was no way he was going to escape! Kit's screaming must have alerted someone. Someone was on their way, right? All he had to do was hold Gaine until they arrived.

But Gaine was too fast. He dodged every one of his attacks. He ran from the room, crying out about how the experiment was going crazy and how it was on a rampage. The others showed up and filled the hall just in front of the doorway.

Gaine was with them.

Gaine killed Kit.

Gaine was near his father and near Sans! Surely, he was going to kill them too!

Gaine had to be stopped.

Corbel attacked, "aiming" in order to strike Gaine. The others panicked and Sans moved everyone, including Gaine, out of the way while his own father attacked back.

Again, Corbel was ripped from the scene and flung backward into the darkness.

For a while, there were no more flashes of light, there were no more scenes. Again, he was completely alone . . . floating in the dark with no way to know where he was going . . .

He was haunted by the scenes he'd just witnessed. What _was_ all of that!? Was that what was happening now!? Why couldn't he speak to the others!? Why wasn't he in control of his own body?

"Hey there, buddy. So here's where you ended up."

"Sans!" Corbel called through the dark. Again, it was as if his voice refused to work, but damn it if he wasn't going to keep trying! "Sans, is that you!?"

"Long time, no see."

"Sans! Thank goodness!"

"Woah," Sans' voice sighed, echoing through the darkness, "I guess someone really wasn't happy with your results. Let's take a look-see."

"Wha . . . Sans!?"

"Aw man. It looks like one day you just up and stopped responding to stimuli of any kind. Why? What happened? Either way, I guess Gaster decided to nix you . . . Kinda sucks if you ask me . . . I mean, I can see why he'd want to decommission you . . . But 'abomination' is a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Wait, what!? Nix!? Decommission!? ABOMINATION!? Sans, what are you talking about!? It's me! It's Corbel! SANS!"

"Seriously, though. You started off so strongly and you had so much potential. Heh, I know Gaster was really rootin' for ya . . ." Sans' voice and his tone fell. ". . . and you know what? So was I."

Corbel breathed heavily, Sans' words and his tones frightening him. Why was he talking like that!? It sounded like his dad had given up on him . . . he was going to "decommission" him!? What about his mom!? Where was his mom!? What was going on!? Why couldn't he escape this darkness!? Why couldn't he wake up!?

"But still, you can't argue against results like these . . . I just . . . wish we could've pinpointed what went wrong before now . . . Well, whatever the reason . . . I'm really sorry. Maybe if I'd been more hands-on with you, I could've found a way to help you. But now . . . It just feels like . . . Like somehow I failed you."

"No! No, Sans! Please, listen to me!? You didn't . . . Sans!? C'mon! Sans! I'm here! I'm right here!"

"Geez, look at me," Sans muttered, "blubbering over a science project- and a dud at that. Heh, so, I guess what I'm trying to say here, I mean since this is probably the last time I'll get to tell you so, I just wanted to say, thank you for being here . . . and for putting up with me. You really have been a great audience . . ."

"No! No! Sans! PLEASE, SANS! Stay! Sans! Don't go!"

"Thanks, Papyrus."

Corbel froze once again . . . Papyrus . . . ?

"Well, I guess that's it then. G'night, bro. I'll see you around." Sans continued, his voice sounding more and more distant. "Or, y'know. Maybe not."

"Sans . . . ?" Corbel sighed.

The silence took over once again and it left Corbel feeling completely empty. Even Sans and his own parents had given up on him.

It felt like hours that he floated there, unable to speak or cry out. Unable to sleep or wake up. Unable to see anything beyond his own form and even _that_ didn't really feel real anymore.

There was no way to tell just how long he'd been there . . . or how long he would be there . . . for all he knew, this was his new life.

Darkness . . . and Silence . . .

Suddenly, in the distance, there was a murmuring sound . . . voices . . . voices arguing. His parents . . . and Sans, but he couldn't understand what they were saying.

"H-hey, buddy." Said a soft voice, closer than the others, "I . . . well, you're . . . um . . ."

Sans came back! But . . . this time Sans sounded a bit different. Nervous and sad and maybe a bit afraid.

"Sans . . ." Why did he sound like that? What was wrong!?

The other voices muttered, but he couldn't understand them. Soon, they faded, but he could still feel the presence of one other. Sans was still around. Good, he did stay . . .

"A lot has happened, huh?"

* * *

"A lot has happened, huh? On my way here, there was so much stuff that I wanted to say . . . Stuff that I _needed_ to tell you before it was too late . . . And of course, now that I'm here, now that we've got the room to ourselves for a while . . . I can't remember any of it.

"So let me just start with this . . ."

Hesitantly, Sans reached out across Corbel's body to gently take his hand where it rested over his stomach. He carefully tied his orange bandana to his wrist, finally able to return the accessory.

Corbel was still so fragile and Sans feared shattering a bone that might have been on the brink. So, as gingerly as he could, as soon as he'd finished tying off the cloth, he held onto Corbel's hand, stroking his fingers in tiny soft circles. Just a little something to let him know he was there.

* * *

Through the dark empty space, he could feel something warm. And in that moment, there was a slight pressure over his fingers as if someone was holding his hand . . . but as he looked through the darkness, he wasn't able to see anything but his broken hand and three fingers. Until a subtle glow began to encase them.

What the . . .

He could feel the soft soothing circles now and he began to relax.

"Sans . . ."

Sans continued to speak. His words were muffled and difficult to make out, but they were there.

* * *

"I just . . . I still can't believe you would do something like what you did . . . I mean . . . if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now.

"There's a huge part of me that really wishes that you didn't do that . . . I didn't deserve to be saved . . . and you didn't deserve what happened to you. If I could, I'd switch places with you . . . I put you in that danger to begin with, so . . . yeah.

"But Mrs. Gaster . . . your mom, said something that really hit home for me, so I'm gonna take her advice a little.

"Thank you, Corbel. You _really_ didn't have to, but . . . you saved me. Twice now. I'm alive right now because you were there . . . and if you weren't . . . well, I don't know where I'd be. I don't know _who_ I'd be, so. Thanks for being there. Thanks for supporting me . . . even though I know I can be difficult sometimes . . . and I'm sorry it took me so long to say it."

* * *

Corbel had to focus hard in order to hear Sans and even then, his words sounded as if he were speaking through a pillow, underwater, while a storm raged.

But he could hear the tone. Sans sounded so upset. He was saddened by something and troubled and maybe a bit angry, but still, he was so soft with his touch.

Corbel wished he could do something to set his mind at ease.

* * *

"I was talking to her earlier . . . your mom . . . and to Alia too, and they both told me that you wouldn't want me blaming myself for this . . . and though it's a nice sentiment. I can't see any other way about it. Even if you don't or if you wouldn't or whatever, it doesn't mean that I don't or that I won't.

"And your dad agrees. And he's right, you know. Every time you're anywhere near me, something happens and you end up suffering for it . . . So, there's a very real chance that . . . this might be the last time we're able to talk like this.

"So before I go, I just wanted to tell you that . . . I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Everything I put you through.

"You really do mean a whole lot to me . . . and I don't think I ever told you. So, I'm sorry for that. And on top of that, I can't help but feel guilty for . . . well. You're . . . I never meant for it to go this way, but I suppose I really am responsible not only for your broken heart . . . but for the fact that it never mended. The other night . . . when you . . . when we . . . well, anyway, it really helped to put things into perspective for me. I realized a few things that night. That you'd never actually given up and you still had that hope . . . even though it's been years . . . and it got me thinking about my own situation . . . what are the odds . . . that all this time, Ava would still be waiting for me? It's been about six years since I've even talked to her and when I _did_ talk to her last . . . it wasn't on the best terms. She . . . essentially dumped me. And then I disappeared off the face of the Earth. So it makes sense that she's probably moved on by now, right? So . . . I guess what I'm saying is . . . maybe I should've done the same. I'm sorry I kinda strung you along all this time, only to realize now that I . . . that . . ."

* * *

In the darkness, Corbel could feel his attention being split. On one hand, Sans was whispering to him here . . . and from the sound of it, he was talking about something serious . . . Something important about their relationship . . . ?

But further away, there was the now-familiar dim light of a scene from . . . he wasn't quite sure where they were from but Sans was over there too! In the scene, there was the flash of purple . . . and Sans' pained cry. It was the angriest he'd ever heard Sans and he felt himself being pulled toward that scene. Sans needed help!

He moved, trying to push himself forward, but the warm light around his hand kept him still. He was anchored to this Sans . . . and he wouldn't be able to get to the other unless he broke this connection.

In the scene, Sans rushed forward, screaming in fury at Gaine! Had Gaine done something else!? Flashes of bright white light shot forward and Sans grabbed at Gaine's soul, slamming him around the room. Corbel watched with terrified widened eyes at the show of force and for a while, he was stunned. When Sans had Gaine pinned up against the wall, Corbel could feel himself step forward and away from the warm hand around his.

"Sans . . ." He tried, "Perhaps it would be better if you-"

"stay out of this, papyrus!"

Again, Corbel hesitated . . . Papyrus again? What the heck was going on? Why did he keep calling him-

Gaine smiled wickedly, ready to attack while Sans was distracted!

"SANS!" Corbel screamed, reaching out. He was able to catch Sans' collar and pull him back by his T-shirt. Gaine's attack still hit though and it caught Sans across the ribs before he fell heavily to the ground.

Corbel was thrown again from the scene and the portal went dark.

* * *

There was a subtle clench in Corbel's hand as Sans held it in his. It was accompanied by a soft moan.

"Corbel . . . ?" Sans asked cautiously, "What's goin' on, bud? Are you okay?"

Corbel continued to moan, his hand tightening.

"Nnnnnn . . . . Sssssss . . . Sssaaa."

"Yeah, Corbel! I'm here! I'm right here. Oh, please be okay."

Corbel's breath was shallow and quick as he continued to try to speak. The intermittent beeps from the monitor became more frequent and his HP began to drain faster. Right away, Sans' hopeful expression fell. Was he waking up? Was he in pain?

Damn it! If only he knew how to _heal_!

His own breath becoming shallow and his own panic rising, Sans turned toward the PA system. If he really was waking up. He would have to contact his parents right away. He stood uneasily, the sharp pain shooting through his leg and reminding him of his own injury, and he looked between the PA and Corbel for a few seconds.

"I should . . ."

Then, just as suddenly as the symptoms arose, they dissipated. Corbel's tense frame relaxed and his breath calmed and the tightened grip on Sans' hand loosened and became gentle once again. His HP slowed its drain and the beeping of the monitor slowed. He was back to his resting state.

"Corbel . . . ?"

He didn't answer. He caught his breath and relaxed completely. But there was something different. A subtle change that made Sans stall once again.

From his one visible eye, tears welled up, gathering until they were too heavy to hold. They streamed down his face steadily. Was it because of the pain in his body or because of something he saw in his dreams. What were the circumstances behind the tears? How did he even know if they were . . .

No, after a reaction like that, there was no doubt. Corbel was in pain. In more ways than one. And was he just supposed to stand and do nothing? There _had_ to be something he could do to help . . . just talking wasn't going to get the job done . . . but what could he do!?

Sans reached out slowly with his free hand and gently thumbed at Corbel's cheek, wiping the tears away. As soon as he'd cleared them, however, they came right back as more took their place.

Sans' grip on Corbel's hand tightened slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Corbel." Sans addressed softly, his voice catching in his own emotion once again, "None of this should have ever happened. And I know it's my fault that it did happen this way . . . I-I just wish there was something more I could do! I wish I could do something or give you something that'll help! I wish I could . . ."

Could what? Take away his pain. Carry it for him. Repay him for his sacrifice.

Repay him . . .

"My time is almost up . . . and I still haven't found any way to help you at all."

Sans leaned in over Corbel once again, touching his skull to the other's.

"If there was a way that I could pay you back for what you've given me, I'd do it in a heartbeat. You gave me a chance at life. You gave me your undying support. You gave me your trust and you gave me your love. If I could repay you for all of it . . . give you back what you've given me . . . would it even be enough?"

Corbel seemed to hum quietly in his sleep, perhaps in response, or perhaps due to whatever was going on in his unconscious state. Either way, it felt to Sans like he was answering.

With a sigh, Sans tilted his head up to touch his mouth to Corbel's forehead in a soft kiss. The slight warmth escaped his notice.

* * *

Again, Corbel sat in the dark, unable to do much else. The scene faded and another did not dawn. Did that mean that the Sans in those visions really did die? Had Gaine killed him too!? And what about Papyrus? What was going on with him? Why had Sans kept calling him that name? Was that . . . his other self?

Had he failed to save Sans in that life . . . ? Was he really just gone . . . ? Just like that . . . ?

Corbel curled in on himself, bringing his knees to his chest and lowering his head to cover it in his arms.

He hated this dark! He hated this space! He hated this nothingness! He was sick of it all! He wanted out! He wanted to get back to his own life. He wanted to get back to where he knew he belonged. Back to his friends, back to the lab, back to his parents . . . back to . . .

"Sans . . ." Corbel cried. He still wasn't 100% certain what became of him in his own reality. The last he saw, Sans was being pushed away from the cave as the boulders fell in around him. He hoped that Sans was safe, but he had no way of really knowing.

The light encompassing his hand returned and it was even brighter and warmer than before.

That's right, the mumbling voice here was also Sans' voice, wasn't it? Was that _his_ Sans, though? Was that Sans another from a different timeline . . . a different life . . . a different reality?

How could he be sure that Sans was _his_ Sans?

"Corbel . . . ?"

The voice! It was so clear now! All of a sudden, he could hear the voice as clearly as if he'd been right in front of him.

A soft touch to his cheek wiped away his tears and ripped him from his thoughts so he turned his attention up.

"Sans . . .?"

Before him, there was another Skeleton, seemingly shrouded in light. The same light that held his hand and the same warmth that wiped at his cheek.

But even though it shared the same Skeletal form, its features were blurred and even the smile seemed more ephemeral than tangible.

With his hand outstretched, Sans lowered himself to kneel before Corbel so they were about eye-level.

"I'm so sorry, Corbel." He said softly, "None of this should have ever happened. And I know it's my fault that it did happen this way . . . I-I just wish there was something more I could do! I wish I could do something or give you something that'll help! I wish I could . . ."

"Sans . . . It's okay. It's not your fault. As long as you're okay . . . _Are_ you okay? What's with this glowy thing? And have you seen the other you . . . Who is Papyrus?"

"My time is almost up . . . and I still haven't found any way to help you at all."

"Sans . . . ? Sans, what are you talking about? What do you mean your time's almost up!? What's going on!?"

Sans hesitated and leaned in closer to touch their skulls together gently. Immediately, Corbel was stunned. What the heck was going on!? Why was Sans acting this way!? Why was he speaking this way?

"If there was a way that I could pay you back for what you've given me, I'd do it in a heartbeat. You gave me a chance at life. You gave me your undying support. You gave me your trust and you gave me your love. If I could repay you for all of it . . . give you back what you've given me . . . would it even be enough?"

"Sans . . . I don't care about that. I just . . . Just let me know that . . . Just being here is enough . . . Don't you know that by now!? That's all I ever wanted. Just be here."

Sans let out a sigh as he tilted his head a bit more. He placed a soft kiss to Corbel's forehead. A moment later, his form gave way and shattered into a million tiny specks of light.

"W-wait!" Corbel called after him, the image frightening him a bit, "Sans! Sans!? Answer me!"

The specks of light all floated about Corbel as if they were fireflies, shining and helping to illuminate the thick darkness all around him. Seconds later, however, those tiny lights all began to crowd around Corbel, landing gently on him, warming his very soul and melding flawlessly into him. That warmth spread throughout his entire body and filled him to the brim with magic and light. That light began to emanate from his being as well and it shone through that darkness, cutting through it as easily as a knife through soft butter.

* * *

The Observation Room was absolutely silent when Sans placed his kiss to Corbel's head. The monitor made no noise whatsoever, and in that moment, it was just the two of them as the unintended exchange took place.

If anyone else had been around, they would have noticed the soft golden glow surrounding Corbel's body as Sans' soul began to glow a soft blue in turn.

If anyone else had been around, they would have noticed when Corbel's HP bar stopped draining and actually began to fill again slowly. They also would have noticed Corbel's dim silhouette on the monitor flash and brighten in vitality as more magic began to flow through it.

If anyone were to look under Corbel's bandages, they would have seen the incredible sight of fractured bone coming together and smoothing over. And even underneath the patch on his right eye, the less serious fractures began to heal!

If anyone else had been around, they would have noticed when the glow in the room began to dim and Sans pulled away.

And if there had been anyone around to CHECK Sans, they would have noticed that he was now missing 5 off of his Max HP.


	17. Chapter 17- Wake

**A.N: Welcome back, dearest readers! It's so nice to see you again! And to those who have just joined us: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? THIS IS SUPER SPOILER TERRITORY! I will be MORE than happy to welcome you properly once you've caught up with the story! And if you're new and you HAVE caught up already . . . I'm sorry for yelling!**

 **Anyway, things in-story have been pretty tense for a while now. I wonder how this whole crazy fiasco is going to play out! When last we saw our heroes, Corbel was being pulled every-which-way by the figures of his visions. And Sans was trying to find a way to help his suffering friend. Let's join them, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Wake**

* * *

(wāk)

 **Verb:**

1\. to emerge or cause to emerge from a state of sleep; to stop sleeping

 **Noun:**

2\. a watch or vigil held beside the body of someone who has died

* * *

It wasn't too much longer afterward that there was a soft knock.

"Sans . . . ?" said an equally soft voice.

Sans lifted his eyes and turned to look back at the door.

"Sans, are you okay in here?"

"Mrs. Gaster." Sans answered just as quietly, "Is my time up . . . ? Where's the Doctor?"

"He's resting for the moment. I'm here for my shift."

She entered the room completely and closed the door behind her, which to Sans, meant two things. One, Doctor Gaster wouldn't be following. And two, she wasn't kicking him out right away.

"How is he?" She asked, looking back to where her son slept.

Sans released a heavy and exhausted sigh, thinking over the past fifteen minutes or so. "He's been out the whole time . . . There was a moment where I thought he was going to wake up and, honestly, it kinda scared the crap outta me, but he didn't wake up and he's been like this ever since."

As Nyala made her way across the room, Sans took that as his cue to stand. She would need the chair he was using in order to keep watch over Corbel. When she saw that he was moving from the seat, she shook her head, insisting that he keep the seat for the time being.

"Thank you, Sans, for watching over him." She smiled.

Sans nodded once, giving her a slight bow from the seat.

"He really is strong, isn't he?" Sans acknowledged.

"He is. Even if it might not be physical strength, he always finds a way to persevere especially if it's for his friends. He's not to be underestimated."

"I guess not. Is that why you wanted to gather his friends around?" Sans speculated, "Because you knew that if his friends were around, they would support him and give him a little more incentive to pull through?"

"You say 'they' like you're not included. Sans, surely you know just how much Corbel treasures your company. He responded just to the sound of your voice. That speaks volumes on its own."

Sans released a soft sigh and lowered his head. "I don't think I really did until very recently. But I made my apologies already for being so utterly clueless before now . . . and I hope that I can somehow make it up to him."

Nyala hummed and passed Sans on his left side to take a seat at the foot of Corbel's bed.

"Sans . . . do you mind if I ask you something?"

Something in the tone of the question made Sans consider and reconsider his answer. Of course, it was something serious, but there was something foreboding in her voice as well . . .

But then again, did he really have the right to refuse?

"What's the question?" He asked cautiously.

Nyala's gaze turned to watch the rise and fall of Corbel's chest. He looked so peaceful now. So already, that was an improvement from before . . . But how long would it last?

. . . How long would _he_ last?

"I've asked this question of Wingdings already, but I wanted to know what your answer is . . . If . . . There's no way to turn this around . . . If we lose Corbel to this . . . What will you do?"

Sans kept his head lowered and did not look up. He had to take several moments to think about how he was going to answer that.

"If Corbel . . . Doesn't make it out of this . . . I don't . . . I'll . . . Have to accept that I'll have his blood on my hands for the rest of my life . . . And I'll have to stand and take whatever punishment is coming my way. Whatever you and the doc've got for me. Whatever his friends've got. Everyone Corbel's touched. And I'll have to deal with that . . . After that, though . . . Well, you don't have to worry about that. You'll never have to deal with me again."

"Hmm. . . I was afraid of that." Nyala sighed, "And I must say, I'm a little disappointed."

"Disappointed . . . ?"

Nyala nodded, "I never took you for one who would run away so easily."

Sans perked at that, turning to tilt his eyes up to Mrs. Gaster in mild shock, "Wait, run? No, that's not what I'm-"

"Yes, you'll stay and take responsibility. You'll take the blame and let everyone make you the villain because you think it's what you deserve. Are you saying that you won't even stick around and help those who are hurting? You're just going to leave them broken while what? You go off alone and suffer in silence? Or will you do something more drastic?"

Sans fell quiet, his eyes lowering once again to the floor between them.

"Have you considered your other options? That maybe it would be better if you did stay around. Maybe there's a way for you to still do some good and maybe in the process, you'll be healed as well?"

". . . But, I . . ."

"You say that you want to 'make it up to him'. Have you considered that this might be the way to do it?"

Sans remained silent, thinking it over. How, after all of this, would Sans be of any use to anyone? He would be the focal point of so much disdain that even being in the same room with him could set someone off . . . Just like Doctor Gaster now.

But then again . . . She did have a point. There would be a lot of people who would be in pain if the worst were to happen . . . Himself included. And the best way to get through it would, undoubtedly, be together. But that being said, man, did she had a way of driving her point home in a way that stung like Hell.

"But that, as my husband would say, is only me speaking hypothetically." Nyala cracked a tiny smile, "As it stands, Corbel is still alive and for all we know . . . wait a second!"

Sans' eyes widened, noticing as several completely different emotions shot through Mrs. Gaster. At first there was surprise and a little shock that melted into apprehension that gave way to skepticism and transitioned into disbelief that finally turned into something that he hadn't seen on her in a long time. She seemed to be filled with a certain enthusiasm and spark that had been completely missing before now. He noticed that this entire time, during their silence, her eyes had trained to the monitor as it displayed all of Corbel's information.

"What is it?" Sans asked, trying to pinpoint what she was looking at.

She remained silent for a moment, her eyes glued to the monitor. After a few seconds more, her eyes widened and a bit more of her smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

"His HP . . . is stable. I thought that certainly, I would have to heal him right about now . . . that he would only be at about a quarter of his Max . . . but this. His HP isn't depleting _nearly_ at the same rate as before . . . It hasn't moved at _all_ since I've been looking at it . . . Not only that, but it has actually gone up since his last CHECK . . . how . . . ? Sans, did you . . . did you heal him while you were here?"

Sans looked again to the monitor and to Mrs. Gaster's noticeably more chipper appearance, "I-I wish I could say I did." He answered honestly, "But I actually never learned how to heal."

"But then . . . how . . . ?" Nyala looked once again between the monitor and Corbel. She chanced a look toward Sans as well to find his curious but confused expression.

"Anyway," She continued, speaking more to herself than to Sans, "This is a step in the right direction! And it must be the reason he's sleeping so peacefully. I'll tell his father about this when he comes back for his shift. For now, we should let him rest as long as he possibly can. After all, even though Corbel's HP might finally be stable for now, that doesn't mean that he's in the clear just yet. I'll still have to keep a close eye on him . . . but still. His HP isn't draining . . . I-I don't know what you did, Sans, but whatever it was . . . Thank you!"

"O-oh . . . I didn't do anything." Sans insisted, a little stunned by the praise and gratitude immediately after painting himself as a villain and scapegoat for so long. Honestly, the direction switched so suddenly that he thought he might actually be suffering from a little whiplash. "I was just . . . I talked to him like you suggested."

"Then . . . it worked?" Nyala sighed through a small bit of relief. "Gently stimulating his senses through familiar sounds and conversation. It might not look like much, but Sans, you really did help a lot and we do thank you for it! Even if it doesn't quite look or feel like it at the moment. From here, because his HP won't be draining nearly as quickly as before . . . now that it's been normalized, we can focus on making him more comfortable so he's not in pain when he wakes up. Perhaps we can even find ways of mending him . . ."

"Actually," Sans began, "I've been thinking about that. "You said that the doc had this same degenerative disease when he was young, right? But someone was able to stop it in him . . . Do we know anything about that someone? Who they were? What their methods might have been? Does Gaster remember the procedure at all?"

"Oh, Sans." Nyala hummed. "Wingdings has been working on finding that solution for years, with little result. He does remember the one who stopped the spread in him as well as the remedies and drugs that eased him during his recovery and those that have helped him cope since. But when she died, most of her work pertaining to those specific procedures vanished with her. Wingdings has poured over her research notes and experiments, trying to find solutions in her remaining works, but so far, he's come up almost empty-handed, even after all this time. The most he's been able to do for Corbel so far has been the inhaler and Corbel's cuffs."

"His cuffs . . . ?" Sans questioned, "You mean those gloves he wears all the time?"

"Exactly. Those cuffs are how he's been able to retain his independence."

Sans hummed in thought. "And how do they work?"

"They are prosthetic fingers that connect to solid bands around his wrists. They are attuned to his specific magical signature and allow him to control each finger individually like his real hands. It took a lot of time, practice and patience for him to be able to use them."

"I'll bet. I honestly didn't even know they weren't part of him . . . I just thought he really liked wearing those gloves."

Nyala's soft smile returned and spread. "Yes, he was adamant about the design. He wanted them to look as natural as possible. And the fingerless glove 'looked cool' so he could wear them to school and still be in style."

Sans actually let out a bit of a chuckle at that, "I never thought he was the type to care that much . . ." He thought again about the outfits Corbel had chosen to wear, even recently, to the bar and to other casual settings. "But then again. I guess I should have expected it. He does find clever ways to cover up in a way that doesn't draw attention to the fact that he's doing it. I never caught on at all until Undyne happened to mention it to me . . .

"Anyway." he continued, "Those cuffs got me thinking. What are his prosthetics made of? Can the doc make more? Not only for his hands and maybe his foot, but for the sections in his body that aren't as strong anymore? The missing ribs? Can he use it to graft the breaks in his sternum and in his clavicle. Is there a way to use the material to hold the fractures together? He could use the same material as bone grafts and replacements so they wouldn't just be prosthetic, but a part of his structure . . ."

His proposal was met with momentary silence. During the time, the monitor beeped a few times, filling the space between them.

"O-of course," Sans began again a bit apprehensively, "If I'm suggesting it, I'm sure the doc's already thought about it . . . as well as why it won't work . . . And if it was worth the effort, he would've done it by now."

"Now. Don't say that." Nyala answered, "It is a very good idea, and it's worth bringing up with him. If it's an option he's considered in the past, then we can explore other avenues. Maybe we can look into why the idea was discarded, and remedy those reasons, or it will begin a whole new line of suggestion. It's definitely worth looking into and I'll be sure to bring it up with him when he returns. Until then, Sans, you look absolutely worn out. Perhaps it would be best if you got some rest as well?"

Sans scoffed, "Do I really look that bad?"

Nyala kept her smile as she looked back toward Sans, a bit of empathy in her eyes, "You look terrible." She answered honestly.

"Gee thanks . . . Well, I guess if Mama Gaster says so, then there's no denying it." As if on cue, a massive yawn fought its way through Sans and he had to struggle in order to keep it in check.

At the same time, a short puff of laughter escaped Nyala as well.

"Mama Gaster, huh?" She questioned with a slight shake of her head, "Well, I must admit, that's a new one."

"Well, yeah. It does fit, don't you think? And actually, Gaine, one of the other assistants, got into the habit early on of calling Corbel 'Kid Gaster' and the name never really lifted . . . It was probably a one-time-thing this time, though. I can stop if you want me to."

Nyala giggled at the story, "No-no. It's fine. In fact, it's endearing. I like it."

"Heh, okay. Mama Gaster it is." Sans smiled a little as he shifted to stand. Again, he made a note not to put too much weight on his left leg. And he held onto the seat back for a little added support.

For a moment, Sans looked between the chair and the exit.

"So. . . Um, about what happens next. I dunno if I should ask you or if I should try the Doctor a little later . . . But . . ."

"Go home for right now. Sleep in your own bed. Get some real rest, if you can. Come back fresh in the morning. We'll see what happens then."

"And Alia . . . The human . . . ?"

"She will be safe here for the night. She has a bed and blankets so she should be comfortable. If you like, you can check on her in the morning as well. As I understand it, we will need to report her to the king and queen. They will decide what is to be done about her."

Sans lowered his expression toward the ground again, "Well, she did say she wanted to meet the king and queen. She seemed enchanted by them actually. I hope things go well."

Sans sighed again, thinking things through. He turned his attention back toward the bed where Corbel slept and for a long moment, he didn't turn his eyes away, as if willing toward him what he wanted to say. The fingers of his hand stretched and contracted in his direction, as he debated what to do and what to say.

"Sans?" Nyala asked cautiously. "Are you alright?"

Sans seemed to blink out of his trance. "Y-yeah- yeah. I'm fine . . . just . . . I know I've said it so many times already, but . . . if he does wake up can you . . . tell him I'm sorry? Again?"

Nyala shook her head, answering immediately. "I won't. It would mean nothing coming from me. But if he does wake up. I'll give you a call so you can tell him yourself."

Sans sighed, finally turning his eyes away. "Sounds fair."

"Get some rest, Sans. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sans nodded and crossed the room in almost complete silence. He moved slowly and tried to walk despite the pain in his leg.

"Yeah." He said again, his voice low and maybe a bit distracted, "See ya, Mama Gaster."

Sans left a moment later, closing the door softly behind him.

When the door was closed and Nyala was left alone, she let out a long breath, relaxing her shoulders.

At her side, there was a slight movement and a low groan. He didn't wake, but Corbel did seem to notice the change in the area and in the energies around him.

Nyala reached out to take Corbel's hand gently in hers.

"It's okay, baby." She assured. "He just went home to sleep for a little bit. He'll be back in the morning, but you gotta let him sleep too, you know?"

Corbel seemed to whine a little in his sleep, but he went back into rest mode shortly after.

Again, Nyala sighed heavily, a low humming sound escaping as well. She never released her son's hand, giving him constant assurance and constant contact.

"So," She began, speaking openly to the room, "What do you think? About what Sans said. Will it work?"

At first, there was no response, the room remained quiet. After a few moments, however, the intercom sparked to life and a deep voice rang through, filling the area around her.

"It is an option I explored in the early days of my research." The doctor answered, "Around the time I gave Corbel his first set of cuffs. However, I opted against it because Corbel was so young at the time. He was still growing and very rapidly at that. Grafting prosthetic bone _to_ him meant adding something incapable of growing with him, which meant making more as he grew . . . and having to constantly break and re-break the bones that were already compromised to begin with. It would have been too risky then . . . not to mention painful for him."

"And now?"

Again, there was a bit of hesitation as Gaster seemed to think it over.

"Now . . . though he may still have some growing to do . . . he's slowed down significantly . . . I believe he may be just about finished. That being said, in order to get him back to some semblance of normalcy, there might not be any other way. So much of his integral structure was damaged in the cave-in, that even if we could wake him with as little discomfort as possible, he wouldn't be able to move on his own. So, to that end . . . I don't think we have a choice. He will, undoubtedly, need new cuffs after today since his were so badly damaged . . . and he'll need something to replace the foot he lost . . . if I could find a more efficient way of attaching them, making them seamless and undetectable, it may be possible to make it as if it is merely an extension of his own body. If that's the case then-"

"Honey." Nyala interjected, "You're rambling. Why don't we talk in here? I don't want to leave Corbel alone. And if you're not going to sleep, you should be with your son."

* * *

Sans lay awake staring upward at the ceiling. He'd wrapped a makeshift bandage around his leg and propped it up in an attempt to relieve some of the pain. It wasn't much, but it was definitely better than nothing.

Though he was absolutely exhausted and his body felt so heavy, he couldn't bring himself to sleep. Everything that happened, everything that was said, everything they went through, all felt like it was crushing him and holding him immobile. There was just so much.

How was he supposed to move from here?

He hadn't gone to see Alia before he left, but now that he was home, he regretted it. He wondered just how she was holding up. Such a little girl, trapped in a strange place, surrounded by monsters with no real way of knowing what was going to happen next or for how long she would be held captive.

He hoped she would be okay overnight. He would have to check in with her tomorrow like Mrs. Gaster suggested.

And Corbel was . . . Well, his condition was still iffy at best. But at least somehow his HP had miraculously stabilized. Though, if that was only while he was resting or if that miracle carried over to his waking state remained a mystery for now.

But to see for certain, Corbel would have to wake up. And if he remembered what Mrs. Gaster had been saying, they were trying to keep Corbel sleeping for the moment because of his HP and because of the pain he would be in. Well, he couldn't argue with that logic.

He attempted to wiggle the toes and flex the foot of his fractured leg and hissed at the discomfort. He immediately cursed himself for it too. After all, Corbel's state was so much worse than his. His chest had nearly been completely shattered, his hand had been crushed, several bones had been completely broken through and parts of his skull had been fractured. It was a miracle on its own that he was even still breathing.

Even though he knew Corbel's parents were there and that they would watch over him for the night, he had to admit, it was extremely difficult to just leave him like that. He hoped that he would be allowed to go back and visit Corbel again too.

He hoped he'd be allowed to go back to the lab at all. The doctor was still furious with him and he doubted he would let him anywhere near Corbel now. His only saving grace would be if Mrs. Gaster was still there.

But for now, Sans was still Gaster's employee . . . so he should behave as if he were still an assistant, right? Report for work like normal? Receive an assignment? Complete his tasks? Write his reports . . . ? Maybe be allowed to see Alia and Corbel?

If he were to play it like that, he would have to be up again in about two hours to get ready for work.

He really needed his rest.

After a long time of trying to find that rest with no avail whatsoever, he raised his arm, covering his eyes with his forearm as he let out yet another long breath.

"Damn it all . . ." he groaned. No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to get his mind to shut off. He couldn't seem to relax in the slightest. And even if he did find that he was finally starting to drift, images of the cave-in immediately flooded his mind again and he would begin the cycle anew.

He lifted his arm from his burning eyes and reached upward toward the ceiling. He flexed his fingers and clenched his hand repeatedly. He let magic fill his hand and it began to flicker a faint blue.

Again, he saw Corbel's face full of fear and sadness. He saw the mountain topple in around him. He saw the aftermath. He saw Corbel fighting for his life. He felt the grip of Corbel's magic over his heart. And the almost empty feeling of holding what was left of his hand.

With a frustrated growl, Sans threw his arm out to the side. If only he'd used his magic from the beginning, none of this would have happened! They could've escaped together! And Corbel wouldn't have been . . . Corbel would still be . . .

"Damn it ALL!" he cried, pulling a pillow up to cover his face. He had to block it! All of it. Don't let anything else in.

He didn't move again for the next two hours. He couldn't find the strength or the energy.

He spent his night awake in a numb restless haze.

* * *

She got the message early in the morning as she was getting ready for her morning training routine. There was a blinking red light on her phone that indicated that someone had tried to call. When she checked the message, she was greeted by an exhausted sounding Mrs. Gaster who tried to remain collected as she conveyed the disturbing news.

"There's been a terrible accident." She began solemnly.

Right away, Undyne's eyes went wide as a seizing grip took hold in her chest. Just those words alone were able to bring her entire world to a screeching halt.

"What!?" She demanded of the phone as if the pre-recorded voice could hear and understand her. If it was Mrs. Gaster calling, informing her of an accident, it could only be one thing.

"What happened to Corbel!?"

"This evening, while conducting surveys on the CORE, there was a cave-in near the Ruins. Corbel was caught in the wreckage. He survived, but he is in critical condition. Please, if you can, come to the lab in Hotland. I think it would be best if his friends were with him now."

Mrs. Gaster let out a long breath, probably one she hadn't intended, "I wish it was under different circumstances, but I really am looking forward to seeing you again, Undyne. With hope, you'll get this message in time."

The message ended there. And afterward, there was just silence.

For a few moments, Undyne stood motionless, stricken by shock. Only certain words and phrases having seeped through.

" _Accident . . . cave-in . . . wreckage . . . critical condition . . . Hotland . . . friends . . . in time."_

"Shit!" Undyne growled, slamming the phone down on the dock. She immediately dropped everything she had in regards to her armor. She couldn't go to training right now! Not when her friend needed her! Not when something terrible happened to him!

Damn it! Why hadn't she been there for him before now!? Her best friend needed her! He was currently fighting for his life and where was she!? At home!? Sleeping comfortably!? Getting ready for a morning workout as if everything was perfect in the world!?

She rushed out of her home, grabbing nothing more than her shoes. She had to get going now! She wondered for a moment if the Blooks knew.

Luckily, she didn't have to look far. Next door, beyond the hedge, she was able to make out an incorporeal form. Napstablook was on their way out toward the snail farm. But they were alone!

"Blook!" Undyne called urgently, rushing forward to the hedge separating the two houses.

The ghost started, obviously caught off guard, and they slowly turned around, on-edge now.

"oohh undyne . . ." They moaned, "it's only you . . . um . . . good morning. i was just on my way to gather some snails. the queen requested some for pick-up. but you can join me if you want. if not, that's okay too."

"Sorry, Blook. No time right now. Where's Metta?"

"oh, he's still inside pretending he's asleep. he says he has to stock up and get all the beauty rest he can before he's so busy that he won't have time."

"Go get him. And your snails are gonna have to wait too. We have to get to Hotland now!"

It didn't take much more time after that. Once the Blooks were assembled, they made a beeline for Hotland, Undyne explaining the situation on the way. Once the others were aware that it was _Corbel_ who needed their help, there were no questions and there was no hesitation. They had to get to him _immediately_. And if any of them could quick travel like Dr. Gaster could, they would be there already. Instead, they continued, Undyne jogging and the Blooks floating at a speed to match her.

They didn't stop until they reached the lab doors that physically barred them from going any further.

As soon as they reached the doors, Undyne pounded on them, yelling inside for someone to open up. When there was no immediate answer, she pounded on the door even harder, yelling even louder to get someone's attention. Metta tried to explain that she had to give the people inside longer than one second to get to the door. After all, it was still pretty early in the morning and it was outside of operating hours. The chances of someone waiting right next to the door for them were slim at best.

Even so, Undyne didn't seem to care. She continued pounding on the door nonstop.

Until eventually, there was movement on the other side. The door opened a crack and a small monster with large eyes peeked through.

"I'm sorry, but you've reached us outside of our normal-"

"Out of my way!" Undyne growled forcefully, shoving her way through the door and into the atrium. The assistant, his badge said his name was Maltez, was shoved aside as well, where he nearly fell before catching himself on the threshold.

Undyne charged in looking around the room . . . and having to admit that she had no idea where she was going. She'd never been inside the lab before even to visit. The whole area was foreign to her and she couldn't make heads or tails of the place at all.

"Hey, you." She called back to where Napstablook was apologizing to the assistant for her brash entrance. "Where are the Gasters?"

"And what makes you think I'll tell you?" Maltez growled back, "You should get out now before I have to call the Royal Guard."

"Go ahead! They'll just send me!"

"What's going on in here!?" Called another voice. This one sounded more authoritative than the other.

Undyne rolled her eyes, "Ah great. Another one."

When the three newcomers looked, the other monster's towering stature and his expression suggested the same authority as his voice. Behind him, a third monster, a young reptile woman about the same size and height as Maltez, followed. When Gaine stopped to be face-to-face with Undyne, she passed to stand near Maltez.

"What happened?" She asked with caution in her approach and concern in her voice.

"Where. Is. Corbel?" Undyne stressed, glaring at Gaine and refusing to back down from him.

In the same manner, Gaine remained stone-faced as he looked her up and down, analyzing the situation as well as her part in it.

"You're Undyne, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" She bit back, acid in her voice, "Who the Hell are you?"

"My name is Aldrin Gaine." The Cat monster introduced with a slight tilt to his head, "I'm the chief assistant to Dr. Gaster. He told me to expect you."

"Good." Undyne pushed, "Tell me where he is. Tell me where _Corbel_ is!"

"Who _are_ you guys?" Maltez groaned, "What the Hell is your problem!?"

"It's alright, Maltez." Gaine answered, keeping his demeanor even, "These are Corbel's friends."

"We got a call from his mom telling us to come as soon as we could." Metta explained. "She said there was an accident."

"Yes." Gaine acknowledged with a nod. He turned a moment later in the direction of the back wall where the elevator was located. "All of you, follow me please. Baelin. You come too."

"Okay." She answered, giving a look to Maltez before crossing to join Gaine. They would need both of their ID cards in order to access the third floor where the examination rooms were and where Corbel was being held.

The ride down was almost actually quiet with the exception of the sounds of Undyne's almost constant annoyed mutters.

From near the back of the elevator, Metta broke that silence with a slightly overdrawn "Sooo." It was sure to bring the attention directly toward him. "Your name was Aldrin, right?"

"It _is_ Aldrin. But I'd prefer it if you called me Gaine."

"Of course." And anyone who knew Metta (and some who didn't) knew that the tone he was using was one he reserved for situations where he was being extra flirtatious . . . Or when he was trying to get information out of someone. "You see, we haven't had very much information at all to go on and we've been worried sick over our dear friend. Is there any way you can tell us exactly what happened to him?"

"Well, it isn't really my place to say." Gaine finally answered when they were on their way again, "That information should come from the Doctor or Mrs. Gaster."

"We _know_ what happened to him." Undyne growled, "A fucking _mountain_ fell on him! What we don't know is _how_? What caused it? Why was he there in the first place?"

"Well, that part is easy." Gaine indulged, "We were all assigned sectors so we could monitor the output of the CORE's energy. Corbel and Serif were assigned to the-"

"Sans . . ." Undyne seethed, "And where was he when all of this was going down?"

"The two were assigned together. He was with Corbel when the cave-in occurred."

"Yet, from the sound of it, he was not injured in the accident."

"That's because Corbel pushed him out of the way at the last second." Baelin interjected, "He saved him."

Again, Undyne shook her head with a scoff, "Of course he did. And where is Sans now? What has he been doing since he clearly still does have his life?"

"Oh . . ." Baelin answered with a low saddened tone. "Well he's-"

"That's enough, Baelin." Gaine instructed. "Again, those are details we have no business divulging. Let Serif explain himself."

"Y- yeah. You're right."

"Still, I take it you're not too fond of him?" Gaine pointed out, taking note of the bitterness in Undyne's voice.

"He deserves it." Was her only terse reply.

"Hm? Is that so? Well, I won't pry, but I must admit I'm curious as to why you'd think so. Maybe we could talk later."

The door chimed announcing their arrival down to the lower level of the lab. Gaine ushered the guests out before exiting the elevator himself with Baelin. He then took the lead, guiding the group forward while Baelin followed at the rear.

All conversation seemed to die as they traversed the halls and only the sound of their own footfalls could be heard until they made it to a section near the far west area. Instantly, the mood seemed to shift and become extremely tense.

"Here we are." Gaine announced, "This is where we'll leave you. Dr. And Mrs. Gaster are on the other side of this door with Corbel. Now . . . Before you go in, I should warn you-"

"Just let us in." Undyne muttered, trying not to take more of her frustration out on him.

"the accident was bad. and our friend is in critical condition." Napstablook leveled, "we're already expecting the worst."

Gaine hesitated, looking each of the three in the eye. In the end, it was Undyne's intensity that convinced him.

"Alright." He finally conceded, stepping aside. "I hope you're prepared."

They knocked on the door to gain the attention of those inside. Within a few moments, there was an answer.

Doctor Gaster stood in the doorway, looking down over them.

"Good morning, you three." He greeted in a low distracted voice. He sounded stressed and exhausted and the others could tell he was working far beyond his limits. "You got the message."

"We did." Metta answered with a slight nod, "Or rather, Undyne did and she gathered Blooky and me. We came straight away and your wonderful staff escorted us here."

"I see." Gaster acknowledged, looking to Gaine and Baelin as they stood off to the side. "Thank you both . . . How are your projects coming along?"

"Smoothly," Gaine answered for them. "We will be continuing the unfinished projects from yesterday and compiling progress reports from the ongoing assignments. When you're ready for them, we'll have the reports waiting for you."

"Good." Gaster answered, though it didn't sound much like he was paying any attention to what was being said, more than responding to the sounds. He was only going through the motions.

"Of course," Baelin added, "That is for us to think about. Right now, you're needed here. Stay with your family and let us handle the tasks in the lab. Please."

Gaster seemed to wake slightly at that.

"Right." He answered, "Thank you, Baelin. Gaine, I'll trust you to see over things in my absence."

"Of course." Gaine answered with a slight bow, "Understood."

From there, Gaine and Baelin took their leave, turning on their heels and walking back down the hallways to get back to work.

"Alright, Doctor. Where is he?"

Gaster looked again to the three before he turned his eyes in toward the room.

"In here," He answered, "But I must ask you to remember your volume. Corbel and Nyala are both resting at the moment. This ordeal has been very difficult for both of them."

He stepped out of the entranceway after that, letting the others inside for their first real look at what was going on.

Each of them was stricken by the full effect of the scene and the condition of their friend in the hospital bed. On the far side of the room, a small cot had been set up where Mrs. Gaster had taken up residence and a thin blanket was drawn up around her.

Right away, the Blooks were drawn into the room and quickly made their way to Corbel's bedside. Metta began speaking quietly to the unconscious form, while Napstablook nodded along, adding in their two cents every so often.

Undyne, however, remained frozen at the threshold, unable to cross, Her clenched hands tightened at her side. Her frame began to tremble as something within her seized. Despite herself, her eyes began to burn and her throat tightened up as if her gills were being forcibly closed.

"Where is he?" She fumed. Her question was nearly inaudible under the layers of fury. The only person who only partially heard the question was Doctor Gaster who remained at the door with her.

"I'm sorry?" He replied, asking for reiteration.

"The little bastard who did this. The one who let this happen. Where is he?"

"Undyne," Gaster responded. He had to hold himself back, reminding himself that he was still the head of the establishment and his own agenda shouldn't come before the protocols he'd set in place himself. "Believe me, I understand your frustration, but I can't just-"

"Nevermind, I'll find him myself!"

Undyne rushed back down the hall, very nearly back to the jogging pace she'd maintained on the way to the lab.

Gaster took a step forward, and he almost called out to Undyne to stop her. But partially because he'd been unable to catch her . . . And partially because he'd been un _willing_ to catch her, Undyne got away from him.

She powered through the halls, searching everywhere she could for the other Skeleton, listening carefully through the doors of each room she passed. How far away could he possibly be? Well, no matter, she'd hunt him down one way or another. In her mind, Sans was the one solely responsible for what happened to him. Sans was _supposed_ to be Corbel's partner! Where was he when he was needed!? Why was Corbel the one protecting Sans!? How had this gotten so backward!?

She heard something. A low voice speaking in a withered drawl and at the sound, Undyne immediately went tense again.

"Alright, Kiddo. Just be yourself and show them what a great kid you are and you'll be fine. I promise I'll be back to check up on you before you head out, okay? Haha, okay then. See ya around, kid."

Undyne watched, in frozen shock as he left the room and closed the door. He was . . . _Laughing_!? How the Hell could he be laughing at the time like this!? And just who the Hell was he talking to!?

She stormed her way toward him, closing the distance in a matter of seconds.

There was a focused grunt and a sharp snap paired with the clamor of collapse. Undyne stood over Sans, with a deep glare as she shook out her fist.

"I asked you to do one thing!" She snapped, unable to hold back. "One! Do you remember what that was!? Or was two days too long for you!? Did you forget that quickly!?"

From his fallen position, Sans looked upward at Undyne. The force from the unexpected sock to the face knocked him to the ground from his already unstable legs.

"Well, answer me! What the actual fuck happened!?"

"Undyne . . ." Was all he was able to muster.

"You were supposed to look after him! You were supposed to protect him! How could you fuck that up SO royally!? How could you LET that happen to him!?"

Sans slowly pulled himself to his feet, but contrary to what Undyne was expecting, he didn't bite back at her. He didn't contest her words. He didn't even bring attention to the fact that she'd just punched him square in the face. It was like he was empty of all emotion and all spirit. Like he was merely a literal living punching bag.

"Well!?" She demanded. "Aren't you gonna answer for yourself!? Aren't you gonna fight back?"

Sans kept his eyes lowered and didn't even dare to look up at Undyne. He shook his head. So, it begins.

"There's nothing I can say that'll change what happened. I've gone over everything over and over in my head, thinking about what I could've done differently. How this _could've_ played out. And . . ."

Undyne growled, letting the sound rip from her anger and exit through her mouth until it became a feral cry.

She grabbed at Sans' collar and held him in place. Her fist was drawn back and the piercing intensity of her glare stabbed repeatedly into his every defense.

Still, Sans barely reacted. He flinched slightly, but he didn't resist.

"What the Hell's wrong with you!?" Undyne challenged. "Fight back! C'mon! _FIGHT ME!_ "

Sans did look up at Undyne in response to her challenge, but he did not make a move to retaliate.

Instead, she released Sans collar and gave him a harsh shove.

"Pathetic." She muttered, "You should at least try to defend _yourself._ You spineless bastard! I can't even fight you like this!"

"There's no point." Sans answered dully, "You're right. Corbel's in this situation right now because of me. No matter how you slice it, that's what it boils down to. And I'm prepared to take whatever I've got coming to me."

Undyne stared down at him, carefully taking in what he was saying. Her hands continued to tremble. Damn him! This would be SO much more satisfying if she could just beat the crap out of him like she'd wanted . . . but if he wasn't going to even defend himself, then, there was just no way she could do that . . . Damn code of honor . . .

"Then . . . At least tell me _why_! Tell me, what _happened_!"

Sans retold the story, explaining to Undyne what they were assigned to do and where they were. He told her about the Rabbit children and what they saw in the Ruins. He told her about the crying child and how, even though Corbel was hesitant about helping, he did anyway.

"He stayed around in order to help you. Even though he _knew_ it was a bad idea, he wanted to make sure you got out safely." Undyne released a long breath, still trying to keep her temper in check. "God . . . That boy . . ."

Sans nodded and continued his story. He explained about the cave and how he and the girl were nearly crushed when it all started falling in around them. And if it weren't for Corbel, they would have been. If he hadn't acted when he had, they wouldn't have made it out alive.

When Sans was finished with the story, he stopped to find Undyne glaring between him and the door he'd just walked out of.

"Is it in there?" She said, solidly, "The human girl?"

Sans nodded, "She'll be going to the Capital later today. The King and Queen are gonna decide what to do with her."

Undyne scoffed, keeping her jaw clenched so she spoke through her teeth.

"I really hope it was worth it." She hissed. "I _really_ hope you're enjoying playing the hero. Because if Corbel dies because of this . . . If he _gave his life_ for you, you're dead, got it?"

Sans went stone cold. Right away, he knew it wasn't an exaggeration or an idle threat. She was being serious.

"I'm not kidding." She reiterated, "I'm going to hunt you down and end you myself. You'd better hope Corbel loves you enough to live, because, if not . . . You're fucking dead!"

Sans' expression remained stoic. In all honesty, it wasn't far off from what he had been expecting.

"I can't believe he actually did it." She sighed, turning to look back down toward the other end of the hall, "He wasted his fucking _life_ on you! His entire world revolved around you and this is what happens . . . He fuckin' _killed_ himself chasing after you, protecting you, standing up for you, fighting for you . . . even though you never once gave him any hope that you even noticed. And I . . . I just . . . I'll never understand him. If it were me, I would've dropped you a long time ago. You'd already be long gone . . . But I guess Corbel isn't like that. I don't know what you did to him, but you really messed him up . . . I really _really_ hope you understand the gravity of what you've done. I hope you can see now just what kind of person you screwed over."

She didn't wait for a response. She turned completely and left back toward the room where the Gasters and the Blooks were.

Sans stood, watching after her as her words weighed even more heavily on him. Whatever life he may have had left in him was drained out through the bottoms of his feet.

* * *

Undyne, Metta, and Napstablook all stayed at Corbel's side for the majority of the day. They spoke to him and kind of awkwardly wished him a happy belated birthday. They promised that when he got better (Metta made sure everyone only spoke about the situation in the positive) they would have more to celebrate than just his birthday. Of course, they'd go at whatever pace was comfortable for him. But he did still owe them a night out after canceling their plans. The friends all fully intended to make Corbel make that up to them. There's no way they'd let him off the hook so easily.

It did the Gaster parents well to hear his friends speak so casually, as if he wasn't still fighting so hard just to keep breathing. No, they weren't making light of the situation at all, nor were they ignoring the severity of it, but they also didn't think of it as a hopeless situation. They maintained hope that Corbel would pull through.

Even when she came back from whatever she'd been, Undyne encouraged Corbel, in her own gruff manner, to keep fighting and to pull through this no matter what. Though she tried to hide it through her bright smiles and her infectious energy, there were certain telltale signs that told the others that she had been deeply shaken by the situation. As she sat before Corbel, Napstablook noted that Undyne's hands were so tightly fisted in her uniform pants that she may tear holes in them. She was slightly trembling in her speech and every once in a while, her throat would choke up. She would quickly raise her hand to her eyes during those moments and the others pretended not to see.

When she woke up and saw them and heard what was going on, Nyala thanked the group of them for everything- for coming, for keeping Corbel company, for always being around when he needed them, for being such a positive influence on his life. She made it known that she was grateful for every moment they'd had. Corbel could not have found a better group of friends. That _really_ nearly got the waterworks going.

After a long while, as the day wore on, the friends begrudgingly had to take their leave. They each had chores and other tasks that needed their attention. Now that he was officially awake. Metta sighed and groaned about going to help Napstablook at the Snail Farm. After all, they still needed to fill the Queen's order before the end of the day. And Undyne hadn't reported in to the Guard all day. Surely, there would be some kind of repercussions. As long as she explained the situation, however, it should be okay . . .

When the three departed, again, it was Gaine who escorted them out. It was on their way out that Undyne took quick note of the open room where Sans sat on the examination table with his head in his hands. It was the same room where the human child had been . . . but she was gone . . . perhaps she'd already been escorted from the facility. Vaguely, she wondered what Asgore and the Queen would do with her. He hoped they would make her pay for what happened. It was a longshot, but still, _some_ retribution would be nice.

As they passed, there was absolutely no acknowledgment from Sans and if he noticed them walking by, he didn't show it. He didn't raise his head and he didn't look in their direction. He did look completely drained, however, as if every ounce of life had been taken from him. Maybe Undyne's words really had gotten to him. Good.

* * *

Once Corbel's friends left, the Gasters remained in the room together. They had some things to discuss as well. There was still something that needed to be done . . . and they both still needed to prepare for it. Physically, mentally, and emotionally.

They had to bring Corbel out of his sleep.

As much as they hated to admit it . . . they would have to run tests on him- experiment on him- push him to his limits in order to gauge where to begin actually treating him.

Gaster would be the one running the tests, of course, taking down the important information as he worked. He would summon extra magic hands in order to complete that task.

Meanwhile, Nyala would be monitoring Corbel's condition. She would be watching his HP and doing her best to numb whatever pain he might be in. There wouldn't be much she could do, but at the very least, she hoped that there was a way to ease him.

With deep breaths and a slow countdown, they prepared to purposefully cause their son the most pain he'd ever endured.

* * *

He opened his eyes after what felt like an eternity and instead of the typical black nothing to which he'd been steadily growing accustomed, he was greeted by a stark, sharp white light. He was enveloped in the white and he had to squint to see anything.

What happened to the darkness? What happened to that other space he'd been in?

What happened to Sans?

He looked down at his hand- the few fingers he had, and noticed, through the encroaching headache, that the warmth that had been there before, that glow that helped to keep him calm in that darkness, was gone.

So, what did that mean? Was he actually alone here? Was this . . . ? Was he dead?

Wait, headache . . . ? So, not dead . . . but then . . . where . . . ?

Was this all just a really bad very lucid dream? One where he knew he was dreaming? Or . . . even if he didn't really _know_ he was dreaming, he felt like he was in a dream.

Damn it! If only there was something solid to grasp. Something to let him know for certain what was going on!

Still squinting, he fought to make heads or tales of the area around him. But as far as he could see, there was nothing. No ground, no ceiling, no nothing. Just the white as if someone had only come in and changed the paint on the nonexistent walls.

But he was definitely grounded somewhere. A ground that also didn't exist. He wasn't floating, but sitting with his knees drawn up. He was the only thing around . . . the only thing familiar was himself. So he's who he clung onto.

"Well, now what?" He groaned to himself.

He had no idea how long he'd been sitting there, but there had to be _some_ way out, right? And he couldn't get there by staying still, could he?

He lifted his head and opened his eyes completely. Right away, he felt a bit out of sorts, like even though he hadn't been doing much of anything, he still felt drained, He had the motivation to move, but not the energy. Why did he still feel so groggy? He knew what he had to do. He knew he had to get up and walk to find an exit to this place, but every time he even thought about getting up, he felt another wave of fatigue wash over him and keep him in place.

Why . . . ? It was almost as if someone or something didn't want him to get out of here. Someone or something was keeping him in place . . . but what . . . ? Who? Why?"

What better way to get back at whatever it was than to move? And do exactly what they didn't want him to do?

With more effort than he was expecting, he was able to uncurl himself and attempt to pull himself to his feet.

Only to stumble forward and fall directly onto his knees.

What the Hell? He couldn't feel his feet . . . Or rather, he couldn't feel one of his feet. The other was tingling like crazy as if magic had only just started flowing through it after a long time. There was a prickling pain that went with it. He wouldn't be able to walk on it like this.

Not only that, but he was feeling short of breath. Why was it so hard just to breathe normally? It's not like it was a challenge or anything. But still, he was struggling on his hands . . . hand . . . ?

What the . . . !? Where did his other hand go!?

A fuzzy image played through his mind then. And he was reminded of the scene he witnessed in those weird arches. The younger version of him with his parents as he was turning to dust in their arms.

Is that what was going on here!? Was he turning to dust piece by piece!?

No! He couldn't die yet! He had to get out of here! He had to know what happened to _his_ Sans! The human? Were they okay? Did they make it out of the Ruins!? He had to know!

But he couldn't get anywhere like this! Even when he tried to pull himself forward, he couldn't find the strength in his limbs to carry him. Those numbing sensations shooting through his whole body and the sharp tingling paralyzing him. He fell completely to the "ground" unable to move.

"D-Damn it . . ."

"corbel!" Called a voice from somewhere that felt far away. That voice carried clearly and reverberated around even though there were no walls. It floated around him and came to him as if in support. It lifted him and he was able to raise his head again.

"Blook . . . ?" What were they doing here? Where had they come from all of a sudden!? Corbel looked around the space again to see if he could spot them.

"Corbel-dear!"

"Metta!"

Again, he felt just a little bit lighter and he was able to use the hand he still had to pull himself up on an elbow.

The two Blooks continued to speak and with their words, Corbel was reminded more and more of those around who were genuinely there to guide him, to help him . . . and yes . . . to support him.

He had to get back to them. His friends were waiting for him . . .

He had to move forward, for their sake as well.

"Alright. Listen here, Puff."

"Undyne!"

"You can't let something like this get the better of you! You've still got so much going for you, you know!? You can't just turn your back on all of that! Besides, you ditched us once when we were gonna do a birthday thing. You didn't think we'd just let that slide, did you? Not a chance! You owe us and we're _not_ gonna let you get away with not making it up to us first!"

"Red . . ." Corbel said slowly. He tried again to shift, using both of his arms to prop himself up. Immediately, he knew she was right. He had to get back to them! But . . .

"Tell me how! How do I get back if I'm stuck in here!?"

But Undyne didn't answer. Not in the way Corbel was hoping. Something happened to her voice in that moment and she seemed to choke.

"This . . . can't be the end, you hear me!? You have to kick this thing! You're stronger than this! I know you are! C'mon, prove me right! I dare you!"

Corbel froze in his attempt to pull himself back up to a crawling position. What was that just now? What was that sound coming from Undyne? Why did she sound so helpless? That wasn't like her at all! It sounded off and it was a terrible fit on her. That wasn't the Undyne he knew. Just what was making her sound like that?

And just like that, he had another reason to continue. He _had_ to get out of this place, for Undyne and for his friends.

He continued toward wherever he felt "forward" was. Unable to use his hand or his foot, he had to army crawl in order to go anywhere and even then, it was difficult. His headache was steadily getting worse and his breathing was still more labored than usual.

In spite of those things, he still continued forward. Undyne was right again. He couldn't let this place beat him. He had to get out. No matter what. Besides, Undyne issued him a dare. He had to follow through.

* * *

Nyala held tightly onto Corbel's hand as the countdown commenced. She was nervous and anxious. She knew what was coming and to think that she would be knowingly inflicting it to her son, who had suffered through it enough already, was torture on her mind . . .

Three . . .

She held tightly to his hand.

Two . . .

She drew in a breath, holding it in her chest as she let her free hand fill with healing magic.

One . . .

Gaster lifted his hand from Corbel's skull and lowered it to his side. Already, they could feel the energy within him moving faster and more aggressively than before.

A low sound emerged as Corbel shifted. Instantly, his face contorted and his breathing became labored. It was shallow and raspy as he attempted to move. The grip around his mother's hand became like iron.

He panted as best he could in order to breathe, but with little result. It was so difficult.

It hurt . . . everything was on fire. Every movement was a reminder of another broken, fractured, or shattered section. His entire body was shattered and it all overwhelmed him, attacking every sense at once in an unrelenting torrent.

The low moans raised in volume and intensity and Corbel couldn't hold back. Nothing else registered to him but how much every inch of him burned. He cried out, his entire frame going tense. His eyes remained tightly closed as his body writhed. His breath shuddered and when he tried to draw in a breath, it was as if he were trying to draw it through a clamped straw. Still, he cried, his voice resonating in sharp painful wails and crashing against his parents' forms with just as much force.

"Corbel, baby." Nyala tried as her own sympathetic tears formed and her own throat closed up on her. "Corbel. It's me. It's Mom. I'm right here, baby. It's okay. It's okay . . . I'm right here."

Corbel cried out once again as he attempted to move his arm upward toward his chest. Another piercing pain pulsed throughout his body and seemed to restrict his movements to nothing more than a slight twitching. Other sounds and other sensations didn't register to him at all. Nyala's words and her comforting presence, her gentle touch. None of it got through.

He began to cough, the sharp contracting movements straining him even more to the point that it was affecting his already broken ribs. Nyala watched as new fractures began to split from the breaks he sustained before. He was still breaking.

"Hold on, Honey!" She gasped, springing into action. Immediately, she touched the healing magic she had gathered in her hand lightly to his chest. From the large breaks and spider fractures to the small hairline fractures, the magic spread, filling the cracks with a soothing light. It wasn't enough to mend the bone . . . no magic would be enough to mend this, but she did hope that it would at least dull some of that pain. She fought the urge to embrace him, knowing that holding him like that would only hurt him more.

Corbel clenched his jaw, suppressing the cries and his shuddering sobs as best he could. Still, he could do nothing more than scream as his attempt failed.

"Wingdings!" Nyala cried out now, the whole ordeal becoming too much for her, "We have to put him back to sleep! He's hurting so much and my healing magic isn't doing anything for him! His ribs are still breaking, and if he stays any longer like this, his whole rib cage could collapse."

Gaster listened and observed, his own hands clenching and unfurling as he tried to focus through the screams of his son and the cries of his wife.

"We can't put him back to sleep." He answered through his own clenched teeth. "That isn't going to help him."

Corbel continued to sob through his screams, tears soaking the bandage over his face.

"And how is keeping him like this helping!?"

Corbel's arm tried to move once again toward his chest. He gasped as even more pain shot through him. He cried out yet again unable to do anything in his current state.

"His ribs are still breaking . . ." Gaster said, trying to refocus his mind beyond the suffering of his family and toward a solution. "That's the main source of his pain. If we could stop that breakage and prevent it from spreading . . . If we can solidify his chest once again, we can focus on mending his other breaks . . . it seems grafts really are the only way to do that after all . . . Nyala! How is his HP?"

It was a poor distraction, but it did momentarily rip Nyala's attention from Corbel's cries. When she looked up toward the monitor, she could see the pulsing of magic through Corbel's body and how there seemed to be a high concentration of seepage near the ribs, specifically around the ribs and clavicle that had been broken all the way through. Was it that specific break that was doing all of this to her baby!? How could she put a stop to that pain?

"Nyala!" Gaster called again.

Nyala looked back toward the monitor, doing her best to ignore all of the other readings and just focus on the yellow HP bar near the bottom of the display. In the moments she watched, she'd been expecting to see that bar deplete drastically. After all, that's what happened every other time he was awake.

What she saw this time, however, was something that could only be described as miraculous . . . or maybe just odd.

"He's still retaining his HP." Nyala reported, "It isn't draining nearly as quickly as before . . . it's still stable . . . even though there's a significant break here in his chest where HP should be draining quickly. It isn't . . . Wingdings, what does that mean?"

Gaster hesitated, trying to make heads or tails of the new info . . . Though he didn't want to question such good news, why was it that Corbel wasn't losing HP like he was before? Nothing else had changed except for that strange occurrence, but why was that . . . ? Could it be that Corbel was recovering on his own . . . ? But if so, how had that recovery been jump-started? When had this turn occurred?

If memory served him correctly, Nyala first brought attention to it after coming back from the time they'd left Sans and Corbel. So, sometime during that exchange, something happened that caused Corbel to be able to retain his HP when he hadn't been able to before.

Perhaps he should follow up with Sans as well . . . Or he could just check the recorded footage of the room during the time they'd been away.

Either way, they'd gathered all the information they could from Corbel right now. He knew what needed to be done as well as where to begin his work.

Gaster laid his hand gently back over Corbel's skull.

"I'm sorry, son." He said to him through the cries, "Rest for now."

Right away, Corbel's pained cries began to die and within moments, he was quietly moaning and whimpering. But even so, he seemed to be fighting sleep. His eye opened for a moment and he seemed to be trying to focus through it.

"Corbel?" Nyala called when she saw him, "Sweetie?"

Corbel turned his attention toward the voice, but even so, his eyes were dull and devoid of light or life. He couldn't see her.

"M-Mom . . . ?" He groaned, his voice just as cracked and as broken as his frame.

"Corbel! Honey, it's okay. Sleep. I'll be here."

"M-Mom . . ." He repeated, "I-I don't . . . want to . . . go . . ."

His voice trailed off and he silenced directly afterward. He was sleeping again.

Nyala choked, covering her mouth as she trembled, succumbing to her own tears.

"My poor boy." She shuddered, her head lowering to lay soft kisses to Corbel's skull. "This is almost over, sweetie. Dad and I are working hard to end this, okay?"

* * *

It continued like that for another few days. During the time, Gaster kept working on alternative ways to help secure and strengthen Corbel's broken bones until he could work in the bone grafts. He made molds and cast replicas. He worked with several different materials, testing them for pliability, and durability. He needed something strong that could match Corbel's own bone without being heavy or cumbersome to him. Something he could use as easily as his cuffs . . . Though his cuffs, at this point, seemed a little outdated. Surely there was something more permanent he could use. Something that he could attach as directly as the bone grafts, something that would complete him.

Complete him . . .

He kept looking to the monitors and spotting several spots where Corbel's bone had been broken . . . Checking on him daily revealed something . . . very interesting. When he directed his attention away from the larger breaks and more on the smaller fractures, he noticed some of those were . . . beginning to heal! The fractures were closing and becoming smaller!

"What in the world!?" He muttered to himself when he made the discovery.

As far as he knew, bones had never been able to regenerate. According to the history and physiology of Skeleton monsters . . . It was impossible! And until now, Corbel exhibited this same truth. So, what in the world was going on with Corbel now?

It was yet another phenomenon he'd have to look into. But still, perhaps it was one that would be able to help him.

But for those larger breaks . . . He needed something to bridge the gaps. Something to conduct the magic synapses throughout Corbel's body . . . like a human's peripheral nervous system or wirework or a circuit board in a machine. All while working with something pliable for his fingers and feet . . . And something strong and durable for his long bones. And something structurally sound for his ribs.

He put several different materials through rigorous and, in some cases, excessive testing and he was finally able to find a material that was lightweight yet strong. It passed all of his tests and could still channel magic the way he wanted with the use of conductive threads. The hard part would be grafting it to Corbel without damaging him further. He would have to build the material _into_ him, pour uncured raw materials into the pores of his bones, thread the string-like wiring into him and then force him into activating his magic in order to harden and solidify the material and jumpstart the connectivity through the threads. It was a long, arduous, painful process that left everyone wiped and doubting the morality of the experiments . . . but if it was for Corbel . . . then . . .

They carried on like that for nearly a week after Gaster decided on the materials. They barely took the time to sleep or even to eat. Just enough to get by and work without their quality suffering.

During that time, there wasn't a moment that Nyala left her son's side. She stayed beside him through every moment. She was at his side when they had to wake him, and at night, she slept in the cot next to him, and what little she ate, she did so with him. She tried to remain as positive as possible while she spoke with him. She explained to him what they were trying to do and assured him that when it was all over, he'd feel better than ever . . . despite the agony he'd been in up to that point.

Meanwhile, Gaster was busy shaping the grafts, forming new ribs, new vertebrae, new sections of bone that had eroded away. A new hand, a new foot, new fingers. He made sure the wiring was sound and tested each prosthetic, sending his own magic into them and seeing just how well they would move. They were even more fluid and moved with more articulation than Corbel's previous cuffs. The grip strength was better as well. And since they would be essentially a part of him, they would never run out of power. He would never have to switch them out or charge them. They really would be an improvement from what he had before. He only regretted that it took something like this to spur such a change.

Finally, the day came when they were to run the ultimate test. Corbel's new ribs were complete and they had just been successfully tested and grafted to his body. The only thing that remained was to see how he reacted to them. While they were being attached, the doctor had been running mini-tests. Aside from the initial "wake Corbel up and force him into using magic to solidify the grafts," tactic, they'd also been gently waking him to see how his body was reacting to the new additions. They found that each time they did wake him, he was in less and less pain, which was a relief for both parents. Now that the ribcage was more structurally sound, he didn't have to compensate so much and he could finally relax. It meant that the whole experiment was going well.

Once again, the family gathered around Corbel. Nyala sat at the foot of his bed, ready with healing magic in one hand and Corbel's hand in the other. Gaster stood near his head with a hand to his skull.

Once again, the countdown commenced.

Three . . .

Two . . .

One . . .

With a long breath, Gaster coaxed Corbel from his sedated state.

However, he did not wake.

Normally, whenever they would try to wake him from here, there was a moment or two where he would shift before he opened his eye.

He would be awake for a few moments afterward before the pain began to take over. Now that his ribs, we more secure, however, the pain that radiated came from other locations like his legs or his arm, and it wasn't as bad as it was when it had been his chest.

But he'd always woken up quickly before.

This time . . . He didn't . . . This time he remained unconscious and didn't stir.

"Corbel . . . ?" Nyala hummed, trying to get his attention, "Honey, can you hear me?"

Gaster frowned, looking over his son. Perhaps he hadn't quite woken him enough? No, he made sure to match the frequency perfectly. He should be awake . . .

Or perhaps he was stuck in sleep . . . Had he slipped into a coma since the last test . . . ? Had he been overwhelmed by all of the experimentation and his body didn't know how to cope?

Nyala gently shook his hand, leaning in to be closer.

"Sweetie. I need you to answer me. Please wake up."

Still, there was no response.

"He must be exhausted." Gaster tried, "He's been through quite a bit. Perhaps we should let him rest for now. He will wake up when his body will allow."

"O-of course." Nyala sighed, "It's just- he normally wakes up right away, doesn't he? Why isn't he waking up this time?"

"Perhaps, it's a good sign. Perhaps, he is finally comfortable enough to rest peacefully on his own."

Nyala looked down over Corbel and nodded slowly.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe he's just-"

A familiar low grown sounded then and the figure made a small shift. The hand in Nyala's tightened slightly and readjusted to fit her.

"Corbel . . . ?" She tried again, "Can you hear me, baby?"

"Mom . . .?" Said the soft voice before her.

"Oh, thank goodness." She answered, "How are you feeling? Better, I hope?"

Corbel hummed and opened the one eye that wasn't patched. For a few moments, he looked around as if trying to gather his bearings. He squinted, trying to focus.

Finally, he turned his attention to the other two.

"Dad . . . ? Mom . . . ?"

"Yes! Yes, it's us! Honey, you have no idea how wonderful it is to hear your voice!" Nyala smiled in relief and a short laugh followed. "How are you?"

Corbel took his time answering, still looking around to figure out where he was. The lights were so bright. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to focus.

"Ugh . . . My head hurts . . ." He answered, squeezing his eye shut. "And I'm really dizzy."

"Dizzy, huh?" Gaster inquired, "Well considering what you've been through, it is to be expected . . . And I must say, I'm relieved. I expected it to be much worse."

"Why?" Corbel asked genuinely with a slight frown, "What happened?"

" . . . Corbel?" Nyala pushed slowly, hesitating after such a response. Did he really not remember anything that happened before this point? "Honey, what's the last thing you remember?"

Corbel kept his eyes closed as he tilted his head back as if he were trying to concentrate on the ceiling.

"I had a lot of really strange dreams . . . But before those . . . I was at school. I went home to change. Then, I went to the lab . . . Then . . . Rabbits? And then . . . Blue. A lot of Blue."

He thought on that for a moment, trying to concentrate on the color and everything it could've meant.

Suddenly, Corbel's eye shot wide open and he gasped deeply as something came to mind. His reflex was to shoot bolt- right in bed, but a combination of his mother's protests, his severe lack of energy and strength, as well as a sudden stabbing pain prevented him from doing that.

He hissed, groaning through that pain as he continued to try to prop himself up in bed. Of course, now that he was aware of it, he noticed that the pain was radiating from his legs, his hips, his foot . . . His empty wrist when he tried to use his hand.

His hand . . .

His hand was . . . Was gone! His entire hand! Just . . . GONE!

What the . . . !?

How . . . !?

He cried out in his shock. The pain becoming secondary. He scrambled, trying to get an idea of just what was going on.

"W-what!? What the Hell!?" He stammered. "What happened!? Where did . . . !?" He cried out a second time, his words failing him.

Instantly, Nyala was there to comfort her boy. She did what she could to keep him lying down and she held his hand firmly. She asked where he was hurting the most and what she could do to help.

Corbel didn't answer. His mind was reeling as he fought to make sense of what happened.

How was it that he didn't notice that he'd been so beaten up!? And why did it suddenly hit him _now_?

The whole thing came back to him in pieces. And with every piece that fell into place, the more his panic rose. He did remember . . . He remembered everything! He remembered the cave crashing in and he remembered the choice he had to make.

And if _he_ was this beaten up after the cave-in . . . Then what about . . .?

"Where's Sans!?" He called out, still fighting against his mother and trying to pull himself up, "What happened to him!?"


	18. Chapter 18- Rise

**AN: Hello and welcome back! I promise, I haven't forgotten about you! I hope you're still enjoying the story! There's still a lot more tale to tell, so I hope you continue to enjoy as well!**

 **As always, thank you for all of your support and your dedication to these stories! I really and truly appreciate every single person who comes to read. You have my thanks! ^_^**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Rise**

Ever since that stressful day when Doctor Gaster, Sans, and Corbel came back from the Ruins with the human girl in tow, any progress in the lab seemed to have slowed significantly. With the doctor and Corbel both out of commission and Sans unable to fully perform his duties, the number of able bodies drastically diminished. Though Sans did report to work as scheduled and worked on his projects just like every other day, his attention was always elsewhere. He was like a ghost haunting the hallways, present, but intangible.

Still, mentally distracted and physically compromised, Sans continued to work.

Actually, physically, he wasn't that bad off. He still had a bit of a limp, but it was nothing he couldn't power through. For a while, he was using a makeshift splint and bandages to keep his leg in check while he slowly maneuvered through the hallways. It was better than nothing at all. And though it still hurt to put pressure on it, he was beginning to notice it less and less. Besides, from under his khaki slacks, no one would be able to see the makeshift cast anyway.

Mentally, however, it was an entirely different story. Ever since that first day, Sans found it difficult to focus. The conversations he had with the doctor, Mrs. Gaster, Alia, and Undyne . . . They all played simultaneously in his mind on endless repeat. It drained constantly on his waking energy and kept him awake at night. No matter what, he couldn't escape the voices and the condemnation or the blame they aimed toward him . . . Even if most of those voices were the product of his own perceived hostility.

The one that stood out above the others was definitely Undyne and her death threat. There was no denying that she did truly feel those things and she had said those words with such conviction that Sans' whole body ran cold whenever he thought about the encounter.

His life really did depend on whether or not Corbel would be able to recover from this . . . Which, at this point was still touch-and-go . . . Almost literally.

Corbel . . .

He hadn't been able to go to visit him since that day . . . It had been two almost three weeks. The family had been busy thinking of and testing out ways to help Corbel through. It was an extremely trying time for them and Sans had no place there. Though he'd hoped that maybe during one of the times that there was a lull in their work, he'd be able to at least come in and say hello. But so far, he'd had no such luck.

There had even been a time, about two weeks in, when Sans stayed after hours in hopes of going in to see Corbel. He'd gone down with the help of Baelin and her additional access card. When she'd returned back up, Sans had gone on toward where he knew Corbel's room was.

Unfortunately, Sans' timing couldn't have been worse.

He was stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of Corbel's voice in absolute anguish. His screams and cries flooded the halls and attacked Sans' ears with brutal force.

Just beyond his screams, there was the near frantic voice of Mrs. Gaster as she tried in vain to ease his pain. She spoke also to Dr. Gaster about what she was observing, most likely for the doctor's personal records.

The doctor was not easily heard as he worked directly on Corbel, moving him, inspecting him, and trying to find how best to help him. And beyond that, there were sharp popping and snapping sounds. With every pop or snap, Corbel's screams would intensify. We're those his _bones_ breaking. What were they _doing_ to him? Why would they have to have him _awake_ for that!? He was in so much pain that it seemed to radiate outward, into the halls, and directly through Sans.

He stumbled backward, the force becoming too much for him. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be anywhere near this . . . yet, he still felt the need to stay. That was _Corbel_ in there suffering so much . . . Wasn't there _something_ he could do!?

He stayed rooted in his spot for a little while longer. Each cry was a pull, a call to action that he just couldn't take. And at the same time, he felt as if he was being pushed away, his common sense reminding him that this was not his place. There was nothing he could hope to contribute and that he was wasting his time by staying.

He really was at a crossroads between his head and his heart.

In the end, his head won and he stepped away, turning to head back up to the first level and toward home.

He hadn't been back down since.

Still, as time passed, just the memory of what he'd heard that day seemed to had frozen him. There was no further update from the doctor either. No word on Corbel's progress or if there had been any change in his condition at all. He had been fighting so hard just to make it this far. Surely _something_ would have changed by now, right?

It was with these thoughts in mind that Sans was only barely able to get through the work day in a dense haze. And it was with these thoughts in mind that he was startled when the doctor's voice sounded off from the door behind him.

"Serif." He called, breaking Sans from the project he'd been working on with Ruddard.

"S-Sir!" Sans answered immediately, snapping up from his work as if shocked by a bolt of lightning. After so long without a single word or a check-in with him, the sudden appearance of Dr. Gaster was more than surprising. Ruddard's eyes went wide as well as his attention shot upward.

"Doctor!" Ruddard greeted, a hint of confusion in his expression, "What brings you topside? I hope all is well."

Gaster only partially acknowledged Ruddard with a terse reply of "Good afternoon, Ruddard." He immediately turned his attention back toward the other Skeleton. "Serif. A word. Now."

Sans stood, stricken, his heart sinking far into his stomach as his breath halted.

"Yes, Sir . . ." Sans nodded slowly, a sense of absolute dread flooding him from the feet upward. Soon, he was feeling cold where he stood. It was the same feeling he would get at the thought of Undyne and her threat.

He shot a look to Ruddard and down toward the table.

"It's okay." Ruddard answered to Sans' unasked question, "I can handle things here . . . Good luck, Serif."

With an awkward smile coupled with an even more awkward "thanks" Sans turned to follow the doctor out of the room.

Ruddard nodded in return as the door closed behind the two of them.

For a moment, as the two stood in the hallway, there was absolute silence. Every second that passed was another second that Sans' mind spiraled into a more dismal reality.

Until finally, the doctor made the first move and stepped forward down the hall.

"This way." He instructed.

Sans followed with his eyes trained downward to their feet.

It was silent again until they both entered the elevator and Gaster pushed the button for the correct floor. Once the chamber began its descent, Gaster let out a long breath.

"You stayed." He noted.

"I said I would."

Gaster nodded, "Indeed, you did. However, given the situation, I have to say I am surprised you actually had enough nerve to follow through."

"It's because of the situation that I had no choice _but_ to follow through."

Gaster hummed now, gauging Sans' response.

"I see." He seemed to hesitate for a moment and looked out the corner of his eye to where Sans was trying everything not to make eye contact.

"I know what you did." He began again, his voice quiet, to the point that the statement nearly went unnoticed.

Sans frowned, his mind scrolling through the past few weeks. He couldn't think of anything that would merit that kind of response . . . Aside from the obvious.

"I'm sorry . . . What did I do?"

Immediately, the air in the elevator shifted and became tense. At first Sans went tense as well, preparing himself to retaliate, but if previous dealings with the doctor told him anything, it was that if the doctor were to initiate a true battle, it would be over before he could even register what was going on. No, this was a simple CHECK.

"As I thought. Your Max HP has been reduced. By five, it seems."

"Wai-What!?" Sans exclaimed, "When did . . . What!? How!?"

"You haven't noticed before now?"

Sans shook his head. "Well, I could kinda feel that something was a little off, but I thought that it was . . . Well, because of the situation. How does five HP just go _missing_ like that!?"

Gaster dropped the fight scenario and the tense atmosphere along with it.

"Not 'missing'." He explained, "More like expelled. They were given. I thought you were aware of the process."

Sans shook his head, "What process? Doc, what's going on?"

The elevator chimed when they made it down and again, the doctor led the way.

"Well, that is interesting." He mused as he walked, "Especially if it was done unwittingly."

"Done what?"

"But what I don't understand is how did it trigger such a unique effect?" The doctor continued, Ignoring the questions. Instead, Gaster posed one of his own.

"How is your leg, Sans?"

"My wha- oh! Well, it's okay, I guess. I've been aggravating it a bit more than I should, but it's okay. Better than it was."

Again, Gaster hummed, "Is that so? Well, that is good to hear."

Better than it was . . .

So, it really was because of Sans. But the question was "how?" Regenerative bones. How incredible! He would have to look into just how something like that was even possible. But for now, he will take the good fortune where he can get it.

They stopped just outside of the door and Gaster turned around to face Sans completely.

"As I was saying." Gaster began again, "Though I don't know exactly how or why it happened, it did. And becauseit did, and because you really do seem ignorant of what it is you've done, I know that your feelings are completely genuine . . . You would not have been able to complete the process if they weren't. That being said, even though it seems as though the impossible has been achieved, it is still too soon to be able to breathe easily just yet. This is still an extremely delicate situation and I ask you to take the utmost care in your approach."

"Wait . . . Sir . . . ?" Sans replied slowly, still trying to understand. "What's going on? Why am I here?"

Gaster looked back toward the door for a second. His expression was set in a stern contemplation.

"Corbel is awake." He said almost robotically, "He's awake and he's asking for you."

* * *

Nyala smiled as she sat back in her chair. For the first time in weeks, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her son was still reclined on the hospital bed and he was still in no condition to move extensively. There was still too much of him that was broken for him to really be comfortable in any other position. But still, he was _so_ much better than he was before.

He could finally breathe on his own and he could finally be awake without being in such extreme pain. The mask that had been covering his nose and mouth this entire time had finally been removed. And as he lay with his eye shut tightly in concentration, he tested his own limits, taking deeper and deeper breaths, feeling as his chest filled with air- so much more easily than before. He expelled that air slowly, testing his retention. He could draw in more air and hold his breath for longer than he'd ever been able to before.

No coughs came. There was no pain in his chest. He could really breathe again.

Such a simple thing, breathing. Often overlooked as a basic bodily function . . . Until that function becomes impossible.

He would never take breathing for granted again.

Nyala was thinking along the same lines as she watched the rise and fall of Corbel's newly completed chest . . . her baby could _breathe_ , and he could do so in a way that he hadn't been able to for _years_! He could take full breaths without difficulty. And though it had been such a tough, painful, and draining process, Corbel had a full rib cage again after so long of living in fear that it would collapse on him . . . He was on the road to recovery and soon, Corbel would be able to live his life the way he should have been able to from the beginning.

She tried to keep herself from crying in her joy and her relief.

A knock on the door ripped them both from their thoughts. Corbel's eye shot wide open and the sharp breath he took this time was involuntary as he turned his attention toward the door.

Nyala turned around quickly and shifted to stand.

"They're here." She announced, "Come in."

The door opened slowly.

Immediately, Corbel tensed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He knew that he was the one who requested Sans, but . . . that would mean he'd see him like _this_ , unable to even sit up in bed . . . Maybe he shouldn't have . . .

"Hello . . .?" Said a slow and cautious voice.

"Sans." Nyala and Corbel answered simultaneously.

He was okay! He really had made it out of the cave! He was safe . . . and he was here!

"Mama Gaster." Sans acknowledged as he entered the room completely, followed by the doctor, who stayed near the door.

With a soft smile at the name and a small nod, Nyala acknowledged Sans once again.

Immediately after, Sans' attention shifted to the figure lying in the bed. Finally awake and _not_ screaming in pain.

"Corbel . . ."

"Sans . . ." Corbel repeated quietly, his previous trepidation melting away slowly, "You made it."

"Yeah. Thanks to you." Sans answered, stepping further into the room and toward Corbel's bed. Nyala moved out of the way to give him access to the chair, but Sans didn't notice. It was as if nothing else mattered and his eyes could only see one thing. Corbel was alive and he was awake. They could actually talk to each other now.

Near the door, Nyala joined her husband, taking his arm and holding onto it. She leaned her head on his shoulder and let a smile spread across her face.

"Thank you, honey." She said in a near whisper.

"What for?"

Nyala shook her head. "All of it . . . Everything. You did . . . everything that was necessary to make sure he had a chance. Even if it was difficult for you or you didn't quite agree, you did what was best for him. You worked so hard and toiled so long so he wouldn't have to suffer any longer than he did. You kept watch over him and protected him, pushing aside your own fatigue and discomfort for his saved our boy . . . And even now, you fulfilled Corbel's request and brought Sans to him . . . even though I know how you feel about that situation."

Gaster shifted, taking his arm from Nyala's grip and instead, used it to embrace her. He wrapped it around her shoulders and brought her in close, holding her steady.

"I didn't do any of that alone, you know." He said softly to her, "You were right here too. You did so much more than I can even list. You kept him company this entire time. Kept his spirits up. Kept his mind and senses stimulated. You monitored him and healed him. And when he needed it most, you were here to listen to him and provide. I could see just how much all of this was hurting you . . . and yet, you pushed through for his sake. You are worthy of just as much praise as I am and more. We wouldn't be here now, if not for you."

Nyala hummed with her head still resting on his shoulder. "I don't know about all of that . . . but thank you. I know we're not done just yet, but this is a huge step. He's well on his way."

Gaster leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to the top of her skull, being sure not to loosen his hold on her even a little. His wife . . . his family really was a marvel. They'd been through absolute Hell and somehow still managed to pull through with smiles on their faces. They weren't through it yet, but he had absolute faith in them. He knew that they would be able to stand and face this too.

At Corbel's bed, the two younger Skeletons were wrapped in their own conversation. Sans had taken the seat without thinking and was sitting forward with his hands fisted over his knees. Corbel still looked so tired and worn and his smile was thin, but he was awake. He was right here.

And he'd asked to see him.

"I still can't believe you actually made it out of that mess." Corbel said quietly. He was still fighting to use his voice.

"I almost didn't." Sans admitted, "If you hadn't acted when you did, we all would've been . . . well . . ."

"You would've ended up like me?"

Sans hesitated, "Not in so many words."

Corbel chuckled at that. He relaxed again soon afterward and let out a sigh.

"I'm glad you didn't." He said.

Really . . . ? Even after all of this . . . Everything he'd been through. All of the pain he'd endured . . . all because he'd saved him. All because Corbel had put his safety before his own.

A bit of a frown crept up onto Sans' face. "I'm so sorry, Corbel."

Corbel hesitated now, mimicking Sans' frown, "You're sorry . . . for what?"

"You warned me." Sans explained, "You gave me alternative solutions. You kept trying and kept trying to push me in the right direction and I ignored you and went against you and because of that . . . because I was stupid and childish and I didn't take the situation seriously enough, you ended up like this! You nearly died . . . and it would've been my fault. I should've been the one under the mountain. I should've been the one to protect you. I should be the one who . . ."

"Sans, no." Corbel interjected, "Stop that. You're gonna bum me out. And besides, this isn't your fault at all. It's not _your_ fault there was a cave-in or that there was a human who needed help. And as far as . . . protecting me . . . What in the world gave you the idea that that was your job? It's not up to you to protect me."

There was something very familiar about this conversation. Hadn't he had it before?

"But I'm your lab partner."

"Exactly." Corbel pressed, "My _partner_. Not my _keeper_. And just like _any_ partnership, we're in this 50/50. We watch each other. We protect _each other_. I got you this time . . . next time, maybe . . . Well, let's hope it's nothing like this again."

Sans held his breath for a moment and turned his face away, shaking his head clear and fighting against his own emotions.

"I just . . . I wish you didn't have to do something like that . . . for someone like me."

Corbel stalled once again, his frown deepening. What did that mean? What happened to Sans that he was talking like that?

"Hey, Sans?"

The other Skeleton broke out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to Corbel. He looked focused as if trying to deduce something.

"What happened to the human? Her name was Alia, right?"

Sans hesitated for a moment and lowered his eyes once again.

"She didn't make it . . .?" Corbel questioned in response.

"Wha-? No, she's fine!" Sans answered, showing Corbel a small smile, "Actually, they took her to the Capital the day after we found her. The King and Queen have her now. She's a guest in their home. You saved her life too."

"Then . . . why are you so down, Sans? What's wrong?"

Again, Sans was slow to answer. "What about you?"

Corbel's expression contorted for a moment. From the frown, confusion and curiosity took over, "What do you mean?"

"This whole time, you've been asking about me and Alia . . . but we weren't the ones who were hurt. _You_ were. This should be about you. How are _you_ feeling? You . . . really had me scared, you know? And not just me. Your parents, the others here at the lab, your friends. We all thought that . . . we thought we were gonna lose you . . . and now, you haven't even said a word about how you are. How can you possibly think of literally everyone else besides yourself at a time like this? Why do you always put yourself last?"

Corbel looked at Sans for a moment before turning his eye away to stare upward at the ceiling. His own expression fell and he drew in a breath.

"I guess I . . . never really thought about it before . . . but you're not the first person to say that to me. The first time, I just said "that's what it means to be a hero" Heh, I was six. But now . . . heroism isn't what's important. I want to take care of my friends. It makes me happy to know they're happy . . ."

Corbel chanced a look toward the door. His parents had left sometime during their conversation. Perhaps they just wanted to give them a little room to talk freely. May as well take advantage of it.

". . . and besides, it's a lot easier than dealing with my own problems."

Sans didn't take his eyes away from Corbel and he didn't turn away from the new dour tone his voice had taken on.

"I just- I really don't like talking about my issues, because once I start, I just vent and no one wants to hear that."

"I do." Sans jumped in without hesitation, "Everyone has issues, and some are better dealt with as a group. And it's like you said. We're partners and we take care of each other. Well, part of taking care of each other is helping each other through whatever problems we come across."

"That's a bit more than lab partner work.'Personal problems have no place in the workplace' and all, right?"

"Well, then, as your friend . . . let me know what's going on. How are you, Corbel?"

The smallest smile pulled at Corbel then. Woah. Sans had never shown an interest like this before. It was actually a bit refreshing that he wanted so badly to help . . . but still, this was a familiar song . . . one that only those who knew the truth about him, would sing.

And when he saw the look on Sans' face now, he saw that same expression. The same thing he saw one everyone else's face.

"Damn it," Corbel growled, "Not you too . . ."

Sans was slightly taken aback. "What do you mean, 'not me too'?"

"I guess it was inevitable. You know about my 'condition' now and that's why you're so concerned about me all of a sudden."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sans almost snapped, "You had a friggin' _mountain_ fall on you! Of course I'm concerned!"

"But it's more than that!" Corbel explained, "It's the look. You have the _exact_ same look as all of the others. Like they're all waiting for me to fall apart at any second. I see that look from everyone. My parents, my teachers, my friends . . . you were the _only_ one who ever looked at me like I was normal! And now . . ." Corbel scoffed.

"I don't need those looks." He muttered, "I don't need to be watched after and babied my entire life . . . I don't need your- _that's_ what this is, isn't it!? It's 'pity'!"

"Is that what you think this is?"

"That's what I _know_! That's been my entire life until now! Ever since the damned coughing started. They've all been waiting for the day I cough myself to death. And really . . . I've been waiting for it too. I knew it was coming and yeah, it scared the shit out of me, but I had to continue on. I didn't want _that_ to be what defined me. I wanted to make a difference. Find something that was mine and leave them with that . . . Like Dad's CORE . . . I didn't want to die as just 'the kid with the disease'."

Sans sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant by this at all. Try to get where I'm coming from on this. Where the rest of us are coming from . . . If I really am just one in a crowd now . . . Regardless of whether or not you're battling with your condition. You're very important to us and when something happens, we wanna make sure you're okay. Not because we think you can't handle it, or that we pity you, which is _not_ true, by the way, but because we _care_ about you and . . . we lo. . . well . . . I . . ."

Corbel could feel a pull in Sans' words. Something he was still struggling to process himself. It _was_ different from before. As he tripped over his words, Corbel turned his attention away from the ceiling and back to him.

"Sans?"

"I-I hate to see you so worked up about things like this! You . . . you shouldn't have to worry about all of that on top of everything else . . ."

Corbel hummed low as he listened. "If you say so . . . well anyway." He let out another sobering breath, "That's what happens when I talk about myself . . . I tend to lash out . . . so I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you . . . You don't deserve that either."

"What? No. You don't apologize. Not in this situation. _You_ don't apologize, got it?"

For a moment, Corbel couldn't help but stare back at Sans, but at the firm intensity behind the declaration, he felt a bit of a smile pull, despite himself.

"If you say so . . ." He repeated, "Well, to _actually_ answer your question . . . it's kind of a mixed bag of emotions right now on my end . . . I mean if you can't tell already. But since you _do_ know about my condition now, I guess it might be a little easier to explain . . ."

"I'm torn . . ." He admitted, "The cave-in completely crushed my body . . . which didn't do me any favors with that condition and all . . . my hand . . ." He raised his arm slightly, displaying where his left hand _ought_ to have been, "My foot . . . several ribs, parts of my legs and my . . . my pelvis were all fractured or broken. It doesn't hurt so much right now because Mom used some of her healing magic to dull the pain . . . I did the same thing to your leg back in the cave so you'd be able to make a run for it if you had to. But . . . It won't last forever. Now, Dad told me that he's been working on some prosthetics that should help . . . and he said it had been your idea to use the prosthetics as grafts . . . so . . . thanks for that. Thanks to that idea, I now have a brand new set of ribs . . . and they're a perfect fit . . . and it doesn't hurt to breathe anymore."

"But you don't seem too happy about them." Sans noted.

"Well, here's the thing. They're mine now. And I get that. I should be grateful . . . a-and I am. Dad put in a lot of work to make them perfect and Mom . . . well, she had to go through a lot when they were being grafted . . . I don't remember much of it . . . but apparently, I didn't handle the process very well."

"As well as can be expected, I'd say."

"Y- you heard . . . ?"

"I . . . may have . . . come down to visit at a very inopportune time. But hey, no one can blame you. They had to break away damaged bones to clear a way for the new ones. That's rough stuff. Of course it would be painful."

Corbel's expression fell once again. "Well that's embarrassing."

"It shouldn't be."

"Well, anyway. Long story short. New ribs. They say they're mine . . . But it doesn't really feel like it at all, you know?"

Sans' expression shifted as well, "I . . . can't really say I do."

Corbel sighed, "Of course not . . . They don't really feel like mine because . . . Well . . . I can't feel them at all. They're not part of me and I can't really say I can remember what it feels like to have a full set anyway. It's been about 14-15 years. But . . . that's not the whole thing."

"Then, what's the whole thing?"

"Just because Dad puts these prosthetics in . . . Even if he grafts them, that doesn't mean I'm cured. I may last a little longer than before, but this disease is still an issue . . . E-eventually, I'll lose more of my body, and when that happens, does he plan on just making more prosthetics? At what point does it become too much? How long will I still be able to feel anything . . . ?" Corbel drew in and let out a shaky breath, raising his hand and looking to his fingers. He wiggled them a little, "I-I-I think that's what scares me the most . . . I'll go to sleep one night and wake up as . . . S-something completely different. How long will I still be me? What happens when there's nothing left of 'me'? What will I be then . . .? The thought absolutely terrifies me!"

Corbel made a fist and let it fall heavily to the bed. He released a long breath and clenched his jaw as he fought to keep the water from spilling over from his eye.

From his spot, Sans' shoulders fell forward and he frowned further as he watched Corbel. What could he say . . . ? What could he possibly say that will comfort him right now? He did ask how Corbel felt- how he _really_ felt and he got his answer . . . Now to act on it.

Swallowing his nerve and forgetting to come up with an actual answer, Sans reached out, across the bed to take Corbel's hand. Sensing the movement, Corbel instinctively made to pull away.

"What . . . ? S-Sans?"

That did bring Sans back to his senses for a moment, but in the end, he looked back to Corbel and to his hand.

"J- just . . . Here." and he snatched up Corbel's remaining fingers, holding them gently but firmly, just as he had when he visited the first time.

Corbel's eye went wide for a moment. What the heck? Why would Sans . . . His hands!? They didn't freak him out!? They didn't put him off!?

. . . This feeling . . . The warmth . . . How were his hands so warm? And this motion, the soft circles . . . His mom and his dad both had a sweeping motion if and when they held his hand. His mom would stroke his knuckles and the top of his hand while his dad held his hand near the wrist.

Sans was the only one who used this small circular motion . . . but then . . . why did it already feel so familiar? And still there was that warmth . . .

"Corbel." He said softly, "I can't pretend to understand everything going on in your head right now. And I can't sit here and tell you I know what you're going through, but if I can. I'd like to help . . . maybe I can add my two Gs?"

Corbel focused again on Sans, still trying to understand just why he would want to hold his hand . . . but he supposed he'd take it.

He nodded his response.

"Alright." Sans began again, "We've known each other for five years now, six?"

"Something like that."

"Right. And during that time, from the very first day I came here, if there's been one major thing that I've learned, it's that none of that physical shit matters. Not in the slightest. You're afraid of losing yourself to prosthetics? I can see how that would be daunting. But let me ask you this: Do you feel any less like you right now? And I don't mean physically. Do you feel any less like Corbel in the terms of who _you_ are, what you stand for, what you treasure? Has any of that changed for you?"

Corbel went quiet for a moment.

"Sans . . . ?"

"It hasn't, right? Not at all. Because your body is only physical. And prosthesis can't touch what makes you _you_! It doesn't have a thing to do with your Soul! _That's_ the part of you I love! And when it comes down to it, that's the you that matters. Not your hands or your ribs, but _you_! Your heart. Your Soul!"

Corbel listened as something within him shifted. It became just a little bit harder to breathe again, but this time, it had nothing to do with his ribs. For a moment, his hand also tightened a bit within Sans' grip. His head was spinning as he took in those words. He must have felt pretty deeply about it if he was lecturing him like that about this.

And within that lecture, he'd said something truly impossible. Did he hear him correctly?

No! That wasn't the point in the speech just now! Sans was being encouraging! Focus on that!

After all, he did suppose that it was nice that Sans could see him as more than just a broken monster with a disease . . . he knew him as a person . . . and he seemed to be attuned to his Soul as well . . .

But then . . . Was there really more to what he just said after all? If something about his Soul resonated with Sans' then . . .

No . . . Don't read too much into it! He already gave you his answer, remember!?

Sans released a long breath, successfully taking Corbel out of his thoughts once again.

"Believe it or not," He continued, his voice going quiet, " I can actually relate. Not _quite_ at the same level maybe, but . . . you'd be surprised."

Corbel shifted his gaze again to look back at Sans with a curious expression, "Really?" He said with a light scoff, "Care to elaborate?"

Sans hummed with a slight, but undeniable, real smile in place. "Maybe one day . . ."

As he said it, his grip over Corbel's hand got slightly tighter and he hesitated in his circular motions. Obviously, it was something he didn't talk about and he was still building up the . . . courage(?) to actually discuss it with someone else.

Guess they both had their secrets . . . Corbel could respect that.

"Anyway," Sans continued, his second hand joining the first, "For now, you really should focus on getting better. I know it's gonna be a lot to adjust to, but please try. And don't forget that . . . if you need me, I'll be here for you . . . no matter what happens."

Corbel had to frown again at that. What was with that tone? And what did he mean "no matter what happens?" What happened!? Was there a reason for Sans to _doubt_ he'd be around?

"I see your wheels turning." Sans smirked, "Don't worry so much. It'll be okay. Just focus on recovering. And besides, there's . . . still something I want to talk to you about. But that can wait for now."

With a bit longer of a studious glare, Corbel finally released a sigh.

"Fine . . ." He answered, "I'm feeling kinda drained anyway." He hissed as he attempted to shift in bed, "And-and I think Mom's magic might be starting to wear off . . . Maybe later really would be better."

"You want me to go get your folks?"

"Eh, they're probably waiting around in the gallery. After something like what happened, do you really think they're not gonna hover like flies?"

"Heh, I guess you do have a point." Sans scoffed, shifting to stand from the chair, "In that case, lemme just get out of their way."

"Wait!" Corbel's grip remained firm and his expression was intense as he called again for Sans. "Just . . . Don't . . . Please?"

As he stood with his hand still holding the other's, the smirk in Sans' expression softened and became a smile once again. Even without the actual, request being asked, Sans was able to pick up on exactly what Corbel meant. He was asking him to stay close by. He still wanted to see him and he didn't want Sans to be deterred from coming to see him again. Even though his parents' presences might be a little intimidating.

"I understand . . . I promise."

With that, they let go of each others hands and Corbel watched as Sans made his way out toward the door of the Observation Room. There was still a little bit of a limp to his step, but he really did seem to be doing well since the cave-in.

"Hey, Sans . . . ?" He called before the other Skeleton could leave.

"Hey, Corbel?" Sans mimicked, much like he had before this whole thing started.

Corbel smiled, "I'm really glad you're okay."

* * *

Word got around the lab that Corbel was awake and recovering and there seemed to be a collective sigh of relief from the assistants. They knew how much stress having Corbel's life in a constant state of limbo was on the Gaster family and they could all feel it too. So just the fact that there was no longer the scare of imminent death seemed to do wonders for the crew. There was a tiny bit of a semi-playful jab Gaine took at Sans as they passed each other one day. With a quick smirk and a quick words, Gaine noted that it looked like Sans "didn't quite break the kid after all." Though Sans caught the joke and the familiar words, he didn't find it quite as entertaining.

Undyne and the Blooks had been contacted once again and told the good news as well. Of course, they stopped by to see just how Corbel was doing and the patient seemed to fall into a state of actual happiness when they were around. His childhood friends could almost always find the perfect ways to cheer him up.

On their way back out, Undyne and Sans inevitably crossed paths once again. Neither one of them spoke to the other, but there was a very meaningful exchange of glares. Sans was alive right now because _Corbel_ allowed it. At the same time, Sans had gained a bit of vitality since their last meeting and if they were going to have words at the moment, he wouldn't stand down like he had last time. Undyne acknowledged this with a slight nod and kept walking.

During the next week and a half or so, Sans went down a few more times to see how Corbel was progressing and each time, he seemed to be doing just a little better.

The second time, he was sitting up in bed and he waved at Sans with a complete right hand. His left arm was in a sling and it still didn't have anything at the wrist. Corbel did say they would most likely be attaching the left hand later that afternoon.

The third time, Corbel was testing his control of both of his new hands. Trying to hold a pen and write, fastening various clasps, zippers, and buttons, folding paper, opening packaging (that seemed to be the most difficult task) and typing. Though he was slow to move, he was still able to complete nearly every task.

He did get a bit frustrated when the new fingers didn't behave the way he wanted them to, when he dropped an item or it slipped through his grip, or when he was unable to open a bag of chisps. He sat and fumed at himself for a while until his parents and Sans reminded him that not only were the prosthetics new, but it was a different style from his old cuffs as well. He would have to adjust to the way they worked, gauge how much magic it took to control them and how to make them work _for_ him.

He took a little time to himself after that to calm down. He needed a break . . . And maybe some food. He was feeling a little hangry if he was being completely honest with himself.

He and Sans had lunch together that day. They talked about everything _except_ physical therapy.

The fourth time, Sans had been on his way down to Corbel's room, (Nyala and Corbel both insisted Sans be given access so he could visit without a second assistant. Gaster reluctantly agreed, saying that it would be on a temporary basis. After all, this way, he didn't have to drag someone else away from work in order to do it)

He made it down the hallway toward the elevator before there was a chiming sound and the door opened up.

Inside was a very determined looking young Skeleton leaning on a crutch. He was dressed in a very casual looking ensemble, a T-shirt and a pair of blue plaid pajama pants, and he seemed to be fighting hard with himself to stay stable as he balanced. The bandages had been removed from his eye and the entire right side of his face, revealing a single scar leading from his right eye down his cheek. He wasn't looking up, but instead, he was studying his feet as he attempted to walk. _Both_ of his feet.

"Oh!" Sans nearly gasped in his surprise. He took a step backward to give the other room to exit. "Wow, look at you!"

Corbel snapped his attention upward.

"Sans!" He answered with a bit of a smile.

"Where are your folks?"

"Somewhere close by, I'm sure. They let me out so I can take the new equipment out for a test run. Where did I end up?"

"Heh, you weren't paying attention to where you were going?" Sans scoffed, "You just took the elevator to the atrium. Actually, I was on my way down to come see you."

Corbel looked around the lobby and had to squint to see further away, probably a lasting effect of the damage to his eye.

"I guess I was on autopilot there for a bit." Corbel explained, his grin still in place, "Well, since we're here . . . do you wanna . . . maybe . . ."

Corbel was broken out of his thoughts by a voice further into the room.

"Hey! It's Corbel!" Baelin called, shock and excitement in her voice.

"What? Really!? Oh! Holy sh . . . Welcome back, Gaster!" Maltez followed suit from Baelin's side.

"Kid Gaster's back?" Gaine called from down the hallway behind them. He had his messenger bag over his shoulder and his outfit suggested he was done with work for the day and was prepared to go home . . . as a matter of fact . . . no one was wearing their lab coats and each of them seemed as if they were on their way out.

He'd really picked the perfect time to wander up to the atrium, hadn't he?

"Hey, look who it is!" Ruddard joined in, completing the set, "How are you feeling, Corbel?"

As Corbel looked out at them all, he couldn't hold back the full smile. The others, his coworkers had been worried about him too? Had they been waiting for him to return? Had they actually missed him? He found it odd to think about. Yes, they were his friends as well . . . but he only ever really thought about them as friends in the professional sense.

"I-I'm working it out." He replied to Ruddard's question, "Definitely better than I was."

"Yeah, you didn't look too good that first day." Maltez jumped in.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better!" Baelin added.

"Heh, thanks."

"So, when can we expect to see you back?" Gaine asked casually with his hands in his pockets.

Corbel gave a bit of a shrug, "Eh . . . I don't really know." He answered, deflating a tiny bit, "If I'm being honest, I don't know how long it's gonna take to finish PT and after that, how long it'll take me to . . . get used to myself again. So . . . probably not for a while yet."

"So, that means, you'll be pulling double duty for a while longer, Serif. Think you can handle it?"

"Pshh. What do you take me for?" Sans smirked.

"As someone who's been so distracted and falling behind to the point that others needed to come in and dig you out of your ruts so you can finish your assignments." Gaine answered without missing a beat.

Sans' smirk faltered, "That was a rhetorical question, Gaine . . . besides, that was weeks ago. Things are different now."

Still, Corbel had heard everything he needed to. Sans was struggling in his work because of _his_ absence . . . ? He'd been falling behind because he'd been distracted . . . because he'd been too busy worrying about him . . . ?

He looked back to Sans then, trying to figure if any of that had been showing through when he'd come to visit . . . come to think of it, they never talked about work when he came around. Maybe Sans did seem a little worn, but he never pried for answers.

Was this the reason why? Was his work suffering so much because _he'd_ been unable to work? Was this _his_ fault?

"Sans?"

"Everything's fine." Sans insisted with a wink and a hand on Corbel's shoulder. "Didn't I just say things were different now?"

Still, Corbel watched Sans with a studious glare.

"Anyway," Baelin giggled, "Corbel! Don't leave us wondering. Are you okay? Why don't you have a seat and we can catch up a little."

Corbel shrugged, "I've spent the last few weeks sitting and lying down. I really should keep moving for now and build my strength up again. Maybe later?"

"Of course he wouldn't want to talk about it right away, Baelin." Maltez pushed with a bit of a smile of his own. He fitted an arm around her and leaned in to speak, "Let the guy recover first."

"Oh, of course! I'm sorry, Corbel. Just let me know when you're up to it!"

"No, don't apologize. It's fine. And I really am looking forward to catching up. I missed you guys."

"Then, we'll make an event of it." Gaine suggested, "A welcome back thing for Kid Gaster . . . When he's up to it, of course."

Again, a small smile pulled at the corner of Corbel's mouth.

"Thanks. Sounds like fun. Actually, I'm just surprised you'd think to do something like that for me."

"Why wouldn't we?" Gaine shrugged, "And I'm sure everyone here agrees that it feels like the right thing to do."

All around the room, the were words of agreement and nods of approval.

"So, we'll wait for your word." Gaine concluded with a nod of his own, "Until then, take your time, and get well soon . . . And Serif."

"Hm?"

"Be careful. Look after him. Make sure he doesn't overdo it."

Corbel's eyes went wide as he lifted his hands to protest.

"No- no. It's-"

He started to wobble once he wasn't leaning directly on the crutch. He still was not used to balancing solely on his new foot and his "patchwork" legs.

Right away, Sans ducked in and caught Corbel before he had the chance to fall.

"I got it, Gaine." He answered immediately. "You guys have a good night. And a good weekend."

From his side, Corbel tried to situate himself. Try as he might, he had to rely on Sans for the moment. His face flooded and began to feel warm.

"Take care, Gaster." Maltez waved with a little bit of a smirk to his expression. He left with Baelin who nodded her goodbye with a smile.

"Take care of yourself, Corbel." Ruddard nodded, making his way out as well.

Corbel nodded back, somehow unable to respond any other way.

Once the others were gone, the two were able to relax a little.

Still, Sans held onto Corbel as he struggled to right himself.

"Don't worry, Corbel. I've got you."

"S-Sans . . ." Corbel stammered, "Sans, I can stand. That's why I came up here in the first place!"

"Heh-heh. Of course." He answered, releasing Corbel and only offering up his hand for him to regain his balance and situate himself once again on his crutch.

"Better?"

"Yeah." Corbel responded, keeping his gaze lowered in an attempt to hide his still- warm features, "I- I'm fine."

For a few moments as the two stood in the hallway, there was a bit of an awkward silence that hadn't existed between them in quite a while. Perhaps it was their surroundings or maybe it was because of the appearance of the other assistants that threw them off . . . either way, it was a tension that needed to be broken.

"So . . ." Sans tried, maybe a little louder than he'd been hoping. Anyway, it helped to break that silence, "Before the others came around, you sounded like you were gonna say something. What's on your mind?"

"I-I did . . . ?" Corbel hesitated, trying to think back on what they'd been talking about before. He was still trying to center himself after the conversations and tripping into Sans and everything else he'd been doing. So it was a little difficult to retrace his thoughts and his words.

He'd been in the elevator, making his way through hallways until he ran into Sans on this level . . .

"Oh! Yeah! I was just saying that I was out testing my new additions . . . And maybe you could help. Maybe . . . if you wanted to . . . you could take a walk with me . . . ?"

For a moment, Sans was silenced as he looked back at Corbel. He was still situating himself, grabbing onto the crutch as if it were a lifeline.

Such a simple request- an innocent invitation, and yet, he wasn't quite sure exactly how to respond. Had he come up here specifically to ask him to accompany him on his walk . . . ? Or was that purely coincidental?

Well, he'd been going down to visit Corbel anyway and if this invitation had come along in his room, then yeah, he would've gone without much thought . . .

Then why the hesitation now . . . ?

"I don't see why not." Sans answered before he could think _too_ much into it. Turning and gesturing to the side, Sans guided the way to the hall off to their left. "Well then, shall we?"

With a slightly shocked, but satisfied grin, Corbel nodded, taking a few steps to follow Sans' direction.

"So, are Maltez and Baelin _dating_ now!?" He began as he fell into step beside Sans.

They walked together for a long while, talking again about random subjects and laughing with each other as if it were just a normal day back in the lab.

And for the first time in a long while, it actually did feel that way.


	19. Chapter 19- Daydreamer

**AN: SOOOO MUCH HAS HAPPENED SINCE LAST UPDATE!**

 **Undertale celebrated its 4th Anniversary! Sans' outfit is in friggin SMASH! There's all kinds of new progress on Deltarune Chapter 2 and there's just SO MUCH going on that it's kinda hard to keep up! Are you guys as excited as I am!?**

 **Alrighty, now that that's out of my system (and I've kinda dated this chapter) I do have to apologize once again for the delay and inconsistency in chapter updates. But I'm sure you guys all know how demanding the real world can be. I promise that even if it isn't as consistent as I want it to be, I WILL be posting more to this story. And I WILL be finishing this story! I hope you can continue to be patient with me as I work to make this as entertaining as possible! Thanks, and I'll see you next chapter! ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **Daydreamer**

They spent the rest of the afternoon travelling down the hallways until Corbel eventually got tired and needed to head back. It was on their way back to Corbel's room that his legs gave out on him and he was unable to continue. Of course, Sans had been right there to take over, scooping Corbel up and letting him ride, albeit a little awkwardly, on his back.

The whole way back, Corbel groaned about how embarrassing it was to get a piggyback ride from Sans. Sans reminded Corbel of the time he'd spent riding on Corbel's back in the cave and even used the same comparisons Corbel had.

"At least it's better than being carried bridal style." He jeered.

Corbel just held on, muttering protests into Sans' back.

Eventually, the time came when Corbel was discharged from his room in the lab. Though he still wasn't cleared to return to work and he would still have to check in with his father for physical therapy as he got used to his new body, he wasn't required to be under 24 hour surveillance anymore. So, he was finally able to return home to the dorms. Corbel was grateful not to have to spend every moment in the lab . . . however, being in the dorms all day making up past assignments got a little lonely . . . And boring.

The highlight of his day was when someone would stop by for a chat or to have a meal with him. Sometimes it was his mother with a substantial amount of spaghetti in a tupperware container. Other times it was Undyne, who insisted they get out and walk around, because being cooped up all day was just too depressing.

Sometimes, it was Sans who would come over with games, or drinks, or a meal from the pub in Snowdin or all three. They would spend the evening together and lose track of time until it was very early in the morning and Sans had to drag himself away and trudge home to his apartment. Corbel did invite Sans to stay over if he thought he wouldn't be able to make it home, but most times, Sans insisted he leave Corbel to rest.

There was one time he came back after a show at Kaiju with well-wishes from the other patrons.

"They really seem to miss you there." He commented, "And Kit wanted me to tell you that she hopes to still work on that collaboration with you."

Corbel looked wide-eyed at his plate of leftover spaghetti, ". . . Oh shit, that's right! She probably thinks I totally stood her up! Damn it . . ."

"Stood her up?" Sans smirked around his glass of water, "What? Was it supposed to be a date or something?"

Corbel went quiet at that for a moment, "Well, actually. Yeah. We'd planned to meet up at Kaiju for the performance and a few drinks and then see what happened afterward."

It was Sans' turn to be silenced. "Oh . . ." He said solemnly, setting his glass down.

"'Oh' what? I told you about it, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but you didn't mention it was supposed to be a date."

"Well . . ." Corbel hesitated, taking his own hand and, in a newly acquired nervous habit, rubbing small circles into those fingers that were originally his. "I didn't think it mattered. Why would you care if I went on a date with someone? If anything, I thought it would be a good thing. Exploring other options, you know? I mean since you . . . I mean, I thought it was a good opportunity to try . . . and move on."

"Yeah . . ." Sans answered, though there was no real conviction in his voice.

"Unless . . ." Corbel's tone took on a quieter, more cautious air, "You do care."

Sans went tense and remained silent as he stared down at his water.

"Sans . . . Does it matter to you if I'm dating someone . . . ?"

Still Sans stayed quiet. He did avert his eyes somewhere other than where Corbel was.

"No . . ." He finally responded after a few long moments. "You're right. Why would it matter to me? After all, it's not like I have a special claim to your heart or something. You're an adult. Date whoever you want."

"That's not fair, Sans." Corbel muttered.

"What? I'm saying go for it! Don't let me hold you back from being happy."

"But you're saying it with such a bitter undertone that it feels sour just to listen to. Just be honest with me. Does it bother you?"

The silence took over once again and for a long while, neither one of them spoke.

"How long have you felt like this?"

Still there was silence.

"What about Ava . . . ?"

". . ."

"Sans . . . Talk to me, please. You already know how I feel about you. And you know that in all this time, those feelings haven't changed in the slightest . . . I thought that maybe they'd shift- that I would finally be able to see you as something different. But it never happened."

Sans groaned, but didn't answer.

"I just . . . I was trying to accept that you would never feel the same way about me. Are you saying that's changed?"

". . ."

"Sans, please. Just help me understand."

". . ."

Corbel sighed deeply, pulling himself up to stand awkwardly. He grabbed at the crutch leaning on the edge of the couch.

"Alright then." Corbel groaned, "I'm gonna call it a night. Tomorrow is PT day so, it's gonna be an early start. Thanks for stopping by and all, but I'm gonna have to ask you to go so I can get some rest."

Corbel crossed the room, heading toward the door so he could escort Sans out.

"I don't know . . ." Came his quiet response.

Corbel stopped walking.

"I don't have answers to any of those questions. I don't know what I'm feeling or when it started. I don't know about Ava. Hell, I don't even know where I stand with her . . . And I don't know what to tell you. And after everything you and I have been through, the last thing I want is to hurt you again."

Lowering his head and closing his eyes, Corbel steadied himself.

"Sans . . ." He began slowly. He turned back around and made his way back to the couch where Sans sat. He took a seat right next to him. "This is something we should talk through together, don't you think? Maybe we can find those answers together. Like, I dunno, partners?"

Sans gave a scoff, stifling the chuckling response, but still didn't look back to Corbel.

"First, let's figure out where _we_ stand. Again . . . You know how I feel about you. It's nothing new and it's no surprise. So, we need to figure out how _you_ feel. I'm not going to ask you a whole bunch of questions. Just a few. And maybe we can at least narrow things down."

"Is treating this like a hypothesis really the best way to go about this?" Sans inquired with disbelief, "It's a discussion about our- our relationship, not an experiment."

"It helped me." Corbel responded. "This is the same process I put myself through. Okay, first question. And I'll try to keep these in "yes-or-no" format, okay?"

"Okay."

"We've known each other for a while. Do you remember what it was like when we first met?"

Sans thought for a moment, "Yes. Even then, you were always thinking of others first and you did everything you could to help me."

Corbel gave a tiny smile. "And you were just as stubborn. Cracking jokes and playing it cool so you wouldn't let on how bad of a spot you were really in. Now, since that time, we've gotten very close. Have your feelings changed since then?"

". . . Yes."

Corbel's hand involuntarily twitched a little. "Stronger?"

Sans nodded, "More intense."

Corbel swallowed, feeling more nervous about this than before.

"Uh . . . Eh. Well . . . N-now I want- I want you to-to think about Ava . . . . Do-do you love her?"

"Well . . . Yeah." Sans answered with a smile. She's been my . . . Well ever since I was in middle school I . . ." Sans cleared his throat, "She's very special to me."

Corbel had been studying Sans' reactions to his questions. This last question especially. The way he immediately lit up at the sound of her name, the conviction in his voice when he spoke about his feelings for her. Even if the words weren't there, the feeling was and it was that feeling that Corbel was able to pick up on.

It made him dread the next question . . . Suddenly, he didn't want to know the answer.

"Then . . . I-I . . . D- do you . . . Do you . . . love me?"

There was a bit of hesitation, and with every moment of silence, Corbel's nerves wound more and more tightly.

Though he wanted to look away, he still studied Sans' reactions.

He lowered his head and stared at his hands which were fisted tightly over his knees. Despite that . . . He was . . . Smiling.

"Yes . . ."

Corbel actually gasped, his eyes widening. It was a short, quiet breath that perfectly encapsulated every feeling that shot through him at the moment.

"W- wait!" He stammered, finally chancing a look to his right where the other Skeleton sat, still gripping into his jeans, "Y-you . . . Are you . . . You're serious!? You mean that!?"

Sans' smile never faltered. When he answered, his voice was low and quiet. A whisper meant only for the two of them.

"I do mean it . . . And I am serious."

Another thought bolted through Corbel at that moment. He'd answered much too easily, he thought. For something that seemed to be troubling him so thoroughly, why had that answer come so easily?

"But, it's not the same kind of love, is it? After all, there are several different kinds of love and different ways of expressing each type. You may love me . . . But not the same way I love you. You may love me as a colleague or a close friend . . . or even as a brother, but I-"

A hand reached over and took his firmly within its grip. That grip trembled slightly as it found the right way to hold him. Was Sans nervous as well . . . ?

"Stop thinking for a moment." Sans instructed, "You'll drive yourself crazy. My turn for questions. Right now. Right at this moment. What are you feeling?"

Corbel took a moment to think it over, until he remembered that Sans had just told him _not_ to think. He should just answer with the first thing that comes to him.

"It feels like my chest is about to explode." he answered almost voicelessly. His grip tightened around Sans' hand as well, "It's like there's something inside me that just needs to get out. My head is spinning, like I'm about to pass out. Like maybe I had too much to drink . . . Or maybe I'm dreaming."

"Mine too." Sans answered softly, "My chest . . . and my head. If that thing in your chest could get out. If it could speak . . . What would it say?"

Corbel shook his head. "It wouldn't speak. What I'm feeling . . . it-it has no words, it's just . . . like an energy that's trapped and-and it's just . . ."

Corbel stopped for a moment, a strange feeling falling over him. A smile pulled across his face- one that he had no real control over and with that smile, laughter spilled over. It came out before he could even think to reel it back or to contain it. It completely erased all thought from his mind and seemed to take him over completely.

Maybe he'd gone insane. If he were Sans in this moment, he'd think so. But still, there he was, laughing like a lunatic- a feeling he couldn't control.

To his side, Sans nodded slowly. He figured it would have been a toss-up between this and full out screaming. He hadn't expected Corbel to actually let out the trapped energy inside of him, but he was glad he did. Not only would Corbel be able to express that feeling, but it was out in a way that both of them could understand.

As Sans sat, stroking Corbel's fingers within his grip, his own smile spread and a low chuckle escaped. This was Corbel's purest emotion- his most candid reaction and there was just so much of it to see.

His laugh was saturated in joy, triumph, surprise, and some incredulity. He was so happy that he didn't know what to do with himself . . . so he let it out like this. There was still a part of him that was cautious and even that came through as well. Sans couldn't blame him for that. But being able to feel Corbel's elation through his laughter . . . being able to really see Corbel. All of him open and unfiltered like this . . . it filled Sans completely and he let out a long breath.

Maybe, in this life . . . this new life that he was making for himself . . . this really was the best he could ever ask for. Maybe this was all he really needed. Just this. Just him. And for the first time in years, as he listened and watched, he could really say that he felt content.

"Oh my god . . ." Corbel sighed, finally able to catch himself. His smile remained and didn't fade at all as he continued, "I don't know what happened. I just . . . I'm just so . . ."

"Shh." Sans instructed once again, "Don't try to justify it or explain it. That was _you_. And I'm so glad I got a chance to see it."

Corbel lowered his head again, his face feeling warm in embarrassment.

" . . . Thank you for talking through this with me." Sans continued, "I think it really did help. I was able to come to an answer I don't think I could have on my own."

"A-and what would that be?" Corbel asked nervously.

Sans shifted, keeping Corbel's hand firmly in his own as he turned on the couch to face him directly. He took a steadying breath.

". . . I love you, Corbel." He said with more stability than he thought he even had, "And that love is different than that for a colleague or a friend. There's still a lot that I need to work out . . . and I ask that you be patient with me while I do . . . but I . . . I want to see where this takes us. Despite the answer I gave you before. And I hope you don't think less of me for that. But . . . I-I guess, the short answer is . . . If you still want to . . . Maybe we could . . ."

Corbel leaned in almost instinctively, closing the space between them. He reached out with his free hand and cupped Sans' cheek as he touched his mouth with the other in a deliberate kiss. There was an immediate rush that flooded him and his head began to spin again. The feeling only intensified when Sans pressed back against him, deepening the kiss from his side.

It was also Corbel who pulled away first, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes." He responded, "Yes! Of course!"

Sans actually seemed dumbfounded by the response, almost as if he hadn't been expecting that reaction.

"I love you, Sans." Corbel explained, "I have since forever and now you're _asking_ me if I want to be in a relationship with you!? Why would I ever turn down something like that!?"

"O-oh! Well, I-I thought that . . . timing, circumstances . . . you know, maybe you weren't ready?"

"'Not ready' he says." Corbel chuckled, "Well, thanks for considering that. But I assure you, there was absolutely no need."

"Heh, I guess not." Sans laughed as well.

From his spot, Corbel kept his eyes glued to their joined hands . . . there was just no way! How the heck . . . ? This couldn't be real, could it? Everything that just happened . . . He'd been hoping for so long that something like this would happen and now that it did . . . Sans just said he _loved_ him . . . And he said it FIRST! And he _suggested_ they date . . . and-and they'd just . . . he just _kissed_ Sans . . . and Sans _kissed him back_! Without question and without hesitation!

He shook his head, the thoughts inside of him swirling and crashing into each other at the movement. He felt like he really could pass out from this overwhelmingly dizzying turn of events. What the actual Hell was going on!?

"Wait a minute . . . I'm dreaming, aren't I?" He muttered to himself, "That's the only explanation. I have to be dreaming again."

"Why do you say that?"

"I mean, look! Look at where we are! Look at what we're doing . . . There's no _way_ any of this is real! You're saying that everything I've been thinking about and hoping for for _years_ just randomly decided to fall into my lap so conveniently in the span of fifteen minutes!? There's no way! It has to be a trick!"

Sans hummed quietly. Of course he'd think that after everything he'd been through on this front. Again, he couldn't blame him.

Then, how could he convince him?

He lifted their hands and gently kissed the tips of each of Corbel's real fingers.

"This is no trick." He tried to assure the younger Skeleton, "And you're not dreaming . . . Not this time."

He wanted to tell Corbel that he hadn't been dreaming the last time they kissed either . . . But if he really had no memory of that, then Sans wouldn't remind him. As far as Corbel was concerned, this was their first kiss. And it came at a much better time, under much better circumstances. And if he looked back on this moment with joy instead of embarrassment, then, he'd gladly let this be their first.

"Besides, I didn't fall into your lap." He continued, "It was more like . . . your couch?"

That seemed to have done something. Corbel sputtered a laugh as he shook his head.

"I suppose that's true." He admitted. He knew that Sans had specifically chosen his real fingers to prove himself. It was something tangible. Something he could feel and connect to him. Corbel appreciated the gesture as well as what it represented.

"Then . . . This is . . . Real? This is really happening right now . . . ?"

"Now you're starting to catch on." Sans chuckled.

"And I'm _not_ dreaming?"

Sans shook his head.

"I just . . . I can't believe it." Corbel stammered, "Everything is different now."

"How . . . ?"

"How!? How is it not!? After today, you won't just be my friend or my lab partner. You'll be . . . my . . . H- How do I even introduce you!? What do I tell Mom and Dad? Dad especially. What am I supposed to-"

"Corbel." Sans interrupted with a smirk as he held fast to his hand, "Breathe. Nothing between us is different now than it was before. You're still you and I'm still me. We'll still hang out and everything just like always. We don't even have to change what we call 'us' if you don't want to. The only difference is that you don't have to hide or _try_ to hide the way you feel anymore. You can be open . . . And so can I. As far as your parents are concerned, we can wait as long as we want to tell them . . . However, they are both very observant. If we don't tell them, I'm sure they'll figure it out quickly."

Corbel nodded. That was very true and there would be no point in disputing that. A lot of what Sans said sounded like common sense when he explained it. Maybe he'd just been overthinking again.

But still, there was one thing Sans said that really stuck out to him.

". . . 'We' . . . ?"

"Well, of course." Sans answered with a matter-of-fact tone, "You didn't think I was gonna make you tell them _alone,_ did you? That's just bad boyfriending right there."

Again, Corbel could do little more than smile. Words were completely lost to him now and even if he could find words, he wouldn't have been able to express them.

Boyfriend . . . ?

"You're turning red." Sans pointed out, a slight laugh slipping through, "You don't have to be nervous or embarrassed. It's just the two of us, after all."

If possible, Corbel became even more reserved. He kind of curled in on himself and his free hand shot up to cover his blushing face and his wide stupid grin that he just couldn't erase.

"Heh-heh, cute." Sans mused as he shifted. "Well, keep in mind, also, that this isn't anything we have to rush into. We've got all the time we need. So for now, why don't you rest. You've got a PT day tomorrow, right? Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"

"T- tomorrow?" Corbel questioned, seemingly snapping back to reality, "Wait . . . You're leaving?"

"Well we both should be getting some sleep, right? I can't stay here all night. Not on the first night, you know?"

"Well, why not? You've stayed the night before. A-and if you leave now . . . everything might . . . I might just wake up. I don't want to wake up yet. Not from such a good dream."

Again, Sans released a quiet laugh as he stood. He leaned over Corbel and touched his head with his.

"For the last time. You're not dreaming."

"If you leave now, it may as well have been a dream. I'll wake up and think that I imagined the entire thing . . . I _still_ feel like I'm in the middle of a hallucination."

"You really want me to stay, don't you?"

Corbel stayed quiet, but he did let out a small huff.

"And now you're gonna pout?"

"I'm not pouting."

"Yes you are. And I'm gonna need you to stop that."

There was still the hint of the laugh in Sans' voice as he teased Corbel, but no conviction in his command.

"Well if you're leaving anyway, then there's no point . . . . If I were pouting that is. Which I'm not."

"Which you are. Look, it's a bit early to be doing stuff like this . . . But, what if I conveniently 'forget' something here for you? Will that convince you you're not dreaming? Then, I'll _have_ to come back tomorrow to get it."

Even as he spoke, Sans was already shrugging out of his blue hoodie, which was a bit of a feat since he didn't part from where his forehead touched Corbel's.

Of course it was in that moment that someone decided to open up the door to the dorms and a dazed-looking monster shuffled in. Corbel's roommate.

Instinctively, Corbel gasped at being caught and he would've pulled away, except for the fact that he was caught between Sans and the couch. Sans only tilted his head slightly to look sidelong at the newcomer.

. . . Who actually didn't seem very surprised at all.

"I didn't see anything," He muttered as he turned and continued to shuffle off toward his room. "I'll turn my music on, but keep it down all the same, okay?"

A short scoff left Sans at the moment, something shooting through his mind.

"No promises." He replied.

To which Corbel's eyes shot wide open and an even sharper intake of breath could be heard.

"N-no! It's not. That's- he's not . . ."

But the other monster had already closed the door to his room. Obviously, he really did not care.

Corbel groaned, completely red in the face as he brought both hands up to cover it.

"Wow." Sans commented, his laughter returning, "Who knew you were so easily flustered? Heh, yup. I can already tell what type you'll be."

Corbel lowered his hands from his eyes to glare up at Sans.

"What do you mean 'what type'?" He asked in that same groan.

The moment the question was uttered, a warm light-ish weight fabric was draped over his shoulders. The hood was drawn up over his skull as the other Skeleton continued to laugh.

"Don't worry about it." Sans replied with a smirk, "Hold on to this for me okay, Daydreamer?"

"Daydreamer!? I thought you said I _wasn't_ dreaming."

"You're not." Sans shrugged, finally breaking their connection and tilting up to lightly kiss Corbel's head. "Not right this second, anyway."

If Corbel wasn't pouting before, he definitely was then as Sans pulled on the drawstrings of the hoodie and stood to leave. He gave a quick wink.

"Besides, I thought you wanted me to stop calling you 'kid'. I've been holding back this entire time because of that."

"I think I'll take 'kid' over 'daydreamer'."

"Heh-heh, too bad. I think this one's gonna stick!"

"Sans . . ." Corbel moaned.

"Corbel . . ." Sans mimicked.

A solid pout in place, Corbel glared after Sans as he crossed the room toward the door. Even when he made to stand, Sans raised a hand to stop him.

"I'll be back for my jacket. Take good care of it, got it?"

"S-so . . . I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow . . . Daydreamer."

Even after Sans closed the door behind him, Corbel was frozen with a million thoughts rushing around his skull. As if trying to confirm the reality of what just happened, Corbel reached up to touch the collar of Sans' jacket. Then his mouth. Then he brushed his thumb across his forehead.

Then . . . He really was . . . This _was_ real! Everything that just happened . . . And if that was all real then . . .

He and Sans really were . . . TOGETHER now!? They were DATING!?

He had a BOYFRIEND!?

That wide stupid grin returned and again, the giddy laughter followed shortly afterward.

Corbel wandered off to his room, clutching the jacket tightly around his shoulders.

The crutch was left on the side of the couch. Forgotten.

As he headed back to his apartment, Sans couldn't wipe the grin off of his face either. He replayed what happened at Corbel's place over and over and every time, he had to laugh.

That felt so amazing! It felt so incredible to be able to let go like that! To be completely open and honest about everything! To just _act_ and not worry about everything for once!

He knew he was taking a huge risk and a huge step. One he could never take back . . . but the more he thought about it . . . the more he didn't want to. The whole thing just felt right! It felt _good_!

And GOD Corbel was being so cute! His reaction when Sans had so clumsily asked to date! And the way he blushed so profusely at Sans' playful teasing. The way he'd been trying SO hard to get Sans to stay the night.

He supposed Corbel always had been the cute shy one of the two. But now it's been amplified! And what's more, he was acting that way because of _his_ actions. Corbel was acting so unbelievably adorable for him!

He missed this feeling! He missed being part of something like this!

And having a partner as pure and as enthusiastic as Corbel was . . . He was excited! There was no better word for it! He'd never seen Corbel so happy before and it was as if that enthusiasm was pouring into Sans as well. He welcomed it and let it fill him.

Something hitched in his chest as he thought back to Corbel. And now that it was official, he couldn't understand why it had been so difficult to put a name to what he was feeling. He'd made the final conclusion with his help . . . But it was so obvious as to what it was that it was almost embarrassing.

It was definitely love . . . There was no other reason for him to be feeling like this. The skipping in his heart, the warmth in his face, the way he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Damn it." He chuckled quietly to himself, "I really am falling, aren't I? Big time."

Well, at least this time it was mutual.

He made to distract himself by shoving his hands in his jacket pockets, only to remember that he'd "forgotten" his jacket back at Corbel's place.

He shook his head with another laugh. He hoped that little bit of proof would be enough to convince Corbel that he actually did mean what he said.

As he continued home, he found that he was looking forward to the next time he'd be able to see him. More than usual. He wanted to see that smile again and he wanted more than anything to hear that unbridled, unfiltered, soul-telling laughter.

Heh, it really did feel like a dream.


	20. Chapter 20- Validation

**A.N: Hey guys!**

 **So, yesterday was my birthday! (if people care about that kind of thing) So as a gift from me to you, here's the next chapter a little bit early! And I swear it's pretty much all fluff compared to previous chapters.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **Validation**

Several times throughout the night, Corbel would wake up with a strange feeling. His body was heavy and his mind was clouded. It was difficult to move and difficult to focus on anything. But in the back of his mind, there were thoughts. The dregs of a pleasant dream, perhaps? It must have been a dream . . .

Ugh, what time was it . . . ? Still early. Too early to get up.

He rolled over in bed and brought his sheet more tightly around himself. Maybe he could still go back to sleep for a while longer and catch the rest of that dream . . . If he thought about it enough, maybe he could convince himself to continue where it left off.

It was as he stared blankly through the darkness of his room that he noticed it, folded up and resting in the seat of his desk chair.

Sans' jacket . . . ?

No, one of his . . . that happened to look like Sans' jacket. He scoffed at himself. Just because it was a hoodie, didn't mean it belonged to Sans . . .

But still . . . strange that he would leave it there . . . with nothing else around it. And even in the dark, he could see that it looked blue . . . he didn't own any blue hoodies . . .

With a low groan, Corbel reached out toward his desk and waved his arm . . . Huh? He usually had his chair close by. It was his support in the morning . . . Why would he move it so far away? Even if he were to reach out as far as he could, he wouldn't be able to get to it.

His groan deepening, he shifted in bed to inspect the curious article. He had to actually stand and make his way across the room in order to finally reach the chair. It was a slow process and his legs weren't quite willing to work with him at the moment, but he eventually made it and took the hoodie in his hand.

The fabric was not very thick. It was well- loved and old. And for some reason, even though it had been lying there for a while, Corbel felt warm when he held it. He recognized the feeling immediately.

"Sans . . ."

A smile spread across his face before he knew what was happening and he clutched the jacket to his chest.

Wait . . . what? Why was Sans' jacket here? Why did he have it again . . . ?

As soon as he asked himself that question, a blurred image ebbed at the edges of his memory.

Sans was grinning as he stood at the door to the apartment. He wasn't wearing his jacket but he waved at him all the same.

"I'll be back for my jacket so take care of it, got it? See you tomorrow, Daydreamer."

Corbel's cheeks went warm . . . Daydreamer. Well, it certainly felt like that was the case.

Other images began to parade through his mind. Sans seated nervously on the couch out front, gripping the fabric over his knees. He could feel the tremor in his hand when he reached out to take his. The smile he wore when he turned to look at him.

He remembered the electric shock that coursed through him when he heard Sans say what he said.

"I love you, Corbel."

The pulsing Soul inside his chest seized for a split second and it felt for a moment like it wouldn't start up again.

"If you still want to . . . Maybe we could . . ."

Corbel touched his mouth with his fingers. He'd kissed Sans in that moment without even thinking. It felt as if something had taken over his body when his mind vacated and drove him forward. Was it instinct? His own autopilot feature. It wouldn't have been the first time his autopilot feature stirred trouble for him, but . . .

. . . Sans had pressed back against him. Sans kissed him back . . . and he didn't pull away at all!

Corbel's grip on the jacket tightened. He wanted to feel that electric shock again. He wanted the excitement of feeling that fluttering in his chest. That euphoric lightheadedness that came with . . . whatever this was.

He wanted to see Sans again.

Assuming that having his jacket meant that there was a chance that his dream was actually a bit more than that . . . He knew that he would be seeing him again later that afternoon. After PT . . .

But what if . . .

What if he gave Sans a call _before_ PT and they could hang out beforehand. Or, at the very least, they could solidify a time and place for their meetup later. (There was nothing in the "dream" that said exactly when they were planning to meet.)

Sans had a phone. He could give him a call . . .

Wait . . . What time was it again?

Early.

Too early to get up.

That's right. Maybe he should let Sans sleep for now.

He could confirm with Sans about that dream later.

For the moment, Corbel shuffled back to bed with the jacket in hand and fell gracelessly to the mattress.

* * *

Though PT went smoothly, Corbel found that he was distracted when he was given a new task and he had to be told twice before each exercise what he needed to do. Even _during_ the exercise, he had to be reminded.

Gaster studied Corbel's movements and his mindframe, monitoring how he was responding. Something was definitely off about him today compared to his last check in. Though, physically, he seemed to be doing better and he wasn't nearly as reliant on his crutch, there seemed to be a delay in his mental state. He hoped it was only due to distraction and had nothing to do with the lingering after effects of the cave-in.

When Gaster asked his son if there was anything on his mind he'd like to discuss, Corbel turned his face away for a moment, pondering with his eyes locked to the corner for a long while as he stared at nothing. Right before Gaster was going to call for his attention again, Corbel shook his head, but didn't speak. He was exceedingly slow to respond and Gaster was beginning to worry just a bit.

When asked if he was feeling well, Corbel hesitated again before shaking his head slowly.

Immediately, Gaster was on alert. "What's wrong, Son? What happened?"

"I mean . . . I'm fine . . . I just . . . I don't know."

Gaster frowned with a bit of a pause, "Are you sure this isn't something you'd like to talk about?"

Again, Corbel hesitated, "Dad . . . Do you ever feel like . . . Maybe you're stuck in a place you shouldn't be? That no matter what you do, it just doesn't feel like you should be doing it? Like things happen and it just doesn't feel . . . real. Do . . . _you_ ever not feel real . . . ?"

Still, Gaster frowned as he looked to his son. Did this have anything to do with his prosthetics? "You're going through a very major transition right now." He explained, "There is a lot to get used to. Of course it's going to take some time. But I'm sure with time and with patience, you will adjust and begin to feel perfectly fine."

Corbel hummed, "Yeah . . . but I don't think that's quite right. Maybe what I mean is overall. I know I still need to get used to . . . my new body. That's not the issue . . . I guess what I _should_ have said is . . . maybe _I_ feel real, but . . . nothing else does."

Gaster remained quiet, his frown deepening.

"I guess that's a no." Corbel sighed, "Then, how can I . . . I guess the best way is . . . Ever since the accident . . . I've been feeling . . . hazy . . . sluggish . . . confused . . . like I try to do things, but it's never the way I feel I would normally do them. I'm slow and uncoordinated . . . and when I'm done, it doesn't feel like I did anything. Like . . . maybe I dreamed the whole thing and I still need to _actually_ do it . . . I'll look back at the thing and instead of a memory, it feels like a story I imagined. Last night was the worst."

"What happened last night?" Gaster asked.

That one question got the quickest reaction of the entire day. Corbel immediately drew in a sharp breath, his eyes going a bit wider. Within moments, his face began to flush.

Of course Gaster took mental note. What could have possibly happened to get this kind of immediate reaction out of him?

"Th-that's just it." Corbel responded, "I can't tell. It feels like . . . a memory within a dream where you follow along without question because everyone else is acting normally about it . . . but there's always that little voice in the back of your head that tells you, 'wait a minute, that doesn't make sense. You _know_ that didn't really happen.' But you still accept it as truth . . . it's so weird to try to explain and I know I'm not making any sense."

Gaster set his clipboard on the counter a while ago and his eyes stayed glued to his son as he fought with himself to try to explain. As he did, words came to him. Maybe they were more like what Corbel was trying to say. Delirium . . . Detached . . . disassociated . . . an out-of-body experience.

"Well . . . I didn't sleep well last night . . . so maybe that's what it is . . . Maybe my own mind is blurring the line between the dream world and the real word because of fatigue."

Gaster hummed as he thought over everything Corbel told him.

"Still. This can't be ignored. As a scientist, I am indeed intrigued with what you're experiencing and feel it is definitely something that needs to be monitored and recorded so we can fully understand and explain it. But as your father, I have to say I am concerned. You say this has been happening since the incident?"

Corbel nodded.

"Your skull was nearly crushed in the debris. You were fortunate to walk away with only a single scar."

"I was fortunate to walk away at all." Corbel muttered.

"You really were. What I wonder is, maybe the damage had more lasting effects than we previously anticipated. Tell me. Have you been experiencing any additional symptoms?"

"You think I'm mentally unstable . . . ?"

"I'm covering all of the possibilities."

"I . . . I guess I'm . . . I _am_ having some trouble concentrating . . . But mainly that's because of the headaches."

"You have been suffering headaches?" Gaster questioned, seemingly in response to the buzzword.

"Yeah," Corbel admitted with a sigh, "I guess they're kinda frequent. I thought maybe they'd go away on their own if I got enough sleep or something . . . Drank more water. I . . . honestly didn't think to attribute it to the accident . . ."

Gaster hummed in thought as he wrote everything down on his clipboard. His mind was working in overdrive trying to think of a possible diagnosis and a possible solution.

"And this has been affecting your concentration . . . Anything else?"

"I mean, it's been kinda difficult to focus when I'm reading . . . ? It's been taking longer to do my assignments . . . But again, I never thought to think of it as a side effect."

"I have noticed you taking a bit longer on your checklists when you come here. And come to think of it, you seemed to have been having trouble adjusting yourself to read it. You've been squinting."

Corbel halted for a moment.

"You think I need _glasses_!?" Corbel nearly accused, "Aaalll of that and you get _glasses_ out of it!?"

"Again, I'm exploring the options. Glasses is a _possibility_. And, of course, we won't know for sure until we delve further into that possibility."

Corbel groaned. "An eye exam . . . ?"

"An eye exam." Gaster confirmed with a nod, "If it does turn out that you need glasses, I have a feeling it will alleviate several of your symptoms."

With a bit of a huff, Corbel reluctantly agreed.

"Alright then. Let's get this over with."

* * *

The exam confirmed Gaster's suspicions. After a few tests, it was evident that Corbel was having difficulty focusing out of his right eye where all of the damage had been. Thinking back on it, Gaster thought he should've expected something like this and got to work right away on something that would help Corbel cope.

Corbel, on the other hand, seemed a little upset about the discovery. On one hand, he was glad that they knew the cause of all of his discomfort. On the other, however, it was just one more thing that was wrong with him now. One more challenge to strap to his back. Not only that, but his vision was only ruined in one eye and he was dreading the possibility of walking around with a monocle. It sounded silly to think about, but he knew it was a possibility.

His father assured him that whatever the solution was, it would not involve monocles. That made Corbel feel a little bit better about things.

At the end of Physical Therapy, Gaster sent Corbel home with a promise to get his new glasses done by their next session. He also told Corbel to ditch his crutch as much as he could. He'd progressed to the point that he should be able to do without it. He did say, however, that even though he was becoming stronger, not to push himself too far. If he absolutely needed it, he could use the crutch or a light cane to walk. He would be sure to find something to his liking at the dump.

Corbel scoffed at the suggestion, joking that his father would have him looking like a 150- year-old by the time this was over. Gaster assured Corbel that 150 years was _not_ that old. But he did leave the overall aesthetic choice to his son. He was only suggesting things that may help him live more comfortably. Corbel thanked his father before they ended their session.

On their way out, Gaster suggested Corbel stop by Waterfall, saying his mother would enjoy the company for dinner, but Corbel had to politely refuse. He already had plans for the evening. But he would definitely make it a point to come by soon. When asked about those plans, Corbel went quiet for a short moment.

"I have to confirm something. I have to prove that it's real. Part of that whole thing that we were talking about earlier."

"I assume that it has something to do with whatever it was that happened 'last night'? The thing you refuse to talk about?"

"Uuuhhhyeah." Corbel answered slowly, "I need to figure it out . . . but when I do, I'll . . . I'll let you know, okay?"

"And how do you plan to prove to yourself that it is real?" Gaster prodded, "This time tomorrow, when you're doubting the validity of your findings, how are you going to prove to yourself that what you experienced is real?"

Corbel paused, looking back to his father in confusion.

"What . . . ? I mean . . . I'll find a way, I guess. Physical proof . . . ?"

He thought about that for a moment, and his thoughts led him back to Sans' jacket. Wasn't that what the jacket was supposed to represent . . . As far as the dream was concerned anyway . . . And yet, here he was, still questioning it.

But then . . . What other way was there?

"Corbel, you're a scientist." Gaster reminded him, "I know it has been quite some time since you've been assigned at the lab, but I would hope that what you've learned there would translate to your everyday life as well."

". . . What?"

What did being a scientist or his time in the lab have to do with his situation? What was he talking about?

"As scientists, what is the one thing we're always doing? At every step of the experiment. Before, during, and after. _Especially_ after."

Corbel's expression widened then.

"We document."

"We document." Gaster confirmed with a nod, "And if ever we are not sure of ourselves, if we need to confirm anything throughout the process, what do we do?"

"We refer to our notes."

"Our documentation of the experiment. This will be my last suggestion to you today. If ever and whenever you start to feel a lapse in reality or in your perception of reality, write it down. Document it. It will be your proof to yourself that what you saw and what you felt was, indeed, real. If ever you are unsure, I want you to look back to your notes and use them to help sort things out."

"So, your suggestion is to keep a diary . . . ?"

"Semantics. What you _call_ it is up to you. But a daily journal may not be such a bad idea in a situation like this one. Don't you think?"

Corbel thought it over and eventually gave another quick nod.

"I mean, it can't hurt, right?"

* * *

Later that evening, Corbel sat on the couch in the front room with Sans' jacket in his hands. Per his father's suggestion, he'd invested in a composition notebook and he'd written down every aspect of the dream he could remember. His plan was to test things out with Sans, casually hint at things and gauge his reactions to those things. If he responded positively, Corbel would check it off of his list, and if he didn't, Corbel would cross it out.

. . . Though, how he was going to "casually" bring up a _confession of_ _ **love**_ he had no idea . . .

So, Corbel sat with his hand gripping tightly at the jacket and his leg bouncing uncontrollably. He was expecting Sans to show up sometime within the next hour, and every minute that passed, he was feeling more and more nervous about the encounter.

What if he responded negatively to his experiment . . . What if he'd been worrying about this and driving himself crazy about this for no reason at all?

Well . . . It isn't like he wasn't used to it by now . . . After all, how many similar dreams had he had before now . . . ? He had always picked up and carried on before.

It wouldn't be anything new.

. . . But . . . But what if Sans reacted _positively_ . . . !? What if . . . It was all true!?

The door opened without a knock. Someone with a key . . .

Corbel's roommate shuffled in, dragging a bag low at his side.

"Hey, Teri." Corbel greeted to the sleepy monster.

The newcomer's brows raised momentarily as he scanned the room.

"What? Your boyfriend isn't here tonight?"

"M-my . . . My _boyfriend_?"

"You two were all over each other last night . . . and that's his jacket, right? I just assumed . . . Hm. Was it just a fling then?"

"A f- . . . A FLING!?"

"Not the type, huh? Well, either way, you kept the room decent, so thanks for that . . . Anyway . . . G'night, Corbel."

Corbel stared after his roommate as he shuffled away, dragging his bag behind him as he went to steal an hour or two of sleep before he had to be up again.

So . . . That actually happened . . . ? And if Teri, an unbiased third party with no coaching or knowledge of the situation, could confirm it so effortlessly, then there HAD to be some truth to it.

The corner of Corbel's mouth pulled into a tiny smile.

It _was_ real! That whole thing was _real_! And if that was real, then their conversation, the reason Sans left his jacket . . . He did it for _him_ because . . . He wanted to prove himself.

And if all of that was true, then it meant that Sans was really . . .

Really his . . .

"Boyfriend." Corbel said aloud.

As he said it, something caught in his chest and that something began thundering harshly against his new ribs. It continued without relent and as strange as it felt, Corbel welcomed the thrill.

Man, it was beating so hard that he swore he could _hear_ his Soul rattling around and knocking against his chest!

Wait . . . No . . . That was the door. Someone was knocking on the door. Someone without a key.

"Sans!"

Corbel sprang up immediately, rushing toward the door. He opened it quickly with a wide grin on his face.

He was met with a very laid-back looking Skeleton with his hands in his pockets as he shifted away from leaning on the wall of the little entryway.

"Hey, Sans." He greeted, nearly unable to contain himself.

"Hey, Corbel." Sans responded, his own smile growing, "Good evening."

Sans took a look around, glancing past Corbel and into the apartment. He noticed the blue jacket draped over the arm of the far couch and his smile became a smirk.

"So, hey . . ." He began as if preparing to ask a huge favor, "I think I might've forgotten something here last night when I left. Have you seen it?"

Right away, Corbel's focus shifted and he turned to look at the jacket as well.

"Yeah." He answered instinctively, before another thought came to mind. "I-I mean, I dunno. Would you like to maybe come inside and take a look?"

A puff of laughter escaped Sans then. He lowered his head and shook it slightly.

"Nice save." He acknowledged, changing his shaking head into a slight nod, "but don't worry about it. I think I may have found what I'm looking for right here."

Immediately confused, Corbel spun back around to face Sans.

. . . Only to be completely caught off guard as Sans stepped forward and took Corbel around the torso, pressing the two of them together. He leaned up then, and pressed his mouth to Corbel's in a sneaky kiss.

The whole thing went so quickly and so smoothly that Corbel didn't get a chance to even process what was going on before it just happened and he found himself in the middle of a kiss with Sans! His eyes widened and he drew in a sharp breath through his nose. That electric shock returned and shot through his entire body.

He was frozen in that shock for a moment more before he even had the thought to pull away. When he did, he could immediately feel his face becoming warm. His eyes were still wide and he seemed to have forgotten how to breathe.

Sans' smile widened again and became coy. He reached slightly upward to brush at Corbel's cheek with his thumb, careful not to irritate the scar under his eye.

"Ah, there it is." He hummed.

Corbel _knew_ he was blushing like mad at the moment and he couldn't even think of a single thing to say in response. When he tried, he only stammered.

"I-I . . . but . . . y-you you just . . ."

Sans stood and waited as Corbel struggled to find words. All the while, he didn't turn his face away from Corbel's frantic expression or the furious blush that was threatening to take over his entire skull. He turned his eyes away as a small, embarrassed smile pulled at his features.

Cute.

Finally, gathering himself long enough to sigh and sort out his thoughts, Corbel jabbed a thumb behind him.

"D-didn't you . . . y-you came for . . ."

"Oh! You thought I meant the _jacket_!?" Sans chuckled.

Corbel nodded.

"No, I left the jacket on _purpose_. I didn't forget it."

Corbel turned his eyes up once again toward Sans, "Th-then . . . w-what . . . the-the thing you actually forgot was . . . ?"

"This right here." Sans answered, still thumbing at Corbel's cheek, "This face. That blush. I wanted to take it with me last night and forgot to pick it up. So I _had_ to come back for it."

"I-I . . . b-but I . . . w-when you . . ."

Corbel was back to being a stuttering fool, unable to form a sentence and all the while, Sans could do little more than smile back at him as he fought through it.

"Last night," He finally interrupted, "You were the one who kissed me. You just did it because it was what you were feeling. A guy's gotta admire something like that. And then there's me . . . I let everything get to my head to the point that it completely slipped my mind to reciprocate. And all night after I got home . . . the only thing I thought about was how much I wanted to see you again, just like this. I never actually _showed_ you what I was feeling like you did . . . tch, no wonder you didn't believe me. No wonder you doubted it so much."

"N-no . . . that's not it!" Corbel defended, "Well . . . I-I mean I still wasn't sure about it when I woke up this morning . . . and I-I was still convinced it was a dream until a few minutes ago . . . B-but-but it's not because of you, I swear! Turns out that I . . . w-well, I- um . . . l-let's go inside."

Hesitating slightly, Sans tilted his head. Hm? What was that about?

Lowering his hand from Corbel's face, Sans gave a nod and Corbel stepped aside to allow Sans to enter.

With the slightest hesitation, Corbel took Sans' hand in his fingers and led the way, scooping up the jacket, but otherwise bypassing the living room altogether. He led Sans through the hall and to his room.

Sans raised his brows for a moment.

"Gotta say, after you were so flustered about it yesterday, I didn't think we'd be at this stage yet." Sans joked.

Corbel's hand tightened for a split second and he hesitated mid-step as he thought about what this must've looked like to Sans.

"That's not . . . You _know_ that's not what I . . ."

Sans chuckled a bit at the reaction, "So you _have_ thought about it before . . ."

"Wh- what? I mean no! I-I mean, well yeah, but . . . Ugh stop it and get in here!"

Sans' laugh became a bit more full as he obliged, giving Corbel's hand a little playful squeeze in turn, just to let him know that he was only messing with him a little.

Once they were inside and Corbel shut the door behind him, he gestured for Sans to take a seat on the bed while he took his at the desk. Again, Sans obliged with no hesitation.

When Sans was seated, he took a quick look around Corbel's room. He'd been in here a few times before, but somehow, this time it just felt different than it had in the past.

It was always pretty well kept. His bed was always made and it was rare that he had anything on the floor. His books might have been strewn over his desk with a paper or two out of place, but that was usually it.

That night, it was a bit different. His bed was made and all, but the rest of the room seemed more disorganized than he expected of Corbel. There was a small pile of clothes littering the corner that hadn't quite made it into his hamper and shirt arms and pant legs hanging out of various drawers of his dresser. His shoes had been kicked off near his bed instead of placed inside of his closet like they usually were.

There were several open books and notebooks scattered over his desk and piles of loose papers scattered over those . . . Was that a graduation application!? Was he already finished with his Master's program!?

Corbel sighed, his hands clasped between his legs as his elbows rested on his knees.

Taking it all in, Sans' smile fell slightly.

"Hey, Corbel?" He tried cautiously, "Something's bothering you, isn't it? What's wrong, bud?"

Corbel snapped up at that moment, shaking his head in answer and almost instantly regretting the motion. He grimaced, squinting through the discomfort back toward Sans.

"C'mon, don't lie to me. What happened? Was it today's PT? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Corbel answered quietly, "Just another headache, that's all."

Sans frowned now, "Just 'another' headache?" He pushed, "How often have they been happening?"

At first Corbel groaned. He didn't want the night to become a repeat of the day. He just wanted to talk normally with Sans. Hang out and maybe discuss their . . . their relationship . . . And what to do next.

But when he locked eyes with Sans for a few moments, he was able to see the genuine concern and worry. He just wanted to make sure he was okay.

"It's been happening almost every day since I woke up after the accident. Sometimes, it's several times a day. It's usually worse at night."

"Since the cave-in . . ." Sans muttered, as his mode completely switched, "I know you probably don't want to talk about it more right now, but . . . Does that have anything to do with what happened last night . . . ?"

Corbel tilted his head this time. Did Sans actually . . . Already understand?

"Sometimes I get migraines too. They really suck. And the symptoms can vary. Sometimes, it's just a really bad headache. Other times, people can feel nauseated . . . And sometimes, people can feel hazy or disconcerted, like maybe they're not quite in control of their bodies. Or that they're in a trance or . . . a dream."

Corbel's eyes widened slightly. Again, bad idea. A shooting pain shot through the right side of his head.

"How did you . . . ?"

"Ah, god . . . damnit." Sans shook his head. Just another thing he'd messed up so early in this thing. "I should've known the _second_ time you said you felt like you were dreaming. You were telling me you were suffering and I just used it to pester you."

"No, Sans. That's not how it was at all . . . At least, that's not how I took it! I admit that I did have trouble putting the pieces together. But what you just said . . . It's exactly what's been happening. You actually understand what's happening to me. And that alone is a huge help, so thanks."

"Did . . . Did you tell your dad what was going on? Didn't he tell you all of this already?"

"Well, I did tell him, but I . . . Didn't explain it well. I was kinda out of it all day today, actually. And he said that he thought it was a lasting effect of the accident . . . Since my skull had been badly damaged and can't fully heal. And we can't use a graft . . . It could cause lasting damage to my eye . . . Which is why I'm stuck with this scar. But anyway . . . Now I know what it is and I can tell him about it!" Corbel smiled and nodded his thanks to Sans. Again, that pain shot through and he fought to keep from frowning.

Sans sighed, moving over on the bed. "You should lie down, Corbel." He suggested, "It'll help relieve some pressure and help you feel better."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine. And besides, it's just-"

"Corbel, come here." Sans instructed, gesturing to the spot on the bed beside him. He also didn't make to stand and switch spots or anything. So, he would be . . . Joining him . . . ?

It wasn't that far at all between them, but still, Sans held out his hand for Corbel to take and after a few moments, Corbel slowly accepted. Following Sans' lead and taking the spot beside him.

Together, they shifted so they were leaning back against the wall, sitting across the width of the bed.

Corbel had to admit that just leaning back against the wall instead of forward in his knees felt a lot better.

"There we go." Sans hummed quietly as he felt Corbel relax beside him. It seemed he also knew how sound-sensitive these headaches could be. He definitely had some experience with them. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better." Corbel answered honestly.

"Was it like this all day? Even through PT?"

"Well, PT was a little different. It was more the disconnected feeling like last night. I was feeling sluggish and foggy. I feel bad for Dad, actually. I don't know how many times he needed to repeat himself before I finally got the damned point . . ."

Corbel sighed and let his eyes close. "Yeah, this is a lot better."

"Looks like you're about ready to pass out." Sans observed, "Maybe I should . . . yeah. I'm gonna let you sleep, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

"No . . ." Corbel groaned, reaching out blindly to grab at Sans' hand, "Not again. Please stay?" He asked.

Sans hesitated for a moment, before switching the hand Corbel took and using his other hand instead. With his now-free arm, he reached over and draped it around Corbel's shoulders. He pulled the younger Skeleton closer and used his arm-draping hand to tilt Corbel's head so he could lay on his shoulder. He then stroked softly at his arm and made soothing circles into the other hand.

Again, Corbel sighed as he settled in, "Thank you, Sans."

In response, Sans gave a short hum, "Of course."

". . . Will you be here in the morning? Will you stay?"

"Do you want me to stay 'til then?"

"Of course I do! I just asked you to! There's still a whole lot I wanna talk about with you . . . I'm just . . . not up to it right now is all."

His voice was fading already and right away Sans knew that he wouldn't last much longer. He really was worn out after everything that happened, wasn't he? He really did need his rest.

"Then I'll stay. We'll pick this up again in the morning. Maybe over breakfast?"

Corbel hummed again, "That sounds good."

Not even ten minutes later, Corbel had fallen asleep, the deep and even breathing tipping Sans off as much as the loosened grip of his hand.

"G'night, Daydreamer." He whispered to him.

He couldn't help the smile from spreading as he leaned to rest his head atop Corbel's. If he was being honest with himself, he still couldn't quite believe this was really happening either, but whether he believed it or not, this is where they were and he . . . was happy with where they were. So, he let his eyes drift closed as well, still stroking at Corbel's arm as he slept, and he allowed himself to enjoy their first night together.

Hours later, the two still slept, lying completely and comfortably on the bed in each other's arms. Corbel was curled in and lying on Sans' chest. The soft thumping sound in his ribs soothed him and made it that much easier to sleep. It was a comforting stable sound and for the few seconds he was awake, Corbel wondered how he'd ever been able to sleep without it before.


	21. Chapter 21-Alliance

**Chapter 21**

 **Alliance**

The next morning, Sans was the first to wake. He opened his eyes slowly and tried to move and stretch only to find that he was pinned in place, unable to move.

Drawing in a long breath, he opened his eyes in a frown of morning confusion. It faded instantly when he remembered where he was and just why he couldn't move.

There was another Skeleton lying almost completely on top of him, still in a deep sleep. Corbel was wrapped around him as if gripping onto a full-length pillow. His breathing was deep and his face seemed relaxed. He was finally getting rest and it seemed as if he really needed it.

It was the last thing he wanted to do . . . But . . .

Sans gripped lightly at Corbel's shoulder and gave him a gentle shake.

"Hey, kid." He said softly, "Time to get up."

The form within his embrace shifted only minutely at the outside stimulation. He responded with a low groan, but otherwise did not move.

Sans let out a small chuckle as he tried again, "Hey there. Time to get up, big guy. You _know_ it's Monday, right? I gotta go change before work. And we said we'd do breakfast, remember?"

The groan became more pronounced, but still, Corbel did not move. If anything, his grip on Sans became tighter.

Honestly not sure if he was awake or still sleeping, Sans made to gently and stealthily escape Corbel.

"Well _you_ might not like it . . . And really, I don't either. But if I don't go to work, things could go south in a hurry. So, if you need to sleep, that's okay. Go on and sleep, but I gotta go."

No matter how he tried, the slightest movement caused Corbel to constrict like a boa around its prey.

"You're sick today, remember?" Came the almost unintelligible moaning, "You can't go in. You have a fever and you're dizzy when you stand up and you're having hot and cold flashes. You would be an absolute mess if you went in today."

Sans chuckled again as his own grip got only a little bit tighter around Corbel now that he knew for certain that he wasn't sleeping.

"I think you're getting me confused with you, Daydreamer." He chided, "You can get away with stuff like that because you're . . . Well, you're . . . Well, you know . . ."

"I'm what? Please continue." Corbel pushed, an almost accusatory lilt to his speech just beyond the matching playful chide, "I'm 'compromised'? I'm 'in recovery'? I'm 'unable to complete my duties as assigned and am, therefore, unfit to work'?"

"Geez. No!" Sans defended, "I wasn't gonna say anything like that at all! You're Gaster's kid! That's all!"

"Aaaaaand you think that makes it _easier_ for me to fake an illness?" Corbel scoffed, "He always saw through that stuff in two seconds flat! I _never_ got away with crap like that . . . Plus, I was _actually_ sick so often as a kid that my parents always knew what to look out for. But Dad doesn't know _anything_ about you or your immunities! _You_ could call in!"

"Damn, you're such a bad influence!" Sans laughed. "I'll have to look out for that. Well, as tempting as that is, I'm kiiinda in hot water with your dad right now and I really shouldn't push my luck with him."

Corbel hummed at that. "About that. Why is he so mad at you anyway? It doesn't make sense. And no one will tell me."

"Ohh . . ." Sans answered slowly, "Well, there's probably a good reason for that. But . . . Now really isn't the best time to get into it."

"Then, you're going to avoid it as well?"

"Ehh . . . You got me . . . Fine, I'll tell you . . . When we have more time. Right now, I don't think we'll actually have time for breakfast before work. So, instead of that, how about dinner after work? I promise I'll explain everything there, deal?"

Corbel thought it over for a moment and finally loosened his grip.

"Grillby's?"

"If you wanna. We can find somewhere else if you want instead."

"No, I like Grillby's." Corbel answered, "The vibe in there is nice. And it's kinda busy in there too, so we can actually talk . . . without being overheard."

"Hm?" Sans questioned, "You embarrassed or somethin'?"

"No, not 'embarrassed'." Corbel sighed, "I'd just . . . Rather let people know when . . . we're sure about exactly what we're doing. I want _us_ to be solid before bringing the world into it . . . And when that happens . . . I'd rather be in control of who knows first. I'd rather tell Mom and Dad before anyone else."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"What about you?" Corbel continued, "Anyone on your 'need-to-know' list?"

"Tch-heh, you know me." Sans answered, "My circle of friends is _very_ select. Everyone important enough for me to tell already knows."

Corbel thought that over a bit before responding.

"Sans . . . I'm the only person who knows . . . Besides Teri, but I'm sure that was just an accident."

"Yup. So, excluding him, everyone already knows . . . At least, I _hope_ he knows . . . Does he?"

Again, Corbel took a moment. And for that moment, his grip tightened once again.

"He does . . ."

"Good." Sans answered with a grin, "And does he also know that he's about to make me late for work?"

Corbel groaned, ". . . He does . . ."

"Then, is he gonna let me go now?"

". . . If he has to."

"Will I have to move him?"

"Maybe . . ."

Sans chuckled again, releasing Corbel to give him the opportunity to move on his own. If he still refused, he was prepared to move him using magic. Corbel reluctantly relinquished his hold, giving up for the time being . . . Next time, maybe.

With a bit of a groan of his own, Sans pulled himself up to a sitting position on the bed and swung his legs over the edge. Corbel followed moments later more slowly and cautiously, anticipating the dizzy spell that started to become more frequent and the slight throbbing in his head that accompanied it. He stayed nearer to the center of the bed, sitting cross-legged behind Sans.

"I gotta say, I'm surprised." Sans began again, the volume in his voice rising only slightly, now that they weren't so close together. "I never knew you were so . . . physical. You're definitely a cuddler, and you prefer to show your affections through touch . . . At least in this situation. I wonder just where the limit lies with you before you need your own space, though."

Corbel curled in on himself just a little, his hands clasping together in his lap. "You were studying me . . . ?"

"Heh, not really. I'm just curious about your love language. I want to know how you work so I know how to . . . Well, so I know what you like. What you respond to and what to avoid doing. I'm gonna be pushing your buttons like _crazy_ for a while. You've been warned."

Again, Corbel took a moment to think about it. Something about what Sans just said seemed a little bit off to him. Corbel had never really been the physical type before. Maybe hugs from his mom or the occasional spar with Undyne, but he'd never been one to seek out physical attention . . . Even from his own father . . .

And yet, here he was, Sans having to almost literally peel him away . . . It was . . . unusual behavior.

"Sans . . . ?" Corbel approached hesitantly, "You'll let me know if I . . . The last thing I want to do is . . . Just tell me if I'm being too 'clingy' okay?"

Sans smiled softly, turning his head to look back over his shoulder as he tried to reassure Corbel. "Hey. Don't worry so much. Not a whole lot irritates me and at the very bottom of my list of 'every single little thing that _might_ get under my skin' is you. There's no way. But that being said, _if_ it ever happens, I'll promise to let you know right away. Alright?"

Corbel hummed in response. "I guess that's fair."

"And hey, in all seriousness . . ." Sans continued.

" _You?_ Serious?" Corbel jeered.

"Yeah-yeah, I know. Just . . . I know I just said I'd be pushing all your buttons and all, but I don't wanna upset you either. So . . . let me know if I'm going too far. And I'll try to be careful of feeling out your boundaries too."

Partially out of his lasting morning grogginess and partially as a sign of solidarity, Corbel leaned his head on Sans' shoulder from behind. As he did, that comment about him being "physical" and his own concern of being "clingy" ran through his mind once again and he tried not to let it bother him too much.

"Oh, I will." He responded, "I can think of a few trigger warnings."

"Man, am I getting on your nerves _already_? That's gotta be a record or something!"

"Eh, no. Just a few things that have come up before."

Sans frowned slightly at that. Before? He'd already set off one (or more) of Corbel's triggers? When did he . . .

"Why didn't you didn't tell me about it then? You know I would've backed off right away, right?"

Corbel shrugged, "It wasn't important."

"Sure it was! It's important to you . . . Was it something that I . . . Was it a one-time thing? Or is it something that I'm still doing and you just haven't said anything?"

Corbel shrugged again. "I'm not mad or anything."

"That's not what I asked." Sans pushed, "You should tell me what I did wrong so I don't to it again."

"You didn't do anything wrong . . . And besides, even if I wanted to, I can't. We're out of time and since _someone_ is Hell-bent on going to work today, it'll just have to wait."

"Aw man! Using my own resolve against me, huh? Low blow!"

"You better believe it." Corbel chided, with a small grin, "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's manufacturing the perfect guilt trip!"

Sans shook his head and laughed quietly to himself as he shifted to stand. As a result, Corbel had to shift as well to avoid falling. Sans turned back, holding out his hand for Corbel to take. With less hesitation than before, Corbel reached back and allowed Sans to help him to his feet. Through Corbel's lead, Sans seemed to understand well what a process just- getting out of bed was for him. Though they'd joked about it before, because Corbel really did seem to have a bit of difficulty getting his legs to cooperate, Sans dropped the jokes and focused on helping.

When he asked, why Corbel didn't just use his crutch, Corbel explained his dad's instructions and how he was supposed to only use the crutch when he really needed it. Sans nodded.

Soon after Corbel was situated and was able to move again, it was time for Sans to go.

Before he left, the two confirmed their dinner plans and decided to meet at Grillby's instead of the lab, mainly to avoid suspicion and speculation.

They parted ways at the front door, Corbel lingering a bit in the threshold as Sans stepped back.

"Don't drive yourself too stir crazy, okay?" Sans waved.

"Oh, I've got some stuff to take care of. And quite a bit of writing I need to do, too. Don't worry about me."

"Good." Sans smirked as he turned away to head off toward his apartment, "I'll see you later then?"

"Sure thing." Corbel answered, leaning against the door frame, ". . . Hey, Sans?"

Sans stopped, turning over his shoulder. "Corbel?"

"Thanks . . . For staying over last night. I didn't think about how inconvenient it was for you until this morning . . . But you stayed anyway. So . . . Thanks."

"Hey, Corbel." Sans sighed, turning back around to face him. "You know, I stayed last night because I _wanted_ to, don't you? Not only because you asked me to?"

"Oh . . . Well, yeah . . .?" Corbel answered, though he could sense there was something else Sans was leading to.

"Good." He said again. He closed that distance he created and took Corbel's hand, "You know . . . I was gonna say it later tonight as a reminder, but the way you said that just now makes me think you may need to be told . . . You know, I'm with you because I _want_ to be . . . Don't you?"

Corbel looked back to Sans with a bit of a questioning expression.

" _You are not an inconvenience, okay?_ I don't want there to be any doubt about that. And something tells me that you may need that reassurance. Look, we both made a decision and now we're beginning to follow through on that decision. But I wanna make sure we can do that confidently from the get-go. So, I need you to know that now. You do know that, don't you?"

Corbel wasn't aware of it, but his grip around Sans' was getting tight the longer he spoke. The words hit him and they seeped through, filling him with a strange yet comforting feeling.

"I-I'm still . . . trying to process that, actually." Corbel answered softly, almost unable to find his voice.

"And that's okay too." Sans reassured, his own grip getting more solid as well, "Until you do, I'll be here to tell you as many times as you need. Never forget that I'm here. And that won't be changing any time soon, got it?"

A smile cracked Corbel's expression. ". . . Okay."

"Okay. Now, I _really_ have to go, but I'll see you tonight after work."

"I'll see you then." Corbel smiled, "Have a . . . good day at work, I guess . . . ?"

Sans chuckled at the sound of that, "Of course, Dear." He answered playfully, "I'll see you when I get home."

With his free hand, Corbel facepalmed, hoping to hide the encroaching blush.

"Woooooow," he groaned, shaking his head, "You dork."

"Hey, but I'm _your_ dork, right?" Sans winked, bringing Corbel's hand to his mouth to kiss his fingers. He released them moments later and, with a quick wave, he turned away to rush on toward his apartment and toward the lab.

Corbel hesitated again in the doorway, giving the smallest wave that, of course, Sans wouldn't be able to see. Once again, he was left blushing profusely in his wake, his mind reeling. He _had_ to figure out how Sans did that! He needed retribution! He had to find a way to get him back.

It would be his new mission: To get Sans to blush.

With his resolve renewed, Corbel slipped back inside. After all, he still had a lot of writing to do. So many things needed to be checked off of his list.

* * *

She was still pretty unsure about this entire thing. When he said he wanted to discuss things further, she didn't think he'd actually follow through. And at the time, she'd been so upset and distracted that she hadn't given it much thought. But now that she was here, she really had no idea what she was doing.

She looked up to the neon signage glittering through the snow and pulled her jacket closer to her body. This place was so cold, she felt like her fingers were going to become frozen fish sticks. Normally, she wouldn't even come to Snowdin unless it was for training, so being here now without running laps felt a bit off.

"Why here?" She muttered to herself. If this were to happen again, she would have to make sure _she_ was the one who chose the meeting place. Because all this cold and snow was ridiculous.

Uggh, may as well go in before she really did freeze her fingers off.

Opening the door and pushing her way inside, she noticed the significant rise in temperature, as if there was a furnace burning at full power in the center of the room. Either way, she was grateful for it.

Just inside, in one of the far right booths nearest to the wall, a rather tall Cat sat with his back toward the bar. When he saw her in the doorway, he waved his drink to catch her attention. With a bit of a nod and an internal groan, Undyne moved to join him.

"Undyne, right?"

"Yeah. Now, whaddya want?"

"Calm down. I just want to talk. Why don't you sit and order something to drink?"

Undyne did sit in the seat across from Gaine, but did not move to look at the menu or order anything.

"How about you just tell me what we're doing here."

"Recon." Gaine answered with a shrug, "This just happens to be one of Serif's favorite establishments. I just thought it would help us get a better understanding of what kind of monster we're looking at here."

"All the more reason for me _not_ to be here." Undyne began impatiently, "Look, if you brought me all the way out to this frozen ice heap _just_ to talk trash about Sans, I'm gonna have to go. I do have better things to do with my time than gossip about your colleagues."

Gaine chuckled into his drink, "I suppose that is what it looks like. And I suppose you could choose to look at it like that, but really, what I want from you is your insight. I want to know what you know about him. You see, it's not that I don't like him. He's a dedicated worker and good at what he does. He hasn't done anything to make me think he's got any nefarious plans or anything crazy like that . . . But in spite of all that, there's just . . . Something off about him and I can't put my finger on it."

"So you wanted me to give you extra info . . . Why me? Shouldn't you be asking Puffba- . . . I mean Corbel? He's closer to that little jerk than anyone."

"A biased opinion."

"And mine isn't? I mean you already know I can't stand the guy."

"Well, maybe that was the wrong choice of words. What I mean is, if I ask Kid Gaster, I'm only going to get one side of it. And, let's face it, it's going to be the enamoured, rose-colored-glasses version. The kid's been in love with him since he actually _was_ a kid. I want the darker side. I want to know your take on him. I want to know _why_ you can't stand him. Maybe then, that unnerving feeling I've had can be validated."

Undyne watched Gaine through a skeptical glare. What was up with this guy? What was his deal and why did he have it out so bad for Sans when they weren't even on bad terms? Was it just because he had a hunch and he was trusting his gut . . . And because he was the Doctor's right hand, he was in a position to follow through on that gut feeling no matter where it led him. That was something Undyne could respect.

But, just to be sure . . .

"And if I decide not to . . ."

"Then, we call it a night. Enjoy dinner. And I'll search other avenues in the morning."

Undyne nodded in understanding.

"Heh, alright then!" She grinned, "I'm in!"

Gaine looked taken aback for a moment when Undyne responded.

"What?" Undyne scoffed, "You surprised?"

"No." Gaine answered, a grin pulling at his features as well, "I just didn't think it was going to be so easy. You seem like the headstrong type."

"Damn right, I am!" Undyne cheered.

"I thought for sure that you were going to fight me before you agreed."

"Well, you're not wrong. But it seems we have a common goal, and you have a certain drive that doesn't know when to quit! I like that. So, for now, I'm with you. You're welcome."

Gain chuckled again to himself, "Well, thank you." He answered, "I look forward to working with you, Undyne."

The door opened once again with the chime of a little bell above the door. It drew the attention of a few of the patrons and they lit up when they saw who it was.

"Hey, it's Sans!"

"Welcome back, Sans! Long time, no see!"

He greeted the few who acknowledged him, but otherwise made a beeline for the bar and sat at the counter. The two sitting in the far corner, remained unnoticed.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Undyne grumbled to herself.

Gaine raised a brow. "Woah, you _really_ don't like him, do you? But isn't that a bit . . . Harsh?"

"Eh." Undyne shrugged as she tracked Sans' movements through a narrowed glare, "To some."

As Sans took his seat and called over the bright orange Flame monster to talk, the two in the booth seemed to relax slightly.

"Good," Gaine sighed, "It seems as if he hasn't noticed we're here. Now, I want you to be my eyes. I don't want to risk turning too often and drawing attention."

"Did you know he was coming tonight? Seems awfully convenient if you ask me."

"I knew it was a possibility." Gaine shrugged, "He seemed oddly distracted at work today and he was eager to clock out. Almost like he had somewhere he needed to be. I guess this was that place. What I can't figure out is _why_. Why was he in such a hurry?"

"Y'know, Gaine." Undyne mused, leaning forward on the table, "I get 'scientific curiosity' and all, but there's something I can't quite understand, and it's about you."

"Hm?" Gaine prompted, his eyes locking onto Undyne, "By all means, go ahead."

"Why do _you_ care so much? See, my goal is to protect my best friend, but what is _your_ ultimate goal? Why does monitoring Sans matter so much to you?"

Gaine raised his brow for a moment as he thought over his response.

Finally, with a slight nod, he answered, "I'm sure from the outside it may look like I'm obsessed. But I _know_ there's something really off about Serif. Little things he does or things he says just don't line up. And I know that despite what he _says_ , the Doctor favors him as well. I'm sure that's because he believes Serif to be the only other living Skeleton besides his family. But . . . and I know I'm going to sound crazy for a moment, but bear with me?"

Undyne nodded, closing her menu and pushing it away to give Gaine her full attention.

"I'm not so sure." Gaine admitted, "There's just this unrelenting pull that keeps telling me something here is extremely wrong . . . Do you want to know what I think?"

Again, Undyne nodded, leaning forward even more as Gaine lowered his voice.

"I suspect sabotage. This guy just randomly shows up out of nowhere. No history, no family, nothing, and he's automatically put to work at the Royal Scientist's Lab without so much as a background check? It just seems so strange to me. I think he was sent here to spy on the Doctor and his projects, maybe he's collecting intelligence to use against Gaster. Maybe he's recording us and reporting his findings to someone. Someone who has it out for the doctor or maybe _all_ monsters."

"What are you saying?" Undyne questioned, "That Sans isn't a Skeleton? That he isn't even a monster?"

"Well, maybe that's a bit much, but consider that maybe the one he's really working for isn't . . . Did you happen to see how well he was able to connect with the human girl when she was in the lab"

Undyne thought it over and remembered that when she'd been on her mission to knock some sense into him, he'd been in the room with the girl laughing with her.

"He was able to get so close to her so easily, like the war didn't exist for him. Like there was absolutely nothing there. And now that girl is living with the Royal Family."

"Do you suspect the girl as well?"

"If she's a spy as well . . . Then the humans are much more despicable than I thought . . . But I can't rule it out completely yet."

"But you do think Sans is."

"I think Sans is hiding something. No, I _know_ he's hiding something. I just need to figure out what. I need to find proof, so I can take him in, report him, expose him for what he is."

From on top of the table, Undyne's fist clenched.

"If he's doing all of this just to get close to the Doc . . . To sabotage his work . . . Then, his family is also in danger! Mrs. G . . . And Corbel!"

" _If_ any of what I theorize is actually true . . . they very well could be."

"Those guys mean the _world_ to me!" She looked back up towards the bar with a deep scowl. "Look at him being all careless about it all . . . whatever it is. And to think that he could be deceiving _everyone_ . . . I swear, if he's just using Corbel to-"

The door opened once again and the little bell sounded a second time. The patrons looked up to the door to find another Skeleton brushing snow off of his shoulders as he lowered his hood. When it was lowered, his bright smile was almost blinding as he turned his attention directly to the bar, not even bothering to look around the establishment.

At the sound of the bell, Sans immediately turned around to see who it was. At once, his face lit up as well and he waved to gain the younger Skeleton's attention even though he knew he already had it.

"Sans!" The newcomer called.

"Hey, there!" Sans answered.

"Corbel . . . ?" Undyne hesitated, speaking quietly as not to draw attention to herself or to Gaine, "What's he doing here?"

"Woah," Gaine chimed in, "He's looking a _lot_ better than before. Good thing. He's not even using a crutch anymore. Though that limp is a little concerning."

Besides the two of them, there were others in the establishment who were mumbling among themselves about how comforting it was to see Corbel up and about after what happened. There were even a few people who gave him light applause.

Thoroughly shocked by the reaction, Corbel hesitated in his steps. He looked around a little toward the sources of the clapping and caught a few smiles. He waved to them unsure of whether or not it was the appropriate thing to do and for a moment, he was confused. He didn't remember ever receiving a welcome quite like this last time he came to Grillby's.

It took a few minutes more for him to line the pieces up.

This has to do with the incident, didn't it?

This was his first time coming back to Snowdin since that day . . . and that had been _months_ ago now.

He hadn't realized it, but it seemed a lot more people were aware of the incident than he thought. Whether it was because word had gotten out about it through the usual gossip chains, or because of the circumstance surrounding that incident, he had no idea, but he hadn't been expecting the attention.

Maybe he should've chosen a different meeting place . . .

At the bar, Sans grinned as he gestured to the stool next to him, inviting Corbel over. At the embarrassed look on the younger Skeleton's face, Sans' smile spread.

"Well, of course it was a big deal, especially around here." He explained quietly once Corbel was seated, "Those three Rabbit children were from here. And after what happened to you, the residents here kinda realized how lucky they were that those kids were okay. Since then, they closed off the Ruins until they can fix them and fortify them. You're . . . Kind of a hero. No, you _are_ a hero."

"No, I'm not." Corbel groaned, "Those kids were the ones who told us what was going on . . . And I . . . Well, I didn't do anything special."

"You saved my life." Sans pointed out, "And Alia's. So that's something. And who knows what would've happened if you weren't there . . ."

"I know . . ." Corbel answered, his eyes trained toward the wooden counter top in front of him, "If I weren't there . . . Alia would have been frightened. She would've run away without talking to you. You would've chased after her, still trying to protect her, but she would've triggered a rockslide . . . She would've been crushed . . . She would've died."

Sans was absolutely silenced as Corbel spoke. He listened to every word and couldn't find a hint of speculation. He had so much conviction in his voice that Sans could tell that this wasn't just what Corbel _thought_ this was what _would have_ happened.

"Oh . . ." He breathed, "How do you . . . ?"

Corbel shook his head, "I couldn't explain it if I tried. I just know."

Sans hummed, keeping his eye on Corbel. He was completely serious . . . But then . . . How could he possibly know something like that and express it with such conviction? It was almost as if he'd seen it happen and he was recalling it like a memory more than a "what-if" scenario.

Sans shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. "Well, thank goodness you _were_ there. But still . . . You definitely saved a little girl's life. She's alive because of you. And still, you think you didn't do anything? That you're not a hero?"

Corbel remained silent with his eyes lowered. His hands were clenched in his lap as he tried to avoid the stares and hushed comments from the other patrons.

Breaking him out of his thoughts, another hand joined his beneath the counter.

"Do you wanna . . . go somewhere else?" He asked, leaning in to speak so only Corbel could hear him.

In response, Corbel shook his head slowly. He put on a faint smile, "I'm okay. I just . . . wasn't expecting that, that's all. I'm okay now."

With a bit of a lingering stare, Sans released Corbel's hand, "Okay. If you say so. Welp, since you're here, how about we order? Relax a bit, and we'll get to why we're actually here."

Corbel nodded, "Sounds good."

* * *

From the back of the room near the door, Undyne's glare returned as she watched the quiet exchange between the two.

And from in front of her, Gaine noticed the change in her expression.

"What happened?"

"Can you verify something for me, Gaine?" Undyne pressed, "As long as you've worked with them, have these two always been . . . Hands-on with each other?"

Gaine hummed to himself for a moment, "Well, we never really work on the same projects, so, I can't really say. But I know they are incredibly close even if they _are_ lab partners. Very nearly inseparable."

"So, hand holding for them is no big deal?"

"Wait, what!?" Gaine asked, his ears perking up at the news, "No! No, that's new! The most I've ever seen from them is maybe an arm around the shoulder. Huh, I wonder . . . Keep an eye on them, Undyne. Look out for any more unusual behaviors."

"Psssh. You don't have to tell me twice!" Undyne scoffed.

* * *

From his spot, Sans did his best to lighten the mood and get Corbel into a more open and relaxed mind frame. They ordered dinner and Sans insisted that Corbel get a drink too in order to loosen up. Corbel chuckled and joked that Sans was going to turn him into an alcoholic if he kept offering to buy him drinks. Sans retaliated saying the last time he had a drink was two months ago for his birthday. He would need more than one drink in order to refill his gauge.

Eventually, Corbel accepted the offer and he thought it over as he tried to figure out which drink would go well with his meal. With Sans' help, he settled on a pineapple basil mojito. Sans remembered from their last venture that Corbel was a fan of cocktails and suggested one he thought might pair well with his chicken-based entree.

It didn't take long for the food to arrive, and after thanking Grillby, the owner and head chef of the pub, the two dug right in. It had been a long day for them both and neither of them realized just how hungry they were.

With the food as a distraction, the two continued to avoid the major issues they were meant to discuss. Instead, they talked about their days, laughed over things that were said or interactions they'd had. It was a good time.

* * *

In the back of the room, Undyne watched intently. Even after she and Gaine had ordered as not to draw suspicion of loitering, she was unable to focus on much else other than what was going on at the bar. As the two seated at that bar ate and laughed together, she couldn't deny that something didn't sit quite right with her. They were acting normal enough. Just a couple of friends who met up for dinner at the end of the day . . . She and Corbel and the Blooks did the same thing every once in a while . . . So what was so off about this encounter? There was _definitely_ something weird going on.

Maybe it was the number of times Corbel had to cover his face when he laughed as if he were embarrassed or shy? Or maybe it was the number of times he would playfully punch at Sans' arm after he lowered his hand from his face . . .

No . . . those things were in character for Corbel . . . She'd witnessed those things from him before and she'd been on the receiving end of those playful punches in the past. Then what was different . . . ?

She found her answer when she looked to the other Skeleton. The way he laughed with Corbel as if nothing else mattered. The way he leaned on the countertop with his cheek in his hand as Corbel spoke and never took his eyes off of him. The expression he wore as he listened intently and the way his smile changed and became more fond the longer he watched him.

She knew those looks very well and she knew just how much trouble they could mean for her and for Corbel.

"What's wrong?" Gaine pushed. Undyne had stopped describing the encounter to him a while ago and her voice had trailed off.

"He's giving Corbel a _look_. I don't like it."

"A 'look' . . . ?" Gaine inquired, "What kind of look?"

"A troubling look." She answered.

"Wha . . . ?" Gaine chanced a glance behind him to see what Undyne meant. When he was sure that there was absolutely no way that they would turn and see them, he shifted a bit more to get a better look. He noted Serif's relaxed expression and the soft smile as well as the slight, almost undetectable blush coloring his cheeks.

"Oh." He answered in confirmation, "Well, if you ask me, it's about time. He's been holding back for so long that I was starting to think that maybe he'd never come out with it."

"But what if it's all part of the act. What if he's using Corbel's feelings against him in order to gain a foothold . . . He's already shattered Corbel once . . . And that took a lot for him to bounce back from . . . Well actually, he's shattered Corbel _twice_ now, and he's _still_ recovering from the second time . . . I can't just sit here and watch as he shatters him a third time. I've got to do something . . ."

"I'd hold off on that for a little if I were you." Gaine cut in, "Just be on observation mode for now. Watch Serif. _If_ it turns out that Serif is bad news, then deal with it however you see fit, but right now . . . Look at Corbel."

Undyne did, cutting Sans from her vision altogether. Corbel's bright smile filled the area on its own and made everything around him seem brighter just for being nearby. He seemed to exude positive energy . . . and it was infectious. The whole mood of the establishment seemed elevated since he showed up.

She'd never seen him so happy before.

"Damn it." She hissed under her breath, "This is a really tough situation."

"Indeed it is if your objective is the happiness and wellbeing of your best friend. From what I've seen in the past, there's is a very real chance and a high probability that these feelings are mutual as well as genuine. If they are, you could be meddling in something that will potentially hurt him more than anything has so far. If that's the case . . . You will have to be very cautious with how you proceed."

Undyne continued to watch the Skeletons at the bar with a bit of a shrinking resolve.

This was a dangerous situation and, as Gaine said, she would have to tread lightly.

* * *

When the meal was finished, Sans and Corbel spent their time just talking and joking like normal. They could feel the effects of a good meal coupled with the bit of alcohol they had with it. They let the relaxed and fun feeling they got be the thing that set the mood for the evening.

. . . Neither one of them brought up the things they said they would, not wanting to ruin that mood.

This continued for about an hour after their food was finished until finally, Corbel sat back with a sigh.

"God, I needed that!" He admitted through a grin.

"Same here." Sans agreed, both elbows on the counter as he leaned forward, "Kinda nice to just let loose once in a while, right?"

"It definitely is." There was a moment where Corbel hesitated, trying to figure out how to make the dreaded segue. Just because he hadn't mentioned it yet, doesn't mean he'd forgotten why they agreed to meet that night.

Sans, of course, caught the hesitation and knew what it meant. He hadn't forgotten either. He let out a slow breath and sat up straight in his stool.

"Hey," He began, "It's a little warm and a little crowded in here, don't you think? You wanna . . . go for a walk or something before we head back . . . ?"

Corbel turned his head to look at Sans. With a soft smile, he nodded.

"Yeah, sounds great."

After paying and thanking Grillby with a promise to come back again soon, Corbel and Sans took their leave, pulling their jackets tightly around themselves as they stepped back into the snow. They stopped underneath the pub's awning, watching the fresh snow fall from the other side of the threshold.

"There we go." Sans sighed, a bit of relief in his voice, "Not so stifling now. And you can actually breathe."

"Yeah," Corbel agreed with a matching sigh, "You know, I thought the chatter and background noise would be better . . . And it would kinda mask whatever we talked about . . . But . . ."

"That was a bit much, huh?"

"Yeah . . ." Corbel sighed, still fixated on the snowflakes as they drifted past, "Especially that welcome. Right off the bat, it felt like there were eyes glued to me. And it never really let up. It felt like there was someone watching me the entire time we were in there."

"I'll bet. Guess you're kind of a celebrity, huh? Lucky me. I get to date a big shot."

"Damn it, Sans!" Corbel chuckled, "That's not true and you know it!"

"Except it is." Sans shrugged, "Sometimes, I think _you_ forget who you are. You're Corbel H. Gaster, Royal Scientist and assistant to Dr. W.D. Gaster! Like it or not, you're kinda like a mini celebrity. Definitely D-list material at _least._ "

"Wha- ' _D-list'_!? First you make me out to be some celebrity, then you mark me so low!?"

"Well, you're no Asgore. That's for sure. And, let's face it. When people say 'Gaster' usually they're talking about the Doc. But, hey, is it really that bad being D-list? People know your name, and maybe ask the annoying question or two, but will otherwise just leave you alone."

Corbel shrugged. "Eh,I guess."

"Speaking of, though. Now that we've ditched the crowd, there's been something I've been thinking of all night, but there were too many people around."

Immediately, Corbel raised his brows, turning his attention to Sans. "Hm? What's that?"

With a bit of a sly grin, Sans took a step forward to trap Corbel inches away from the wall separating the front door and the window. In the same motion, he reached out, hooking his thumbs in the empty belt loops of Corbel's jeans and slightly pulled the younger Skeleton closer.

Corbel's breath caught even before anything could happen. Just the proximity and the suddenness of it all was enough to shake him.

Sans chuckled quietly to himself. "Woah, someone's excited."

"N-no. Just surprised. You keep springing stuff like this on me. And I don't know how to . . . I-it's just . . ."

Sans closed the distance, leaning up slightly to press a small kiss to Corbel's cheek.

For a moment, Corbel was silenced, everything within him coming to a complete halt.

"Don't think so much." Sans hummed, "You're not supposed to _know_ how to respond. What do you feel? Start there."

"What I . . . feel." Corbel responded in a whisper.

In the next moment, he'd leaned forward to land a firm kiss on Sans. At first, it was chaste, and timid, and unsure, but steadily, it grew into something full and passionate. Something Corbel felt fully, but couldn't express. He let the feeling take over him as all thought fled his mind.

Sans' grip tightened as his own breath caught, actually a bit taken aback by the force behind Corbel's advance.

This kiss was different. More different than the other playful or exploratory kisses they'd shared in the past few days. This one held so much more gravity and was significantly more serious than any so far. It was real and it was unprecedented.

When they parted, neither of them could speak. Neither of them knew what to say. There was just so much between them that it was hard to know where to start.

So, for a long moment, they just stood there together in silence.

Eventually, it was Sans who pulled away first, releasing Corbel's hips and shoving his hands in his pockets. He slowly dropped his gaze to the snow and their own sunken footprints. A vibrant blue colored his bones.

"Woah . . ." he breathed, "Th- that's . . . Well, wh-who knew you had all _that_ in you?"

Corbel still couldn't look away from the mild nervousness in Sans and the bright blue in his cheeks. He smirked a little at the result.

. . . Mission Accomplished.

"Well . . ." Sans began again, still trying to regain his stride, "Sh-shall we?"

"Sounds good to me." Corbel answered with a bit of a shrug. His smirk became a full smile as he lifted the hood of his jacket once again and fitted his hands in his own pockets.

He thought he understood a little better why Sans liked to make him blush so often. It made him feel good . . . accomplished . . . empowered.

It was definitely worth it. And it was definitely worth trying again.

* * *

"Turn around or they'll see you! Just let me tell you what's happening and don't raise suspicion."

With a huff, Undyne compromised, sitting sideways in her booth and looking slightly over her shoulder so she could see outside the building. She could _just_ see the two from where they stopped outside of the door.

Across the way, Gaine watched Undyne squirm, not wanting to lose sight of her friend. In all actuality, it was pretty entertaining to watch. Especially when she finally had to admit defeat and sit in her spot sideways in the booth. She sulked there for a bit with her head leaning in her hand as she glared out the window at the two. Even so, her foot continued to bounce uncontrollably.

"You know," Gaine continued, picking at the last bit of his food, "I'm a little surprised, honestly. I figured that because you and Corbel were such good friends, he would tell you what was going on. And you seemed to have anticipated this development as well. Yet, you still look . . . maybe surprised is the word I'm looking for."

"You trying to say something?" Undyne snipped, shooting her eyes only to shift her glare toward Gaine.

Gaine shrugged, setting his fork down.

Undyne groaned, rolling her eyes now until they landed back on the pair outside.

"I warned him . . ." She muttered, more to herself than to Gaine. "I warned Corbel to be careful around him . . . And I warned Sans about what would happen to him if he hurt Corbel again."

"You mean, you threatened him."

"Call it what you want."

"Well it looks as if both of them decided not to heed your warnings. For now, all we can really do is wait and see what happens."

Again, Undyne huffed, her glare narrowing.

"Either that or . . . I can actually see you being the type to confront them."

After a moment of fighting against Gaine's words and her own thoughts, Undyne shook her head.

"Last time I did that, I ended up on Corbel's shit list for a _month_. I tried to force him out of the rut that Sans put him in to begin with. He got so upset with me that I thought he was going to drop me altogether . . . I decided then that Corbel's love life was his . . . And I really didn't have a part in it."

"Yet, here we are." Gaine pushed, "You've actively tried to separate them, which is against everything you just said."

"Well, I still don't want Corbel to get burned again! Especially by the same bastard who burned him the first time!"

Gaine nodded slowly, folding his hands together on top of the table, "I can respect that. But what I wanna know is when did this thing really start off for them? It seems pretty new, actually . . . They don't seem too open about it yet, like they're hiding it. Even now, I'm sure they just left so they could have some . . . Yup, there it is . . . Even alone, the affection they show is mellow at best. That little cheek kiss just now was like kids going through with a dare. It looks like even _they_ aren't fully . . . Oh . . . Well, that certainly is _not_ mellow."

From her seat, Undyne's yellow eyes went wide, almost to the point that Gaine thought maybe they would free themselves from their sockets.

"Well, I guess Kid Gaster isn't such a kid anymore, huh? Who knew he could be so . . . brazen?"

When Gaine did fully look back to Undyne, she'd torn her eyes away from the scene and was scowling at her tightened fist on the table.

"I need some air." She growled, beginning to push herself from the booth.

"Wait! Undyne!" Gaine called reaching out to stop her. He grabbed onto her hand and refused to let go even when she pulled against him.

"If you go out there, it'll completely blow the entire reason we're here tonight. Let them be for now. And when they leave, then you can do whatever. Just . . . Stay here with me for a little longer, alright? Let me get you another drink or something. Just to cool off a bit."

Undyne hesitated for a moment, her hand trapped in the Cat's firm grip. She could feel the warmth of the pads of his fingers as well as the fur of the topside of his hand. And beyond those, she could feel his sincerity.

"Why?" She pressed, "Why do all this for me?"

Again, Gaine shrugged with a bit of a grin of his own.

"Well, we're partners, aren't we?"


	22. Chapter 22- Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

**A.N: Long chapter ahead! And one of my favorites, honestly! Things are finally getting going with our two Skele-bois! Now, how to bring this up with the parents? What will they have to say about this budding relationship? Let's find out, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **Guess Who's Coming to Dinner**

The walk back to Hotland went smoothly for the two. They walked slowly, finally discussing the things they'd been dreading. As it turns out, Dr. Gaster was still bitter about "the incident" and he did still hold Sans responsible for what happened.

Of course, Corbel found the whole thing to be completely ridiculous. How could his father possibly still blame Sans for what happened? It wasn't as if Sans was the one who set up the cave-in. It wasn't as if he _knew_ what was going to happen. How could he hold Sans accountable for an _accident_!?

And come to think of it, in the first few days after he woke up, Sans had been saying similar things. He'd believed it to be his fault as well until Corbel insisted.

Still, he'd have to bring it up with his father when they saw each other again. His mother still wanted to get together for dinner. Maybe he could use that invitation to his advantage.

He mentioned the idea to Sans to see what he thought. After a few moments, Sans nodded slowly, hesitantly agreeing. He was still apprehensive about _any_ kind of meeting with Gaster . . . But this development . . . right after the Doc had expressly ordered him to stay away from Corbel . . . This was bound to stir up trouble . . . Which was the last thing he wanted to do for Corbel or his family.

He expressed the situation to Corbel, approaching it with a cautious "By the way . . ."

Corbel groaned at the information, and shook his head slowly with a scoff. He already had a full counter argument ready. And he was ready to stand up for himself and for Sans and their _mutual_ decision.

It was decided that Corbel and Sans would both attend the dinner to discuss this ridiculous overbearing behavior with his parents.

Sans pointed out that Corbel seemed confident about the discussion and earned a smile from him in return.

"What's the worst he could possibly do?" Was his response.

Sans hummed with his hands still firmly in his pockets. He clenched and released his fists. It was a situation over which he felt he had no control whatsoever. Essentially, he was in the center of a family dispute. He had no authority or right to butt in.

Yet, he found himself in this situation, his only saving grace walking beside him.

Damn it . . . When had he become so useless . . . ?

To his left, Corbel kept step, inwardly stewing over the situation himself. It seemed as if Sans had some sort of target over him, something his father painted there and wouldn't give in on no matter what. But what if Corbel stood in the way of that target? What if he could force him to see the bigger picture? Would it be enough?

He could feel Sans' uneasiness at his side and when he shifted his eyes, he found Sans withdrawn in his own thoughts, his shoulders pulled in to cover his ears as he muttered to himself.

Sans was torn almost violently from his thoughts when a hand gently took his wrist and slipped into his pocket to join his.

"Corbel . . .?"

"You look upset." Corbel responded, "It'll be okay, you know. It's just a little talk and not even the most stressful one we've ever had. Plus, we'll do it together, so I _know_ we'll come through it alright."

Sans groaned again as his grip tightened on Corbel's hand. He wasn't even aware he was doing it. Soon, he removed both of their hands from his pocket and they continued walking in near silence. His posture opened up a bit and he seemed to come out of his more negative thoughts.

"Heh, isn't this supposed to be the other way around?" Sans chuckled, "I'm supposed to be the one comforting you."

"Now, what makes you say that? Didn't we agree that this was a partnership?"

"Tch well, yeah . . . But still . . . there are certain . . . roles . . . that I was kinda expecting to . . ."

"And why would you assume _that_ role would automatically be yours?" Corbel chided with a smirk, "Maybe that's _my_ role. And DON'T say it's because you're older than I am. You're only like a year older . . . I think . . ." Corbel stopped walking, realization hitting him hard, "Actually . . . Sans, when's your birthday, anyway?"

Sans actually laughed out at that, "Aaall this time, and you don't even know my _birthday_!? What kind of boyfriend are you!?"

"The kind who . . . Celebrates his boyfriend everyday for who he is, not just one day for how old he is!"

"Ooooh damn." Sans continued with his laughter, "That's actually a really good answer!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm good."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let it go to your head."

"Whatever." Corbel shrugged, "So, you gonna tell me or what?"

"Tell you what?"

"Sans . . ."

Sans scoffed this time with a grin, "Nah, I'll keep it secret. I've actually kinda liked it like this."

"Pfff . . . Whatever." Corbel repeated, looking back toward the snow, which was steadily becoming thinner as they traveled into Waterfall territory. For a few moments, his thoughts were consumed by how little information Sans had given him about himself. His home, his family, his childhood, even his age. Why did he keep all of that secret? Why, after all of this time, did he still feel the need to hide himself away?

But then, he was still adamant about needing to "protect" Corbel and to "look after" him. What did that mean exactly? Why would he prioritize Corbel while pushing his own life to the back burner?

Why did it sound so familiar?

It didn't sound like Sans . . . It sounded more like . . .

"Undyne . . ."

"Wha-?" Sans asked, utterly confused.

"Oh, I . . . Well, it might sound random right now, but, when I first woke up after . . . everything that happened . . . there was something you said. Granted, I was still pretty out of it for a while afterward, but you just said something that reminded me. And it all just sounded more like someone else. Like, they weren't your words, but someone who might have talked to you beforehand, maybe?"

"And you were thinking that-"

"Sans, did Undyne get to you too? While I was out?"

Sans went quiet. During this time, his hand tightened slightly and he turned his eyes away.

"Man, you're good." He finally answered.

Corbel let out a long steadying breath, grumbling curses to himself. His hands tightened as well.

"Damn it all!" He hissed, turning his attention once again toward the other, "Sans . . . You can't let them get to you, okay? Dad and Undyne . . . They can both be really intense . . . And I'm sure that they were really upset . . . And they were scared, but that's no reason to take it out on you! They needed someone to blame . . . I'm sorry it ended up being you."

"Hey, it's no big deal, really." Sans shrugged, "It's not like they said anything to me that didn't already cross my mind . . . Really, it was just confirmation that I wasn't actually alone in my thoughts."

"Sans . . . It's not your job to take care of me. I can do that just fine on my own! In fact, I can-"

"But what if I _want_ to do it . . .?" Sans cut off with a low mutter, "I know you can take care of yourself, Corbel. You're strong and resourceful and brilliant. I've known all that for years. But just because you _can_ doesn't mean you _have_ to. I've been in a situation for most of my life where I've had to . . . and that's something I never want to see you go through. So . . . just because it's 'not my job' doesn't mean I don't want to help out. I'm . . . I'm here now. I'm with you so you don't have to do it alone."

Caught off guard, Corbel went silent. It was an angle he'd actually never considered. At least in Sans' case, it wasn't pity at all. He didn't say he wanted to protect or take care of Corbel because he thought he was incapable of doing it himself, but because he knew he could and wanted to anyway.

"I-I never thought of it that way . . ." Corbel admitted.

"I know." Sans answered with a soft smile, "Or, at least, I figured. I have a feeling no one's told you that before, have they?"

Corbel shook his head.

"Well, do you get it now? Where I'm coming from? The 'why' behind it all?"

Corbel nodded, his smile returning. Something swelled within him and despite the cold surrounding him, he felt warm.

"Y-you know, the same is true for you too, right? You _have_ had to do it alone for a long time . . . Even before we met . . . But things are different now. I'm here too. You're not alone anymore."

Sans nodded slowly, listening to Corbel's every word. He had to admit, it felt nice to have that confirmation. After so long, to say that he actually had someone.

He had someone . . .

He really wasn't alone anymore.

"Thanks." He said quietly as he led the way forward once again, "That actually, means a lot to me. You really do have a way with words."

"I know. I'm good." Corbel repeated.

They continued through Waterfall and Corbel showed Sans every shortcut he knew to get through as quickly as possible. Having grown up in the area, he knew all of the secret passageways and lesser traveled avenues where they could continue their conversation uninterrupted.

There was one instance during their travels that Corbel hesitated for a moment, looking down an empty street toward what seemed to be nothing.

Sans noticed the hesitation and looked down with him.

"Do you wanna stop by and say hello? We are in the area."

Corbel continued to stare. After the moment passed, followed by one or two more, he pried himself away and pulled Sans in the direction of the last shortcut to Hotland.

"We'll see Mom next week." He answered, "And I'm sure Dad's home by now and I don't think we're quite ready for that yet."

"Well, you know, I could head home from here and you can go. We'll call it a night."

"Heh, thanks, but here's the thing. If I go now, I can't guarantee I won't just spill everything. I can't hide any secrets from them. Especially mom."

"So, pretty much a bad idea all around?"

"Yeah, maybe . . . But just until next Friday."

* * *

It was always the same ever since the first "accident"

No matter where they went, they were always looked at like that. Like they were a monstrosity. The scum of the Earth.

It wasn't their fault! The world just didn't understand! They didn't get how difficult it was just to keep going after something like that.

And their parents were just part of that massive throng. Stupid, ignorant, blind, flawed.

There had to be a way to fix them. Fix them all. Fix the world! Then, things would be better. Then they'd understand. Then they all wouldn't look at them like that.

It really was an accident when they realized that they had that kind of power . . . magic. They never meant to jump back in time like that, but it was only to fix a mistake and at first, no one even noticed . . . Or they would just call it Deja vu and keep going with their lives.

But then, they realized they could use their magic to shape things to be more to their liking. If they wanted it, they could go back and change one thing. One piece of a puzzle, one domino in the line-up that would set things in motion for their success. Trip the girl in front of them so she wouldn't have a chance to take the last good ball at school. Set an alarm five minutes earlier so they wouldn't have to wait at that light for that train that randomly came through and made them miss the first 20 minutes of the movie.

. . . Strategically place a toy truck at the top of the stairs so their dad would "accidentally" fall and not have the opportunity to take his frustrations out on them or their mom . . . If he fell the right way . . . he'd never do it again. It took a few resets to get the position of the truck just right, but eventually, their dad never moved again, having fell down the stairs and snapped his neck. And even when they'd gotten the angle right and they found the right setup so everything would go smoothly, it was just a lot of fun to watch him fall over and over again!

They thought their mom would be grateful. She didn't have to worry about that man coming home slobbering drunk and in a bad mood. She didn't have to worry about him barging into her room just looking for something to work his frustrations out on . . . She didn't have to worry about him doing the same to her child.

But she was actually where those terrible looks started. She knew about their magic and she knew how it worked. She suspected them from the moment they realized it was the truck that sent her husband tumbling down the stairs.

From that day on, her vengeance was exacted on them. There was never a day that went by that she didn't curse her child for what they did.

Her "accident" took a little more time to plan. It had to be perfect. Only the best for dear mommy. They had a hard time getting all the circumstances just right. The weather, the time, the people around. The bus coming down the street. The kid's nonstop crying that would inevitably set their mom over the edge. The power cord lying in the sidewalk where it shouldn't have been. The birds that would get in her way and cause her not to see the power cord. The light _had_ to be green or else the bus would be stopped.

It took several resets, but eventually, it worked out just the way they wanted it to. From that day on, mommy never bothered them again.

At first, the others said they pitied them. That they felt sorry for them for losing both of their parents so close to each other. But it didn't take long for the rumors to start, especially when they didn't seem to hold any emotion during their mother's funeral. They'd smiled when they lowered her casket.

It was a cousin who took them in. And they thought the circumstances would be better . . . but it seemed as if they'd come from a family of crazy, of addiction, of neglect, of rage. The cousin pretty much abandoned them. At first it was ideal. They didn't know the cousin. The cousin didn't know them. About the only thing they did for them was show them to their new school on the first day. Other than that, though. Nothing. No food or supplies. Not even the basic necessities . . .

It was such a shame the cousin had to get so sick. It must've been something they drank.

That only took two resets. Just to make sure the cousin grabbed the right beer.

By then, they were "the cursed child" they had "the touch of Death" Everyone looked at them like they would meet with a terrible accident if they got too close.

And at school, it was worse. The kids cursed them, bullied them, stole their things and destroyed them, ganged up on them.

They never said anything about it. They never told a teacher. The teachers didn't care. No one actually cared.

The science lab fire and resulting gas explosion took twelve resets.

They were passed around from foster house to foster house and everywhere they went, it was the same. They pretended to be nice people, but it was always a lie. They could hear them talking when they thought they weren't listening. There were constant murmurs no matter where they went.

"Why did it have to be us?"

"This was a mistake."

"Are we gonna die next?"

"Why do they do shit like that?"

"That child is cursed."

"You can see it in their eyes."

"That child should just leave and never come back."

"That child should have died when . . ."

All of them were such bad people. Two-faced liars. Manipulative scumbags just in it for money. ABSOLUTE IDIOTS!

They would teach them. They would teach them all! The world had to be fixed no matter what . . . No matter how many resets it took!

They learned about the legend of Mt. Ebott in school and about what lived below. They learned about the monsters and their thirst for the destruction of humankind. They learned about the spell keeping the monsters trapped.

They all said they were only stories. Legends. Fairy tales. When they asked for more on the stories they called them delusional and childish. Like believing in Santa or the tooth fairy.

Well . . . they were eight years old . . .

. . . Still, if there was any truth to the stories, it was clear what they had to do . . .

They would have to get the monsters out. The monsters would help them fix the world by getting rid of the stupid humans who inhabited it.

Now . . . how to get to Ebott . . . ?

* * *

Corbel switched from foot to foot anxiously as he shifted his gifts in his hands.

At his side, Sans chuckled a bit with his hands firmly in his pockets as he tried to hide his own trepidation.

"Hey, what happened to all of that confidence from before? I think you're more nervous about this get-together than I am and they're _your_ parents."

"Yeah, I know." Corbel answered, "I just . . . I just want this to go well, you know? I mean, they already know who you are, so I don't have to introduce you at least . . . But I didn't even hint that we were . . . dating. I just told them that there was something important I wanted to talk to them about and to expect a little extra company."

"Yeah, that's not much to go on, but at the same time, I think that given the other factors, they may be able to put it together even without you saying anything."

"Yeah . . . Yeah, you're right." Corbel breathed, his hands trembling slightly. In response, Sans, noticing that nervous tremble, reached out to take one of the gifts, a bottle of Mrs. Gaster's favorite wine, in one hand. At the same time, he took Corbel's hand in the other in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"It's okay." He reassured, "We got this. Just breathe."

Corbel did, clenching firmly into Sans' hand as he drew in a long steadying breath and let it out slowly.

"There we go." Sans smiled, "Now, you ready to do this?"

Corbel chuckled, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"Heh, nope. Not really. But, let's do it anyway."

"And I'll be right there with you. Don't worry, we got this."

"We've got this . . ." Corbel repeated with a sigh as he lifted his hand and knocked at the grey door. "We've got this."

There was a tiny hand squeeze from Sans.

It didn't take too long after that for there to be an answer. Within the minute, a cheery Skeleton woman pulled open the barrier.

"My baby's home!" She exclaimed, not even bothering to look at the scene before her. "Welcome back, Corbel!"

"Mom!" Corbel cheered right back, the energy instantly filling him as well. He pulled away from Sans to step forward toward her.

Immediately, Mrs. Gaster took her son in her arms, holding him firmly with a hum.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" She sang.

Corbel couldn't help the wide smile pulling at his mouth as he embraced his mother. It really wasn't that often that he was able to see her _this_ happy. It was such a nice and comforting feeling that he very nearly forgot to respond.

"It's only been a couple of weeks." He teased.

"Well, yes. But how long has it been since you came _home_!? We miss you around here, you know!"

"Hmm. I guess you do have a point." Corbel admitted, "It has been a few months."

"Um, yeah!" Nyala pushed, "Way to leave your mother worried about you. You could at least check in a little more often."

" _Or,_ " Corbel pushed right back, "You could get a cell phone, Mom. That way, I can call you even when you're not at home. Go figure, right!?"

"Oh you!" She giggled, finally releasing her son and distancing herself with a playful shove. It was in that moment that she noticed the other Skeleton standing there.

"Sans!" She smiled, her enthusiasm still unwavering, "It's been a while! How have you been!? You look well!"

"Hey, Mama Gaster!" Sans greeted with his own broad smile in place, "I'm great, thanks. Good to see you again!"

"Ooh! 'Great', huh?" Nyala grinned, "Well, that's comforting! The last time I saw you, you were barely 'okay' let alone 'great'. It's definitely an upgrade."

"'Mama Gaster'?" Corbel repeated in a near scoff, "Did I miss something? When did that start up?"

"Oh, not too long ago, actually." Nyala shrugged. "Sans and I have actually been building up quite the rapport. Isn't that right, Sans?"

"Oh yeah!" Sans answered brightly, "Your mom and I are BFFs now. Didn't you know?"

"Well, that's great. Now _I'm_ the third wheel."

"As long as you know where you stand." Nyala giggled.

"Oh, gee thanks, Mom."

Again, she took Corbel in her arms and laughed quietly with him.

"Oh, Honey, you know you'll never be my third wheel." She cooed, "Now, come inside. Both of you. No good standing outside."

"Before we do." Corbel replied, "We've come bearing gifts!"

"I see that. You brought libations! And it's a good one too! Thank you, boys. Very thoughtful!"

At the cue, Sans stepped forward, offering the glass bottle over to her. She accepted the bottle and gave Sans a hug in the process. Taken by surprise for the moment, Sans kind of froze, trying to decide how to respond. In the end, he returned the embrace.

"Welcome back, Sans." She said in a quiet voice, "How is your leg, by the way? Is it still giving you problems?"

Sans thought it over for a moment before responding.

"Wow, I guess it really was that long ago, huh? Well, I'm a lot better now, thanks." He responded. "It's nowhere near as bad as it was before. Just the occasional twinge here and there."

"Good. Good to hear. And you seem to be in much higher spirits than the last time I saw you."

"You know, I really am." He admitted to himself as well as to her, "I had a lot of help. And quite a bit of it came from you . . . So, thanks for what you did. You . . . Really saved my ass."

"I'm glad I could help, sweetie. Now, really, let's get inside and get this wine on ice."

She ushered Sans inside, stepping slightly to the side to make entry easier for the Sans and Corbel.

As he approached, Corbel hesitated in the doorway with the second gift.

"Um, where should I put these?"

Nyala beckoned her son inside, closing the door behind him before really taking a look at his gift. A bouquet of vibrant yellow, white, and blue flowers. They were obviously chosen for the color more than the arrangement or the type of flower. He knew she would appreciate adding more color to the house. And he was absolutely correct! What a thoughtful boy!

"I think these would look perfect on the coffee table in the living room. Don't you? If you don't mind putting them in a vase and setting them up in there. You remember where I keep the vases, don't you?"

"I remember. Cabinet over the sink, right?"

"That's right." Nyala grinned, lifting a hand to gently tilt Corbel's head down. She also had to lean upward slightly on her toes in order to give him a quick kiss to his forehead. "Thank you so much for the flowers, sweetie! They're beautiful!"

"Oh . . . You're welcome, Mom. Glad you like them."

A tiny huff of laughter sounded off somewhere beyond the immediate area and Corbel shot a quick glance into the living room area where Sans stood with a chiding grin of his own as he witnessed the exchange between mother and son. It was cute and maybe even a bit embarrassing for the younger Skeleton. Yup, there was the tell-tale blush.

"I-I'll go put these in water." Corbel announced, dismissing himself momentarily.

Nyala smiled and nodded, lowering her hand and allowing Corbel to pass her without contest. Of course, she noticed the slight blush as well as what sparked it. When she looked back to her son's plus-one, she found him with his head lowered and his hands in his pockets as he fought to stifle his laughter. His eyes, however, were glued to Corbel's retreating back.

"I hope you're hungry, Sans." She distracted, "It's going to be a spaghetti dinner. It happens to be Corbel's favorite. A meal he's never been able to refuse!"

"Oh yeah!" Sans responded, turning his attention for a moment back to Nyala, "He's told me about it before and I gotta say, you've got a bit of hype to live up to! I've been looking forward to trying it."

"Oh!?" Nyala questioned, her eyes widening slightly, "Well, it was sweet of him to talk up my cooking. I hope I don't disappoint."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fantastic. I can still remember that soup you made a long time ago. It was amazing then and it wasn't even your specialty. I can't wait to see what you've got on a recipe you've perfected."

Nyala had to take a moment to compose herself so she could prevent her own flattered blushing, "Oh . . . Well, in that case. You'd better hold onto something when you try it. I put everything I have into this. For now, will you help me set the table?"

"Of course!" Sans grinned, taking a step forward and removing his hands from his pockets.

From his spot at the kitchen sink, Corbel pretended not to watch the two of them. Sans said it jokingly, but it really did seem as if he and his mother were a lot more friendly toward each other than they had been in the past. Sans was even making her blush. It was comforting to see. His mom liked his boyfriend and they got along well. That was one obstacle down.

. . . And one to go.

"Hey, Mom?" Corbel tried to start nonchalantly, though the slight waver in his voice gave away his true feelings on the situation.

"Yes, baby?" She acknowledged.

"Where's Dad? He should be back by now, shouldn't he?"

"Oh, well . . . He's running late today. He actually told us to start without him and he'll catch up."

Corbel hesitated in his task. Something in her tone struck a familiar and irritating chord within him.

"Mom, how often has this been happening? Has he been coming home late a lot?"

"Honey, honey." Nyala stepped in, sensing the rising tension in Corbel's voice, "Everything's fine. It's not all the time and it isn't nearly as bad as it was before. You have nothing to worry about."

"Ugh . . . He's slipping again." Corbel muttered more to himself than out loud to the others, "And sounds like Mom's covering for him again too. Damn it. I thought we were past this. Maybe . . . Is it like this because of what happened? Are they so short-handed at the lab that he has to stay and cover because I can't be there . . . ?"

From his side, Nyala reached over and shut off the faucet.

"The vase is overflowing, sweetie." She said softly to him. She took the vase from him then and poured out the excess water.

"Corbel." She continued in the same tone, "I promise, everything is alright. You shouldn't worry so much."

Corbel released an irritated breath, "You know, you said the same thing last time. And last time was extremely bad. Just . . . Don't let it get that way again, okay?"

With a slight sigh, Nyala handed the stone vase back to Corbel.

"Alright. You have my word." She agreed with a tilt of her head, "Will you take the flowers to the living room? We'll start dinner when you get back."

"Okay . . ." Corbel conceded, accepting the vase and stepping away from the sink.

From his spot setting the placements at the table, Sans watched silently as Corbel and Nyala conversed. They were both speaking very softly to each other and it seemed that Corbel was getting upset about whatever it was they were talking about. And whatever that was, Sans obviously wasn't supposed to hear it. With a soft touch, Nyala sent Corbel to the living room and Sans watched him go. When he left, Nyala let out a short breath and turned again toward Sans.

"How's that table coming, dear?"

Sans snapped his head back to see her, "I-I just got one more place left . . . is he okay?"

"Oh, Corbel? Yeah, he's fine." She answered with a quick look back to her son. "He can get a little passionate when it comes to . . . certain things."

Sans tilted his head in silent question, but he didn't pry more than that.

"Yeah, I can see that." He answered standing up from where he was finishing the settings. "Alrighty, I'm all done here!"

"Good, good. Now, one last favor. Do you mind taking the salad from the refrigerator and putting it in the center of the table?"

"Sure thing." Sans answered.

In the next few minutes, Sans and Nyala finished setting up the meal. Nyala brought over a plate of garlic toast as well as a pitcher of her own special blend of iced tea. When he returned, Corbel also contributed, taking the plates from three of the four settings to serve the spaghetti. Once he returned, dinner was served.

Once the three were seated and the meal was underway, it seemed as if all tensions were instantly dissipated. Corbel showed off his mother's cooking, praising her style and technique and acting as her hype man. He regaled her as an artist in several mediums including culinary arts as a home cook. Though all of the praise, Nyala just smiled, trying to talk down the hype and telling Sans not to get too incredibly excited. Sans answered saying that if she made it, then it was sure to be good.

When it came time for Sans to actually try the food instead of just listening to the two talk about it, both Corbel and Nyala went dead silent and waited for the verdict. It was a little nerve-wracking actually.

But, just like with the soup five years ago, Sans was very nearly absorbed by the meal. Everything seemed to have a little something extra about it. The pasta noodles were 100% homemade as was the tomato sauce, which had its own unique balance of sweet and tangy.

Just like she said, Mrs. Gaster obviously put everything she had into this meal. She probably did it with the thought that it was her son's favorite meal and it was for him. She put all of her love into the dish and it showed. It was absolutely delicious!

Corbel sat with a smirk on his face as Sans ate, trying hard not to interrupt with an "I told you so." He knew Sans would enjoy it as much as he did. His mom was an amazing chef. Eventually, he turned back to his own meal and ate with conviction. When he took a bite of his own, he paused for a moment with a soft hum.

"You killed it again, Mom! You really have to teach me to make this so I can cook it at home!"

Before he could stop himself, Sans was nodding in earnest.

"D-derff-enit-ly!" He agreed around a mouthful of pasta. He covered his mouth with his hand as he finished his bite and before he spoke again, "I know I could probably eat this every day and never get tired of it. It's incredible, Mama Gaster!"

"Aww, you're sweet, boys." She hummed, a thought crossing her mind, "Maybe next time, I'll hold a master class and I'll teach you both. But I warn you, it's an all day event if you're using fresh ingredients!" She gave the boys a wink.

"Oh heck yeah! I'm in!" Corbel cheered with a fist pump, "Whaddya say, Sans? You in too!?"

Sans smirked for a moment, "Heh, maybe I'll just let you cook for me. Since it's a family recipe and all! I don't wanna mess it up!"

"In other words, you want to sit back while I do all the work, lazy ass!"

"Now whatever gave you that idea!?" Sans asked in mock shock and offense, "This is a special mother-son bonding moment! Who am I to get in the way of that!?"

Corbel glared at Sans and eventually rolled his eyes at him, "Whatever, lazy ass." He repeated, "Alright, Mom. You should mark us _both_ down for your lesson!"

Nyala giggled watching the two. They really had their own dynamic and when they got into it. It was as if the rest of the world didn't matter to them. If only for a moment at a time, they were in their own secret level of existence and in that moment, they were both the happiest she'd ever seen them. It was both cute and amazing to witness.

Again, she hummed as she thought it over. Her smile, now seemingly a permanent part of her face.

"Sounds like fun." She answered, "We'll work the details out later. I look forward to seeing the _two_ of you in class!"

"It's a date!" Corbel cheered. He shot a victorious look toward Sans, his smirk returning.

"Aw man!" Sans groaned in playful defeat. "I thought I could get out of it. I mean, who can argue with free spaghetti? ESPECIALLY at this level!"

"Well, look at it this way." Corbel encouraged, "You get to learn from the best. Not everyone gets an opportunity as rare as this!"

Sans answered, his smile and his tone softening slightly. "Guess I really lucked out, then, huh?"

For a moment, Corbel hesitated, instantly recognizing the subtle change in Sans' voice as well as what he meant by it. He was calling attention to the fact that they would be taking this class together, and after today, it would be "as a couple". After today, even Mrs. Gaster would be aware of their relationship. So when Corbel so innocently declared "it's a date" it would become literal in just a few hours.

"Y-yeah." He answered, having to turn his eyes away once again, "Lucky you."

From her side of the table, Nyala watched the exchange with a studious eye. She didn't quite catch the change in Sans, but she definitely caught her son's not-quite-as-subtle-as-he-wanted-to-be reaction to the comment. For some reason, that comment flustered him and that was worth noting at least.

She knew Corbel had always had a crush on Sans . . . but there was something about his demeanor that was different . . . what shifted?

"Anyway." She stepped in, "Per Corbel's request. I did make extra. So feel free to go back for seconds if you so choose. Just remember to save some for Wingdings so he has dinner when he comes home."

The evening continued smoothly. Both Corbel and Sans did end up going back for seconds on the spaghetti, which was a confidence booster for Nyala.

After dinner, Corbel insisted he clean up while Nyala took Sans on a short tour of the home. He hadn't taken the opportunity to explore last time he was there. Granted, last time, he'd been in recovery from his heat exhaustion. Sans agreed to the tour with the added and secret stipulation that Nyala tell him every embarrassing story she could remember about Corbel's childhood. Nyala was happy to oblige.

When the used dishes were clean and drying and the remaining food was stowed away, Corbel rejoined the other two chuckling and giggling Skeletons at the end of their tour. When he appeared, the other two went suspiciously quiet. Whatever they'd been laughing about just now, it was obviously at his expense.

"Mom, what the heck were you telling him!?"

Nyala raised a hand in defense, though the smile on her face never faded and when she spoke there was a lingering hint of her former laughter.

"Oh, nothing important, sweetie. Sans was just curious about a few things from when you were younger, so I showed him your old room."

Corbel's face drained and his eyes widened. Moments later, his face flushed again with heat and a deep blush crept in.

"Sans . . ." He began again cautiously, knowing full well the power he wielded, "What did you find in there? I know you . . . you definitely went snooping, didn't you?"

"Eh, not too much." Sans answered with a wave, "It's a normal teenager's room after all. Some old action figures, some models here and there. Who knew you had a car phase, though!? Maybe an old drawing or two from a long time ago."

"My . . . art projects . . . ?" Corbel responded, still trying to fight through the embarrassment.

"Yeah, your mom told me about the outings the two of you would take where she would take you painting. You actually have some pretty good drawing and painting skills. How come you don't do that anymore?"

"I . . . well, I . . . as a kid I really wanted to be . . ."

"He idolized his father." Nyala explained, "He wanted to be a scientist just like Wingdings. You saw the shelf on the back wall full of books and the geode display, right? There was even a time when he was five when Corbel dressed up as his father for show and tell at school. The lab coat was way too big on him and he was swimming in it, but he refused to take it off. He wore it the whole weekend and did little 'experiments' around the house."

"Aw, that's actually adorable." Sans grinned, an impish grin on his face, "Too bad there weren't any pictures to go along with that. Little scientist Corbel sounds cute."

"Of course there were pictures!" Nyala cheered, "Hang on here, I'll be right back!"

"MOM!" Corbel protested as Nyala rushed back to her bedroom, "You're giving him ammo! You know he's just gonna turn around and use this against me, right!? MOM!?"

"Corbel, honey! Can you grab the wine and three glasses!?"

". . . she's ignoring me . . ." Corbel muttered, defeated, "Sans . . . why? Why do you hate me so?"

Sans chuckled softly, reaching out for a second to take Corbel's hand and lead him back toward the kitchen. "I don't hate you, Daydreamer. I'm entertaining your mother. She loves to brag about you. And I get to see what you were like as a kid. You really were adorable, you know. And such a sweet kid."

Corbel grumbled as they made their way back to get the wine. "And of course you're gonna use all of this new info in your act."

"Only on days when you're there." Sans smiled. He stopped for a moment once they'd rounded the barrier separating the walkway and the kitchen and turned to face his boyfriend.

"Corbel." He assured, "You have absolutely nothing to worry about. I won't lie and say I won't use the material, because I absolutely will. But I won't do anything that will paint you in a bad light. I just wanna show you off, is all. You are amazing and you deserve others to know that like I do. Like your mom does."

Sans continued to hold Corbel's hand for a moment longer as he closed the distance between them and briefly touched his mouth in a quick kiss.

That helped a bit. The corner of Corbel's mouth pulled back in a soft smile. Once again, Sans was able to rid him of his own anxious thoughts and focus on the good.

"Besides, your mom seems to be having a great time." Sans continued as he pulled away toward where he saw Nyala stow the wine to chill.

Corbel grabbed the three wine glasses and took them to the living room with Sans to set up where the rest of their evening would take place.

It didn't take Nyala long to return with a folder full of laminated pages upon pages of photos. She sat on the larger of the couches and invited Sans to come sit beside her. Both he and Corbel took her up on her offer and all three of them looked over the album. Of course each picture had a story that went along with it and Nyala was more than happy to tell each one. Even when Corbel pushed that maybe Sans didn't want to hear all the details of his pirate phase, She continued in a hushed voice as if that was any better. Sans looked along with various expressions ranging from amused to endeared to full out laughter.

Along with the pictures, however there were other things that stood out to Sans. In the early pictures, Dr. Gaster had been a prominent part of the scene, laughing and having fun with his family in a way he'd never seen him do before. He looked so happy and his family looked happy. Then, as Corbel grew, Dr. Gaster's presence in the photos diminished. The only photos he would show up in were those where Corbel had fallen ill and was bedridden and that was because everyone was in those pictures including Undyne and the Blooks and a few other of Corbel's classmates. And in the back were his parents. They'd all gathered around to wish Corbel a speedy recovery. It was a sweet gesture. Around that same time, Corbel had gotten his first pair of cuffs and, of course, Nyala commemorated the occasion with a photo. Corbel seemed happy enough to have five fingers per hand again and he showed off the cuffs proudly.

As time went on, the photos tried to be on the positive side, with Nyala and Corbel posed in different locations around the Underground, some in odd situations or with goofy expressions. But Sans noticed something a little different. Corbel almost always had his hands in his pockets and his smile seemed to have faded. Others might have seen it as Corbel growing into his angsty teen years, but knowing what he knew about Corbel now, he suspected that Corbel was doing his best to hide his cuffs. Like a child with braces who never opened their mouth to smile. Where he'd once been proud of the device, he seemed embarrassed to even show them. Perhaps something happened that caused that shift. Had he been bullied because of his cuffs or because of the disease itself? How cruel, especially since this was the result.

He also noticed that Dr. Gaster was almost non-existent in these later pictures, but in his stead were Corbel's friends. Heh, there was even a picture of the four of them as they practiced for their band. A few of them . . . and a candid shot of Corbel writing lyrics while Undyne played piano. And more pictures of Corbel with Undyne and more. There hadn't been this many of the two of them since the times when they were both kids and in their superhero/ pirate/ explorer/ knight/ racecar phases. Perhaps Nyala had secretly hoped that maybe something would bloom between the two of them . . . ?

"Oh and this one was from their first dance."

"Well, my first dance." Corbel corrected, "Undyne had been to a few of them before."

"Ah, yes, that's right! Look how handsome you were, Corbel! I think I still have that vest and tie here somewhere! Look at what a gentleman you are! Wow, sometimes I still can't believe how quickly it all happened."

Nyala tore her eyes from the photo album to look over toward her son and the lingering effects of the blush covering his face from all of the stories told about his past. "Of course you're still handsome. But now, I suppose you're your own fully grown monster at this point, aren't you?"

"Mom . . ." Corbel sighed.

As the two of them spoke, Sans studied the picture. There was something in Corbel's expression that didn't sit well with him. He wore a smile, sure, but it wasn't genuine in the slightest. He seemed distracted and upset. What happened?

As if on cue, the door on the far side of the living room creaked open and a tall Skeleton man shuffled through.

"I'm home." He announced, already in the process of removing the outer articles of clothing as well as his shoes to put them in their places.

Immediately, Nyala stood, handing the album fully to Sans as she made to cross the room.

"Welcome home, Honey." She cheered, greeting him with a kiss.

From their spots on the sofa, both Corbel and Sans were stricken with that nervousness from the beginning of the night. Now that Gaster was home, there would be no more evading the main reason they'd chosen to meet that evening . . . in just a few moments, he would notice them and everything would come to a head all at once.

Gaster embraced his wife and returned her kiss.

"It smells incredible in here, Dearest." He complimented, "It seems you've been busy today. Where's Corbel? Didn't he say he'd be dropping by today?"

At the cue, Corbel stood from his spot on the sofa and instinctively, Sans stood as well, even though his back was stiff and his legs felt like jelly.

"He's here, in the living room as well as a special guest."

"Oh, is that ri . . ."

Looking into the living room himself, Gaster caught eyes with the other two. Corbel stood with a bit of a nervous smile. At his side stood-

"Serif. What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I-I invited him." Corbel stepped forward, "He's my guest."

"Your 'guest'?" Gaster repeated, "And what compelled you to invite that . . . into my home?"

"Honey!" Nyala snapped sharply, "There's no need to be rude! He's a guest in our home! Treat him as such!"

With a glare, Gaster let out a sigh, his mood instantly soured. "It's nice to see you, Corbel." He greeted, ignoring the other Skeleton altogether.

Nyala took Gaster's hand in that moment, leaning up to whisper something in his ear. After a moment or two, Gaster sighed again, his shoulders visibly less tense. He didn't seem to be in any better of a mood, but he was able to look directly at Sans.

"Good evening, Serif." He finally conceded.

Sans swallowed hard past the solid lump in his throat, "Sir." Was all he was able to say to him.

"It seems as if everyone was having a good time at least. Don't let me ruin the mood."

"Of course not!" Nyala pressed, "We were waiting for you. How about you change out of your work clothes and we can get back to it. There's a glass of wine with your name on it!"

Gaster hummed, "Yes. That does sound nice."

The doctor took his momentary leave at that moment and as soon as he was out of sight, the other two let out the breath they'd been holding.

"Boys." Nyala addressed, "There's no need to tread so carefully now that Wingdings is here. I understand that you're nervous, especially after that . . . less than warm welcome. And Sans . . . I apologize for that. But that doesn't change the fact that you both came here with a purpose in mind, correct?"

Corbel nodded, his eyes darting back to the hallway every few seconds or so, expecting his father to reappear.

"Don't let him deter you from that purpose, do you hear me? No matter what it was you two came here to discuss, I hope you can do so with confidence!"

"I dunno, Mom." Corbel tried, his voice withered, "Judging by that reaction just now . . . I can pretty much guarantee that he won't like what's coming."

At his side, Sans let out a few steadying breaths as his hands tightened into fists for a moment before he released them again. He did this a few times, trying not to reach out for Corbel at that moment. Instead, he shoved both of his hands in his pockets and looked off to the side, silently.

"I know, baby." Nyala addressed again, "I can see how much this means to you. And I know how much our reactions mean to you as well. Just . . . I hope you _both_ can find the courage to talk to us normally about this. You've already come so far. I know you can do it."

"Thanks, Mom." Corbel answered softly. He looked back again toward Sans who seemed completely deflated. It took all he had not to reach out for him, but . . . it was still too soon.

"Sans . . . ?" He tried instead, "Hey . . ."

Sans managed to lift his eyes back toward Corbel and his nervous smile. He looked the younger Skeleton up and down, but otherwise remained silent.

"We've got this . . . don't we?"

Somehow, just that was enough to get a little bit of life back into Sans. He gave the tiniest of smiles and continued to fight to get his hands to stop trembling in his pockets.

"Yeah . . . we got this."

Again, Nyala crossed the living room and scooped her son into a comforting hug.

"You certainly do have this, baby." She whispered to him, "And just so you know, I'm so proud of you. By now, I have a pretty good idea of what's going on and I know how difficult it is to come to your parents about something like this, even without all of the extra circumstances . . . So I wanted to let you know right now, that no matter what, I'm proud of both you _and_ Sans for taking this step and I love you."

Corbel returned the hug, letting out a deep breath. "I love you too, Mama . . . Thank you."

After a moment or two more, she released Corbel and repeated the process with Sans. She whispered to him as well, giving him encouragement and advice. After a moment, Sans wrapped uncertain arms around Nyala and held tightly onto her. It really was what he needed to hear and it was almost enough to move him to tears. If he didn't still have to deal with what was coming, it probably would have.

Down the hall, the door to Dr. and Mrs. Gaster's bedroom opened and they could hear as the doctor made his way back to the living room. When he appeared again, he was wearing a significantly less authoritative outfit. The suit and blazer had been discarded in favor of a loose-fitting sweat shirt and denim pants. Just the change in outfit was something that helped tone down the serious mood. In this environment, he was not Dr. W.D. Gaster the Royal Scientist, but Wingdings Gaster, Corbel's dad. It was still intimidating to be facing him, but significantly less so. It had been a while since either one of the two younger Skeletons saw him in a less formal light.

"Thank you for waiting." He began, making himself known and visible as he entered the living room and found a seat across the table where his wife had been seated before. "I hope everyone has been having a good time so far."

"Yeah." Corbel answered, trying to do his part in lightening the mood, "Mom's spaghetti turned out really well and she said she'd teach us how to make it some time."

"'Us'?" Gaster repeated, his eyes drifting to the other Skeleton seated in near silence on the other couch with Corbel.

"Yup. Me and Sans."

"'Sans and I'." Gaster corrected.

"Actually, it would be 'Sans and me'." Nyala double corrected. "'Mom will teach me to make spaghetti' would turn into, 'Mom will teach Sans and me to make spaghetti'. Take out the other person and if it still makes sense as 'me' then keep it and list the other person first. If 'me' doesn't make sense, then switch it to 'I' and still list the other person first. In this case, 'Mom will teach I to make spaghetti' makes no sense, so 'me' it is."

There was a short silence that took over the area for a moment. During that time, several Skeletons had to blink in order to regain their footing.

"Are we really here for an English lesson right now, Dearest?" Gaster questioned, breaking that silence.

"Hey, you're the one who started it. I was just making sure the information was correct."

The momentary delay seemed to help. Corbel and even Sans were able to crack a small smile at the derailment.

"Anyway," Corbel began again. "That's what we've been up to. Spaghetti. And we brought Mom some wine so, we've been drinking that."

"Speaking of." Nyala remembered, pouring another glass of wine into her own glass and handed it to Wingdings, "Here you are."

"No, Nyala. I'll grab my own."

"Sweetie, it's fine. It's more important that you relax for now."

With a sigh, Gaster accepted the glass and took a long sip of the wine, perhaps in anticipation for what was to come.

"So, how was the lab today?" Corbel asked, settling into his own seat once again, "Must've been busy if you're just now getting home."

"Hm?" Gaster responded, "I thought for certain Serif would have told you the whole tale by now. If what I hear is correct, the two of you spend nearly every day together these days."

"I . . ." Corbel hesitated, ". . . well, I . . . where did you hear that?"

"It doesn't matter." Gaster answered, shaking his head.

"We didn't talk a whole lot today." Sans finally spoke up, "We needed to get here, after all. We were kinda preoccupied, you know?"

Gaster hummed, but didn't respond to Sans, "Work has been piling up lately." He explained, "The interns are working at full capacity. But even with all of us, it isn't enough. It just keeps piling up faster than we can take care of it."

Corbel thought it over . . . so it _was_ because of him. If he'd been able to continue to work, then they'd be able to keep up with the workload.

"Don't think it's on you." Sans spoke up, noticing the look Corbel wore. "It's okay. I'm sure there's a way we can catch up."

Again, Gaster hummed, and again, he didn't respond.

"All of these niceties and this idle chatter is drawing away from the real reason you wanted to talk. Don't think I didn't notice. You said there was something important you wanted to discuss with . . . Your mother and me . . . ?"

Nyala nodded her agreement.

"Well, you have our full attention. What did you want to talk about?"

Corbel drew in a deep breath and at his side, Sans did the exact same thing.

"A-abo-about that . . ." The youngest Skeleton began nervously, "I-it's kinda . . . . it's kinda difficult to say. I-I-I-I mean. It's . . . it is a big deal . . . it's important. A-at least- at least to me . . . to . . . t-t-to us . . ."

Corbel choked on his words then, unable to speak. He was breathing heavily and his hands were both trembling as he tried to continue for both of them.

For a moment, everything seemed to swirl out of focus and the edges of his vision seemed to blacken. Soon, he couldn't see anything at all in front of him.

There was a pull on his hand that snapped him back to reality. He gasped, his eyes widening as he turned his attention toward the one who had his hand. Sans held him tightly, though he didn't turn his eyes to look at him. His eyes were glued solidly to the doctor in sheer determination.

"We got this, Daydreamer." He said firmly, "Just breathe. And I'm here too, remember. We got this!"

Corbel obeyed, taking a deep breath as he held tight to Sans' hand. He'd used his nickname for him. He was holding his hand while challenging his father with direct eye contact. Sans wasn't backing down. This was it.

Corbel tried again, "S-so-s-so . . . so, for the last couple of weeks . . . S-Sans and I . . . have been . . . w-w-we . . . are . . ."

Gaster's eyes narrowed as he watched the two of them. To his side, Nyala clasped her hands together in anticipation, her eyes as determined as Sans'. She nodded, a small gesture to encourage the boys.

"We . . . are . . . d-d-da-d-dating . . . now." Corbel ended with a bit of an awkward smile. He did it! He said it out loud to his parents! He confirmed it with his hand laced in his boyfriend's. With him right by his side in support. The two of them together as they announced themselves!

He caught his mother's eye from the other side of the table. She nodded again, her eyes wide in excitement and her grin stretched clear across her face. He did it! Her little boy! It finally happened!

He felt light, now that it was out in the open. That huge weight instantly dissolved and floated away from his chest and now that it was gone, Corbel could smile. He and Sans were both-

"No." Gaster said solidly. There was no inflection. He didn't raise his voice. He didn't use any extra energy. He was just as stone-faced as ever as if looking at and talking to a pile of paperwork . . . no, the pile of paperwork would have probably gotten more of a reaction.

"Wh-what . . . ?"

"Absolutely not." Gaster spoke again with the same lack of feeling, "I cannot allow that."

"I-I don't . . . we-we're not asking your permission." Corbel spoke back, something chipping away at the timid nervousness, "This-this is already happening. We . . . we've already started."

"And I'm ending it. Right here and now." When he looked back across at the two of them, his eyes were hollow and devoid of any light as he glared. There seemed to be just an aura of black radiating from him and in his hand, the wine glass he held trembled as he fought to hold in his sheer anger for the situation.

"Serif. Do you remember what I told you?" He grit through his teeth, that malice reaching over and honing in directly at Sans, "My order to you when we got back from the Ruins after you nearly got my son _killed_!?"

Sans's grip tightened and Corbel's tightened right back in reassurance.

"I remember." He said solidly.

"And yet you have elected to completely ignore that order."

"With all due respect, sir, I think that maybe-"

"No one asked you what you _think_!" Gaster fumed, shifting to be on the edge of his seat. He set his glass down on the table to avoid the risk of it breaking in his grip, "I told you! I _ordered_ you to stay away from my son! That you would only hurt him again! You knew _then_ and yet you still went behind my back and-"

"Honey!" Nyala snapped, grabbing at his sleeve and pulling harshly to gain his attention. He was exhibiting a level of anger she hadn't seen in years . . . not since _those_ days. Not since the humans. "These boys have been on this path for years! You've known that and you can't ignore that! And now that it's finally happening for them- now that they have finally found their happiness, you're looking to rip them apart!? Think of what you're saying! Think of who you _sound_ like!"

"I absolutely refuse to acknowledge any relationship involving my son and that . . . that monster."

"We're not asking you to!" Corbel snapped back. "No matter what you say, _Dad_ , you can't change this!"

"And tell me, what happens when this all goes south . . . again!? What happens when he leaves you broken and alone? That seems to be the pattern going on here. And you're an idiot if you can't see that, son!"

Corbel's breaths became more and more shallow the longer he listened, "You're wrong, Dad! It's not like that! Sans and I . . . "

"Are caught in the aftermath of what happened in the Ruins! As simple as that. Corbel, we were all afraid that you were going to die. Your mom and I, your closest friends, and yes, even Serif. And now that you've made a recovery up to this point, there seems to be a joint sigh of relief from everyone involved. And for the two at the epicenter of the crisis, you and Serif, that sigh has blown you together. But it's only a breath. A moment in your lives. It's temporary. It's fleeting. And when it ends, when that guilty conscience subsides, where will you be then?"

"Wait, what!?" Sans hissed in response, "You're saying that I'm doing this as what, a way to soothe my own shame!? My 'guilty conscience' for what happened!? You said! You _told_ me that you knew how I felt! That those feelings were genuine! You understood! What happened to that!?"

"I never said you didn't feel it, Serif. Only that it was a temporary phase, sparked by the events of the cave-in. You never would have done what you did if that event didn't trigger it."

"What he did . . . ?" Corbel questioned, feeling like there was something missing, "What happened? What did he do?"

"You were on the brink." Nyala explained softly, "And when it looked like there would be no way to save you, Sans did something that would be impossible if it didn't come from a true and pure emotional place. He sacrificed his own Max HP in order to save you."

Again, Corbel gasped and he shot a look to Sans . . . he had no idea. He did something like that for him . . . ? How!? How was that even possible?

"How could you possibly deny that level of love, Wingdings!?" Nyala pressed, "You _know_ what something like that takes! You _know_ what that kind of sacrifice can do to a person! But still, you refuse to acknowledge them!?"

"If it was anything other than that, then, why did it take this long to spark a relationship? Why didn't it happen before when Corbel first confessed how he felt to you and you crushed him . . . or any time after that? Why now!? After this! Why did it take his _death_ to catch your attention!?"

"Dad!" Corbel stepped in again. He could feel Sans' hand trembling violently in his and though he tried to hold it back, he could see how much these words were hurting him, "Stop it! Just stop! Can't you just back off of him for a second!?"

"Absolutely not!" Gaster continued, "That creature is solely responsible for what happened. The two of you had no business being in that part of the Ruins and even if it was because there was someone inside, it was never your job to launch a rescue mission. You are _not_ the Royal Guard. And it was only because _he_ insisted that you were in there when the cave collapsed. It wouldn't have even collapsed at all if you weren't in there to trigger it!"

"Dad! No! I made a choice that day to follow. Sans . . . he told me not to. I told him I didn't agree and he said that I shouldn't follow him in . . . _I_ made that choice."

"You were being a diligent lab partner to a complete idiot. _You_ went along to protect him from his own stupidity! And if you weren't there to save him, _he_ would have been the one beneath the mountain. That was the way it _should_ have played out! That would have been what he deserved! He should've been the one fighting for his life in the wake of his idiocy."

"Dad!"

"Wingdings! Stop! Stop it!" Nyala fought back from his side. He was going too far, but how could she get him to shut up and listen!?

"And now that everything is 'okay' again. Now that you are no longer teetering on the brink of death, he thinks he can swoop in and pretend that he somehow deserves to have you by his side? That he's somehow suddenly worthy!? That's not love! That's guilt! And the _only_ way this goes on is if he continues to feel that overwhelming guilt. Corbel doesn't deserve that, Serif! Corbel doesn't deserve your obligation! Your need to 'make it right' or to 'make it up to him'! He deserves someone who won't lead him further and further into a cavern of bad decisions only to be left alone when he needs it most! He deserves someone who _deserves him_ , and that someone is _not_ you! That someone will _**never**_ be you!"

The air went suddenly silent as Gaster finished his rant. On the same couch, Nyala held a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide and gave a slight shake of her head. Across the way, Corbel's mouth fell slightly open.

"Y-you're You're wrong!" He fought, "That's not what this is at all! Sans and I are partners! We get into messes _together_ and we get out _together_! THAT'S who we are! That's who we've always been! We've always been on each other's team and we've always had each other's backs! This has never been about who's 'worthy' of whom! Sans never needed to prove himself to me! I chose him, because he's what I wanted. Because he's the one I fell in love with! And now . . . he's chosen me too! My partner! If we fall, then we'll fall together! When we rise, we'll do it together! When we _fly_ , I know he'll be right there! We'll fly together! You're so wrong about him! You're WRONG!"

"Am I?" Gaster asked softly, gesturing to Corbel's side. Somewhere during the two rants, Sans had taken his hand back and lowered his head. His eyes were closed tightly and he seemed to have a hard time gathering a steady breath. He was no longer trembling, but he didn't look well at all. It was as if he shut off completely.

"Sans . . ." Corbel asked softly, reaching out for him again, "Hey, Sans . . .?"

Sans snatched his hand back and put a sizable distance between the two as he shifted to stand.

"I see I've overstayed my welcome." He grumbled, "If you'll excuse me."

"Sans . . . ?" Corbel tried again, "No. Don't let him-"

"You should stay, Corbel." Sans continued as if he hadn't heard, "Your parents miss you and you should spend time with them. I'll see you later, okay?"

"No . . . Sans, wait. If you're leaving, then wait for me. I'll come with you!"

"It's okay, Daydreamer . . ." Sans sighed, turning back to face Corbel for a moment. His smile seemed off. He was in pain and he was suffering every moment he was inside this house. Still he leaned over to press a soft kiss to Corbel's skull. "We'll catch up later."

He stepped away and crossed the living room, past where the doctor was ignoring his presence once again with his arms crossed and where Nyala was stricken speechless as unshed tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

Corbel was shocked into immobility as he watched Sans leave.

"Sans, no!" He squeaked, his throat closing up on him, "This wasn't what this was supposed to be! Sans, don't . . . Wait . . . Hold on! Just let me grab my things!"

Corbel sprang to his feet and followed behind Sans who had already made it outside. He very nearly forgot to put his shoes back on and only slipped into the sneakers, standing on the heel in his hurry. He rushed out of the home and slammed the door behind him.

"Sans! Sans, wait!"

"Corbel, don't follow me. I mean it this time, okay? Just stay here and have a good evening with your parents. It'll go better if I'm not there."

"No! Damn it! Sans, stop!"

He did and turned again to face Corbel. He'd been trying to hide it, but now that there was no one else around, Sans' frustration, his anger, and his sadness was clearly visible on his face, staining his cheeks in the form of silent rage-filled tears.

"We don't have to take shit like that from him!" Corbel growled, seeing what this evening had done to Sans. "Everything was going so well until _he_ came home and fucked it up! What do you say we go back in there and we-"

"Corbel . . ." Sans said softly, "He's right."

Corbel stopped dead, "Wha . . . Sans, no. Don't let him do that to you! Don't let him get to you again! We already said that you are _not_ to blame for anything! And what we have is _so_ much more than just a guilty conscience! We are more than that, aren't we?"

Sans sighed, "I'm gonna go. Maybe after you finish your night here, you can stop by my place and . . ." He sighed again, the rest of his bravado fading, "I dunno. I just . . ."

"Sans . . ." Corbel said again softly, his hand outstretched.

Before he could take a step forward, a familiar discomfort settled in around his chest and he was unable to move. Magic. Blue Magic surrounded him and prevented him from moving at all.

At his side, Sans' hand glowed in the same blue as he turned to walk away.

"Sans . . ." Corbel called after him, "Sans!"

He tried to use his own Blue Magic to undo the effects of Sans', but Sans was better at it than he was and he couldn't budge.

"Sans! Please! Don't do this!? Sans! SANS!"

* * *

Inside the home, Nyala's chest closed in on her as she listened to her boy screaming again in pain and in anger.

She shoved harshly at her husband and stood from her spot, her own anger coming to a head.

"What have you done!?" She fumed, her tears still threatening to fall, "No wonder they were so afraid to talk to you! They knew you would do something _stupid_ like that!"

"I only spoke the truth."

"You spoke your own frustration and threw it at them like garbage! The fact that you _dare_ to call that 'truth' would be laughable if it weren't so damned infuriating!"

Gaster remained silent.

"Finally! FINALLY our son was _happy_! He was happy again after so long of forcing himself to smile for our sake! He'd finally found his own happiness and you shot it down! You wrote it off as a _phase_! As a fleeting affair! A guilty conscience! What the HELL do you think that will do to Corbel if not completely destroy him!?"

"I'm saving him now from _being_ destroyed later! I'm doing him a favor! Opening his eyes to the harsh reality of the dream world he created."

"You're driving him away!" Nyala cried, "It's been _months_ since he's been home. And now, I doubt he will ever visit again! You're ruining our family again, Wingdings! And the sooner you get your head out of your ass long enough to realize that, the sooner we can attempt to fix it!"

She lost control of her frustration then and she lowered her head into her hands in an attempt to shield her tears.

In response, Gaster stood as well, crossing the short distance in order to comfort his wife.

Again, she shoved him away, "Don't touch me!" She demanded.

Outside the door, there was a long cry and even inside, they could feel the pain that resonated in that cry. That was their son, broken once again.

In addition to that cry, there was a sharp creaking sound that sounded like wood being stressed. Both parents looked then toward the grey door to see the faint glow around it . . . it didn't have a specific color, but they knew it was their son's magic.

With the sound of an explosion, the door shattered. Pieces of wood and debris flew inside from where the door used to be and now there was just an empty archway. They had no choice but to cover their faces or risk being struck by bits of flying wood, remnants of the grey door.

Through the archway and out standing in the middle of the road in front of the house, Corbel stood with his hand clutching the air. His magic flowed from his own body and to into what was left of the large magic hand he'd summoned, especially to destroy the entryway to the home. His eyes glowed a fierce orange when he looked back through to his father.

When he spoke, it was in a low gravelly voice meant specifically for him. The words were spoken in a nearly forgotten cipher. A dead language to everyone except the three present.

 _ **"Fuck you. Dad. I hope you're fucking happy now."**_

Nyala's eyes went wide. She didn't understand a lot of wingdings, but she knew enough to understand just what Corbel said and the intensity to which he meant it.

A moment later, Corbel disappeared from sight and he took off at a sprint after Sans.

* * *

"Hey! I think it's coming from over here!"

"We shouldn't be in here! Not after the cave-in. Isn't it dangerous?"

"It's more stable over here! And besides we went through Home! Home is much safer than going through the ruins."

"Oh look! There they are!"

"Is that . . . another human!?"

"Hi there . . . ?"

"Uh . . . h-howdy! Oh wow, you really are another human, aren't'cha?"

"You wanna tell us your name? That way, we won't be strangers anymore!"

" . . . Chara, huh? That's a funny name. My name is Asriel. And this is my friend, Alia. We're here to help."


	23. Chapter 23- Broken Pieces

**AN: Picking up after a large chapter and a long rest.**

 **So, I've been thinking about trying to set up an actual day for the updates of this fic and I can't seem to stick to one. So, I've decided to ask you. All 8 of the people who follow this fic. Which day works best for you. When is it easiest for you to get to reading? I've tried Sundays in the past and legit just forgot to upload. Would Friday or Saturday be better? Please let me know if/when you can.  
**

 **Alright. Getting back to the story. We're picking up after the Gaster dinner party fiasco. Things were said. Feelings were hurt. Exits were made. Trust was tested. And now we rejoin our boys in the aftermath of that nightmare.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **Broken Pieces**

"Sans! Sans!"

Corbel banged relentlessly on the door to Sans' apartment. He'd pretty much run all the way from his parents' home to Hotland. He was out of breath and wheezing. He hadn't taken the time to work out in a long time and he had to admit he was out of shape. Undyne could have made that same run easily and had energy to spare . . .

"Saaans! O-open up, will you!? It's-it's me! S-Sans . . . please!"

His throat was on fire. He'd spent so much of himself running here, calling after Sans, yelling at his parents . . . his _father_.

"Sans! I'm s- I'm so sorry! Dad's an asshole! H-he doesn't have the right to-to talk to you like that! To-to make you feel this way! I'm sorry . . . that was . . . SO much worse than I thought it was gonna be . . . I'm so sorry I put you through that!"

Corbel continued to try and catch his breath, all the while knocking on Sans' door. The least the jerk could do was answer!

Sometime during his stint at the front door, one of Sans' neighbors stepped outside for a moment.

"Hey, asshole. Shut the fuck up, will you!? Obviously, whoever the hell it is you're looking for either isn't here or they're ignoring you!"

"You shut the fuck up!" Corbel snapped back, "Y-you don't- know what the fuck you're- talking about- and it has- absolutely nothing to do with you! So- mind your own damn business!"

"The fuck you say!?" The other raged, stepping completely out of the apartment next door with a clenched fist as if ready for a fight.

"No, wait!" Said a third voice and someone else stepped out of the same apartment to grab the other monster's arm, "It's not worth all that, sweetheart." They tried calmly, "Obviously, something bad happened and he's trying to work it out with that other Skeleton dude who lives here. Whatever it was, he's right. It has nothing to do with us. Now, come back inside."

"You're asking me to just ignore the shit he was saying!?"

"Well, you did kind of just verbally attack him right off the bat. You didn't give him much choice but to retaliate. C'mon. Back inside with you." In a lower voice, one Corbel wasn't supposed to hear, they continued, "Let me see what I can do. Just don't start up again without me, okay?"

Corbel groaned.

"Fine." The other monster sighed in the same lowered tone, "Just . . . hurry it up and get rid of him, okay? I'm gettin' impatient."

"I'll be right there."

Corbel rolled his eyes and went back to knocking back at the door.

"Sans! C-C'mon! It's getting really awkward out here! Don't just leave me! Not cool!"

That third monster sent the other off with a wave before turning back toward Corbel.

"Hey there." They began with a saccharine lilt to their tone.

"No." Corbel huffed, "Don't."

"Hey, I can see you're upset. Did you and this Sans guy get in a fight?"

"No. Just go back inside with your dick boyfriend and let me deal with this."

"Oh, let me apologize for him. His reaction was . . . uncalled for. I'm sorry."

"Really. Don't." Corbel insisted with a bite of irritation, "I can't _stand_ shit like that. If he wants to apologize, he can do it himself. But if _you_ wanna help me out . . ."

"Hm?"

"Leave me alone. Let me deal with my own mess."

The other monster sighed and gently laid a hand on Corbel's shoulder.

"Listen, I know you didn't ask, but in my opinion, I don't think Sans is here. Look, I've seen you around before and I'm sure that if Sans _were_ around, he wouldn't leave _you_ out here like this."

Corbel lowered his head, the night flashing through his mind once again. He brought up his hand and clutched at the fabric to his shirt. He could still feel the choking effect Sans' blue magic had. That stifled feeling as he was held in place, forced to watch as Sans walked away and left him behind.

"You know . . ." Corbel admitted in a quiet defeated sigh, "He might just."

His grip tightened. How come it hurt so much . . .? Was it just because of the magic? Or maybe it was the night all crashing around him all at once? Or maybe because he ran here and he wasn't used to that level of stress on his new ribs yet . . . He hadn't completed Physical Therapy yet . . . And now . . . After everything that happened . . .

"Oh . . . U-um . . . D-don't cry, okay." The monster stammered, unsure of what was happening, "I . . . um . . . Do you wanna come inside for a second? I can get you some water . . . ?"

"Oh, hell no." Corbel scoffed. "I'm not getting in the way of . . . Whatever the hell you've got going on in there. If Sans isn't here, then I'll wait until he comes back. And when he _does_ get back, I'll have a few choice words for him."

"You're just gonna . . . wait here?"

"Yup."

"Okay . . . Well, if you do need something . . . I'll be next door, I guess."

"Eh, thanks . . . I guess."

With that, the monster turned back around and hesitantly re-entered the apartment.

When they were gone and the door was closed, Corbel turned back to the entryway of Sans' apartment with a deep glare.

"Damn it, Sans!" He hissed, "Open UP!"

He reared back, preparing his attack and bracing himself. He released a sharp kick to the door. He fell moments later to his knees, his strength giving out. He'd been feeling wobbly for some time but now . . . he'd been pushing himself to get to the apartment before he collapsed completely.

He growled again to himself, panting to regain his breath. Normally, this would be the time he would have to reach for his inhaler, but he didn't feel like he was on the verge of coughing. Small relief.

But still, his legs felt heavy and unresponsive. When he tried to move them and stand in his spot, he had no luck. He summoned a large bone to use as a temporary crutch, but even then, he couldn't find the strength to stay upright. The bone fractured and shattered into light fragments moments later and again, Corbel fell to his hands and knees.

Eventually, he gave up, sitting down completely and resting against the door.

"D-Damn it . . . Where the hell is he . . . ?"

Corbel dug in his pockets, looking for something. After a bit of searching, he pulled out his cell.

* * *

"Don't worry, we're almost there!"

The three made their way all the way through, saying hello to the nice and polite monsters on the way.

Somehow, it was a little disappointing. Monsters were supposed to be fierce creatures who would sooner kill and devour a human than look at them. These beings were _nothing_ like the stories they'd heard.

The only real light of hope they had was that the random monsters they'd encountered kept calling Asriel "Young Prince" which meant that his mother and father were most likely the King and Queen of this place.

However, if this Alia person was still around even after meeting with them . . . Maybe they weren't as ruthless as they'd been hoping.

Maybe if they explained . . . Or maybe stretched the actual truth a little, they could convince the monsters to take arms once again. That way, when they released them from the underground, the monsters would be ready!

"There it is!" Alia cheered, "New Home!"

They tried to feign a look of surprise or awe when the home was revealed. But in all honesty, it was a little difficult to get excited for a completely normal looking house.

 _This_ was where the King and Queen of monsters lived . . . ?

"Come inside!" Asriel insisted, I'll go find Mom and Dad!"

Alia ushered the new human inside and set them to wait in the living room.

Everything just looked so . . . Normal. Bookcase, rocking chairs a fire in the fireplace. It looked so cozy it was almost sickening.

They almost questioned Alia whether or not she was sure this was right place. And where the monsters were _really_ hiding, but as soon as they were about to ask, another voice filled the area instead.

"Oh, dear. Well you do seem especially enthusiastic today. It must be important."

"It's a surprise! Hurry! Come see!"

"Come now. Surely there is no need to pull. I will be along."

"Mom! C'mon! Come look! Alia and me found a _human_!"

"What did we say about listing order, sweetheart? I believe you meant to say, 'Alia and . . .'"

The voice cut off as the Goat boy monster rounded the corner from the kitchen with an even larger Goat monster woman! Compared to the boy as well as their own stature and even the stature of most of the other monsters, the woman was huge! At _least_ seven feet tall, not including her horns. Those must have added a few inches . . .

. . . Well, that explained the size of the rocking chair . . . And if this was the smaller of the two, how big was the _King_!?

Finally! Something promising!

"Oh my!" The Goat woman gasped in her shock, "Greetings, young one, and welcome to New Home! I am Toriel, Queen of the monsters of the Underground. I see you have already met my son, Asriel, and our special guest, Alia."

They nodded in response, unable to look away.

"Well, now. No need to be shy, my child. Why don't you tell me your name?"

"Oh yeah!" Asriel exclaimed, remembering another piece of etiquette his mother was trying to teach him, "I forgot to introduce you! Mom, this is Chara! Chara, this is my mom! Mom! Alia and _I_ found Chara! They fell from the surface down near the Ruins!"

The Ruins, you say?" Toriel questioned with a slightly accusatory tone to her now, "You know the Ruins are off-limits. What were you doing over there?"

"It's okay, though, Mrs. Dreemurr." Alia assured, taking a slight step forward, "We went through Old Home. It's a lot more stable than the other route . . . Isn't it?"

"Be that as it may." Toriel continued, "You two know better than to disobey the rules. Just because you're our children doesn't mean you're exempt from the rules."

Alia and Asriel both tilted their heads, confused by the new vocabulary.

"Exempt . . . ?"

"It means that it doesn't apply to you." Said the third child in a quiet mutter, "Basically, she means that just because you're part of the royal family you don't have permission to break the rules whenever you want. You have to follow them no matter _who_ you are."

All three other faces widened in surprise.

"That is correct, young one!" Toriel praised, "Impressive."

The child shrugged, but didn't speak again. It was easy enough to figure out with context clues and all.

"Asriel, dear. Will you please go find your father? I'm sure he'll want to meet Chara too. He should be in the garden."

"Of course, Mom! I'll be right back with him!"

With that, the prince darted off, his ears flapping behind him. He began calling out as soon as he reached the staircase.

"Dad! Daaad! You have to come see! Daddy!"

Once Asriel disappeared under the staircase, Toriel released a soft laugh.

"They will be along shortly." She assured. "In the meantime, how about you have a seat and I will find you a bite to eat. I was saving it as a surprise for you children. But I suppose just a taste will not spoil your dinner too much. Especially if it's in honor of our new guest. Alia, keep them company until I return.

"Okay!" Alia cheered, stepping closer to Chara. In return, Chara stepped away to keep their distance.

"Mrs. Dreemurr is the best baker!" The other human whispered to them.

Of _course_ she bakes . . .

Chara groaned to themselves. It seemed the only redeeming quality this monster possessed was that she was tall.

They hummed in response to Alia, but didn't speak.

Not too much longer afterward, the Queen returned with a tray of small plates, one for each person in the house.

Their eyes widened when they saw the small triangles atop each plate.

"Is that . . .?" They began in an almost unintelligible mutter.

"Chocolate Cream Pie." The Queen responded with a smile. "It's a new recipe, so please, tell me what you think of it."

They shrugged, looking off to the side.

Okay, so maybe this baking monster lady wasn't _so_ bad. They could stick around a little longer to check things out.

* * *

With shuffled footsteps, Sans made his way home. He'd spent the evening working out his frustrations away from the Gaster family. At first, he was headed home, but the further he walked, the further he needed to go. He needed to get away. He needed to go and distance himself. He couldn't be around the others.

His travels led him to a little hole in the wall bar somewhere in between Waterfall and Hotland. He doubted he could find it again if he tried, but it was a place for a cheap drink. Thank goodness for happy hour specials. At least it was "happy" for that reason if nothing else.

After about an hour or so of stewing over what happened, Sans decided to call it a night. The drinks weren't helping anyway.

May as well try to sleep it off.

So there he was, shuffling along the streets and walkways leading back to Hotland. He was finally starting to feel a little drowsy after being wound so tightly and he wanted nothing more than to just pass out for the rest of the night.

He was nearly home when he started to feel that something was off. He was . . . was nervous the right word? Anxious? Uneasy? Like he'd forgotten something important. The closer he got to home, the worse he felt. It was like he was right back at the Gaster house. It wasn't until he was in the apartment complex that he knew exactly why he wasn't feeling well. He could see something in the distance. A figure crumpled against his door.

"What the . . ."

The figure wasn't moving and it seemed to be unconscious. Its lanky form was propped up strategically against the door so it was curled up in a way it wouldn't fall.

"Hey . . ."

He took another few cautious steps forward as the figure came into focus.

"Corbel . . . ? Corbel!?"

He rushed the rest of the way, the haze edging away.

"Corbel! Hey!"

The other shifted slightly at the sound of his name. He didn't seem to wake just yet, but it shouldn't take too much longer from his current state.

Thank goodness he was okay . . . But still, why was he passed out on his front porch!?

Sans dropped to his knees beside Corbel and gently shook him awake.

Corbel groaned, shifting more and eventually, he opened his eyes to slits.

"Sans . . . ?"

"Hey there, Daydreamer. What are you doing out here?"

Corbel blinked still trying to focus. "Sans . . . ?"

"Yeah. Good morning."

Sans was greeted with a sharp shove. It was followed by an equally sharp punch to the arm.

"Ow! Hey, what gives!?"

"Where the Hell were you!?" Corbel snapped, the fury instantly back in his eyes.

"Wait- what?" Sans questioned, shocked by the instant hostility. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, 'What do I mean'!? Where did you go!? After you left my parents' house!? After you _ditched_ me! What happened to you!?"

"I . . . Well, I . . ."

"I waited for you!" Corbel continued not waiting for the answer, "When you left . . . You were in such a bad place . . . You were so upset! You were in so much pain! Of course I was gonna come after you. You KNEW I was gonna follow you, didn't you!?"

Sans stalled, looking off to the side.

"What the actual Hell, man!? You must have known!"

"I was actually hoping that you would-"

"I didn't want to stay! I was just as done with that place as you were! I was ready to leave! I wanted to leave! I was going to come with you! I _said_ I was coming with you! And you . . ."

"Corbel, I-"

"I stood up for you! I defended you! I fought for you! I went against my own _father_ for you! And then you go and you pull some low shit like that!?"

Sans' throat closed up.

"Not only that, but you fucking told me to come to your place and then go off to _drink_ without me!? Oh don't act surprised. I can smell it from here! And to think, I was actually worried about you!"

Corbel let out a long sigh, trying to calm himself.

"You know . . . I never thought that you would do something like that." He spoke slowly and quietly, "The thought never even crossed my mind . . . But I can honestly say you surprised me."

He leaned his head back against the door.

"I wanna go home . . . I should've just gone home and let this entire shit storm pass . . ."

"Why didn't you?" Sans asked softly. It was the first thought he was able to express in a while, "Once you realized I wasn't here, why didn't you go home and get some rest?"

Corbel scoffed, keeping his eyes turned away from Sans.

"I think I would have, except I wasn't sure if you were here or not. Maybe you were ignoring me again. Maybe you were shutting me out! There was really no way for me to tell, was there!?"

Again, Corbel let out a long breath.

"Besides . . . I don't think I could've made it home anyway . . . I ran here . . . My legs still aren't as strong as they used to be. They gave out on me . . ."

"Is that why you were sleeping out _here_!? Because you couldn't move!?"

"Oh, the things you miss when you're not around!" Corbel bit, his voice dripping in his sarcastic retort.

Sans released his own steadying breath.

"Corbel . . . I'm so sorry . . ."

Again, Corbel sighed deeply, letting it out between his teeth in a slow hiss.

"You know, I think that's starting to become your theme song."

Sans sat down beside Corbel and leaned against the door with him. "Yeah, I know . . ."

"But here's the thing . . . I already know the words to this song."

"Yeah . . . I know. And I'm not the best lyricist."

"Then, don't limit yourself to lyrics. Show me you mean it. Show me you understand. Turn this around with your _actions_."

For a moment, Sans was silent as he nodded his agreement. Corbel's previously undying trust in him had been violently shaken. He'd selfishly broken years of friendship and camaraderie with one stupid move.

Sans turned his head again toward Corbel speaking quietly in a voice filled with shame.

"I really am sorry, Corbel." He repeated, "I . . . Needed to get away. If I'd stayed any longer in that house . . . All hell would've broken loose . . . Like you said, I was . . . In a really bad place mentally and I . . . couldn't have anyone around . . . and I didn't want you around to see that . . . I just needed some space, that's all."

"See. That's all it would've taken. That's all you need to say and I would've understood. I would've given you space."

Again, Sans nodded.

"So . . . what happened. After I left?"

"Oh, all Hell broke loose anyway. I . . . kinda lost it." Corbel covered his eyes and let out another longer breath, "I blew up the front door . . . Like, I literally blew it into pieces. Then . . . I cursed my Dad. And then I booked it here . . . And Mom . . . I'm sure I scared the shit out of her. She didn't deserve that . . . I . . . May have just burned that bridge. I think I just cut ties with my parents! I think I just fucked everything up!"

Corbel went silent after that, releasing a long string of deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down again.

Sans joined him, sighing heavily.

That really put things into perspective. Sans had seen Corbel frustrated and upset before. He'd seen him irritated and hot headed to the point of being borderline volatile. But this was the first time he'd ever heard of him exploding like _that_. The more he thought about it from Corbel's perspective, the worse he felt about the way things played out. Corbel _did_ stand up for him and he defied Dr. GASTER, his father, in order to do it. He put everything on the line and it all blew up right in his face . . . And Sans, the one who has been telling him from the start that they would face the situation together, walked away from him. He left him to deal with the fallout alone.

For Sans, the evening went south. For Corbel, his entire _world_ just shattered!

He wasn't there for him back at his parents' house, but he could be there for him now.

"So, h-how are your legs now? You think you can stand?"

Corbel lowered his hand and tilted his head to look sidelong at Sans with a glare. A searching skeptical look clouded his expression as if he was looking for an ulterior motive.

"I don't know." He answered slowly, "I haven't tried to use them yet."

"Then, what do you say we give them a try? Let's get you inside for now and rest up for a bit. After you rest, if you still wanna go back home, I can take you."

"Fine." Corbel groaned after a moment. Sans was surprised that he didn't put up more of a fight than that. Maybe he was still exhausted from the evening? It would make sense. From the sound of it, he'd used a lot of magic and a lot of energy.

Sans stood first, using the wall for support. When he was upright, he held out both hands for Corbel to take.

Corbel uncurled himself and hesitantly reached back toward Sans. The expression on his face, again, was contemplative.

Eventually, he accepted Sans' offer and allowed him to help.

It took more effort than he thought it would. His legs were stiff and still a bit weak. But with Sans as his support, he was able to slowly get upright once again. The two of them shuffled inside and Sans helped Corbel to the edge of the bed and lowered him to sit.

"Make yourself at home." Sans welcomed, taking a step back toward the kitchen area, "I'm gonna get some water. You want anything?"

Corbel only shook his head, keeping his head lowered and his eyes askance.

Sans stood for a moment longer, watching Corbel struggle with himself. Even though he hadn't said anything out loud, Corbel's internal war was obvious in his expression and his posture.

After another moment, Sans nodded, turning to get his water.

How the hell was he supposed to fix this? What could he possibly do or say to help him at a time like this? Should he talk to him? Let him know things would be okay? That even if things look bad now, that his parents still love him. Is that what he wants to hear right now? Is this a time that he needs space and time to think on his own?

From the far side of the studio, there was a soft sound. A quiet breath. Sharp. And released in a shuddering sigh just as quiet.

Corbel . . .

Sans turned again to find Corbel curled in on himself as he lay on his side facing away toward the wall. He'd been able to remove his long sleeve button-up, leaving the tank top he'd been wearing underneath. However, he still wore his slacks, his belt, and even his shoes. It was as if he'd started to make the effort to make himself comfortable and completely gave up halfway through. As if his whole body was shutting down.

Lame excuse to give Corbel room to breathe be damned! His boyfriend was in pain! He'd messed up once already tonight, he _wouldn't_ do it again!

Cautiously, Sans left his post and approached the side of the bed.

"Hey . . ." He said in a near whisper, "Is it . . . Are you . . . ? Um . . . You mind if I join you?"

For a second, Corbel was quiet as he regained himself. When that moment passed, he responded in a broken whisper.

"Whatever . . . It's your fucking bed. Do what you want."

Sans nodded and sat at the other end of the bed. He removed his own outer layer shirt and took a space beside Corbel, getting as close to him as he could without disturbing him too much.

Slipping an arm beneath the pillow Corbel was using, Sans settled in behind him. He draped his free arm around Corbel near his lower ribs, holding him close.

Before completely settling in himself, Sans ended by leaning over Corbel and laying a gentle kiss to his shoulder blade.

He didn't say another word. He had no words. But he hoped that his presence was enough to reassure Corbel. He was not alone from this moment on. From now on, Sans wouldn't leave his side. He _would_ make this up to him.

The moment the thought entered his mind, Gaster's voice flooded his thoughts.

" _Corbel doesn't deserve your obligation. Your need to 'make it right' or to 'make it up to him'."_

Once again, Sans drew in a breath and let it out slowly, trying to shake the words from his mind.

It was meant as a form of self soothing, but in his arms, Corbel began to follow suit, breathing deeply with Sans and letting it out slowly.

A few more deep breaths helped to calm both of them to a certain point. Until something in Corbel caught and he shuddered once again.

Sans tightened his embrace, keeping Corbel close.

From within that comforting embrace, Corbel let go completely and curled up even tighter. He broke down, drawing sharp gasps and releasing them as nearly silent sobs.

Neither of them spoke again for the rest of the night, though Corbel continued his release of emotion and Sans continued to hold firmly onto him in comfort and support.

He stayed awake with Corbel until he'd worn himself out. Eventually, after about two more hours or so, his breathing deepened and became calm and even. He'd fallen asleep.

Even then, Sans stayed awake, thinking about what would come next for the two of them.


	24. Chapter 24- Mosaic

**AN: Happy (Day before) Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it!**

 **I don't have a whole lot to say, so . . . Story Time!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 **Mosaic**

Once again, Sans was the first to wake the next morning. He hadn't slept well at all, his mind reeling to the point that his thoughts bled into his dreams, tainting them and turning them into nightmares.

It took him a few moments to wake up and realize that he was, in fact, no longer in that dream.

His arms tightened around something and its solidity forced him to focus.

Corbel continued to sleep, breathing softly, and sometimes letting out the smallest of hums as if trying to voice a thought in his dreams.

He really was a heavy sleeper, and he always seemed to have trouble fully waking up when he finally did come out of it. Sans had been able to pick up that info during their more recent sleepovers. Heh, it was one of the reasons he'd chosen "Daydreamer" to be his nickname. And the further back he thought, the more clear it became that that had always been the case. When he had to be at the lab in the mornings, Corbel always needed time to really wake up before he did anything and would often need a pick-me-up of some sort, usually either juice or tea.

Even on the first day after they met, Corbel was drowsy for quite a while after he woke up. He shuffled his way to the table and had an entire mumbled conversation with his mother before he even realized there was someone else sitting with him.

Sans considered waking him with the intent of taking him out for one of his regular pick-me-up drinks, but almost immediately reconsidered. After the complete disaster of the night before, Corbel deserved as much sleep as he could stand.

And because it was Saturday, Sans could afford to give it to him.

. . . Even if it were a weekday, Sans would have let him stay as long as he wanted. After all, it was his fault Corbel was in this situation to begin with. Once again, everything around Corbel came crashing down because of something he did.

It really was a familiar song and dance routine wasn't it? Man, why the Hell did Corbel still choose to hang around him? If things kept happening like this, then eventually the two of them were going to . . .

Sans released a long sigh and let go of the other sleeping Skeleton as he shifted in bed, preparing to leave. Corbel shifted as well, adjusting to the new space around him, but in true Corbel fashion, he didn't wake. He hummed again, but didn't protest.

"Sleep well, Daydreamer." Sans whispered.

He made the silent transition from lying down to sitting on the side of the bed with his hands on his knees.

' _Such an accomplishment . . .'_ His internal voice chided bitterly.

He took a look around his tiny apartment, wondering just what was he supposed to do. Even if Corbel did wake right now, he would have nothing to offer him. He had very little food in the house, absolutely no entertainment and only one other place to sit. So Sans stood and crossed in order to sit there instead.

' _And such an exciting life you lead. Work and sleep. Get food out. Get drunk every once in a while. Really, if not for the lives you ruin, you'd be a truly boring excuse of an existence.'_

Sans shook his head, cradling his skull in his hands as he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

He hated feeling like this all the time. Like no matter what he did, it would only fall apart. Like he was a walking disaster to whomever had the misfortune to come in contact.

His eyes landed back on the Skeleton sleeping in a brief peace in his bed.

Three times. It happened three times now.

Corbel deserved better . . . Corbel deserved so much better. Someone who wouldn't leave him broken like this time and again.

Again, Gaster's voice flooded his mind.

" _That person is not you. That person will_ _ **never**_ _be you."_

Again, Sans sighed. The doc really did see right through him, didn't he?

Yes, he wanted Corbel to be happy. Of course he wanted Corbel to be happy! Corbel _deserved_ to be happy, damn it!

" _You can never make him happy."_

So, Undyne could see it too . . .

Maybe it _was_ guilt. Maybe he really was just dating Corbel in an attempt to appease him. Was all of this just him just trying to make things up to him again? Was that all any of this ever was?

Sans stood again, needing to move. About the most he could do was pace the apartment, but Corbel was still sleeping . . . He couldn't risk waking him with excessive movement.

So he shoved his hands in his pockets in his frustration. Immediately, his fingers found something hidden in his pocket, something he'd forgotten was there. A folded piece of paper he found while he and Mrs. Gaster had been going through Corbel's old room. He'd lifted it when no one was looking, stolen it with the intent to read when he was alone.

After all, it did have his name on it.

With another look toward Corbel, Sans opened the letter.

It was dated about a year after Sans rejected him. So that meant that Corbel would have been about a junior or senior in high school. It didn't seem like it at the time, but they were both still so young. It was such a stressful time already and he was sure that added element made things even worse for Corbel.

He continued reading now that it was easier to imagine just what kind of mind frame Corbel was in.

" _I thought I was over this, but I guess that's not the case. Heh, after all, you already said no, didn't you? I thought I could handle that and step away. I know I need to respect your decision . . . but it still hurts so much! I know you said you were already taken and I know I would be an absolutely terrible person if I still pursued after that . . . So, I know I have no choice."_

As Sans read, it was impossible not to imagine a slightly younger Corbel sitting at the desk in his old room scribbling this out. Or perhaps he was at school, unable to concentrate on his studies. Writing out his thoughts in order to get a grip on them.

" _But here's the thing._

 _I still want you in my life even if it is at a distance. I can't be with you, but if I can at least stay beside you,_ _maybe that'll be enough_ _._ _Maybe that's enough_ _._ _Maybe I can deal with that._ _Maybe I can stop myself from feeling this and force it into something else._

 _You're still my friend, Sans and I think I can be happy with that."_

Corbel skipped several lines in a way that seemed like a visible representation of a large sigh. When he continued writing, the handwriting even seemed a little different. Maybe his hand started shaking or he'd switched writing locations.

" _But what if this whole thing becomes too much? What if I_ _can't_ _handle it? I don't want to lose you, Sans! That, I would never be able to handle!_

 _I guess, I'll need to figure that out though, huh? Because eventually, you're gonna go back to . . . Wherever it was you came from_ _so you can be with her again_ _and I . . ._

 _Well, I hope I'm actually over you by then. When you leave . . . when you're gone, I wonder what will happen then._

 _I mean, I guess there's always the chance that by some miracle you decide that you want to stay. That would be . . . I can't think of a better word than "awesome"! A dream come true! If you do, maybe I could still . . . Maybe there's still a chance that . . ."_

Again, Sans' mental image of Corbel sighed- another several lines on the paper skipped . . . and starting at the next section, there were parts of the lined paper that were blurred from splotches of water damage. Even time couldn't erase the evidence of Corbel's internal turmoil. He'd been crying, unable to hold back or prevent his tears from falling onto the paper.

Again, the handwriting changed. Corbel's usually perfect handwriting was scrawled and rushed looking. Sloppy and shaking terribly. It'd been happening progressively throughout the letter, but this was the point that it was at its worst. Corbel had completely given into his pain and let it show through in his writing.

" _Fuck, listen to me. No. No!_ _That's never gonna happen!_ _I really should just give up, huh? Yeah, that's my only option._

 _You know, sometimes I wish I could go back, before any of this happened and just . . . undo everything. Maybe I could've played it better. And things never would've gotten awkward between us. Maybe I could find the point where I started falling for you and knock some sense into myself back then so this wouldn't have ever happened!_

 _. . . But it did . . . And now we're here. And I can't even bring myself to_ _look_ _at you without everything falling apart inside me all over again._

 _I just . . . wish I could just stop feeling like this already! Why does this have to suck so bad!? Why can't I just get over you and make things go back to normal!? I fucking HATE this!"_

Another few lines were skipped before Corbel continued writing. When he started up again, his handwriting had returned to something legible at least, but it was written so small- almost like he was trying to hide it in the paper.

" _I'm sorry I wasted your time. Just forget you read any of this._

 _Or maybe I just won't give it to you . . ._

 _Yeah, that seems safer."_

Sans finished reading and lowered the paper, wishing he hadn't read it at all. He was never meant to . . . and even when he took it from Corbel's room, he knew it was a bad idea.

But, knowing this, seeing these feelings that Corbel had been carrying around with him for years since the rejection, crushed him. During this time of this letter, Corbel still came to the lab and worked with Sans every day with a smile on his face. To think that Corbel was shouldering those feelings and continuing to torture himself every time . . . And he would beat himself up like this if he had even the slightest thought about them having a shot together. It hurt Sans in a way that it wouldn't have if he'd found the letter at any other time. Even if he'd read it yesterday before everything blew up, it wouldn't have meant the same.

Last night wasn't just the third time Sans had broken Corbel. He'd been breaking him little by little every single day they remained friends.

And now, after granting Corbel's most far fetched dream, this is what happens.

He should've come straight home last night. He should've been there to catch Corbel when he fell. Corbel shouldn't have fallen at all . . . Sans should've been there to support him so he wouldn't fall . . .

Damn it . . .

If he really loved Corbel, he wouldn't have done what he did. He wouldn't have abandoned him. He wouldn't have put him through that.

Then, that turned the question . . . Was it really love?

If he really loved Corbel, he would've stuck to his guns. He would've stood up against Dr. Gaster and announced himself like Corbel did. He would've kept hold off his hand until the end and he wouldn't have shied away from the verbal assault. He wouldn't have let those words get to him.

Those words wouldn't have gotten to him at all if they weren't at least partially true . . . Right? The fact that they had, proved that Dr. Gaster was right, didn't it?

He looked again toward Corbel as he slept. He was so much more sure than Sans could ever be. He knew what he felt. He'd been dealing with it for years and he knew exactly what he was doing. When he stood up and fought for them against his father, he knew and even when he ran all the way here after Sans left, he knew.

Even if he was being nervous and he was stammering over his words, Corbel was always sure, confident in a way that Sans could only hope to emulate.

Corbel was ready to do what it took in order to make this relationship work. Could Sans really say he was ready to do the same?

A quick sound of successive beeping tore Sans' attention away from Corbel.

The sound was coming back from the couch.

The beeping sounded again.

Corbel groaned and shifted in his sleep. If Sans didn't hurry, it would wake him. He had to find the source of the beeping and make it stop.

He knew what it was before he could find where it was. His phone was running out of battery life and was nearly dead. He was reminded then that he hadn't had it the night before. He'd left it here all night . . .

Immediately, his heart sank. No wonder Corbel had been so worried! If, after everything that happened, he'd tried to call and didn't get a response . . . He probably thought something terrible happened! Or that he had been intentionally ignoring him all night. No wonder he'd been so upset when he saw Sans again.

He found the phone in the seat cushions, being eaten by the couch and he held a finger over the speaker, trying to mute the sounds to little avail.

Damn skeletal hands.

Immediately, Sans found the charger and cord near the head of his bed where he most often used it and plugged it in.

The phone vibrated slightly to let Sans know it was plugged in and the screen flashed revealing what he'd been dreading.

11 missed calls from CORBEL

5 new voice messages from CORBEL

Sans gripped his phone hard in his hand. Damn it all!

Corbel had been trying so hard to reach him and his phone had been here the whole time, completely useless.

If he'd only . . . If only he hadn't . . .

No, he couldn't think like that. What happened last night couldn't un-happen. He only had exactly what he created and now he had to find a way to move on from here.

"Sans . . . ?" Said a low soft voice from behind him.

He turned his attention over his shoulder, "Hey."

"What are you doing?" The younger of the two muttered.

"Nothing." Sans answered softly, Corbel still sounded so tired and listless. He didn't need to be awakened because of something like this, "Go back to sleep."

Corbel hummed in response and immediately closed his eyes again. He fell back to sleep a minute later.

Sans opened the phone to check the voice messages, turning the volume down so it wouldn't disturb Corbel anymore.

* * *

Corbel continued to sleep for pretty much the rest of the day, only waking up for a few minutes at a time. It seemed no matter what he did, his body wouldn't allow him to fully wake.

When Sans offered to take him out for food during one of his more alert moments, Corbel shook his head silently and sat up in bed. He sat there for a few minutes before leaning against the wall.

"Look, Daydreamer." Sans said, sitting beside him once again, "You need to eat something. It's starting to get late and you haven't eaten anything since yesterday. Your HP is gonna start suffering for it soon."

Corbel groaned again, his eyes closed and his head rested against the wall's smooth surface.

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care. You have to eat something. I don't have a lot, but I can get you some toast or somethin. Or . . . I don't have tea, but I can make you some coffee."

Corbel shook his head with another more protesting groan.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that you're _really_ not a fan of coffee. Fine. Toast it is and I'll see if the milk is still good."

Corbel remained silent, but didn't protest. Maybe he was starting to come around.

Of course, when Sans returned with two slices of toast and a glass of water (the milk had gone bad two weeks ago), he found Corbel asleep once again.

Sans sighed heavily. He wasn't sure if this was Corbel's way of working through his frustrations and anger or if he was throwing a tantrum. As he took his seat back at the foot of the bed and set the water on the floor, he was tempted to wake Corbel and force-feed him that damned toast . . . but another part of him thought better of it. Sans had had days like this as well and knew that the very last thing he wanted when he was feeling this way was to be bothered. He very well could react bitterly and bite his head off.

He reached over to gently stroke Corbel's skull.

Besides, who was he to judge? If he _was_ throwing a fit, he knew the reason. Shit, he _was_ the reason. He had it coming. If it helped Corbel feel even a little bit better, he would gladly be the target of his frustrations . . .

Still, he was concerned. He needed to find a way to show Corbel that he meant what he said. That they were in this together. But after what happened the night before, he feared that would be impossible. No matter what he did, he knew Corbel would be skeptical. He knew Corbel would doubt every word and question every action.

Well, maybe a good place to start would be to make sure the boy didn't starve during his mope session. Toast wouldn't be enough. Not by a longshot.

Again, this left Sans in a difficult situation. With no food in the house, he'd have to leave in order to get some . . . but if Corbel woke up and he wasn't there, he'd only be turning up the temperature in the already boiling pot of hot water he was in. And if he woke Corbel up, in the state of mind as he'd been in all day, it wasn't likely he'd remember anything that was said to him.

Still, something had to be done. He had to fix this somehow. No matter what.

* * *

When Corbel woke again, it was to an empty apartment. Sans' empty apartment.

He sat up slowly and squinted outward into the room, not really focusing on anything. Everything still felt like lead. Why was he so heavy today? It slowed everything down. His motions were sluggish and his mind was working through sludge.

It was almost impossible to move at all and just sitting up was a chore . . . But he knew he shouldn't go back to sleep this time. He had no idea how long he'd been sleeping, but it felt like forever . . .

He sat there in a daze, trying to focus enough to even begin to think about what to do. Again, he found himself alone . . . which in all honesty, wasn't so bad this time. It was quiet. Relaxing.

But it wasn't his quiet. It was Sans' quiet.

But Sans wasn't there.

Where was Sans?

He had to squint to see onto the desk where an area had been cleared off and all the papers and books that littered the tabletop before were piled high to one side in order to make room for the small plate that sat there. There was a tented paper beside the plate with his name written on the outer panel.

"Hmm . . . ?"

Slowly, Corbel scooted closer to the edge of the bed and let his legs hang over the side. Now that he was a little closer to the desk, he could see the slices of toast atop the plate. So he hadn't been dreaming that bit . . . ? Huh. And Sans did seem pretty adamant about that damn toast too.

Corbel sighed, shifting to reach for the paper instead.

Inside, were a few short sentences . . . more like fragments.

" _Gone to get stuff for dinner. Be back soon._ _Please_ _eat something before I get back."_

Corbel hummed at the note. At least he said something this time.

Corbel laid the paper down flat on the desk and used the solid fixture in order to pull himself to his feet. On the chair beside the desk, his outer shirt from yesterday was draped. He grabbed it and put it on, choosing to leave it unbuttoned.

It took a little bit of effort after that, but he was able to find a pencil in the pile of crap on top of the desk and he used it to write his reply.

With that, Corbel scooped up a piece of toast and slowly crossed the room. His real foot and his legs were still waking up and it even hurt a little to put pressure on them, but he kept going, leaving the apartment behind with a click.

* * *

When Sans returned home, the first thing he noticed was that the key, which would sometimes give him issue when he tried to turn it, had no resistance and the door opened a little too easily. Immediately, his chest tightened, even before he could open the door.

Still, he opened it slowly, cautiously, just in case.

"Hey, Corbel." He called inside in a soft tone, "I'm back."

A survey of the one-room apartment yielded exactly the result he'd been dreading. Corbel was gone. The bed and couch both empty and his stuff, nowhere to be found.

Sans sighed, setting all of the groceries down. Of course. What else had he been expecting? For Corbel to wait around even _longer_ for him? For him to want to see him? That the promise of a meal would outweigh the notion to leave?

Actually . . . Maybe he had been hoping for that last one.

Still, he couldn't really blame Corbel. After the night he had, it made sense that he would want to be alone to work things out in his own stride.

Sans crossed the room, leaving his bags at the front door for the moment. His display at the desk had been disturbed which meant Corbel had at least seen the message . . . and one of the slices of toast was gone! Good . . .

He looked to the paper and immediately saw the added text. Picking it up, Sans read Corbel's response.

" _Gone home. Don't follow me. Don't call me."_

Again, Sans' heart dropped. Was that it then . . . ? Was that the end? Did they just break up?

Sans wasn't surprised. After all, something like this wouldn't be easily forgotten or forgiven. Whether this meant more than that, he would wait for Corbel's final judgment.

For now, however, Corbel wanted to be alone. He needed his own space.

Looks like he found his limit . . .

Sans looked back at the paper as he took a seat on the edge of his bed. Below the initial text, as a small last minute addition, Corbel wrote:

" _Thanks for the toast."_

* * *

To her credit, Alia was quite the adventurer, even if she was a bit talkative . . . And annoying. She did have a certain sense that called her and she always seemed eager to follow it. Whenever They suggested the three of them go off and explorer, she was always the first to agree and even helped to convince the small timid Goat boy to go along. She was always there to offer her support and assure him that no matter what, she (and Chara) would be right there. It was through her encouragement that Asriel ultimately agreed to go along.

And hey, it meant that Chara didn't have to do or say anything, which worked out perfectly for them.

So far, their outings weren't terribly exciting which was . . . okay, they supposed. For now. It gave them the opportunity to see just what kind of monsters lived around. There was an obvious majority who took after animals like Rabbits, Frogs, Lizards, even the Royal Family were Goats. But sprinkled in were other types of Monsters as well. They swore on one of their outings they saw a literal walking volcano!

The only downside to these monsters was that all of them were so dang NICE! How the heck were _these_ monsters supposed to help them with their plan!? If these monsters were to go back to the surface, they'd be wiped out in no time. Even the King, as huge and initially intimidating as he was, was nothing more than a big furry pushover! He would be more likely to offer the humans golden flower tea than take up a weapon. Overall . . . it was a disappointment all around.

They supposed they should've expected it though. After all, they did lose the last war. It's how they ended up underground to begin with. And if what they'd been able to learn was true. It was that same King and Queen who spearheaded the Monster forces.

During the battle, several Monster species were completely wiped out and a few others were driven to the brink of extinction. Imps, Goblins, and Trolls were among those ranks. They hadn't seen a single one of them, no matter how thoroughly they looked. They were known for being fighters and were usually the first into battle (according to the stories They read and games They played.) If They could meet one of them, They could test their skills, maybe bait them into fighting again.

But it really did seem that Imps, Goblins, and Trolls had really gone completely.

Okay, next on the list. The Endangered Monsters: Slimes, Jellies, the Reanimated, and Skeletons.

To Their surprise, Asriel let out a small laugh when They mentioned Zombies. Alia knew exactly what They meant and seemed appropriately unnerved by the idea, but Asriel insisted that they were just a monster that humans created. Reanimated humans was such a far fetched idea that it wasn't even worth considering.

Another disappointment.

Asriel went on further to say that Slimes and Jellies actually weren't that rare. They just prefer extreme temperatures and tended to live near places other monsters don't really frequent like volcanos and frozen tundras. They might see them if they were to travel to Hotland or Snowdin.

"But Skeletons really _are_ pretty rare." Asriel explained, "According to my dad's records, there's only one family of Skeletons left and it's kind of a miracle that they're even around at all. The Gaster family."

Alia lit up at that. "I've met them before! Mr. Corbel did say his last name was Gaster! He and his friend, Sans saved my life when I first fell into the Underground!"

Something in Alia's expression shifted then as she remembered the events.

"There was a cave-in and Mr. Corbel got crushed."

"Oh yeah. I remember Mom and Dad talking about that!" Asriel confirmed, "They thought that Dr. Gaster's son was going to die and the Skeleton line was going to die out with him."

"And Sans was really worried about him too . . . and his dad, Dr. Gaster, was really _really_ upset when he came in and saw what happened." She grabbed at her chest, remembering the feel of the magic over her heart. "He thought that _I_ was the one who hurt Mr. Corbel. And I think he could've actually killed me right then and there, if Sans wasn't there to help me."

"Oh, I don't think Dr. Gaster would _kill_ anyone." Asriel defended, his hands clasping together in front of him, "He's the Royal Scientist. His job is to help monsters."

"Monsters yes." Chara finally spoke up, "But Alia and me aren't monsters."

"Alia and _I_ " Asriel corrected.

"Whatever. Plus if it came to his son's life, I think . . . just about _any_ father would take action against those who threatened it . . ." A slow smile spread as Their eyes turned back toward Asriel, "Just think about it. If you got hurt, wouldn't your parents be heartbroken? Wouldn't they be upset?"

"Well . . . I guess so?" Asriel shrugged.

"And if they knew who was responsible for it, don't you think they'd want to take care of them? Make sure they could never do it again?"

"O-Oh, I don't know . . . I mean, my mom and dad are both . . . They wouldn't do something like that . . . not for a cave-in . . . not when it wasn't anyone's fault. My parents are really nice!"

"But if it was on purpose . . ."

"I-I don't know . . . I don't like this line of thought though . . . Can't we just go back to the adventure?"

Chara groaned, shaking their head. Man, the prince was such a wuss! If he'd just grow a bit of a backbone, he might actually be fun.

And Alia was being unusually quiet too. Usually, she would be the one who would rush in and comfort the fuzzy wet blanket, but she was staring down at her hands for some reason, being silently lost in thought.

They let out a long breath . . . This whole thing was turning into such a drag. Oh well, may as well try to 'lighten the mood' right?"

"Hey, Alia?" They tried, "Quit being all mopey. It doesn't suit you at all."

"Yeah, I know . . . I just . . . I haven't seen Sans or Mr. Corbel since that cave-in . . . I hope everything's okay."

They thought it over for a moment. And it only took that long for everything to click into place. Asriel said that the Gaster guy was the Royal Scientist which meant that his family had a connection to him. And Alia mentioned how furious he'd been when his son was hurt. If that son was still in a vulnerable position . . . maybe they could spin this so that the doctor would show off the full range of his fury. Besides, it kinda fit in with their original mission to find the most rare and exciting monsters the Underground had to offer.

The last Skeleton family. The most promising thing They'd heard all day. And he was sure that Alia would want to check in as well.

"Hey, Azzy." They began again. "You said that Dr. Gaster is the Royal Scientist, right?"

"Um . . . yeah? Why?"

"Well, the Royal Scientist needs a lab to work in right?"

"Yeah. It's in Hotland. But I've never been there before."

"But _you_ have, right, Alia? And I know you wanna go check up on your friend."

"Well . . . yeah. But . . ."

"Then it's settled. We'll head back to New Home for now. But for our next adventure we're going to Hotland to check out Dr. Gaster's lab!"

* * *

She finished packing her bag as well as her art supplies. She had the basics packed away days ago, in preparation for this. But now that she was going through with it, she needed to make sure she had everything she needed.

An entire week passed by since that night and she still couldn't forget the look on her son's face or the darkened tone in his voice or the pain in his expression. He ran off that night at full speed and didn't look back.

And since that night, there hadn't been a single word from him. He hadn't been back home and he was avoiding the lab and didn't bother to call.

So, she had to go to him. She had to get her baby back!

Wingdings would be working late again, so there was no need to rush.

She hadn't asked him about work in a while and couldn't ask about how Sans was holding up. She knew just the kind of response she would get and she would rather not deal with another childish tantrum. If she was lucky, she may have the opportunity to ask the boy herself.

She knew one thing for sure. She wouldn't learn anything staying here. Her son wasn't coming back and her husband . . . It looked as if he wasn't going to do anything about it! She didn't have the patience to wait for him to wake up and actually get something done.

It looked as if that job fell to her.

So, instead, she packed. She would stay in Hotland as long as it took in order to get her son to talk to her. She already had a hotel room lined up. And she knew which days he was typically busy. She'd planned most of this visit. Everything except what she was going to say to Corbel. She knew when that conversation came up, the words would come naturally.

Pulling her rolling suitcase behind her and hitching her art bag over her shoulder, she was ready to go.

She didn't even bother to look back as she passed through the new door, still the same shade of grey. Still just as drab and lifeless as it had always been . . . Maybe, once she settled things with her son, she'd do something about that stupid door.

There was a fleeting part of her that wanted to bust this new door as well. Maybe she was thinking too much into it, or feeling too deeply, but ever since her husband put that "new" door up, just looking at it, would upset her all over again. It was as if what happened that night meant nothing! As if everything was unaffected and went right back to normal. Nothing changed . . . even the door that Corbel _destroyed_ was right back to normal . . . as if it didn't matter.

She'd paint over it when she got back. When she felt like coming back.

Man, there was so much work to do.

She stepped off on her way to Hotland. Today was travel and hotel check-in. Tomorrow, she would contact her son and hope he was up for company.

* * *

He pushed through the door of stringed glass beads and into the dark shop, his eyes having to adjust pretty drastically in order to see. He told his wife that he'd be working late today . . . which wasn't a complete lie . . . not really.

The lab was closed for the day and all of the assistants had gone their separate ways, but Gaster still had work to do.

Though he didn't say much about it, Corbel's outburst paired with Nyala's reaction to it rattled him throughout his being and straight to his Soul. In the course of a single night, his entire family turned against him. His son stormed off and destroyed the front door and his wife shut off completely from him.

He supposed that maybe he did go a little heavy-handed when it came to his dealings with his son's choice in lovers. But he meant every single word and he even meant the intensity in which he said it. He would not apologize for speaking up and giving his honest opinion.

However . . . perhaps for the sake of the others, he could have been a tad less forceful about it.

That's part of the reason he was visiting. There was a rift torn between him and his son and while they may never see eye to eye again, there could be no doubt that an effort could still be made to make amends.

"Ah! Look who it is!" Exclaimed the shop owner. "The Gaster kid!"

"Good evening, General." Gaster greeted.

"Wahaha!" The old Turtle exclaimed, "Gaster! You know, I'm not the general anymore! I retired this past year."

"I am aware." Gaster acknowledged, "Just like I'm sure you're aware that I am no longer a child."

"To me, son, you will always be that young bull- headed boy, rushing in head first into whatever it was you were doing."

Gaster hummed. "That was a long time ago, Gerson."

"That's right. That's right!" Gerson conceded, raising his hands in surrender. "You've become that stuffy, head-honcho, Royal Scientist haven't you? Honestly, it was such a step away from your family's typical way of doing things that it still throws me for a loop from time to time."

"Or perhaps you are starting to go senile in your old age." Gaster prodded.

"That may well be true. But what you have to understand is, no matter how old you get, I'll just be that much older."

Gaster nodded in response, "I think I do understand. It's the same with my son. You remember Corbel, yes?"

"Of course I do, Gaster, my boy! If I remember correctly, he was the one who would chat my ear off about the rocks and sediments around here and from all around the Underground, trying to figure out how deep underground we were and what it would take to reach the surface. Boy had an eye for geodes too, didn't he? I still have the one he gave me here somewhere. Such a thoughtful young boy. You'd never believe that you used to be just like him. Just as rambunctious, just as energetic, just as inquisitive and just as generous. Whatever happened to you, Gaster?"

The doctor looked over the old Turtle with a deep sigh.

"You know what happened, Gerson."

Gerson nodded his understanding. "Of course." He hummed, "But war or no war, even in the face of genocide, you were always hopeful and helpful. It's how you got through the worst of times. By being of use to others, by sacrificing your own time and recovery for the chance to help build other monsters up from nothing. Why, I'm sure that if your father and grandfather could see what you've become. If they could meet your son . . ."

"There's no use in living in hypotheticals, General. What is done is done and cannot be undone."

"I understand." Gerson responded through a soft chuckle, I was just thinking that if Harrington had a chance to meet him . . . Or if Kozuka-"

"They've been dead for a long _long_ time." Gaster interrupted.

"The war was tough on all of us." Gerson nodded again, "We all lost people we loved."

"They were dead to me before the war!" Gaster snapped.

Gerson's good eye narrowed as he hummed to himself. Gaster really had changed a lot since those days. It was true that he'd grown older, but it was more than that. Ever since the war was lost and the monsters' lives as they knew it were forever disrupted, he'd never been the same.

He remembered that day well. The day the monsters were sealed. The day they lost everything.

The day he found a young Wingdings Gaster broken and unconscious. His HP was almost completely drained and he was on the brink of death after having been dragged from the front lines. He had no business being on the front lines at all! He was a student! Just a boy! A child aide to their medical unit.

He'd just lost his entire family. His entire species. His father and grandfather. When he woke, he would be completely alone, orphaned and the last of his kind, his entire family murdered at the hands of humans.

When he woke, he would need someone beside him, someone who could explain things to him. Someone who could help him pick up and move on.

Well, he did have one last thing. Gerson held it tightly in his hand as he watched over the unconscious form before him. It was something entrusted to him by the boy's father moments before he turned to dust. Something he'd meant to pass on to his son, but never had the opportunity. When he woke, he would fulfill his father's final wish and give him the silver pocket watch.

He blinked out of the memory and turned his eye back to the now full-grown and fully established Skeleton Monster before him. The light and life in his eyes had faded long ago and what was left was the shell of the monster he used to be.

"How sad," Gerson muttered to himself.

Gaster's expression only changed slightly as he looked back at Gerson. His eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed.

"But it's been so long since you've visited, boy, that I doubt it's only to catch up and drink Sea Tea. What brings you my way, Wingdings?"

It was then Gerson took note of the hand in Gaster's pocket. He'd been fidgeting with something in there for quite some time.

"What did you bring me?"

"Actually, General . . . Gerson . . . I came to ask for your help."

* * *

When she sat down, she was greeted by a now-familiar face. A Cat wearing a slight grin waved her in and gestured to the seat in front of him.

Undyne was grateful that this place was at least warmer than the greasy spoon in Snowdin. She didn't even need her jacket for this coffee shop and the atmosphere seemed a bit more chill as well. In the back of her mind, she thought that maybe Corbel and Napstablook would enjoy a place like this.

"So," Gaine began, folding his arms atop the table, "How have you been these past few weeks? Keeping busy, I trust?"

Again, Undyne eyed him skeptically. Why in the world did he insist on starting every conversation with pointless small talk. This was supposed to be a progress meeting wasn't it?

"Yeeeeeaaaah." She answered anyway. "The Guard keeps me pretty busy mostly. But I'm doing pretty okay for myself." She huffed in slight annoyance. Great, now she had to say something back to keep the air from getting awkward. Oh well, may as well get straight to the point ". . . What about at the nerd factory? Anything new?"

Gaine cracked a slow smile.

"Oh, it's been interesting to say the least."

"Has Corbel come back to work yet? Sorry, I haven't had the chance to catch up with him yet."

"No, not yet. It looks like Dr. Gaster still has him on leave. This is in regards to the thing we saw in Snowdin."

Again, Undyne felt her eyes narrow. "Okaaay. You wanna get to the point? And what's with that freaky grin?"

"As straightforward as always, I see. Fine. I admit, I have no hard evidence to support my claim, but I wanted to get your opinion nonetheless. Something I've witnessed at the lab in the past week."

"And that would be . . ."

"Something's different in the way Serif has been acting. He's made a complete 180 in the span of one weekend! Week one, he was energetic and lively with that stupid smile of his. He was greeting everyone who crossed his way. Even me and we're not that close, even though we started around the same time. Maltez tells me Serif has been chatting it up a lot more with him though, asking him about all of the stuff he does around town with Baelin and trying to get date ideas out of him."

Undyne watched along silently, though her nails at the ends of her webbed fingers had begun to drum on the table in her frustration.

"And this has what to do with Corbel?"

"You need to ask?" Gaine smirked, "But that was week one. When he came back after the weekend, it was like he was a whole different person. He was sluggish and constantly distracted. He was muttering to himself and keeping quiet and secluded. He was avoiding everyone and when Maltez approached him about it, asking if everything was okay, Serif was unresponsive, like he was broken or something. Like something had completely shattered him. When Maltez asked him about Corbel, Serif said he hadn't seen him in a while. But he wouldn't say anything more than that."

Undyne's fingers stopped drumming as she raised her brows, her fin ears frilling out in interest.

"Really . . . ? Why do you think that is exactly?"

Gaine leaned forward, his hands clasped together in front of his mouth where it only partially covered his smile.

"I can't say for certain, but something's definitely wrong in paradise."

There was a moment where Undyne hesitated, unsure of how to feel or to respond to the news. Her fingers pounded on the table even more fervently than before, her fury rising to a new level. If that little prick hurt Corbel again . . . And if the two of them were already fighting . . . They haven't even been together that long!

That pretty much confirmed everything she ever thought about him. Her instinct about him was right from the very beginning. He was an absolutely _terrible_ fit for Corbel!

In spite of herself, a smile began to spread.

This was perfect! This was her golden chance to finally _finally_ knock that little punk down for good! If Corbel could finally see that too, then there's no way that smug possibly-fake Skeleton even stood a chance!

Across the way, Gaine watched along as the gears in Undyne's head turned and grinded toward a conclusion. It seemed as if she was getting excited.

He wasn't sure what it was, but something about her resonated deeply with him. Right from the start, he could sense that drive and passion. It's what drew him to her and it's what kept him interested.

This went beyond his own agenda now. He wanted to see more of that drive and passion from Undyne. And if there was a way for him to provide that, then he would without hesitation. It just so happened that they both had similar interests at the moment and that gave him the opportunity to work closely with her. They were partners in this task and for as long as they had together, Gaine planned to enjoy himself.

From across their table, Undyne's shoulders bounced slightly as she chuckled to herself.

"Well, if you want information out of that little shit, I can get it for you. And I'll get it right from the source. No holding back."

Gaine nodded once in confirmation. Yeah, that was pretty much exactly what he'd been expecting.

"Sounds good to me. Now, what kind of coffee do you like? It's on me."

* * *

Corbel was working on a paper when he heard the call come in. At once, something in his chest seized. There were really only three people who ever called him and he wasn't incredibly thrilled about the thought of talking to any of them.

First on that list was Undyne. It wasn't that she didn't call often, but when she did, there was always something more. Something she wanted, information, time Corbel didn't have.

Though, it _is_ possible that she just wanted to check in with him. They hadn't hung out in a while. He hadn't even told her about Sans yet. Maybe she just wanted to catch up.

But somehow, given the circumstances in his own mind, he doubted that was the case. Besides, even if they _did_ just hang out and catch up, there would be no doubt that the conversation would inevitably turn to his new (and already failing) relationship. Without a doubt, she would turn it into a lecture of "I told you so".

No, that wasn't worth answering for.

Next on that list was his father. He would have about the same take on things, though Corbel imagined that he would use more indirect methods to get his point across. That is, if he really wanted to hold a conversation with Corbel, he would use more indirect wording. Probably start out with how Corbel skipped out on his Physical Therapy session, how he can never really hope to fully recover if he didn't take the sessions seriously, and how he needs to be careful not to skew his priorities. He'd use that as a segue to time management, to relationships, and back to Sans and what happened.

It would take Corbel about 45 minutes to worm out of that conversation after a lot of mindless "yeah"s and "Mm-hmm"s at seemingly appropriate places.

Nope. Not feeling that at all.

The third was Sans . . . He wasn't ready for that can of worms either.

So when he picked up his phone to look at the caller ID and found a number he didn't recognize, he was surprised to say the least. He frowned at it for a moment before opening the phone and answering with a hesitant "Hello . . . ?"

"Corbel!? Honey, you picked up!"

"Mom!?" Corbel exclaimed in his surprise, "Mom, where . . .? What number is this?"

"I took your advice, sweetie! I got a cell! Isn't that great!? Since you haven't called home, I thought I'd call you instead!"

"That's great, Mom." Corbel smiled, maybe a little less enthusiastically than his mother's example, "So, this is your new number? How come you're not calling from the house phone?"

"Well, I'd have to be at the house to use the house phone, wouldn't I?"

Corbel frowned slightly, making sense of what she was saying, "If you're not at home . . . Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm staying in Hotland for a while!" she cheered. "I was hoping that maybe we could hang out!"

"You're in _Hotland_!? Mom, you know, there are better vacation spots, right?"

"I know, I know. But Hotland has you."

"I . . . guess? I mean, I could've met you somewhere or something! I still could!"

Almost instantly, Corbel's face fell, something crossing his mind.

"Mom . . . ?"

It seemed his mother picked up on the drop in his tone almost instantaneously. And she also seemed to know exactly what it meant.

"I'm here to see _you_ , Baby." She said soothingly, "I miss your face. And I just . . . I wanted to check up on you and Sans. Your father . . . doesn't know I'm here . . . Or that I'll be staying for a while . . . I haven't told him."

Corbel hesitated, letting out a long breath. As she spoke, his mother's voice got softer and more distracted, more dejected and more sad.

"Mom." Corbel asked in a voice just as soft, "Is everything okay?"

Nyala sighed deeply, "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"Well, to be fair, you weren't exactly hiding it."

"No, I guess not. So, if there's no point in denying it, no. Everything is not okay. I feel absolutely terrible about what happened that night. And your father isn't exactly helping things along. He's being stubborn and childish and frustrating and honestly, I'm getting a little fed up with it. I'm through trying to talk to him for now. Especially if he doesn't want to listen."

Corbel leaned forward on his desk with his cheek resting in his hand. There was a tiny smile pulling at the very corner of his mouth.

So, it finally happened. His mother had reached her limit. Not only that, but she'd reached that limit and she was talking to _him_ about it. Adult conversation with his mother . . . So much smoother than what was supposed to be adult conversation with his father.

"But . . ." Nyala sighed again, releasing her frustration and resetting herself, "That's not why I'm here. I came here to get _away_ from that."

"Sounds like a good move to me. So, where are you staying, Mom? Sorry, I can't put you up here. But there's not a whole lot of room and I don't want you sleeping on the couch . . . Unless . . . I can give you my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, Baby! No. That's not necessary. I've got a room. And besides, You've got your own life going on. I don't want to get in the way."

"Mom. You're not in the way. But if you do already have a place lined up, I think you might be more comfortable there. But that doesn't mean that I can't still come see you. Where are you staying?"

"At the Molt-Inn downtown. It's not far from your dorms actually."

Corbel chuckled softly to himself. "Yeah, I know where that is. I'm on my way."


	25. Chapter 25- Jigsaw

**A.N: Happy New Year, everyone! Officially 2020 and the setup for Undertale is officially set in the past! Isn't that WILD!? But hey, that means that Chara has found their way into the Underground and it's only a matter of time before the events come to pass. "Many years later" we may see some of the results of that.**

 **Now on to THIS story:**

 **I know it's been a while again, but I can assure you this fic isn't going anywhere! I'm still gonna upload it all!**

 **So for those of you who have been sticking it out with me all this time, I'd like to say THANKS SO MUCH! Thank you SO much for reading and for returning even though the sporadic upload times. I really do love and appreciate every single one of you!**

 **As of right now, we are just over half-way through the story and I promise, I will upload the whole thing. Even though things are tough and life kinda REALLY sucks right now, I will not give up. I will Stay Determined.**

 **Okay, enough of that! Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 **Jigsaw**

Gingerly, Gaster pulled the thing out of his pocket, making sure all of the pieces stayed as close and relatively unmoving as possible.

Gerson's eyes went wide when he saw the silver chain bent and turned in odd directions. It was kinked and wouldn't straighten out. The case was dented and bent and as Gaster took it out of his pocket, Gerson could hear glass and loose parts moving around.

Gaster laid out the crumpled watch over Gerson's counter where it clattered like loose change.

"My goodness, boy! What have you done to it!?"

Gaster let out a long steadying breath as he pulled himself together.

"Surely you heard about the Ruins collapsing. About the monsters and the young human girl who were caught in it."

"Not the details. Just the story. They say one of the monsters was nearly ground to dust . . ." If possible, Gerson's good eye went even wider in shock and alarm as he looked back to the watch, "Don't tell me that was-"

"Corbel was badly hurt in that incident. He was lucky to make it out alive."

"Oh, Wingdings! I'm so sorry! If I'd known it was Corbel, I would have-"

"Corbel is recovering nicely." Gaster interrupted once again, in a low and steady voice. "He's back on his feet and he's making progress every day. At this rate, it won't be too long before he's ready to go back to work. The issue is this thing. Corbel had it in his pocket at the time and it was completely decimated."

"Your father's watch . . ."

"I've tried everything to fix it so I could give it back to him, but no matter what I do, I can't seem to get it right!"

"You seem frustrated by that."

"Of course I am!" Gaster hissed, a bit of his calm slipping. "I've never had an issue tinkering and building before! I've designed and constructed and maintained several fully functional machines and gadgets that are used daily! I built a machine that provides a consistent sustainable energy source to monsters across the entire Underground! But for some reason _this_ is the one thing that eludes me! Of all things, why would this be beyond my power to repair?"

Gerson held his answer back as he looked between Gaster and the destroyed heirloom on the counter. He had to admit, he had a point. Gaster _was_ the Royal Scientist after all, and he did create and build the CORE. What was it about this watch that had him so out of sorts?

"This isn't just about the watch, it's it, son?" Gerson questioned. That was the only solution that made sense. For years since Gerson passed along that watch to him, Gaster had taken care of it and kept it working smoothly and perfectly. He knew it inside and out and would have no problem fixing it before. If the watch was giving him issue now, there had to be more to it than it just being broken.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Gerson reached out to take a look at the pocket watch and gently pulled it closer to himself as he pried it open. Inside, the glass was shattered and there were screws and cogs piled inside where Gaster had tried to reset them only to give up part way through. The outer metal was nearly punctured and the integrity of the entire timepiece was compromised.

"Despite what you say, and the bitterness you've shown toward your parents and your grandfather, I know how much this treasure means to you. This was all you had left of them. The final legacy of the Gaster family."

"That's just not true!"

"But it is. Think about it. You gave it to Corbel. Trusted him to protect it. The symbolism there is 1:1. When he accepted the watch, he also accepted the Gaster family legacy. At least in your mind, it was like passing the torch to him. From that moment on, this watch came to represent the boy himself."

Gaster glared down at the watch as Gerson spoke.

"That's idiotic." Gaster huffed, shaking his head, "This is a _thing_! An _object_!"

"That was crushed along with your son! Tell me. When you saw it? What did you think?"

Gaster went quiet as he thought it over.

"Like you'd lost your son for good, right? Like he was as broken as the watch."

"I couldn't tell you." Gaster answered stiffly, "I was too distracted trying to save my _real_ son."

"And now that you have saved him, you still feel at a loss since you're unable to fix this watch. You're distracted by it and are unable to focus properly as long at it remains in disrepair."

"What do you know?" Gaster growled softly.

"Or perhaps the significance of the watch has shifted. If your son has been saved, but the watch remains broken. Maybe it is no longer tied to his _life_ but to your relationship with him! Tell me, Wingdings. How are things with the two of you?"

Gaster remained silent, but the look on his face told Gerson everything he needed to know. Something must have happened at home and now the two of them are at ends.

"Though his body is recuperating, the bond between you is shattered just like this watch. And as long as it remains broken, there's no hope for your relationship. Is that it?"

Gaster reached out toward the watch.

"I came to ask if you had any spare parts for the watch. This was not meant to be a therapy session."

As soon as Gaster touched the watch, Gerson was right there as well and he grabbed immediately to Gaster's hand.

"Alright, just hold on. Hear me out. I do understand how much this means to you, but just like you said. This watch is only an object. You may have ties to it, but it has no ties to you. In fact, you may even be letting it tie you down."

Gaster hesitated and finally made eye contact again with Gerson.

"What do you mean by that?"

"As much of a man of science as you are, I know you also read deeply into signals and signs. Take this as a sign, Wingdings. It's time to let the past go. This chain is tethering you to your past and the watch is tethering you to the ridiculously high expectations you think you need to live up to. You are not Harrington. Nor are you Kozuka. Just like Corbel is not you. You are Dr. W.D. Gaster, Royal Scientist. Live _your_ life and take care of _your_ family."

Gerson held fast to Gaster's hand as he made a point to drive every word home.

"And I know how difficult it is to admit, but Corbel is not a little boy anymore. He has his own life as well. Yes, he's going to make mistakes! But they're his to make. Just like your choices were always yours. I know you feel the need to protect him, but you can't always be there to hold his hand.

"Believe me. Sometimes I wish I could've been there more for you over the years. You pretty much had to forge your own life from the moment we were sealed underground. But you've always been stubborn and driven. And you've always been strong . . . And as soon as you found Nyala again, I knew I could stop worrying. I knew you would be okay. I had faith in you. Now, you need to do the same for your boy."

Gaster remained silent as Gerson spoke and he did listen to every word. Some of what he was saying really did strike a chord with him . . . A lot of what he said struck a chord. Especially with the way he perceived the parental figures in his life. Even though Harrington and Kozuka did raise him, after what happened . . . After what they said about his wife and about their relationship . . . after Gaster cut ties with them, it was difficult to see them as parental figures . . . that's where Gerson came in. After the monsters were sealed, it was Gerson who would check in with him and make sure everything was well. It was Gerson who helped him get settled in, and Gerson who helped set him up with his first job, an apprentice to a physician.

He respected Gerson more than any monster in the Underground aside from the King and Queen. He valued his opinion and his insight.

But to give up the watch . . . the very last thing his father ever gave him and the only thing he had left of him . . .

Gaster's fingers tightened on the watch.

"Just let it go, son." Gerson instructed.

Gaster could feel himself frown.

"I don't think I can." Gaster said in a low mutter.

Gerson hummed to himself as he looked between the watch and the boy.

"You really do miss your father, don't you?"

Gaster remained silent, but didn't loosen his grip in the slightest, nor did he protest the statement.

"I understand . . . and you know, Harrington really did love you. He was always talking about you and your accomplishments, even after you went your separate ways. He was always nearby, keeping an eye on you. And I can see that whatever resentment you had for him is no longer as strong as it once was. You named your _son_ after him for heaven's sake!"

Again, Gerson hummed, closing his eyes. After another moment or so, he released Gaster's hand.

"Fine. Keep it." He nodded, a bit of his smile returning. "After all, he did want you to have it. But if you keep it, keep it as a memento, not as a blueprint. Hold it in your hand at your side, not up on a pedestal. Keep it for you, not as a legacy to hold your son to. If you can fix it, improve on it while you're at it! You're a scientist, Wingdings! Act like one! Don't limit yourself to what _is_ or what _was_ , but look to what _could be_!"

Gaster gripped at the watch, again, taking in every word.

"It was never meant to be a weight on you or your family. I know for a fact that's not what Harrington would have wanted. He knew just as well as I do that you would break out of whatever mold anyone could ever try to confine you to. That being said, I can see that same tenacity in Corbel. And if you can't be constrained by your family's mold, what makes you think he can be? That boy is meant for great things. As his father, support him and watch as he shines!"

"And if he falls?" Gaster asked, finally finding a hint of his voice.

"Then you catch him. Help him until he can stand again. But above anything, make sure he knows you love him. Nothing is more important than that. After all, you don't want him to turn out like you, do you?"

There was a moment where Gaster stood and looked to Gerson with an almost dumbfounded expression. After a few moments, the expression softened. He even cracked a smile.

"You've never had children, Gerson. How are you so knowledgeable?"

"Wahahaa! Well, I had you, Gaster, my boy! You were more than enough practice."

* * *

They snuck through the halls as quietly as they possibly could, granted, it was pretty difficult to accomplish with the other two tagging along. They didn't want to come . . . again, but they'd been able to convince the others that it would be worth it.

What they hadn't been expecting were the locks on each floor preventing them from going past the third floor. From the look of it, they would need a kind of key card in order to use the elevator. And when they tried the stairs, each floor was blocked off by a door. There was a card reader off to the side of each door. So, they really were stuck on the surface level, unable to really explore the way they wanted to.

Man, what a bust . . .

"Oh well," Asriel sighed, maybe there was a bit of relief in his voice, "I guess that means we've done all we can here. We should probably head back home now. After all, didn't we say we were gonna try making dad a surprise pie today? I really wanna do that."

"I agree with Azzy." Alia chimed in. Being back in the lab really didn't sit well with her at all. The lights were lowered and it was darker than she remembered the place being. It didn't seem as if there were any other people around. "It looks like everyone's gone home for the day."

"If that were true, then we wouldn't have been able to get in." Chara needlessly explained. Well _they_ thought the explanation was needless, but apparently _some_ people couldn't put two and two together. "Someone has to be here. I say we find them and . . . Ask them to show us around."

Alia groaned as she thought it over, "I dunno. These guys work really hard and I'm sure they're really tired by the end of the day. They might not want to give us a tour."

"Well, we'll never get a tour with that attitude. We could at least ask. Right Mr. Prince? They might be willing to do it if we have you with us."

Once again, as was usual with his new group of friends, Asriel found himself in the middle, being asked to choose sides.

"I . . . Guess there's no harm in asking . . . ?" He answered, turning the response into a timid question, "The worst they can say is no . . . But if they say yes, then, we'll take the tour and call this mission a success! Sound fair?"

Alia thought it over. He did have a point . . . But for some reason, that uneasy feeling wouldn't go away. Maybe it was because of the vibe she got last time she was here. Everyone was on edge and scared and no one seemed happy to see her. It wasn't a very pleasant experience.

"Fine." She finally conceded, "We'll ask."

"Good." Chara grinned, "Now we just gotta find the person who's still here. They should be close by if they're about to close up too, right?"

As if on cue, there was a shuffling of feet and a long low groan.

"Aaaand, it looks like they ditched me . . . Again. Heh, I guess when you escape the toilet, you don't take the shit with you, huh?" The person stopped dead as they noticed the children there, "Oohhh, I mean . . . um . . . nope can't save that one. Sorry! Anyway . . . Hey there, kiddos. What're you guys doing here? How did you even . . . Oh, hey there Alia! Long time, no see! How've you been?"

"Sans!" Alia cheered, "It's you! I'm so glad it's you!"

"And your royal princly-ness, of course! How are you, Asriel?"

"Howdy, Mr. Sans!" Asriel greeted, a bit relieved that Alia was more at ease. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Likewise, Kid."

Sans hesitated, looking over the third unfamiliar child. Another human!? How did _they_ get here!? _When_ did they get here!? How did he miss news like _this_!?"

"Oh . . . Kay . . . And who is this?" He asked, trying in vain to downplay his surprise.

"Oh! Sorry!" Asriel sprang into action, remembering more of his manners, "This is Chara. They're our new friend! They're from the surface! Just like Alia! Isn't that cool!?"

"Ugh, that's enough, Asriel." The child butt in, "If he knows Alia already, then of COURSE he knows I'm from the surface. Humans kinda stick out around here."

"O-Oh . . ." Asriel sighed, seeming to have instantly deflated, "I guess you're right."

"Woah woah, there!" Sans stepped in, sensing the shift in the prince's demeanor, "There's nothing wrong with being excited about a new pal!" He extended his hand toward the kid, forcing his smile into something believable. "Put 'er there, kiddo. The name's Sans. Sans the Skeleton."

The child stared back at Sans' skeletal hand with a disinterested look. "Sans, huh?" They said, "Are you a Gaster?"

"I . . . um, no. I'm not. I'm . . . Comic Sans Serif. But seriously, just call me Sans."

"Pfft!" Chara snickered, "Wow. Comic Sans Serif!? Really!? What a joke! What's your _real_ name, Skeleton?"

Sans' expression fell completely as they looked back at the newcomer. His eyes frowned as the child had the nerve to stand there and laugh in his face. Rude.

"Sorry, kid, that's all you're getting outta me today." He said, lowering his hand to shove both in the pockets of his khaki slacks. "I was gonna ask why you were here and where you were supposed to be and all that good stuff, but I just decided, I don't care. It's late and we're closed. You should go home."

"Sans . . ." Alia stepped forward, an apology ready in her expression, in her posture, and in her voice. "Sans, please don't be mad. They were just-"

"Nope. My give-a-crap quotia's been exceeded. It's time to go."

"But we were hoping for a tour of the lab!" Asriel stepped in as well, his tone timid and shy as he stood behind his friends.

"You should ask your mom and dad about that, Kid. For now, lights are off, I'm off the clock and-"

"Oh please don't say you have Mrs. Serif waiting for you!" The third child chided with a grin, "Let me guess! Her name is Lucida, right!? Do you call her Luci!? Wait! No no! Corvisa!"

"Chara! That's not nice!" Asriel reminded, "Stop being so insensitive!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot! There's _can't_ be a Mrs. Serif, huh? I mean since all the Skeletons were wiped out, right? Which actually reminds me . . . If you're not a Gaster, _Sans_ , where did you come from? How come you weren't mentioned in the King's records? There has to be _some_ kind of documentation for you, or else, how can they say the Gasters really are the last Skeletons?"

The look on Sans' face went stolid, "Are you done?"

"I'm just saying," Chara continued, "You don't look _anything_ like the skeletons I've ever seen before. You're all wrong. And what's with that doofy smile? Are you even really a skeleton!?"

"Chara! Stop it!" Alia snapped, yanking the other child back by their green striped shirt, "You're hurting his feelings!" She pulled the other kid aside and muttered quietly to them, "Besides, Monster Skeletons are different than human skeletons since they're made of magic! So stop making fun of him! It's not like he can choose the way he looks any more than _you_ can!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset your boyfriend!"

"Ew! No! He's not my boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Serif!" Asriel rushed up in the meantime. "They usually aren't that . . . I don't know what got into-"

Sans sighed loudly, "Whatever. Don't worry about it, Kid. And don't waste your breath apologizing for a brat like that. Don't pick up the slack for anything they do. They're not worth it and you're worth too much for that. C'mon, let's get outta here and we can _all_ go home."

Asriel nodded, "Yeah. That's probably for the best. But . . . I really am sorry we bothered you."

"Eh, whatever." Sans repeated, "It's fine, I guess. Just . . . don't come wanderin' in to a place like this. It's pretty dangerous for kids who don't know what they're doing! If you really want that tour. You're gonna have to talk to your parents who will have to talk to Dr. Gaster, who will have to-"

Behind Asriel, Chara's interest was piqued once again and they ignored whatever it was the girl was saying altogether. So, there might still be a way to get a good handle on this Gaster guy after all. And more than that there was this new Skeleton guy too. There was something weird about him. Anyway, they'd gotten more information with this little "mission" than they thought they would considering the lab was closed. So, it wasn't a complete failure. At least they saw a "skeleton" which was kind of the point.

"Alright, alright. Alright, already." They groaned, stepping away from where Alia was still in the middle of giving him a lecture, "Let's just get out of here already before Comic Sans Serif over here tattles on us or something. The big baby."

"You know, now that you mention it," Sans shrugged, a tiny bit of his former "for-looks-only" smile coming back into play, "I did have half the mind to call the guard to escort you home just so you don't go wandering again. I'm sure the King and Queen wouldn't want to hear about their kids sneaking into places like these all uninvited and whatnot."

Chara scoffed, "Kinda defeats the purpose of 'sneaking' if we're invited. God, you're just as bad as these two id . . . anyway. What's stopping you from calling the cops on us?"

"If I see you around here again without a guide, I will. For now, just go home, will ya?"

"Yeah yeah. We're going." Chara answered, rolling their eyes and shoving their hands in their pockets. "C'mon you guys. Let's go bake a pie or something."

The other two looked back to Chara and then to each other and then to Sans.

Asriel gave a tiny bow and a smaller wave. "Bye, Mr. Serif" He said before rushing off to catch up with Chara, who was already walking away.

Alia stayed behind for a moment as her new friends left.

"Sans?" She said a little cautiously.

"Yeah?" He answered, a bit more at ease with just Alia around, "What's up, kiddo?"

Without another word, Alia crashed into Sans, giving him a tight hug around the middle.

"I'm glad I got to see you again." She said softly, "I'm so sorry it was such a . . . poopy visit."

Sans returned the embrace, giving Alia a gentle hug in return. He gave her a condensed version of the "don't apologize for crappy people" speech he'd given Asriel, but added in a little extra, "don't let that jerk little kid tell you what to do" as well. After all, no one died and made them the king or anything, so she and Asriel don't have to listen to them if they don't want to.

Alia smiled a little by the end of the speech before she broke away from Sans and gave him a wave as she turned to go catch up with the others.

Sans waved back to her, his face finding his smile once again.

It faded almost instantly once the kids were gone.

As he headed toward the locker to get his stuff and head home, he added a mental note.

"Don't forget to double and triple check all the locks and alarms before leaving . . ."

* * *

It already felt like he'd been walking for hours and he hadn't even noticed he'd been shuffling until he nearly tripped over his own feet. The entire day was like that, dragging minute by minute. Not to mention he'd used up all of his energy at work and with those kids.

He had to admit, as terrible as the encounter had been, it really was nice seeing Alia again. And It was nice to see how well she was adjusting to life in the Underground. He was proud of the progress she'd made and glad that the King and Queen were taking such good care of her. She and Asriel really did get along well, just like he thought they would.

What really shook him up was the other child. When exactly had the other kid fallen!? Did the royal family say anything about their latest addition, yet? Alia and Asriel both seemed familiar enough with them that Sans wasn't _too_ worried about them.

But even so . . . There was something very off about the way that kid acted and spoke to him or to his new friends. They were incredibly and unapologetically rude, but there was more to it than that. There was a certain tone they took when they spoke and a certain look they had as they were looking around the atrium that suggested they were doing much more than just looking. The questions they asked and even when they poked fun at him were all more than just childish banter. They were analyzing, they were planning.

It might be a little out of line, but maybe he should suggest to Dr. Gaster that they beef up the security around the lab so they can't get in again.

He'd write a report about it . . . It was the only way he could hope to communicate with the doc anymore.

Along the rest of the walk home, Sans began to mentality compose his report. It took up most of his concentration to the point that the rest of him was on auto-pilot.

He hadn't even noticed that he was being followed until there was an odd glowing pool of light in front of him.

He halted mid-step, the puddle of light catching him off guard. When he stood completely to take a look around, there was nothing there to suggest anything else was off.

He took a few cautious steps forward and sidestepped the light to avoid it.

As he did, a second glow lit up in his path, blocking his way.

"What the . . ."

Again, he sidestepped the light . . .

To find two more directly in his way.

"Okay, very funny. Whoever is out there, you got me. But this is starting to get annoying. I've got somewhere to be and you're not helping!"

There was no response to his call, but as he tried again to ignore them, he was cut off. A line of glowing pools of light separated him from the rest of his path home.

He almost hadn't stopped himself in time to miss them as long sharp spears began to shoot upward from those glowing pools.

"What the HELL!?" he exclaimed, backpedaling to avoid being absolutely skewered. "Okay, seriously! Who's there!? What's the deal!? You could seriously put an eye out with these things!"

There was no answer, but the pools of light remained. When Sans tried one more time to approach, they glowed even more brightly before shooting off another round.

"SERIOUSLY!" Sans called to the empty area, "I'm _really_ not in the mood for this shit right now! If you're trying to prank me, this is going way too far! And if you want a piece of me, then come out here and get it!"

"You know, it's funny that you act tough now when last time we met, you were so hopeless that you could barely stand to speak to me."

"Undyne!" Sans called out now that he could put a name to the attack, "Since when have you been one to hide in the shadows. You're usually more straightforward than that! I know that if you have something to say to me, you'll say it to my face!"

Undyne laughed at the comment. "You gotta point there. In that case, I hope you're ready for me."

It took a few moments after that for Undyne to show herself. She stepped out from around the corner of a nearby building. She was wearing a dark leather jacket and ripped jeans. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her combat boots were laced up around her ankles.

But the most intimidating thing about Undyne was her expression. With her tone and her laughter, Sans was expecting to find that condescending smirk or a chiding grin. The glower he found instead, piercing through his being was nearly enough to make him turn tail . . . If not for the line of weaponized light behind him.

Undyne looked him up and down with scrutinizing eyes.

"Let's see if you can tell me why I'm here." She said in a hushed growl.

Sans stared back at Undyne wordlessly, his face was set in a scowl as well. Just about the only times he ever saw or talked to Undyne was when she thought he did something terrible or when she wanted to jab at him for a while.

If she was here now, then it could only mean . . .

"You heard about what happened . . ."

"Not yet." She answered dryly, "But I'm sure you will inform me. If not you, then I'm sure he will."

Sans sighed, "Who told you in the first place? Why would you come now without a reason?"

"Does that really matter right now?" Undyne pressed through her glare, "I just dropped in to see how everything was going. It's been a while since I've had a chance to catch up with Corbel. Tell me. How _is_ Puffball doing these days?"

Sans sucked in a breath, refusing to answer. Nothing about this meetup sat well with him at all. He was already having a shitty day, and he was already apprehensive because of who he was meeting, but beyond that, she was acting strange as well. In every other instance, Undyne was right in his face, grabbing him by the arm or the collar of his shirt or threatening him to his face. This time, however, Undyne was working at a distance. Almost like she didn't know what to expect. Or perhaps she was just trying to throw him off of his game. If that was the case, she was doing one Hell of a job.

"What are you waiting for, Undyne!? If you got an issue with me, let's go. Otherwise, I'm just trying to get home, so if you would please remove these light lances."

"I'll let you leave after you've answered my question. How is Corbel?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Sans pushed back, "After all, you're his best friend, aren't you?"

"I want you to answer for what you did to him with your own mouth. Explain in your own words why you feel the need to _continuously_ fuck with him!"

She finally took a few steps forward, taking her hands out of her pockets to fist at her sides as she approached.

"I thought we had an understanding. You said you wanted Corbel to be happy, didn't you? How is that coming along exactly?"

"Ugh! This is pointless!" Sans argued, "Will you just leave me alone already!? We already know how this is going to end! You come in and try to rattle me or threaten me again! But what for? Are you trying to torment me or something? Are you seeking your own perverse version of justice or something? Are you trying to pretend that you're my karma come back to bite me because of whatever wrong you think I committed? If that's the case, then let's just skip to the end. You already know that whatever you say or whatever you do to me, I'm _not_ going to back down anymore! And like it or not, I'm _not_ going to leave Corbel either!"

"So you admit you're together." Undyne continued in a lowered tone, "Even after my warning last time?"

"Fuck you and fuck your warnings!" Sans fought back, "At least I'm trying to do something! Even if we've hit some rough road at the moment. I'm _trying_ to make him happy! What have _you_ done!?"

Undyne was finally back face-to-face with Sans as he stood up to her.

"Say that again, Asshole!"

"I said." Sans answered with a sneer, refusing to back down, "Fuck you and fuck your warnings! Now, back up out of my face!"

Sans clenched his fist and when he did, there was a spark of blue as Undyne's soul was caught. Sans pushed her back sharply, but not enough to cause any damage.

Undyne rooted her stance, skidding to a stop as she was pushed backward. When she looked back up to Sans' scowl, her smile not only returned, but spread across her face.

"Finally!" She breathed. "You're _finally_ standing up for yourself! You're _finally_ fighting back! Well, bring it, little man! Fight me! Give me everything you've got!"

This was it! This was what Undyne had been waiting for all this time! She wanted to see Sans finally stand up and fight! _If_ he was going to still pursue Corbel after this, then he'd better be willing to fight for him. He had to be strong enough to protect him! She would accept nothing less. And now that he'd finally began to square off with her, she could test that strength!

Sans scoffed, lowering his fists and releasing Undyne's soul.

"Is that what this is!? Look, I don't want to fight you, Undyne! I'm not going to fight you! I just want to go home!"

"Want to or not, you don't have a choice. You're not leaving here until I say so!"

The lights behind Sans began to glow again as the tips of the spears emerged from the ground, but did not fire. They stayed halfway in the ground, creating a barrier that Sans could not cross.

"Why!?" Sans barked back, "Why do all this just to fight me? Why do you want to fight me so badly!?"

"Show me your resolve!" Undyne responded, "Show me you mean it when you say you won't back down anymore! If all it takes is me getting in your way for you to give up on him, then you don't deserve him! If all it takes is a warning or a threat. If all it takes is a few harsh words, then you're not strong enough to protect him! But you've seen that already, haven't you?"

Sans silenced. How the Hell did she know? If no one told her about it . . . How . . . ?

"Show me that you're willing to fight for him! Fight to protect him. Fight to keep him! Show me that he can depend on you! Show me what you're willing to do for him!"

The attack came immediately after. Undyne sent a swarm of spears toward Sans. Sans had no choice but to either defend or evade and since he had no weapon, he prepared for the latter. He watched and calculated the way the spears came at him and he sidestepped and dodged every single attack. The very first thing Undyne was able to pick up about Sans was that his evasive skills were top-notch. He didn't seem as if he was particularly strong, so she supposed he had to be adept at some other aspect.

Now it was his turn. She'd finally be able to go head to head and see what he was really made of!

Sans took his turn, still insisting that he didn't want to fight. That it wouldn't prove anything and that there's no way physical strength had any correlation to how well a relationship does.

"You're absolutely right!" Undyne grinned, "Good thing this has nothing to do with your physical strength! I'm testing _you_! I'm testing your nerve! Your willpower! Your perseverance! Now HIT ME! Show me your best bone attack!"

Another round of spears headed his way from every angle and just as he'd been able to dodge one, another came at him from another direction, nearly tripping him up. But Sans' evasive skills were great. Undyne knew this now. She had no doubt he'd be just fine when his turn came again. It was at the last spear that there was a change. A grip she hadn't been expecting gripped at her soul and weighed her down. She had to bring her hands to her knees to keep herself upright.

"Blue magic again, huh?" She chided, "C'mon! Show me something new!"

"Stop this, Undyne! This is stupid!" Sans called, his hand tight on her soul as he pushed her downward toward the ground to inhibit her movements. "Admit it! This has nothing to do with Corbel! You just want an excuse to fuck with me, don't you!?"

"Of course this has to do with Corbel!" I need to know if you're even capable of protecting him!"

"He doesn't _need_ protecting! Corbel doesn't need to be smothered and babied! He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself! And he doesn't need us hovering over him watching his every move. I'm not his protector, Undyne! I'm his partner! I stand at his side and we fight together!"

"Fine, Mr. Partner. Show me then, you've got what it takes to keep up with him!"

Sans gave a frustrated groan and pushed back on the hold he had on Undyne's soul. As a result, Undyne was sent tumbling backward.

"So blue magic really is all you've got, isn't it!? Talk about pathetic! At least summon up a bone to protect yourself or something! Block my attacks! Dodging eats up at your stamina!"

Another wave of spears came and once again, Sans dodged. But just as she said, he was slowing down. A few spears clipped him this time and shaved off a bit of his HP.

"You see!?" Undyne pushed from her lowered position, "You've gotta have more up your sleeve than agility! Stop holding back! Fight!"

"I don't know how many times I need to tell you! I'm NOT going to fight you, Undyne! Just give it up!"

"Not a chance, pipsqueak! Don't you know, I _never_ give up!? Now, c'mon! Fight me like you mean it! Or did you forget already what you were fighting for!?"

Once again, Sans gave up his turn, and with every new attack Undyne would throw at him, he would dodge. She couldn't quite place just why he did that. It's true his HP was incredibly low, sitting only at about 15. That's as much as a toddler! How the Hell did this guy even function every day with HP that low!? Wouldn't that give him even more incentive to try to protect the little bit he had? But still, he was holding his stance, opting not to fight.

For some reason, that struck Undyne as a bit strange. Whenever she fought against Corbel, there was an evade-block-counter pattern he would employ. He would use his magic to send bones flying her way. He would summon larger bones to use as shields and only resort to color magic if there was no other choice . . . this guy almost exclusively used color magic and he would dodge first and never go for the counter.

Well, of course, no two people ever fought exactly the same. Being in the Guard taught her that much. The Guard was also teaching her how to read her enemy through their moves so she could better know how to counter them. He was avoiding her and refraining from attacking, but she got the feeling it was more than that. The more they fought, the more she was convinced that there was something _wrong_ about him. And he was trying to hide it in his fighting. She knew enough about combat to recognize overcompensation when she saw it.

But what exactly was it that he was overcompensating for?

"Hit me!" She screamed, opening herself to give him an easier target, "Give me the best you've got! I've gone toe to toe with Puffball since we were kids! I'm a friggin Royal Guard! I can take it!"

Even when baited, it seemed as if the Skeleton refused to fight back.

"Unless you _can't_ do it! Unless, for some reason, you can't make bone attacks!"

Sans panted, fighting to catch his breath. The battle was definitely wearing him down and he was quickly losing his nerve. He stared Undyne down, still refusing her.

After several long moments of silence, Undyne growled, raising her spear up to point directly at Sans.

"If you're not gonna attack, then you'd better defend like your . . . no. Like _his_ life depends on it!"

With a huff, Undyne chucked her spear toward Sans, not as an attack, but as a means to defend himself against her.

"Prepare yourself, Serif! I'm your opponent. Corbel is standing behind you. He's injured and he can't help you, and you're the only thing between him and my spears! You can't dodge or else Corbel will be the one who pays for it! Now, show me what you've got!"

From then on, Undyne was relentless, sending wave after wave of spear attacks heading in his direction. Through all of it, Sans continued to fight. He stayed rooted to his spot even as the spears came at him from all sides. As it turned out, he was skilled at defending as well. The more he defended, however, the harder it was to hide the fact that he was starting to get tired.

This continued until a particularly difficult pattern caught him off his guard. As he spun, trying to deflect one of Undyne's direction-changing yellow spears, his feet tripped over themselves and the spear made a direct hit, shaving off a good portion of his HP. From then, another spear came and made contact followed by several more. Sans was caught in one of Undyne's barrages with no handle on how to pick back up to minimize the damage.

Sans fell to his knees as the attack lifted, panting and coughing.

Undyne stood tall, catching her breath as well. Slowly, she made her way to where Sans was hunched over, his breath short and slightly raspy.

"So, how about it?" She grit, "Give up?"

Sans looked up at her, his frustration evident in his expression. There was no way he was going to let her get the better of him. He'd been standing down for too long. If he couldn't fight back now when Corbel was on the line, then he couldn't call himself fit to be his boyfriend.

"Of course not!"

"Then get up!"

Sans pulled himself to his feet, stumbling to catch his footing. He was definitely running low on power and HP. Again, he let his magic fill him and he clenched his fists.

Undyne scoffed, "More blue magic? Geez. Talk about a one-trick pony."

Another barrage. But instead of dodging or even deflecting, Sans seemed to welcome the attack. At the last second, right before they made contact, the spears were encased in blue.

Sans extended his arm, spinning the spears on end and sending them right back toward Undyne. With every new attack, Sans would catch the spear, change its direction and shoot it back to the caster. It would become a volley between them, until one slipped.

Undyne smirked and even gave a short nod. "Finally." she murmured, sending yet another volley. She added more spears at an off timing to make the motions more difficult to predict.

Sans managed to keep up for a good while after that. Even with the new spears and the faster pace, he managed to keep up, spinning to catch the ones that came from behind and waving them over to use in his frontal assault. True to the "rules" he did not dodge. If the premise was to protect Corbel when he couldn't do it himself, then Sans would be his protection. He would fight to keep him safe.

Somehow, in the middle of the sparring match, Sans had gotten completely swept away. He'd gone from flat-out refusing to fight to fighting with all of his ability. That smile on Undyne's face spread. Good. With the right motivation, she'd been able to break him from that pathetic excuse of a cowardice shell he'd been inhabiting and out to being someone she might even be able to acknowledge!

Everyone had a reason. A reason to fight. A reason to protect. A reason to put everything on the line. And it seemed for him, it wasn't his own life that he cared about. Serif didn't spring into action like this until she mentioned that it was Corbel that he'd be protecting.

She nodded again. Fine. One final show and she just might call it a day.

The volley returned and Undyne expertly evaded most of the spears while sending yet more new ones toward the Skeleton followed by a second wave. And a third. And a set of yellows.

"Let's see how he handles this." She muttered, trying to catch her own breath now. Her own stamina was running low now. So the fact that Sans was able to still keep up to this point was commendable.

At first, he was able to keep pace just fine, deflecting a good majority of the spears so they flew off in odd directions and fractured into flecks of light, dissipating from existence, but as this final wave continued with no break, it was obvious that he'd reached his limit. A spear got through and cut into his shoulder. Another hit him in the side and yet another grazed his cheek.

Still, he didn't dodge. Though that's where his strengths lie, he kept his resolve and refused to dodge the attack, still keeping to the premise that Corbel would be endangered if he were to dodge.

When the last round of yellows came, he breathed deeply, using the loaner spear to protect the frontal attacks and his blue magic to protect from the back. But even as he warded off the attack, his blue magic began to flicker and his control over the confiscated spears waned.

He lost the rhythm completely as he missed more and more spears. He was being assaulted from all sides and when he tried to put up a field of blue around himself to catch any incoming spears, it flickered and died before it could be completely summoned.

As more spears made contact, Sans balance suffered until he fell completely to the ground. His body curled in on itself in protection. He had very little HP left. Only two. With just one more hit, he would . . .

"Damn it!" Undyne hissed, rushing forward. It was too late to call off the attack, and if he couldn't fight anymore, if he'd gone past his limit, then he'd be _killed_ if another shot got through.

Undyne stood over Sans, with her own spear drawn. She fell into the timing of the attack with ease, swatting away and deflecting the spears left and right to keep them away from Sans. He'd done enough. He'd proven himself and stood up for himself enough.

But even with her expert training, even though it was her own attack, she wasn't able to block every single spear. From her lesser protected left side, one yellow spear managed to slip through her defences. She quickly fought to right it and send it overhead, but she only managed to tilt it slightly. The spear struck her face. She shrieked as it made contact.

Undyne fell to her knees, her hand pressing hard against her eye in pain.

"Undyne!" Sans called, trying to pull himself up. His strength was almost completely gone, but he had to at least try to reach her. "Undyne, are you okay!?"

"Aaaaah ssshiiit . . ." She hissed, "That's . . . that's not good."

"Wh-what can I do!? How can I . . . I- I can't heal . . .The only . . . The only thing around is the doc . . . I can take you back to the lab! Will that . . . Will that help!? Will you be okay until we get back to the lab!?"

"Yeah, yeah . . ." Undyne grumbled, keeping pressure on the area, "I'm good. There's a medic back at the Guard. I'll talk to them. But what about you? You were hit pretty bad." Undyne turned to regard Sans and check on him. "Are you sure you're . . . HOLY SHIT!"

Undyne scrambled backward, rushing to distance herself. She pulled herself up and back into a standing position, "What is . . . Is that _blood_!?"

Sans pulled himself slowly to his knees and used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe at the stinging part of his face where the spear grazed his cheek. When he pulled it back, he noticed the blood.

"What the . . ." Undyne accused, "What the Hell!? Why are you . . . Skeletons don't . . . _Monsters don't bleed_!"

Sans looked up once again to Undyne who had taken up a defensive stance as she inched closer to him once again with spear in hand as she pointed it directly at his face. She kept her hand pressed firmly over her injured eye.

"Okay, game's up. You definitely are not a Skeleton! That lie ends here. You're not even a _monster_ , are you!? And if you're not a monster, then, what the Hell _are_ you . . . !?"

* * *

Corbel spent almost every afternoon with his mother. After school, and after his mother got back from teaching (now that she had a commute to worry about) he would stop by her hotel room and they would chat for hours. Sometimes, they would take a walk around Hotland. Sometimes they would go out for dinner. It was relaxing for the both of them to be able to hang out together. They had always been each other's constants for as long as Corbel had been alive. They had a bond that could never be severed.

Still, when this particular afternoon came around, Nyala was still a bit nervous. Even the setup was similar to that night. She and her son sat around the small table of her hotel room. They'd gone out to get a bottle of sparkling Moscato and were drinking the wine while they discussed work and school. Corbel was nearly finished with his thesis in order to earn his Master's Degree in Physics and he would be presenting it in just over two months.

"Getting those extra college credits at the lab really helped you out, didn't it?" Nyala beamed in extreme pride, "You are still so young and you're already on the last stretch! My baby's gonna get. his. Maaaster's!" She sang the last bit, doing a little dance in her seat to go with it.

Corbel laughed a little at the show, "Mom, it's not that big of a deal."

"Um, yes it is! Do you have any idea how difficult it is to pursue an upper level degree!? And to intern in something relevant to your field!? And I know you were having your doubts about continuing with Physics as your major, so I just wanted to let you know how _proud_ I am that you stuck with it to this point! I know It couldn't have been easy. Especially after the accident."

Corbel fought to keep a flattered blush down, "Yeah . . . Well, I had some awesome support. Thanks, Mom."

"You're more than welcome, sweetie! And I know your father's proud of you too!"

Corbel hummed to himself, his smile falling just a bit.

"So, have you given any thought to what your next move will be?"

Corbel shrugged, "No, not really . . . I mean, I suppose I kinda always thought that Dad would want me to work with him in the lab full time and, I dunno, take over for him when he's ready to give it up."

"But that isn't what you want to do, is it? Don't think I've forgotten that."

Corbel shrugged, filling his glass again. He topped of his mother's glass as well.

"That's what's expected, though, right?"

Nyala sighed, nodding her thanks. "Maybe so, but you've never followed anyone's expectations. You're always surprising us. Surely you've thought about what you've wanted to do outside of working at the lab."

Corbel hummed, "Well, there was this thing . . ."

"Yes? A thing?"

"But it wasn't very lucrative, so I didn't really follow through with it. So, I was thinking about another thing?"

"Okay . . . Another thing?"

"What if . . . I used my college degree and my training at the lab . . . and my songwriting . . . And I came to work at the school? As a science teacher? Or maybe as an after school thing for any kids who are interested. We could go on field trips and explore and I could use music to help keep things interesting and maybe help the lessons stick . . . And of course, we're gonna need chaperones and parental consent, as well. But doesn't that sound like fun? I know when I was a kid, I always looked forward to those kinds of trips. It would be so cool to be that person for these kids now."

Nyala gasped now, covering her mouth with her free hand.

"Corbel, honey! That's a great idea!" She cheered, "That's an incredible idea! And one that I'm sure the school board will love to be part of! We should make a proposition and present it! That would be amazing to be coworkers, Professor Gaster!"

"Oh . . . Well, thanks." Corbel grinned, "Eh, I dunno, though. Dad seems overwhelmed already at the lab now that I'm not there. I . . . never thought that I had that much influence around that place. I was the intern part timer who could only come during the summer and whenever I didn't have class."

"Well, let me tell you a little something." Nyala said, with a soft smile, "The reason I've been okay with your father coming home late . . . and why it seems he's been spending more and more time at the lab isn't because the workload is too much. He's been finishing the lab work as scheduled with no issues. But he's been spending extra time there ever since the accident trying to make up for it. He's been a mess since then, trying to make sure your Physical Therapy goes well and he's been trying to repair some of the things that were destroyed in the cave-in."

Corbel lowered his glass again after taking a long sip of his bubbling wine. His eyes followed the glass.

"So, he _has_ been staying late because of me." He looked away for a moment, "I'm so sorry, Mom."

"No, don't apologize! I only mean that you shouldn't worry about the progress at the lab and you shouldn't let it hold you back. I'm sure that if you explain the situation to your father, he would understand. And if progress does die around there, then he could put out feelers for new assistants. You should definitely bring the idea up with him."

Corbel kept his eyes lowered as he thought it over. After a moment or two his small smile spread once again.

"I suppose I could . . . But who knows if he's even willing to talk to me again after what happened back at home."

"Sweetie, he's your father. Of course he wants to talk to you. The question is, are you ready to talk to him?"

Corbel shrugged again. "I dunno . . . That last 'talk' kiiinda left a sour taste in my mouth. If I talk to him, will he listen? I think _that's_ the real real question."

Nyala nodded, "Yeah, that is the real real question. And he was in a kind of stubborn mood when I left. But who knows, maybe he's come to his senses."

Nyala took another drink, "Actually, that reminds me." She continued, riding the segue like a wave, "Have you heard anything from Sans? I know you said the two of you had a bit of a falling out that night, but have you had the opportunity to talk it through?"

Corbel hummed, "No . . . I asked him not to contact me. But still, the fact that he hasn't . . . That's gotta mean something, right? He's respecting my boundaries at least."

"Corbel . . . Baby. That's . . . Yeah, it's good that when you drew a line, he didn't cross it. But, I have to say, I'm a bit worried about you two. You should really talk to him too. If you're having problems, it won't do any good to avoid them. You should face them together . . . And I'm also concerned about Sans. He doesn't handle things like these very well."

"What do you mean by that?" Corbel asked, taking his glass in hand again. He was running low. Time for another refill. He reached for the bottle.

"Corbel, have you actually been around Sans when he's gone through a particularly difficult time?"

"Well, I can't really say I have." He answered pouring another glass. He was beginning to feel a bit warm, actually. Maybe after this glass, he'd call it a night. "He normally shuts himself off when he's feeling upset. I've tried to get him to talk to me before, but he says he doesn't want to burden me."

"Well, that does fit." She commented, holding out her glass as well. Corbel filled it once again. They were nearly finished with the bottle. Good timing.

"Sans has a very . . . Self-deprecating view and he has a tendency to inherently attack himself when things go wrong, even if he was, in no way, responsible for whatever that was. After the cave-in, Sans took it especially hard. He shut himself off from everyone and he screamed at himself for, and I'm quoting him here, 'being such a fuck up.' He was convinced that he was solely responsible for what happened to you . . . And really, he didn't get much support from anyone else. Your father didn't exactly help matters."

"And apparently, he had a run-in with Undyne as well." Corbel added, "He didn't go into details, but he seemed pretty upset about that too."

"Well, that does explain things a bit more. When I found him after that, he was curled up in an empty room, literally screaming endlessly. He was scratching at himself and I'm sure that if he could, he would've physically torn himself apart. He said he was sorry he ever came into your life. He said he was sorry for existing. And honestly . . . That really scared me. I thought he might try to . . . If you didn't make it . . . I thought he might try to end things. I talked to him as much as I could, but considering everything that was going on, I couldn't do much. I'm glad it didn't come to that, but it still worries me. That's why I want to check in with him every once in a while. Just to see how he's holding up . . . Especially when something like this happens."

"So, when he said you two were like BFFs now . . . I thought he was just being funny. But that's what he was talking about wasn't it? You two bonded in that moment, didn't you? You listened to him when no one else would."

"I don't know if that's true," Nyala smiled again, tilting her head at a gentle angle, "You actually did a good amount of listening when he came to see you. And I know that you would have been able to talk him down if you'd been able to."

Corbel shook his head giving a deep sigh, "Then, maybe . . . But now, I've gone and pushed him away too . . . Damn it."

"It's not too late, you know." Nyala comforted, "This is the next step in maintaining a relationship. Talking things through. You HAVE to be willing to communicate. Not just vent out your frustrations. Listen to each other and be open with each other."

"You know. It's been almost two weeks and I haven't even spoken to him. But I have to admit . . . it's starting to eat at me a bit. I do miss him. I shouldn't have stayed away so long, especially if he's been hurting this whole time."

Nyala nodded once again. "That's good and I'm sure that's exactly what the two of you need at this point. But before that, there's something serious that the two of us need to discuss. And I don't really know where to begin."

Corbel hesitated, picking up on the more cautious and serious tone her speech had taken on. "Mom, what's wrong? Just tell it to me straight. I can handle it."

"I wonder about that, actually . . . Well, may as well test that theory . . . The thing is, I know you're not going to want to hear this, but please just listen for a minute."

"I'm listening. You don't have to tiptoe around me."

Nyala released a bit of her apprehension and took another long sip of her drink before she continued.

"Your father . . . as tactless as he was about it, had a good point that night. When you look at it from a third party, it's easy to think that you and Sans might be rushing into this a little prematurely. Especially when something like this happens and you fall apart so easily. You have to really think to yourself what the big issue really is. I want you to answer something for me, baby. And try not to think badly of me, please."

Corbel fought off the urge to scoff at the instruction, but when his mother's expression didn't shift in the slightest, he knew she wasn't joking around with him and he instantly sobered down.

"Why would I ever think badly of you, Mom?"

"It's just . . . I know what it feels like to be where you are. And I know how passionate you can get. Promise you'll hear me out?"

Corbel nodded slowly, even going so far as to put his glass down just in case. Across from him, Nyala sighed deeply, setting her own glass down as well. When she looked back to her son, her eyes were set.

"Corbel, honey . . . is this what you really want?"

"What?"

"You have to understand. I will always be here to support you no matter what you choose. But, as your mother, I can't bear to watch you suffer like this. I can't stand to see you in pain . . . I've seen it enough in your life and I . . . I can't take it anymore . . . So, before you go back, I want you to really think about what you're going back to and I want you to be absolutely sure it's what you want to do."

"Mom, what are you saying? Yeah, we hit a rough patch . . . it might be early on, but _all_ relationships hit snags every once in a while. I mean. Look at you and Dad. You can't tell me you two are okay right now. Have you even spoken to him since you've been here? Has he even noticed you're gone?"

"Corbel. I pray that you're not using my relationship with your father as a guideline! There's a lot we need to work out, but I have faith we can because we have a strong bond, stronger than whatever it is we're dealing with. Can you really say the same about your relationship with Sans?"

"Mom . . . ?"

"Do you love him, sweetie?"

Corbel went quiet as he was struck with the question. He had to think for a second. If He and Sans had to go through the stuff his mother and father had been for most of his life, could he confidently say he would stay by his side through all of it, could he honestly say that he'd be willing to, not only put up with it, but to help him through it too. All without losing himself in that scenario.

"I know you've had a crush on him for a long long time, but how do you know if it's more than that? Maybe that's all it was ever meant to be."

"No! Of course not!" Corbel snapped, the heat in his body rising to the surface in a way he hadn't meant. He had to take a long pause in order to compose himself. He promised his mother he'd hear her out without getting upset with her. She was absolutely right. This wasn't anything he wanted to hear . . . especially from her . . .

But it was worth listening to . . . It was something he _needed_ to hear. He needed to think about this from all angles.

After his long pause, he came back to the present to answer his mother.

"I-I mean . . . yes. I do love him. I know when we visited before, things didn't go well at all . . . And I know we . . . We didn't really handle it well either, but there's no doubt in my mind that we can move past it! If Sans really is hurting right now, then I'll have to be there to help him. If he needs someone to listen, then I'll be there. If he falls, then I'll be there to support him."

"That's all good, but what about you? What happens when you're the one who needs the help? Can you say you have that same support? When you call for him, can you say with confidence that he'll be there to answer? Or will he leave you calling endlessly?"

Again, Corbel went silent as he listened to his mother speak. She was describing that night all over again. When he was left behind, calling for Sans. Sans walked away without a word and Corbel called and cried after him with no hope of a response. Sans abandoned him.

He lowered his head as his breath caught. He closed his eyes tightly.

"Sans . . ."

Nyala breathed deeply, reaching out to take her son's hand, stroking his fingers softly.

"Oh, baby . . . I'm sorry. But you know, this is what I mean. You've put so much of yourself into this . . . Is it worth it? Do _you_ think it's worth it? You are the only person who can answer that."

"I . . . I don't . . ."

"Don't answer right now, sweetie. Take your time. Really think about it."

Corbel looked at his hand within his mother's. When he looked up to her, she was wearing a comforting smile as she gripped firmly. He knew she wasn't asking this to be mean or to hurt him, but for some reason, there was a stinging jab that ran straight through him when she asked that. She was worried. She didn't say that straight out, but the fact that she was having this conversation with him and asking about all of the different perspectives on it proved that she wasn't so sure about this decision of his either. She wanted to make absolutely sure that he knew what he was doing and that he was okay with it.

"You're going to be okay, sweetie." She smiled softly, "I know you will. You're my son and you're strong. I've seen you fight and I've seen you triumph! I know you can do this. Just don't forget that no matter what, I'm here too, okay? I'll be cheering for you."

Corbel's grip tightened as well as an almost invisible smile crossed his features.

In the very next second, something shocked him out of the moment. From his pocket, his phone rang and tore his attention away from his mother.

When he looked at the caller ID this time, something inside of him froze and his chest went tight. His eyes widened and his mouth might have fallen open slightly as his nerves took over.

Nyala watched along, reading her son's expressions like a book.

"It's him, isn't it?"

Corbel nodded, but didn't speak, his grip on his phone was trembling.

"Do you . . . want to take that? I can give you the room for a second."

"I-I'm gonna . . . yeah. I'll take it . . . but you stay here. I'll be right back."

Corbel stood slowly, a little nervous about what he was about to do. He let out a long breath, holding the phone in both hands, as he raised the device to the side of his head and answered the call cautiously.

"H-hey . . ." He answered in a near whisper.

"Oh!" The voice on the other end of the line answered, sounding genuinely surprised, "Y-You actually picked up . . . um . . . H-hey, Daydr . . . I-I mean, Corbel."

There was something off about his voice. Corbel couldn't quite place it right away, but it was different than anything he'd heard from him before. This went beyond nervous and beyond apprehension. He sounded . . . scared.

"Sans . . . ? What happened? Are you okay?"

Corbel began to pace, his attention drawn completely into the conversation to the point that he'd completely forgotten to actually leave the room.

From her spot at the table, Nyala listened to the one side of the conversation. At the concern in Corbel's voice, her interest was piqued as well.

"Sans! Sans, slow down. What happened? Yeah . . . No, I'm not . . . Actually, I'm with my mom right now. No! No, Sans. It's okay! No, you're not! Really, it's fine! O-oh . . . Oh, well I . . ."

Corbel seemed to remember where he was and he turned his attention back to his mother. She waved dismissively at him, silently telling him not only to continue without worrying about her, but also to do whatever it was that he needed to do.

"We were actually in the . . . No. Sans, I said it was fine. Look, why don't you come ove . . . oh, really? Well, I guess I could. Y-yeah . . . wait, Sans? What's that supposed to mean!? C'mon Sans, I just . . . Yeah, I'll be there. Sans, wait! Answer me truthfully. Are you okay? Yeah . . . That's what I thought. I'll be right there."

With that, Corbel closed his phone and lowered it from his ear. He didn't put it away, however, but held it tightly in both of his hands instead.

"It must be bad." Nyala commented.

"I've never heard him sound like that before . . ." Corbel answered, his voice soft and distant, "Something is definitely wrong."

"Go on, Baby. It sounds like he really needs you right now."

Corbel stowed his phone away in his pocket and crossed the room once again to give his mother a long stabilizing hug.

"Thanks, Mom." He said softly to her, "Thanks for everything. And maybe when I figure out what's going on with him, I can convince him to come here so you two can talk too."

"Thanks, baby. But I think I'm gonna head home today. I have some things I need to discuss with your father. And really, I think you should talk to him soon too. But right this moment, you've got your own stuff you need to deal with . . . and hey, if I can add something? My two Gs to the situation?"

"Hm? What's that?"

"Sans asked for you. He called you when he needed someone. And when he normally doesn't call _anyone_ , you're the one he wants to see. Take that as you will, but I think that's a pretty good sign."

Corbel hummed as he held his mother. A smile spread across his face.

"I think you're right."


	26. Chapter 26- The Big Picture

**AN: Hello and welcome back to Another Medium!**

 **Well, some good news! There should be no more worry about long absences between chapters anymore! I've recently finished writing the main story and the chapters are all finished (Excluding the epilogue)**

 **So, the big question now is this:**

 **Would you rather have one chapter uploaded at a time until the end of the story? Or upload bombs of about three chapters at a time? Which would be easier to manage? Please let me know.**

 **Until then, Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 **The Big Picture**

Corbel stopped in front of the Wishing Room. This was where Sans wanted to meet. He looked around the area, almost desperately searching for any signs of the other Skeleton.

"Sans?" He called, "Sans, I'm here! Where are you!?"

To his relief, he didn't have to wait much longer after that. There was a slight uneven shuffling and an even softer call from the old wooden frame of the room's entrance behind him.

"Corbel . . . ?" He called, slowly emerging from the shadows like a ghost.

"Sans!"

Corbel whipped around in the direction of the sounds. When he saw him, Sans was standing hunched over with the hood of his jacket raised, his hands in his pockets and his eyes lowered. His shoulders were up to his ears and he looked as if he was trying to keep himself as small as possible.

Corbel went to him immediately, concerned by this familiar posture. Something was really eating away at him. Something had shaken him to the core. The only thing that was different was the hood. He'd only seen him wear the hood up once or twice during times when he was feeling especially shitty.

And when Corbel tried to get close, Sans took a step backward. He was keeping his distance even now. Not only that, but even his breathing seemed different, shorter and more sporadic.

Corbel stopped. What the Hell happened to him?

"Sans . . . ?"

Sans only lifted his eyes slightly, and he still avoided direct eye contact with Corbel.

"You came." Sans muttered quietly, his voice soft and almost expressionless.

"Of course I did! Sans, please, tell me what's wrong!"

"Corbel . . ." Sans replied softly, "Thank you."

Corbel frowned, trying to figure out what was going on. "For what?"

"For . . . Well, literally everything. For finding me, for saving me. For showing me around, for being a Godsend. For putting up with me and all the shit I've put you through. For having my back and for . . . for _everything_."

Sans turned his face away, his eyes closed tightly.

"And I'm so sorry for all of that too. I put you through so much. I've hurt you . . . Irreparably so. I nearly got you _killed_!"

"Sans! Stop that!" Corbel snapped, "We've been through this! You _know_ I don't blame you for that at all! You _know_ that was an accident! Do you need me to remind you of that?"

"But, here's the thing, Corbel. I _keep_ hurting you! I keep fucking everything up! I crushed your heart _and_ your body! I scarred your face! And that night at your parents' house . . . I really _really_ fucked up that night. I can't keep doing this! Not to you! Not to anyone! You don't deserve that . . . I can't do that to you anymore!"

"Sans . . . I forgive you for that night too. Yeah, I was really _really_ upset at the time. That entire day was crap . . . But this isn't about then! You're upset now. Please, talk to me. Don't run away from me again! Let me help you!" Corbel took a deep breath. "Okay, let's take this one thing at a time. You sounded terrible on the phone. Let's start with that. What happened?!"

"Man . . . I will never understand you!" Sans grumbled, just loudly enough to be audible, "Why do you keep letting me close to you!? Why did you even come here today!? If I were you, I wouldn't have . . . It's like you're a friggin masochist or something!"

Sans sighed heavily, taking another step backward with his eyes shut and his head lowered. He let out an acidic chuckle.

"And if you're a masochist, then what does that make me? I mean, I don't _enjoy_ this! I don't _like_ seeing you in pain, yet here we are again! I know, when we . . . when you . . . when we parted ways last time, you said not to call and to stay away from you . . . but I . . . couldn't do that. I couldn't just leave you alone . . . not with the way we left things. I just . . . I wanted to try to at least end this on a more civil note. It's the very least I could do."

Corbel couldn't think of a single thing to say. He was so dumbstruck by the things Sans was saying that he couldn't process how to react to it.

The way he spoke . . . The words he used . . . How he was talking about them in the past tense . . . He was talking about a break up, wasn't he?

He was talking about _their_ break up.

Corbel couldn't stand hearing him talk like that. He chanced a step forward toward Sans with his arm outstretched.

"Sans . . ." He tried, becoming more and more frightened the longer he listened to him speak. "What . . . What are you saying . . . ?"

Sans took a shuddering breath, raising his own hands to cradle his forehead like a sort of visor, blocking him from looking higher than Corbel's shoes. His little ball became even tighter.

"I'm not good for you . . . I'm _terrible_ for you. I can't make you truly happy and I can't promise something like this won't happen again . . . I hate that I keep hurting you . . . I hate that you just keep coming back to me when I don't deserve it . . . I don't deserve _you_!"

"I wish you'd stop saying that!" Corbel bit back, finding his words. "What makes you think that? Who told you you don't? And who are _they_ to speak for me!?"

Corbel took yet another step forward, holding his hand out for Sans. With every step, Sans took another backward until he ran into the wall. They'd reentered the Wishing Room where they were enveloped in darkness. All around them, tiny glowing stones twinkled like stars.

But neither of them paid any attention to the stars or the darkness. Corbel still tried forward and even though he was trapped against the wall, Sans pressed himself against it, as if trying to phase through it.

Corbel reached forward, gently touching Sans' cheek with the tips of his fingers. He'd noticed something wrong the moment Sans showed himself. But now that he was so close and he could finally get a good look, he knew for certain that his face was bruised. He was hurt! Even in the darkness, Corbel could see just how dark that bruising was. It took a lot to bruise a bone and there was no way Sans would be able to do this to himself.

"Who told you you don't deserve to be happy too?" Corbel pushed, his voice gaining a furious edge to it, "Were they the ones who did this to you!?"

Sans hissed at the touch. It was still fresh.

Corbel very nearly growled. "It was Undyne again, wasn't it . . . ?"

Sans didn't answer, but as Corbel brushed his cheek, he let his eyes close.

"God fucking damn it!" Corbel fumed in a dark whisper, "This is going way _way_ too far! Who the Hell does she think she is!? There's no excuse! She can't do this to you!"

"We both got pretty messed up," Sans finally answered, his voice still low. "She . . . S-she got the worse end of it, I think."

"Good!" Corbel nodded, "It's about time she saw the consequences of her actions!"

"N-no . . . I think she may have . . . She may have been really hurt. She was holding her eye when she left. She had to run off to the medic to get it looked at."

Corbel silenced. His eyes widened. _Undyne_ leaving a _battle_ to go ask for _help_!? The thought of that happening would have been laughable in just about any other scenario. He could barely understand all of those words in that order as a complete sentence. Undyne _never_ backed down from a fight and she _never_ asked for help from anyone! So for this battle between them to force her to do _both_ was an incredible thought.

Corbel scoffed, turning his eyes toward the ground.

"Well, really it serves her right." He muttered in a voice just loud enough for the two of them to hear. "And let me guess, she coerced you into fighting when you repeatedly told her you didn't want to. She still forced you into it. And in the end you needed to take drastic measures in order to get her to stop."

He didn't ask it as a question. This was the voice of experience. He knew Undyne and her tactics. He'd lived them and he'd gone through it too.

Corbel released a very long breath as he fought to put a cap on his frustration, "I'm sorry, Sans."

At the apology, Sans snapped his head up to finally look directly at Corbel.

"Wait, what!? Why are _you_ apologizing!?"

"I should have talked to her sooner. I . . . I could have prevented this! I should have told her to back down. I should have protected you from her! I . . . I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Sans shook his head slowly, carefully, as if trying to avoid agitating a setting stiffness.

"I have a feeling this would've happened either way. She's had it out for me for a long time. If not now, then eventually, we were gonna fight."

Corbel gave a terse hum.

"Well, you said she went to seek medical attention," He began again, putting a cap on his frustration and letting out a long calming breath, "So at least I know she's taken care of for now. I'll worry about her later. Right now, let's focus on you."

He let his magic flow into his left hand. It took significantly more work than he normally used in order to get magic to flow through his prosthetic fingers, but after expending that effort, they began to glow a soft green. He raised them again to Sans' cheek.

Immediately, Sans drew back when he saw.

"Sans, please. At least let me heal you up."

Corbel returned to brushing Sans' cheek lightly with his thumb. At first, it seemed as if Sans was against receiving treatment from Corbel. Within moments, however, he closed his eyes once again to the gentle massage, the pain dulling as his face went numb. That numb feeling soon gave way to warmth and he even leaned into the touch like a cat, finally giving in to the affectionate touches of its owner.

It was in that moment that Corbel leaned in completely, pressing a soft kiss to Sans' perpetual smile and taking him completely by surprise. Sans drew in a sharp breath and his eyes opened once again. He almost pulled away, and he would have if not for the comforting touch of Corbel's fingers.

"I missed you so much." The younger Skeleton whispered, "I'm sorry I let things get this out of hand."

Sans shook his head again, letting himself relax into the comfort Corbel offered, "I shouldn't have walked away." He answered in a matching tone.

"I shouldn't have let you go."

"None of what happened was your fault, Corbel."

Corbel didn't answer right away, but continued to stroke softly at Sans' face and his neck.

"You wouldn't have gotten so beat up if I was there with you . . . where else are you hurt, Sans? I'll heal you."

Corbel's hand traveled to Sans' sternum where it lay flat against his chest. Both of Sans' hands reflexively flew up to grab onto Corbel's.

"I-I'm okay." Sans tried to convince the younger of the two.

Corbel's eyes narrowed and his expression fell at the blatant lie. Fine, if he wasn't going to tell him the truth, he could always CHECK him and find out for himself.

"Oh yeah, Mr . . ."

Corbel's eyes widened and his mouth fell open when he saw. His eyes darted from the numbers of Sans' stats to his defeated expression.

"3 HP . . . ?" Corbel questioned voicelessly. How was it that he was so low _after_ he'd healed him a bit?

Sans sighed deeply and looked away. His grip seemed to tighten around Corbel's as he tried to push it away from his chest.

"Sans!" Corbel pressed, "Please, just tell me what's going on! What the heck happened when you fought Undyne!?"

"That's not important." Sans muttered.

"How is _this_ not important!?" Corbel demanded, "You could have been _killed_ fighting her like this!"

Corbel reached out, with his other hand, determined to get to the bottom of this, "Is it your bones!? Did Undyne break any!? You were limping before, favoring your left side, holding your chest. Let me see your ribs!"

He grabbed at the hem of Sans' shirt, only to be stopped once again by his lightning grip.

"No, Stop!"

"Sans, I have to see if I'm going to heal them."

"Please, Corbel! Just drop it!"

It was the unfamiliar stern tone in Sans' voice that caught Corbel off-guard and made him halt in his movements. For some reason, he really didn't want Corbel anywhere near his chest. Really, that just convinced Corbel more that he should try to heal him. But Sans was serious about it and Corbel wanted to respect Sans' wishes. He'd done the same when Corbel drew a line.

Corbel retracted his hands and the green glow died down as he turned his eyes away. He held both hands up in surrender as he took a step backward to give Sans space.

Sans immediately reached out again and took both of Corbel's hands, lowering them to hold in front of him.

"Don't look like that." Sans breathed, "It's not that I don't . . . I just . . . I can't let you . . ."

Again, Corbel hesitated as he focused on Sans. The grip around his hands grew tighter, almost desperate as if Sans was trying to hold onto something stable.

"You're still not ready to let me in." Corbel answered for him, "It's okay. I understand."

"No . . ." Sans contested, "Well . . . Ye- no . . . No! I want to! There's something I have to . . . A-And you're the only one I _can_ tell. I . . . I want to tell you, but I . . . !"

Corbel winced as Sans' grip turned into a vice. Up to this point, Corbel was only nervous to hear what Sans had to say. The reason why he'd called him. The way his voice sounded when he came close to the real subject. But this . . . The way he couldn't even complete his thoughts . . . The grip Sans had on his hands now . . . The tone in his voice conveyed an even deeper fear. Sans was absolutely terrified to talk to Corbel about this. He'd never seen Sans so scared before.

"Sans . . ." Corbel tried again softly, trying to switch and be that support that he needed, "You really don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Not if you're not ready. No one's forcing you."

"A-actually . . ." Sans stammered, "I do have to . . . if I don't, then . . . Well, I'm sure you're gonna find out either way . . . and well . . . I just- I'd . . . just rather you heard it from me."

"Sans . . . ?" Corbel asked slowly, utterly confused and apprehensive once again, "What's going on . . . ?"

Sans sighed . . . Here we go again. Primed up and ready to hurt Corbel all over again. And this time was probably going to be worse than any of the previous times . . .

"Corbel . . . we need to talk."

* * *

Sans led him by the hand through the Wishing Room and through the dark halls beyond. All around, the "stars" surrounded them, lighting their way along with the gentle blue glow of the Echo Flowers lining the walkways.

When Corbel asked where they were going, Sans remained silent and just kept walking. When Corbel asked why they couldn't just talk normally, Sans pointed to those glowing flowers, but otherwise stayed quiet.

From then on, Corbel followed in silence, a million thoughts running through his skull and bouncing around when they became trapped. What was this all about? Why did Sans seem so nervous about it. No, nervous was nowhere near the right word. He was paranoid. Keeping secrets from _flowers_!? Surely whatever it was he wanted to talk about wasn't so damning that the echo flowers would be _that_ big of a deal.

Right . . . ?

They walked further and further through the caverns until the lights began to dim and only the stars were visible. The flowers stopped and the sound of water replaced them. They were headed toward the pier!

If Sans really wanted a place with no distractions and no other listening ears, the pier would be the perfect place for it.

As they continued, even the stars blinked out and the area was ominously quiet. They walked through the tall grass and beyond the stone columns with only the sounds of their feet echoing as they passed over the wooden walkway. Surely, they'd gone far enough, hadn't they?

Still, they kept going until even the columns stopped and the pier came to a dead end. It was here that Sans finally released Corbel's hand. He did not face Corbel, make eye contact, or address him at all. He took a few more steps forward so he was standing at the very edge of the pier, staring outward into the vast nothing before him. He was collecting himself.

Corbel's brows furrowed as he watched. He wanted to go to him and take his hand, ask him what was wrong and how he could help. But there was a wall there. Something that had always been there, surrounding him like a fortress, strong and impenetrable. Even now, he could feel that barrier as if it were solid brick separating the two of them. It kept him rooted to his spot, watching Sans from behind.

His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, wanting to reach out.

Minutes passed and throughout its course, Corbel watched as Sans fought with himself, letting out long breaths as he tried to calm his nerves. Eventually, his form shuddered and his arms wrapped around himself as he dropped into a tight ball, his knees up to his chest.

That did it. Brick wall be damned! Corbel broke away from his spot and rushed directly toward Sans' form. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around him. Sans was shaking so much that it was a wonder he didn't fall into the water. Corbel didn't speak and he didn't ask questions, but still, he wanted his partner to know that he could rely on him no matter what. So that's what he did. As the brick wall around Sans began to crack and crumble, Corbel stayed by his side and held him while he fought for control over his own body.

He used his spot to guide Sans to a sitting position and bring him in close while he worked through his troubles.

Sans stayed by Corbel, taking deeper and deeper breaths as he hid his face from view. He tried to hide it, but the stream of tears didn't escape Corbel's notice. Whatever this was, to have this kind of affect on Sans . . . it must have been something huge. Corbel had never seen Sans this upset about anything. He had no idea what he was supposed to do or say to help him so he just stayed beside Sans and let him get everything that he needed to out of his system.

After a long while, Sans finally began to get a handle on himself. His breathing became more stable and he started to come out of the tight ball he was in. He was even able to finally pull away from Corbel's side to compose himself.

A few more breaths and a quick wipe at his eyes, and Sans finally spoke with a quiet broken voice.

"I-I'm sorry." He breathed, "I'm really sorry . . . I thought I was ready . . . I didn't think that . . ."

"It's okay, Sans."Corbel answered in a voice just as soft, "Never apologize for the way you feel. After all, you've done the same for me before. So, it's okay."

"No . . ." Sans continued, "It's really not . . . It isn't okay at all."

There was a little pause between the two of them. Sans took a few more breaths.

"Corbel . . ." He began slowly, ". . . God, this difficult . . . I-I don't even know where to start . . ."

"Take your time. We have plenty."

Sans gave a scoffing laugh, "Right . . . of course we do . . . But I . . . What I have to tell you is . . . life changing and if I'm being honest . . . it scares the absolute shit out of me . . ."

Again, Sans paused.

"Let me just start by saying that you've been absolutely amazing and incredibly wonderful. I just . . . I feel like such a sack of elephant shit for what I've done to you . . . for what I'm _doing_ to you. You don't deserve this. You don't deserve me . . . you . . . you deserve _so_ much better than what I have to give you . . . I can't-"

Corbel huffed, shaking his head. "I can't believe you _still_ don't get it." Corbel interjected, "Look, Sans. I . . . I love you . . . I have since forever. You and I have been through _Hell_ and back and we're still standing. And through it all, _I still love you._ Believe me, there's nothing you can tell me that's gonna change the way I feel about you. No matter what."

Sans lowered his head once again and let out yet another sigh, "I wonder about that."

Corbel had to admit, he was getting more nervous. What the heck was Sans struggling with that had him _this_ worried . . . and to the point that he was even beginning to doubt Corbel's resolve too?

". . . why don't you start from the top?"

Sans took a few more deep breaths. His eyes closed as he centered himself.

"Corbel . . . I-I . . . I've been lying to you."

The space between them went silent once again. There was only the quiet sound of water shifting around the pier beneath them. And that sound was completely ignored. Muffled by the weight of those words.

Corbel was stricken just about speechless as he processed the confession.

"I called you out here today to set things straight. I . . . I-I gotta come clean."

"Sans . . . What are you-?"

"That's . . . not my name."

Corbel frowned. Sans never had an issue with him calling him that before . . .

"Wha . . . But then . . . Why? Was your real name too embarrassing . . . ?" Corbel chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, "I mean have you _met_ my dad? Be grateful you don't have a name like Wingdings."

Despite his efforts, Sans remained sullen.

"No . . . I just . . . I-I can't- I can't tell you my real name. I'm not allowed. But that's not all. I've lied about . . . everything."

Corbel's weak attempt to lighten the mood was abandoned and immediately replaced once again by quiet confusion and apprehension. "W-what's 'everything'?" He asked softly, "A-and what do you mean 'not allowed' . . . ?"

"I mean every time I try . . . I can't say it. It's . . . It's actually part of a curse. All of this . . ." He gestured to himself, indicating his entire body. "It's all a curse. I'm cursed."

Corbel went quiet again as he tried to see what he could put together from what Sans . . . or not-Sans was saying.

"I . . ." Sans hesitated once again, his breath catching before kickstarting into high gear, "I-I'm . . . I'm not a Skeleton, Corbel . . . I lied to you . . . I lied to everyone. I'm sorry . . . I'm so _so_ sorry."

Corbel turned his head and looked downward off of the pier into the inky black water below them. Everything was so quiet and so still, it didn't feel real. The longer he looked, the less _he_ felt real. This wasn't real.

"I'm dreaming again, aren't I? That's what this is, isn't it?" It had been quite a while since he'd had an episode where he couldn't tell the difference, but this . . . there was no way this was real. Was there?

Sans sighed heavily, "I'm afraid not . . . For once, I wish you were. That way, this wouldn't be so difficult."

"I don't believe you." Corbel answered solidly, "I don't believe anything you're saying. This . . . this is a dream. It has to be. This is crazy! It _has_ to be a dream . . ."

Sans looked to Corbel who was grabbing tightly at his knees, his fists trembling slightly.

"How can I prove this isn't a dream?"

Corbel knew the answer right away. He had a plan set up just in case he ever found himself in this situation.

"Tell me something from our shared past. Tell me something we both experienced, but make up one detail. If I can catch the inconsistency, I'll believe you when you say this isn't a dream."

Sans hummed, thinking it over. It was kind of an odd request, but he understood. In his own dreams, he would often just agree with whatever memory someone else suggested. Perhaps, the same was true for Corbel . . . Either way, if it helped to convince him, he'd do it.

"The day before your sixteenth birthday, you were working in the lab, running maintenance tests on the CORE and you found someone inside."

Corbel nodded, "True so far."

"That person was me. I was in a really bad spot. I was dying. You saved my life."

". . . True."

"You cooled me down and we walked out of the CORE together."

". . . False . . ." Corbel said slowly, "That's . . . not true. You passed out and I had to call Dad for help. He used his quick travel and sent us home."

Corbel breathed deeply and turned his eyes to the knees of the person sitting beside him.

"I'm not dreaming then . . . ?"

Sans shook his head and even though Corbel didn't look directly at him, he recognized the gesture.

"You're . . . not a Skeleton . . . ?"

Sans shook his head again, stiffening.

"Are you . . . ?" Corbel began to ask, but halfway, he wondered if it was rude to ask something like that straight up. "What kind of Monster are you . . . ?"

Sans breathed heavily, shaking his head.

Corbel stiffened as well. It was all starting to click into place for him. Why Sans would never talk about his past. His adamant behavior when it came to the little girl they found. How hard he fought to defend her. Even the strange little things he would say every once in a while.

"A-are you . . . are you . . . ?"

"I was born human . . . I . . . I am a human."

Corbel froze completely for several moments, but didn't respond. He tried to keep his breath even in order to keep himself from hyperventilating. He tried to remain calm.

"Please, Corbel . . ." Sans pleaded after the awkward pause got to be too much for him, "Say something. This silence is crushing . . ."

"A . . . A _h-human_ , huh . . . ?" Corbel stammered, "W-well, that explains why you didn't want the echo flowers to hear . . . W-wouldn't want _that_ information being spread around."

Sans released a long steadying breath. Corbel was freaking out, even despite his efforts to remain calm while he was with Sans. To his credit, he was handling the bombshell better than he thought he would. He didn't immediately pull away or run for it or call the guard. He was trying to remain calm and continue their conversation. He even made a bit of an awkward joke to help ease them both.

"H-how come you never told me before th-that you were a-a human? Heh . . . Kind of a big thing to keep from your . . . your partner . . . not to mention your . . . your boyfriend."

Sans smiled sheepishly to himself. The fact that Corbel still used that word, sending a certain spark through him. It was still too soon to really know for sure, but maybe he could still remain hopeful? But even more than that, this entire conversation seemed very familiar to him . . . He'd had almost this exact same conversation with Ava when she found out he was a mage.

"Well," He began. Even his answer was the same, "do you think that's really something I'd go walking around waving on a banner? Especially around here? I know how the general Monster population feels about humans . . . I've witnessed it first hand. And . . . I know what humans did to Monsters . . . I've witnessed that first hand too. I didn't want you to see me like that."

"You- you didn't have to go around waving it on a banner." Corbel replied softly, "But you could have at least told me . . . We've been through so much together . . . You could've trusted me with this, too, couldn't you?"

"It wasn't a matter of whether or not I trusted you . . . You were my best friend, Corbel . . . You _are_ my best friend, but if I'd come to you about this before . . . I definitely would have lost you."

As Sans answered, he kept his eyes lowered. "When we went into the ruins . . . When we found Alia. You were so against helping her. You called her your enemy before you even saw her, all because of what she was. Because she was human . . . There's no way I could've told you."

Corbel groaned. Sans did have a point. If he'd been in the same situation after hearing his best friend say something like that about his entire species, he would've been less-than-forthcoming with that info as well.

"If I'd known . . . I wouldn't have said that. I thought I'd never met a human before. If I'd known that _you_ were . . . Of course I wouldn't have . . ."

"But those were your candid thoughts. That's how you really felt when faced with a real legit flesh-and-blood human. And in that moment, I knew where I stood and I knew I had to keep my secret . . . I'm your enemy, Corbel."

"You're _NOT_ my enemy, Sans!" Corbel retaliated immediately, "I-I mean . . . um . . . Man, I don't even know what to call you anymore . . . To think that after all this time . . . I don't even know your name . . ." He whispered more to himself than to the other.

The more he thought about it, however, the more his face fell. All of his thoughts and all of his memories were swirling together and, like a puzzle piece that had been missing the entire time, the image those memories created was altered with the addition of this new information. In every encounter, involving Sans, the added element "human" was added and the entire picture was changed.

"Sans . . . Is there anything about you that was true . . . ? Who did I fall in love with?"

Sans looked sidelong at Corbel with a solemn expression. His hands tightened around each other in his lap as he leaned forward over the edge of the pier. A moment later, a tiny smile pulled and he even chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?" Corbel groaned, failing to see the humor.

"Actually, a lot of it was true." Sans answered, "You already know _who_ I am. Just not _what_ I am. There's a lot I haven't told you yet, but you know already know the most important things. Those times we had together. When we worked in the lab. When we hung out together in our free time. When we slept over at each others' places. When we went out for your birthday and you got completely wasted. When we kissed in the snow. None of that was fabricated. It was all real. And it was all really me."

Corbel lifted his eyes slightly, something in his chest catching when Sans spoke. All of those fantastic memories . . . The way he felt when he recalled them . . . It was still the same feeling even with the added "human" element. It was as if Corbel knew they were real because Sans could still recall them and breathe life into those feelings again . . . Not only were they were real, but they were genuine.

He looked upward even more to where Sans was blushing slightly as he watched the water.

That really was still him, wasn't it? And somewhere in there, there was a human . . . Weird.

The humonster's smile was soft as he continued. "I don't want there to be any more secrets between us, Corbel. I want to tell you everything. I want to tell you who I really am. Why I'm here. How I got here and what I'm doing to help. Will you hear me out? I promise, I'll answer all of your questions."

Corbel watched Sans closely, looking for anything that suggested this person was any different than the person he met and fell in love with. It was such a strange concept that he needed to wrap his mind around. But for some reason, he couldn't quite get his mind to wrap.

Maybe if he listened to Sans' story, it would help.

Corbel nodded his answer.

Sans nodded as well, his smile spreading, "My name is," He breathed a few times, preparing himself for what was about to happen as if he was trying to brace for an imminent impact, "Sans the Skeleton. My name is . . . Saaans . . ." He groaned, "I'm sorry, I still can't tell you my real name. Heh, I thought telling you _what_ I was would, I dunno, help that somehow . . . ? But, as you can see, I'm physically unable to say my own name. Part of this whole curse deal that I'm under. I'm 22. I'll be 23 in February. February 4th. And I love me a good burger! I used to have dark hair that never did what I wanted it to. I used to have dark blueish-greyish eyes. And when I look down at my hands, I can still see my skin. I'm not real pale, but I'm not real dark either . . . Somewhere in between . . . ? My tan's gone though . . .

"It was true that I don't have any family. Haven't for a long time. I've been on my own since I was 13. But I've always found ways of getting by. Oh, and Ava's real too, by the way. She and I were a thing for a while, but we had a . . . falling out. When I hid the fact that I could do magic from her . . . She didn't take it well and she left. The day after that, I moved to Ebott where I was about to start college at the university there. That was true too. I was gonna be a Physics and Astronomy major and I'd gotten an early admission. I had a dorm room . . . my first actual real place in years! Ever since my mom . . .

"Anyway, that's where I was when I was cornered by a bunch of human jerks. I decided to stand up to a dude who'd been messing with me and Ava for most of our lives . . . and I used my magic to do it . . . Most humans don't think very highly of those of us who are Mages, so when I used my blue magic on them . . . I became public enemy #1. Anyway, dude told his older brother about it and he and his henchmen ganged up on me and beat me. They put a curse on me and threw me into the mountain to die. That's where I saw those other humans, the cops who wanted to make a deal . . . and that deal . . . I shouldn't'a done it. It was a lie anyway."

"What was the deal?" Corbel asked quietly, "You mentioned it to Alia . . . but you went quiet about it after you looked at me. Why?"

Sans went quiet for a moment, trying to think of the best way to answer. No secrets. That's what he said. And if there weren't going to be any more secrets between them, then he'd have to be honest about that as well.

"They told me there were these random earthquakes happening all around Ebott." Sans explained, "Those cops wanted to know why. When they saw me, a monster claiming to be human, they thought that maybe there was a correlation or something . . . Maybe the monsters were trying to dig their way up to the surface or something . . . I dunno. They told me that they'd help me out if I 'proved my humanity' and got info for them. So I searched for the source of the earthquakes."

"The CORE . . ." Corbel breathed in shock. He remembered in the creation of the Core, there were some tests that didn't go quite as his father had been hoping . . . but that was before Corbel started working at the lab, before his father stabilized it.

Sans nodded. "That's when I learned about the Doc and the work he was doing to create power using thermal energy. It was an incredible concept! Nothing short of amazing! But when I returned with the results of my search, I found those same guys had rigged the cave to blow! They didn't care about the earthquakes and they didn't believe me when I said I was human. They just wanted time to set up the trap so they could kill me and make sure the monsters couldn't escape. They caused a cave-in . . . and I was caught in it, nearly crushed by the mountain. I used blue magic as a forcefield to absorb most of the shock, but I was still pretty banged up . . . not to mention I was still recovering from that fight with Burl and his lackeys."

Corbel looked again toward Sans. Caught in a cave-in after falling from the surface and being trapped in the Underground. His story shared so many common elements with Alia's, it was no wonder the two of them bonded so quickly. Not to mention she was the first human he'd seen since being trapped here himself. That's why he wanted so badly to save the girl and protect her. And even why Sans was so broken up when they'd been caught in the cave-in back in the Ruins. He'd gone through it once before, but now there were other people involved and he felt responsible for putting them in the same situation. And then when Corbel really was crushed by the mountain . . .

Corbel nodded his response. It all made so much more sense . . .

"After that was when I met the Vegitoid and the Froggit who sent me to go find your dad. They saw me as a Skeleton too and thought it would be good for me to find other Skeletons. I didn't argue. There was no real hope of escaping any time soon and I figured, if I could blend in until I could help break that stupid barrier and get out, then that would probably be the best course of action.

"It was the Frog and the Carrot who gave me the name 'Comic Sans Serif,' actually. But they thought it was because I bonked my head and forgot who I was . . . they didn't know that I didn't have the slightest clue what I was doing. I followed their directions and wound up in the CORE and that's where I met you. From then on, I've been living here under the name Sans. A human under a spell to look like a monster to everyone but himself. I think Burl was looking to doom me . . . but really, the 'curse' ended up saving my skin . . . so to speak. Without it, I wouldn't be here now."

Corbel hummed, slightly amused at the joke, but serious enough not to laugh.

"I've been putting a lot of my life on the back burner since then because . . . Well, I guess there was a part of me that might have been naively hoping that I could help break the barrier and lift this curse so I can go back to my other life . . . But the longer I stay here . . . The longer I spend with you . . . The less I want to go back. Even if we _can_ break the barrier, I've got nothing to go back to anymore. My whole life is here . . . With you."

Corbel stayed quiet for a long time after Sans finished speaking, taking the entire story in and trying to process it in a way that made sense.

"You had an entire life before you fell." He said softly, "Are you saying that you've given up on that life . . . ?"

Sans shrugged, "I wouldn't say I 'gave up on it' But going back isn't my top priority anymore. That's for sure."

" . . . Is that why you decided to finally give me a chance?"

Sans silenced for a moment as he absorbed Corbel's implication. He let out a long breath, thinking about how this must've seemed from Corbel's point of view.

"When you say it like that . . ."

"Don't get me wrong." The younger of the two continued, his tone just a tiny bit more joyous than before, though his expression remained low. "I'm thrilled you finally said yes."

"But . . ."

Corbel shot a glance to his side where Sans was watching him with a worried look.

"I do love you, Sans . . . That feeling hasn't changed even now . . . I mean, I've loved you for a long time . . . And I really wanna believe you love me too, but learning all this, I can't help but feel like I'm just . . . I'm a replacement, you know? Like I'm not your first choice, but I'll do. I feel like if there was a way to break the barrier today and you were able to go back . . . I'd be the one put on the back burner. I wouldn't see you again."

"There's no way that would ever happen." Sans protested, "You're extremely important to me, Corbel. The best thing that's ever happened to me and . . . well, I hope you don't think I was lying to you when I said I loved you. I could never lie about something like that. I know . . . it might be difficult to trust me right now after everything that's come to light. But I hope you can forgive me and maybe I can earn your trust again . . ."

In the smallest movement, Sans reached out to his side toward Corbel and set his hand on the wooden platform between them. In the next few moments, Sans extended the gesture to reach Corbel's knee.

"I'm so sorry." Sans sighed deeply, "You deserve so much better than someone like me making you feel something like that. You should never feel that way . . . And I'm really sorry you do . . . That means I've completely failed you as your boyfriend. I guess I really am no good for you, Corbel . . . not at all. Not as I am now . . ."

Corbel drew in a sharp breath. He was saying those things again . . . like he was going to break up with him. Like he was cutting him off.

" . . . But I want to be." He continued. And it was the continuation that snapped Corbel's attention once again. "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. I want you to be able to live your life the way you want to! That's the life I want for you. And I want to be that freedom for you!

"I can't promise the future, but I can promise that I'll try to be better. I do love you Corbel. I never lied about that. And that's why I wanted to come clean to you. I don't want there to be any more secrets between us. I'm trusting you now with my biggest secret ever: my humanity . . . and I know it's weird . . . And I know that it changes everything for you, but I think . . . No, I _know_ we can make this work. That is . . . If you still want to . . . ?"

Corbel took Sans' hand and removed it from his knee, but only to allow him room to close the distance between them. He kept hold of Sans' hand and tightened his grip.

"We make a very unconventional couple, don't we? A Skeleton monster and a human . . . "

Sans' expression widened in shock. Corbel . . . was giving him yet another chance!? After everything they've gone through. After everything he'd suffered at his hands? Even after he learned the truth about him!? Even after he learned that they weren't even the same _species_!?

"This is . . . Wh-why?" Sans stammered, unable to fully grasp what was going on. "Corbel. You are . . . Are you sure!? I mean . . . really!?"

"Yeah, really. I said I love you, Sans. I don't know what _you_ think love is, but to me, it means being willing to work through the hard times, through changes and shifts. It means being understanding and accepting and willing to adapt. It means taking the hard, and looking toward the future together, no matter what. I want that kind of love. We're not perfect and we'll never _be_ perfect, but we're willing to give each other our all. That means more than anything to me. So . . . No, I don't ask for perfection. I don't want perfection. I want _you_. I want all of you. Everything you are. And I'll give you all of me. That's what I want."

Sans was dumbstruck by the speech and before he knew, his face was flooded with heat. He hadn't been expecting that.

He lifted their hands, bringing them up to kiss the tips of Corbel's fingers.

"I think I can do that. From here on out, no more holding back. No more secrets. You'll have my all."

Corbel's face flooded as well, "You promise?"

Sans hummed, a bit of his smile pulling, "I promise."

The two sat in silence once again, but this time, the silence was calm. Now that everything was out in the open, there was no tension and they both felt at ease.

Corbel noted the absolutely serene vibe that Sans was giving was different than anything he'd ever felt from him. The brick wall was starting to fall and Sans could finally begin to free himself from the rubble. It would take a while to be completely rid of it and Corbel knew that he would still be carrying around some of that weight for quite some time after that, but he believed in Sans with everything he had. He had absolute faith that Sans would be able to grow stronger from this. And Corbel would be right there with him in case he needed someone to help him.

From his side, Sans let out another short chuckle as a thought came to mind. "I thought for sure that once you knew the truth about me, you'd leave and I would be alone again. I'd already lost your trust before and piling this on top of that . . . I wasn't sure what you would do . . . that's one of the two main reasons I was so worried about telling you."

"And the other reason . . . ?" Corbel prodded.

"Well . . . You know that I ran into Undyne, yeah?"

"Yeeeeeaaaah . . . ?" Corbel answered slowly. That's right, He had her to deal with too. "What happened?"

"Well, we fought . . . And we were both kinda messed up by the end of it. And . . . Well, Undyne saw something she shouldn't have."

Corbel frowned in confusion. "What did she see?"

"Well despite how I look, I'm still human . . . And I still bleed. When I was knocked down, she saw the blood and was understandably freaked out."

Corbel nodded, "That does make sense . . . But Sans. Is she . . . Are we going to have to worry about her? Does she know?"

"She has an idea . . . And she doubts me big time, but I don't think she knows for sure. I'll just . . . Have to be super careful around her. Or just try to avoid her."

Corbel looked back out toward the black abyss before them. How was he going to approach Undyne now . . . ? When she set her sights on something, she was relentless. And if she had Sans in her crosshairs now, she would most likely hound him even more. He had to talk to her. He had to find some way to distract her . . . Or at least get her to lay off of Sans.

"Man . . ." Sans sighed, his smile returning as he released Corbel's hand and leaned backward on the pier.

"Hm?"

"I still can't believe how well you're taking this, that's all. There's absolutely no reason for you to believe me . . . and after what happened last time . . . I thought for sure that you were gonna push me away and that would be it. I thought . . ." Sans closed his eyes and completely laid back on the pier.

Corbel turned again to look back to Sans with just enough time to see as he laid flat on his back.

"I'm so glad you're still here . . ." Sans breathed placing an arm over his eyes, "Thank you, Corbel."

The younger leaned back as well, keeping himself up on his elbow. As he reached out and shifted Sans' arm from his eyes, he caught the few tears that were left. He didn't pay them any mind and he didn't call attention to them.

"Did you honestly think so little of me that I wouldn't hear you out? We're partners, remember?"

Sans' smile remained small as he regarded Corbel.

"I dunno. That's sorta how it's always worked out for me before. Why should this time be any different?"

"I'm sorry." Corbel answered, leaning down even more to lie completely on his side, his head resting on his arm like a pillow. "Well, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. I'm pretty sure I've told you that before, haven't I?"

"Yeah, you did. Thanks."

Again, Sans seemed to calm as he shoved both hands into the pockets of his jacket. His smile became a natural soft feature as he stared upward into nothing.

"You know . . ." Corbel began. "Now that I think about it, I think part of me kinda knew already. I mean, there's no way I _actually_ knew but I think that the signs were always there."

"Really?" Sans asked in disbelief, "You're saying my acting is sub par? How so?"

Corbel shrugged, "Nothing huge. Your acting is actually pretty good. Good enough to fool me and I'm an actual Skeleton! But there were little things here and there that didn't really make sense. References to experiences like sunsets, or tans, or beaches that most of us have only seen in books or heard about from people who were there before we were sealed. Sayings that only make sense now that I know for certain. And just . . . for someone who supposedly has never seen the surface, you really seemed to know quite a bit about it. I was always fascinated by how much you knew."

"Heh, I guess I should've dialed it back a bit. It does sound pretty obvious when you list it out like that. I could probably explain away the sunset, but how could I overlook the _beach_!?"

Corbel actually let out a bit of a laugh at that. "Lucky for you, you were only talking to me at the time and I only just put it together now. But now that I do know, maybe I can help you out. Help you blend in even more. Make you even less conspicuous. I mean, you've been doing really well on your own, but a little extra help from a pro could never hurt, right?"

Sans turned his head to look at Corbel with surprise, "Really!? You'd be willing to do that for me? Be my Monster coach?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

Sans halted for a moment, his body becoming stiff as he retracted in on himself. "Oh . . . well, I just thought that . . . It would be too . . . Maybe I would be too much of a hassle."

Corbel's face fell for a moment.

"You're not used to accepting help from anyone, are you?" He's asked, less of a question and more of a realization, "I saw it when we first met and you turned my parents down when they offered you a place to stay. I saw it even more over the years. You joke about it and try to play it off, but it really is an issue for you, isn't it?"

Sans shrugged, but stayed quiet.

"That's what I thought. I've actually been thinking about that a lot lately." Corbel admitted.

"Really?"

"You said you've been on your own since you were 13. Since then, it seems as if you haven't had the luxury of having people around to give you a helping hand . . . Or if you have, you've been reluctant to accept. I don't want to put words in your mouth or anything, but maybe, you're like I am and you've got this thing where you don't want to take pity from anyone. Like you want to prove that you can stand on your own two feet and make it through without relying on the kindness of others."

"Woah . . ." Sans sighed as he listened. He had to swallow before he spoke again, and when he did, his voice gave out on him for a second before he cleared it. "Kinda nailed it right on the head, there."

Corbel nodded slowly with a bit of a smile. "Heh, I can say I know how that feels. And maybe there's a bit of pride that goes along with that. I get it. I can respect that.

"But here's the thing. That kinda life seems like it'd get really lonely too. And that part, I don't have any experience in . . . When things go wrong . . . I've got a whole support system going for me. I've got my parents and I've got friends to talk to me, whether I want them to or not. They're always there to listen and give advice. It's something I've kinda been taking for granted, if I'm being honest. And it didn't even occur to me until recently, but during those same times, when you've needed someone to talk things through with, that's when everyone seems to turn on you . . . Not only that, but it's the same people who say they want to help me. My Dad and Undyne being at the top of that list. Not only have you had no one to talk to this entire time, but you've been targeted and attacked and made the scapegoat for that misfortune happening in the first place. No wonder you've been feeling so shitty . . . That needs to change right now.

"I'm glad that you called me this time when you felt like you were falling apart. And . . . I want you to do that from here on out. I wanna make sure you know that the _first_ person I want you to come to is me. I'm here for you no matter what. Got it?"

Sans watched Corbel for a minute or two, unable to think of anything to say. The moment between them solidified something deep that they'd only barely touched on up to this point.

He'd heard Corbel say it before, that he would stay beside Sans no matter what, that he _loved_ him. Heh, Corbel was the first person outside of his mother to say that to him. Even Ava hadn't said it. And he still wasn't 100% sure how to process that.

But in that moment, as Corbel spoke, looking directly at him, unafraid of his confession and what it meant for the two of them, Sans could feel those words resonate deep within him. He could feel Corbel's dedication and his love and he knew it was his. This feeling was _for_ him.

Damn it, he was starting to choke up again.

Pushing past it and ignoring the sting in his nose and eyes, he nodded.

"Got it." He replied.

"Promise me." Corbel stressed, holding out his hand once again for Sans to take.

Sans' expression shifted through a few stages. Mild surprise gave way to nervous hesitation. That expression faded into a soft smile and stayed there as he chuckled.

"That's a lot of promising you want me to do today . . . You'll still trust me on my word?" He asked in quiet incredulity.

Corbel smiled in response as he nodded.

"Yeah. I do. I mean, I know it's a lot to take in, but I've had time to think and I'm sure about this . . . And about you . . . I know you had to do some . . . Well not underhanded . . . Just dishonest things in order to blend in around here. But that was out of necessity. I get it. Everything makes sense now . . . Why you kept everyone at arm's length. Why you didn't feel comfortable talking to anyone. Why you lied to everyone . . . You _had_ to . . .

"But I also know that when it comes down to it, you're a mon- I mean- a man of your word. You've never once gone back on a promise. That's why I want you to please promise me that you'll do this. That you'll talk to me, especially when you feel alone. And if you _do_ need alone time, just tell me that too and I'll give you that space. Just promise you'll talk to me."

Again, it took a while, but even after about a minute, Sans' smile was set. Finally removing a hand from his pocket, he reached out to meet Corbel's hand.

"I promise."

Corbel held tightly to Sans' hand to solidify the promise and when he did, he noticed something felt a bit off.

"What the . . ."

Sans' grip tightened as well, clinging almost desperately to the other's hand.

"Sans . . . ?" Corbel asked cautiously.

"Don't freak out, okay?" Sans smiled. "I just wanted to make this a little more . . . official?"

Sans removed his hand from Corbel's immediately after, leaving something small and metallic there in the other's grip.

When Corbel shifted to look, turning his hand over, his eyes widened.

"Sans . . . ?" He repeated.

"That's the key to my apartment." Sans explained, "I made you a copy. No matter what you say about it. What I did was . . . Well, I feel like shit for doing that to you. And though I can't think of any way I could possibly make it up to you, I _can_ make sure it never happens again. Think of this as a little added security. My door will always be open to you. And with this, you can come by at any time you want. Even if I'm not there . . . I don't want you sleeping outside again. That was . . . I never want to see that again. I never want to see you hurt like that again."

Corbel held tightly to the key and looked between it and Sans. He shifted once again to prop himself up on his elbow.

"Thank you, Sans." He nodded, "I appreciate it. And I think that this . . . I know how much something like this means, especially to you and I'm so glad that you trust me enough to give me something like this. I promise I won't let you down."

"You let me down?" Sans chuckled, "No way. And anyway, that's not what this is about. This is so I never let _you_ down again."

Corbel hummed, holding onto the key.

"I told you to prove yourself through your actions. I'd say this action proves quite a bit. I'm proud of you, Sans. I just wish there was something I could do to show you what I mean."

"You serious!?" Sans' laughter became full, "You don't have to prove a thing to me. You're here. You've supported me from day one. You've never left my side. And considering what I've done, that's-"

"And that's another thing." Corbel interrupted, "You need to stop that. Please stop living in your mistakes, because that's all they were. You messed up. We _all_ mess up. But you're a _better_ person because of those mistakes. You've learned and you've grown because of them. Those mistakes . . . They're not _you_."

Corbel leaned over him then and pressed a soft kiss to his head and a second to his mouth.

"I want you to show me who you are . . . not tell me what you've done. Got it?"

Sans was stunned into a brief silence as Corbel pulled away.

"Y-yeah . . ." He answered slowly as he centered himself and returned to his senses, "Got it."

Corbel turned to lie on his back once again, "Good." He smiled toward the high ceiling. "You know, it was a trek, but I'm glad we came out here. I don't think I could handle all of those echo flowers repeating all of that soul bearing shit. To us or to anyone else passing by."

Sans chortled at that, "Oh no! Corbel has a heart and he cares about people! Don't let anyone find out! News flash! Everyone knows already. Nothing the echo flowers and the rest of the friggin Underground don't already know!"

"Ha, you think you're being funny, but joke's on you. I actually _don't_ have a heart. That's all you, buddy. Strictly a human thing."

"Heh, are the monster lessons beginning already, Coach?"

"Why not? The sooner the better. Be careful because I'll be pointing stuff like that out all the time now. Even the little sayings like that could tip people off that you're not a monster."

"Man . . ." Sans sighed, thinking over his entire vocabulary list and common sayings. He'd really have to be on his toes now if something as innocent as _that_ could land him in trouble. He'd have to learn some Monster-isms to replace the human sayings.

"It's alright. You'll be my first student. I'll get some practice out of you too."

Sans eyed Corbel a little curiously, but didn't pry into what he meant by that.

"Alrighty then." He answered instead, "I'll be counting on you, Daydreamer."

Corbel fought to hold back the insistent blush at the return of his nickname.

"Sans . . ." He groaned, ready to contest him before he stopped mid-thought. In that moment, he remembered that 'Sans' wasn't his real name, "I mean . . . Um . . . Man, what do I even _call_ you now?"

"'Sans' is fine." The other shrugged with a bit of a grin, "It's how you know me."

"Yeah, but still . . . I gotta figure out your real name." Corbel huffed. "Now I'm curious!"

"You know, I can give you a hint if you like." Sans winked, playing along for the moment, "The one thing I've been able to keep."

Corbel's eyes widened. "Really!? Yeah! What's the hint?"

"It starts with an 'S'."

Corbel's face fell immediately and his eyes narrowed.

"Really? _That's_ the hint?"

"That's all I've got." Sans shrugged, "Sorry."

"Alright then." Corbel sighed, "That'll be something I'll work on too. Until then . . . How about 'Stargazer'?"

Sans' eyes immediately went wide and a magic blush flooded his face, "Wh-what!? What is that!?"

"Well, if you're gonna keep calling me 'Daydreamer,' I'm gonna need an equally embarrassing nickname for you, right? This one's been in my head for a while now. And now that I know you're a human and you've had a thing for space and stars since forever ago. It's the most embarrassingly accurate thing I could think of! So get used to it, because you're stuck with it."

"St-Stargazer . . . ?" Sans had to look away for a moment, that blush starting to burn, "It . . . It matches your name. Man. you're right . . . That is embarrassing."

"Good." Corbel chuckled now, "Suffer as I have suffered!"

The two of them shared in a short round of laughter, ignoring everything else. For the moment, nothing else mattered. They could relax and enjoy a moment of poking fun at each other before they had to go back and face the rest of the world. This was their chance to be. Their moment to themselves and neither one of them was about to give that up.

* * *

Gaine stood at the meeting spot. Why she wanted to meet at the dump of all places, he had no idea. He hated wading through all of the stagnant water and he always dreaded coming here when Gaster sent a team out to gather supplies or to rummage for materials. It was gross and wet and uncomfortable. And his fur would be damp and matted for _hours_ afterward. And even when it dried, he wouldn't feel truly clean of the place for another few days and another few showers afterward.

But here was where she wanted to meet, so . . .

There was the sound of approaching sloshing steps and he knew she'd made it!

He grinned as he turned his attention toward the sounds.

When he saw her, her hands were in her jeans pockets and her head was lowered. Even her ponytail seemed lower than it normally was. Her ears weren't nearly as frilled as the last time he saw her either and they seemed to droop. And her bangs were done differently. They hung low in front of her face and were styled to cover half of her expression.

What happened? Normally, she exuded confidence whenever she strode into a situation. She commanded authority and she would never let anyone see her back down.

At least that's what he'd gathered about her and what he saw from her whenever they met.

"Undyne?" He asked cautiously as he took a step toward her. She refused to look up toward him, but kept her hands in her pockets. "Undyne, what happened?"

"I got . . . I dunno what I got, but it's something. I met up with the little punk like I said I would. And we fought."

"You fought him?" Gaine pressed, beginning to understand Undyne's withered appearance a bit more. His fists clenched at his sides. Did Serif do all of this to her? What the Hell was wrong with him!? What could he have possibly done to wear Undyne down to _this_?

Undyne shrugged, "It was the best way to get the answers I wanted." She explained, "I get the best reading on a person when I'm fighting them."

"And he hurt you!?" Gaine pressed once again, taking another step forward, "Here, let me take a look. Maybe I can help."

"Psshh," Undyne scoffed, "I'm fine. I'm all patched up. I just have some stuff to get used to is all. But that's not the reason I wanted to meet today."

Gaine hesitated as he approached, Undyne had lifted her head a little and Gaine could see a bit more of her face. He spied a few fresh-looking cuts and scrapes that seemed to be healing over, but the main thing was the large gauzy patch stuck over her eye where her hair wouldn't cover. Is this what she meant when she said she had stuff she needed to get used to . . . ? Was she talking about losing her _eye_!?

Gaine's expression fell even more as his vision narrowed in. "What did you want to talk about?"

Undyne finally raised her face to look Gaine in the eye. She looked set in her thoughts and though she was unsure of what it was that she knew, she knew that she knew something. And she knew that Gaine was the person she needed to tell.

"You were right." She announced, "You were right about him. There's definitely something not normal about Sans!"


	27. Chapter 27- Peace

**AN: Hey hello again, and welcome back!**

 **As usual, I'd like to extend a very fond THANK YOU to all of my readers both old and new! Thanks for sticking with me this far! It means a lot to me that you're still here.**

 **For a little while, things in the story should be calming down a bit. This was one of my favorite chapters to write and it really helped to bring things down from the utter chaos of the previous chapters.**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoy it as much. This is meant to be a fun lighthearted chapter, so I hope you have fun with it as well.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 **Peace**

"Yeah, but could you not?"

"Not what?" He laughed after being denied a "sample" of cookie dough, "You'll have to be more specific."

"You know what I mean! Just . . . can't you wait another few minutes for them to be done?"

"See, now you're asking for the impossible!"

"It's 'impossible' for you to be patient? These aren't even my specialty. These are just plain snickerdoodles. I haven't even rolled them in the sugar mix yet! Just hold on for like fifteen minutes, okay?"

Corbel stood with his back toward the main living area. There wasn't a whole lot of space in the dorm he shared with the other monsters, so he wasn't too far away from where Sans leaned on the counter separating the kitchen area from the living area.

In fact, all Sans had to do was stretch out and he could brush Corbel's neck and jaw with his fingers. When he tried this, it sent a shudder throughout Corbel that nearly made him drop his wisk. It was as if a trickle of cold water had somehow found its way through his shirt and down his back. He drew his shoulders up in order to recompose himself as he fought not to release his nervous laughter. There was nothing he could do to cover up the initial surprised mewling sound he made, however.

In response to this, Sans laughed full-out.

"I had no idea you were so sensitive. Daydreamer!"

"Y-yeah, well . . . " Corbel stammered, still collecting himself, "Anyone would be surprised if someone did that to them out of nowhere like that."

"Maybe so, but I don't think everyone would've made a sound like _that_. Can you do it again?"

Sans rounded the corner made by the oven and the edge of the counter in order to close the distance between them. The minimal space proved to give him quite the advantage. He was able to get mere inches away from Corbel, no matter how much the younger tried to keep a decent distance. Despite the silent protest, the furious blush painting his expression gave away his true feelings on the matter.

Sans stepped even closer, using the distraction to procure his sample. And he laughed harder when he pulled back, brandishing the treat and showing Corbel just what he'd done.

If possible, Corbel's blush got more intense to the point that the pale orange turned to a fierce red that colored his entire face.

"Ugh, you . . . !" Corbel growled, lightly shoving a chuckling Sans away from him before covering his cheeks in his hands. "That was low!"

"Hey, it worked!" Sans responded with a wink as he popped the unbaked ball of cookie dough in his mouth, "Besides, you're adorable when you get all flustered like this."

Corbel glared at Sans over a pout. He couldn't think of anything to say. And when he tried, his words cut themselves off halfway.

Sans' low chuckle became a hum as he approached one again, slipping his arms around Corbel.

"Incredibly adorable."

Leaning slightly upward on the balls of his feet, Sans pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend.

Corbel couldn't keep the pout up for long after that and eventually gave in to the kiss, dropping his hands from his face and returning Sans' embrace. There was a skip in his chest as the pulsating Soul within him tried to catch up to him once again.

When they pulled away, that blush hadn't subsided in the slightest and Corbel had to raise his hands to his face once again in an attempt to shield the sight.

"H-how . . . ?" He stuttered, "How do you do that every single time!?"

Sans smirked, unwinding the embrace in order to grab onto Corbel's hips at the belt loops.

"I'm observant." He chided, "I know how you work. And I know when to strike. You're an easy read."

Corbel tore his eyes away to stare off toward the floor. The pout returning almost instantly.

"Hm? What's the matter?"

Corbel shook his head.

"Nothing . . . You just . . . You taste like cookies."

"And now you want more, is that it?" Sans hummed, his smirk widening into a grin. "I suppose I can oblige."

He waited until he was nearly back mouth-to-mouth with Corbel before revealing a second ball of dough.

"It's a good thing I grabbed another one, huh?"

With that, he touched the cookie to Corbel's mouth, feeding it to him with his smirk in place.

Unable to protest, Corbel's eyes went wide once again.

"What the-!?" He exclaimed around a mouth full of cookie dough. He whipped his head around to inspect the cookie tray and the empty spots where the balls of dough were missing. "Sans!"

"Corbel!" Sans mimicked playfully.

"Oh my God, Sans!"

He chuckled, leaning upward to press an actual kiss to Corbel's cheek.

"You leave yourself wide open. It's so fun to mess with you. Not to mention easy!"

Corbel huffed shaking his head slowly, "What the heck are you doing to me, Stargazer?"

"Probably the exact same thing you're doing to me. Driving you completely insane."

From then on, Sans tried repeatedly to steal more cookie dough, testing Corbel and teasing him. In response, Corbel did his best to deter him until each batch was done. It was a fun challenge.

They both ended the night with a new favorite cookie.

* * *

It was a quiet night in Sans' apartment. The two of them sat on the couch laughing and sharing stories about their weeks, things teachers and coworkers said or did. They joked and laughed until it began to get late and they began to settle into their fatigue as well as each other.

Corbel hummed in content as they relaxed together, Sans lying in his lap as he absently stroked his skull.

In this quiet, he had time to think.

"Hey, Sans?"

"Hm?"

It seemed as if he was starting to doze off.

"Sorry. Did I bother you?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. What's on your mind, Daydreamer?"

"Um . . . I've been wondering. After everything you told me . . . Are you . . . Okay with this? I mean really?"

"Hmm? What brought this on?"

Sans shifted, turning to lie flat on his back. With his head still in Corbel's lap, he was able to look directly up at him.

"What's wrong?"

Corbel shook his head with a soft sigh.

"Nothing really. I just . . . I want you to be happy."

"But that's not everything, is it?"

Corbel shrugged, "Well, in a way, it kinda is. I just can't help thinking about how weird this all must be for you. I mean, I'm glad this is happening. I'm glad we're together. But even I have to admit that this is a bit strange for me. I'm still trying to get used to the whole 'my boyfriend is a human' thing . . . Heh, it sounds like the title of a B-movie horror flick."

Sans chuckled, "Yeah, I can see that. And I did kinda just spring it on you. Even though I didn't have much of a choice, I'm sorry for that all the same. But I really hope you can believe me when I say that I'm with you because I want to be. I know I've said it before, but that hasn't changed. So to answer your question and hopefully, to set your mind at ease. Yes, I'm perfectly fine with this . . . Are you?"

Corbel hesitated, "It's not that I'm not fine with it . . . It's just whenever we're like this or when I do something like this . . ."

He reached out and gently took Sans' hand, lacing their fingers together.

". . . I can't help but wonder what you think. How do you feel? What do you see? Does what you see change how you feel? How much does that matter to you?"

"So, in other words, you're freaking yourself out by overthinking this."

Sans offered up a smile, but when Corbel didn't respond, he reconsidered his approach.

"You wanna know what I see?"

Corbel remained silent, but his pointed stare spoke for him.

Sans' smile turned fond as he gripped back on Corbel's hand. He directed his attention to both of their hands, raising them to show.

"I see you and I see me. Yes, I see our differences, but I also see how we're exactly the same. I see how much you really do care about this. The way you're holding my hand right now . . . You care a lot. And, I can feel that. I hope you can feel my resolve as well. I know I . . . didn't exactly give you a reason to believe me . . . I just hope I can show you what I mean and in time, I'll have proven myself beyond a shadow of a doubt."

"Sans . . ."

"I see the absolute best thing to ever happen to me and by some miracle he's still right here by my side. He's completely amazing and I have no idea why he even bothers with me sometimes. I'm sure I drive him crazy messing with him and teasing him, yet he puts up with me anyway. And to think that I, of all people, would be so lucky! I see the one who surprises me and blows me away every single day. That's what I see."

Again, Corbel hesitated before he could speak again.

"There's still so much I don't understand. Things I've never experienced. Things I can't relate to. It might take me a while, and I _will_ be asking a lot of questions, but I really am trying to understand you better. I want to understand your human side too."

"See, that's what I mean! No one else would've gone through all of this for me. In that way, I'm incredibly lucky."

There was a moment between them where everything was quiet. Though it was a roundabout explanation, Corbel did get the answers he was looking for. And of course it was one he'd been expecting. The good news was, Sans still seemed comfortable enough with him to look past what must have been a strange sight.

When he looked back to their hands, he could only imagine what it would look like to be gripping a human hand. To think Sans saw it every day and kept on anyway . . .

A soft smile pulled.

When Sans saw it, he smiled as well. For the moment, Corbel was set at ease.

"Don't worry about things like that too much. You'll give yourself a . . . You know what, why don't we switch spots?"

The suggestion tore Corbel from his thoughts.

"What?"

Sans sat up on the couch and re-positioned himself.

"Here." He instructed, patting his lap.

For a second, Corbel sat confused, but he ultimately gave in and shifted to lie down.

"We haven't talked about it in a while. A lot of crap got in the way." Sans explained as he laid a hand over Corbel's shoulder and stroked his arm gently. His voice became a bit softer and more concerned as well. "But I should still check up with you. How have you been feeling? Are you still getting those frequent headaches?"

So that's what that was about. Had he just reminded himself about those past conversations?

"Well, yeah . . . I've kinda just been dealing with it. It doesn't help that I haven't gone back to do my PT sessions . . . Dad . . . I still don't think I'm ready to face him yet . . ."

"But if it will help you feel better, you should probably check in with him."

"Well, he doesn't even really know what's going on with me either."

"All the more reason to go. If anything, the two of you could work together to figure it out. I know it'll be a bit awkward for a while, but . . . It's for your benefit. Please just . . . I want you to do whatever it takes to take care of yourself. Okay?"

Corbel thought about that for a bit and let out a long frustrated breath.

"Yeah, I know. I'll . . . I just . . . Dad's not the only doctor in the Underground. I don't _have_ to go to him . . ."

Sans hesitated. That was not the answer he was expecting, nor was it the one he wanted to hear.

"You're really that upset with him?"

Corbel remained silent, but grabbed at the leg of Sans' shorts.

"You forgave me. Why not him? He's your father after all."

"I know . . . But he was . . . So out of line. The things he said . . . The way he treated you . . . Whether he approves of our relationship or not, whether he even likes you or not, you were my guest! A guest in his home and it was _his_ job to play host! You didn't do anything wrong! And he had no reason- no _right_ to treat you like that! He just . . . he lost a lot of points with me."

Sans nodded slowly. He did understand where Corbel was coming from, but he also knew that the best thing he could possibly do was to go back and talk to his dad. Gaster might not be the only doctor, but he _was_ the best . . . and the best for Corbel.

"And honestly," Corbel continued, "I don't know why you even stick around the lab. I can't imagine having to work with him everyday after everything he said about you."

"It's not really that big'a deal." Sans answered with a shrug, "We don't work closely at all and the only reason I really have to talk to him directly is when I'm giving a report. Otherwise we avoid each other. Plus the pay is good."

Corbel hummed softly, "But isn't it toxic around there? Again, you don't _have_ to work for someone like that who has made his dislike for you excruciatingly clear."

"It's not a matter of whether he likes me or not. And really, I don't care. I mean, yeah, it would be better if I could say I had a good relationship with my boss. But the fact is, I'm good at what I do, and I think the work I do there is going to be worth something. It's for a good purpose. I feel a little better about myself working there. It has nothing to do with the doc."

Corbel seemed to go quiet after that. He gripped and released the hem of Sans' shorts several times in that time, thinking things over in his own head.

"Hey." Sans sighed, using Corbel's arm to find and hold his hand, bringing it up and over his chest, "I know that you're not too thrilled about how things are going on that front right now, but is there any way that I can convince you to at least talk to your dad again? I really hate playing this card, but you're not leaving me much choice."

"What card?"

"Well, think of it as a glimpse into my dark backstory. Or maybe it's just a pity card. Whatever you want to call it doesn't matter. The point is, I really hate watching families fight. I hate when kids are at ends with their parents. I mean, I know no one can get along with someone _all_ the time, but when it comes to parents . . . You kinda have to . . . that's to say . . . Just . . . Make sure you don't take them for granted, okay? They love you, you know? They've always wanted what was best for you."

Corbel released a long breath.

 _That_ card . . .

Once again, Corbel forgot Sans grew up without his parents around. And on top of that, he could only actually remember his mother. He never knew his father. He didn't even have a face or a name to go on. It really wasn't something he ever thought when he thought about Sans.

So of course this little . . . Not-so-little argument Corbel was having with his father would seem idiotic to someone like him.

"And I completely get where your dad was coming from." Sans continued in the same soft tones, "When I put myself in his shoes, I understand exactly what he meant when he said what he said. So I can't be too mad at the guy. But what I _can_ do is prove him wrong. Isn't that what he's always encouraging us to do at work?"

"Yeah." Corbel breathed in response.

"Then that's what I'll do. I'll show him that he's wrong about me and about us together. Will you help me?"

Again, Corbel thought about his answer for a few moments.

"I'm a little afraid to ask but . . . What do you need me to do?"

"We're gonna show him that his words have no effect on us. We're gonna live as if that night never happened. And we're gonna thrive. We're gonna show him that no matter what he says, we can make this work and be happy."

Finally, a small smile.

"I like the sound of that."

"But that means you have to start going back to your PT sessions. Show him that he can't get under your skin."

"But Skeletons don't have skin." Corbel reminded with a playful shove to the knee.

"Fine, he can't get in your skull."

A quiet puff of laughter. "If I say yes, will you stop pestering me?"

"Oh, I'll never stop pestering you."

Corbel groaned, ". . . Fine . . . Since it would be pointless to refuse at this point."

Sans sighed in silent relief.

At least that was one step in the right direction

* * *

"It's not that I can't, it's that I don't like to."

"Aw, c'mon, Stargazer! Don't tell me you're scared."

"No! Of course I'm not!"

"Then _prove_ it! Join me!"

Corbel held out his hand as he swayed to the music playing from the little radio in the corner of the room. He'd brought it out from his room to give them something to listen to while they cooked their soup dinner.

It was his mother's recipe and most of it was already done, but there were still some empty periods of time. During these times, Corbel took to dancing either in the kitchen or in the living area. He'd even moved the table to give himself more room.

During these same times, Sans took to leaning against the corner separating the two areas, just watching as Corbel moved to the beat. It didn't happen often, but when Corbel danced, it was difficult for him to look away. It brought that night at Kaiju back to mind. When Corbel was up on that stage, it was like he was a whole different person.

And now some of that same energy was beginning to show itself again. It was nice to see him so carefree. He really was in his element like this.

Even now, as he danced in the living room with his hand outstretched toward him, Sans couldn't help but smile back as he protested.

"You look like you're having enough fun for both of us already. Nah, I'm gonna hang back and just . . . Enjoy the view."

At that, Corbel hesitated the slightest bit, a bit of a blush creeping onto his face.

"This isn't a free show, you know!" He argued. "Either you join me or I stop. Besides, I can see you from here. You can barely keep still yourself. Why are you forcing yourself to hold back?"

"Well, while you're so distracted by dancing, _someone_ has to watch over the soup. We can't let the . . ."

"Everything's done already! We just have to wait for it to boil before we add the kale. Besides, if you stand there and watch the pot, it'll _never_ boil. You're holding up dinner! Come dance with me!"

"Oh look! It's boiling now! Good timing, Daydreamer!"

"Fine! Add the kale and _then_ join me!"

Sans smirked, leaving Corbel in the living room and turning back into the kitchen. Pushy little . . . if he did join him in dancing, it wouldn't be because he accused him of being scared . . . no, definitely not that. This was a good song, that's all and one of his favorites from before he fell. It was one of his favorite bands. But even so, he held back from singing along or dancing because Corbel really did seem like he was having a good time. He wanted to see that for as long as he could.

He grabbed the kale and dropped handfuls of it into the large pot of bubbling soup. He made sure he was careful not to drop any. Which was, admittedly a little difficult because of the distortion around his hands. Sometimes he still had trouble determining where his bones would be inside of his "skin" and that turned tasks like these into chores.

He was adding the last of the kale when he felt something behind him. A warm presence that chuckled slightly as it grabbed him from behind and wrapped long arms around him.

Corbel hummed as he leaned his head over Sans' shoulder and pulled him along to sway with him. Apparently, the song had switched to something else entirely. This one was a bit more Pop than the other Alternative Rock tune that had been playing before. It was still a good song from another favorite artist. How did Corbel know all of these songs? Who threw away their CD with all these awesome songs on it?

"See, I knew you could dance." Corbel said in a near whisper.

"You're doing the dancing, Daydreamer. You just took me along for the ride."

"You were dancing already. I just came over to join you."

The bridge of the song came up and Corbel used the closeness to sing along into Sans' ear.

 _No escaping when I start_

 _Once I'm in, I own your heart_

 _There's no way to ring the alarm._

 _So hold on until it's over._

Sans had to compose himself when Corbel began singing. Something within him seized and before he knew, he was absolutely caught; trapped in Corbel's dance.

From behind him, Corbel reached out and placed the pot's lid over the soup so the kale could cook down.

 _Oh, do you know what you got into?_

 _Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

' _Cause it's about to get rough for you._

 _I'm here for your entertainment._

Sans swallowed. Corbel did know what this song was about, didn't he? He was a lyricist. Of _course_ he knew . . . Even if it did have a good beat, it was . . . kinda distracting to listen to him sing about this right behind him . . . While holding him and dancing with him.

Even so . . . The lyrics came easily to Sans too.

 _Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet._

 _You thought an angel swept you off your feet._

 _But I'm about to turn up the heat._

 _I'm here for your entertainment._

"Oh, so you sing too! You've been holding out on me, Stargazer."

"Yeah, well. I mean. You're the songbird, not me."

Corbel released Sans in that moment, turning him around to face him with a twirl. He gave him a slight bow.

"And you're quite good too." He smirked, "I had fun dancing with you."

"Y-yeah . . . Same."

"Next time we go out, you're joining me on the dance floor, got it?"

"I-I . . . um . . ."

Corbel lifted his head to give Sans a smirk and a wink as he took in the bright blue blush that colored his features.

"Great. I'll see you there."

* * *

The night was dark and quiet. It'd been a long day for them both. Sans hadn't had the best day at work. Some things had been brought up with his coworkers and he just needed some time to unwind. So he'd made his way to Corbel's dorm. He was starting to become more accustomed to calling on Corbel on days like today.

When Sans arrived at the dorms, it was a welcome relief. Corbel's day in classes had been less than stellar. Plus he'd hit a bit of a block in his thesis. The deadline was fast approaching and he'd fallen behind.

When Sans showed up, a little bit of his stress instantly dissolved and a soft smile pulled at his expression.

There were a few seconds of complete silence where the two just stood opposite each other through the threshold.

Without a word or even a change in look, the two embraced, holding onto each other for support and comfort. Neither of them spoke for quite a while, but instead, let their "words" flow through their touch.

It was about a minute or two later before a long sigh was released.

"Hey . . ." Sans breathed his greeting.

"Hey . . ."

"Do . . . Do you mind . . . if I . . ."

"No! Of course not! C'mon, come inside."

The two made their way inside. And throughout the evening, they both remained quiet. They kept on with their time together with minimal conversation and even though it was so quiet, it was calming for them both. It was a comforting silence. Just having the other nearby was solace enough.

Corbel continued to work on his thesis while Sans kept him company. After declining his help, Corbel fell into a kind of groove with his writing. For some reason with Sans nearby, he was able to focus a bit more easily than normal.

Corbel made the joke that maybe Sans was his good luck charm and that he should be around whenever there was a paper to write.

Sans gave a short laugh, but ultimately agreed that it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

It started to get late and Corbel was still engulfed in his writing to the point that he was muttering to himself as he worked his ideas out.

Watching him, Sans smiled. He'd missed this. He missed watching all of Corbel's gears in motion. It'd been such a long time since they worked together and watching him was bringing back some rather fond memories.

And the best part: Corbel didn't even really seem to notice that he was watching. Every pout, every groan, every "a-ha" moment, every spark of inspiration was completely genuine and unfiltered. He loved watching him work.

Time got away from both of them until Sans realized just how hungry he was. Of course, from his trance, Corbel didn't seem to even register his hunger.

Even so, it was probably a good idea to get him some food too.

Sans stood from his "task" of thumbing through an old magazine with his sights on the kitchen.

"Heya, Daydreamer. I'm gonna grab some grub. You want anything?"

Corbel hummed, the meaning of the sound completely lost and unintelligible.

"I'll grab you something too." Sans chuckled.

"Mm."

It didn't take too long, actually. Of the labeled ingredients in the fridge, to separate the food he brought in from those of his roommates, Corbel had all the makings for some pretty good sub sandwiches. He was sure to pile the toppings high. This was likely going to be their big meal for the day.

One of these days, he'd have to make Corbel a burger. He didn't really cook much, but he couldn't rely on Corbel and take-out all the time. Besides, of the stuff in his personal recipe book, burgers were something he was actually good at.

Next time he'll think of that beforehand and do some shopping.

Sans returned to Corbel's room with a plate and a mug. He'd found a bag of chisps as well and used it to complete the meal.

Corbel was sitting at his desk like before, but his posture had changed dramatically since he left. He held his head in both of his hands as he rested his elbows on the desk in front of him. He was groaning low in his throat.

Either frustration or another headache. Or a frustration induced headache.

Sans sighed softly as he approached. From behind, he set the plate and the mug of Corbel's favorite tea on the desk for him. He then wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"You've been at this all day. Why don't you take a break? Besides, it's dinner time."

He leaned in over his shoulder for a quick kiss to the cheek.

In response, Corbel let out a long breath and raised a hand to Sans' skull to keep him in place. He shifted to meet him in a real kiss.

"You're right. Sorry, I kinda lost track of time and I ended up neglecting you all evening . . . Pff . . . Like father, like son, I suppose."

Sans shook his head, tightening his grip. "No, you're fine. I knew you were busy. In fact, I'm glad you didn't let me distract you from your work. But you look like you're nearly burnt out. You need a break."

"Well, I can't argue with that." Corbel lowered his hands to hold onto Sans' arms around him. With a look, he surveyed the desk and the new additions. A soft smile spread across his whole face. "You didn't have to do all this for me, you know? You're my guest in this place."

"And you're my boyfriend no matter where we are. I'm going to take care of you. And plus, it's _just_ a sandwich. Nothing fancy. "

A very slight blush painted his face as he looked at the meal.

"Doesn't have to be fancy. I appreciate it. Thank you, Sans."

Sans smiled as well, giving Corbel a final kiss before pulling away.

"No problem, Corbel."

* * *

It was the end of another long day and both Sans and Corbel were completely drained. Sans had fallen asleep first, using one pillow to support his head and a second to hold onto while he slept. Maybe holding on to something set him at ease and made it easier for him to sleep.

The thought made Corbel smile. He was like a child holding onto a stuffed toy.

It wasn't too often that Sans was the first to sleep, though. Normally, it was Corbel who passed out first and Sans would find him and join him. Sans was also usually the first to wake and try to coax Corbel awake as well.

This time, however, Sans' fatigue caught up to him before any of that could happen. He'd been pushing himself hard for quite a while now and Corbel completely understood. He also suspected that the stress surrounding Sans and the secret he had to keep daily from those around him (many of whom would probably be the best qualified people to figure the whole thing out) was wearing on him as well, draining his energy.

Corbel thought about that a lot. About how much stress he must've been under every single day. And how much more stress there must have been before he told Corbel the details of his secret. Plus all of the stress their relationship on him on top of all of his other worries. It was no wonder he was so exhausted all of the time. In fact, with his HP as low as it was, it was a wonder Sans didn't sleep more than he did.

Sans shifted in his sleep a low groan filtering through his soft intermittent snores.

He really did have a lot on his plate.

But none of that mattered right now. At the moment, Sans was sleeping, any worry of the past day lifted. He was finally at peace.

As Corbel watched, he swore he could almost see Sans' human features. His messy dark hair, the skin over his bones, his lips, slightly parted as he relaxed. He wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips.

Corbel crawled into bed, ready to call it a night. He wanted to be with Sans and not worry about anything else. He wanted that same kind of peace.

As he pulled the covers up and over the both of them, he could feel the last of his energy being siphoned away, but even so, he wanted to make sure he didn't disturb Sans. He deserved his rest. He reached over to drape his hand over him, and hold him close to his chest while he stealthily slipped his other arm beneath the pillow under his head for a little added support. Since Sans was clutching to the other pillow, they would have to share this one, which wasn't that big of a deal.

As much as he wanted to surrender to sleep, he also wanted to hold off on it for as long as possible. It wasn't too often that he was able to hold Sans like this while they slept and he wanted to cherish this moment while he had it. He was so used to _being_ held that this turn of events caught him slightly off guard. But even so, he welcomed it.

"I love you, Stargazer." He whispered, "Sleep well."

Within minutes, Corbel too, drifted to sleep.

Whether he was aware of it or not, Sans settled nicely into Corbel's embrace. Shifting again so that he was nestled against him. He fit perfectly, as if he'd been made to be in that exact spot.

The smile on a Corbel's face didn't wane even as he slept. This was perfect. This was the most he could ever ask. This was everything he'd ever wanted.

And he got to share it with him, be a part of it together with him. In that moment, the two of them achieved something so rare that Corbel could barely believe it.

Absolute peace.


	28. Chapter 28

**Here we are again! And just like that, we're through with the filler and we're back to the main story line. Though it was nice to do little random blurbs for a bit and get away from the heaviness.**

 **Now, this is still a series of blurbs in order to move the story along. I'm hoping the short sections will make it easier to digest. It was definitely easier to write that way.**

 **Alrighty. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 **Part 1: We All Gotta Start Somewhere**

When his eyes opened, it was to a darkened sky, nearly completely blackened with soot and ash. The air around him was just as heavy, thick to the point that it was impossible to breathe.

His lungs were smoldering and with every attempt at a breath, a round of painful coughing greeted him.

But he couldn't sit still even in a place like this. _Especially_ in a place like this!

He had to keep moving!

He forced himself into standing, his coordination suffering greatly as his head and the world spun in different directions.

There were faint muffled sounds all around him. Screams and cries filled the air, making it even thicker. Everything muddled together and he got the feeling that he was wading through a seemingly endless puddle of sludge pooling out in every direction from where he stood.

Until one piercing scream penetrated the madness and struck his ears, forcing him to focus.

"DADDY!"

The screams continued, but that one voice stuck out more than any other sound.

He had to go! He had to find the owner of the voice! He had to-

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!"

Another voice! Familiar just like the other! He couldn't just leave them either!

He began forward, his progress slowed as he fought to move normally through the sludge surrounding him. All around, those voices and screams got louder and more pronounced. He headed for the smaller voice first. He was defenseless and in need of his help.

He could see the owner of that voice in the distance! He was frozen in confusion and in fear, whipping his head around and trying to understand just what was going on.

He was alone! Why was he alone!? Where was his-

"NO! YOU CAN'T! STOP!"

Another pull from the other voice. And when he looked, he saw her! Being held back by dark shadows as she tried forward toward the owner of the first voice. She didn't seem as if she realized he was there at all, her full attention on the smallest one.

"PLEASE NO! MY BABY!"

The child began to cry, bringing both hands to his eyes as he stooped down to a crouching position.

"Mommy!" He called, "Daddy! Where are you!?"

He had to keep moving! He had to get to the child! He had to protect him! He had to save him. He tried to call out and alert the child to his presence- let him know he was coming, but his voice wouldn't carry through the sounds of other people's suffering.

The child stopped crying and lowered his hands from his much older face. Splintering cracks spread across his face as he stood up slowly to reveal he'd added a good few feet to his height.

"Dad . . ." He said calmly in a significantly lower tone, "It's too late."

Behind him a shadow appeared. The same kind that held his wife back and prevented her from rushing forward. The shadow took on a distinctive shape: Humanoid with two arms and two legs. The arms opened and invited the boy in and, with a spiteful look, he accepted, willingly choosing to be taken.

His wife sobbed, screaming her protests as she continued to fight.

The shadow embraced the boy and almost instantly, he was consumed by that darkness, tendrils of the stuff snaking their way through him and around him.

From behind him, the shadow smiled wildly, a jagged rip where a mouth _should_ be. With the boy in his possession, he looked back toward him with nonexistent eyes as if challenging him to come claim his son back from him.

With that same deranged quasi-expression, a hand reached out. In that hand, the shadow held a pitch black dagger. He slowly raised the dagger pointing the tip back toward the boy's chest as he held him from behind.

His eyes went wide as he watched. And as he tried forward, he found that it was still impossible to move. He turned his head over his shoulder and found two more shadows, gripping onto him and holding him back.

Again, he tried to call out, and again, no sound could escape.

It did offer the shadows the perfect opportunity. With his mouth opened in silent screams, the tendrils of darkness found their way up his arms, across his face, and shoved themselves into his mouth, spreading throughout his body from the inside. They coated his throat and stretched into his ribs, looking to reach his Soul.

But even so, his attention never left his son. As he fought and screamed, he was forced to watch as the shadow made its presentation.

The dagger took on even more darkness and became longer, becoming a short sword, a thick pointed blade aimed right toward his son's Soul.

With a swift motion, the shadow plunged the weapon directly into the boy's chest, and the boy's body went stiff, his eyes wide and his mouth opened as red and black blood oozed from it. His eyes began to leak the same oozing blood and after an agonizing moment, his body slackened, but did not become dust. Instead, it seemed to fuse with the shadow, becoming one with it and strengthening it.

He froze as he watched, even the screams of his wife became muted and muffled as he tried to make sense of what just happened.

His attention was still glued to that shadow as the body of his son was consumed by it. When the shadow looked again, he was finally able to see its terrifying glowing human eyes.

One, a sickening shade of crimson.

The other, a fiercely determined blue.

* * *

When Nyala returned home, it was to a quiet house. It looked as if no one had been in it for a while. The flowers that Corbel brought over that fateful night were withered, and brown as they bowed their heads toward the table in a sign of surrender.

The rest of the room seemed abandoned and dull. The air was stale and hadn't seen a duster in almost a month.

She sighed deeply before pushing her way inside and removing her shoes.

She honestly didn't know what she was expecting. Her husband would still be working late hours no doubt and he'd probably taken to sleeping at the lab. He'd done it before.

Well, there was one easy way to figure out where he was.

For a moment, she grabbed at the cell in her pocket, but hesitated as she thought more on it. She hadn't told him about the phone and he most likely wouldn't respond if she called from an unknown number . . .

Besides, she wasn't completely certain she wanted him to know about it. It was her private connection to her son. Somehow, just that thought made her want to keep it solely for that purpose.

She would call using the house phone instead. Maybe suggest they meet somewhere for dinner or just a walk or . . . Something.

She missed her husband and yes, he was being a bit frustrating, but the conversation she had with her son helped her get into the mindframe of talking through their situation.

It was time for them to reconnect.

Traveling to the kitchen, she picked up the house phone and dialed the phone to her husband's office in his lab.

* * *

The screams continued and became more intense as his wife witnessed what became of their son. When he was gone, the screams eventually died down and became pained moans and cries.

In the aftermath, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't move. His boy . . . His son was gone. Killed right in front of him while he was trapped here. While he watched it happen.

Now, the only thing he could hear, the only thing that registered was the crying of his wife. Her pain, her suffering. There had to be something he could do for her.

When he turned his attention, she was blanketed in the same darkness, covered from head to toe in the stuff, she was being consumed as well! Dragged into the ground!

He tried a step forward but couldn't break free from his restraints. He was still being held back by tendrils upon tendrils of darkness and shadow.

He screamed for the darkness to let them go, that it'd already taken too much when it took his son.

He tried, but the darkness continued to choke him from the inside, stoppering any sound before it could be made and preventing him from doing anything to stave off what happened next.

As he was fighting and losing against the shadows, more and more of him being devoured every second, he was powerless to stop it when that darkness overtook his wife, covering her and entering her mouth as well. It choked her as well, reaching in and filling her with shadow. The last he saw of her were the bloody black tears oozing from her sockets as she was dragged into the ground.

He couldn't even call out to her as his vision began to go dark and his own body was filled. At that point, he didn't even care. Everything he loved was gone, taken away by the shadows and lost to nothingness. If he let the shadows take him as well, at least there was a chance that he'd be taken to wherever they were.

He couldn't even close his eyes. They were pinned open, steadily being filled with the dark.

He could feel it oozing from him now, dripping down from his sockets and down his cheeks.

* * *

He awoke with a start, a scream in his voice as he came to find consciousness once again.

He heard something fall and shatter onto the ground. When he came to his senses, he realized it was the mug of coffee that he'd made to get him through the night. After expelling the contents, the shattered pieces skid and spun and rocked to a stop on the floor.

It was one of his favorite mugs. Corbel made it for him when he was a child. It still had the indentations in the handle from his son's tiny fingers and streaks in the designs from when he tried to paint it.

Damn it . . .

But, of course, that wasn't the only thing that called for his attention. The sound that woke him. The sharp piercing sound of intermittent rings.

He turned his attention to the phone on the far side of the desk. Only select people had that number, none of whom he could ignore.

The King and Queen if ever they need a direct line and could not contact him from the lab's main line.

Corbel in case of emergency.

And her . . .

Shaking himself awake and doing his best to shove the images of his nightmares aside, he reached out to take the phone's receiver in his still-trembling hand.

"Hello." He spoke in a forced calm, still trying to steady his nerves, "You've reached Dr. W.D.-"

"It figures you'd still be there." Said an exasperated voice from the other end of the line. "When's the last time you've even seen the inside of your home?"

"N-Nyala . . . ?" He nearly gasped, "Dearest . . . Where have you been? You just disappeared one day and didn't come back . . . I thought that you had . . . That maybe you weren't . . ."

"Don't be stupid." She nearly groaned, "After everything we've been through up until now, you really thought I'd leave now because of a stupid fight?"

"Well, after everything that happened . . . After what Corbel said-"

"Let's not discuss this over the phone, Honey. It's late. Come home."

Gaster sighed, looking back at his work and at the spilled coffee that was beginning to stain the floorboards.

"Right away."

* * *

The days carried on as normal. Sans continued at the lab and Corbel continued avoiding it. Even though they'd recently had the conversation about him resuming his PT sessions, Corbel still was having trouble getting himself to do them.

If things didn't change soon, Sans thought he might have to resort to more drastic measures.

So he was pleasantly surprised one afternoon when he was gathering his things to leave for the day. He entered the atrium and noticed a figure sitting on the countertop near the leftmost side of the room.

"There you are!" He called, snapping Sans out of his thoughts.

"Corbel . . . ?"

"Hey there!" Corbel grinned, "I thought you were supposed to be off half an hour ago!"

"Remember? I told you that . . . We're extending hours this week . . . In order to catch up with . . . What are you doing here?"

Corbel shrugged, his grin spreading.

"I need an excuse now? Maybe I just wanted to see you before meeting up with Undyne and the Blooks."

Sans stopped for a moment. Corbel and his friends had been planning a get-together for Corbel's birthday ever since before the incident, but hadn't been able to solidify anything until now. Now, it was just an opportunity for the four high school friends to catch up.

Corbel talked about it so casually, but this was the first time he would see Undyne since that night she attacked Sans. Doubtless, Corbel would confront her about the encounter.

Still, the young Skeleton smiled, holding out his hand.

"C'mere." He invited.

After another second, Sans approached, setting his things on the countertop next to Corbel.

"You can come closer, you know." Corbel chided, taking Sans' arm to pull him closer and situating him to stand between his legs. He rested both forearms on his shoulders and leaned in so their foreheads touched.

"Actually, I did have another reason to come talk to you."

His actions were flirtatious and his tone was low, but Sans knew there was a hint of seriousness in his voice as he spoke.

"What's the matter?" He responded with a matching tone.

"Well, I'm sure you already know that I'm planning on talking to Undyne about . . . About what happened."

"Yeah."

"Well . . . I wanted to run something past you beforehand. Just . . . I want your honest opinion, 'kay?"

"Okaaay." Sans answered, feeling a wave crash over him, making him a little nervous about what was coming.

"Well . . . I was thinking . . . And this isn't just about Undyne or my parents . . . I've been thinking a lot that I . . . I'm getting a little tired of this sneaking around thing. You're my boyfriend . . ." Corbel hesitated for a moment, a smile pulling at his face and a pale orange coloring his features as he thought it over. It was as if he needed to say it out loud in order to convince himself. He repeated it with a more solid voice, making a firm statement.

"You're my boyfriend! And I think I'm ready for everyone to know. So . . . I want to tell them about us. I want to tell them everything. Well, everything that isn't strictly on a need-to-know basis. I just . . . I wanted . . . If I'm gonna come out to the entire Underground about this . . . I want you to be okay with it too, you know? I want you to be comfortable about it and I don't want you to have to-"

Corbel was cut off mid-sentence when Sans stole a kiss from him. It was the most effective way to get the Skeleton to stop thinking so much and it was also close to the only way Sans was going to get a word in.

He lifted his arms and reached out to loosely wrap his arms around Corbel's waist. He held on to his own wrists to secure the embrace and, as he pulled away, he released as long breath, his own smile spreading.

Once again, it worked like a charm.

"Corbel." He began softly, "I don't care who knows about us. You could tell everyone, or no one and it wouldn't make any difference to me. I told you: everyone important enough for me to tell already knows. Everyone else is just a plus."

Corbel hummed. He did remember that conversation, even if it did happen on a fuzzy night where he could barely tell fiction from reality. But today wasn't one of those days and Sans was saying it today. So, he was okay with it and Corbel had the okay to make their relationship public.

"Okay then!" He grinned, "It's settled. From here on out, as far as I'm concerned, you're mine now and I'm not giving you up."

Sans chuckled, tilting upward once again.

"Sounds good to me."

They kissed a second time, solidifying the agreement and indulging themselves in the bit of time they had together that day. The whole week had been a little hectic and they didn't even get the opportunity to talk, much less spend any time together.

"So, is this what Gaster's paying you to do now?" Called a voice from the entrance to one of the hallways.

The two abruptly ended the kiss and, in their surprise, pulled slightly away from one another as the voice caught up to them.

"Hey, Maltez!" The both of them acknowledged simultaneously, turning their heads to see him.

"Hey! Gaster!" The small monster greeted, "Long time, no see! How the heck are you!?"

Though a smile, Corbel shrugged. "I'm okay. Still working on stuff. But I'm alive so . . ."

"Well, you're out and about, so that must be good news! It's good to see you again . . . And good to see that you guys made up! You look like you're in much higher spirits, Serif."

"Yeah, well . . . What can I say? For good reason, I guess."

"I hear you on that! Well, Corbel, what brings you here? If you're looking for your dad. He's below. I think working on something down in the lower levels."

Corbel shrugged with one shoulder, seemingly nonchalant about the thing, but Sans could feel the grip over his shoulder tighten slightly.

"Eh, no." He answered, "I just came by to break this one out."

Maltez turned to look at the wall where the simple black clock hung. "I guess it is about that time. Well, do you want me to go get Doctor Gaster anyway and let him know you're here?"

"Actually," Corbel butt in, "Don't worry about it. We've got somewhere we need to be. So . . . Thanks, but no thanks!"

Sans snuck a look back toward Corbel a slight frown pulling on his features.

"Oh, I'm sure we can spare a minute or two just to say hello." He pressed.

"No, no. Don't you remember? He have to get going ASAP if we don't wanna be late."

"Ah!" Maltez jumped back in, "Is it date night?"

Corbel pretended to be surprised, his eyes going wide at being caught. That lingering blush in his cheeks from before was genuine, however. He nodded sheepishly.

Maltez nodded as well in response, "I see. Word to the wise, Serif." He added with a wink, "Probably best not to keep him waiting, especially if you want the rest of the night to go well. Heh, in that case, I'll leave you to it! Have a good weekend, Serif. Good to see you again, Gaster! I'll tell the others you said hello."

"Thanks, Maltez!" Corbel called after the smaller monster as he turned to take his leave.

When he turned his attention back, he found Sans' disapproving expression almost glaring at him.

"What!?" Corbel shrugged, his arms still draped over Sans' shoulders, "It worked."

"You know you're gonna have to face him eventually, right?"

"Yeah, I know." He sighed,slumping a bit, "But . . . not today. Today is already full enough. Can we . . . Can we go now?"

Sans sighed, pulling Corbel closer so his head could rest on his chest for a quick moment. "Well I still have to finish getting my things. You did kinda show up out of the blue, after all."

"Out of the blue what . . . ?" Corbel asked slowly.

"Out of the wild blue yon-der . . . ?" Sans sang with a smirk. His expression shifted when there wasn't a response from Corbel. "C'mon! It's common knowledge that the sky is blue, isn't it?"

"It is. Still, it's not a very popular term. Used occasionally, yes, but never in a positive context. Literally anything else would be better."

"Ugh, fine. How about, 'from the depths of Hell' because that's what it feels like when perfectly good jokes fall flat."

Corbel sighed now, leaning over to rest his skull atop Sans', "I'm sorry, Stargazer. I know it's annoying. I just . . . I want you to be safe, you know? If I didn't do it, then someone else would point it out and that would just be awkward all around."

"Yeah, I get it. And thanks for keepin' me straight and all. It's just that . . ."

"But, I don't want you to feel like I'm limiting you or anything!" Corbel jumped in again, "I'm being too nitpicky, aren't I? Do you want me to stop?"

Sans could feel it when Corbel's grip once again tightened in his lab coat, nervous for the answer.

"That's not it. Not completely."

"But it is part of it, isn't it? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to . . . and now I've ruined the mood too."

"Hey, hey! Calm down . . ." Sans began again, helping Corbel down from the counter so he wouldn't land wrong and mess up his legs. "Look, Daydreamer. How about we just get outta here for now. I think this place is depressing both of us."

"Yeah . . . Meet me outside when you're ready. I'll walk you home."

"I'll be out in just a few minutes." Sans tried, offering Corbel a smile and trying to turn the mood around again, "Wait for me?"

Corbel looked back to Sans, the pull on the corner of his mouth having no real mirth to it.

"Yeah." He repeated.

"Hey." Sans sighed, "Don't worry so much, okay. We're okay. Okay?"

Corbel nodded silently.

"I love you." Sans whispered, taking Corbel's hands to gently kiss his fingers.

Corbel's smile pulled a bit more.

"I love you too."

They parted completely and turned to do their own things. Sans to put his lab coat away and grab the rest of his things from his locker, and Corbel to head outside and wait.

Sans' smile faded the moment he turned away. Even in the way he said that just now, he knew something was wrong. This went beyond just saying something and having to be corrected. Beyond his looming meeting with Undyne. Something was seriously eating at Corbel. Something he wasn't telling him. Something that was only triggered when his father's name was mentioned.

Whatever it was, he'd rather get it out of him sooner than later. It seemed as if he still had some work to do after all.

* * *

 **Part 2- Show and Tell**

The walk back to Sans' apartment was surprisingly quiet. Corbel seemed completely lost in thought with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Sans tried to turn the conversation several times to distract him, but each time, the conversation fell flat all over again.

Eventually, he had to stop. He stopped walking altogether and waited for Corbel to notice. When he did, he apologized for spacing out.

"What's the matter?" Sans pressed, "You've been out of it since the lab. Was it something I said?"

"No! No!" Corbel answered, ripping his hands from his pockets and lifting them defensively. "It's not you. There's just . . . A lot on my mind is all."

"So, lay it out! Talk to me. Maybe I can help."

Corbel halted, thinking it over. How could he bring something like this up with Sans . . . This would affect him almost directly! How could he possibly . . .

Then again, they did just made a promise not to keep secrets from each other.

And maybe having Sans' opinion on the issue would help him sort it out in his own mind as well.

"Alright." He breathed.

"There we go!" Sans smiled, relief evident in his expression. He must've really been worried. "Lay it on me."

Corbel turned his eyes away for a second as he steadied himself.

"There's something I've been thinking about for a while. And . . . Talking to Maltez today, I think I've finally come to a decision."

"Hm? What decision is that?"

Corbel took his time answering, wringing his hands together nervously and continuing to avoid eye contact. His breath shortened as he fought to steady those nerves.

"Sans . . ." He answered extremely slowly, "I'm . . . not going back to the lab. I'm quitting."

Sans had to admit, he didn't see that coming. It was as if the wind had been ripped from his lungs. It was a few long moments before he could breathe or blink again. And even when he could, he didn't know how to respond to the bombshell Corbel just dropped.

On one hand, he wanted to be supportive of Corbel's decisions. He wanted him to know that no matter what, he would be able to openly discuss these things with him. That he understood and would continue to help him with whatever endeavor he took on.

On the other hand . . . he really didn't understand at all!

What could he possibly say that Corbel would want to hear at a time like this . . . ? Anything that wouldn't be a complete lie like "Good" or "congratulations" or come out as accusatory like "why?" or "what are you thinking?"?

As the moments passed, the apprehension rose in Corbel's stance and in his eyes. Though he still had yet to make eye contact, Sans could sense those nerves stirring and becoming more and more tumultuous.

He had to say _something_.

"I . . . I mean, you're . . . I guess . . ."

Sans nodded, letting the news sink in. Corbel peeked then to try to get a read on Sans and his jumbled lack of response. That reaction was the exact reason Corbel didn't want to say anything.

"O-okay." Sans finally answered, seemingly more in control of what he wanted to say, "You're not coming back to the lab. That's what you decided. Can I . . . May I ask what made you come to that conclusion?"

"Just ask 'why'. Ask your questions. No need to tiptoe around for my sake."

"Okay. _Why_!? I thought that after you were cleared from PT, you'd be back and we'd work together again! I've been looking forward to that for months now. And now . . . Is it because of what happened? Because of the doc?"

Corbel sighed. "Yes. For more reasons than just the obvious. Yes, I'm still pissed at him for that night . . . but really that was only the final straw. I've been considering leaving for a long time now . . . You're the only reason I stayed. Because I really enjoyed working with you. You made the rest of it bearable."

"'The rest of it'?"

"I have no business being a scientist." Corbel admitted, "That's my dad's calling, not mine. And yeah, working there got me through school, which was a plus, but even then, it was just because it's what he wanted me to do. Did I ever tell you why I took the job at the lab in the first place?"

Sans remained silent, but shook his head in answer.

"I started off resenting my dad then too. He was neglecting his home and his family. He was coming home late or not at all. Worrying my mom and standing her up on date nights. I never saw him and neither did she. And it was causing a lot of strain at home. It pissed me off to no end. When it reached a boiling point, we decided in a family meeting that I'd work as an apprentice in the lab in order to keep tabs on him. I put him on a schedule and set guidelines he had to follow in order to make sure he got home at a decent time.

"It was never because I liked science. I mean, I did when I was little and maybe I was trying to dig into that side of me again to help me enjoy the work at the lab, but it was never really what I wanted to do with my life . . . because I knew that no matter what I did, I would only ever be 'the son of renowned Royal Scientist Dr. W.D. Gaster'. I was expected to take over for him when he was done . . . I _am_ expected to take over for him. And not only take over, but carry on and improve on his work. I'm meant to surpass him. It's an immense amount of pressure for something that I never wanted to be. I don't want to be anything _like_ that asshole! Especially after seeing what he's turned into. What he _keeps_ turning into!"

Sans drew in a sharp breath and lowered his eyes to the ground, listening. He was going to ask "then why didn't you get out sooner?" But he already knew the answer to that. Corbel already told him the answers.

"I know what's expected of me . . . and I reject it. The title of Royal Scientist should go to someone whose passions and priorities align with the job and that's just not me. I refuse to be so married to my job that I lose sight of the ones I love, that I endanger my relationships for the sake of work."

"But isn't that what's happening anyway?" Sans asked in a low voice, "The relationship with your dad is in jeopardy."

"What 'relationship'!? The one where he refuses to accept me or my decisions? Where he'd rather talk down to me and to _you_ because he doesn't approve of our relationship than try to understand!? The one where his way is absolute and any attempt to stray outside of his little perfect box is rejected!?"

"Corbel . . . have you ever told your dad that you don't want to be a scientist?"

Something in the tension building up around Corbel cracked, ". . . what?"

"You say that there's this unspoken expectation, but have you ever talked to your dad about what you wanted to be when you grew up?

"That night, before your dad came home, we were looking at the old photo albums and your mom told the story of that time you wore your dad's lab coat to school for show and tell. How you wanted to be just like him when you grew up. If what you told me is true as well, then your dad was busy at work for a lot of the time since then. It showed a lot in the pictures as well; he was in fewer and fewer of them. He's been so involved with work that the communication between you has broken down and is in need of repair. But have either one of you taken the chance to try to reestablish that connection?"

Corbel stopped.

"Have you talked to your dad about what you wanted to do with your life since you were a child? When you took the job at the lab, did you tell him that you didn't want to be a scientist? When you were having doubts about staying, did you tell him about it? Does he have the slightest idea how you feel about any of this? I think that in his eyes, you're still that little boy looking up to him and wanting to grow to be like him because that's what he remembers. He's been working hard to give you something to look up to, because he _doesn't know any differently_. You talk about high expectations and the stress to live up to them, but did you consider that you might be putting those same expectations right back on him on _top_ of the expectations that come from just being the Royal Scientist? He's got the entire Underground looking up to him and at the top of that list of monsters that he's trying to impress is you."

"You're . . . standing up for him?"

"Someone has to! You're not giving him a chance! And you refuse to talk to him!" He didn't want to say that he was being just as stubborn as his old man about this, because again, he already knew that wouldn't play out well. "Look, it's not like I agree with him or anything. And yeah, I'm upset too about what happened . . . And I'm not saying don't leave the lab, because it seems like that's really what you want to do. I mean, I'll definitely miss you being there, but that's beside the point. What I'm saying is, before things fall apart completely, just _talk_ to your dad. A heart-to-heart if you will. Tell him how you feel about being a Royal Scientist."

"Apprentice."

"Apprentice Royal Scientist and how that's not what you want. I know I sound preachy, but I really think it'll do you both some good. If, after that, you still want to cut ties with him . . . I won't mention it again. I won't force it on you and I won't try to advocate on his behalf. I'll respect your decision and I'll support you, but please . . . just talk to him first. Let him know what's going on."

There was a moment of silence between the two. Corbel kept his eyes lowered, his hands fisted in his pockets as he listened to Sans. A lot of it was difficult to hear and there was a part of Corbel who instantly wanted to jump to the defensive. The arguments "How could you choose his side?" and "Well, it's not like he made such a valiant effort to talk to _me_!" waited just below the surface, but he did his best to hold them back. He knew Sans was only bringing another side to the argument. He really was just trying to help Corbel see the whole picture, adding other opinions and outside influence on the situation.

Sans reached out to take Corbel's hand, tearing him out of his thoughts and leading him along to continue the walk home.

"I understand why you didn't want to talk to him today. Especially if all of this was swimming around in your head. And considering you still have your friends to meet up with, that's a lot to deal with in one day . . . and I'm sorry I kinda brought it all out anyway, but I'm glad you could talk to me about it. I hope I was able to help at least a little bit."

Corbel remained quiet, tightening his grip around Sans' hand a little as he kept step beside him.

"You really did." He answered in a soft voice, "Actually, I need to apologize to you. I'm sorry I put all of that on you. That was years of pent up frustration you didn't ask for."

"But I did ask for it. You were frustrated and brooding and I wanted to help. I wanted you to get whatever was bothering you off of your chest. And that's exactly what you did. So, thanks."

Corbel's grip tightened even more. "Thank you, Sans."

* * *

 **Part 3- High School Reunion**

Corbel left Sans at the front door to his studio with another word of thanks and a promise to call later to let him know how it went. He wanted to bring Sans with him, but considering just who it was he was meeting, it was best if Sans stayed out of eyesight.

"Good luck out there. And can you tell the Blooks I said hey?"

"Will do . . . I'll give you a call when everything's over . . . Depending on how things go, would it be okay if I . . . Crash here afterward?"

"Of course. And not just if things go south. If they go well, I want you to come tell me about it anyway, 'kay?"

Corbel smiled softly, "'Kay."

With a quick kiss and final words of luck, the two parted and instantly, Corbel's nerves began to flare again, a mix of emotions swirling inside of him. It seemed like it'd been forever since he last saw his friends. The last he saw of them was from the hospital bed back in the lab when he was in the first stages of recovery. He was excited to see what they were up to.

And then, there was the elephant in the room. Undyne . . .

Corbel wondered how the evening would play out with her. He was anticipating a confrontation or an argument, but he really didn't want to go into this with that mind frame.

As he walked closer and closer to Waterfall, he tried to swallow those nerves and press onward. This was a reunion with his best friends! Not a meeting with a board of directors!

He let out a long breath as he approached the designated meeting spot, the quiet place between Undyne's house and the Blook residence and snail farm. It was their meeting spot since they were little. Where they would gather to play or begin their walk (or float) to school. The shallow pit between the houses held some of their best stories always provided comfort whenever Corbel saw it. It was welcoming and familiar and, in a way, it gave him a sense of home.

Those nerves dissipated at the sight and Corbel couldn't help but smile.

He sat at the edge of that pit and hung his feet into it. It was still surprisingly deep for a "shallow" pit. Even full grown, he couldn't reach the bottom, though it was not too far below his feet.

"oooooh. oooh noooo.. i kept you waiting, didn't i?"

"No you didn't, Blook." Corbel smiled, turning his head over his shoulder to see his friend, "I just got here a few minutes ago. C'mon, let's wait for the others."

Napstablook floated over to take a space next to Corbel. They stayed quiet as they followed Corbel's gaze. It was a comforting silence that Napstablook was an expert on. Without saying a word, they added effortlessly to that nostalgic feeling of home, exuding it just by being there.

A few tranquil minutes passed and neither of them spoke until Corbel released a soft laugh.

"It really is a nice pit, isn't it?" He mused, looking back up at Napstablook.

"it's the same pit as always." They responded, "it's constant and unchanging. sometimes i come here when i hit a wall with music and just lie at the bottom of the pit. it's a good napping spot."

"I bet it is. I might just have to follow your lead next time I'm feeling stressed. Just lie in a pit for a while and not think about anything."

"the living room floor works too. it's blook family tradition. but it might be incredibly boring too for someone whose life is as exciting as yours, i don't know if you will like it."

"Actually, it sounds great. Thanks for the tip. I'll have to give it a try."

Another ten minutes passed and again, the two friends sat in silence.

Without a word, Corbel slipped into the pit to walk along the bottom. Napstablook followed, floating just a few feet away.

"It seems so much smaller now." Corbel hummed, "Remember when we would have enough room to set up two bases and play capture the flag? Undyne and Metta won every time . . . Now, I don't think we'd be able to set up one big enough for all of us."

"well, if you need more space, i don't have to be in the base. that way everyone else can fit."

Corbel chuckled at that. "We're not gonna build a base. And if we did, there's no way we're leaving anyone out."

Before Corbel knew, he'd made several circles in the pit.

"Man, where are they . . . ?"

Napstablook made a low humming groan, one that Corbel immediately recognized.

"Where is he?" He pressed.

After another moment or two, Napstablook looked downward toward the bottom of the pit.

"oooh, well, we actually came here at the same time but . . . h-he's waiting to make his big entrance . . . but that can't happen until everyone else is here. i'm sorry . . ."

Corbel huffed, his eyes narrowing. With a long breath, he raised his head, speaking above the pit.

"Mettablook!" He called aloud, "I know you're here! Just come out already!"

A few more quiet moments.

"Metta!"

"Ah! It seems I am being summoned! What poor soul is in need of rescuing!?"

"Metta, just get out here!"

"By your powers combined, I am the Mysterious, the Magnificent Metta-Man!"

From somewhere beyond their line of sight, a spectral, translucent figure floated into view over the lip of the pit.

"How long were you gonna just sit there making us wait, Metta!?" Corbel called up.

"Oh, well, what's a star without a little anticipation, Corbel-dear? Make the audience long for your presence and right when they're about to go crazy with that longing, give them a taste of your majesty!"

Corbel scoffed at the excuse and shook his head. Soon, the motion turned into a chuckle that grew into full laughter.

"Well! Glad you find my painstaking efforts at art a personal source of amusement." Metta huffed, seeming offended. But even as he said it, he said it with a smile.

"That's not it!" Corbel laughed, wiping at his eyes when tears started to form, "It's good to see you again, Metta."

"Likewise, Corbel-dear. I'd give you a firm hug to celebrate our glorious reunion, but the unfortunate lack of arms, hands, and corporeal form makes that an impossibility."

"Well, that never was an issue before. Don't worry. Your words and the dulcet tones of your voice more than make up for it."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you. You always did know how to treat a blook."

"Speaking of," Corbel said, his smile changing slightly as he switched topics, "You guys remember Sans, right? He was my lab partner and I brought him around a few times?"

"Of course, we remember. In fact, we were just talking about him last night, weren't we, Blooky?"

"you haven't brought him around in a long time . . . are you still friends with him?"

"We happened to pass by him when we last went to visit you, but he seemed absolutely frazzled, so we opted not to bother him. But I have to admit, I do miss having his wit and humor around. How has he been, Corbel-dear?"

Corbel waited to make sure Metta was finished before responding.

"Well, when I last saw him, he seemed to be doing well. He told me to tell you guys he said hello. Actually . . . There's something I wanted to talk to everyone about, but not everyone is here yet. Have you guys . . . Have you seen Undyne?"

"she's been working hard with the royal guard. she patrols waterfall, making sure the walkways stay clear."

"We should warn you though." Metta continued, his voice lowered as if trying to keep a secret. "It seems there was a . . . A bit of an accident during training. Her eye was damaged while she was sparing. She's been wearing an eyepatch ever since. I just thought you should know now so it isn't much of a shock when she arrives."

"I see . . ." Corbel sighed, "Well, I hope that she will be okay enough to . . . She does remember that we agreed to meet today, right?"

"I certainly hope so. Though, it is starting to get late. I wonder what _ever_ could be keeping her!"

"Calm down. Keep your panties on. I'm right here."

Immediately, Corbel's breath stilled when he heard the voice. Undyne approached with heavy steps toward the pit. Corbel stiffened, his hands tightening into fists.

Undyne stepped closer . . .

. . . And continued walking, continuing past them and toward her house.

"Later guys. I'm gonna go shower and change. I'll be back after that."

Undyne disappeared after that, leaving them with a very generic parting.

Corbel let out the breath he'd been holding onto, releasing it in a slow stream of air.

Maybe, if he was this nervous about seeing her again, he should-

"umm . . . corbel? a-are you feeling okay?"

At the concerned tone in Napstablook's timid voice, Corbel seemed to snap back to his senses.

"Huh? Y-yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You were just about rattling with trepidation, Corbel-dear." Metta pointed out, "What's the matter?"

"Oh! Nothing. I'm fine. Thanks."

He went silent again after that, shoving his hands in his pockets and going back to pacing the bottom of the pit. Of course the Blook cousins took notice, and even though they didn't say anything about it, they each had a theory about what was going on.

Things went quiet for a while longer and all three took to lying flat on the ground as they waited.

Eventually, there was a shuffling from above them. The shuffling became heavier and more deliberate steps like before.

Corbel, with his eyes closed, drew in and released a deep breath, centering himself.

"Come join us, Red!" He called, "The water's great!"

A few moments later, blue scales, bright, slightly damp red hair and an absolutely huge grin peered over the edge of their pit.

"It's it now?" She chuckled, her own webbed hands inside the pockets of her jeans, "Well, that's rich! Since when does the indomitable and forever busy Mr. Corbel Gaster have the time to waste with the likes of us?"

"Oh, Undyne-darling. Don't be so crass. All of our lives have been exceedingly demanding as of late. And poor Corbel has had it especially rough."

"Eh, it's alright, Metta." Corbel smiled, the expression easier to pull off with his eyes closed. "I don't need any excuses. I'm sorry it took so long to get together like this. I've missed you guys."

"Oh, well, we've missed you too. It really has been too long. And, may I say, it's definitely a relief to see you walking around after the fiasco at the Ruins."

At that, Corbel opened one eye and focused it toward Metta. "It's been _that_ long!?"

"Sure has." Undyne grumbled, "Not that you've noticed."

"but that's not fair, undyne." Napstablook moaned.

"No, what's not fair is how much we've been snubbed. I swear, it's almost like he doesn't care."

"What makes you think I don't care?" Corbel frowned, focusing both eyes upward to finally look at Undyne. He could see several cuts scrapes and bruises, some old and healing, others fresh and newly bandaged.

But the most noticeable difference was definitely the thick gauze that completely covered her left eye. She had her hair swept over that side of her face to hide the bandage, but at that angle, it was impossible to miss.

Damn, that looked bad.

Undyne noticed the slight twinge in Corbel's expression when he saw her.

Seconds later, he gave a small grin, pointing to his right eye and the cracked bone scarring his face.

"Hey look! We match!"

Undyne's grin spread and she even released an amused scoffing laugh.

"Heh. I guess we do. Man, what a crazy pair we make."

"Yeah we do!" Corbel smiled right back. "That looks pretty bad, Red. You okay?"

Undyne shrugged teetering her hand, "I've been better. Sparring accident, you know? Only happens to the best of us. You should see some of the dogs, missing ears and all. Anyway, it's been kinda rough trying to get used to seeing out of only one eye. It's led to quite a few new scrapes."

Corbel nodded, keeping his thoughts inside. Undyne was lying. Not many others would be able to tell. She said it with such conviction. But Corbel knew. Even if Sans hadn't told him what really happened, he would have been able to tell by how much she was talking about it. How many extra details and examples she gave. The longer she spoke, the bigger the lie.

So, she wasn't going to blame Sans outright, even though they both knew what happened. Corbel had to admit to himself that just that on its own was odd. It was the perfect opportunity for her to turn this to her favor, to convince him that Sans was bad news and to urge him to stay away from him. Instead, she was going out of her way to shift blame _away_ from Sans . . . ?

What the heck was going on in her head?

"Scoot over, punks and make room." She demanded as she sat over the edge of the pit and pushed herself into it, sliding down the side and coming to a stop at the end of the line of friends. From there, she took a spot to lie down and join them.

* * *

It really was a much needed visit and it was so easy to fall back into their old rhythm. It was like they were taken right back to their high school days and they were only hanging out after school.

They talked about everything and nothing at all. They shared stories of their journeys, new friends and projects. They pitched and bounced ideas off of each other and talked through the different possibilities of each idea.

When Corbel mentioned that he was considering leaving the lab, there was a collective nod from the others.

"Somehow, I always figured that would be the case." Metta commented.

"I'm surprised it took this long actually." Undyne commented, "Even before the accident that place was starting to get to you."

"Was it that obvious?"

"it was like the life was starting to drain away. if you didn't have a good reason, i'm sure you would have quit sooner."

"A good reason, huh?"

"Blooky means your lab partner. You must have really cared about him to have held on as long as you did."

"Well, it was more than that." Corbel explained. "I couldn't just leave Dad hanging after he pretty much handed me a job on a silver platter. Plus, it helped me through college." Another thought entered his mind at the mention of college. "Oh yeah! That reminds me! I'm gonna be graduating at the end of the semester! If you guys can, I'd like for you to be there."

There were sounds of surprise and congratulatory remarks from his friends as they processed the news.

"That seems really soon, doesn't it?" Undyne speculated, "This is your master's right?"

"Yeah. It wasn't easy, but I got confirmation back from my application and I've finished my thesis. After next month, I'm done."

"Well, congratulations again, Corbel-dear. I'll do my best to shift my schedule around to make sure I'll be there."

"i'll be there too . . . since it's you, i know it isn't a burden."

"I invited you. Of course it isn't a burden!"

"What about you, Undyne-darling?"

Undyne was quiet for a moment, a contemplative expression on her face as she seemed to consider a few things.

"What!? You think I wouldn't be there to cheer on my favorite sidekick!?"

"With a hesitation like that, from _you_ , I wasn't really sure." Corbel answered.

"Of course I'll be there! I was just thinking about trying to get the time off. There's a whole process to it and you've gotta put it in so far in advance so they have time to staff around you. Plus there's all the paperwork and getting that approved too."

"oohh… that sounds like a lot of work . . ."

Corbel hummed. It sounded like another lie to him.

"Well, if that's the case, you should put that in as soon as possible. The semester ends December 12th. You've got a little over a month."

"10-4." Undyne answered.

* * *

The day wore into evening and the friends agreed that it was probably time to go their separate ways. They'd done everything they could for the day and needed to prepare for the next day.

As they began to split off, they made promises that meetings like these shouldn't be postponed for months and they needed to get back to doing a once-a-month deal starting with Corbel's graduation. Corbel and Undyne waved to the Blooks as they floated away.

That left the two of them.

And an awkward silence.

Corbel breathed, gathering his nerves.

"So . . ." He began, the tone in his voice shifting, "You wanna tell me what's really going on with you, Undyne?"

Undyne's brow raised as she also shifted, shoving her hands in her pockets once again.

"Why should I explain myself? It seems you already know. Didn't your boyfriend tell you?"

Corbel hesitated for a moment. She already knew they were together . . . ? Or was that a jab as how much time he spent with Sans versus the time he spent with her?

Either way, there was no need to refute the accusation.

"He did. He told me you forced him into fighting. And you took your own eye out in the process! A 'sparring match' my ass."

Undyne shrugged, "I was testing him-"

"You nearly KILLED him!"

"He nearly killed YOU!"

"Oh God, we're back to this . . ." Corbel growled, "Undyne, I'm an adult! I can take care of myself! I. Don't. Need. You. To. Fight. For. Me. We've been over this before! I don't need you butting into my life because _you_ don't like my partners! You don't get to make decisions like that for me, got it!? What I do with my life and who I choose to date is NONE of your business!"

"It becomes my business when there's a threat to your life!"

"Okay, first of all: No it doesn't! And second of all: THERE'S NO THREAT! There was absolutely no reason to attack Sans! Especially not if he told you he didn't want to fight! Especially if he didn't do anything to you first! Is THAT what they've been telling you in the Guard!? Attack first, COMPLETELY UNPROVOKED, I MIGHT ADD, and then ask questions when they're on their last HP!?"

"So, this is the reason you agreed to meet up today? So we could do this now?"

"You're damn right! No avoiding the question, Undyne. Why did you do it!? This isn't like you at all! You keep saying that you're trying to protect me or some shit, but this is going WAY too far!"

"Did he send you to fight his battles for him then?"

"That's not what this is! This is about you answering for your actions! You attacked my boyfriend! Why? And don't say that it's somehow for my sake!"

"It's been a long day and we're both tired. Let's do this another time, Puffball. What'd'ya say?"

"Don't call me that!" Corbel hissed.

Undyne halted, her one eye widening for a moment at the demand.

"What?"

"Never call me Puffball again! You've lost that right." Corbel sighed once again, trying to calm himself.

"You know what? I don't care. I don't care why you did it anymore. I don't need you dodging the questions or making up excuses and lies. I thought maybe we would be able to talk this out, but I see I was mistaken. Now, graduation is next month and Sans will be there. If that's a problem for you, then I suggest you don't come. Until you can get over yourself, leave us the fuck alone, got it!?"

"You're really willing to throw everything we had away for _him_ , Puff!?" Undyne snarled.

Corbel ignored her as he turned.

"And now you're gonna ignore me!? I'm your best friend!"

"Then start acting like it! I love Sans, okay!? That's not changing. As my 'best friend,' don't be a fucking bitch about it and let me live my life!"

"Even if it means he ends up betraying you and ruining everything you and your family have worked for!?"

Corbel frowned at that. "What are you even talking about!?"

"There's something about him, Corbel." Undyne confessed, "I don't know what it is, but ever since the beginning, he's given me a bad feeling. Like he's hiding something. Something huge! And I'm not the only one who sees it! But it looks like you're too close to the situation to see what's really going on. When we fought, something happened and . . . I don't know what it means, but I'm pretty sure Sans isn't who he says he is! I don't trust him, Puff, and I can't sit on the sidelines and watch when he hurts you again!"

"He isn't going to hurt me, Undyne! Even if _you_ don't trust him, I do! I know him in ways I never knew I _could_ know anyone! And he knows me in ways no one ever has. He . . . He loves me!"

"I admit, he plays the part well. At first he didn't fight at all, but once I told him to fight like he was protecting you, he changed his tune. And that . . . he's got what it takes to fight if he really has to. I can respect that. But that doesn't excuse everything else!"

"What 'everything else'!? What has Sans actually done to merit you hating him so much!? The cave-in was an accident! The rejection was SO long ago and . . . Well, neither of us was ready back then. He hasn't done anything to hurt me and you have no proof that he will! And even if you did, you don't get a say in who I choose to love! My relationships are my business!"

Undyne frowned at that.

"I never wanted it to come to this." Corbel pressed, "You are my closest friend. My best friend. And I love you like you were my sister. I don't want to lose you! But if this keeps up, I can't be around you anymore . . . So . . . Lay off, Undyne . . . Lay off or else, that's it. Lay off or else I'm through with you. "

For once, Undyne remained absolutely silent. She didn't refute and she didn't fight back. She let Corbel speak and when he was done, she let him go.

Corbel watched her for a moment and when she didn't respond, he nodded and took a few steps backward.

"I'll see you later."

Using a bit of his magic, Corbel summoned a large bone underneath where he was standing. Once atop the bone, he raised its level until he was level with the edge of the pit. He stepped off and walked away toward Hotland.

"Bye, Blooks!" He called back. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they had been listening in. They'd even turned invisible to keep attention away from themselves. In the last moments before he left, they re-materialized, watching after him and fearing for the stability of their group of friends.

* * *

The walk back to Hotland was slow, a million and two thoughts swimming through Corbel's head as he shuffled along.

That whole thing with Undyne . . . It could've gone a lot worse. Still, it wasn't like her to actually back down like that.

Maybe that was a good thing. Maybe she was taking this seriously. If she valued their friendship, she would take it seriously.

He released another long sigh, using the time to clear his head. After a few moments, he dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone, using the shortcuts to dial.

"Hey, Daydreamer!" A sleepy voice answered.

"Hey . . ." Corbel answered, "I woke you up again, didn't I?"

"Don't worry about it. It's you, so I don't mind." Sans groaned, probably shifting to sit up, "So, what's up? How'd it go?"

"You know, I'm not really sure . . . I talked to Undyne, but it ended in a really weird note."

On the other end of the line, Sans hummed in thought.

"Why don't you come over? We'll talk more when you get here, okay? I'll make you some tea."

Corbel felt a small smile pulling.

"Thanks . . . I'm on my way."


	29. Chapter 29- Battle Strategies

**Chapter 29**

 **Battle Strategies**

After everyone dispersed for the night, Undyne stood at the bottom of the pit, still unable to really move. The words hit hard, sure, but it was the emotion behind them that hit hardest.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number she'd recently saved.

On the third ring, Gaine's voice on the other line picked up.

"Aldrin." She addressed. He insisted that she call him by his first name.

"Undyne!" He greeted, a smile evident in his voice, "Is it time for another meeting?"

"Yeah." She sighed heavily.

"Hm? What's with that tone? What happened?"

"We've just got a lot to talk about, that's all. I'll be waiting at the diner on the border of Waterfall and Hotland. Meet me there."

Gaine gave a short affirmative hum. "Understood."

* * *

About a week later, the air around the lab was almost stifling. Corbel still hadn't returned to work and the others could feel the effects of his absence. They were beginning to catch on that there could be a chance that he'd never come back to work at the lab at all.

Though he already knew what was going on, those thoughts weighed on Sans, as well, in a way he never thought it would. For the past few months since the incident, he'd been holding onto the hope that with enough rest and Physical Therapy, Corbel would be cleared and able to return to be his lab partner once again. Corbel's presence in the lab was one of the things Sans loved the most about coming to work everyday. And with the idea looming over him that he would no longer be there, Sans started to doubt his own willingness to stay.

What he'd told Corbel about his reasons for working were true. He did feel a sense of accomplishment and he did feel like he was doing some good . . . But if he was being completely honest, without Corbel, he was really only just going through the motions.

During work hours, Sans had very short passing encounters with Dr. Gaster as they walked past each other in the halls or when Sans had a report or a completed assignment to turn in. For the most part, they avoided eye contact and speaking to each other at all. And when they did have to have an actual conversation, it was brief and straight to the point with only the most necessary information exchanged. They didn't even discuss Corbel to one another.

Even the subject of what happened that night at the Gaster residence remained undiscussed and untouched. They were both to blame for how that ended and each blamed himself for the result, yet neither blamed themselves quite as much as they blamed the other.

Sans did have to count his blessings, however, that Gaster didn't out and out terminate him. He supposed that was a good thing. Maybe he couldn't afford to lose his help around the lab and that's why Gaster kept him around. Despite the animosity between them. Sans was genuinely good at his job and he kept a steady pace with all of his assignments even through the absence of his lab partner.

And when Sans wasn't avoiding Dr. Gaster, it seemed he now had to worry about his coworkers. Namely, one of his coworkers.

Maltez and Baelin ultimately kept to themselves, working closely together on assignments and often leaving together as well. There had been a few times they came to Sans inquiring about Corbel and those conversations were usually pretty short, ending with a cheerful "Well, tell him we said hi." or, "We really should all go out sometime. Just let us know when. We never did have that welcome back party we talked about after all." It was pretty nice actually.

Ruddard always was one to work alone. It was how he focused the best and his results always spoke for themselves. He would make his presence known during lunch and after work, but never during the times he was actually on the clock.

Usually, Gaine was the same way, keeping to himself while on the clock and engaging in minimal chatter when he wasn't, choosing to only conversate with the others if they struck up the dialogue first. He was always stand-offish in a way that made him seem just a little cold on the surface. As Gaster's right hand, it made sense that he would have a lot on his mind. And even when they'd first started, Sans and Gaine rarely spoke unless it was work related. Gaine had been the one who stealthily tipped Sans off when he'd been apartment hunting and he'd given him advice when Sans first started to suspect that Corbel might have a crush on him. Though he was a bit of an independent spirit and a bit of a loner, Gaine had always been a pretty chill guy.

So it was a bit of a shock to Sans when he began to notice all of the sidelong glaring and tense interactions with him. At first, he thought Gaine was just in a bad mood for a while. But when it started happening more and more often, Sans knew something was up. What was bothering him so much and how was it _his_ fault? They barely spoke and they almost never worked together on their projects. There was no reason for there to be any animosity between them. Unless somehow, Gaster's negative feelings toward Sans somehow rubbed off on Gaine. It wasn't that strange of an idea, actually.

It was with that in mind that Sans took a deep breath and entered the lab that Monday. For some reason, Gaine volunteered Sans to work with him on one of the larger projects he'd been assigned. That thought alone was strange enough for Sans to grasp. He barely had time to process what the actual assignment was going to be.

It nearly even escaped his notice that when he'd gotten to his locker, there was a folded piece of paper sticking out of the top of the closed metallic door.

"What is this, high school?" Sans muttered to himself, taking the paper before opening the locker in order to stow his belongings and switch his jackets. He draped his lab coat over his arm as he unfolded the paper and read the short note.

"Come to my office before leaving for the day. There are things we need to discuss. - W.D.G."

"Well, I wonder that that could be about." Said another voice from behind.

Sans started, the stealthy approach and the sudden sound catching him off guard.

"Damn it, Gaine!" He breathed, trying to calm his nerves, "Don't sneak up on me like that."

Gaine held back a short chuckle and a grin as he grabbed his own coat from his locker.

"Sorry, Serif. I thought you saw me walk in."

"No. I've . . . I guess I was a bit distracted and didn't notice you sneak up behind me out of the... O-out of nowhere like that."

Gaine shrugged, and if he didn't know better, he could've sworn that there was a bit of a smirk to his expression.

"So, an official summons, huh?" He directed, pushing the conversation forward, "I wonder what he wants. He didn't say in the note?"

Sans shook his head. "I've got my suspicions. I caught the King and Queen's kids running around here not too long ago. It might be a follow-up to that report."

Gaine hummed, "Perhaps."

He continued gathering his things and buttoning up his lab coat.

"Hey, have you heard anything from Kid Gaster lately?" He asked, trying to fill the awkward silence, "Any word on when he'll be back?"

Sans shrugged, "Well, Corbel seems to be holding up okay. I mean, sometimes his limbs stiffen up on him and it's hard for him to move around, but he's getting better. But he's kinda been falling behind on his Physical Therapy sessions, so . . . But it's not really my business to put all his junk out there like that. It's his story to tell, not mine."

"I wasn't trying to pry." Gaine shrugged, "I just thought that since the two of you were so close, that maybe you'd have some insight. Not to mention that I miss having the little guy around. The three of us being the original interns and all. It's just not the same without him."

Sans nodded and released a short breath as he slipped his arms into his coat and the note into his pocket.

"Anyway," Gaine continued, "I heard a rumor that you two were actually dating now! Is that true?"

Sans hesitated, a smile hinting.

"Who told you?"

"I heard from Maltez. I guess you guys were together, then you were having some issues or something, but you've since made up and now you're officially dating for real? At least that's what the rumor said. Weren't you planning a double date with him and Baelin?"

Again, Sans shrugged, his clipboard in hand and at his side.

"So, it is true. Heh, I remember a time when you were so freaked out at the thought that he might have a crush on you. You immediately rejected him. So, what changed your mind?"

"When did you get so social, Gaine? You normally never get into stuff like this and never this deep."

"Well, to be fair, I'm usually working alone. There's no one to talk to."

Gaine seemed to back off a bit after that. Making sure he had his assignment binder and all the notes he had regarding their project.

"Well, as long as the two of you are happy, that's what matters, I suppose. Congrats, Serif."

"Thanks, I guess." Sans smiled.

From then on, it was work mode. Gaine had to get Sans up to speed on their project and find a good spot to get started.

Their project had to do with Souls. The working theory was that with enough soul power, they might just be able to breach the barrier. They might even be able to chip at it enough to break it down. The problem with this was that soul power was very limited and impossible to harness.

The alternative: _create_ soul power. The idea wasn't to harness it, but to manufacture it.

"This would be so much simpler if we had a Soul to study." Gaine muttered, "A reference Soul, if you will."

Sans groaned at that, an odd reserved tone to his voice, "I dunno about that. Even if we could get a hold of a Soul . . . Just having it doesn't mean we'd be able to replicate it. Besides, Souls disappear the moment a monster dies and while they're alive, so much of it is being used to support them, that anything extra isn't nearly as potent. This is a really tricky dilemma."

"Yes, I have to admit, I've had similar concerns. For what we need them to do, a monster's soul is . . . too weak. And without a host, it isn't stable enough to maintain its form. But what if it wasn't a monster's Soul that we used?"

Sans frowned deeply, "What are you suggesting . . .?"

"A more powerful source of energy," Gaine pitched, getting more and more swept away into the concept the longer he spoke, "A human's Soul is 100 times more powerful than a monster's. It would take every monster in the Underground to equal the power of just one human soul and even then, it wouldn't be enough. It took seven human Souls to put up the barrier, it only makes sense that it would take seven Souls to tear it down. Plus, a human Soul can hold its form even after the host is dead and it can even boost a monster's strength by untold proportions! If we had a _human's_ Soul, there's no telling what we could learn from it!"

Sans hesitated, trying not to let on how uncomfortable this conversation was making him.

"But that's insane." He protested, "Even if we . . . How are we even supposed to get a human Soul?"

Gaine's ears perked up when Sans asked as if he'd been waiting for the question.

"How indeed?"

Sans found his frown once again, his mind coming to a conclusion.

"No." He answered solidly, "We're not pulling Alia into this. She's just a little girl, Gaine! And their other kid is off limits too!"

"Woah! Hold on there, Serif." Gaine defended, raising both hands, "No one said anything about your little pet. She's safe. And I have to say, the second human is a bit of a shock too. When the Royal Family announced that they'd adopted another human, at first I didn't know how to respond. Two humans falling into our little section of Underground ? What are the odds?"

"Not very high, I suppose . . ." Sans answered, a little unnecessarily.

"So who's to say that more won't make the same mistake? Who's to say that they haven't already and we just haven't seen them?"

Sans hummed, hesitating slightly, "I think that if there was a human running around aside from the two kids, we woulda seen them by now."

"I suppose you do have a point, Serif. If a human _had_ already fallen, how on Earth would they have been able to hide for so long?"

There was something in the way Gaine said that and the way he tried to cover it up as he shot a glance at him that put Sans more on-edge than before.

Both assistants went silent for a moment after that, both seeming to contemplate that possibility.

"Anyway!" Gaine continued, sharply pulling them both out of that thought trail and back on topic, "Without a specimen to study, we'll just have to fiddle around with what we have until we can find something that works. Now, from what we know, Souls are pure power. Like a battery. Raw energy that is unpredictable. How better to get info on a force that is that powerful than to visit the source of the greatest amount of energy the Underground has to offer."

Sans and Gaine spent close to the rest of the day at the CORE, taking samples and marking down the energy readings in order to study the rate of deterioration. Their readings indicated that as soon as the energy was removed from the source, its power began to decline. Even when that power was being siphoned out and sent out all across the Underground, its potency dropped the further from the CORE it got. The two began to wonder if there was a way to retain that energy and stabilize it so it could be transported.

"Well, you said it was like a battery right?" Sans pitched. "And batteries can be transported in cells, right? So, what we need is a fuel cell that can maintain the energy's level until we can get it where we need it. Maybe some power bank that can be recharged?"

"That is an interesting idea, Serif." Gaine nodded, jotting something down in his notes. "But something like what we need, it would have to be absolutely MASSIVE! And we don't even know what kind of effect the CORE energy will have on the barrier. Is it comparable to that of a Soul? If we can find fuel cells sturdy enough to transport the energy, we will have to pay a visit to the barrier to test it."

"And if it isn't enough, then will shooting more of the same energy at it make any difference at all?"

"It's a start. And more of one than we had before. Maybe we can find a way to concentrate it and make it more powerful that way."

Sans nodded slowly. A tiny bit of hope taking root within him.

"If it works in our favor, there's a chance that we won't even need human Souls at all."

"Hey, here's hoping, right?"

"Yeah. Here's hoping."

* * *

When they arrived back at the lab, it was already time to call it a day. They compiled their notes and observations and, as head of the project, Gaine collected those notes to write the report he would submit to Gaster. After he reviewed it, the doctor would decide how to continue.

Until then, Sans and Gaine would resume work on their individual projects.

After handing off his work to Gaine, Sans shuffled his way back to the locker room to switch out his jacket and gather his things to go home. It was the moment he entered the room that he remembered.

Gaster . . .

He was supposed to report to his office before he went home for the day. After all, they still had "things" they needed to discuss.

"Would it have killed the guy to drop a hint so I knew what we'd be talking about?" Sans grumbled to himself as he closed his locker once again and tried to center himself enough for this meeting.

It would be the first time they had a lasting conversation since that night and just that thought made Sans uneasy about it. But perhaps enough time had passed that the intensity of that animosity had diminished a little since then. There was no doubt in Sans' mind that he was still bothered by the idea that he was dating his son, but if this was work related, then it shouldn't even play a factor in how this meeting went.

"Yes. Enter." Said the doctor's voice, taking Sans off-guard, but not so much to find that he'd knocked on the door to the office without realizing it.

Cautiously, he turned the knob on the door and peeked inside.

The doctor was sitting at his desk, making a note on some report or another. He didn't even look up from his work when the door opened.

"Ah, Serif. Is it that time already?"

"Uh, yes, Sir. You told me to come see you before heading home for the day."

"Yes. Take a seat. This won't take too long."

Sans nodded his silent response and entered the room.

It was another few minutes before Gaster lowered his pen and raised his head to look across his desk at Sans.

"Thank you for waiting. My son has forbidden me from taking any paperwork home with me, so whatever I finish has to be here. Whatever I don't finish has to wait until the next day. As a result, I try to finish as much as I can before day's end. I'm sure you understand."

Sans kept his eyes somewhere between Gaster's paperwork and his holed hands which he kept loosely folded at the edge of the desk. This was the most the doctor bothered to speak with him . . . And about something so trivial.

"Why did you call me here, Sir?" He questioned.

An actual smile seemed to creep at Gaster's face.

"Well, to start things off, I believe a follow-up is in order. I wanted you to know that I've decided to tighten security around here in light of what you told me. While I still don't believe much harm could have come to the lab or to the children if they did manage to explore the first floor, it is a bit disconcerting that they made it through without anyone noticing. I plan on adding an extra access point at the front entrance to the lobby. Only those employed by me will be granted access via their employee badges."

Though he didn't call attention to it, Sans noticed a minor thing in Gaster's explanation. He mentioned "they" and "their employee badges" as if Sans wasn't included.

Was that what he was leading to? Was that what this meeting was about?

Or was he overthinking things now?

"Now, I wouldn't have called you all the way here just to tell you that. Information like that could have easily been relayed using a printout in your assignment folder. No, there's something more we need to discuss."

Sans nodded, exhaling slowly. Here it comes.

"I'm sure you're aware that contact with my son has significantly diminished lately. He has been avoiding me recently. He hasn't called home and it seems that he's only talked to my wife a handful of times. On top of that, he's been neglecting his Physical Therapy regimen and I fear that if he continues, his condition may worsen. Though he hasn't spoken to me, you have been in contact with him, haven't you?"

"With . . . Corbel?"

The doctor heaved a long breath.

"You two are still dating, aren't you? Despite my warnings?"

"Well . . . Y- yeah."

"And you see him fairly often?"

"Yeah?"

"Then it's only logical that it is through you that I relay the things I need to say to him."

Sans could feel the frown creeping in to the edges of his expression. "Have you tried calling him? True, he hasn't been calling you, but has that stopped you from trying to contact him anyway?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't even bother to answer his phone once he saw that I was the one on the other line."

"Then leave him a message!" Man, these Gasters were so stubborn! "I've been urging him to contact you as well. I think some genuine and open communication will help both of you. And he really does need to continue his Physical Therapy. But in order for that to happen, _someone_ needs to make the first step. If you both sit around and wait for the other to call, then nothing's ever gonna get done!"

"You certainly are opinionated today, Serif." Gaster replied, his tone level even as Sans' tone started to become more passionate. He continued, that smile returning to his face, "You've told all of this to Corbel as well?"

"I have. But it's still, ultimately, his decision. I can't force him into anything. It needs to come from him in order for any real good to come from it."

"Of course." Gaster sighed, "Well, I have to give credit where it is due. I appreciate your efforts and I hope that with your added influence, he will be more inclined to, at very least, continue his therapy sessions."

Sans' frown shifted, but didn't subside. Instead of the slight annoyance from before, it was a frown of confused astonishment. Did Gaster just . . . Thank him? Sorta? Did he just praise him for his efforts . . . ?

"W-well, I can only do so much." He admitted, "The real effort still needs to come from you and Corbel."

"Of course." Gaster repeated, shifting to fish something out of his desk, "But in the meantime, this still needs to be done and I can no longer wait for a face-to-face meeting." He placed a long, rectangular package, about the size of a pencil pouch on the desk between them.

"This was meant to have gone to Corbel quite a while ago. But he never returned. If I give it to you, will you assure me that he gets it?"

Sans eyed the package, sizing it up. There was a part of him that wanted to refuse and tell the doc to do it himself. Take the initiative and _talk_ to his son! But, knew he would be risking insubordination. After all, the two of them weren't on the best of terms either.

Well, maybe this could be the start of repairing that relationship as well.

Sans reached out and put a hand on top of the package.

"Understood, Sir." He nodded once.

"Thank you, Serif. You are dismissed."

Sans nodded a second time and shifted to stand, taking the package with him. As he moved from the chair to push it back into place, there was a ringing of Gaster's desk phone. His direct line. It must have been an important call. Sans saw it best to take his leave as quickly as possible and let Gaster answer that.

It was as he was making his way back up to the atrium that he heard the voice.

"Yeah, I'm here. Do you have a minute? There are some things I need to talk to you about."

Corbel!? Talking to someone on the phone? Was _he_ the one who called!?

"Your office? Yeah, I'm on my way."

Sans stepped out from his hallway to see.

"Hey, Daydreamer!" He greeted, a grin spreading at the sight, "You made it!"

Corbel snapped his head up, shocked at the sound. He ripped the phone away from his ear, quickly hanging up.

"Sans!" He nearly gasped. "I thought you would be . . . Umm . . . Hi."

Sans caught Corbel around the waist. "You came! And it sounded like you're here for your old man this time!"

Corbel looked off to the side, lowering his eyes. "Y-Yeah. I'm gonna try. You were right. This is ridiculous. I'm just . . . I'm gonna tell him how I feel . . . About all of it. I just don't . . . I don't want it to be a repeat of last time. You know?"

Sans sobered for a moment, sensing the trepidation in Corbel's voice. "Do you want me to go with you . . . ? I just came from there, but if you need moral support . . ."

"No!" Corbel answered, a little sharp in his reply, "I mean, thanks, but no. I think it should just be Dad and I who talk. And if it _does_ end up a repeat of that night . . . I don't want you anywhere near that . . . But . . . Even so . . . Do you mind waiting for me?"

Sans stepped forward even more, tightening his embrace around Corbel. He rested his head for a moment on his chest, listening to the quickened pace of his pulsing Soul. He must have been incredibly nervous.

"Of course." He answered, "And hey. You're gonna be great. Just speak your mind and don't let him, or me, or anyone get in your way. That being said, don't forget to listen too. Try to see things from his perspective as your Dad. He loves you and he cares about you. If he didn't . . . Well, I wouldn't have you now."

Corbel returned the embrace, keeping an arm around Sans' back and another cradling his skull to keep him close.

"Yeah." He sighed, "I know. I think about that a lot, actually. Without Dad . . . I would've died when that mountain came down. I really do owe him. And you. Without you, I'd be dust. They never would've stabilized me and I would've been comatose until my HP finally gave out. Both of you sacrificed so much for me. The least I could do is talk to Dad and keep you in mind when I do."

"That's my Daydreamer." Sans hummed, "And I'll be here when you're done."

"Yeah . . . Thanks, Stargazer."

Sans chuckled softly at that, still not completely used to his nickname. He struggled halfheartedly against Corbel, pulling away from him with a faint blush.

"Damn it." He muttered.

Corbel's brow raised as he loosened his grip. "Hm? What happened?"

"N-Nothing," Sans unconvincingly stammered, "Just . . . Why the heck are you so tall anyway? It's not good for my . . ." He trailed off.

Corbel smirked, catching on. "For your what?" He pushed, "Now, I'm curious! Does this have to do with those 'roles' you were talking about? Are you suddenly put-off by the fact that I'm younger and taller? Besides, I'm only about six feet. Dad's taller."

"Y-Yeah." Sans grumbled in all of his 5'4" glory, " _Only_. A-Anyway, I should let you get going. The doc's waiting for you."

Corbel looked past Sans and down the hallway behind him. "I guess so. But before I do . . ."

Corbel lightly frisked Sans' left side. The was something there that felt a little off when they hugged. "Hm? Thought so. What's this in your pocket, Sans?"

"N-Nothing!" Sans repeated, his smile returning, "I'm just . . . Really happy to see you."

Corbel's brow furrowed now in confusion. "Okaay . . . ? What?"

Sans shook his head and let out a defeated sigh. Yet another joke that fell flat.

"Never mind. I'll tell you when you're older. Anyway," He pulled out the package Gaster gave him. "This is from your Dad. He wanted me to give it to you. You wanna take it now before you go in there?"

The frown became contemplative as Corbel studied the small package in Sans' hands.

"No." He answered, "I think you should hold onto it for now. I'll take it afterward . . . Just in case things don't work out, I can't "defiantly leave it behind" or anything."

"Heh. Guess that's fair. Any idea what it is? The doc said he was supposed to give it to you a while ago. I think it has something to do with your therapy sessions."

"Yeah, I have an idea . . ." Corbel sighed, "Just keep them safe for me? I'll meet you in the atrium after it's over."

"Aw don't go like that!" Sans jeered, "Not after all that work I put in to cheering you up!"

"Is that what you were doing?"

"Hey, It worked for a little bit." Sans smirked.

"Well, either way. Thanks, I guess." Corbel finally released Sans completely and sidestepped him to walk past and toward the hallway, "Alright, I'll see you later."

"Wait! Before you go!" Sans called after him.

When Corbel turned again, Sans was there with a demanding look.

"Get down here, tall man!"

When Corbel obliged with a bit of a smirk back on, Sans was there with a swift kiss.

"Okay, _now_ your good to go."

* * *

Corbel knocked on the door to his father's office. It seemed like it had been forever since he was there. It did feel a bit strange to be back actually. He hadn't been this far into the lab since he was discharged and it'd been even longer since he'd been to this office. He felt as if he should have been carrying a clipboard or a folder and wearing a lab coat.

The memory was shattered, however, when instead of the familiar "Enter" the door began to open on its own, revealing a tall Skeleton monster with widened eyes.

"Corbel!? You're here!"

"Hey, Dad." He answered, "Been a while."

"I'll say." Gaster confirmed, "Come in, have a seat."

The doctor took a step back and opened the door completely for his son. There was a bit of energy within him, however that seemed to be stopped up for the moment, though it bubbled close to the surface.

Corbel felt it immediately and he knew exactly what it was. He kept his eyes lowered, deciding if it was the right time or if it was something he needed to hold back on for a while.

Eventually, Corbel closed the gap, giving in, and colliding with his father's chest.

The initial shock was immediately evident in Gaster. His body stiffened and he drew in a sharp breath. He stayed this way for a moment or two, completely frozen in place before his arms moved to encapsulate his son.

"This doesn't change anything." Corbel clarified in a low mutter. "I'm still upset with you."

"I know." Gaster replied, the embrace tightening, "I understand. Your mother still seems to be upset with me as well. She is extremely vocal and doesn't hesitate to let me know that I'm the reason you haven't been home or called since that day."

"Gee, I wonder why." Corbel bit sarcastically, "It's almost like she's right."

"It seems to be a common trend." Gaster conceded, releasing Corbel and standing in front of him instead, "However, in spite of that, Corbel, I'm glad you're here. I hope that we can find a way to move past what happened and reclaim some semblance of normalcy."

"Well, that's gonna depend on you. I'm not budging on my stances. And . . . There are still some pretty serious issues we need to go over."

"Then, by all means, please have a seat. The couch is free, and how about some tea? I know you like it more than coffee."

* * *

The next half hour or so was used to catch each other up with the minor things. The results of some of the assignments that Corbel had been given before he could no longer continue. Corbel informed his father that he'd finished the master's program and was graduating the following month.

"Of course, you and Mom are invited to attend." He offered, "Though Sans will be there too, so I expect everyone to be on their best behavior."

He had to admit that it was incredibly embarrassing that he had to talk to his own father, and his best friend for that matter, like they were in preschool. _"Stand in line and don't push. Keep your hands to yourselves, or else no treat at break time."_

Words for four-year-olds, not full grown monsters.

Gaster nodded like he had several times throughout the conversation. He could feel the irritated aura emanating from his son and it was as if he could tell exactly what he was feeling.

"Understood." He responded, as an assistant would to him.

Corbel looked skeptically across the room, "Really?"

"Indeed." Gaster nodded again, "The last thing I want is to miss out on such a milestone simply because of the guest list."

"I see . . ." Corbel answered slowly, "Well, thanks."

"And of what happens next? Have you given any thought to when you wanted to come back to the lab? I know you haven't yet been cleared for lab work, but it really should be something we get back into soon. After all, you have been falling significantly behind on your Physical Therapy. Once you have been cleared, however, you could even come back as a full time associate! Now that you have finished the Master's Program, there will be fewer distractions and other engagements to demand your attention. That is, of course, unless you want to start on your doctorate right away."

Corbel went quiet, sinking back into the couch. There it was. The map of his predetermined destiny laid out before him once again. And his father spoke with so much conviction that there was little room to counter. Come back to the lab, finish therapy, sign on as full time, eventually go back to school and become Dr. Corbel Gaster.

No . . . Though, it was a solid plan, one that would ensure his success if he stuck to it, one that promised stability, revenue, and security, it just wasn't _him_. None of it sounded like what he wanted to do.

He had to do it. He had to tell his dad. And he had to do it now.

He lowered his cup onto the table, his hands clasping tightly from there as he began to wring his fingers together, his old childhood habit resurfacing as the nerves caught up to him.

Gaster took note. It was something a younger Corbel would do when he was afraid of being scolded, reprimanded, or punished. Gaster always thought he would aggravate his small brittle fingers by doing that and speed up their decay.

That aside, why was Corbel so nervous now? The last time he was this nervous was the day he brought Sans home for dinner.

So, it wasn't the news, but his reaction to what he had to say.

He would have to be exceedingly careful with those reactions. If he wanted to avoid repeating that night.

"Dad . . ." Corbel began softly, his eyes lowered toward his hands. He just _knew_ this was going to turn out exactly the same way. His father would blow up at him. He would criticize his decisions and shoot them down. Corbel drew a long silent breath, wishing that he'd taken Sans up on his offer to come for moral support. Just his hand right at that moment would have been so much help.

"Corbel . . ." The father acknowledged. He wished his son would look him in the eye, "I know you're nervous, maybe even afraid to tell me something. Considering what happened last time . . . I . . . I can't blame you. I understand where that fear is coming from and I remember what it's like. And I understand that there is no one else to blame for that but me."

Corbel lifted his eyes to finally make eye contact with Gaster. There was a strange mix of expressions on his face. Understanding, empathy, humility, shame, and caution, mixed with a bit of both encouragement and disappointment. Through it all, there was a small smile in place.

"I see the question on your face." Gaster continued, "How could I possibly know? There's no way I could ever know what you're feeling or what your going through. And you're right. I don't know exactly what you're going through . . . But I do remember what it's like to be you. To be exactly where you are now, facing your father with news you're absolutely certain he won't like. I know what it's like to feel so strongly about it, knowing that you'll have to fight for it. I remember feeling terrified of the outcome to the point of it making you sick. In my case, it went incredibly poorly. My father was so rigid and unmoving that, when it all came to a head, it resulted in a physical altercation. I left. I ran away, cutting ties with him and my grandfather to pursue my passion."

Corbel frowned, listening to every word.

"But . . . I thought you were proud of the Gaster family name. That's why you kept that pocket watch for so long right? And why you gave it to me?"

"Oh, I _am_ proud. Don't get me wrong. The things this family has been able to accomplish is absolutely astonishing. But I didn't realize how much it actually meant to me until after it was too late. My father wanted me to join the Royal Guard as an active member of the military, just like he did and just like Grandfather Kozuka. They wanted me to drop all distractions and only take steps to pursuing that end. When I was a child, I thought my father was the strongest and coolest monster in existence. I suppose every young boy thinks that about his father."

Corbel nodded slowly.

Gaster nodded as well. "I did want to be like him. An inspiration not just to his family, but to everyone. He was a natural leader and he always knew just what to say to get the troops to rally together and follow him. But I never thought I even _could_ join the Royal Guard because of . . . well the disease. It skipped Harrington, you see. Lucky bastard. Grandfather Kozuka had it, but he was such a private man that we didn't know until it was too late to do anything. Anyway, I'm getting off-topic.

"Grandfather Kozuka was a very disciplined Monster. Everything was regulated and stringent. He was carved of stone and nothing could budge him. And it was from that same stone that he carved my father. He was just as unmoving and solid in his ways and in his beliefs. Though he was strong, I could sense that he also felt trapped. And, I suppose, it was evident in how I was raised. I had a lot more freedom to explore and experiment. Granted, it was all preparation for the inevitable switch into military life, but I was allowed friends and connections that would serve as my reason to join, fueled with the desire to protect them.

"What my father didn't realize was that I would discover something I wanted more than that. I fell in love with science . . . And with your mother. We were young. Looking back, perhaps too young, just like he said. But she inspired me in ways I never thought possible. An artist, so full of ideas and expression and creativity. It was incredible how free she was, even in the midst of her bullying. We grew close and she told me that I could do and be whatever I wanted. It was the first time anyone had ever told me that. Until then, my whole life was planned out for me. I had no choice. I was going to join the Royal Guard and serve my people. But your mother showed me my other options and I was thrilled to discover what those were.

"Of course, my father was less than thrilled. When I told him my new plans, he shot them down immediately and forbade me from ever seeing your mother again, claiming she poisoned my mind. He tried to tell me that living a life like that would only get me killed. He insulted her, her family, her life and me for falling in love with someone like that. He discouraged me, telling me it was a phase, that there was no way it was going to last. That she would never amount to anything of worth and she was only going to dilute the family line.

"I wasn't going to stand for that. So, I fought back. A little at first, just to emphasize my point, but it escalated into a real fight. I lost, of course. I didn't have my father's training or strength and he overpowered me, confining me, forbidding me to seek her out again. He'd given me too much freedom, it seemed, and he'd have to beat that out of me if I was ever to join the Guard at that point. I told him I'd rather die. Do you know what he said to me?"

Corbel sat, his eyes narrowed in focus as he listened to his father's story. He shook his head.

"'Be my guest.'" Gaster scoffed, "It was an invitation to defy him. Perhaps he was trying to remind me of his power or prove a point that if I did leave, it really would mean death. But I took it as him telling me that I'd failed as his son. That I was useless to him as I was and that instead of having a weak Gaster like me in the family, that I was better off dead. I was determined to prove him wrong; prove everything he said wrong; so I left. I didn't look back and I never saw my father again."

"Then, how did you . . . ? What happened after that? How did you get the pocket watch then? Did he give it to you before all that?"

Gaster shook his head. "No. Not long after that, the war started in a country far from here, but it spread like wildfire. By the time it reached us, everything was already chaos. It was the end of days . . . And we were the final stand before Monsters were wiped out completely. We were losing numbers quickly. Thousands by the day. I tried to find them again, my parents and grandmother, but I never could. In the end, just like they wanted, I joined the Royal Guard to fight in the war. At first, I was just in the support reserve. An apprentice healer. But when our numbers got too low, we took up arms as well and ran to the front lines. Never did I wish I had my father more than on that day. But I promised him that I would find my way home again and make amends. Try again.

"I was struck down on the battlefield and left for dead, but the remaining monsters found me when we were forced underground and they brought me with them. I woke to the news that we lost the war and we were all prisoners to a curse set on us by the humans. They killed so many of us, drove some of us into extinction . . . And they told me that I was the last Skeleton. The very last of my kind. It was the General who had the pocket watch. He gave it to me in my father's stead. His final wish before he turned to dust.

"I lost everything. I was never able to keep my promise to my parents or make amends and that pain is still just as sharp now as it was then."

Corbel looked off to the side for a moment, releasing a long breath before focusing once again on his father.

"The one small comfort that I had was that I was finally able to find your mother again when the census came around. The last two Skeletons. How fortunate we were to find one another again in the aftermath of that Hell. In the end, I did get everything I wanted. I married the love of my life and pursued my dream career . . . but in order to do it, I lost so much more. Now, as you're sitting here in front of me. My greatest miracle, my son. The one who showed me there is hope in this future. I find fear. I can feel the rift, the trench forming between us and I cannot risk losing you to it."

"Then, you'll listen . . . ?" Corbel questioned, "Really listen? To understand and not just to respond."

"I will. In exchange, I ask you to understand where I stand as well."

Corbel nodded. "I'll do my best." After everything he'd just heard and everything he and Sans discussed about expectations, Corbel felt he really was ready to face this.

"Alright then, Son. One final thing before we begin. Do remember what the inside of the pocket watch said?"

Corbel nodded again. He spent days looking at that phrase and the names of the others etched inside. "Showing your true face means you can never be caught in a lie." He recited.

"I want you to show me your true face, Corbel. Don't hold anything back."


	30. Chapter 30- Hindsight is Always 2020

**Edited**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Hindsight is Always 20/20**

Corbel stared directly at his father, ready to get the actual conversation started. He definitely had more information on him than he had when he first walked into the door and he knew that with the information, he'd be able to present himself a lot better.

But even so, he couldn't quite figure out where to start. After all, they had a lot to discuss and none of it was going to come easily.

"Dad . . ." Corbel tried again slowly, choosing to start with one of the main themes of his father's story, "About returning to work at the lab . . . I've been thinking a lot about it . . . for a long time. And I've decided . . . not to."

There was a beat of silence where Gaster listened to Corbel's quiet words. He still sounded so nervous. But at least he was looking at him now as he spoke. Already, that was progress.

He let out a long breath in order to steady his initial shock of the declaration. He was prepared to speak with his son regarding his relationship with Serif and warn him about distractions in the workplace if he were to return and resume his lab partner responsibilities . . . But for Corbel not to resume lab work at all . . .

"What led you to that decision?" He asked evenly.

Corbel hesitated, trying to gauge his father's reaction and his expression, or rather, lack thereof. He was nearly impossible to read and he supposed that he was trying to remain neutral so Corbel could speak freely, but _some_ reaction would have been nice.

Did the news upset him? Was he expecting this? Did he understand? Was this the ultimate betrayal? Corbel had no idea.

The most he could do was continue with the same trepidation.

"I . . . I've been considering leaving for a while now . . . since before the incident. Since halfway through my Bachelor's. I was close to switching majors too."

A slight change in expression. Gaster's eyes narrowed as he calculated that time and the things that happened in that span.

"So long." He said quietly, "Did you dislike working with me that much?"

"It wasn't you." Corbel defended. "Do you think I hate you?"

Gaster remained quiet for a moment, but did not answer.

"Dad. I don't hate you!" Corbel pressed, "There's no way I could ever hate you! You're my _dad_! I mean, sure, we might not be on the best terms right now . . . And yeah. You've said and done some stuff that really pissed me off, but I still love you! This decision doesn't have anything to do with any negativity between us!"

"Then . . . Why? I thought you enjoyed working at the lab. You always seemed excited to come in."

"Y-yeah. Well, I can't say I didn't enjoy my time here. It was definitely a good experience and I got good experience out of it! But if I'm being completely honest, with myself and with you . . ."

". . . It isn't your passion."

Corbel shook his head, closing his eyes for a second as he held his breath, waiting for the reaction.

On the other side of the room, Gaster turned his eyes away as well.

"If that's the case," He began with a low, almost somber tone Corbel was not expecting, "Why did you stay so long? Why stay in a field where you're so dissatisfied?"

Corbel's eyes opened wide as he snapped his attention back across the room. "Y-You're not upset . . . ?"

"Why would I be upset over something like this?" Gaster questioned, turning his attention back as well to study Corbel with a ponderous expression, "Is that what you've been so afraid of? You thought I would react poorly because of _that_!?"

"I-I thought that . . . Well, the last time we spoke and we disagreed . . . A-and well . . . You were so set on me following in your footsteps and . . . Then there's the Gaster Legacy . . . Our entire family serving the Royal Family . . . If I didn't follow through . . . If I left and there was no successor . . ."

Gaster hesitated for a moment, dumbstruck as he stared at his son. He lowered his head once again, his shoulders shaking slightly. Corbel looked along, the action catching him off guard. Was he actually . . . laughing?

"Oh God, I'm such an idiot . . ." Gaster said softly.

Corbel frowned in his confusion. "Dad . . . ?"

"Of course that's what you thought. Just like I did, you saw your future as a book that was already written. Something you had to follow letter by letter until the end, instead of what it really was: blank sheets ready to be filled in! You hold the pen that writes your story, Corbel. Not the Gaster Family. Not some legacy! And definitely not me! And . . . I'm truly and deeply sorry I made you think for a second that you didn't have that choice."

Corbel's mouth fell open, and as he listened, his eyes widened once again.

"One second . . . ? Try my whole life!"

"Corbel. After everything I just told you, about my father and my own rebellion, my deviation from his plans for my life, did you honestly think that I, of all people, wouldn't understand? After all, the last thing I want is for you to end up like me."

Corbel stammered over sounds, trying to find something to say. Finally, those sounds became letters which became words. During this time, Gaster crossed the room to join his son on the couch, sitting next to him and setting his recently repaired favorite mug on the table.

"I-I well . . . T-to be fair." Corbel continued, "I-I didn't know all that a-about you and Grandpa Harrington or Great Grandfather Kozuka when I came into this. I had no idea you had gone through the same feelings I was going through. I thought I was coming in to deliver the most devastating news I could to you and that it would further push us apart. I was so scared that . . ."

Gaster reached out and draped an arm over Corbel's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Son." He said softly, "I never meant to make you feel so trapped in this life. Of anyone you could possibly talk to about this, I'm probably the one who would have understood the most, and yet, you were too afraid to come to me. I'm so sorry that this is what it's come to."

Corbel quieted, his eyes trained on his hands, which were still loosely clasped in front of him. He seemed to relax a bit.

"I offered you the position as an intern here because I thought that's what you wanted! You always loved science and I thought that by working here, I could help you nurture that love. You could find a field that best suited you and you could prosper in that field."

"I did love science, Dad . . ." Corbel sighed in response, " . . . when I was five. During that time, I also loved playing space rangers and eating dinosaur oatmeal. Back then, you were my hero. You were everyone's hero, but for me, it was special because you were my DAD. I used to look for shirts with collars on them so I could dress like you at school. And I did all the puzzles and mind games I could because I wanted to be smart enough to do projects like you did . . . But all of that, they were hobbies and kid games. I did love science. I still do. But it wasn't ever the actual science I loved as much as it was the person doing it."

Gaster froze, listening to his son speak. The story was both heartwarming and absolutely crushing. On one hand, hearing all of this from his boy set his Soul alight and ignited a pyre of pride. But on that other hand, his initial fear was finally realized and vocalized. He didn't know his son at all. They'd been growing apart for so long that it nearly led to the absolute dissolution of their relationship.

"All this time." Gaster muttered, "Six years. No, longer than that. Since you were little. I had no idea. If that was the case, why did you come to work in the lab at all? When I originally offered you the position-"

"It was to set you straight. I was your monitor. Assisting you was something to do between times."

"And when school started again?"

"I was getting college credits for staying at the lab. It looked good on transcripts. It got me into school near the Capital, it paid for my dorm and supplies. It accelerated my progress in the program and now I'm 21 with a Master's Degree in Physics with a focus on Theoretical Physics! Overall, it was a pretty sweet setup."

"Not to mention the added incentive of your budding relationship with Serif."

"Well . . . yeah. But I wasn't gonna bring that up right now. It's still a sore subject."

"But it was a factor in why you decided to stay as long as you have."

Gaster's grip on Corbel's shoulder got only slightly tighter.

"Corbel. We're being completely open with each other. And while we are, I'd like it if we could talk about this too."

Corbel sighed, preparing himself, once again, for the sour notes in this conversation. "Okay. We need to clear the air. As long as we're talking . . ."

Gaster nodded, taking a breath as well, "I do understand, you know." He explained, "I know what it's like to fall for someone your parents . . . your father doesn't approve of. I understand how you feel and I know how strong that feeling is."

"Then . . . Why?" Corbel asked, his voice retreating for a moment, the close proximity demanding the quiet. "Why are you so hard on us? Why are you so against us being together?"

"Understand where I'm coming from Corbel. You are my son. My only. You've fought so hard to be where you are. Just to live this long, you've already had to suffer so much. And, on top of being my son, you're also the last Skeleton . . . or so we thought. Sans' existence is still a mystery. We have no idea where he came from or if there are any other Skeletons living out there, hiding, all thinking they're the last."

Corbel hummed slowly.

"But Skeleton or not, what I saw from him when it came to you was a pattern of peaks and pitfalls. The peaks were so high. You were genuinely excited in ways that I hadn't seen since you were a little boy. You were finally smiling again and enjoying yourself only to drop so low in the matter of a few hours. With freefalls that left you to crash in your lowest and darkest self. You refused to socialize or even eat. You'd lost your sense of 'Self' in him and it was worrisome to watch. It was then that I thought that it might be dangerous to have someone like that, who had so much sway over you, so close to you on a daily basis. I was actually glad when you asked to be taken off of his projects. A little separation would do you good, I thought, and you could regain your 'Self'. But then, came the incident. Once again, you let yourself be swayed by his poor judgement and it nearly took you away from me for good. I nearly shattered when I saw what happened to you. Your life was hanging on by a thread because of something so avoidable! Because he wanted to play hero to a human girl. How was I supposed to feel when, after you've only just barely recovered from that, you come home announcing that the same one who nearly led you to your death is your boyfriend?"

Corbel could feel it in his grip and hear it in his voice as he spoke just how much his father was holding back.

"Of course I was upset. It was as if none of that mattered to him! How we felt, what we went through. He wasn't in the room with you every day, watching you slowly fall to pieces. He wasn't there reconstructing your bones, making grafts and hoping to high heaven that they would actually work! He wasn't there when you woke up in so much pain that we couldn't bear to keep you conscious! He wasn't there when we had to wake you anyway to attach the grafts and clear away brittle or broken bones to make way for those grafts! When we had to physically take your body and break it ourselves . . ."

Gaster lifted a shaking hand and covered his mouth. He took several steadying breaths as he recalled what it was like and pushed it away once again. When he spoke again, his voice was nearly a whisper.

"Do you have any idea what that's like? To be so close to losing someone and to know that with one wrong move, they'll be gone forever . . . ? It's absolutely terrifying. And if I kept you awake for too long or if I broke a bone in the wrong place . . . I . . . I would've had your death on my hands and I don't think I would've been able to handle that."

Corbel kept his jaw tightened while he listened, his father's words and his composure becoming more and more broken. In response, Corbel shifted slightly to sit closer.

"I have no idea what that's like." He said softly in response, "I don't remember any of what the reconstruction was like and I hope I never have to experience anything like that. I do know that when I was in that cave, I was afraid that everyone was going to die and there wasn't anything I could do about it. Alia was frightened and hurt and lost. And Sans' leg was out of commission. And I was having a coughing fit. We were trapped in there no matter what. Even if I could somehow get the others out of the cave, there was no way to know if they'd make it out of the Ruins. No way to know how much of that was coming down."

Gaster held Corbel closer.

"I didn't know, but I had to do something. Even just a boost forward to get them toward the exit. But I knew, there was no way to do that and get myself out too. And when it came down to it, I did have their lives in my hand. Either I take the risk and give them a chance, or we all die. I chose to at least save them. It was the most sure I'd ever been. But it was also the most scared I'd ever been. It's not the same at all, but it's the closest I can relate . . . But do you know who _can_ relate to that fear?"

Gaster took a beat before answering. A deep groan preceding the answer.

"I don't see how he possibly could."

"He might not have been in the room, but he still knows how it feels. He did feel the panic and he did hear me screaming when you woke me up. Every moment, Sans was worried that I was dying and that he would be the one shouldering the blame of my death. He still has nightmares about it. We both do. He still blames himself too. And from what I heard, you were ready to let him take that blame. Even after what you just said. You're still blaming him even when you know he didn't do anything to cause it, he didn't plan it, he didn't have a hand in what happened and he doesn't deserve to be made the villain, especially when things did turn out all right."

"Yet again, you're justifying his actions."

"I'm not justifying anything. I'm simply stating the facts. I don't understand what's so difficult about accepting that this thing happened, accepting that it was an _accident_ and moving on from here. Nothing has happened since. In fact, Sans has been _helping_ me and talking to me. He's been counseling me and talking me down when my thoughts get the better of me and I become confused or overwhelmed. Comforting me when I have migraines. He listens when I need to work through my frustrations and he adds in opposing viewpoints to help me see the full picture. He was actually the one who talked me into coming to see you. He advocated on your behalf. He's been absolutely nothing but supportive. And if you gave him a chance, I know he can prove to you what I already know."

"And what would that be?"

"That this thing stands a chance. We're working hard to prove to you that we can do it. I . . . I love him, Dad. I trust him. And if you can't trust him, then, at least trust me. You say you understand how I feel. That you and Mom have been where we are. If that's true, then prove to me you understand and give us a chance. Mom gets it already. Now, it's your turn."

With a breath and a long pause, Gaster pulled Corbel against his side, using his hand to keep his son's skull against his shoulder.

"It won't be easy." He answered, "And I'm still not inclined to believe this setup is really the best for you. I still think you deserve so much more. But, we've gotten this far. And it really does seem as if he's being a positive influence. If, as you say, he's been acting as mediator between us and facilitator to your recovery outside of your therapy sessions . . . I suppose I can . . . see how this goes."

"You mean it?" Corbel pried, skepticism in his voice.

Gaster shrugged, "I can't say that I approve, but . . . I won't stop you from doing what your Soul dictates. You're my son. My boy. All I want is your happiness. If that happiness is with Serif . . . Then, I won't stand in your way anymore. Or at the very least, I'll do my best not to impose my own opinion on the choices you make."

Corbel hesitated for a few moments, still unsure of what to think. Did he actually hear that right? Did his father . . . actually give him the 'okay'? Or at very least, he wasn't fighting against it anymore. He was still in doubt of how true that really was and he didn't know how long this act of goodwill was good for.

But, at the very least, it was a start. He could work with that.

Eventually, he felt his face relax into a soft smile as he rested on his father's shoulder. That went about as well as it possibly could have gone. He'd been worried and fretting and dreading this meeting for weeks and it was all resolved so painlessly. Everything was out in the open now and it was all okay. He let the relief fall over him like a warm blanket and he even let his eyes close. This is how it was supposed to be.

"Thanks, Dad." He hummed.

It was a few moments of peace and serenity before either one of them could move or speak again, the moment, once again, demanding quiet.

Soon, that silence was disrupted with a soft humming sound as a thought came to Gaster's mind.

"So . . . Daydreamer, huh?" He questioned, a hint of a tease in his voice.

Corbel tensed, a little embarrassed. He must've overheard it on the phone when Sans caught up to him in the hallway. "Um . . . y-yeah. Sans says that I tend to space out when I'm really caught in my own thoughts. He noticed it a long time ago when we would work on projects together and he always said I looked like I was daydreaming. I guess . . . he found it cute. And I . . . well, it's kinda grown on me, you know?"

Gaster nodded, "I do know. Your mother used to always light up when I used her nickname. It's been so long, though, I doubt even she remembers."

"Oh, I'm sure she does. If it's anything like this feeling, she remembers. What was your nickname for her? I don't think I've ever heard you use it."

Gaster smiled, "It was a name from when we were much younger. Your mother would dart back and forth between tasks and never stay still for long. She was always busy. But through it all, she would flit around, dancing and singing and flying by as if she could defy gravity. She always had a song in her head. Because of that, I adopted the name Hummingbird for her."

"Hummingbird?" Corbel questioned, his soft smile spreading, "It's cute. You should definitely use it more. She'd like it, I know."

Gaster hummed with a short nod, "You're right. Look at you. Are you a relationship expert or something? You've helped me patch things with Nyala before."

Corbel actually chuckled at that. "If I were an expert, then we wouldn't have needed this talk today. But I am attentive when it comes to Mom. I'm sure she misses you. She mentioned that you've been spending long hours here again. Have you been neglecting the schedule?"

"No. In fact, I've been trying to adhere to it as much as I am able . . . but perhaps the time has come to reevaluate the situation. Now that I know you will no longer be returning to the lab, I'll need to hire another intern to take your place."

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you . . . I really caused a backup, didn't I?"

"No. I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't tell me sooner. I'm glad you finally did, though. Now you don't have to worry about being pressured into anything you can't give your full devotion to. Out of curiosity. Have you decided what your next venture will be? Where does your true passion lie?"

Again, Corbel hesitated momentarily. He never thought he'd actually be having this conversation so casually with his dad as if nothing was wrong.

Nothing _was_ wrong. This was the way it was supposed to be. The way it should have been from the beginning.

"Well," Corbel began, his smile returning, "At my core, I'm a music lover . . ."

* * *

Through the afternoon, Sans sat in the atrium, waiting and wishing good night to the others as they left for the day. When asked why he was hanging around, he told them about Corbel's meeting with his dad, but nothing specific. The others seemed okay with that and told him to keep them posted on what was going on. He nodded and told them he would tell them as much as Corbel felt comfortable sharing. Again, they were okay with that answer and left him to wait.

It'd been easily over an hour and the last assistant left well over half an hour ago . . . He was starting to get anxious. He removed the package from his pocket once again and flipped it over and over, trying to distract himself by guessing what could be inside.

There was even a moment when something in his heart seemed to seize for a second when he thought about what was going on in Gaster's office. It was a certain nervousness that caught him off guard as if it didn't belong to him. He took a few breaths to calm himself, reassuring himself that it was going to be alright.

But still, as the time crept on . . . getting closer to two hours now, Sans couldn't help the nerves as he hunched over in his seat atop the counter, his hands grasped together.

Without anything to really occupy his time, and, per policy and employee restrictions, he was unable to continue working now that he was of the clock, the time dragged on at a decelerating pace.

"This is taking forever . . ." He muttered at the two and a half hour mark, "But I guess that means they're getting some good talking in. If so, then that's good. They need it. They _really_ need it."

It was yet another thirty minutes or so before the was any change. Sans had taken to resting his head on the counter and drumming his fingers. He was starting to get drowsy and a bit hungry if he was being honest. He hadn't had much to eat for breakfast or lunch and he was holding off for dinner. After seeing Corbel earlier, he'd hoped that they could get dinner together. At this rate, though . . .

The elevator shifted into motion and alerted Sans that someone was approaching. Upon hearing it, he lifted his head and turned his attention to the elevator.

Moments later, there was a chime, signaling the stop.

The metallic door parted and revealed not only one but _both_ Skeleton men. Corbel had his hand to his face as he smiled through tears. Gaster stood near him with a hand on his shoulder in comfort. They exited and stood together near the door for another few minutes, speaking in quiet tones. Sans stood, but decided to keep his distance and give them space.

When their short talk slowed to a stop, Corbel embraced his father for a long moment. Gaster returned the hug, a small smile in place. It was heartwarming to see. It looked as if they'd made some major progress during their talk. Good.

They parted, Corbel wiping at his eyes again and Gaster kept his hand on his son's shoulder before jerking his head over to the atrium.

When Corbel turned to look and saw Sans standing there waiting for him, his smile only spread. He raised a hand to wave and Sans returned it, his own smile firmly in place at seeing the end result of the father/son exchange.

Corbel pulled away from Gaster then, with a wave in his direction and a quiet, "See ya next week." Gaster let him go with a nod. He then turned his attention to the other waiting near the entrance and gave him a solid nod as well.

At first, Sans was surprised by the gesture, unsure how to interpret it. Eventually, he nodded back to the doctor in acknowledgement raising two fingers to gesture back.

In the next moment, Corbel reached him and threw his arms around him in a firm warm hug which Sans returned, all other thought exiting his mind.

His smile transformed into something fond as he pulled away to look back at Corbel and the lingering tears in his eyes and his cheeks coupled with the unfaltering smile.

"Good talk?" He questioned.

Corbel grinned, taking Sans' hand in his as he led the way out to start the walk home.

"Very good talk." He answered.

* * *

From his spot by the elevator, Gaster watched as the two made their way out. His smile fell slightly, not in disapproval, but in thought. Or maybe it was a little bit of both.

He couldn't say he was completely okay with this development quite yet, but at the very least, he didn't feel as if he wanted to attack Sans at every encounter anymore. Even when he and Corbel walked out hand in hand, his initial reaction wasn't to jump down Sans' throat. After all, following the conversation he'd had with Corbel, it wouldn't look good if he suddenly attacked his son's boyfriend within seconds of seeing the two of them together. Besides . . . Corbel really did seem happy. Something he hadn't seen or paid attention to that first night.

And Serif seemed at peace as well. Gaster was sure to study the expressions on his face when he saw Corbel getting off of the elevator, and when they hugged, and when he held Corbel's hand.

Sans seemed happy too.

Maybe they really could make it work. Maybe Corbel could be a good influence on Serif. Maybe . . .

Maybe he needed a bit longer to get used to this.

When the door closed behind them, Gaster let out the long breath he'd been holding.

Corbel had given him a lot to think about going forward. All of it was going to take effort in order to work well. He needed to reevaluate his relationship with his son and work hard in order to get to know him again after years of distance between them.

He'd have to take this relationship with Serif with an entire mine's worth of salt as well. It seemed it would be essential if he wanted back into Corbel's circle.

But the most pressing thing, and the one he could do something about right away, he would have to re-establish the relationship with his wife . . . Again. Corbel had given him some tips and suggestions, using what he knew about her as well as drawing inspiration from the rosy fluff of his own new relationship to do so.

Gaster turned to head back down to his office, swiping his key card to activate the elevator.

It seemed as if he still had a lot of work to do.

* * *

"Well, don't just sit there and twiddle with it. Aren't you gonna open it?"

The two sat on the couch in the living room of Corbel's dorms after having finished their takeout dinner. Sans groaned that he'd be nothing but bones if he didn't get some food in him soon, a joke that gave Corbel a good laugh.

Corbel held the package from his father in both hands as he sat back against the cushioning of the couch. He'd already told Sans everything they'd talked about and how surprisingly chill the doctor was being throughout the conversation. The whole thing brought a smile to Sans' face. Finally, things were starting to come back together. He knew that as difficult as the first steps were to take, the easy part was over and it would be a lot of hard work from here on out. Of what he knew of Corbel and his family, though, he had no doubt that they would be able to do it. And of course, he'd be there to help in any way he could.

Sans gave Corbel the package after he finished his recount of the conversation with the doctor, saying, "Well, it's a good thing there was no desire to leave this behind in defiance or anything. Though, I can't tell you how difficult it was to keep from opening it myself. You'd better take this off my hands before I do."

Corbel chuckled and took the package, thanking Sans for keeping it safe while he and his father spoke. He also apologized for keeping Sans waiting for so long with nothing to do.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Sans shrugged with a grin, "I'm just glad you and the doc were able to patch things up. You guys really needed the talk and it seems to have worked out perfectly, so, all's well, right?"

"It is." Corbel hummed.

"And now you can start to reconnect . . . starting with whatever that thing is. You said you had an idea of what it could be. Care to explain?"

"Alright. Alright, Mr. Curiosity." Corbel smirked, beginning to open the package at the edges. The suspense must have really been eating at Sans after having spent the majority of the afternoon pondering over it. "Well, Dad said it had something to do with my therapy sessions, right?"

Sans nodded.

"And that it was supposed to have gone to me a while ago?"

Another nod.

"Well, in my last session, before everything blew up, I was having a lot of issues concentrating and keeping everything straight. It was the same night you told me about the migraines. I'm sure it was a migraine that I was experiencing during that session too. And I'm sure that Dad came to the same conclusion."

"Mm-hm?"

Corbel opened the packaging to reveal a small case with a faux leather shell. Protective, but pliable. Pressed into the corner of the case were his initials, C.H.G.

"Well, what I didn't tell you was that, in that same session, Dad ran some tests. He discovered the reason for all of my frequent headaches and why the tests were so difficult for me to complete. I was having trouble focusing. Not just on the tasks, but in general."

Corbel then opened the case to reveal a pair of clear rectangular lenses, held together by a thin bronze wire frame.

"One of my eyes was damaged in the collapse, and even though he'd been able to save my skull from falling apart, there wasn't anything Dad could do for my impaired vision."

Sans actually frowned at that. "This whole time, you were having trouble seeing? You were having all of those headaches because you were straining your eyes so much? You continued to go to school and study and write your thesis all while you couldn't see?"

Corbel gave a one shouldered shrug as he removed the glasses from the case, looking them over. "I could still see." He defended, "Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to do it. But it was at a reduced quality. My right eye is almost always blurry now and it does get frustrating pretty quickly, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Corbel noticed the bit of a sharp edge in Sans' voice and it drew his attention right away. He looked up at Sans who looked back with a furrowed brow.

"Sans . . . ?"

"This entire time, you've been suffering, unable to _see_ , and you didn't say a thing to me, even though you knew what was going on. You played it off and let me think that everything was okay. You didn't tell me that there was a solution or that it was so easily obtainable!"

"But I-"

"You and the doc were fighting. I know. And of course that didn't help things. You were bitter and resentful for a long time, refusing to go back to therapy. Refusing to even talk with your dad. Refusing just about everyone except for Mama Gaster and me. But if I'd known . . . I could have at least gotten them for you so you could see better, so it would relieve your pain. You know how much I hate to see you suffer, right?"

Woah, this was not the way Corbel thought this was going to go. He was expecting the nerd comments and the mild teasing and even the comparison to how much he really did look like his father. But this . . . Had he hurt Sans by keeping this from him? Did he feel betrayed?

"Sans, are you mad at me? I didn't mean anything by any of it, you know. I just figured, it was my issue and I was in the situation of my own doing. It wasn't your problem to work through."

Sans raised a hand to his head, covering his face with his palm.

"Damn it, you Gasters!" He muttered, "So stubborn! Every one of you!" He sighed, opening an eye through his fingers to look back at Corbel and his withered expression. Damn, he'd brought down the whole mood.

"No, I'm not mad at you, Daydreamer" He answered through a quiet sigh, "I just wish that you'd come to me sooner. This could've been resolved so much faster, and you wouldn't have had to been in that pain for so long."

Corbel lowered his head, looking over the wire frames. He did have a point. "But we were working through things too. If we were like we are now, I might have asked you to, but we weren't quite there yet. Not to mention you and Dad. The circumstances were so much different then than they are now. I really think that this is the only time this would have worked."

"You do have a point there . . . Alright, you win." Sans conceded, deciding to drop the issue there. Instead, he held out his hand.

"Okay, then. Let's see 'em."

Corbel looked up from the glasses and to where Sans sat next to him. The frown was gone, dissipated in an instant, and a soft smile had taken its place.

With a short and only slightly hesitant nod, Corbel handed them over for Sans to look at. To him, they must have looked strange. Corbel had seen human eyewear before and really, they weren't that different from this pair, glass lenses held in place by frames and connected by a bridge where they would rest on the bridge of the nose. Where they really differed were the arms. Where human eyewear would stretch to rest behind the ears, the arms to these were about half the length. Without ears to rest on, the arms had to fit snugly and cradle the skull just behind the zygomatic arch so they wouldn't fall. The end of each arm was also padded for comfort.

"Huh . . . That's different." Was all Sans said about it as he turned them over in his hands. In the next moment, he waved Corbel closer, inviting him to lean forward so he could place the glasses on.

Corbel obliged, leaning in to let Sans help him.

"Close your eyes," Sans instructed.

Again, Corbel obliged.

Sans slid the glasses on with no effort at all. They fit perfectly and they easily found their place on Corbel's face. Since they were so close, Sans also took the opportunity to pass along a soft kiss, holding him in place while he had his eyes closed. Corbel smiled into it and kissed back.

When they parted, Corbel was slow to open his eyes, knowing that he'd have to adjust right away.

When he did, he only opened them part way, focusing little by little. He blinked several times, squinting and picking little things to focus on. The folds of his jeans, the zipper to Sans' jacket, the blue plaid of the collar of his unbuttoned shirt and the white crew neck he wore beneath. Sans' smile widened when he finally lifted his gaze all the way.

"There he is." Sans mused, tilting his head, "Good morning, sunshine!"

Corbel blinked a few more times to make sure he was seeing things correctly. Yeah, the fuzz was clearing, and becoming sharper.

"Good morning . . ."

"Those glasses look really good on you." Sans complimented with a wink and a smirk, "Like _really_ good. In fact, I think you may have just uncovered a hidden weakness."

Before he could even try to stop himself, Sans went in for another kiss. Again, Corbel smiled into it, pressing back and enjoying this new discovery and his new ability to the fullest.

He could get used to power like this.


	31. Chapter 31 A hop A Skip and a Time Jump

**AN: Hey everyone, welcome back! I don't have a whole lot to say, but I wanted to at least put a little something out to take our minds off of the crazy scary mess going on in the world. I hope this will help at least a little tiny bit.**

 **Below is a collection of short sections strung together to make a chapter. Just a little something to help us catch up with all of the characters and see where they all are, what their mindsets are and what their goals are. Please enjoy and stay safe out there!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

 **A Hop, Skip, and a Time Jump**

 **Part 1- Progress Report**

 **One Week Before…..**

Undyne and Gaine sat across from each other at the diner. Neither was really in the mood to order anything, so they sat with their glasses of water and a shared appetizer between them so it wouldn't look like they were loitering.

The entire time, Gaine noticed Undyne's dejected expression. Something must have happened during her meeting with the kid. She was being oddly quiet and couldn't seem to focus on any one thing.

"Undyne." Gaine said, trying to get her attention, "When you called this meeting, there was something about your voice that seemed off. You met up with Corbel, right? What happened?"

Undyne's frown remained plastered and unmoving and she let out breath after long breath and groan after frustrated groan.

"Aldrin . . . I think I have to bow out." Ugh, even muttering it was a pain. It felt like she'd just been beaten down in battle and forced to admit defeat.

It felt disgusting.

"Wait, what!?" Gaine asked in complete surprise, "How . . . Why!?"

Undyne sighed once again, trying to collect herself before she spoke. "Tonight, I had a little conversation with Puff . . . I mean . . . With Corbel about my encounter with Sans. Needless to say, he wasn't too pleased with what happened. He . . . Threatened to terminate our friendship if I didn't stand down."

"So he chose Serif over his childhood friend . . ." Gaine mused, thinking the implications over before continuing, "And you're just going to surrender? That doesn't sound like you at all!"

For a short moment, Undyne flashed a large yellow eye up at Gaine before diverting her gaze once again.

"I . . . Can't risk losing him."

"You realize that that is exactly what will happen if you leave him be, don't you?"

"And now you're telling me how to handle my friends!?" Undyne bit back. "You were the one who said I had the right to refuse, right!?"

"I did. But listen, Undyne! I get it, you're scared."

"Don't assume you understand how I feel!"

Gaine gripped both hands on his glass of water, holding tightly. He looked down to the table, eyeing the untouched appetizer between them.

"But I do understand. Listen, I don't want you to jeopardize your friendship either. Losing your friends is the worst kind of pain. Like a bad break up, it can scar you for life. And if I can spare you that pain, I will. But, will you consider staying with me? At least for the time being? You've been instrumental to this investigation and now, I can't imagine doing this without you."

"You don't say." Undyne muttered, unconvinced. "And if I decline?"

"Then . . . I just don't know. Before, I would have said that I would find another way. Now, I have to say that . . . You've really become . . . Quite important to my plans."

Undyne looked back up toward Gaine who had since looked back up and was now giving her a nearly pleading expression. Her frown became studious. "Why? And just what are your 'plans' anyway? Were you ever going to divulge that info?"

Gaine hummed, "I suppose you do have a point. I can't expect you to be my partner in this endeavor if I don't fill you in." His sly smile began to make a reappearance, slowly making its way across his face. "Right now, I admit, it's still in the beginning stages, but I plan to save the Underground and help Doctor Gaster break the barrier to release all Monsters from this Hell."

"Great. Your mission statement. And this has what to do with the punk?"

"I'm absolutely sure now that he knows more about what's going on in that area than he's letting on. If my previous suspicion is accurate and he's working for someone else besides the Doctor, he'll have that information as well. It could even be details on how to break the barrier. I plan on getting that information out of him no matter what. The recon you've done so far has really helped to shed some light on the situation at hand. You've helped to verify some major suspicions and really give insight on some-"

"Right! I've been doing you favor after favor! I lost my fucking _eye_ doing you favors! If I'm gonna stick around, who's to say something won't fuck up and I lose my best friend too? _If_ I stick around, you're gonna have to give me one Hell of a good reason!"

Gaine hesitated for a second while he connected his thoughts. He gripped the water glass tighter, his claws tapping musical notes on the chilled surface.

"You're right." He said, the tone of his voice significantly softer, "You're absolutely right. I apologize, Undyne. It's true that you've sacrificed more than the average person would and with little retribution. I won't ask you to give any more than you already have. But if this really is where we split ways, at the very least, I can fill you in on my analysis of the situation thus far."

Undyne crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat, still retaining eye contact with the Cat. "I'm listening."

"Right. So you know that Serif and the doctor have been at ends ever since the incident with the cave in, right?"

"Of course. He's kind of the whole reason Corbel nearly died. Of course he's not gonna be his favorite guy in the world."

"It's more than that." Gaine grinned, "I think Gaster's starting to get more suspicious of Serif as well. He's been keeping closer tabs on him now than before. Asking for more frequent reports, discreetly asking the rest of us about our interactions with him. He's digging. And I'm going to help him find dirt. So, far, I haven't found any hard evidence suggesting that Serif is passing along intel to a third party, but it's only a matter of time before we shake him. I plan on using the info you've gathered to corner him. Bait him into talking."

He didn't mention the other aspect to the plan. Knowing how Undyne felt about Corbel, he knew it wouldn't be wise to mention using him as said bait. Based on what Undyne told him about her fight with Serif, however, as well as what he witnessed from the cave-in, Serif would do anything if it meant protecting Corbel. He was Serif's source of strength and his motivation to spring into action. If he could use that to his advantage . . . .

He didn't know how yet, but he knew that it would work. And not only on Serif. It could work on Undyne too.

"There's something really wrong here." Gaine continued, "He still introduces himself as a Skeleton. And you've already proven that that isn't accurate. After all, Skeletons don't bleed."

"We've already established this. Have you figured out what it _means_ yet?" Undyne snapped, becoming more impatient.

"It means that there's definitely something about himself that he's hiding. From us, from Gaster, and from Corbel. He _knows_ he's not a Skeleton and yet, he's lying about it and using it as a way in with actual Skeletons. Why? What purpose is he serving?"

"That's what we've been looking for this whole time, isn't it. So far, we've made zero progress."

"It's true it's been a slow investigation, but I believe we are on the verge of a breakthrough. I will find out what Serif is and why he's hiding it from even his 'boyfriend'. If need be, I will help you save Corbel from him."

Undyne eyed Gaine, keeping her arms crossed.

"You're worried that Corbel is so caught in with Serif that he's blind to the danger he's truly in. I'm certain Gaster worries about the same thing. I will help to put both of you at ease. I will expose Serif. I will take him down. You have my word. All I ask is that, when the time comes, you have my back. For now, if you feel that you need to back down in order to salvage your friendship, then I have no power to stop you. Lay low. Don't get actively involved, but keep your eyes open for anything else out of the ordinary. That is my request."

He released his water glass and held his hand out toward Undyne as an offer. His voice sounded composed, but Undyne could sense the slight panic just behind his eyes.

"Will you continue to be my partner, Undyne?"

It took a few more moments of Undyne sizing Gaine up and down. He really was gung-ho about this, wasn't he? Why was he so adamant?

Eventually, she uncrossed her arms and reached out to take the offer.

"You know, stealth was never really my strong suit." She admitted, "I'm more of a front lines kind of girl. But, I guess, I could always use the practice. But if you're taking the lead here, you have to play the part. Don't you dare let that jerk hurt Puffball again. Got it!"

Gaine held firmly onto Undyne's hand, never once breaking eye contact with her. He adjusted his grip, stroking the top of her hand with his thumb as he took her fingers, encapsulating them, almost as if he was about to lift them to kiss. A gentleman to a lady.

"Understood." He smirked.

 **Part 2- Commencement**

 **One Month Later . . .**

The time seemed to fly by after the day Corbel came to speak with his father. The weeks all began to mush together in a hastily constructed montage of events. Invitations had been verbally delivered, exams had been taken, plans had been set in motion, the cap and gown had been purchased, and his time was upon him.

He stood in the living room to his dorms with the square-topped hat held loosely in his hands and the gown on, but unzipped over his suit. He still couldn't believe this was happening. He'd actually made it through, despite setback after setback. Hardship after hardship. It took effort and sacrifice, hard work, and determination, but in the end, he made it.

Graduation day.

Behind him, the door creaked open and another monster shuffled out. Surprisingly, he looked a lot more alert than Corbel had ever seen him. There was a certain sheen to his scales that was never there before and his eyes looked brighter than ever.

"Hey, Teri!" Corbel called back to his roommate as the Reptile made his way out into the living room as well.

"Corbel! Congratulations, man!"

"Congrats yourself! Marketing, huh? Those classes seemed really tough. Plus working full-time. I'm glad you made it out in one piece!"

"Heh, you're one to talk." Teri teased, doing his gown up and making sure there was enough room for his tail, "If anyone was in danger of not making it in one piece, it was you. I'm just . . . I'm really glad you were able to finish your degree and, of course, you didn't . . . You know . . . Die."

Corbel stalled for a moment, thinking it over. So, the incident even had an effect on Teri? Somehow, it didn't even occur to him that he would've cared at all.

He held an arm out toward his roommate and met him in a side hug.

"Thanks." He answered simply. "You know, I'm proud of us. We really made it, huh?"

"Yup." Teri answered with a nod, "We really did."

"So, are you ready to get this done?"

"Ha! I was ready months ago! Let's do this thing!"

With that, the two left together to head to their graduation ceremony.

The ceremony was held in the Capital city. It wasn't that far from Hotland so it wasn't too bad of a walk. On the way, Corbel and his favorite roommate exchanged stories of their journeys as well as who they were expecting to come and what their plans were for the after party.

The conversation took them to the designated area, a sectioned off part of the city used as a park of sorts. Public announcements, speeches, addresses, and the like were given here. It was also where Corbel and Teri would part ways. With words of congratulations and a final hug, they parted to find their classes and departments.

Already, there were people lining the streets, filling in guest chairs. Corbel recognized his parents right away. And Sans, of course, sitting off near the back. The Blooks sat together as well. An empty chair between them. Was that for Undyne?

A smile crossed Corbel's face as he looked out from where the students waited to walk out. They came. His family, his friends, and his boyfriend. He was filled with an almost overwhelming sense of joy and gratitude for each and every one of them.

Not long after, he was called to his place in line. The ceremony was starting!

* * *

The whole thing didn't take too long. The graduating class, wasn't that big. Within every department, there were about fifty students maximum. Most only had about twenty.

There to speak words of pride and of encouragement to the graduating class, was King Asgore! He congratulated the class on their accomplishment, thanking them for all of their hard work. He gave little anecdotes about starting off on new adventures and how it can seem intimidating at first but to persevere all the same. Even if the road ahead might seem daunting or shrouded in uncertainty, even if they lose their way and stray from their paths, the important thing was to keep going. Because as long as they keep moving forward, there was always the opportunity for even more new and exciting paths to be forged.

At least that's how Corbel understood the speech.

To be honest, there were parts where Corbel kinda tuned the speech out in favor of looking around the group of his peers and spectators. The entire Royal Family was in attendance. Queen Toriel and their three children sat near the front. Then faculty, teachers, professors, deans, then the students. More familiar faces from classes and from the corridors, from the study areas, food court, the library and other hang out spots. Ha! There was Teri chatting it up with his neighbor. And there! With the Bio Engineering students! Kit was there too!? How was it that he never knew they were going to the same school!? This entire time, he could have been hanging out with her too!

Behind the students were the guests sitting, listening, waiting for their chance to cheer on their loved ones! Again, Corbel picked out the faces of those he'd invited and this time, he saw a familiar spark of red that stood out to him. He would be able to recognize that mane anywhere! Undyne finally made it!

"And now, I'd like to present to you, this year's graduating class!" Asgore announced, eliciting a round of cheers and applause from everyone.

That was their cue! The students prepared to stand with their classes and make their way to the stage up front where the lead faculty, student speakers, and Asgore stood to greet them, hand them their diplomas, and snap photos. When Corbel's class was called, a sudden wave of mixed emotions flooded him. He was excited and proud and nervous and oddly hungry and dizzy all at the same time. He adjusted the glasses on his nose. Maybe he just needed to rest his eyes for a second, recalibrate and continue.

He was near the front when he heard a little voice.

"Hi, Mr. Corbel!"

That snapped him back to reality for a moment and he turned his attention toward the voice.

"Alia!" He grinned, "Hey, there!"

He waved, spotting the little blonde girl in a white and purple dress as she sat next to Toriel. Her hair was pulled back into a single french braid and tied off with her signature red ribbon. She was beaming as she waved back to Corbel. She turned to whisper something to Prince Asriel who sat at her other side. When she finished, his eyes opened a little wider and he looked back at Corbel in astonishment. He waved as well. The third child, Corbel had only heard about them before, but never actually met them, seemed uninterested one way or the other. They looked back at Corbel as well, but just to see what the other two were talking about. They turned their attention away moments later, slumping in their chair in a visible show of boredom and frustration.

Corbel inwardly chuckled. He couldn't really blame the child. This whole thing must have been incredibly boring for them.

"Corbel Harrington Gaster!" Called the presenting faculty member.

Immediately, there was a response from the audience as a small section exploded into cheers and applause and the loud roar from Undyne could not be missed as she called, "YEAH! GO CORBEL!" from her seat. There were quite a few other cheers and more applause as well that Corbel was not expecting. He spotted Alia, Kit, and Teri applauding him, but besides them, faces he didn't recognize, people he didn't know, cheered enthusiastically for him as if they were old friends.

For a moment, it confused him, but the more he thought about it, the more he thought that maybe it had something to do with his father. The son of Dr. Gaster, creator of the CORE, Renowned Royal Scientist. And it might even have something to do with the incident as well. He had no real way of knowing, but it was definitely different than what he was expecting.

He made his way up to the stage to accept his diploma from the headmaster, who was literally a large floating wolf's head, shaking hands with the Dean of the Science Department, and meeting Asgore for a handshake and photo opp.

When he reached him, instead of the "shake and smile" approach the faculty took, the King took Corbel in a smothering hug, enveloping the young Skeleton in a cocoon of white fur. If he hadn't gasped in his surprise, Corbel might not have had enough air to make it through the embrace.

Before letting go, however, it seemed Asgore had something he needed to say to Corbel. He spoke softly in a voice meant only for him. Though with his large stature and deep resonating tone, Corbel thought it might actually be physically impossible for him to speak so softly.

"I am immensely proud of you, my boy! You've overcome so much to be here, and you've fought so hard to achieve this. I know by your sacrifice, my life, the lives of my family, and the life of a certain young girl have been forever changed for the better, and for that, I can't thank you enough. Congratulations, Corbel. It's an honor to be here to witness your accomplishment."

He released Corbel then and, while trying to catch his breath, Corbel looked up to the King with wide eyes. His mouth might have even fallen open in surprise.

"Y-your Majesty . . . ? I-I mean, M-Mr. Dreemurr . . ."

"No need to be embarrassed, Corbel!" Asgore grinned, getting into position for the picture, readjusting Corbel's glasses once again, before taking his hand to shake and resting his other on the boy's shoulder. "You've earned every moment in the spotlight."

When the photo was snapped, Asgore congratulated Corbel once again, before sending him on his way back to his seat.

When he did make it back, there was a short vibrating in his pocket and, once he was seated, Corbel pulled out his phone to read the short text.

"Congrats, Daydreamer. You deserve it."

Corbel gave his phone a soft smile.

"Thanks. I'm glad you're here. Thanks for coming."

"You think I'd miss out on the chance to watch you shine? Yeah right. I love you. There's no way I was gonna stay away."

His cheeks were starting to burn the more he read.

"I love you too." Was all he was really able to think to respond.

Sans responded a little while later with his last text of the ceremony. "Hey, remind me later that I have something for you. Something that I wanna ask you." To make sure Corbel didn't take his words the wrong way, he also included a smile emoticon.

Corbel studied this text for a long time while name after name was read off. What in the world could he possibly want to talk about? Well, at least it didn't seem to be anything bad . . . But then . . . What . . . ?

The graduation ceremony continued for almost another hour while the faculty called the name of each student and they all walked across the stage to receive their diplomas. Corbel applauded politely for each name and a little more adamantly for those he knew personally.

Soon, every student was seated once again with his or her diploma and the final item on the list was slated to be crossed off. At the instruction, the students moved the tassel from one side of their caps to the other, signifying the completion of their journeys as college students. Some, at the announcement of the graduating class, removed their hats to throw in celebration. Corbel, however, held on to his, not wanting to risk losing it.

After the ceremony concluded, it seemed as if everyone had their Corbel-seeking guidance systems activated. Within a few minutes, just about everyone on Corbel's invitation list was surrounding him in hugs and congratulatory remarks. His parents were first, his mother meeting him with tight dancing hugs and his father with a firm and solid embrace. While they were speaking, Corbel noticed a metal pin on his mother's blouse, a small bird with jeweled feathers. A hummingbird brooch.

When he asked about it, Nyala told him that his father surprised her with the handmade gift when they'd gone out for a date a couple of weeks ago. It'd been a long time since Gaster made anything for her and the gift took her straight back to their childhood when he used to make little things for her out of wire and wood. It was a wonderful reminder and made them both feel like kids again.

Corbel was so excited by the news that he crashed into his mother once again, giving her another long hug. Finally. FINALLY, his parents were trying to patch things up with each other! And it seemed as if his father was taking some of his hints and advice. The hummingbird was a brilliant first step. He hoped he kept this momentum going.

Undyne and the Blooks were next to approach, nearly tackling Corbel with a surprise come-from-behind approach as he spoke with his parents. Undyne laughed and shook Corbel in her excitement, lifting him off of his feet effortlessly and swinging him back and forth. Corbel laughed and strained to breathe through the Fish's playful bear hug. It was such a welcome breakaway from their last encounter.

Finally, last up was Sans, who, after Undyne released him, took Corbel by the hand and led him only a few steps away where he embraced him as well, whispering congratulations to him before landing a swift kiss. Corbel immediately responded to Sans with a longer, more affirming kiss, not caring about anything else or anyone else who was watching. They weren't hiding from anyone anymore. If he wanted to kiss his boyfriend, then damn it! He was going to kiss his boyfriend!

When they parted, Sans wore a furious blue blush and a nervous smile.

"W-whoah. That's not what I was expecting." Sans stammered in a near whisper.

Corbel chuckled with a smirk.

The group continued to talk about plans for later in the evening. During that time, Teri and Kit and a few others from Corbel's classes all came over to congratulate him, grab a last-minute photo, and say their farewells. Corbel congratulated them as well, reminding them to take care of themselves, or promising to keep in touch, before jumping back into the conversation with his own gathering.

His parents wanted to take him out for a celebratory dinner, but said that there was no reason it had to be that day specifically, leaving the option for his friends to celebrate with him that night. Of course, his friends jumped on that offer like Froggits on flies. Immediately, the friends made plans to steal Corbel away, saying that they were gonna take him out for drinks to celebrate. Metta made a point in making sure Sans knew he was invited too.

It took a few moments, looking between Undyne and Corbel with conflicting expressions, but in the end, Sans accepted, knowing it was what Corbel would want.

 **Part 3 - Afterparty**

The group of them sat at their booth, laughing and telling stories, watching Corbel get more and more loose with his words and his demeanor. The suit jacket came off about half an hour ago, his tie was hanging low around his neck and his button up shirt was nearly completely unbuttoned. For the moment, he was still coherent and he wasn't quite drunk yet. But he was on a proper buzz. Undyne offered to buy his drinks this time and Sans felt obligated to warn her that Corbel could really milk that offer for all it was worth. Undyne insisted that she knew and that she was counting on it.

This became more evident when the second round of shots came through. Corbel had already ordered his favorite Long Island Iced Tea and had been nursing that between shots. His speech was beginning to become more drawn out and the tone of his voice was beginning to climb in pitch. He was really starting to feel it.

From his spot, Sans watched along with a bit of a grin. It'd been a while since he'd seen Corbel drunk and he'd forgotten how much fun it was to watch. Though, it seemed, Corbel learned a bit from last time and made an effort to take his time with the drinks. He did his best to keep his wits about him and made sure there was food at the table as well to cut the alcohol.

But as he watched, Sans knew his window was diminishing. He still had something he wanted to talk to Corbel about and the longer he waited, the smaller that window got. He needed this talk to happen while Corbel was still in his right mind.

He reached out after another moment or two of debating and took Corbel's fingers in his own.

"Excuse me, Ladies and Gentlemen." Sans interjected, coming in at the end of a good laugh about something or another, "You guys don't mind if I steal the man of the hour for a few minutes, do you? We'll be right back, I promise."

As expected, Undyne's eye immediately narrowed. Napstablook looked away toward Metta to answer for them, to which the other blook more than graciously obliged.

"Of course not, Sansy-boy!" Metta joked with a wink, "As long as you have him back at a decent hour. Though, farbeit for us to stop you from smooching right here. There's no need to drag him away for something like that."

Undyne crossed her arms, but didn't say anything to refute Metta.

"That's not why." Sans answered, actually feeling his nerves flare up a bit, "But it won't be long. You won't even have time to miss us."

"Mm? Sans?" Corbel cut in, a bit late to what was actually happening, "Where are we going?"

"Just outside for a second. Remember, there was something I wanted to ask you?"

"Oh yeaahh! Oh, shit, I forgot! Sorry, man."

Sans chuckled, standing from the booth and leading Corbel to do the same. "That's alright. C'mon, Daydreamer. The longer you take here, the longer it'll take to get back."

"You right. You right." Corbel chuckled.

The two of them walked hand-in-hand toward the exit, leaving the others to hypothesise about what what going on.

"Didn't he seem a little awkward to you?" Metta pointed out in regards to Sans' behavior. "Almost as if he's a bit nervous."

"well . . . i don't think it's so surprising." Napstablook answered, "after all, this is the first time everyone has been together like this in years. and before this, there was that thing that corbel was talking about."

"Right . . . That reminds me. Undyne-darling. How are you faring?"

"Hm?" Undyne asked as if she'd only just started paying attention, "Oh, yeah, I'm peachy."

"Is that so?" Metta pried, "Because, to me, it seems that you might be a little miffed that Sans is here as well."

"Pshh. Whatever. He's Puffball's boyfriend. He's gonna be around. That's that. Can't do much about it except deal."

"Hmm. If you say so. You'd better order another drink, dear. It'll help."

* * *

Outside, Corbel and Sans stood at the entrance to the bar, still grasping each others hands. It was significantly quieter outside without everyone trying to speak over each other. There were only a few small groups of friends scattered around and maybe a couple around the corner looking for some time to themselves.

A thought came to Corbel's mind and he smiled at the scene. It felt nice out here. Familiar. It reminded him of that night back in Snowdin when they stood outside of Grillby's. Sans had taken him outside then too. It'd been snowing and they shared one of his favorite kisses in that snowfall. It had been the first time he'd gotten Sans to blush.

"All that's missing is the snow . . ." He mused, only recognizing too late that he'd said it aloud.

For a moment, Sans looked a bit confused, but he caught on quickly and smiled as well.

"Yeah." He nodded, his voice quiet.

"So, you said you wanted to talk to me about somethin'?"

"Yeah." Sans repeated, drawing in and releasing a deep breath, settling himself before he continued. He turned so that he was face to face with Corbel.

Corbel blinked away the bit of delirium that was starting to settle in. He hadn't had _that_ much to drink yet, but for some reason, it seemed to be hitting him harder this time. But Sans had something he wanted to say! He had to be alert for him! He had to focus!

"So . . . um . . ." Sans started again hesitantly, "Well, first off. Congrats again, graduate! You must be relieved that you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Y-yeah." Corbel answered. What the heck was this about? Why was he dancing around the subject?

"And do you have plans for getting your teaching credentials already? Is that still something you wanna do?"

Corbel nodded his response and felt only a slight lag in his senses catching up to him.

"Sans, is something wrong?"

"Wha!? No! No, nothing's wrong. Nothing at all! I was just thinking . . . about what happens after today."

Okay, no turning back. Just go for it.

"School's over, so I was wondering . . . where you're gonna go now. If you're not a student, then the dorms are a no . . . Are you gonna go back with your parents for now? A-are you gonna get your- your own place? What are you gonna do now?"

Corbel froze for a moment. This was what he wanted to talk about? What he texted him about during the ceremony? What he asked him out here to-

Wait, why did he ask him out here to talk about this? Why couldn't this conversation happen inside the bar? What was the reason for bringing him outside?

Before he could register what was happening, Sans slowly dropped down to his knees, sitting back on his heels with his hands in his lap. His head was lowered before Corbel and he seemed to be having trouble keeping his breathing steady.

Corbel's eyes darted all around, looking at the others outside of the bar. Already, there were a few onlookers, and anyone could be passing by and see.

This! This looked like . . . to them, it would probably look like . . .

"S-Sans, what are you . . . ? Sans! Get up! C'mon, man! Please . . . people are gonna get the wrong idea!"

"No, they're not." Sans answered softly. "They're gonna get exactly the right idea."

Sans dug in his jacket pocket for something and when he found it, his body seemed to freeze. He looked up toward Corbel for a second before turning his eyes back toward the ground.

"Corbel . . ." He began again in that same soft voice, "I . . . wanna take this to the next step. And really, it's kinda ridiculous we haven't done this already. I mean, it only makes sense, right?"

Sans pulled the thing out of his pocket, a small and rather unassumingly plain looking rock, large enough to sit comfortably in one hand.

As Corbel stood, watching along in shock, he found it more and more difficult to breathe. He tried swallowing, to no avail. Even through the slight haze, that was quickly fading now, Corbel could tell just by looking, context aside, that the rock Sans held was no ordinary stone.

"S-Sans . . ." He stammered, "What is . . . What is that?"

"This is an option. An offer. A possible solution to the dilemma I presented."

He lifted his hands and the rock up toward Corbel. When he spoke, it seemed that he was still finding it hard to put an actual voice to his words, so it came out as more of a whisper.

"Corbel, if you want to . . . If you're ready for it. I want you to . . . I-I mean, will you . . . ? I'd like it if you . . . came to live with me."

Sans opened both halves of the ugly looking rock to reveal beautifully glittering rainbow prism crystals within. A geode with a hidden secret.

Nestled in the crystals, was a key. Almost identical to the one he gave Corbel before when he gave him open access to his studio in Hotland. But if that was the case, why would he need another key? He already had one . . . Unless . . .

"I know that it's still a bit of a leap." Sans explained when Corbel was being oddly quiet. "I get it . . . We haven't been together that long. And it _is_ a bit sudden, but I think . . . I hope that maybe . . ."

Corbel reached out and took the stone and both of Sans' hands in his.

"You're asking me to-to live with you . . . Full time? _All_ the time? Like at-at a place we _both_ call home?"

Sans couldn't help the smile and the little bit of a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah . . . If you're okay with it? I've got a place lined up. So, if you want to, just say the word. It'll be our own place near the border of Hotland and Waterfall. I mean, it's a little further away from the lab . . . And the setup isn't much, but-"

Corbel silenced Sans, dropping down to his knees to close the height gap between them and leaning in to claim him with a kiss.

"Yes!" He answered firmly, "Yes, I'll move in with you!" He let out a soft chuckle, "I mean, you're right. It's a little ridiculous that we haven't done it before now. We practically live together already, right? This just makes it official."

Sans' mind was running a thousand miles a second. He hadn't thought past this point and he had no idea how to respond. Corbel said yes! He actually agreed to living together!

"Y-you haven't even seen the place yet."

"I don't care." Corbel grinned, "You'll be there! Whatever it is. Wherever that is, as long as you're there, it's where I want to be too."

Sans smiled as well as Corbel drew him into a tight embrace.

All around them were cheers and applause. Someone whistled somewhere across the road, pulling them back to reality.

They pulled away from each other and looked around. They had quite the audience. Someone was even standing at the entrance to the bar with the door open, and, at the sounds of cheers, more people came to the door to see what was going on.

"Maaaaybe we should get up . . ." Sans suggested.

"And go back inside . . . ?" Corbel continued, his face feeling extremely hot now at all of the attention.

". . . And meet back up with the others . . .?"

"Sounds good to me."

It was Corbel, the least sober of the two, who stood first to help Sans to his feet. With a few, embarrassed and apologetic waves to their spectators, they turned back to return to the bar. Of course, those who had come to the door to see what was going on cheered again as they passed, drawing even more attention from the other people inside the establishment. This sparked applause from everyone who caught the sound. Even if they didn't know what they were cheering for, or if they were too drunk to care, they applauded all the same.

The sound followed the furiously blushing couple to their seats where they returned to their original spots. Corbel raised his hands to cover his face, hiding how red it was painted.

"Okaaay. Anyone care to explain what in the world is going on?" Metta pushed, "What have you done to cause such an uproar?"

Both Sans and Corbel were speechless from shock and embarrassment. Corbel, however was able to take the rock and place it on the table between them.

The other three friends studied the thing.

"It's a rock." Undyne muttered.

"there's a break in it, though." Napstablook hummed, tilting their head to see, "this rock is different."

For a moment, Undyne and the Blooks looked up from the rock to Corbel's brightly colored face and toward each other. That, plus the cheers and applause from the other bar goers could only mean one thing.

Metta's eyes widened when he realized what that was. A wide grin spread across his spectral features.

"Sansy-boy!" He gasped in astonishment, "You didn't!"

"Didn't what?" Both Undyne and Napstablook questioned.

"He proposed!"

"He did what?" Undyne nearly growled.

"It wasn't a proposal . . ." Sans immediately jumped to the defensive, "Not really. I mean . . . I guess it was, but not marriage. We're not getting married! Just . . . Here. Look."

Sans reached out for the rock and opened it to show the others the geode and the key inside.

"Quite an elaborate setup if you ask me." Undyne muttered, "Corbel's always liked finding geodes. To use one now, on a day like today, after a few drinks."

"It's not like I planned all of this." Sans shrugged, "After all, it was your suggestion to come here. I just brought the rock."

"This calls for another round!" Metta exclaimed, already beginning to float up and over the table. Anything to cut the growing tension a bit. It seemed as if poor Corbel was still too shocked to do much of anything and he already knew his dear cousin would not do much to quell the nerves, so the responsibility of ordering the next round of silly juice fell to him.

* * *

The evening continued.

When Corbel was able to, he retold the story of what happened outside and just how Sans presented him with the key. It really did look and sound like a marriage proposal . . . And Sans even said that those looking along would get the right idea . . . which Corbel supposed wasn't entirely false. They would be living together from now on, joining their lives together. It would just happen without the big to-do of a ceremony and vows and all that. They didn't have to deal with the pressure of being labeled as a married couple. And _if_ they decided to later on, the option was still available. Overall, it was a pretty decent deal.

These thoughts only occured to Corbel for a few fleeting moments before realizing he was probably reading way WAY too much into it.

He was thinking too much.

From his side in the booth under the table, there was a light brush of fingers. A tiny gesture. Discrete. Corbel smiled taking Sans' fingers hostage in his own.

Throughout the evening, the others made sure Corbel was having a good time. He laughed a lot and relaxed with his friends in a way he hadn't in a very long time. And though he was careful and more aware of his actions, with the help of his friends, he'd still managed to get pretty drunk. The others seemed to really enjoy the more carefree side of their inebriated friend. He was a lot more vocal with his opinions, if a tad bit louder than usual. He was in constant smiles and giggles as he spoke with his friends and as Sans sprinkled in a few jokes and puns.

As the evening wore on, it seemed Corbel had forgotten about being bashful when it came to his proximity to his boyfriend. The embarrassment from earlier faded completely and Corbel scooted to sit very close to Sans, nearly leaning on top of him. He'd even taken to muttering almost sickeningly sweet things to him in low tones. In response, Sans, who had also had quite a bit to drink himself, welcomed the closeness, but reminded Corbel that his friends were there too and to make sure he didn't forget about them.

Metta watched the two with stars in his eyes. After so long, his friend was finally happy. He was on a path in life he wanted to be on. He'd finished his college education for the moment and he was happily in love, ready to start a new chapter with his chosen one. And not just with anyone, with the one he'd been pining over since high school. It was a long time coming and so many obstacles had gotten in his way, but he pushed through each and every one of them to make it where he was. Metta could honestly say that he was so immensely proud and happy for his dear friend and he couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for him and his love.

* * *

When Corbel began to get drowsy, they decided to call it a night, splitting the tab according to their arrangements, and stepping outside once again. Undyne took it upon herself to assist Corbel along and even though the Skeleton protested and insisted he could walk on his own, his swaying steps said otherwise. In the end, he conceded and let Undyne lead the way, while all the while, he leaned on her and used her solid frame to guide him.

On his other side was Sans, poking fun at Corbel for how much he was relying on Undyne's help even though he said he'd have things under better control this time. Corbel insisted that he did have it under control and if he wanted proof, to just wait until they made it home and he'd show him just how in control he was.

Sans laughed, though he wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to take away from that. Was it a threat or a flirt?

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Was his response.

Undyne rolled her eye at the two of them, muttering "gross" under her breath.

The Blooks took their leave not long after that, saying that it was about time to head home and they would have a busy day tomorrow. They congratulated Corbel once again, not only on his graduation now, but for the beginning of a new chapter of his life.

Sans considered doing the same, head home for the night and let Undyne take Corbel to the dorms. But when he said this out loud, Corbel protested adamantly. He held out his hand for Sans as he was preparing to leave, and waved him back over. He told Sans that he was not allowed to go home until he said so. That he was Corbel's prisoner.

Again, Sans laughed, following alongside with a bow and an, "As you wish."

The rest of the walk didn't take long. Mainly because Undyne thought it would be faster if she just carried Corbel home on her back instead of having him stumble around. As usual, Corbel protested, but Undyne did it anyway and once they were on their way once again, Corbel caved, pouting a little at having to admit that it was, indeed, faster. Sans patted his back, telling him that it was okay and that there was nothing to be ashamed of.

When they made it home and Undyne set Corbel down once again at the door, it was a little awkward for a few moments while they decided how to end the night. It was implied that Sans would be staying the night and Undyne was visibly perturbed by the thought.

With a bit of a huff and a plastered fabricated smile, Undyne waved to Corbel, congratulating him once again and instructing him to get some actual rest. She said that she didn't care what they did once they were inside as long as Corbel didn't overdo it.

Before she left, she briefly turned her attention to the other "Skeleton".

"Make sure you take care of him, punk. You should be able to handle it this time, right?"

"Yeah." Sans answered, gritting his response at the obvious jab.

"I already did the hard part and brought him home." She continued, "Make sure he drinks water and he actually _sleeps_."

"Got it . . . I got it."

"I sure hope so."

"Weee'll be fffine, Red." Corbel scoffed, stepping in to lean over Sans' shoulders and hold him from behind, "Donn't worry sumuch."

"Sure." Undyne finally groaned, stepping away, "Well, see ya."

Corbel waved from around Sans, seeing Undyne off with a bit of a smirk. As soon as she was gone, his composure slackened and his smile somewhat faded.

"Geeeezzz. I wish you guys got along better." He moaned, "She juss won't let you off the hook, huh?"

"Yeah." Sans agreed, "An I don think she was too happy about us movin in together."

"Well, thass her problem. Not ours." Corbel turned his face, kissing Sans' cheek with a new smirk in place, "C'mon, Stargazer." He whispered through a soft hum, "It's late, and I'm sleepy. I wanna listen to that heartbeat of yours."

A tiny part of Sans stiffened as he listened before falling into Corbel's trap. "Alright then." He smiled back, "Inside with you."

They spent the night in each other's arms, sleeping soundly until morning.

 **Part 4 - Homecoming**

Over the next week, Corbel and Sans took the first steps to move in together. Highest on the priority list was Corbel. It was essential that he get his things out of his dorm in time for the next semester to start and the next tenant to move in. There was less of a rush for Sans to get his things in, though he still needed to be moved out of his studio by the end of the month. So, while Sans was at work, Corbel moved what he could on his own, relying mostly on magic to do the heavy lifting for him.

The thing he had been looking forward to the most was that first night the two of them shared in their own place. In their own room. In their own bed. True, they'd spent several nights together before that night, but something about that particular night was special. It was a feeling of joy and of freedom and of accomplishment. They were finally completely on their own. They were _established_.

Sans was exhausted, but Corbel made dinner for the two of them, another recipe from his mother that she called "dirty rice." It was a simple meal with few inexpensive ingredients. Upon coming home, their _shared_ home, Sans sighed in relief and sat down on the couch brought over from his studio. He leaned his head back and nearly fell asleep right then.

With a bit of a sigh of his own, Corbel brought over two bowls of the dirty rice and sat next to his sleepy scientist.

"Welcome home." He greeted softly, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Though he kept his eyes closed, the smile he wore was unmistakable. He hummed his response.

"Are you even hungry right now? You look more exhausted than anything."

Sans hummed again with a slight nod.

"Is that yes, you're exhausted or yes you're hungry."

Another nod.

"Fine. You rest for a bit, then. Dinner later. Dirty rice reheats well."

Another hum. Sans cracked an eye to look over toward Corbel, "I love you so much. You really are incredible, you know that?"

"Why? Because I know what you're saying even when you _suck_ at communicating?"

"Exactly. That's quite a feat."

"That commute knocked you flat today, huh?"

Sans shrugged. "Maybe a little. It's a bit longer than I'm used to, but I'll acclimate."

"Well, Sleepy Bone Jones, I'm glad you're here all the same. Do you happen to know what today is?"

Sans opened both eyes into delirious slits. "Hm? What'd I forget?"

"You didn't forget anything." Corbel smiled sympathetically, "It's just that today is Day 1. The start of this official togetherness thing. This is the first night we'll both be here at the same time!"

"It's that so?" Sans smirked, "I guess it is. And I guess you wanted to make it special, huh?"

Corbel shrugged, "It's not a necessity, really. I just thought it was pretty cool."

"And so it is. Hmm. In that case, how about we . . ."

"How about _you_ get some rest. Dinner's not going anywhere. I'm not going anywhere. You, on the other hand, look like you're about ready to drop."

"Well, it looks like I can't really argue. Fine. Rest first."

Corbel reached a hand over the back of the couch and draped it around Sans' shoulders. He led Sans down to lie in his lap for a moment.

He was asleep within five minutes. His breath was calm and deep as he relaxed.

True to his nickname, Corbel spent the recently acquired free time sitting with his sleepy scientist boyfriend, stroking his skull, enjoying his company, and daydreaming about tomorrow.

* * *

Another month or so passed and the two settled in to life together rather nicely. They already had a rhythm and an understanding and they adjusted well to each other. Corbel was definitely more deft in the kitchen and to make up for it, Sans kept the kitchen clean for him. Every once in a while, however, Sans would surprise Corbel with one of his favorite meals.

One week, Sans made homemade burgers with cheese, bacon and mushrooms stuffed into the patty. He found the look on Corbel's face absolutely priceless when he realized what made these burgers different.

Another week, they had a taco night. It was brought to Sans' attention that Corbel had no idea what a taco was and that was absolutely unacceptable! So Sans made an entire display of it, setting up an assembly station so he could teach Corbel how to assemble the perfect taco as well as the difficulty of the hard shell vs soft shell dilemma. And just how many forms tacos could take. He branched into nachos and burritos as well.

Corbel seemed to enjoy the convenience and portability of the burrito, and the freedom of the taco salad. He topped just about everything with sour cream and salsa and Sans nearly had to wipe a tear of pride away.

They would have to make tacos more often.

As the next month rolled around, it was a Corbel's turn to set up a surprise. It was the beginning of February. He'd been preparing for this ever since he found out and it was finally time to set his plans in motion.

Sans' birthday!

He'd spent the entire day setting up while Sans was at work, he'd studied the stuffed burgers and recreated them. He was ready to make mixed drinks for them. And the apple spice birthday cake was just about finished. He just needed to ice it.

When Sans made it home that evening, he already knew there was something up before he opened the door, as if he could sense the energy from the other side.

He opened the door slowly and immediately was hit in the face with pleasant scents and bright colors.

Corbel rigged the door with a classic bucket prank, so that when Sans opened it, it would dump a bucket of balloons, glitter, and confetti on him.

"Wha . . . What the!?"

"Happy Birthday, Babe!" Corbel cheered, stepping out of the kitchen area with a paper hat in his hand.

For a second, Sans seemed dumbfounded, looking around and trying to make sense of the onslaught of information. After that second, he blinked back to reality.

"Wait . . . I'M 'Babe'!?"

Corbel laughed out loud at that. "Yup! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

Corbel slipped the pointed paper hat on Sans' head, securing it under his chin with the elastic strap. Corbel was already wearing a matching hat and a bright smile as he chuckled to himself. Sans was completely covered in confetti and glitter and the balloons littered the floor around them. Stage 1 was a complete success!

Sans took another look around, really taking everything in. Corbel put in so much effort to bring this all together. How much work had he put himself through for this?

"Why . . . ?" Was the first thing to escape Sans' mouth. He couldn't seem to comprehend just what was happening.

Corbel tilted his head in question, studying Sans' bewildered expression. "Why?"

"Why would you do all of this for me?"

"You have to ask? Because I love you! Because I want to make your birthday special. Because until recently, I didn't even know when your birthday _was_ and I wasn't about to miss another one! Because, for once, I want to spoil _you_. I want you to know how special you are to me. Because you _deserve_ it!"

Eventually, the thought seemed to sink in. A tiny smile crept across Sans' face and there was a bit of a sting in his nose and eyes.

"You didn't have to do this . . ."

"No, I didn't." Corbel shrugged, taking both of Sans' hands and stepping close, "But that doesn't mean I didn't want to. I'm sure we've said this a thousand times to each other already, but that doesn't make it any less true. Besides, we've never celebrated your birthday in all the time we've known each other. So . . ."

The smile spread and Sans had to close his eyes and draw in a long breath.

"Thank you, Corbel."

"Aw, no nickname?"

"Alright." Sans chuckled, still a little water in his voice, "Thank you . . . My love."

Corbel choked, completely surprised at the unexpected term. There was something about it that was just so . . . candid and raw. He heard the level of conviction in Sans' voice and knew that it wasn't an exaggeration. That's what he really thought . . . Corbel's eyes widened and his breath caught as he was struck completely immobile.

Sans caught Corbel in a hug then and the two stayed that way for a while just drinking in the other's company.

* * *

That night, after dinner, after Corbel sang happy birthday to Sans, and after the birthday cake dessert, Sans insisted that he get started on the dishes, Corbel had done so much for him already that he shouldn't have to worry about something like that. In response, Corbel grabbed the hem of Sans' shirt, as he was getting ready to stand, and pulled him back down to the couch.

"Hm?" Sans questioned, "What's up?"

"N-Nothing, just . . . That can wait, can't it? You're not gonna do dishes on your birthday."

Sans' eyes narrowed as he looked back to Corbel. That stammer in his speech sparked the slightest suspicion.

"I'm not gonna let you cook and clean too. You did one, so I do the other. That's how it works."

"Yeah, but . . . Right _now_?"

"Why not now?"

"Because . . ."

"Because . . . ?"

"Fuck, Sans. Do I need a reason?"

Sans gave Corbel an impish smirk. The absolutely perfect opportunity to completely mess with him arose.

"If you want to keep me here, you have to have a good excuse. I won't accept anything less."

Corbel groaned in thought and pouted before letting Sans' hem go with a sigh. He lowered his head.

"W-well . . . I was hoping . . . to give you your present now." He answered, muttering his explanation in a low voice, "But if you insist on missing out so you can clean some dishes, then, go ahead . . . but-but this is a limited time offer and it will expire once you leave."

The smirk never faltered. Sans watched Corbel build up his excuse from nothing and had to admit that it was a pretty good excuse.

"Fine. You win." He responded, shifting to sit even closer to Corbel. He lifted his hand to brush Corbel's cheek with his thumb. "I'll stay if your present has an expiration. What did you have in mind?"

Sans watched as Corbel's face went red, almost completely skipping over the orange colors of his fainter blushes. When he spoke again, the low mutter had become a whisper as he leaned in.

"Well . . . considering . . . well, everything, I-I wanted to get you something really special . . . But I c-couldn't think of anything perfect enough to-to give you. S-so . . . you're going to have to settle for . . . j-just-just me."

Sans' brow raised in question, "Just you? Wha'd'ya mean?"

Corbel's previously coy demeanor shifted and became sheepish, "Sorry, I couldn't get you anything better."

"No, I mean what do you mean, 'Just you'?" Sans explained, "There's nothing 'just' about you. And spending time with you really is the best birthday present I could ask for."

"No . . . Sans. You don't get it."

Corbel shifted once again with a shallow breath, and reached across to slip a hand over Sans' hip to grab at the fabric of his jeans. He used that grip and the frame of the couch beneath him in order to change positions, lifting himself up to straddle Sans hips and sit in his lap.

Sans' eyes went wider and he seemed to be having trouble breathing now as he felt Corbel adjust himself over him. This was . . . definitely different than what he thought Corbel meant.

"O-oh . . . 'Just you'."

"I-I hope that's okay." Corbel stammered, his face beet red now. But even through his nervousness, he was set in his resolve. He kept his voice low so the only way Sans would be able to hear him was if he gave him his undivided attention. "You see, I wanted to give you something special- something only I could give you and . . . well . . ."

With a fleeting brush of his fingers, Corbel gently caressed Sans' chest under his shirt, gaining a shuddering breath from him.

"And it's okay if you don't want me to see." Corbel continued, his speech finding a bit more conviction, "I don't have to see. I just . . . I want to take care of you. I want you to have a really, really good time."

Before the young Skeleton could go too far, Sans' hands found Corbel's wrists and slowly, reluctantly, pushed them away and from under his shirt.

"Nngh, Corbel . . ." He began in a soft apologetic voice.

Corbel's eyes widened now, sobering immediately as he realized his mistake. "Oh! Of course . . . I-I never asked you . . . If-if y-you don't . . . If you don't want to, then I . . . I'm so sorry! I-I just . . . I'll just . . ." He made to pull away in order to grab the dishes.

"No!" Sans protested, holding the younger Skeleton's wrists tightly to prevent him from leaving, "I never said I didn't want to . . . Just . . . are you _sure_? This is kind of a big deal. Don't do it just because of what day it is."

The two locked eyes, each studying the other, searching for conviction and resolve.

"I'm absolutely positive." Corbel answered, "I know I've wanted it for a long time. I just . . . never knew how to ask you . . . and now, it's even more confusing . . . I have absolutely no idea how this kind of thing works for humans . . . Or, if the human way will even work for you considering your situation and all . . ."

Sans actually released a puff of laughter. "In that case, we're the same. Because I really don't know how it works for Skeletons either . . . So, I guess we'll just have to figure it out together, yeah?"

Corbel visibly relaxed, "Well then, let me at least show you the Skeleton way. But . . . You'll have to be patient with me while I figure this out. This is my first . . . well, you're my . . ."

Sans tilted slightly upward and cut Corbel off with a soft, slow kiss. "It's okay. I'm new to this too."

They kissed again, Sans finally releasing Corbel's wrists to grab the end of his own shirt now.

"I-I think it's about time I showed you . . ." Sans hummed, "Are you ready?"

Corbel swallowed, biting back his excitement and nerves. He nodded.

Sans pulled the fabric up, slowly. Slowly. Over his lower ribs and up toward where there was a soft deep blue pulsing of light.

Corbel was immediately entranced by it. In actuality, it wasn't all that different from a Monster's Soul. But, at the same time, it was absolutely and completely different. Shining pulsing color, full of life and vitality and strength and . . . completely upside down . . . So, it wasn't just Sans' magic that was blue . . . it was him. _He_ was blue, down to his Soul.

If Corbel ever needed definitive proof of Sans' claim to be human, this definitely would have been it. No wonder he was so protective of it . . .

Well, it wasn't like Monsters went around brandishing their _Souls_ to one another either . . . That would be inappropriately lewd. It was the ultimate exposure and something to be held private, revealed only to those you trusted completely.

And here Sans was, for the first time, revealing what his Soul really looked like, his shirt completely removed now. He was blushing now too . . . blushing red. This wasn't an extension or a flare up of magic. This was something completely different.

"Well, w-wha'd'ya think?" He asked nervously. "I'm kinda . . . barin' it all for you."

Corbel had to rip his eyes away for a moment to refocus. "I think . . . It's . . . Your Soul is . . . absolutely beautiful."

The blush spread, his eyes widened once again. He didn't know how to respond.

"Now, then. Let me even the playing field a little." Corbel hummed, leaning back slightly and gripping at his own shirt.

Sans kept his hands over Corbel's hips as he watched, remembering a time, not too long ago, when Corbel was so self conscious over showing anyone anything. He would go to extremes to make sure that no one was able to see his cracked and porous bones. Now, since the incident, he was significantly more confident in the way he looked. Sans could still see some of the areas where his ribs had eroded or points where he had to be broken in order to work in the new grafts, but it was difficult. He could only tell because he knew what to look for.

Even so, Corbel kept himself curled up, his arms wrapped around himself, shy to show himself.

Sans put on a smile for him as he reached upward to lower Corbel's arms.

"Hey." He said softly, "It's only me. And I happen to think you look great."

Slowly, Corbel let Sans lower his arms and once he did, Sans could see the white monster Soul floating just within the repaired ribs. There was a subtle glow to it, not as bright as his own, but iridescent all the same. And upside down . . . Huh . . . That was definitely different.

"You're sweet for saying that. And generous." Corbel sighed in response to Sans' comment. He smiled, still avoiding direct eye contact as he held a hand forward, focusing his energy and calling forth on his magic. He manifested his Soul in his hand so it floated a few centimeters above his palm. He made himself completely vulnerable.

"But, you see, my Soul is . . . Atypical. It's . . . Well, it _was_ falling apart. It kept fracturing and flaking so I could use it to keep from turning to dust when I was a kid. Then, after the incident, it was Dad who kept me together. But you can still see the splits and fractures a little. But the strangest thing about my Soul is that it's off-color. I . . . Have you to thank for that, actually. When you gave me your HP. You were giving me part of your own Soul. I . . . Absorbed your Soul and it gave me more strength. I stopped crumbling, I stopped coughing up dust. I stopped falling apart. You didn't just save me from the incident. You saved me from my own disease. The cure my dad was looking for . . . The missing piece to his master's research . . . It was you. The pure essence of a human soul. Just a sample. Enough to stop the spread, but not enough to transform me completely . . . And you just . . . _Gave_ it to me."

Sans watched along as Corbel explained. He had no idea how it even happened and he didn't even know he was doing it until it was already done, but now that he looked at Corbel's soul, he could see that he was right. It was very faint, almost undetectable, but again, because he knew what he was looking for, he could see the very slight blueish tint to the Soul, pulsing in time with Corbel's light.

"The thing about this . . . The thing that makes this even more taboo than it would normally be . . . Is that . . . Now, don't freak out . . . But this . . . Is sorta how baby monsters are made."

Despite himself, Sans stilled, going completely stiff.

"Hey, I said _don't_ freak out!"

"Yeah . . . You expect me to be calm after dropping a bombshell like that!? To recap, you just told me that because of what I did, I could've . . ."

"No, you couldn't have." Corbel reassured, "I said it was similar, but the actual process is . . . A bit different. You see, when two monsters love each other very much-"

"Oh God, this sounds familiar."

"You were curious. And I don't want there to be any sudden surprises when we . . . Anyway, when two monsters decide they want to create a new life, they first agree that it's indeed what they want. It's a conscious agreement and once both parties are willing, each Soul becomes open to being a carrier.

"When we . . . 'engage' . . . at that point, our magic flares and our Souls meld. At the . . . the moment of climax, there's a spark- a flash of light . . . Which happens whether there's a baby or not. It's how our bodies release the tension . . . when it's _properly_ released anyway. In a couple, that spark is then contained within the most receptive Soul and that monster carries the new Soul until it's strong enough to take its own form. Their magic manifests in the carrier Soul and flares sometimes, which makes for some awkward and colorful hot flashes within the parent. And when looking at the carrier Soul, you can begin to see the color of the child's magic as they become stronger. It's . . . actually pretty beautiful to witness. Or, I imagine it would be.

"When the carrier Soul shines completely in the color of their child's magic, they separate their Soul, expelling that magic, and manifest it outside of their body, like I'm doing now. At this point, the new Soul will form and the magic should take shape. The baby monster."

Sans listened quietly to every word, picturing it in his mind.

"Man, seems a lot less complicated and messy than humans. Everything happens on the inside and when we . . . when we 'engage' . . . conception is almost completely random whether you want a child or not. And there's a lot of fluids involved and it's always the female who carries the baby and it's a really painful process to give birth. It's bloody and messy. I think I prefer the monster way."

Corbel recalled his Soul and it floated once again within his rib cage as he watched Sans for a moment. "That sounds terrible. Why do humans decide to do that, if it's so painful? And it's random whether they make a baby or not . . . ?"

"Without proper countermeasures." Sans shrugged. To him, it was the most natural thing in the world after all.

"And you said it all happens on the inside . . . ? I mean . . . I've seen some pictures before about the way humans mate . . . Photos and magazines. Things that they threw away, but it never made any sense to me. Maybe . . . There's a way that you could . . . Enlighten me . . . ?"

At the mention, Sans drew in a breath, beginning to feel a tight hold in his chest and a bit of an anxious anticipation, an uncomfortable tension building up. And now that he knew about the connection between his Soul and Corbel's, he wondered just to whom this feeling belonged.

He decided to roll with it.

"You know, Daydreamer." He chided, his voice low and his devilish smirk back in place, "If you wanted me to show you, all you had to do was ask. I happen to have everything we need for a full lesson right here."

For a moment, Corbel's face fell into a confused frown, until a certain jump in his chest took hold. Something within Sans was beginning to change and it was beginning to affect him as well.

Sans' eyes lowered for a moment to where Corbel still sat in his lap with a leg to either side of his hips. Yeah, he was going to have to do something about that soon.

But first . . .

"I'll show you exactly how it works with humans. Or, at least, this human. By the time I'm done, it'll all make perfect sense why we do it. But first, you need to show me how it works with Skeletons. Show me how _you_ like it."

Corbel hesitated again as he listened to the darkened tone Sans' voice had taken and finding it hard to keep his constitution about him. It was contagious, but it was a fever he'd been desiring for quite a while now. And now that the rules had been explained, it was time to get this game started.

He'd dreamed and fantasized about what this moment would be like and now he and Sans were both finally at a point where they were willing to try.

It was a literal dream come true.

His own smirk forming as he leaned in over Sans once again, Corbel nodded.

"Alright then. Let's begin with lesson one."

With a tight swallow and his breaths becoming more shallow with the promise of an unforgettable evening, Corbel shifted again in Sans' lap, preparing himself for what he'd been hoping to do for years.

 **Part 5 - Mr. Corbel**

Over the next year and a half, everything seemed to go pretty well for Corbel and those around him. In accordance to his plans, he studied to obtain his teaching credentials so he could begin as a Science teacher. At first, he started out as a teacher's assistant at a local elementary school to get a handle of things and he was quickly able to become a substitute teacher. Really, it was just a filler position until the full-time opportunity hit.

In the meantime, he used his free time to meet up with his mother to compare teaching strategies on top of just the general catching up. Since he and Sans lived closer to home than they did before, it wasn't much hassle for her to stop by every once in a while or for Corbel to visit his parents.

It sounded as if things were going pretty well at home too. His father was making an effort to mend things between him and his family. They were making more plans to go out or stay in together and enjoy each others company. Not only was he making the plans, but he was actually sticking to them. It was such an improvement.

Once Gaster was able to hire on his newest intern, a young Reptilian engineer by the name of Alphys, he was able to relax a bit more and delegate the workload so that it gave him more free time to spend.

The whole thing really was turning around for them and that news made Corbel feel more at ease as well.

As a bit of an insider resource, Sans was able to vouch for Alphys as well. He told Corbel about her from a work perspective. Diligent, creative, intuitive, resourceful. As a person, she was a little awkward and didn't have much in the way of social skills, but she was always good for a second opinion and an out-of-the-box perspective. She had already helped out with some of her more unique takes on her assignments. She'd even come up with some design elements for one of the assignments he and Gaine had been working on. If they're lucky, it might lead to the solution they were looking for.

She really seemed promising. Corbel was glad that someone so competent was helping around the lab now. It actually made him feel a little better about leaving. It gave her the opportunity she deserved and the lab the push they needed.

Eventually, Corbel got his lucky break: a full-time faculty position as a Science teacher for elementary age children! It was the perfect blend of what he'd studied and what he wanted to do. He could use all of his skills to the fullest!

He took every opportunity to teach the children all of the basics. The Scientific Method and how to conduct basic experiments, how to apply those skills to other aspects of their lives. He helped them discover how science can be found and used all around them. He was so proud to see his students understand and use what he taught them. They were so smart!

He taught his kids little tricks to help them study. He wrote little ditties and songs to help solidify the lessons and help commit them to memory. His chest tightened with pride when he heard them singing the songs back. It nearly made him cry the first time he heard those little voices singing back to help them through their worksheets.

At home, Sans noticed a change in Corbel as well. He was actually genuinely enjoying his work in a way he'd never seen at the lab. When he came home from work, he was all smiles and songs and it made Sans smile as well. As proud of Corbel was of his students, Sans was even more proud of Corbel. He loved seeing him so content. He always had a story to tell about his students and it showed just how much they meant to him. The only real stress he had was if there was a kid who was acting up or he had to grade piles of tests or assignments that would sometimes take him into the early hours of the morning. But those were minor things.

There wasn't even any stress with his new coworkers. So far, they'd all been supportive and encouraging. They might have seen him as a bit young, but that just made it all that easier to connect with the students. Already, he had a rapport with them and they were warming up to him more and more by the day. After taking over for a retired teacher who'd been there for so long, the other faculty thought it might be difficult to fill those shoes, but it seemed as if Corbel was doing it fabulously in his own way. He was the only teacher who the students called by his first name, addressing him as 'Mr. Corbel' instead of 'Mr. Gaster,' which, the other teachers supposed, made sense so they didn't get him confused with his father.

Finally, as a fully fledged member of the faculty, Corbel was able to do exactly what he'd always wanted. He was able to set up and get approval for exploratory field trips! One Friday of every month, he set a destination and constructed an activity or an experiment for the kids to do when they got there. They would take their observations or the results of their experiments home and write reflections on them over the weekend. He would ask them to answer questions like: Where did they go? What did they like about the location? What examples of (whatever it was they happened to be studying) did they find at that place? If it was an experiment: Why did they think they got the results they did? What were they hoping to find? What they would do differently if they tried the experiment again? How did they think those changes would affect the result?

The field trips were a hit! The kids loved being able to get out of the classroom every once in a while and do activities outside. They enjoyed the observations and experiments and getting more hands-on with the things they were were learning to have a deeper understanding of their home and how everything connected together. And, of course, they loved the fact that they had Free Time at the end of every trip where they could have fun at their destination, like an extended recess. The field trips were so much of a success, in fact, that even the King and Queen's children began to frequent the outings, accompanied by Queen Toriel as an extra chaperone!

Corbel's personal favorites were the trips to the Wishing Room where the kids made wishes on the glowing stones. They studied why some of the stones glowed while others didn't. They even tried to find patterns in the rock formations above and drew them out.

His other favorite was the Echo Flower room where he set up a scavenger hunt using the flowers to give out instructions to the kids. Of course, going in, he had to make sure the kids didn't speak over the flowers and erase the instructions, so he set an extra prize for the group who could get through the hunt the quietest. He was also prepared with a system to keep this in check. He prepared a map with which flowers had which clues. If a student spoke and overwrote the flower, he would go and reset it, being sure to mark a point against which ever group did the overwriting.

There was one group who had to be completely disqualified for making inappropriate comments to the flowers that were then repeated several times throughout the room.

Much to Alia's and Prince Asriel's dismay, as well as Toriel's disappointment, the second human child, Corbel believed their name was Chara, seemed so disinterested in the activity that they prefered to make it into a mean joke. Their group was disqualified and asked to sit out the rest of the hunt. Toriel apologized for her human child and assured that she would handle the situation more thoroughly once they made it back to New Home. They left that outing early.

The strangest things came after that, though. A request and an attempt to make amends, both coming from the Capital.

There had been talk of having Mr. Corbel host a tour at a predetermined location. More specifically, his father's lab! It was already in the works when Corbel got the request. It was agreed that Corbel's prior experience in the facility made him the best candidate to lead the tour. The students would take a tour of the upper two levels of the lab and the workers would take a moment to explain their individual roles at the lab as well as what inspired them to become scientists. Dr. Gaster included!

Corbel thought of it as sort of a reverse Career Day. The students could see the kinds of things they could do with the science they've been learning and explore what they wanted to do in the future. It was a good opportunity for them.

If they stayed to the first two levels of the lab and had him, plus the eyes of all of the assistants, and the chaperones on them, Corbel supposed it would be okay.

When the time came for the field trip, Corbel found that he was both excited and nervous about going back to the lab. He missed going and he missed seeing all of his coworkers, plus, he had an actual excuse to bother Sans at work, which would prove to be a fun use of his time. But at the same time, the anticipation and anxiety that came with going back to the lab ate away at him a little. Like going home and showing his parents a report card and awaiting their judgement. Of course his father knew he was a teacher now, but he'd never seen him on the job, he'd never met his class. Corbel felt like it was an evaluation on him, a living report he needed to submit.

Along on the trip, were Alia, Chara, and Asriel, but there was no sign of Toriel. Apparently some urgent business had come up and, she needed to see to it with her husband. The children should have fun on the field trip and she knows that with so many trusted adults around, they'll also be in good hands.

They were greeted at the door by a small monster with a bright friendly smile. Upon seeing them, she waved.

"Corbel! It's so good to see you again!" She cheered, "It's been forever!"

"Hi again, Baelin! Class, this is Ms. Marielle Baelin and she was one of my colleagues when I used to work here in the lab!"

A chorus of children answered back, waving and saying hello.

"Alright, kids!" She announced, "You're in for a really fun day today! You get a tour that no one else has ever had before! You're gonna be the very first people to see what we do here at the lab! Not only that, but you all get to be honorary assistants for the day!"

There were quite a few cheers from the kids. Many were excited at the mention that they were the first.

It went mostly unnoticed, but near the back of the group, a certain young human stood with their arms crossed and a smug expression on their face. It'd been their idea to suggest this field trip to begin with and their suggestion to the King and Queen that got this whole thing going. Now, finally, after an _eternity_ of waiting, they were FINALLY gonna get that tour they wanted.

Baelin led the way, showing the students in through the front door. Corbel stayed in the back, making sure none of the kids wandered off.

Inside were the rest of the assistants waiting for the group. Maltez smiled and waved, but mostly at Baelin.

Ruddard nodded, welcoming the children and acknowledging Corbel when he saw him. Corbel nodded back.

Further back was Gaine, who made little motion but did make eye contact with Corbel. Corbel nodded to him as well.

To his side was his father, wearing a courteous and welcoming smile for the class, though, Corbel could tell that it was a bit forced. It'd been forever since he's had to deal with kids. Corbel had to chuckle a bit at that.

Next was the new intern, a short-ish yellow Reptilian with glasses and a hunched posture. She looked completely anxious. Maybe it was the crowd. Maybe it was because of all the kids. Corbel had no idea.

And finally, off to the right, closest to the wall was Sans with his hands in his pockets. He kept his eyes locked on Corbel with a grin.

Corbel smiled back, but he couldn't keep the eye contact Sans could. He turned his face away, fighting off what would surely be an incriminating blush. He still couldn't quite shake the tightening in his chest whenever Sans smiled at him like that.

But they were on the job! They both were! Flirting would have to come later!

But that didn't seem to matter to Sans. As soon as everyone was introduced and the students received their own name tags and clipboards, Sans separated from the others and joined Corbel in the back of the group, standing recklessly close and "accidently" brushing up against him.

While they stood in the back of the room during Maltez's magnesium demonstration, Sans leaned against the wall and held Corbel's hand. Then, throughout the day, they kept shooting quick glances at each other and teasing each other, all the while trying to make sure the others didn't notice.

For the most part, they were successful, but there were a few people who caught bits and pieces of their exchanges.

The Dreemurr trio were among those who noticed. Asriel understood what was going on right away. After all, his Mom and Dad were always playing around like that. They even had a trophy for nose nuzzling off all things! He could see the flirtatious aura the two were giving off from a mile away.

Alia was glad for them. It was nice to see both of them so happy. She remembered when Sans was so anxious and afraid that Corbel was going to die, that he couldn't sit still. He was pacing the floor on his injured leg and stressed out when there was no update on Corbel's condition. To think that these were those same monsters from that time, laughing, prodding each other, whispering to each other. It warmed her heart to see.

Chara studied them as well. Not only them, but the reactions to them. Chara recognized the teacher's boyfriend from the last time they snuck into the lab and they already didn't like him much. There was something about him that was just plain weird, and though they couldn't put their finger on it, it rubbed them the wrong way.

Still, they kept an eye on him as he stood suspiciously close to the teacher. The two of them thought they were being subtle with their flirting, but there were a few others who caught on. And some of them didn't seem to be particularly happy with what they saw. The main doctor, Corbel's dad, Dr. Gaster, seemed annoyed at most. He kept his distance and his gaze averted. The other was another one of the doctor's assistants. A big Cat guy who obviously wasn't very happy. He kept glaring at the two and rolling his eyes. This sparked Chara's curiosity. They wanted to know more about him.

And as luck would have it, that assistant's turn with the class came up right after lunch. He, the doctor and the short Skeleton were all talking to them about the energy source that powered the Underground. The CORE.

At first, their teacher seemed taken aback when he learned they'd be taking a class full of children 10 and younger to a place that was so . . . not kid friendly. But his boyfriend assured them that they would just be sticking to the outside of the CORE and talking about its functions. They wouldn't even be stepping foot inside. At that information, Mr. Corbel was more willing to venture forward.

While at the CORE, Chara paid particularly close attention, but not to the explanation at all. "Made by Dr. Gaster, yada-yada. Power source for the entire Underground, blah-blah. Thermal energy." Was all they really got from it.

No, they were more interested in the monsters. What made them tick and how they worked. Maybe, if they were lucky, they would have a chance to push at some of their buttons.

The weird short Skeleton made science related jokes and puns throughout the presentation to entertain the class, and for most of the simpler minded children, it worked. But Chara didn't care about that.

All the while, the Cat, named "Gaine" made more subtle plays. Commenting on the machine and seemingly pointed jabs at the smaller Skeleton, apparently named "Serif."

There was a particular time, Gaine mentioned that the inner workings of the CORE still had to remain classified, because they didn't want any greedy information hogs to run off and spread it around. He said it calmly and evenly, but Chara noticed the lilt in his voice and the very sly look he slipped Serif. The Skeleton laughed about it, saying that there was no way that could ever happen, because Dr. Gaster's security measures were the best.

As if waiting for a cue, Chara raised their hand.

"But what if there's a security breach from the inside?"

Gaine raised an eyebrow and a very subtle smile pulled at one of the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, I'm sure Dr. Gaster would notice anything strange going on with his assistants. We go through a rigorous screening process before we're hired on."

"But what if they say all the right things just to pass the screening and get in and then get information that way?"

Gaine gave a slight nod. The perception skills on this strange child were exceptionally on point. Hm. For a human. At the very least, this kid, an unbiased third party, was voicing this aloud with Gaster present. It was almost a perfect set up. Enough to plant the seeds of doubt within the doctor.

"None of us would ever do anything like that." Serif winked, "We know how important the information is and how much everyone depends on it. We all care about you guys too much."

"Besides," Dr. Gaster added, "Just like Mr. Gaine said, I keep close tabs on my operations. If there was any funny business going on, I would know."

Chara shrugged, shoving their hands in their pockets. "Just saying. More people means more liability. Can you ever be 100% sure that there isn't a mole?"

"Alright, kiddo. That's enough on the conspiracy theories for now." Corbel stepped in with a dismissive smile, placing a hand on the kid's shoulder. "Does anyone else have any questions for Dr. Gaster, Mr. Serif, or Mr. Gaine about the CORE or how we use it every day?"

Once the questions were done, it was time for Corbel and his class to leave. As they were preparing to go, the kids said their final farewells to the other assistants. They even got a few hugs from Baelin. She stepped back with a wide smile. She stood with Maltez, leaning in and whispering something to him. If possible, Maltez's already wide eyes went even wider, but his expression settled into a smile as well as he thought whatever it was over.

Corbel made his own rounds, saying goodbyes to his old coworkers, and being sure to make plans with his father.

He wanted to go say goodbye to Sans as well, but the assistant was surrounded by kids who enjoyed his jokes. They asked him to repeat their favorites, or explain the ones they didn't quite understand. Many thought that the jokes would even help them on the next quiz. Corbel had to smile at that, settling for a quick wave to him when he looked up and happened to catch his eye for a moment. Sans smiled and waved back.

Conclusion, the lab visit was a success.

* * *

That just left the attempt to make amends, which was also a request from Toriel. To make up for what happened in the Echo Flower room, she invited Corbel's class on a field trip to New Home and specifically to their home. She said she would be cooking for the class and Asgore could show them the garden. It would be a good opportunity to learn about plant life and all.

After it was approved by the school, Corbel made the arrangements to make the field trip happen. It really was a pretty nice opportunity and one that didn't really come along often. Corbel remembered once, when he was maybe four, he came along with his father when he made a report to the king. His mother was busy or something, so it was up to Dr. Gaster to watch their son for the day. During their visit, Corbel was allowed to play in the garden. He didn't quite understand how special it was at the time, but he was able to briefly feel the sun and see its light shining in on the flowers. It really was a treat.

One that he could now share his class.

As they visited, Corbel and King Asgore (who, of course, told the children to refer to him as "Mr. Dreemurr") taught the children about the science known as botany. They taught the children about how plants could make their own food by soaking in nutrients from the soil and light from the sun. The children were even taught a song to help them remember the process.

There was a low muttering, coming from a certain child saying that learning the song or really anything about flowers was pointless if they were going to be living in the Underground their whole lives. And if they wanted to learn about flowers and gardening, they needed a way out to see where the flowers really were.

Only a few people heard this. Corbel and Asgore were not among those.

For lunch, sticking with her pie based specialties, the Queen made a quiche for the class. At first, the kids were surprised and excited that they would be having pie for lunch, but were even more surprised when they learned that the pie wasn't sweet. There were mixed reactions, but for those who were not too fond of the quiche, there were sandwiches and fruit prepared.

As the day wore on and the experiments were underway, the students separated into groups as they usually did. For a change in pace, the Dreemurr kids separated and each found a different group to work with. It was good for them to make new friends after all and not just isolate themselves within their own trio.

This worked well for two of the three children. The third, again, found no interest in the study and care of plants and stayed to themselves or found small pebbles to chuck at the other kids. He pegged Asriel in the back of the head a couple of times and hit Alia's leg as well. Of course, when they turned around, he pretended to be at work with the rest of his group, analyzing the soil samples and comparing them.

When the experiment was nearing its conclusion and the trip's Free Time was starting up, Chara presented his group with a suggestion to do something really cool. The other students were excited to see what he could be talking about. Chara told them to be quiet and to follow behind him.

As they all snuck away from the rest of the group, through the door to the back of the throne room, it caught the eye of Asriel who grabbed Alia's sleeve and gestured for her to follow. They snuck away as well, avoiding the eyes of anyone who could be watching.

They followed the group past the final room and into the hallway, to a door blocked by a few chairs and a poster paper sign.

"CAUTION: KEEP OUT! TESTING IN PROGRESS!"

At the sight of the sign, one of the students became apprehensive, doubting the safety of this venture. Chara grinned, assuring them that there was no one inside. The testing was gonna start later. He called the student a chicken for good measure . . . which wasn't inaccurate considering their Avian features.

The student frowned all the same, baited by the insult as they pushed through the chairs and into the next room. Alia and Asriel followed them.

Just past the door and in the next room, they could feel an immensely strong presence. An aura that seemed to physically push them away. It radiated power and pulsated as if it were a living thing. Solid and stable enough to feel like a brick wall right in front of them.

The barrier.

The students halted, staring open-mouthed at the thing, the overwhelming strength of the barrier's aura crashing over them in an intimidating wave.

Another student clutched at their chest as that wave hit and they doubled over as if a physical force was keeping them down.

The two other students could feel it too. It was as if the solid wall of magic was just too strong for them to handle and it kept them down, unable to approach at all.

Chara, on the other hand, stepped forward, unwavering and without laboring in the slightest. It had no power over his ability to approach like it did for the other children. Huh, so it _was_ just monsters who couldn't approach. When they first came here, Asriel had a similar reaction to the barrier as these kids did. Frozen, unable to move forward. But . . .

Chara held out their hand for one of the students. "C'mon, let's touch it!"

"T-touch it!?" The first student stammered, "I-I don't think that-"

"Oh, c'mon, you scaredy cat! Look! It doesn't even hurt!"

Chara reached back out with their other hand toward the wall to demonstrate. Their fingers seemed to stop when they reached a certain point. There was a spark of light that created a rippling effect across the barrier's surface when his fingers made contact.

"Just hold my hand." Chara instructed with an almost irritated groan. "You should be able to at least get this far if you're touching me."

The student gave it a try, reaching out to touch Chara's hand. Immediately, that crushing wave seemed to pass and they were able to stand without laboring. So strange . . .

They stepped forward and reached out and were, indeed, able to touch the solid invisible wall of the barrier.

"Wooooaaaahhhhh . . ."

"Cool, right?"

"I wanna try!" Called one of the other students.

The remaining students switched off to touch the barrier, and just like the first, they needed to be touching Chara in order to do it.

"Now, you wanna see something even cooler?" Chara pushed, "Alia! Come here! I know you and the Prince followed us!"

The other students gasped, caught, and immediately concerned that they might get tattled on.

When she was called, Alia stepped out from where she and Asriel were hiding out near the entrance to the room. She had her arms crossed and a bit of a frown in place.

"We're not supposed to be down here, you know!" She pushed, "The guys from the lab are supposed to be testing today, remember!? You're gonna get us in trouble again!"

"Okay, okay, fine! Just this one thing and then we'll head back! C'mon. I promised these guys something cool! Don't make a liar out of me now! C'mon. Touch the barrier with me."

Alia rolled her eyes, stepping forward and showing no sign of being impeded by the barrier's force at all. With a groan, she reached out to touch the barrier. Just like when Chara touched it, a spark of light emanated from her hand and rippled outward toward the outer edges of the wall. At the same time, a shimmering effect surrounded Chara's hand on the barrier.

The students behind them "ooooh"ed as they watched.

The effect got even greater when Alia and Chara held hands. The light around their two hands on the barrier shone even brighter and the ripples became more noticeable and slightly more turbulent, soon, the barrier looked like it was vibrating, the energy that was keeping it stable was fluctuating.

"Well, that _is_ interesting." Said another voice from behind them. "It seems the human children are able to shift the integrity of the barrier just from being in close proximity. Not only that, but it seems as if there's nothing impeding them from approaching it."

The students gasped at the voice and spun around.

"Mr. Gaine! Mr. Serif!"

"Um . . . hi?" Prince Asriel nearly squeaked with really nothing better to say.

"Alrighty, kids. 'Fraid the fun's over." Sans spoke up after jotting something down on his paper. "You guys shouldn't be down here. You guys are smart, I know you can read. So, you kids wanna explain what part of 'Keep out' was so confusing?"

"The barrier's not dangerous." Chara contested, "Asriel, Alia, and I have been here loads of times and no one's gotten hurt yet. We just thought it would be more fun than stupid science experiments with stupid flowers. This sounded _way_ less boring. And guess what? It was."

"That's not the point!" Sans stepped forward while Gaine was busy parking the dolly carrying a few energy canisters, "We're in the middle of an experiment right now. It's not safe down here for you kids today. If you guys got hurt . . ."

"Then it would be tracked back to you." Chara chided, fully leaning against the barrier now, "It would be because of your experiment. Or maybe it'll be pinned on the neglectful Mr. Corbel who lost track of his students on a field trip."

Sans glared heatedly at the kid. "Nope. That's not gonna happen, kiddo. Because all of you are coming with me to see Queen Toriel, King Asgore, and Mr. Corbel right now."

"Sans!" Alia protested, "No, we were just . . . Chara was . . . We're sorry. Please don't tell Mom and Dad!"

"I'm sorry too, Alia, but I really can't let it slide this time. You guys could've really been hurt!"

Without hesitation, Sans continued forward, the force of the barrier having little effect on him, as he reached out for the children.

The moment he touched them, taking each child by the shoulder, there was an immediate reaction. It was like a flare gun had been shot directly at the barrier. An almost blinding flash of light hit the wall and waves danced across its surface. A thunderous clap accompanied it as the barrier fluctuated like never before.

The three closest to the barrier were thrown back, only Sans landing on his feet. The other two groaned and pulled themselves to their knees, clutching their chests, where surely their Souls were finally starting to pulse at their normal pace after synching with that blast.

Sans held his chest as well, his posture hunched as he stared pointedly at the barrier. He felt the punch to the Soul as well and the moment it seemed to punch back. What the hell was that!?

"God . . . damn it." Chara muttered, pulling himself now to his feet, "The hell just happened!?"

Alia stayed on her knees, shocked into tears. The blast really did hurt and it felt like it stopped her heart for a second. More than anything, she was shaken at how suddenly it all happened.

Gaine, Asriel, and the other students witnessed the blast as well, the students screaming in their surprise and shielding their eyes from the light. Gaine squinted, but saw the entire thing, even picking up on something that the others wouldn't have noticed even if they did see what happened.

The moment all _three_ souls flashed for a split second upon contact with the barrier, each shining with a different color.

When the light died down, Gaine stared at Sans' back. Another piece of the puzzle falling into place.

Within moments, more footsteps flooded the area as Toriel and Corbel rushed into the barrier room. Both stood forward, surveying the scene.

"What happened here!?" Corbel demanded, seeing several of his students huddled in surprise and fear, the Dreemurr kids stumbling over themselves as they tried to stand, and Sans hunched over, clutching his chest.

Toriel looked over the scene as well and saw all three of her children along with some of the students visiting for the field trip. Were they involved with whatever that loud blast had been!? What was it that made that noise!? Were any of the children hurt!?

When her prodding eyes locked with Chara's, he froze, his expression widening.

"Oh, shi-"

"Well!?" Toriel ordered, her tone and her expression hardened, "Somebody start talking! Right now!"


End file.
